Destinos Entrelazados
by BellatrixBlack25
Summary: Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.
1. Chapter 1 Descubrimiento

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 ** _Parsel -"Hola"_**

 ** _Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus_**

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

Otro idioma "Hola"

Recuerdos _[Hola]_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 Descubrimiento**

Me encontraba en mi habitación, arreglando mi baúl, seguía cansado por la horrible pesadilla que tuve anoche intente recordar lo que soñaba antes de despertarme. Había sido tan real... Aparecían dos personas que conocía, y otra a la que no. Me concentre todo lo que pude, frunciendo el entrecejo, tratando de recordar...

Vislumbre la oscura imagen de una estancia en penumbra. Había una serpiente sobre una alfombra... estaba Colagusano... y una voz fría y aguda... la voz de lord Voldemort. Sólo de pensarlo, sentí como si un cubito de hielo se me hubiera deslizado por la garganta hasta el estómago.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza e intente recordar qué aspecto tenía lord Voldemort, pero no pude, porque en el momento en que la butaca giró y lo vi sentado en ella, el espasmo de horror me había despertado... ¿o habrá sido el dolor de la cicatriz? Simplemente no lo sé.

¿Y quién era aquel anciano? Porque yo tenía claro que en el sueño aparecía un hombre viejo: lo había visto caer al suelo. Las imágenes me llegaban de manera confusa. Me volví a cubrir la cara con las manos e intente representarme la estancia en penumbra, pero era tan difícil como tratar de que el agua recogida en el cuenco de las manos no se escurriera entre los dedos. Voldemort y Colagusano habían hablado sobre alguien a quien habían matado, aunque no podía recordar su nombre... y habían estado planeando un nuevo asesinato: el mío. Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme esa sensación de agobio y concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo, hoy me iría con los Weasley no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado cuatro años desde que entre a este nuevo mundo, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

 _[La primera vez que escuche sobre el mundo mágico fue atreves de Hagrid, pensé que era un sueño, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Al dia siguiente fuimos al callejón de diagon, me entere que tengo mucho dinero. Me pareció lo mejor ser un mago y vivir en un mundo así, pero conocí a alguien quien tuvo un fuerte impacto en mí, a pesar de parecerse a Dudley en lo mimado y caprichoso, porque en el aspecto este niño lo supera y mucho, quede realmente prendado: era rubio con unos hermosos ojos grises, parecía un ángel. Solo desee ser su amigo siempre._

 _La siguiente vez que lo vi no tuvimos el mejor encuentro, fue en el tren: conocí a un chico llamado Ron, siempre he sido inseguro y tenía miedo de no tener más amigos y pensé que si me hacia amigo de él no tendría que preocuparme, cuando el niño rubio se presento, Ron se rio de su nombre no entiendo porque a mí me pareció hermoso y estuve a punto de decírselo si no es porque empezó a insultar a Ron, me recordó tanto a Dudley que cuando me ofreció su amistad no la acepte, ver el rechazo y odio en su rostro casi me hizo llorar y no entendí porque._

 _Debido a todo lo que dijo Ron sobre Slytherin tuve temor de quedar ahí, cuando fue la selección estaba tan bloqueado del miedo, de no ser seleccionado a ninguna casa que no me di cuenta que era mi turno y le suplique al sombrero que no me pusiera ahí, me selecciono en Gryffindor, tarde me di cuenta que Draco quedo en Slytherin y no me hubiera importado quedar en Slytherin y que todos me rechazaran si el aceptaba ser mi amigo y estar junto a él._

 _Con el pasar de las semanas Draco empezó a insultarnos, cada palabra suya dolía pero eso no evitaba que yo le contestara de igual forma. En halloween nos hicimos amigos de una niña nacida de muggle, Hermione. Ella es muy mandona y le gustaba que hiciéramos todo lo que ella decía, pero nos ayudaba con los deberes. No hay que mencionar que ella entro en el rango de ataque de Draco. Nos convertimos en el némesis del otro, pero yo no lo quería así y si no fuera poco Ron y Hermione lo odian y cada vez que hablan mal de él tengo que morderme la lengua para no defenderlo, a pesar de ser algo ilógico tomando en cuenta como me insulta._

 _A mediados de noviembre decidí poner fin a esta enemistad aunque sé que Ron y Draco como lo llamo internamente ya que cada vez que "hablamos" utilizamos nuestros apellidos nunca se llevaran bien ni se diga Hermione. Escribí una carta disculpándome por no aceptar su amistad, debido a que me recordó a un primo que no me agrada pero que me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. Draco me respondió insultándome pero seguí escribiéndole y aunque la mayoría de las veces me respondía con insulto, llego un momento donde me respondió de forma neutral y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando por medio de estas cartas, hasta que un dia decidimos encontrarnos cerca del lago donde había tantos árboles frondosos que era imposible que nos vieran, tengo que admitir que al comienzo el ambiente fue tenso, Draco dejo claro que nuestra amistad seria un secreto y yo acepte encantado por el solo hecho de que quiera ser mi amigo._

 _Los años pasaron, se podría decir que nos hicimos cercanos al punto de no tocar temas que sabíamos le molestaría al otro, hay una faceta de Draco que me asusta y mucho: verlo enojado, la primera vez que fue después de enfrentarme a Quirrell, Draco me visito en la enfermería sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y me regaño, hablaba arrastrando las palabras de una manera que había ocasiones que parecía un siseo furioso. En segundo no me fue mejor porque me dio un golpe en la cabeza diciendo que si tenía aire en vez de cerebro, cabe mencionar que estuvo emocionado al enterarse que yo podía hablar parsel, decía que no era justo que un león tuviera semejante habilidad sus palabras hicieron que el desprecio de los demás no me importara, tercero fue la peor de todas porque estaba tan furioso y asustado que se le derramaron las lagrimas lloraba reclamándome, ese dia se me partió el corazón y jure consultar con él antes de hacer algo, no quería volver hacerlo llorar._

 _Fue en ese mismo año que me di cuenta que Draco me gustaba y mucho pero no dije nada porque no quería perderlo, tuvimos muchas peleas debido a los insultos que él le daba a mis amigos y a mí, pero sabía que al menos lo que me decía eran apariencias pero hubo ocasiones que me lo creía, pero luego nos encontrábamos cerca del lago y me mostraba esa hermosa sonrisa, que me derretía con solo verla._

 _Hubo un episodio que en verdad me hizo sentir tantas emociones, celos, rabia, miedo, envidia, enojo. Fue en la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Hagrid estaba enseñándonos los hipogrifos, Pansy como siempre estaba pegada a Draco, lo cual me daba celos y envidia ya que me gustaría estar junto a él, que tuve que controlarme muchas veces para no hechizarla, Blaise y Draco se acercaron a Buckbeak, después de que yo lo baje, Blaise empezó a insultarlo diciéndole pajarraco tratando de provocarme a mí, justo cuando Draco estaba acariciándolo lo que provoco que el hipogrifo lo atacara, palidecí cuando vi su brazo lleno de sangre, Pansy le carteo al padre de Draco exagerando los hechos logrando así la ejecución de Buckbeak, Draco por costumbre se burlo de Hermione y esta le dio un derechazo que creo que le quebró la nariz, no pude evitar enojarme con ella pero como siempre lo disimule bien, diciendo que estaba molesto con Draco._

 _Incluso en los veranos nos carteábamos yo era su confidente me contaba todo, me dijo el verdadero motivo del porque su padre se unió a los mortífagos y la fachada que su familia representaba aun en frente de los elfos domésticos, debido a que su abuelo utilizo un hechizo que los obligaba a responder con la verdad ante el señor oscuro sin importar que estuvieran traicionando a su amo, gracias a lo que paso en segundo a su padre se le ocurrió vender a todos los elfos domestico que tenían dejando solo a los que no estaban hechizado, así por lo menos podrían ser ellos mismo en la comodidad de su hogar._

 _También me comento algo de que tenía un don especial pero que no podría decírmelo por carta que lo haría cuando nos encontráramos en Hogwarts. Así como llego un momento en el que me atreví a contarle mi vida con los Dursley, fue la primera vez que vi tantos insultos plasmado en una carta que no estuvieran dirigidos a mí, me sentí tan reconfortado y lo ame mas si es posible cuando me escribió que no los necesitaba que lo tenía a él. Desde ese dia me empezó a mandarme paquetes de comida junto con las cartas, ya sean pasteles o chucherías, o un almuerzo bien surtido que me alcanzaba hasta para cenarlo.]_

No pude evitar sonreír, amo a Draco con todo mi corazón y solo pensar en perderlo me provoca nauseas y una opresión horrible en el pecho, este verano iríamos a la mundial de Quidditch y en verdad estaba emocionado principalmente porque lo vería a él. Cada vez me es más difícil estar separado sin poder verlo, pero antes tengo que ir a Gringott ya que me llego una carta que decía que era urgente que me presentara. Baje y vi tía petunia viendo una de sus telenovelas.

-Tía petunia iré hacer las compras que me encargaste-dije tranquilamente había decidido hacerlas hasta ahora para poder tener un pretexto para salir.

-Pues qué esperas, apresúrate que no tardan en venir a recogerte-dijo con frialdad, solo asentí y me dirigí cerca del parque, levante la varita delante de mi apareció el autobús noctambulo le pedí que me llevara al caldero chorreante. Me puse una chaqueta con capucha ya que no quería que nadie se enterara que vendría, si Dumbledore lo supiera me pondría más vigilancia. Pase y solo le asentí a Tom para luego dirigirme a la parte de atrás, toque la clave en la pared para tener acceso al callejón de diagon.

-Buenos días me llego una carta citándome hoy-dije a un Goblin apenas entre, mostrándole la carta.

-Por supuesto señor Potter, sígame lo llevare donde Bippock, él fue quien lo cito-dijo el Goblin yo solo lo seguí, al entrar en la oficina vi a otro Goblin de cabellos plateados y ojos celestes.

-Soy Bippock, pase señor Potter lo he estado esperando, lo he citado para informarle sobre dos cosas muy importantes que cambiara su vida por completo-dijo Bippock serio.

-Lo escucho-fue lo único que dije algo inquieto por esta reunión.

-Vera yo he servido a la familia Potter por generaciones y por consiguiente a las parejas de estos, a lo largo de los años se me ha concedido guardar muchos secretos y hoy está aquí porque le revelare dos. Para comenzar y que comprenda mejor la situación le hablare de su madre.

Ella no era una nacida de muggle como todos pensaban sino una sangre pura de una familia muy poderosa originaria de Francia los Zoldyck pero desde hace muchas generaciones han estado en Japón, a pesar de ser muy rica y poderosa son pocos los que la conocen, esto es debido a que todos excepto por tu abuela, decidieron estudiar sobre el mundo Ninja, aislándose en el proceso cambiando su apellido a Uzumaki. Su clan creció aunque no todos eran magos. Tu abuela quien vivía en Francia junto a tu madre vino de vacaciones a Inglaterra, fue atacada y asesinada en el mundo muggle por lo que tu madre fue puesta en un orfanato y a los días adoptada por los Evans.

Ella se entero cuando tenía trece de quienes eran sus verdaderos padres haciendo una poción sanguínea, debido a que le informaron que era adoptada. Investigo y averiguo todo sobre su verdadera familia así se entero de que tenía una hermana gemela llamada Kushina que se quedo con su padre. Al parecer sus padres se habían separado por lo que su madre se quedo con ella y su padre con su hermana, al pasar los años contacto con ella y se carteaban continuamente, el motivo del porque le cuento esto es porque nos llego una carta informando de que tu tía Kushina murió hace tres años dejando huérfano a un primo tuyo Naruto Uzumaki, en realidad el nombre en el mundo mágico de tu madre, tu tía y primo son Lyra, Elladora y Aries-termino de contar entregándome la carta donde informaban de la muerte de mi tía, yo aun seguía impactado por lo que me acababa de contar, trate de procesar todo pero aun así era algo que no me esperaba.

-Son nombres de estrellas, pensé que solo los Black lo usaban ¿Qué puedo hacer por mi primo aun no soy mayor de edad? ¿Y el padre? ¿Por qué no tengo nombre de estrella?-pregunte tengo demasiadas dudas en realidad no esperaba este tipo de noticias.

-Los Black son los únicos en Inglaterra, pero al igual que ellos la familia Zoldyck ha usado nombres de estrellas por generaciones, si usted no posee uno es porque su madre no quería levantar sospechas, nadie además de su padre sabia sobre su verdadero nombre, como mencione antes su familia es muy poderosa y tiene muchos enemigos, con respecto al padre de su primo me tome las molestia de averiguar todo lo posible de la vida de su tía, también le daré la información que su madre recolecto la cual está plasmada en un libro que le entregare, espero no le moleste es para que comprendiera mejor la situación y porque es considerado huérfano-dijo con seriedad yo solo le agradecí con una sonrisa.

-En el mundo ninja no se usa magia sino algo llamado Chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo, el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física ( _shintai enerugī_ ) presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual ( _seishin enerugī_ ) adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 Puntos de Chakra (también llamados Tenketsu) en el cuerpo.

A través de varios métodos, el más común es de sellos manuales, el chakra puede ser manipulado para crear un efecto que no sería posible de otro modo como: caminar, escalar arboles sin las manos, exhalar fuego o la creación de ilusiones.

Mediante la mezcla de diferentes proporciones de las dos energías, nuevos tipos de chakra pueden ser formados. El producto más común es el chakra elemental, que se utiliza para realizar el jutsu elemental. La mayoría de los ninjas tienen una afinidad natural con un tipo de chakra, pero tienen la capacidad de crear chakra elemental aparte de su propia afinidad. Hay seis tipos básicos, cada uno más fuerte y más débil a otro, cinco se han mostrado hasta ahora, pero sus relaciones, debilidades y fortalezas de los demás son exploradas, el sexto es el Yin y el Yang y el equilibrio de las energías mentales y físicas.

Además de estos seis elementos, algunos Kekkei Genkai pueden mezclar dos tipos de chakra elemental para formar nuevos elementos, como por ejemplo el Hielo (viento y agua), la Madera (tierra y agua), entre otros. Incluso se ha demostrado que se puede combinar más de dos elementos como en el caso del Elemento Polvo (Viento, Fuego y Tierra), lo cual es un Kekkei Tota.

Si bien muchos ninja puede utilizar más de un tipo de chakra elemental, estos no se pueden utilizar simultáneamente o al mismo tiempo, pues requiere gran concentración y por ende es muy difícil de lograr.

Ustedes pueden usar el chakra si lo practican, pero no así los ninjas ya que la magia seria como un Kekkei Genkai o barrera de sangre por lo que es imposible que los ninjas la aprendan, los Uzumaki era uno de los clanes más temidos, debido a que ellos poseían un Kekkei Genkai que nadie conoce es decir la magia.

La ubicación de la mayoría de los países ninjas son en tierras ocultas en Asia en áreas que sorprendentemente no son exploradas por los muggles y que en sus mapas no aparecen, están escondida de los ojos humanos y que aunque muchos la han encontrado no se han atrevido a entrar ya que hay muchas criaturas realmente peligrosas y debido a las leyendas nadie lo ha intentado, dentro de estas áreas hay muchos pueblos que a pesar de saber que hay un mundo fuera de la zona que viven prefieren quedarse donde están, además sin saber los ninjas han creados barreras de chakra que se ha acumulado y provoca cierto repelús a las personas normales que se acercan exceptuando a las que han vivido siempre en esa zona.

También existen criaturas conocidas como las Bestias con Cola ( _Bijuū_ ) son nueve gigantes criaturas que se caracterizan por tener un número determinado de colas las cuales van desde una hasta nueve colas que originalmente, son partes del Diez Colas quien es la bestia con cola original; éstas son formas vivientes de chakra.

A veces éstos son referidos también como "Monstruos de Chakra" ( _Chakura_ _no Bakemono_ ), en sus portadores, los Jinchuuriki, obtienen poder y un chakra mucho mayor que un shinobi promedio, éstos se le pueden reconocer ya por liberar un chakra rojo-yo aun estaba sorprendido por toda la información que recibía.

-Bueno, tu tía fue enviada a Konoha para ser la nueva Jinchuuriki del zorro demoniaco, al poco tiempo de estar en Konoha todo el clan fue atacado y asesinado, quedando unos cuantos Uzumaki vivos y esparcidos por el mundo ninja. Lamentablemente todos los Zoldyck murieron ya que como le mencione anteriormente no todos eran magos, el clan creció debido a que se unieron a otro clan extinto que adopto el apellido, esto lo vuelve a usted la cabeza de la familia ya que su abuelo murió y al ser tu madre la mayor ella recibió el título así como también vendría siendo la cabeza del clan Uzumaki. Esta información se podría decir que es de dominio público por lo que no es difícil de conseguir, ahora con respecto al padre de tu primo fue algo realmente complicado y mis informante les costó un poco averiguarlo-solo asentí dándole a entender que continuara.

-Tu tía se enamoro de Minato Namikaze después de que él, la rescato cuando fue secuestrada, se volvieron amigos para después empezar una relación, compartían muchas opiniones y eran muy cercanos pero al parecer la ambición de este por ser Hokage fue más importante que tu tía ya que la manipulo logrando que ella le enseñara a utilizar la especialidad del clan: el Fuinjutsu o técnicas de sello, fue así como se llego a conocer como el rayo amarillo de Konoha, y al poco tiempo se volvió Hokage, cumplido su objetivo termino con ella, a pesar de enterarse de que estaba embaraza y se caso con la hija de un hombre acaudalado.

Cuando tu tía dio a luz con ayuda de la esposa del antiguo Hokage, fue atacada liberando al Kyubi, el Hokage decidió que para salvar a la aldea tenían que volverlo a sellar y escogió a Naruto y utilizando el alma de Kushina quien había ido a recuperar a su hijo, para ofrecerle al Shinigami, si eso no fuera poco sello en su totalidad al zorro en el bebe, cuando lo idóneo seria que fuera solo la mitad ya que era un recién nacido y pudo haber muerto debido a la cantidad de chakra, si sobrevivió fue por su magia, la cual lo protegió-dijo Bippock con seriedad y repugnancia, yo no estaba mejor ese idiota utilizo a mi tía aun no sé muy bien cómo funciona el mundo ninja pero averiguare todo sobre ellos.

-Ya veo así que el padre es el _Hokage_ de esa aldea-dije con desprecio.

-Así es, pero su primo no fue reconocido por él, pero tuvo la _delicadeza_ de darle un nombre, por lo que para Konoha solo es Naruto Uzumaki-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Esta carta está firmada por Hiruzen Sarutobi, si mi tía murió al poco tiempo que el bebe nació ¿Porqué hasta ahora se me informo de la muerte, si mi primo tiene ya tres años?-pregunte serio.

\- Según nos informaron debido a que la aldea fue destruida no tuvieron tiempo, pero el señor Hiruzen Sarutobi nos mando una carta extra diciendo que el Hokage no quería decir nada y que él lo tuvo que convencerle-dijo serio.

-Ahora comprendo pero aun no se qué puedo hacer-dije recordando que aunque quiera no puedo cuidar de él.

-Bien ahora le contare el otro secreto este pertenece a la familia Potter, usted a los quince años recibiera una herencia mágica, su parte criatura florecerá y escogerá una pareja parecido a lo que ocurre con los veelas, al recibir esta herencia sera legalmente adulto, aunque el Ministerio no lo quiera reconocer como tal para nosotros usted lo sera y podrá disponer de sus dos herencias la de la familia Potter y la de los Zoldyck -dijo con seriedad, mi mente quedo en blanco sin saber que pensar.

-¿Qué criatura?-pregunte con cautela y temor.

-Usted es una arpía, su padre también lo era su pareja destinada fue su madre, los únicos con sangre de arpía en sus venas son los Potter esto es debido a que estas criaturas son sumamente poderosas y peligrosas: Una arpía es una mezcla entre mujer y buitre. La parte inferior de su cuerpo y las alas son de buitre, y el torso y la cara de mujer con belleza que deslumbra. Su pelo es suave como la seda, y tiene los dientes duros capaz de despedazar cualquier cosa. No suelen llevar ropas. Son seres que infectan a otros seres al atacarles con sus garras. Su lenguaje se basa en una especie de gritos y cacareos muy desagradables. Sin embargo, las arpías cantan una canción mágica, capaz de hechizar a todos los humanos y magos que la oyen. Esta canción la usan cuando se ven atrapadas o cuando quieren atraer a viajeros ocasionales hasta su guarida.

Se deleitan molestando a otros seres que se dedican a cazar y matar a criaturas inocentes en los que ellas consideran sus bosques. Están indefensas cuando están solas y suelen huir. A pesar de ello, son muy vengativas y pueden seguir a un enemigo durante kilómetros. Sus guaridas están situadas en la línea de la costa, y suelen ser cuevas un poco profundas. En ellas suelen guardar algunos tesoros. Estas guaridas albergan a unas diez o doce arpías Las arpías pueden colaborar esporádicamente con magos ejerciendo de espías. He investigado y según lo que averigüé el único mago que se atrevió a enamorar y casarse con una arpía fue un Potter debido a esto a cierta edad todos sus descendientes reciben su herencia mágica-dijo serio, yo estaba aturdido era demasiada información, si tengo una pareja destinada la única persona que se me ocurre y por la que moriría es Draco.

-Es posible encontrar a nuestras parejas destinadas a los once-dije con curiosidad y emoción.

-Si, en realidad su padre se dio cuenta que su madre era su pareja a esa edad-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo puedo confirmarlo?-pregunte, tengo pensado probar si Draco está destinado a mí.

-Le entregare en este momento si así lo desea un collar hecho con esencia de la arpía original, ella hizo en total doce ya que calculo que después de doce generaciones o hijos, la esencia arpía se perdería a menos que otro Potter se case con una de nuevo, solo se han usado siete, ya que hasta ahora los Potter solo han tenido un hijo, debido a que es como una tradición, el que le estoy entregando a usted es el número ocho quiere decir que si usted tiene más de un hijo por ejemplo cuatro ya no existiría parte arpía en sus nietos, ya que a diferencia de los magos que poseen sangre de criaturas ya sea de veelas o vampírica que va disminuyendo con los años, los magos y brujas que poseen sangre de arpía va disminuyendo con la cantidad de hijos que esto tienen ya que parte de la esencia se va esparciendo, por lo que no habrán mas Potter con sangre de arpía. Ahora solo tiene que echar su sangre en ella y acercarlo a la persona que piensa es su pareja si brilla es porque es su persona destinada-dijo mientras hacía aparecer una caja dentro se podría apreciar una hermosa cadena de oro blanco con un dije que tenía una piedra de color gris y a cada lado dos hermosas alas.

-Ahora eche sangre sobre la piedra-yo hice lo que me indico y para mi sorpresa la piedra se transformo en una hermosa esmeralda.

-Cuando le entregue este collar a la persona destinada este brillara y las alas adquirirán un tono diferente, el color de sus alas serán del color de ojos de su pareja-solo asentí.

-Entiendo, gracias por informarme de todo, aun estoy tratando de procesarlo-dije apenado.

-Bueno le entregare el libro de su madre para que este mejor informado, así como también el libro sobre la información de su herencia-con un chasquido de dedos apareció un hermoso libro de color negro era muy grueso y otro color rojo.

-Este libro es un estudio exhaustivo de la familia Zoldyck o Uzumaki sobre los ninjas, los clanes y la historia de ese mundo-dijo Bippock con seriedad, mostrando el libro de cuero negro. Supongo que el otro debe de ser el de mi herencia.

-Me acepta un consejo-dijo serio, asentí sabiendo que sería algo sabio.

-Casase con su persona escogida, si lo hace su magia sera el doble y tendrá mas posibilidades de que le entreguen al niño ya que sería legalmente adulto en todos los sentidos y el ministerio no podrá negarlo, le aconsejo que no le diga nada a Dumbledore sus padres tampoco le contaron nada por algo sera-no pude evitar ruborizarme al pensar en casarme con Draco.

-Hare lo que me diga, solo que para casarme se necesita el consentimiento de la otra persona-dije con burla lo último, me despedí guarde la cadena tengo pensado regalársela a Draco, se que él es mi compañero.

* * *

Bueno chicas aqui esta el primer capi espero que les haya gustado

Saludos Bella


	2. Chapter 2 Mi pareja destinada

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 ** _Parsel -"Hola"_**

 ** _Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus_**

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

Otro idioma "Hola"

Recuerdos _[Hola]_

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 Mi pareja destinada**

Después de salir del banco, fui a comprar el encargo Petunia, en vez de entristecerme al enterarme de que no somos nada, solo siento alivio deje las cosas en la cocina y me fui a mi cuarto a reflexionar, lo primero que tengo que hacer es confirmar que Draco es mi pareja y pedirle que sea mi novio, lo segundo es buscar a mi primo no importa que el Ministerio no quiera aceptar que soy mayor de edad, la magia si lo hará, pero no pienso dejarlo solo, tendré que esperar hasta el próximo verano ahora no puedo hacer nada pero enviare una carta a ese tal Sarutobi para informarle que visitare a Naruto dentro de unos meses y que le informen de mi llegada.

* * *

 _Señor Hiruzen Sarutobi_

 _Soy Harry Potter primo de Naruto Uzumaki, agradezco el que me haya informado sobre la muerte de mi tía, lamentablemente no puedo hacerme presente ahora, pero dentro de unos meses iré a visitar a mi primo y me gustaría que le informara de mi existencia sino lo sabe para que el encuentro no sea confuso._

 _Hay muchas dudas que tengo y que espero usted tenga la amabilidad de aclarármelas, además de que iré a resolver los asuntos que mi clan dejo, por lo que espero le informe al Hokage que vaya preparando los papeles pertinentes sobre las diferentes deudas que posee la aldea con el Clan Uzumaki._

 _Se despide cordialmente._

 _Harry Potter_

* * *

Después de terminar de escribir le pedí a Hedwig que se la llevara a Bippock con una nota adjunta pidiéndole el favor que la mandara a Sarutobi. También le escribiré a Sirius informándole el extraño sueño que tuve, estuve tentado a contarle lo que me dijeron hoy en Gringotts pero si mis padres no lo hicieron debe ser por algo, aunque sospecho que mi padre le conto sobro su parte arpía pero esperare hasta que el me comente algo, a lo mejor lo hicieron para evitar que Dumbledore se enterara.

Desde que había vuelto a Privet Drive, había recibido dos cartas de Sirius. No me las había entregado una lechuza, como era habitual en el correo entre magos, sino unos pájaros tropicales grandes y de brillantes colores. A Hedwigno le habían hecho gracia aquellos llamativos intrusos y se había resistido a dejarlos beber de su bebedero antes de volver a emprender el vuelo. A mí, en cambio, me habían gustado: me habían hecho imaginarme palmeras y arena blanca, y esperaba que donde quiera que se encontrara Sirius: nunca decía dónde, por si interceptaban la carta, se lo estuviera pasando bien. Dudaba que los dementores sobrevivieran durante mucho tiempo en un lugar muy soleado. Quizá por eso Sirius había ido hacia el sur. Las cartas de mi padrino ocultas bajo la utilísima tabla suelta que había debajo de mi cama mostraban un tono alegre, y en ambas le insistía en que lo llamara si lo necesitaba. Pues bien, en aquel momento lo necesitaba...

* * *

 _Querido Sirius:_

 _Gracias por tu última carta. Vaya pájaro más grande: casi no podía entrar por la ventana._

 _Aquí todo sigue como siempre. La dieta de Dudley no va demasiado bien. Mi tía lo descubrió ayer escondiendo en su habitación unas rosquillas que había traído de la calle. Le dijeron que tendrían que rebajarle la paga si seguía haciéndolo, y él se puso como loco y tiró la videoconsola por la ventana. Es una especie de ordenador en el que se puede jugar. Fue algo bastante tonto, realmente, porque ahora ni siquiera puede evadirse con su Mega-Mutilation, tercera generación._

 _Yo estoy bien, sobre todo gracias a que tienen muchísimo miedo de que aparezcas de pronto y los conviertas en murciélagos._

 _Sin embargo, esta mañana me ha pasado algo raro. La cicatriz me ha vuelto a doler. La última vez que ocurrió fue porque Voldemort estaba en Hogwarts. Pero supongo que es imposible que él ronde ahora por aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes si es normal que las cicatrices producidas por maldiciones duelan años después?_

 _Recuerdos a_ _Buckbeak_ _de mi parte._

 _Harry_

* * *

No había por qué explicar lo del sueño, pues no quería dar la impresión de que estaba muy preocupado. Lo deje preparado para cuando Hedwig regresara, esperaba fuera antes de que me vinieran a recoger. Aun recuerdo la cara de Vernon y Petunia cuando llego la invitación de la señora Weasley hace una semana.

 _[Oí un murmullo en la entrada, a alguien riéndose y a tío Vernon respondiendo de manera cortante. Luego se cerró la puerta y oyó rasgar un papel en el recibidor._

 _Tía Petunia posó la tetera en la mesa y miró a su alrededor preguntándose dónde se había metido tío Vernon. No tardó en averiguarlo: regresó un minuto después, lívido._

 _-Tú-me gritó colérico._

 _-Ven a la sala, ahora mismo-Desconcertado, preguntándome qué demonios había hecho en aquella ocasión, me levante, salí de la cocina detrás de tío Vernon y fui con él hasta la habitación contigua. Tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza._

 _-Vaya-dijo, yendo hasta la chimenea y volviéndose hacia mí como si estuviera a punto de pronunciar la sentencia de su arresto._

 _A mi me hubiera encantado preguntar ¿Vaya qué?, pero juzgue prudente poner a prueba el humor de tío Vernon tan temprano, y menos teniendo en cuenta que éste se encontraba sometido a una fuerte tensión por la carencia de alimento. Así que decidí adoptar una expresión de cortés desconcierto._

 _-Acaba de llegar esto, una carta. Sobre ti -dijo tío Vernon, blandiendo ante mí un trozo de papel de color púrpura._

 _Mi desconcierto fue en aumento. ¿Quién le escribiría a tío Vernon sobre mí? ¿Conocía a alguien que enviara cartas por correo?_

 _Tío Vernon me miró furioso; luego bajó los ojos al papel y empezó a leer:_

 _Estimados señor y señora Dursley:_

 _No nos conocemos personalmente, pero estoy segura de que Harry les habrá hablado mucho de mi hijo Ron._

 _Como Harry les habrá dicho, la final de los Mundiales de quidditch tendrá lugar el próximo lunes por la noche, y Arthur, mi marido, acaba de conseguir entradas de primera clase gracias a sus conocidos en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos_ _._

 _Espero que nos permitan llevar a Harry al partido, ya que es una oportunidad única en la vida. Hace treinta años que Gran Bretaña no es la anfitriona de la Copa y es extraordinariamente difícil conseguir una entrada. Nos encantaría que Harry pudiera quedarse con nosotros lo que queda de vacaciones de verano y acompañarlo al tren que lo llevará de nuevo al colegio._

 _Sería preferible que Harry nos enviara la respuesta de ustedes por el medio habitual, ya que el cartero muggle nunca nos ha entregado una carta y me temo que ni siquiera sabe dónde vivimos._

 _Esperando ver pronto a Harry, se despide cordialmente_

 _Molly Weasley_

 _P. D.: Espero que hayamos puesto bastantes sellos.]_

Por poco y me rio por la cantidad de sellos que la señora Weasley había puesto no había ningún espacio en blanco en el sobre, lo bueno es que obtuve el permiso, claro que solo lo conseguí mencionando a Sirius y ahora veré por primera vez en mi vida el mundial y si es posible descubriré por fin si Draco es mi pareja destinada según la última carta que me escribió el ira también. Baje con mi baúl y la jaula vacía, Hedwig llego a tiempo le pedí que le llevara la carta a Sirius y luego se fuera a la Madriguera, me encontré con un ambiente tenso, Vernon ya se encontraba en casa al igual que Dudley. Debí de suponer que estarían aquí después de todo les dije que vendrían a las cincos.

-Espero que le hayas dicho a esa gente que se vista adecuadamente. He visto cómo van. Deberían tener la decencia de ponerse ropa normal-gruño Vernon apenas me vio.

Tuve un presentimiento que me preocupó. Muy raramente había visto a los padres de Ron vistiendo algo que los Dursley pudieran calificar de «normal». Los hijos a veces se ponían ropa muggle durante las vacaciones, pero los padres llevaban generalmente túnicas largas en diversos estados de deterioro. No me inquietaba lo que pensaran los vecinos, pero sí lo desagradables que podían resultar los Dursley con los Weasley si aparecían con el aspecto que aquéllos reprobaban en los brujos.

Vernon se había puesto su mejor traje. Alguien podría interpretarlo como un gesto de bienvenida, pero sabía que lo había hecho para impresionar e intimidar. Dudley, por otro lado, parecía algo disminuido, lo cual no se debía a que su dieta estuviera por fin dando resultado, sino al pánico. La última vez que Dudley se había encontrado con un mago adulto salió ganando una cola de cerdo que le sobresalía de los pantalones, y Petunia y Vernon tuvieron que llevarlo a un hospital privado de Londres para que se la extirparan. Por eso no era sorprendente que Dudley se pasara todo el tiempo restregándose la mano nerviosamente por la rabadilla y caminando de una habitación a otra como los cangrejos, con la idea de no presentar al enemigo el mismo objetivo.

-Creo que si-respondí al ver su insistente mirada, de igual forma no sabía cómo me vendría a busca, porque el viejo Ford Anglia que habían poseído corría libre y salvaje por el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts. Me estaba poniendo nervioso porque estaban retrasados y por los constantes resoplidos y gruñidos de Vernon no estaba nada contento. Justo cuando Vernon iba hablar escuchamos un fuerte ruido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte pero Dudley parecía incapaz de hablar y, con movimientos de pato y agarrándose todavía las nalgas con las manos, entró en la cocina. En el interior de la chimenea de los Dursley, que tenía empotrada una estufa eléctrica que simulaba un falso fuego, se oían golpes y rasguños.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es, Vernon? - preguntó jadeando Petunia, que había retrocedido hacia la pared y miraba aterrorizada la estufa.

La duda sólo duró un segundo. Desde dentro de la chimenea cegada se podían oír voces.

-¡Ay! No, Fred... vuelve, vuelve. Ha habido algún error. Dile a George que no... ¡Ay! No, George, no hay espacio. Regresa enseguida y dile a Ron... –pero el resto no lo pude distinguir.

-A lo mejor Harry nos puede oír, papá... A lo mejor puede ayudarnos a salir... -Se oyó golpear fuerte con los puños al otro lado de la estufa.

-¡Harry! Harry, ¿nos oyes?-Los Dursley me rodearon como un par de lobos hambrientos.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué pasa? -gruñó Vernon furioso, yo aun estaba tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido.

-Han... han intentado llegar con polvos flu Pueden viajar de una chimenea a otra... pero no se imaginaban que la chimenea estaría obstruida. Un momento...-explique conteniendo unas ganas locas de reírme. Me acerque a la chimenea y grite a través de las tablas:

\- ¡Señor Weasley! ¿Me oye?-El martilleo cesó. Alguien, dentro de la chimenea, chistó: « ¡Shh!»

\- ¡Soy Harry, señor Weasley. ..! La chimenea está cegada. No podrán entrar por aquí-grite lo suficientemente fuerte para que me comprendieran.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Para qué diablos taparon la chimenea?-dijo la voz del señor Weasley.

-Tienen una estufa eléctrica -explique ya preocupándome no sabía cómo saldrían de ahí.

-¿De verdad? ¿Has dicho _ecléctica_? ¿Con enchufe? ¡Santo Dios! ¡Eso tengo que verlo...! Pensemos... ¡Ah, Ron! -preguntó emocionado el señor Weasley. La voz de Ron se unió a la de los otros.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Algo ha ido mal?-pregunto contrariado no pude evitar reír por lo obvio.

-No, Ron, qué va. Éste es exactamente el sitio al que queríamos venir-dijo sarcásticamente la voz de Fred.

-Sí, nos lo estamos pasando en grande-añadió George, cuya voz sonaba ahogada, como si lo estuvieran aplastando contra la pared.

-Muchachos, muchachos... Estoy intentando pensar qué podemos hacer... sí... el único modo... Harry, échate atrás-dijo vagamente el señor Weasley, me retire hasta el sofá, pero Vernon dio un paso hacia delante.

-¡Esperen un momento! ¿Qué es lo que pretenden...?-bramó en dirección a la chimenea pero fue tarde porque se escucho una explosión y la estufa eléctrica salió disparada hasta el otro extremo de la sala cuando todas las tablas que tapaban la chimenea saltaron de golpe y expulsaron al señor Weasley, Fred, George y Ron entre una nube de escombros y gravilla suelta. Petunia dio un grito y cayó de espaldas sobre la mesita del café. Vernon la cogió antes de que pegara contra el suelo, y se quedó con la boca abierta, sin habla, mirando a los Weasley, todos con el pelo de color rojo vivo, incluyendo a Fred y George, que eran idénticos hasta el último detalle.

-Así está mejor, ¡Ah, ustedes deben de ser los tíos de Harry!-dijo el señor Weasley, jadeante, sacudiéndose el polvo de la larga túnica verde y colocándose bien las gafas. Seguía siendo alto, delgado y calvo, se dirigió hacia Vernon con la mano tendida, pero Vernon retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de él, arrastrando a Petunia e incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Tenía su mejor traje cubierto de polvo blanco, así como el cabello y el bigote, lo que lo hacía parecer treinta años más viejo.

-Eh... bueno... disculpe todo esto, Ha sido culpa mía: no se me ocurrió que podía estar cegada. Hice que conectaran su chimenea a la Red Flu, ¿sabe? Sólo por esta tarde, para que pudiéramos recoger a Harry. Se supone que las chimeneas de los muggles no deben conectarse... pero tengo un conocido en el Equipo de Regulación de la Red Flu que me ha hecho el favor. Puedo dejarlo como estaba en un segundo, no se preocupe. Encenderé un fuego para que regresen los muchachos, y repararé su chimenea antes de desaparecer yo mismo-dijo el señor Weasley, bajando la mano y observando por encima del hombro el estropicio de la chimenea-sabía que los Dursley no habían entendido ni una palabra. Seguían mirando al señor Weasley con la boca abierta, estupefactos. Con dificultad, Petunia se alzó y se ocultó detrás de Vernon.

-¡Hola, Harry! ¿Tienes listo el baúl? -saludó alegremente el señor Weasley.

-Aquí-respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa. Fred y George me ayudaron a llevarlo pero vi que cuando pasamos dejaron caer unos dulces y sonrieron con malicia.

Después del desastre ocurrido en la casa de los Dursley quien creó quedaron traumados después de vernos desaparecer por la chimenea cuando llegue a la madriguera vi a Ron sentado con dos pelirrojos que nunca había visto pero supuse que eran Bill y Charlie los dos hermanos mayores de los Weasley.

-¿Qué tal te va, Harry?-preguntó el más cercano a mí, dirigiéndome una amplia sonrisa y tendiéndome una mano grande que estreche. Estaba llena de callos y ampollas. Aquél tenía que ser Charlie, que trabajaba en Rumania con dragones. Su constitución era igual a la de los gemelos, y diferente de la de Percy y Ron, que eran más altos y delgados. Tenía una cara ancha de expresión bonachona, con la piel curtida por el clima de Rumania y tan llena de pecas que parecía bronceada; los brazos eran musculosos, y en uno de ellos se veía una quemadura grande y brillante.

Bill se levantó sonriendo y también me estrechó la mano, quien me sorprendió. Sabía que Bill trabajaba para Gringotts, el banco del mundo mágico, y que había sido Premio Anual de Hogwarts, y siempre me lo había imaginado como una versión crecida de Percy: quisquilloso en cuanto al incumplimiento de las normas e inclinado a mandar a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, Bill era no había otra palabra para definirlo, increíble: era alto, tenía el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta, llevaba un colmillo de pendiente e iba vestido de manera apropiada para un concierto de rock, salvo por las botas que, según reconocí no eran de cuero sino de piel de dragón, Draco tenía unas también.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera añadir nada, se oyó un pequeño estallido y el señor Weasley apareció de pronto al lado de George. Tengo que admitir que no lo había visto nunca tan enfadado.

-¡No ha tenido ninguna gracia, Fred! ¿Qué demonios le diste a ese niño muggle?-dijo viéndolo molesto.

-No le di nada, sólo lo dejé caer... Ha sido culpa suya: lo cogió y se lo comió. Yo no le dije que lo hiciera-respondió Fred, con otra sonrisa maligna, en eso tiene razón.

-¡Lo dejaste caer a propósito! Sabías que se lo comería porque estaba a dieta... -vociferó el señor Weasley.

-¿Cuánto le creció la lengua?-preguntó George, con mucho interés.

-Cuando sus padres me permitieron acortársela había alcanzado más de un metro de largo- de nuevo soltamos una sonora carcajada.

-¡No tiene gracia! ¡Ese tipo de comportamiento enturbia muy seriamente las relaciones entre magos y muggles! Me paso la mitad de la vida luchando contra los malos tratos a los muggles, y resulta que mis propios hijos...-Gritó el señor Weasley.

-¡No se lo dimos porque fuera muggle! -respondió Fred, indignado.

-No. Se lo dimos porque es un asqueroso bravucón, ¿No es verdad, Harry?-explicó George.

-Sí, lo es-conteste seriamente.

-¡Ésa no es la cuestión! Ya verán cuando se lo diga a su madre-repuso enfadado el señor Weasley.

-¿Cuando me digas qué?-preguntó una voz tras ellos. La señora Weasley acababa de entrar en la cocina, la sospecha le hacía entornar los ojos.

-¡Ah, hola, Harry! -dijo sonriéndole al advertir que estaba allí. Luego volvió bruscamente la mirada a su mando.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?-El señor Weasley dudó. Me di cuenta de que, a pesar de estar tan enfadado con Fred y George, no había tenido verdadera intención de contarle a la señora Weasley lo ocurrido.

Se hizo un silencio mientras el señor Weasley observaba nervioso a su mujer. Entonces aparecieron Hermione y Ginny en la puerta de la cocina, detrás de la señora Weasley: Las dos me sonrieron, por lo que les sonreí a su vez, lo que provocó que Ginny se sonrojara: se que le gusto podre ser despistado pero no tanto pero para mí, ella es la hermanita menor de mi mejor amigo. Solo tengo ojos para Draco y nadie más.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme, Arthur? -repitió la señora Weasley en un tono de voz que daba miedo.

-Nada Molly, Fred y George sólo... He tenido unas palabras con ellos...-farfulló el señor Weasley.

-¿Qué han hecho esta vez? Si tiene que ver con los «Sortilegios Weasley»...-preguntó la señora Weasley.

-¿Por qué no le enseñas a Harry dónde va a dormir, Ron? -propuso Hermione desde la puerta.

-Ya lo sabe. En mi habitación. Durmió allí la última...-respondió Ron, como siempre darse cuenta de las cosas.

-Podemos ir todos-dijo Hermione, con una significativa mirada.

-¡Ah! de acuerdo-exclamó Ron, cayendo en la cuenta.

-Sí, nosotros también vamos-dijo George, tratando de zafarse del problema que se acercaba.

-¡Ustedes se quedan donde están!-gruñó la señora Weasley.

Ron y yo salimos despacio de la cocina acompañados por Hermione y Ginny, emprendimos el camino por el estrecho pasillo y subimos por la desvencijada escalera que zigzagueaba hacia los pisos superiores.

-¿Qué es eso de los «Sortilegios Weasley»?-pregunte mientras subíamos. Ron y Ginny rieron pero Hermione no.

-Mi madre ha encontrado un montón de cupones de pedido cuando limpiaba la habitación de Fred y George, Largas listas de precios de cosas que ellos han inventado. Artículos de broma, ya sabes: varitas falsas y caramelos con truco, montones de cosas. Es estupendo: nunca me imaginé que hubieran estado inventando todo eso...-explicó Ron en voz baja.

-Hace mucho tiempo que escuchamos explosiones en su habitación, pero nunca supusimos que estuvieran fabricando algo creíamos que simplemente les gustaba el ruido-dijo Ginny emocionada.

-Lo que pasa es que la mayor parte de los inventos... bueno, todos, en realidad... son algo peligrosos y, ¿sabes?, pensaban venderlos en Hogwarts para sacar dinero. Mi madre se ha puesto furiosa con ellos. Les ha prohibido seguir fabricando nada y ha quemado todos los cupones de pedido... Además está enfadada con ellos porque no han conseguido tan buenas notas como esperaba...-dijo Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y también ha habido broncas porque mi madre quiere que entren en el Ministerio de Magia como nuestro padre, y ellos le han dicho que lo único que quieren es abrir una tienda de artículos de broma-añadió Ginny. También me contaron que Percy había entrado a trabajar en el Ministerio y que ya los tenía aburrido con sus discursos sobre los calderos. Nos pusimos a platicar de todo lo que había pasado en el verano, no pude contarles nada sobre Sirius porque esta Ginny y se supone que nadie además de Dumbledore, Hermione y Ron saben de él, claro que le conté a Draco pero los chicos ni siquiera saben de mi amistad y espero futura relación con él.

Para el tan esperado dia de las Mundiales de Quidditch, prácticamente madrugamos ya que nos iríamos atreves de un traslador, según nos informo el señor Weasley nos encontraríamos con Amos Diggory quien trabaja para el departamento de Regulación y Control de las criaturas mágicas. Cuando por fin los vimos estaba con su hijo Cedric Diggory un chico de diecisiete años, era capitán y buscador del equipo de quidditch de la casa Hufflepuff, en Hogwarts. Me parecían agradables hasta que el señor Diggory empezó a alardear sobre la proeza de Cedric al no caerse de la escoba en el partido del año pasado, que me diga lo mismo cuando sea atacado por dementores pensé molesto pero no dije nada.

Cuando llegamos nos separamos ya que los Diggory estaban ubicados en otra zona, decir que me sorprendí cuando entre a la tienda de campaña es poco quede literalmente sin habla. Cuando fuimos a las tribunas donde veríamos el partido, el señor Weasley saludo a muchos trabajadores del Ministerio, Percy se levantaba para saludar a cada momento que parecía que tuviera un erizo en el asiento, Cuando el Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge me saludo con familiaridad, vi como Percy me observaba con envidia, solo bufe cuanto me gustaría pasar inadvertido, justo en ese momento se acercaron tres figuras eran Lucius Malfoy, Draco y una mujer que nunca había visto supongo que debe ser su madre.

-¡Ah, Fudge!-dijo el señor Malfoy, tendiendo la mano al llegar ante el ministro de Magia.

-¿Cómo estás? Me parece que no conoces a mi mujer, Narcisa, ni a nuestro hijo, Draco-dijo serio.

-¿Cómo está usted?, ¿cómo estás?-saludó Fudge, sonriendo e inclinándose ante la señora Malfoy.

-Permítanme presentarles al señor Oblansk... Obalonsk... al señor... Bueno, es el ministro búlgaro de Magia, y, como no entiende ni jota de lo que digo, da lo mismo. Veamos quién más... Supongo que conoces a Arthur Weasley- Fue un momento muy tenso. El señor Weasley y el señor Malfoy se miraron el uno al otro, y recordé claramente la última ocasión en que se habían visto: había sido en la librería Flourish y Blotts, y se habían peleado. Los fríos ojos del señor Malfoy recorrieron al señor Weasley y luego la fila en que estaba sentado.

-Por Dios, Arthur ¿qué has tenido que vender para comprar entradas en la tribuna principal? Me imagino que no te ha llegado sólo con la casa-dijo con suavidad el señor Malfoy.

-Lucius acaba de aportar una generosa contribución para el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, Arthur. Ha venido aquí como invitado mío-dijo el Ministro quien no había escuchado lo que el padre de Draco había dicho, yo no podía apartar mi mirada de Draco quien representaba perfectamente su papel, solo unos segundos sus ojos mostraron calidez cuando se encontraron con los míos.

-¡Ah... qué bien!-dijo el señor Weasley, con una sonrisa muy tensa.

El señor Malfoy observó a Hermione, que se puso algo colorada pero le devolvió la mirada con determinación. Comprendí qué era lo que provocaba aquella mueca de desprecio en los labios del señor Malfoy: se supone que los Malfoy se enorgullecen de ser de sangre limpia; lo que quería decir que consideraban de segunda clase a cualquiera que procediera de familia muggle, como Hermione y deben de mostrar desprecio, no pude evitar recordar cuando Draco me conto que en verano todos los fines de semanas lo pasan en el mundo muggle, disfrutando de lo que este le ofrece. Con la cabeza hizo un gesto desdeñoso al señor Weasley, y continuó caminando hasta llegar a sus asientos. También Draco lanzó a Ron y Hermione una mirada de desprecio, y luego se sentó entre sus padres. Tuve que contenerme en todo el juego para no voltear a verlo.

-Asquerosos-murmuró Ron cuando nos volvimos de nuevo hacia el campo de juego.

Un segundo más tarde, Ludo Bagman llegaba a la tribuna principal como si fuera un indio lanzándose al ataque de un fuerte.

-¿Todos listos? Señor ministro, ¿qué le parece si empezamos? -preguntó. Su redonda cara relucía de emoción como un queso de bola grande.

-Cuando tú quieras, Ludo-respondió Fudge complacido. Ludo sacó la varita, se apuntó con ella a la garganta y dijo:

 **-** _ **¡Sonorus!-**_ Su voz se alzó por encima del estruendo de la multitud que abarrotaba ya el estadio y retumbó en cada rincón de las tribunas.

\- Damas y caballeros... ¡bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a la cuadringentésima vigésima segunda edición de la Copa del Mundo de quidditch!- Los espectadores gritaron y aplaudieron. Ondearon miles de banderas, y los discordantes himnos de sus naciones se sumaron al jaleo de la multitud. El enorme panel que tenían enfrente borró su último anuncio Grageas multisabores de Bertie Bott: ¡un peligro en cada bocado! y mostró a continuación: BULGARIA: 0; IRLANDA: 0.

-Y ahora, sin más dilación, permítanme que les presente a... ¡las mascotas del equipo de Bulgaria!-Las tribunas del lado derecho, que eran un sólido bloque de color escarlata, bramaron su aprobación.

-Me pregunto qué habrán traído-dijo el señor Weasley, inclinándose en el asiento hacia delante.

-¡Aaah! ¡Son _veelas_! -De pronto se quitó las gafas y se las limpió a toda prisa en la tela de la túnica.

Un centenar de veelas acababan de salir al campo de juego. Las veelas eran mujeres, las mujeres más hermosas que había visto nunca... pero no eran humanas. Esto me desconcertó por un momento, mientras trataba de averiguar qué eran realmente: qué podía hacer brillar su piel de aquel modo, con un resplandor plateado; o qué era lo que hacía que, sin que hubiera viento, el pelo dorado se les abriera en abanico detrás de la cabeza. Según el libro las arpías podían transformarse por completo en humanos, así como las veelas por eso tengo curiosidad de cual sera la verdadera forma de estas.

Las veelas se pusieron a bailar, pero a diferencia de otros que parecían embobados con ellas, a mi simplemente me molestaba supongo que es mi parte de criatura aunque según tengo entendido las veelas y arpías se llevan bien, debe ser porque me siento amenazado estando Draco aquí, ahora estoy seguro que es mi pareja. Vi como Ron estaba paralizado, como si quisiera saltar de las tribunas para estar cercas de ellas, cuando la música seso, la multitud se enojo, Ron incluso destruyo el tréboles de su sombrero.

-Y ahora tengan la bondad de alzar sus varitas para recibir a... ¡las mascotas del equipo nacional de Irlanda!- bramó la voz de Ludo Bagman.

En aquel momento, lo que parecía ser un cometa de color oro y verde entró en el estadio como disparado, dio una vuelta al terreno de juego y se dividió en dos cometas más pequeños que se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia los postes de gol. Repentinamente se formó un arco iris que se extendió de un lado a otro del campo de juego, conectando las dos bolas de luz. La multitud exclamaba «¡oooooooh!» y luego «¡aaaaaaah!», era como si estuviéramos contemplando un castillo de fuegos de artificio se desvaneció el arco iris, y las dos bolas de luz volvieron a juntarse y se abrieron: formaron un trébol enorme y reluciente que se levantó en el aire y empezó a elevarse sobre las tribunas. De él caía algo que parecía una lluvia de oro.

-¡Maravilloso!-exclamó Ron cuando el trébol se elevó sobre el estadio dejando caer pesadas monedas de oro que rebotaban al dar en los asientos y en las cabezas de la multitud. Entornando los ojos para ver mejor el trébol, Harry apreció que estaba compuesto de miles de hombrecitos diminutos con barba y chalecos rojos, cada uno de los cuales llevaba una diminuta lámpara de color oro o verde.

-¡Son _leprechauns_!-explicó el señor Weasley, alzando la voz por encima del tumultuoso aplauso de los espectadores, muchos de los cuales estaban todavía buscando monedas de oro debajo de los asientos.

-¡Aquí tienes! ¡Por los omniculares! ¡Ahora me tendrás que comprar un regalo de Navidad, je, je!-dijo Ron muy contento, poniéndome en la mano un montos de monedas de oro, Ron últimamente ha estado muy quisquilloso con respecto al dinero, solo le sonreí.

Ron estaba fascinado con Viktor Krum era delgado, moreno y de piel cetrina, con una nariz grande y curva y cejas negras y muy pobladas. Semejaba una enorme ave de presa. Costaba creer que sólo tuviera dieciocho años. El partido fue realmente emocionante me fascino la manera en que Krum engaño al buscador de Irlanda, al parecer utilizo Amago de Wronski: un desvío del buscador muy peligroso. Ver como se jugaba el quidditch profesionalmente, cada jugada, movimientos, cada estrategia utilizada fue verdaderamente impresionante a pesar de que Krum consiguió la snitch, Irlanda gano el partido.

Pronto nos vimos rodeados de una multitud que abandonaba el estadio para regresar a las tienda de campaña, el señor Weasley nos permitió quedarnos más tiempo despierto, ya había previsto encontrarme con Draco, sin que nadie se diera cuenta le pedí que nos encontráramos en los límites del bosque que está cerca del estadio.

-Iré a comprar recuerdos para Sirius-le susurre a Ron y salí apresuradamente antes de que alguno se ofreciera a acompañarme. Cuando me fui acercando vi a Draco apoyado en un árbol que lo tapaba de ojos curiosos.

-Gracias por venir-dije con una sonrisa.

-Es peligroso, así que espero que sea importante Harry-dijo Draco sonriéndome.

-Si quiero que tomes esto un momento-dije sacando collar, pensé de qué forma lo podría hacer pero no se me ocurrió nada por lo que es mejor ser directo, cuando lo tomo vi con alegría que brillo, Draco me miro sin entender, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo.

-¡Eres tú!, sabía que eras tú-dije sin soltarlo.

-Me podrías explicar que pasa-dijo algo molesto al no comprenderme.

-Primero quiero que sepas que te amo desde antes, simplemente estoy feliz al saber que estamos destinados- vi como se sonrojaba por mi declaración al igual que yo al darme cuenta de la forma tan rápida y acelerada que dije las cosas. Respire profundo y conté lo que me dijeron en Gringott, de mi parte criatura y que él es mi pareja.

-Sabes esta no es la forma en que quería pedirte esto pero ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-dije mirándolo fijamente desde que empecé a hablar Draco no me interrumpió y ahora mi más grande temor es su rechazo.

-No esperaba esto, nunca imagine que tú me fueras a pedir ser tu pareja pero no niego que me gustas y mucho Harry, el saber que estábamos destinado solo refuerza mis sentimientos hacia ti, así que si, me gustaría ser tu novio-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. Tome el collar de su mano y se lo puse en el cuello, vi con deleite como las alas de este cambiaban de color.

Algo que me sorprendió y ahora agradezco es que en el mundo mágico no se catalogan la orientación sexual es decir que no hay heterosexual, bisexual o homosexual como en el mundo muggle, me di cuenta de esto cuando en una ocasión en que Draco y yo platicábamos, vimos a dos chicos de séptimo besándose prácticamente parecían que iban a tener sexo ahí mismo, Draco se indigno y pensé que tenía prejuicio contra los gay, cuando le pregunte me miro confundido preguntándome que era gay, cuando le conté se rio de mi diciendo que lo que lo indigna no es que sean dos chicos sino que se anden besando de esa manera delante de los niños pequeños, me dijo que en el mundo mágico no importas si te enamoras de un hombre o mujer y que no existen esas definiciones sobre los gustos de las personas.

Nos la pasamos platicando, Draco me conto cual era su don especial, me dijo que ve el futuro atreves de sueños, pero que no le pasa todo el tiempo, que gracias a él su padre ha logrado las mejores inversiones y su fortuna a crecido. También lo bese una y otra vez ahora que podía hacerlo no me cansaba, todo estaba perfecto hasta que escuchamos explosiones y gritos.

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les traigo otro capi de mi nueva historia espero que les guste.

Saludos Bella.


	3. Chapter 3 La marca tenebrosa

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 ** _Parsel -"Hola"_**

 ** _Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus_**

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

Otro idioma "Hola"

Recuerdos _[Hola]_

 **Nota Mil disculpa por no haber actualizado pero no tenia compu gracias a todas por sus reviews y espero que les guste el capi.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3 La Marca Tenebrosa, Hogwarts y Konoha**

 **Pov Harry**

Los gritos se oían por todos lados, lo único que pude hacer fue tomar a Draco y alejarnos del caos.

A la luz de los escasos fuegos que ardían, pude ver a gente que corría hacia donde antes estábamos nosotros, huyendo de algo que se acercaba detrás, por el campo, algo que emitía extraños destellos de luz y hacía un ruido como de disparos de pistola. Llegaban hasta nosotros abucheos escandalosos, carcajadas estridentes y gritos de borracho, vi que apareció una fuerte luz de color verde que iluminó la escena.

A través del campo marchaba una multitud de magos, que iban muy apretados y se movían todos juntos apuntando hacia arriba con las varitas. Entorne los ojos para distinguirlos mejor. Parecía que no tuvieran rostro, pero luego comprendí que iban tapados con capuchas y máscaras. Sentí que Draco me apretaba fuerte el brazo y miraba fijamente lo mismo que yo. Por encima de ellos, en lo alto, flotando en medio del aire, había cuatro figuras que se debatían y contorsionaban adoptando formas grotescas. Era como si los magos enmascarados que iban por el campo fueran titiriteros y los que flotaban en el aire fueran sus marionetas, manejadas mediante hilos invisibles que surgían de las varitas. Dos de las figuras eran muy pequeñas.

Al grupo se iban juntando otros magos, que reían y apuntaban también con sus varitas a las figuras del aire. La marcha de la multitud arrollaba las tiendas de campaña. En una o dos ocasiones, vi a alguno de los que marchaban destruir con un rayo originado en su varita alguna tienda que le estorbaba el paso. Varias se prendieron. El griterío iba en aumento.

Las personas que flotaban era el señor Roberts, el gerente del camping. Los otros tres bien podían ser su mujer y sus hijos. Con la varita, uno de los de la multitud hizo girar a la señora Roberts hasta que quedó cabeza abajo: su camisón cayó entonces para revelar unas grandes bragas. Ella hizo lo que pudo para taparse mientras la multitud, abajo, chillaba y abucheaba alegremente.

-Dan ganas de vomitar, dan verdaderas ganas de vomitar...-susurró Draco, observando al más pequeño de los niños muggles, que había empezado a dar vueltas como una peonza, a veinte metros de altura, con la cabeza caída y balanceándose de lado a lado como si estuviera muerto.

Las farolas de colores que habían iluminado el camino al estadio estaban apagadas. Oscuras siluetas daban tumbos entre los árboles, y se oía el llanto de niños; a nuestro alrededor, en el frío aire de la noche, resonaban gritos de ansiedad y voces aterrorizadas. Estuve a punto de ir a ayudar a los muggles pero Draco me detuvo y miraba con horror algo en el cielo seguí su mirada durante una fracción de segundo, creí que aquello era otra formación de leprechauns. Luego comprendí que se trataba de una calavera de tamaño colosal, compuesto de lo que parecían estrellas de color esmeralda y con una lengua en forma de serpiente que le salía de la boca. Mientras miraba, la imagen se alzaba más y más, resplandeciendo en una bruma de humo verdoso, estampada en el cielo negro como si se tratara de una nueva constelación.

De pronto, el bosque se llenó de gritos. Yo no comprendía por qué, pero la única causa posible era la repentina aparición de la calavera, que ya se había elevado lo suficiente para iluminar el bosque entero como un horrendo anuncio de neón. Busque en la oscuridad a la persona que había hecho aparecer la calavera, pero no vi a nadie.

-¡Harry, vamos, muévete! –Draco me agarro por la parte de atrás de la chaqueta, y tiraba de mi.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte sobresaltándome al ver su cara tan pálida y aterrorizada.

-¡Es la Marca Tenebrosa, Harry! ¡El signo de Quien-tú-sabes! -gimió Draco, tirando de mi con toda su fuerza.

-¿El de Voldemort?-me miro con reproche pero asintió me deje guiar por él, cuando estuvimos fuera de la vista, lo abrace con fuerza ya que temblaba comprendía su miedo, yo me siento igual, temo que esto se relacione con el extraño sueño que tuve. Cuando se tranquilizo no pude evitar contárselo con detalle si antes tenía miedo ahora estaba peor.

-Escúchame bien Harry, no quiero que hagas nada sin consultarme, temo que este año sera peor que los anteriores estaré pendiente por si puedo ver algo y te lo contare-dijo mientras me besaba yo correspondí feliz, a pesar de todo no puedo evitar adorar estos momentos.

-Lo prometo-fue lo único que le dije.

-Tenemos que separarnos, deben de estar preocupados por nosotros, nos vemos en Hogwarts-me beso de nuevo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar vi como corría hacia donde estaba su madre, suspire aliviado al ver que estaría bien y busque a los Weasley y Hermione.

Cuando los encontré me entere de que al parecer la marca tenebrosa había sido conjurada por la varita de Ron quien la perdió cuando corrían, y que por algún motivo la tenía la elfina de Barty Crouch, así como también este pensaba darle la prenda, no pude evitar sentir lástima porque no todos los elfos domésticos son como Dobby. Cuando nos encontramos con los demás el señor Weasley le conto lo sucedido. Al finalizar Percy se mostraba indignado.

-¡Bueno, el señor Crouch tiene toda la razón en querer deshacerse de semejante elfina! Escapar cuando él le mandó expresamente que se quedara... avergonzarlo ante todo el Ministerio... ¿En qué situación habría quedado él si la hubieran llevado ante el Departamento de Regulación y Control...?-dijo indignado.

-Ella no hizo nada... ¡Sólo estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado!-lo interrumpió Hermione con brusquedad. Percy se quedó desconcertado. Hermione siempre se había llevado muy bien con él, mejor, de hecho, que cualquiera de los demás.

-¡Hermione, un mago que ocupa una posición cómo la del señor Crouch no puede permitirse tener una elfina doméstica que hace tonterías con una varita mágica!-declaró Percy pomposamente, recuperando el aplomo.

-¡No hizo tonterías con la varita! ¡Sólo la recogió del suelo!-gritó Hermione.

-Bueno, ¿puede explicar alguien qué era esa cosa en forma de calavera? No le ha hecho daño a nadie... ¿Por qué le dan tanta importancia? -pidió Ron, impaciente.

-Ya te lo dije, Ron, es el símbolo de Quien-tú-sabes. He leído sobre el tema en _Auge y calda de las Artes Oscuras_ -explicó Hermione, antes de que pudiera contestar ningún otro.

-Y no se la había vuelto a ver desde hacia trece años. Es natural que la gente se aterrorizara... Ha sido casi cómo volver a ver a Quien-tú-sabes-añadió en voz baja el señor Weasley.

-Sigo sin entenderlo Quiero decir que no deja de ser simplemente una señal en el cielo...-dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo, a veces es tan lento en comprender que las cosas.

-Ron, Quien-tú-sabes y sus seguidores mostraban la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo cada vez que cometían un asesinato-repuso el señor Weasley .El terror que inspiraba... No puedes ni imaginártelo: eres demasiado joven. Imagínate que vuelves a casa y ves la Marca Tenebrosa flotando justo encima, y comprendes lo que estás a punto de encontrar dentro... Era lo que más temía todo el mundo... lo peor...-El señor Weasley se estremeció. Se hizo el silencio.

-Bueno, quienquiera que la hiciera aparecer esta noche, a nosotros nos fastidió, porque los _mortífagos_ echaron a correr en cuanto la vieron. Todos se desaparecieron antes de que nosotros hubiéramos llegado lo bastante cerca para desenmascarar a ninguno de ellos. Afortunadamente, pudimos coger a la familia Roberts antes de que dieran contra el suelo. En estos momentos les están modificando la memoria. Creo que esta noche hemos visto lo que queda de ellos; quiero decir, los que se libraron de Azkaban. -dijo Bill quien se revisaba la pequeña herida en el brazo.

-Pero no tenemos pruebas de eso, Bill, aunque es probable que tengas razón-observó el señor Weasley desesperanzado.

-Apuesto a que sí ¡Papá!, encontramos a Draco Malfoy en el bosque junto a su madre, estoy seguro que su padre era uno de los enmascarados-dijo Ron de pronto, seguro fue cuando nos separamos.

-Pero ¿qué pretendían los partidarios de Voldemort...?-empecé a decir cambiando de tema. Todos se estremecieron. Como la mayoría de los magos, los Weasley evitaban siempre pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort. Draco solo me mira con reproche pero no se estremece.

-Lo siento ¿Qué pretendían los partidarios de Quien-ustedes-saben, haciendo levitar a los muggles? Quiero decir, ¿para qué lo hicieron? -añadí apresuradamente.

-¿Para qué? Harry, ésa es su idea de la diversión. La mitad de los asesinatos de muggles que tuvieron lugar bajo el poder de Quien-tú-sabes se cometieron nada más que por diversión. Me imagino que anoche bebieron bastante y no pudieron aguantar las ganas de recordarnos que todavía están ahí y son unos cuantos. Una encantadora reunión para ellos-dijo el señor Weasley, con una risa forzada. Después de todo este alboroto el Ministerio era todo un caos con las cartas de angustias de las familias al ver nuevamente la marca tenebrosa.

Ni Percy ni su padre pararon mucho en casa durante la semana siguiente. Se marchaban cada mañana antes de que se levantara el resto de la familia, y volvían cada noche después de la cena.

-Es un absoluto caos. Me he pasado toda la semana apagando fuegos. La gente no ha dejado de enviarnos vociferadores y, claro, si no se abren enseguida, estallan. Hay quemaduras por todo mi escritorio, y mi mejor pluma quedó reducida a cenizas-contaba Percy dándose tono, la noche antes del retorno a Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué envían tantos vociferadores? -preguntó Ginny mientras arreglaba con celo su ejemplar de Mil y una hierbas y hongos mágicos sobre la alfombrilla que había delante de la chimenea de la sala de estar.

-Para quejarse de la seguridad en los Mundiales, reclaman compensaciones por los destrozos en sus propiedades. Mundungus Fletcher nos ha puesto una demanda por una tienda de doce dormitorios con jacuzzi, pero lo tengo calado: sé a ciencia cierta que estuvo durmiendo bajo una capa levantada sobre unos palos-explicó Percy la señora Weasley miró el reloj de pared del rincón. Me gustaba ese reloj era completamente inútil para dar la hora, pero en otros aspectos era muy informativo. Tenía nueve manecillas de oro, y cada una de ellas llevaba grabado el nombre de un miembro de la familia Weasley. No había números alrededor de la esfera, sino indicaciones de dónde podía encontrarse cada miembro de la familia; indicaciones tales como en casa, en el colegio, en el trabajo, pero también perdido, en el hospital, en la cárcel y, en la posición en que en los relojes normales está el número doce, ponía En peligro mortal.

Ocho de las manecillas señalaban en aquel instante la posición «En casa», pero la del señor Weasley, que era la más larga, aún seguía marcando «En el trabajo». La señora Weasley exhaló un suspiro.

-Su padre no había tenido que ir a la oficina un fin de semana desde los días de Quien-ustedes-saben, Lo hacen trabajar demasiado. Si no vuelve pronto se le va a echar a perder la cena-explicó la señora Weasley aun agobiada.

-Bueno, papá piensa que tiene que compensar de alguna manera el error que cometió el día del partido, ¿no? A decir verdad, fue un poco imprudente al hacer una declaración pública sin contar primero con la autorización del director de su departamento...-repuso Percy.

-¡No te atrevas a culpar a tu padre por lo que escribió esa miserable de Skeeter! —dijo la señora Weasley, estallando de repente.

-Si papá no hubiera dicho nada, la vieja Rita habría escrito que era lamentable que nadie del Ministerio informara de nada .Rita Skeeter nunca deja bien a nadie. Recuerda que en una ocasión entrevistó a todos los rompedores de maldiciones de Gringotts, y a mí me llamó, gilí del pelo largo-Intervino Bill, que estaba jugando al ajedrez con Ron.

-Bueno, la verdad es que está un poco largo, cielo. Si me dejaras tan sólo que...-dijo con suavidad la señora Weasley.

-No, mamá-dijo con voz cansina como si no fuera la primera vez que se lo decía. La lluvia golpeaba contra la ventana de la sala de estar. Hermione se hallaba inmersa en el Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 4º, ya que la señora Weasley había comprado nuestros ejemplares en el callejón Diagon. Charlie zurcía un pasamontañas a prueba de fuego. Yo tenía a mis pies el equipo de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras que me había regalado Hermione el día en que cumplí trece años, le sacaba brillo a mi Saeta de Fuego. Fred y George estaban sentados en un rincón algo apartado, con las plumas en la mano, cuchicheando con la cabeza inclinada sobre un pedazo de pergamino. Estaba ansioso por volver a ver a Draco, y saber cómo le fue con su padre ya que después del mundial me mando una carta diciendo que les contaría lo nuestro y que me diría como le fue en Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Pov Draco**

Después del lamentable final del mundial, regresamos a la mansión los días que siguieron fueron un verdadero caos, según padre el Ministerio no lograba contener las cartas que llegaban por minutos, mañana regresaría a Hogwarts por lo que ya es hora de que platique con ellos, estoy nervioso porque sé que tengo que contarles lo que me dijo Harry. Respire profundo y trate de relajarme.

-Padre, Madre tengo algo importante que decirles-dije serio pase lo que pase no pienso separarme de Harry aunque termine desheredado.

-Es importante, sabes que con lo que paso en la mundial tengo que pensar muy bien que debo de hacer-dijo padre con frialdad.

-Lo que tengo que decirles puede influir en tu decisión-vi como apartaba los papeles que tenia y me prestaba atención al igual que mi madre que dejo de leer esa novela muggle que tanto le gusta.

-Estoy saliendo con Harry Potter-solté sin tacto alguno.

-Es una broma, no me hace ninguna gracia-dijo mi padre levantándose y viéndome con seriedad, negué y observe a mi madre.

-Explícanos mejor dragón, no creo que esta decisión y acercamiento con Potter sea de la noche a la mañana-dijo mi madre con tranquilidad.

-No hay nada que explicar, quiero que termines con él, sabes en el peligro que nos pones-dijo padre molesto.

-No lo hare- y antes de que protestara de nuevo le conté todo, desde la cartas hasta lo último que me dijo Harry.

-Estamos destinados padre, y sé que cuando Harry reciba su herencia sera mucho más poderoso que el señor tenebroso-dije con firmeza. Porque a diferencia del resto del mundo mágico, Padre estaba seguro que el señor tenebroso regresaría.

-Lucius esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad de salir de toda esta situación en la que nuestros padres nos metieron-dijo mi madre, se miraron hasta padre asintió, sonreí al saber que aceptaban mi relación.

-Bien no me reuniré de nuevo con los mortífagos, ni regresare al lado del señor oscuro, pero debes decirle a tu _novio_ que tendrá que protegernos de ambos bandos, quiero hablar con el apenas se dé la ocasión-dijo padre con seriedad.

-Se que lo hará-confirme sin duda alguna.

-Iré a fortalecer las barreras, es mejor prevenir no sabemos cuando el señor tenebroso regresara y no quiero que nos agarre de sorpresa, solo espero no equivocarme con esta decisión-dijo padre con seriedad.

-No lo haces querido, por primera vez en nuestra vida se que estamos haciendo lo correcto-dijo mi madre con una hermosa sonrisa, estaba ansioso de regresar a Hogwarts y contarle a Harry.

* * *

 **Pov Harry**

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, había en el ambiente una definida tristeza de fin de vacaciones. La copiosa lluvia seguía salpicando contra la ventana mientras me ponía los vaqueros y una sudadera. Se pondría la túnica del colegio cuando estuviera en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Por fin Ron, Fred, George y yo bajamos a desayunar. Acabábamos de llegar al rellano del primer piso, cuando la señora Weasley apareció al pie de la escalera, con expresión preocupada.

-¡Arthur! ¡Arthur! ¡Mensaje urgente del Ministerio!-llamó mirando hacia arriba me pegue contra la pared cuando el señor Weasley pasó metiendo mucho ruido, con la túnica puesta del revés, y desapareció de la vista a toda prisa. Cuando entramos a la cocina, vi a la señora Weasley buscando nerviosa por los cajones del aparador y al señor Weasley inclinado sobre el fuego, hablando con... mire sin poder creer lo que estaba frente a mis ojos, la cabeza de Amos Diggory se encontraba en medio de las llamas. Hablaba muy deprisa, completamente indiferente a las chispas que saltaban en torno a él y a las llamas que le lamían las orejas.

-Los vecinos muggles oyeron explosiones y gritos, y por eso llamaron a esos... ¿cómo los llaman...?, «pocresías». Arthur, tienes que ir para allá...-era parte de lo que se entendía aunque aun no comprendía de que hablaban.

-¡Aquí está!-dijo sin aliento la señora Weasley, poniendo en las manos de su marido un pedazo de pergamino, un tarro de tinta y una pluma estrujada.

-... Ha sido una suerte que yo me enterara, tenía que ir temprano a la oficina para enviar un par de lechuzas, y encontré a todos los del Uso Indebido de la Magia que salían pitando. ¡Si Rita Skeeter se entera de esto, Arthur...!-continuó la cabeza del señor Diggory.

-¿Qué dice Ojoloco que sucedió?-preguntó el señor Weasley, que abrió el tarro de tinta, mojó la pluma y se dispuso a tomar notas. La cabeza del señor Diggory puso cara de resignación.

-Dice que oyó a un intruso en el patio de su casa. Dice que se acercaba sigilosamente a la casa, pero que los contenedores de basura lo cogieron por sorpresa-dijo deprisa.

-¿Qué hicieron los contenedores de basura?-inquirió el señor Weasley, escribiendo como loco.

-Por lo que sé, hicieron un ruido espantoso y prendieron fuego a la basura por todas partes. Parece ser que uno de los contenedores todavía andaba por allí cuando llegaron los «pocresías»-explicó el señor Diggory. El señor Weasley emitió un gruñido.

-¿Y el intruso? –pregunto el señor Weasley.

-Ya conoces a Ojoloco, Arthur ¿Que alguien se acercó al patio de su casa en medio de la noche? Me parece más probable que fuera un gato asustado que anduviera por allí cubierto de mondas de patata. Pero, si los del Uso Indebido de la Magia le echan las manos encima a Ojoloco, se la ha cargado. Piensa en su expediente. Tenemos que librarlo acusándolo de alguna cosa de poca monta, algo relacionado con tu departamento. ¿Qué tal lo de los contenedores que han explotado?-dijo la cabeza del señor Diggory, volviendo a poner cara de resignación.

-Sería una buena precaución ¿Ojoloco no usó la varita? ¿No atacó realmente a nadie?-repuso el señor Weasley, con el entrecejo fruncido y sin dejar de escribir a toda velocidad.

-Apuesto a que saltó de la cama y comenzó a echar maleficios contra todo lo que tenía a su alcance desde la ventana pero les costará trabajo demostrarlo, porque no hay heridos.-contestó el señor Diggory.

-Bien, ahora voy-dijo el señor Weasley. Se metió en el bolsillo el pergamino con las notas que había tomado y volvió a salir a toda prisa de la cocina. La cabeza del señor Diggory miró a la señora Weasley.

-Lo siento, Molly siento haber tenido que molestaros tan temprano... pero Arthur es el único que puede salvar a Ojoloco, y se supone que es hoy cuando Ojoloco empieza su nuevo trabajo. ¿Por qué tendría que escoger esta noche...?-dijo, más calmado.

-No importa, Amos ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres una tostada o algo antes de irte?-repuso la señora Weasley.

-Eh... bueno-aceptó el señor Diggory. La señora Weasley cogió una tostada untada con mantequilla de un montón que había en la mesa de la cocina, la puso en las tenacillas de la chimenea y se la acercó al señor Diggory a la boca.

-Gacias-masculló sin decir bien la palabra debido a la tostada y luego, haciendo se desvaneció. Oí al señor Weasley despidiéndose apresuradamente de Bill, Charlie, Percy y las chicas. A los cinco minutos volvió a entrar en la cocina, con la túnica ya bien puesta y pasándose un peine por el pelo.

-Será mejor que me den prisa. Que tengan un buen trimestre, muchachos —nos dijo el señor Weasley, mientras se echaba una capa sobre los hombros y se disponía a desaparecerse.

-Molly, ¿podrás llevar tú a los chicos a la estación de Kings Cross?-dijo apresurado.

-Por supuesto que sí, Tú cuida de Ojoloco, que ya nos arreglaremos-asintió ella. Al desaparecerse el señor Weasley, Bill y Charlie entraron en la cocina.

-¿Alguien mencionó a Ojoloco? ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?-preguntó Bill.

-Dice que alguien intentó entrar anoche en su casa-explicó la señora Weasley.

-¿ _Ojoloco_ Moody? ¿No es el chiflado...? -dijo George pensativo, poniéndose mermelada de naranja en la tostada.

-Tu padre tiene muy alto concepto de él-le recordó severamente la señora Weasley.

-Sí, bueno, papá colecciona enchufes, ¿no? Dios los cría...-comentó Fred en voz baja, cuando su madre salió de la cocina.

-Moody fue un gran mago en su tiempo-afirmó Bill.

-Es un viejo amigo de Dumbledore, ¿verdad?-dijo Charlie.

-Pero Dumbledore tampoco es lo que se entiende por normal, ¿a qué no? Bueno, ya sé que es un genio y todo eso...-repuso Fred.

-¿Quién es Ojoloco?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-Está retirado, pero antes trabajaba para el Ministerio Yo lo conocí un día en que papá me llevó con él al trabajo. Era un _auror_ : uno de los mejores... un cazador de magos tenebrosos La mitad de las celdas de Azkaban las ha llenado él. Pero se creó un montón de enemigos... sobre todo familiares de los que atrapaba... y, según he oído, en su vejez se ha vuelto realmente paranoico. Ya no confía en nadie. Ve magos tenebrosos por todas partes-explicó Charlie pensando que no comprendía algunas cosas pero Draco me ha contado mucho sobre el mundo mágico.

Bill y Charlie decidieron ir a despedirlos a todos a la estación de Kings Cross, pero Percy, disculpándose de forma exagerada, dijo que no podía dejar de ir al trabajo.

-En estos momentos no puedo tomarme más tiempo libre realmente el señor Crouch está empezando a confiar en mí-declaró engreídamente.

-Sí, ¿y sabes una cosa, Percy? Creo que no tardará en aprenderse tu nombre-le dijo George muy serio. La señora Weasley tuvo que usar el teléfono de la oficina de correos del pueblo para pedir tres taxis muggles ordinarios que los llevaran a Londres.

-Arthur intentó que el Ministerio nos dejara unos coches pero no había ninguno libre... Éstos no parecen estar muy contentos, ¿verdad? -me susurró la señora Weasley mientras observábamos a los taxistas subir los baúles, me abstuve de decirle que ellos no estaban acostumbrados a transportar lechuzas nerviosas. El viaje a pesar de lo incomodo y bullicioso fue tranquilos cuando llegamos nos despedimos de Charlie de Bill y la señora Weasley.

-Quizá nos veamos antes de lo que piensas-le dijo Charlie a Ginny, sonriendo, al abrazarla.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó Fred muy interesado.

-Ya lo verás, pero no le digas a Percy que he dicho nada, porque, al fin y al cabo, es información reservada, hasta que el ministro juzgue conveniente levantar el secreto-respondió Charlie.

-Sí, ya me gustaría volver a Hogwarts este año-dijo Bill con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el tren con nostalgia.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber George, intrigado.

-Porque van a tener un curso muy interesante quizá podría hacer algo de tiempo para ir y echar un vistazo a...-explicó Bill, parpadeando.

-¿A qué?-pregunte pero en aquel momento sonó el silbato, y la señora Weasley los empujó hacia las puertas de los vagones.

-Gracias por la estancia, señora Weasley-dijo Hermione después de que subimos al tren, cerramos la puerta y nos asomamos por la ventanilla para hablar con ella.

-Sí, gracias por todo, señora Weasley-dije sinceramente.

-El placer ha sido mío, los invitaría también a pasar la Navidad, pero... bueno, creo que preferirán quedarse en Hogwarts, porque con una cosa y otra...-respondió ella. Los gemelos y Ron estuvieron tratando de sacarles lo que sabían que pasaría pero no les dijeron nada, y el tren empezó a moverse por lo que nos quedamos con la pusimos a platicar sobre lo ocurrido en el mundial.

-¡Shh! -susurró de pronto Hermione, poniéndose un dedo en los labios y señalando el compartimiento de al lado. Los tres agudizamos el oído y, a través de la puerta entreabierta, oímos una voz familiar que arrastraba las palabras. Solo escucharlo hizo que me pusiera nervioso y quisiera besarlo.

-... Mi padre pensó en enviarme a Durmstrang antes que a Hogwarts. Conoce al director. Bueno, ya saben lo que piensa de Dumbledore: a ése le gustan demasiado las sangres sucias... En cambio, en el Instituto Durmstrang no admiten a los de su tipo. Pero a mi madre no le gustaba la idea de que yo fuera al colegio tan lejos. Mi padre dice que en Durmstrang tienen una actitud mucho más sensata que en Hogwarts con respecto a las Artes Oscuras. Los alumnos de Durmstrang las aprenden de verdad: no tienen únicamente esa porquería de defensa contra ellas que tenemos nosotros...- Hermione se levantó, fue de puntillas hasta la puerta del compartimiento y la cerró para no dejar pasar la voz de Malfoy. Agradezco que su madre no quisiera mandarlo lejos, sonreí al recordar como odia Draco tener que estar comportándose así todo el tiempo.

-Así que piensa que Durmstrang le hubiera venido mejor, ¿no? Me gustaría que lo hubieran llevado allí. De esa forma no tendríamos que aguantarlo. -dijo irritada Hermione.

-¿Durmstrang es otra escuela de magia?-pregunte curioso.

-Sí y tiene una reputación horrible. Según el libro Evaluación de la educación mágica en Europa, da muchísima importancia a las Artes Oscuras-dijo Hermione desdeñosamente

-Creo que he oído algo sobre ella ¿Dónde está? ¿En qué país?-comentó Ron pensativamente.

-Bueno, nadie lo sabe-repuso Hermione, levantando las cejas.

-Eh... ¿por qué no?-dije extrañado.

-Hay una rivalidad tradicional entre todas las escuelas de magia. A las de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons les gusta ocultar su paradero para que nadie les pueda robar los secretos-explicó Hermione con naturalidad.

-¡Vamos! ¡No digas tonterías! Durmstrang tiene que tener el mismo tamaño que Hogwarts. ¿Cómo van a esconder un castillo enorme?-exclamó Ron, riéndose.

-¡Pero si también Hogwarts está oculto! Eso lo sabe todo el mundo, bueno todo el que ha leído historia de Hogwarts-dijo Hermione, sorprendida.

Seguimos platicando sobre las otras escuelas y los diferentes métodos que pudieron usar para ocultarse, nos la estábamos pasando bien hasta que empezaron hablar mal de Draco, se que ellos tienen razón para que no les agrade pero ahora me es más difícil ignorarlo.

Varios de nuestros amigos pasaron a vernos a lo largo de la tarde, incluidos Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom. Seamus aún llevaba la escarapela del equipo de Irlanda. Parecía que iba perdiendo su magia poco a poco, y, aunque todavía gritaba « ¡Troy!, ¡Mullet!, ¡Moran!», lo hacía de forma muy débil y como fatigada. Después de una media hora, Hermione, harta de la inacabable charla sobre quidditch, se puso a leer una vez más el Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 4º, e intentó aprenderse el encantamiento convocador.

Draco acababa de aparecer en el vano de la puerta. Detrás de él estaban Crabbe y Goyle, sus enormes y brutos amigotes, no sé cómo no se desespera al estar con ellos, que parecían haber crecido durante el verano al menos treinta centímetros cada uno. Evidentemente, habían escuchado la conversación a través de la puerta del compartimiento, que Dean y Seamus habían dejado entreabierta. Y como siempre se burlaron de nosotros, bueno en realidad de Ron y Hermione. Solo suspire odio este teatro que tenemos que hacer pero por el momento no podemos decir nada. Después de alardear un poco se iba a ir cuando me miro con fijeza y yo hice lo mismo me guiño un ojo y salió. Trate de no sonreír, me volveré loco si no lo beso pronto.

* * *

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

 **Pov Sarutobi**

En mis manos tenia la respuesta a la carta que mande a Inglaterra, debo decir que me sorprendió lo escrito aquí, no tuve más opción que solicitar una reunión después de todo dentro de unos meses tendremos al líder del clan Uzumaki.

-Bien Sarutobi-sama, ¿por qué la reunión?-pregunto el Hokage, lo mire y no pude evitar suspirar por como habían acabado las cosas me cuesta creer que Minato se haya convertido en el hombre que ahora es, pero ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto lo único que me queda hacer es velar por el bienestar de Naruto.

-La solicite porque me acaba de llegar la respuesta de la carta que enviamos informando de la muerte de Kushina-dije serio.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?-pregunto Hiashi Hyuga.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no veo en que nos puede afectar lo que diga esa carta-dijo Fugaku Uchiha.

-Acepte informar a su familia porque usted me lo pidió pero al igual que Hyuga-san y Uchiha-san no se en que puede afectar el contenido de esa carta a la aldea-dijo Minato serio.

-Afecta porque quien me contesto el actual líder del clan y no viene solo a ver a Naruto sino también a resolver los pendientes que tiene su clan con la aldea, y como todos sabrán la aldea le debe mucho dinero a Clan Uzumaki sin contar lo que cada Clan le debe por su cuenta-dije con seriedad.

-No debieron de haber mandado esa carta, fue una estupidez-dijo Danzo al darse cuenta que si esa persona quisiera podría llevar a la ruina a la aldea.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada, tendremos que pensar en una negociación-dijo Shikaku Nara.

-Todo por culpa de ese demonio-dijo un civil a lo que la mayoría asintió, solo suspire esta sería una reunión muy larga.

* * *

Como mencione antes no tenía compu, pero ya mi padrino me la trajo por lo que estaré actualizando continuamente, en verdad lamento haber tardado tanto espero que les guste y nos seguimos leyendo.

Saludos Bella


	4. Chapter 4 El torneo de los tres magos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 ** _Parsel -"Hola"_**

 ** _Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus_**

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

 **Otro idioma "Hola"**

 **Recuerdos** ** _[Hola]_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 El torneo de los tres magos**

 **Pov Harry**

Los carruajes atravesaron las verjas flanqueadas por estatuas de cerdos alados y luego avanzaron por el ancho camino, balanceándose peligrosamente bajo lo que empezaba a convertirse en un temporal. Pegando la cara a la ventanilla, podía ver cada vez más próximo el castillo de Hogwarts, con sus numerosos ventanales iluminados reluciendo borrosamente tras la cortina de lluvia. Los rayos cruzaban el cielo cuando su carruaje se detuvo ante la gran puerta principal de roble, que se alzaba al final de una breve escalinata de piedra.

Los que ocupaban los carruajes de delante corrían ya subiendo los escalones para entrar en el castillo. Ron, Hermione, Neville y yo, saltamos del carruaje y subimos la escalinata a toda prisa, y sólo levantamos la vista cuando nos hallamos cubierto en el interior del cavernoso vestíbulo alumbrado con antorchas y ante la majestuosa escalinata de mármol.

—¡Caray! —exclamó Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza y poniéndolo todo perdido de agua

— Si esto sigue así, va a terminar desbordándose el lago. Estoy empapado... ¡Ay! - un globo grande y rojo lleno de agua acababa de estallarle en la cabeza. Empapado y farfullando de indignación, Ron se tambaleó y cayó contra mí, al mismo tiempo que un segundo globo lleno de agua caía... rozando a Hermione. Estalló en mis pies, y una ola de agua fría me mojó las zapatillas y los calcetines. A mi alrededor, todos chillaban y se empujaban en un intento de huir de la línea de fuego. Levante la vista y vi, flotando a seis o siete metros por encima de nosotros, a Peeves el poltergeist.

—¡Peeves! Peeves, baja aquí Ahora mismo! —gritó una voz irritada, acababa de entrar apresuradamente desde el Gran Comedor la profesora McGonagall, resbaló en el suelo mojado y para no caerse tuvo que agarrarse al cuello de Hermione.

—¡Ay! Perdón, señorita Granger. —pude ver como Hermione hacia un esfuerzo para que no cayeran las dos.

—¡No se preocupe, profesora! —dijo Hermione jadeando y frotándose la garganta.

—¡Peeves, baja aquí ahora! —bramó la profesora McGonagall, enderezando su sombrero puntiagudo y mirando hacia arriba a través de sus gafas de montura cuadrada.

—¡No estoy haciendo nada! —contestó Peeves entre risas, arrojando unos nuevos globos a chicas de quinto quienes gritaron y entraron corriendo al gran comedor.

El Gran Comedor, estaba decorado para el banquete de comienzo de curso, tenía un aspecto tan espléndido como de costumbre, y el ambiente era mucho más cálido que en el vestíbulo. A la luz de cientos y cientos de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre las mesas, brillaban las copas y los platos de oro. Las cuatro largas mesas pertenecientes a las casas estaban abarrotadas de alumnos que charlaban. Observe a Draco sentado en la mesa de Slytherin charlando tranquilamente con Blaise, suspire porque sabía que hoy no podría verlo me tendré que aguantar hasta mañana.

—Buenas noches —dijo Nick casi decapitado una vez no sentamos, sonriéndonos alegremente.

—¡Pues cómo serán las malas! —conteste, quitándome las zapatillas y vaciándolas de agua.

—Espero que se den prisa con la Ceremonia de Selección, porque me muero de hambre. —dijo Ron, la selección de los nuevos estudiantes para asignarles casa tenía lugar al comienzo de cada curso; debido a infortunados hechos no había presenciado nunca una selección excepto por la mía. Estaba deseando que empezara. Justo en aquel momento, una voz entrecortada y muy excitada me llamó.

—¡Eh, Harry! — era Colin Creevey, un alumno de tercero para quien yo era una especie de héroe. Según Draco estaba enamorado de mí, rayando a la obsesión y por la mirada que me acaba de lanzar mi novio, como me encanta llamarlo así, si no lo alejo pronto me meteré en problemas y lo que menos quiero es que Draco se enoje conmigo.

—Hola, Colin —respondí con poco entusiasmo.

—Harry, ¿a que no sabes qué? ¿A que no sabes qué, Harry? ¡Mi hermano empieza este año! ¡Mi hermano Dennis! — no dejaba de saltar lo cual me estaba irritando.

—Eh... bien —dije tratando de concentrarme en él y no en Draco que en este momento ríe alegremente con Pansy, no pude evitar mirarla molesto sé que le gusta Draco sino como explicar que todo el tiempo se la pase pegada a él.

—¡Está muy nervioso! —explicó Colin, casi saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento.

—¡Espero que le toque Gryffindor! Cruza los dedos, ¿eh, Harry? —dijo emocionado.

—Sí, vale —accedí me volteé hacia Hermione, Ron y Nick Casi Decapitado.

—Los hermanos generalmente van a la misma casa, ¿no? —comente. Estaba pensando en los Weasley, que eran siete y todos habían pertenecido a Gryffindor. Por la mirada que me ha estado dando Colin lo que menos necesito es estar interactuando más de lo indispensable.

—No, no necesariamente, la hermana gemela de Parvati Patil está en Ravenclaw, y son idénticas. Uno pensaría que tenían que estar juntas —repuso Hermione tranquilamente. Vi que la mesa de los profesores estaba casi vacía, sé que Hagrid está trayendo a los de primero y la profesora McGonagall seguro está supervisando que todo esté bien.

—¿Dónde está el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? —preguntó Seamus, que también miraba la mesa de los profesores. Nunca habíamos tenido un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que nos durara más de un curso. Con diferencia, mi favorito había sido el profesor Lupin, que había dimitido el curso anterior. Recorrí la mesa de los profesores de un lado a otro: no había ninguna cara nueva.

—¡A lo mejor no han podido encontrar a nadie! —dijo Hermione, preocupada. Examine la mesa con más cuidado. El pequeño profesor Flitwick, estaba sentado sobre un montón de cojines al lado de la profesora Sprout y que en aquellos momentos hablaba con la profesora Sinistra. Al otro lado de la profesora Sinistra estaba Snape, la persona a la que menos aprecio le tengo en todo Hogwarts. El odio que le profesaba no era nada en comparación al que Snape me profesaba, un odio que, si eso era posible, parecía haberse intensificado el curso anterior después de que había ayudado a huir a Sirius delante de sus narices. Ellos habían sido enemigos desde que eran estudiantes. Al otro lado de Snape había un asiento vacío que supongo es el de la profesora McGonagall. En la silla contigua, y en el mismo centro de la mesa, estaba sentado el profesor Dumbledore.

—¡Que se den prisa! Podría comerme un hipogrifo —gimió Ron, a mi lado.

No había acabado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor y se hizo el silencio. La profesora McGonagall marchaba a la cabeza de una larga fila de alumnos de primero, a los que condujo hasta la parte superior del Gran Comedor, donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores. Si nosotros estábamos mojados no era nada comparado con lo de aquellos alumnos de primero. Más que haber navegado por el lago, parecían haberlo pasado a nado. Temblando con una mezcla de frío y nervios, llegaron a la altura de la mesa de los profesores y se detuvieron, puestos en fila, de cara al resto de los estudiantes.

El único que no temblaba era el más pequeño de todos, un muchacho con pelo castaño desvaído que iba envuelto en lo que reconocí como el abrigo de piel de topo de Hagrid. El abrigo le venía tan grande que parecía que estuviera envuelto en un toldo de piel negra. Su carita salía del cuello del abrigo con aspecto de estar al borde de la conmoción. Cuando se puso en fila con sus aterrorizados compañeros, vi a Colin Creevey, levantó dos veces el pulgar para darle a entender que todo iba bien y dijo sin hablar, moviendo sólo los labios: «¡Me he caído en el lago!» Parecía completamente encantado por el accidente. Después de que la selección termino, un niño que al parecer era fanático de las fotos se sentó junto a Colin, para mi desgracia era igual que su hermano y sé que eso me causara problemas. El profesor Dumbledore se puso a informar lo mismo que cada año, excepto por uno.

—Es también mi doloroso deber informaros de que la Copa de quidditch no se celebrará este curso—espere pensando que era una broma.

—¿Qué? —dijo sin aliento. Mire a Fred y George le decían algo a Dumbledore moviendo sólo los labios, sin pronunciar ningún sonido, porque debían de estar demasiado consternados para poder hablar. Dumbledore continuó:

—Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaran enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts... —Pero en aquel momento se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor, y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe. En la puerta apareció un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y se cubría con una capa negra de viaje. Todos nos volteamos para observar al extraño, repentinamente iluminado por el resplandor de un rayo que apareció en el techo. Se bajó la capucha, sacudió una larga melena en parte cana y en parte negra, y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores. Un sordo golpe repitió cada uno de sus pasos por el Gran Comedor. Llegó a un extremo de la mesa de los profesores, se volvió a la derecha y fue cojeando pesadamente hacia Dumbledore.

El resplandor de otro rayo cruzó el techo. Hermione ahogó un grito. Aquella luz había destacado el rostro del hombre, y era un rostro muy diferente de cuantos había visto en mi vida. Parecía como labrado en un trozo de madera desgastado por el tiempo y la lluvia, por alguien que no tenía la más leve idea de cómo eran los rostros humanos y que además no era nada habilidoso con el formón. Cada centímetro de la piel parecía una cicatriz. La boca era como un tajo en diagonal, y le faltaba un buen trozo de la nariz. Pero lo que lo hacía verdaderamente terrorífico eran los ojos. Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro y brillante. El otro era grande, redondo como una moneda y de un azul vívido, eléctrico. El ojo azul se movía sin cesar, sin parpadear, girando para arriba y para abajo, a un lado y a otro, completamente independiente del ojo normal... y luego se quedaba en blanco, como si mirara al interior de la cabeza.

El extraño llegó hasta Dumbledore. Le tendió una mano tan toscamente formada como su cara, y Dumbledore la estrechó, murmurando palabras que no conseguí oír. Parecía estar haciéndole preguntas al extraño, que negaba con la cabeza, sin sonreír, y contestaba en voz muy baja. Dumbledore asintió también con la cabeza, y le mostró al hombre el asiento vacío que había a su derecha. El extraño se sentó y sacudió su melena para apartarse el pelo entrecano de la cara; se acercó un plato de salchichas, lo levantó hacia lo que le quedaba de nariz y lo olfateó. No pude evitar sentir cierto repelús algo en ese hombre me decía que no era de fiar.

—Les presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: el profesor Moody —dijo animadamente Dumbledore, ante el silencio de la sala, lo normal era que los nuevos profesores fueran recibidos con saludos y aplausos, pero nadie aplaudió aquella vez, ni entre los profesores ni entre los alumnos, a excepción de Hagrid y Dumbledore. El sonido de las palmadas de ambos resonó tan tristemente en medio del silencio que enseguida dejaron de aplaudir. Todos estábamos demasiado impresionados por la extraña apariencia de Moody para hacer algo más que mirarlo. Sentía la extraña necesidad de proteger a Draco de él, y eso no me gustaba porque lo poco que he leído del libro sobre arpías es que tenemos un tipo de poder sensorial que nos alerta cuando hay peligro cerca.

—Cómo iba diciendo —siguió, sonriendo sin importarle que le hubieran interrumpido.

—Tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informaros de que este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los tres magos. EI Torneo de los tres magos tuvo su origen hace unos setecientos años, y fue creado como una competición amistosa entre las tres escuelas de magia más importantes de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Para representar a cada una de estas escuelas se elegía un campeón, y los tres campeones participaban en tres pruebas mágicas. Las escuelas se turnaban para ser la sede del Torneo, que tenía lugar cada cinco años, y se consideraba un medio excelente de establecer lazos entre jóvenes magos y brujas de diferentes nacionalidades... hasta que el número de muertes creció tanto que decidieron interrumpir la celebración del Torneo.

—¿El número de muertes? —susurró Hermione, algo asustada. Pero la mayoría de los alumnos que había en el Gran Comedor no parecían compartir aquel miedo: muchos de ellos cuchicheaban emocionados, incluyéndome ya que nunca había escuchado un evento igual, después de todo esas muertes ocurrieron hace más de un siglo.

—En todo este tiempo ha habido varios intentos de volver a celebrar el Torneo ninguno de los cuales tuvo mucho éxito. Sin embargo, nuestros departamentos de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos han decidido que éste es un buen momento para volver a intentarlo. Hemos trabajado a fondo este verano para asegurarnos de que esta vez ningún campeón se encuentre en peligro mortal—prosiguió Dumbledore serio.

—En octubre llegarán los directores de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang con su lista de candidatos, y la selección de los tres campeones tendrá lugar en Halloween. Un juez imparcial decidirá qué estudiantes reúnen más méritos para competir por la Copa de los tres magos, la gloria de su colegio y el premio en metálico de mil galeones—por muy bonito que se escuchaba todo, no estoy interesado después de todo los que participan lo hacen por fama y riqueza y sinceramente yo tengo demasiado de eso sin su ayuda, observe a los gemelos Weasley entusiasmarse con la idea.

—Aunque me imagino que todos están deseando llevarse la Copa del Torneo de los tres magos los directores de los tres colegios participantes, de común acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia, hemos decidido establecer una restricción de edad para los contendientes de este año. Sólo los estudiantes que tengan la edad requerida, es decir, diecisiete años o más podrán proponerse a consideración. Ésta —dijo Dumbledore levantando ligeramente la voz debido a que algunos hacían ruidos de protesta en respuesta a sus últimas palabras, especialmente los gemelos Weasley, que parecían de repente furiosos

— Es una medida que estimamos necesaria dado que las tareas del Torneo serán difíciles y peligrosas, por muchas precauciones que tomemos, y resulta muy improbable que los alumnos de cursos inferiores a sexto y séptimo sean capaces de enfrentarse a ellas. Me aseguraré personalmente de que ningún estudiante menor de esa edad engañe a nuestro juez imparcial para convertirse en campeón de Hogwarts. —Sus ojos de color azul claro brillaron especialmente cuando los guiñó hacia los rostros de Fred y George, que mostraban una expresión de desafío

—Así pues, les ruego que no pierdan el tiempo presentándose si no han cumplido los diecisiete años. Las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán en octubre y permanecerán con nosotros la mayor parte del curso. Sé que todos trataran a nuestros huéspedes extranjeros con extremada cortesía mientras están con nosotros, y que darán su apoyo al campeón de Hogwarts cuando sea elegido o elegida. Y ya se va haciendo tarde y sé lo importante que es para todos ustedes estar despiertos y descansados para empezar las clases mañana por la mañana. ¡Hora de dormir! ¡Andando! —suspire, no importa como pero no creo soportar estar sin besar o abrazar a Draco necesito tenerlo cerca, por lo que iré a la sala común de Slytherin cuando todos duerman, en el camino Ron se la paso hablando de lo mismo, vi cómo le brillaban los ojos soñadoramente ante la perspectiva de participar y ganar el dinero cuando llegamos seguimos hablando sobre el torneo, los gemelos le dijeron que si conseguían engañar a Dumbledore si participaría, solo lo vi asentir emocionado. Cuando estábamos en la habitación Ron me pregunto si yo participaría si pudiera, le dije que en realidad no estaba ni lo más mínimamente interesado. Cosa que me miro como si estuviera loco de no aprovechar la oportunidad

—Pues claro que no, porque estarías interesado si tú, ya tienes dinero y eres conocido en el mundo mágico—dijo con envidia lo mire molesto pero el solo me ignoro y se acostó, hice lo mismo, pero tengo un sabor amargo en la boca, no puedo creer que Ron prefiera dinero y fama que disfrutar de la familia que tiene, cuando estuve seguro que estaba dormido, me dirigí a la sala común de Slytherin. Gracias a Merlín no necesito la contraseña las hermosas serpientes de piedra me abren cada vez que se lo pido.

—" _ **Hola hermosas, me abren necesito entrar"—**_ siseé muy bajito, descubrí que si las halago ellas me hacen caso en todo lo que le pido supongo que nadie pensó en un hablante en Parsel que no estuviera en Slytherin, sonreí cuando asintieron y abrieron, la sala común estaba vacía me dirigí donde sabía que estaban las habitaciones, recuerdo que cuando Draco me conto que tenía su propia habitación me indigne, después de todo yo comparto la mía con cuatro personas, pero supongo que al ser Slytherin estos tienen cierto privilegio, después de todo están en el lugar más frio del castillo, ahora estoy realmente feliz ya que no habrá nadie que nos descubra una vez esté dentro.

Cuando llegue a la puerta con la placa Draco Malfoy en el, sonreí sabía que Draco usaba hechizos para que nadie entrara en las noches, por suerte mi adorable novio me dijo cuales, levante la varita y recite el contra hechizo, abrí con cuidado, me quede sin aliento cuando lo vi, su cama era enorme cabían hasta cinco personas, las sabanas de sedas negras hacían un hermoso contraste con lo pálida de su piel su cabello esparcido en la almohada le daba un toque angelical, me acerque y le acaricie la mejilla cualquiera pensaría que soy un acosador, salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí la punta de la varita de Draco en mi cuello.

—Estás loco Harry, pude haberte matado—dijo Draco molesto, le sonreí con inocencia y no pude evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, estaba usando un pijama gris oscuro, creo que, aunque use harapos se verá hermoso.

—Lo siento necesitaba verte—lo bese con devoción.

—¿Cómo entraste? —murmuro intrigado.

—Les dije a las serpientes que me dejaran entrar, son encantadoras—me acerque y lo abrace para luego inhalar su aroma, creo que mi lado arpía ya está empezando a salir a flote, según lo que leí, las señales de mi herencia se dan poco a poco hasta que las termino de recibir por completo en mi cumpleaños número quince.

—Ya empezó—pregunto Draco, le mire intrigado.

—He estado investigando a pesar de que son solo suposiciones debido a que son escaso los que se enlazaron con arpías se dice que vas a empezar a mostrar señales de tu herencia a esta edad—solo asentí dándole la razón.

—Bueno ya que viniste quiero contarte como reaccionaron mis padres, digamos que padre no se lo tomo muy bien al comienzo, después de todo, estaremos en peligro una vez que descubran mi relación contigo. Él sabe que no te dejare, no sé si recuerdas, pero hay sangre veela en mis venas, no tendré una pareja destinada ya que no es fuerte, pero si tendré un cambio no muy notorio en mi aspecto, y algo que caracteriza a las veelas es que son leales a sus parejas y a pesar de que yo no tenga pareja destinada ese rasgo es muy fuerte en mí, por lo que no te dejare, aunque acabe desheredado —dijo como si no fuera importante lo mire con profundo amor y lo bese.

—Yo los protegeré Draco, de todos—vi cómo me sonreía feliz y el solo hecho de que esté contento me basta.

—Lo sé, fue lo que le dije—dijo mientras me halaba hacia la cama hasta quedar acostado, Draco se abrazó a mí, no pude evitar suspirar.

—Padre quiere hablar contigo en cuanto sea posible, debido a que prácticamente se encerraran en la mansión no piensan arriesgarse y salir, prohibieron las entradas a todos incluyendo familiares, reforzó las barreras ahora son casi tan segura como Hogwarts, supongo que quiere hablar de compromiso y cuando nos casaremos—oí temor en su voz al decir esto último.

—No te quieres casar Draco—vi como palidecía no sé qué le pasa.

—No es eso, temo que tu no quieras hacerlo, no es que nos vayamos a casar ya, pero mis padres ya me estaban buscando esposa o esposo, antes de que lo nuestro se diera, madre estaba planeando todo para que cuando saliera de Hogwarts me casara—creo que es hora de probar el consejo del Goblin.

—Y si te dijera que me quiero casar contigo el próximo verano, justo después de recibir mi herencia ¿me aceptarías? —lo vi ruborizarse y asentir sin duda alguna.

—Pues bien está decidido, quería esperar un tiempo para pedírtelo y hacerlo de una manera más hermosa y romántica pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, es importante por tres razones, la primera porque al casarnos nuestra magia se duplicará, según leí en el libro que me dejaron nuestras almas se volverán una sola, lo segundo y es algo sobre lo que no te he contado es que tengo un primo, mi madre no era hija muggle como todo mundo piensa ella perteneció a una familia muy antigua los Zoldyck originaria de Francia, la mayoría se mudó a Asia para investigar y conocer más sobre los ninjas, excepto mi abuela y madre por cosas del destino ella quedo huérfana y adoptada por muggles, te contare mejor sobre esto en otra ocasión la cosa es que si nos casamos seremos legalmente adultos, en realidad yo lo seré al momento de recibir mi herencia, mi primo vive en estas tierras de ninjas así me será entregado con facilidad y tercero desde mi punto de vista la más importante es que desde que me entere de esto, la única persona que se me cruzo por la mente fuiste tú, por ti mataría eres mi ser más preciado no podría vivir sin ti Draco y quiero estar casado contigo lo antes posible no quiero que Dumbledore se entere y considere que no es oportuno que estemos juntos—cuando acabe de hablar solo me quedaba esperar su opinión. Vi una mirada determinada y me sonrió con arrogancia.

—Pues tenemos que buscar la forma de encontrarnos con mi padre, y madre debe de empezar a preparar nuestra pequeña ceremonia después de todo será muy difícil que invitemos a alguien, debes de saber que soy muy caprichoso así que espero que tengas en cuenta que tendrás que cumplir cada cosas que te pida—no pude evitar reír y abrazarlo, estaba ansioso por ver a mi querido suegro, hay otras cosas que tenemos que discutir, principalmente la seguridad de mi dragón, suspire feliz y sin darme cuenta ya sentía que Morfeo me llamaba.

* * *

Hola chicas supongo que ha muchas les ha sorprendido que nuestros queridos chicos se casaran tan jóvenes, pero es conveniente para esta historia, el comienzo se dará en el mundo mágico para finalizar en el ninja, ya tengo toda la historia en mi cabeza solo es lograr plasmarla y que quede como quiero espero que les haya gustado.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	5. Chapter 5 Maldiciones Imperdonables

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 ** _Parsel -"Hola"_**

 ** _Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus_**

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

 **Otro idioma "Hola"**

 **Recuerdos** ** _[Hola]_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 Maldiciones Imperdonables**

A la mañana siguiente, me sentí realmente bien, cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue a Draco entre mis brazos, no pude evitar abrazarlo con más fuerza.

—Buenos días, no deberías irte para que no se den cuenta que no pasaste la noche fuera—murmuro contra mi cuello causándome cosquilla.

—Buenos días, es temprano, pero tienes razón—me levante con pesar, anoche paso una tormenta, pero ya se dirigió a otro lado, bese a Draco con pasión y me puse la capa para poder salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta, al entrar a la sala común solo había unos cuantos alumnos, me dirigí a la habitación tome el uniforme y me fui a bañar.

El techo del Gran Comedor seguía teniendo un aspecto muy triste. Durante el desayuno, unas nubes enormes del color gris del peltre se arremolinaban sobre nuestras cabezas, mientras Ron, Hermione y yo examinábamos nuestros nuevos horarios. Escuche a Fred, George y Lee Jordan discutir métodos mágicos de envejecerse y engañar al juez para poder participar en el Torneo de los tres magos.

—Hoy no está mal, fuera toda la mañana —dijo Ron pasando el dedo por la columna del lunes de su horario.

—Herbología con los de Hufflepuff y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... ¡Maldita sea!, seguimos teniéndola con los de Slytherin... —no pude evitar emocionarme, sé que tengo que decirles de alguna forma a mis amigos, de mi relación con Draco, tendrá que ser poco a poco, es algo que hable ayer con Draco y decidimos que empezaríamos siendo parejas en todas las clases que tengamos juntos, para que se acostumbren a la idea de vernos juntos.

—Y esta tarde dos horas de Adivinación —gruñí, observando el horario. Adivinación era mi materia menos apreciada, aparte de Pociones. La profesora Trelawney siempre estaba prediciendo mi muerte, cosa que no me hacía ni pizca de gracia.

—Tendrían que haber abandonado esa asignatura como hice yo —dijo Hermione con énfasis, untando mantequilla en la tostada.

—De esa manera estudiarían algo sensato como Aritmancia—bueno ahora que lo pienso tiene razón, Draco estudia Aritmancia, tendría más tiempo con mi dragón, lamentablemente ya no podemos cambiarnos.

—Estás volviendo a comer, según veo —dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione y las generosas cantidades de mermelada que añadía a su tostada, encima de la mantequilla.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que hay mejores medios de hacer campaña por los derechos de los elfos—repuso Hermione con altivez.

—Sí... y además tenías hambre —comentó Ron, sonriendo. De repente oímos sobre nosotros un batir de alas, y un centenar de lechuzas entró volando a través de los ventanales abiertos. Llevaban el correo matutino. Instintivamente, alcé la vista, pero no vi ni una mancha blanca entre la masa parda y gris. Las lechuzas volaron alrededor de las mesas, buscando a las personas a las que iban dirigidas las cartas y paquetes que transportaban. Un cárabo grande se acercó a Neville y dejó caer un paquete sobre su regazo.

A Neville casi siempre se le olvidaba algo. Al otro lado del Gran Comedor, el búho de Draco se posó sobre su hombro, llevándole lo que parecía su acostumbrado suplemento de dulces y pasteles procedentes de su casa. Me miro con cariño, Draco comparte los dulces conmigo, él nunca los ha compartido con ningún otro Slytherin, recuerdo que cuando le pregunte porque solo me daba dulces a mí, dijo que yo era especial, ese día me latió el corazón como loco y sentí tanta felicidad que me pase con una estúpida sonrisa.

—Son Bubotubérculos, hay que exprimirlas para recoger su pus… —les dijo con énfasis la profesora Sprout, una vez que estuvimos todos sentados.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Seamus Finnigan, con asco.

—El pus, Finnigan, el pus, es extremadamente útil, así que espero que no se pierda nada —dijo la profesora mientras nos mostraba las botellas donde echaríamos el contenido. Exprimir los Bubotubérculos resultaba desagradable, pero curiosamente satisfactorio. Cada vez que se reventaba uno de los bultos, salía de golpe un líquido espeso de color amarillo verdoso que olía intensamente a petróleo. Lo fuimos introduciendo en las botellas, tal como les había indicado la profesora Sprout, y al final de la clase habíamos recogido varios litros.

—La señora Pomfrey se pondrá muy contenta, el pus de Bubotubérculos es un remedio excelente para las formas más persistentes de acné. Les evitaría a los estudiantes tener que recurrir a ciertas medidas desesperadas para librarse de los granos —comentó la profesora Sprout, tapando con un corcho la última botella.

—Como la pobre Eloise Migden, intentó quitárselos mediante una maldición—dijo Hannah Abbott, alumna de Hufflepuff, en voz muy baja.

—Una chica bastante tonta —afirmó la profesora Sprout, moviendo la cabeza, el insistente repicar de una campana procedente del castillo resonó en los húmedos terrenos del colegio, señalando que la clase había finalizado, nos dividimos: los de Hufflepuff subieron al aula de Transformaciones, y los Gryffindor nos encaminamos en sentido contrario, bajando por la explanada, hacia la pequeña cabaña de madera de Hagrid, que se alzaba en el mismo borde del bosque prohibido. Hagrid nos estaba esperando de pie, fuera de la cabaña, con una mano puesta en el collar de Fang.

—¡Buenas! —saludó Hagrid, sonriéndonos.

— Será mejor que esperemos a los de Slytherin, que no querrán perderse esto: ¡escregutos de cola explosiva! —me quede viéndolo sin comprender nunca he escuchado sobre ellos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Ron. Hagrid señaló las cajas.

—¡Ay! —chilló Lavender Brown, dando un salto hacia atrás. En mi opinión la interjección «ay» daba idea de lo que eran los escregutos de cola explosiva. Parecían langostas deformes de unos quince centímetros de largo, sin caparazón, horriblemente pálidas y de aspecto viscoso, con patitas que les salían de sitios muy raros y sin cabeza visible. En cada caja debía de haber cien, que se movían unos encima de otros y chocaban a ciegas contra las paredes. Despedían un intenso olor a pescado podrido. De vez en cuando saltaban chispas de la cola de un escregutos, salía despedido a un palmo de distancia.

—Recién nacidos, para que puedan criarlos ustedes mismos. ¡He pensado que puede ser un pequeño proyecto! —dijo con orgullo Hagrid.

—Oye Hagrid, lo mejor será que me pongas con Malfoy, así evito que arruine tu clase, tu puedes formar las parejas—susurre muy bajito para que nadie me escuchara.

—Es una excelente idea, gracias Harry—sonreí al ver que mi estrategia funciono.

—¿Y por qué tenemos que criarlos? —preguntó una voz fría. Acababan de llegar los de Slytherin. El que había hablado era Draco. Crabbe y Goyle le reían la gracia. Hagrid se quedó perplejo ante la pregunta.

—Sí, ¿qué hacen? ¿Para qué sirven? —insistió Draco, Hagrid abrió la boca, según parecía haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para pensar. Pobre debe de pensar que lo hace por molestar, pero en realidad a Draco le apasionan las criaturas mágicas, su padre le regalo una reserva con diferentes criaturas mágicas, es como un zoológico, pero mágico, Draco me dijo que tiene dragones, abraxas, pegasos, grifos, hipogrifos y muchas otras criaturas. Hubo una pausa que duró unos segundos, al cabo de la cual dijo bruscamente:

—Eso lo sabrás en la próxima clase, Malfoy. Hoy sólo tienes que darles de comer. Pero tendrán que probar con diferentes cosas. Nunca he tenido escregutos, y no estoy seguro de qué les gusta. He traído huevos de hormiga, hígado de rana y trozos de culebra. Prueben con un poco de cada—Hagrid formo las parejas y me contuve de sonreír cuando me puso con Draco, quien me miro sabiendo que fue mi idea.

—Primero el pus y ahora esto —murmuró Seamus. Nada salvo el profundo afecto que le tenía a Hagrid me convenció de coger puñados de hígado despachurrado de rana y tratar de tentar con él a los escregutos de cola explosiva, eso y que Draco dijo que él no tocaría nada de eso, por lo que me tocaba a mi darles de comer o intentarlo por lo menos. No se me iba de la cabeza la idea de que aquello era completamente absurdo, porque los escregutos ni siquiera parecían tener boca.

—¡Ay! ¡Me ha hecho daño! Hagrid, ¡Le ha estallado la cola y me ha quemado! —gritó Dean, unos diez minutos después, nervioso, corrió hacia él enfadado, mostrándole a Hagrid la mano enrojecida.

—¡Ah, sí, eso puede pasar cuando explotan! —dijo Hagrid, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡Ay! Hagrid, ¿para qué hacemos esto? —exclamó de nuevo Lavender Brown.

—Bueno, algunos tienen aguijón. Probablemente son los machos... Las hembras tienen en la barriga una especie de cosa succionadora... creo que es para chupar sangre —repuso con entusiasmo Hagrid Lavender se apresuró a retirar la mano de la caja. Ahora ya comprendo por qué estamos intentando criarlos, seguro Hagrid no sabe qué hacer con ellos.

—¿Quién no querría tener una mascota capaz de quemarlo, aguijonearlo y chuparle la sangre al mismo tiempo? — dijo Pansy sarcásticamente

—El que no sean muy agradables no quiere decir que no sean útiles —replicó Hermione con brusquedad, yo me la pase observando a Draco quien le entro la curiosidad y se puso a examinar el que teníamos nosotros de vez en cuando le acariciaba el cabello o las manos, el solo me sonreía.

En la clase de adivinación fue lo mismo de siempre, la profesora Trelawney prediciendo mi muerte, nos topamos con Hermione y juntos nos dirigimos al gran comedor. Draco me advirtió que Blaise y Pansy iban a burlarse del padre de Ron, el había logrado zafarse diciendo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca y que no lo molestaran, agradecí que Draco fuera el líder, el príncipe de Slytherin ya que no lo cuestionaban nunca.

—¡Weasley! ¡Eh, Weasley! — volteamos y vaya sorpresa. Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle estaban ante nosotros, muy contentos por algún motivo.

—¿Qué? —contestó Ron lacónicamente.

—¡Tu padre ha salido en el periódico, Weasley! —anunció Zabini, blandiendo un ejemplar de El Profeta y hablando muy alto, para que todos cuantos abarrotaban el vestíbulo pudieran oírlo.

—¡Escucha esto! —se veía excitado por lo que iba hacer.

MÁS ERRORES EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

Parece que los problemas del Ministerio de Magia no se acaban, escribe Rita Skeeter, nuestra enviada especial. Muy cuestionados últimamente por la falta de seguridad evidenciada en los Mundiales de quidditch, y aún incapaces de explicar la desaparición de una de sus brujas, los funcionarios del Ministerio se vieron inmersos ayer en otra situación embarazosa a causa de la actuación de Arnold Weasley, del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles.

Zabini levantó la vista.

—Ni siquiera aciertan con su nombre, Weasley, pero no es de extrañar tratándose de un don nadie, ¿verdad? —dijo exultante. Todo el mundo escuchaba en el vestíbulo. Con un floreo de la mano, Zabini volvió a alzar el periódico y leyó:

Arnold Weasley, que hace dos años fue castigado por la posesión de un coche volador, se vio ayer envuelto en una pelea con varios guardadores de la ley muggles llamados «policías» a propósito de ciertos contenedores de basura muy agresivos. Parece que el señor Weasley acudió raudo en ayuda de Ojoloco Moody, el anciano ex auror que abandonó el Ministerio cuando dejó de distinguir entre un apretón de manos y un intento de asesinato. No es extraño que, habiéndose personado en la muy protegida casa del señor Moody, el señor Weasley hallara que su dueño, una vez más, había hecho saltar una falsa alarma. El señor Weasley no tuvo otro remedio que modificar varias memorias antes de escapar de la policía, pero rehusó explicar a El Profeta por qué había comprometido al Ministerio en un incidente tan poco digno y con tantas posibilidades de resultar muy embarazoso.

—¡Y viene una foto, Weasley! —añadió Parkinson, dándole la vuelta al periódico y levantándolo

— Una foto de tus padres a la puerta de su casa... ¡bueno, si esto se puede llamar casa! Tu madre tendría que perder un poco de peso, ¿no crees? — Ron temblaba de furia. Todo el mundo lo miraba.

—Métanselo por donde les quepa, vamos Ron —dije molesto, gracias a Merlín que Draco logro evitar esta confrontación, no ayudaría cuando se enteraran de lo nuestro.

—¡Ah, Potter! Tú has pasado el verano con ellos, ¿verdad? ¿su madre tiene al natural ese aspecto de cerdito, o es sólo la foto—dijo Parkinson con aire despectivo.

—¿Qué hacen? Dejen de perder el tiempo y vámonos—dijo Draco quien se acercó a nosotros, mirándolos molesto, levantando la mano para llamarlos. Hale a Ron quien estaba a punto de lanzársele a Zabini. Se escuchó un fuerte ¡Bum!

Hubo gritos. noté que algo candente me arañaba un lado de la cara, y metí la mano en la túnica para coger la varita. Pero Draco le había arrebatado la varita a Zabini, antes de que hubiera llegado a tocarla, oí un segundo ¡Bum! y un grito que retumbó en todo el vestíbulo.

—¡Ah, no, tu no, muchacho! — me voltee completamente. El profesor Moody bajaba cojeando por la escalinata de mármol. Había sacado la varita y apuntaba con ella a un hurón blanco que tiritaba sobre el suelo de losas de piedra, en el mismo lugar en que había estado Draco. Un aterrorizado silencio se apoderó del vestíbulo. Salvo Moody, nadie movía un músculo. Moody se volvió para mirarme, pero yo solo tenía ojos para el hurón, sentí una enorme furia crecer en mí, el idiota transformo a Draco en Huron.

—¿Te ha dado? —gruñó Moody. Tenía una voz baja y grave.

—No, él no me ha hecho nada, se equivocó profesor, fue Zabini —sisee molesto, vi como Crabbe trato de recoger a Draco, justo lo mismo que pensaba hacer yo, pero el idiota se acercó a ellos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, apunto a Draco, lo elevo como tres metros al aire, lo empezó agitar, rebotando por todos lados, vi como movía sus patitas y cola desesperado para luego caer al suelo con un crujido horrible. Me quede en shock y antes de darme cuenta tenia al hurón en mis brazos estaba desmayado, mire con odio a Moody.

—No. Vuelvas. A. hacer. Eso. —remarque con tanta furia, sin importarme que alguien me escuchara o sospechara.

—¡Profesor Moody! —exclamó una voz horrorizada. La profesora McGonagall bajaba por la escalinata de mármol, cargada de libros.

—Hola, profesora McGonagall —respondió Moody con toda tranquilidad.

—¿Qué... qué está usted haciendo? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall, mirando al hurón entre mis brazos.

—Enseñar —explicó Moody.

—Ens... Moody, ¿eso es un alumno? —gritó la profesora McGonagall, al tiempo que dejaba caer todos los libros.

—Sí —contestó Moody.

—¡No! —vociferó la profesora McGonagall, bajando a toda prisa la escalera y sacando la varita. Al momento siguiente reapareció Draco con un ruido seco, con el pelo lacio y rubio caído sobre la cara, tenía un gesto de dolor los ojos fuertemente apretados.

—Señor Potter, hágame el favor de llevar al señor Malfoy a la enfermería, el resto se van ya—no dije nada estoy tan furioso que, si hablo, será para hechizar a ese desgraciado, con delicadeza levante a Draco estilo princesa, cuando llegamos, la enfermera lo reviso, tiene muchas costillas rotas, además de moretones en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Le dio una poción que lo tendría dormido el día entero.

Los dos días siguientes pasaron sin grandes incidentes, a menos que se cuente como tal, el que Neville dejara que se fundiera su sexto caldero en clase de Pociones. El profesor Snape, que durante el verano parecía haber acumulado rencor en cantidades nunca antes conocidas, castigó a Neville a quedarse después de clase. Al final del castigo, Neville sufría un colapso nervioso, porque el profesor Snape lo había obligado a destripar un barril de sapos cornudos.

—Tú sabes por qué Snape está de tan mal humor, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron mientras observábamos cómo Hermione enseñaba a Neville a llevar a cabo el encantamiento antigrasa para quitarse de las uñas los restos de tripa de sapo.

—Sí, por Moody —respondí era comúnmente sabido que Snape ansiaba el puesto de profesor de Artes Oscuras, y era el cuarto año consecutivo que se le escapaba de las manos. Desde el incidente del hurón, Draco no me habla, sé que es su orgullo herido, pero me duele en verdad lo necesito, pero quiero darle espacio, claro yo empeore todo al decirle que se veía lindo, es algo que note a pesar de las circunstancias.

Todos estaban emocionados por la clase de Moody, el jueves todos se apresuraron en llegar temprano, Ron me obligo hacer lo mismo, desde lo que ocurrido con Draco mi mal presentimiento con respecto a el creció y primero muerto antes de permitirle que vuelva a tocarlo. Hicimos cola en la puerta del aula cuando la campana aún no había sonado. La única que faltaba era Hermione, que apareció puntual.

—Date prisa o nos quedaremos con los peores asientos—dijo Ron empujándonos para ocupar tres sillas delante de la mesa del profesor. Sacamos nuestros ejemplares de Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para la autoprotección, y aguardamos en un silencio poco habitual. Cuando llego dijo que los guardáramos que no los utilizaríamos.

Moody sacó una lista, sacudió la cabeza para apartarse la larga mata de pelo gris del rostro, desfigurado y lleno de cicatrices, y comenzó a pronunciar los nombres, recorriendo la lista con su ojo normal mientras el ojo mágico giraba para fijarse en cada estudiante conforme respondía a su nombre.

—Bien —dijo cuándo el último de la lista hubo contestado «presente»

—He recibido carta del profesor Lupin a propósito de esta clase. Parece que ya son bastante diestros en enfrentamientos con criaturas tenebrosas. Han estudiado los boggarts, los gorros rojos, los hinkypunks, los grindylows, las kappas y los hombres lobo, ¿no es eso? —todos murmuramos un asentimiento.

—Pero están atrasados, muy atrasados, en lo que se refiere a enfrentaros a maldiciones —prosiguió Moody

—Así que he venido para prepararos contra lo que unos magos pueden hacerles a otros. Dispongo de un curso para enseñaros a tratar con las mal... —murmuro serio.

—¿Por qué, no se va a quedar más? —dejó escapar Ron. El ojo mágico de Moody giró para mirarlo. Ron se asustó, pero al cabo de un rato Moody sonrió. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír. El resultado de aquel gesto fue que su rostro pareció aún más desfigurado y lleno de cicatrices que nunca. Ron se tranquilizó.

—Supongo que tú eres hijo de Arthur Weasley, ¿no? —dijo Moody tranquilamente.

—Hace unos días tu padre me sacó de un buen aprieto... Sí, sólo me quedaré este curso. Es un favor que le hago a Dumbledore: un curso y me vuelvo a mi retiro. —Soltó una risa estridente, y luego dio una palmada con sus nudosas manos.

—Así que... vamos a ello. Maldiciones. Varían mucho en forma y en gravedad. Según el Ministerio de Magia, yo debería enseñaros las contra maldiciones y dejarlo en eso. No tendrían que aprender cómo son las maldiciones prohibidas hasta que estén en sexto. Se supone que hasta entonces no son lo bastante mayores para tratar el tema. Pero el profesor Dumbledore tiene mejor opinión de ustedes y piensa que pueden resistirlo, y yo creo que, cuanto antes sepan a qué se enfrentan, mejor. ¿Cómo pueden defenderse de algo que no han visto nunca? Un mago que esté a punto de echarles una maldición prohibida no va a avisarles antes. No es probable que se comporte de forma caballerosa. Tienen que estar preparados. Tienen que estar alerta y vigilantes. Y usted, señorita Brown, tiene que guardar eso cuando yo estoy hablando. — Lavender se sobresaltó y se puso colorada. Le había estado mostrando a Parvati por debajo del pupitre su horóscopo completo. Daba la impresión de que el ojo mágico de Moody podía ver tanto a través de la madera maciza como por la nuca.

—Así que... ¿alguno de ustedes sabe cuáles son las maldiciones más castigadas por la ley mágica? — Varias manos se levantaron, incluyendo la de Ron y la de Hermione. Moody señaló a Ron, aunque su ojo mágico seguía fijo en Lavender.

—Eh... mi padre me ha hablado de una. Se llama maldición imperius, o algo parecido. —dijo Ron, titubeando.

—Así es, tu padre la conoce bien. En otro tiempo la maldición imperius le dio al Ministerio muchos problemas —aprobó Moody se levantó con cierta dificultad sobre sus disparejos pies, abrió el cajón de la mesa y sacó de él un tarro de cristal. Dentro correteaban tres arañas grandes y negras.

Note que Ron, a mi lado, se echaba un poco hacia atrás, por su fobia a las arañas. Moody metió la mano en el tarro, cogió una de las arañas y se la puso sobre la palma para que todos la pudieran ver. Luego apuntó hacia ella la varita mágica y murmuró entre dientes:

— _ **¡Imperio! —**_ La araña se descolgó de la mano de Moody por un fino y sedoso hilo, y empezó a balancearse de atrás adelante como si estuviera en un trapecio; luego estiró las patas hasta ponerlas rectas y rígidas, y, de un salto, se soltó del hilo y cayó sobre la mesa, donde empezó a girar en círculos. Moody volvió a apuntarle con la varita, y la araña se levantó sobre dos de las patas traseras y se puso a bailar lo que sin lugar a duda era claqué. Todos nos reímos se miraba graciosa. Todos menos Moody.

—Les parece divertido, ¿verdad? —gruñó molesto.

— ¿Les gustaría que se lo hicieran a ustedes? — La risa dio fin casi al instante.

—Esto supone el control total —dijo Moody en voz baja, mientras la araña se hacía una bola y empezaba a rodar.

—Yo podría hacerla saltar por la ventana, ahogarse, colarse por la garganta de cualquiera de ustedes... — Ron se estremeció.

—Hace años, muchos magos y brujas fueron controlados por medio de la maldición imperius —explicó Moody, comprendí que se refería a los tiempos en que Voldemort había sido todopoderoso. Quedo viendo a los Slytherin, sé que lo dice porque la mayoría de sus padres hicieron eso, Draco me conto que fue lo único que a su padre se le ocurrió para salir bien librado. Todos lo vieron altivos, Draco con odio y desprecio.

—Le dio bastante que hacer al Ministerio, que tenía que averiguar quién actuaba por voluntad propia y quién, obligado por la maldición. Podemos combatir la maldición imperius, y yo les enseñaré cómo, pero se necesita mucha fuerza de carácter, y no todo el mundo la tiene. Lo mejor, si se puede, es evitar caer víctima de ella. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! —bramó, y todos nos sobresaltamos. Moody cogió la araña trapecista y la volvió a meter en el tarro.

—¿Alguien conoce alguna más? ¿Otra maldición prohibida? —Hermione volvió a levantar la mano y también, y observe con sorpresa que Neville también lo hizo. La única clase en la que alguna vez Neville levantaba la mano era Herbología, su favorita. El mismo parecía sorprendido de su atrevimiento.

—¿Sí? —dijo Moody, girando su ojo mágico para dirigirlo a Neville.

—Hay una... la maldición cruciatus —dijo éste con voz muy leve pero clara. Moody miró a Neville fijamente, aquella vez con los dos ojos.

—¿Tú te llamas Longbottom? —preguntó, bajando rápidamente el ojo mágico para consultar la lista. Neville asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza, pero Moody no hizo más preguntas. Se volvió a la clase en general y alcanzó el tarro para coger la siguiente araña y ponerla sobre la mesa, donde permaneció quieta, aparentemente demasiado asustada para moverse.

—La maldición cruciatus precisa una araña un poco más grande para que podáis apreciarla bien —explicó Moody, que apuntó con la varita mágica a la araña y dijo

— _ **Engorgio—**_ La araña creció hasta hacerse más grande que una tarántula. Abandonando todo disimulo, Ron apartó su silla para atrás, lo más lejos posible de la mesa del profesor. Moody levantó otra vez la varita, señaló de nuevo a la araña y murmuró:

— _ **Crucio—**_ De repente, la araña encogió las patas sobre el cuerpo. Rodó y se retorció cuanto pudo, balanceándose de un lado a otro. No profirió ningún sonido, pero era evidente que, de haber podido hacerlo, habría gritado. Moody no apartó la varita, y la araña comenzó a estremecerse y a sacudirse más violentamente.

—¡Pare! —dijo Hermione con voz estridente. Miré que ella no se fijaba en la araña sino en Neville, vi que las manos de Neville se aferraban al pupitre. Tenía los nudillos blancos y los ojos desorbitados de horror. Moody levantó la varita. La araña relajó las patas, pero siguió retorciéndose.

— _ **Reducio —**_ murmuró Moody, y la araña se encogió hasta recuperar su tamaño habitual. Volvió a meterla en el tarro.

—Dolor, no se necesitan cuchillos ni carbones encendidos para torturar a alguien si uno sabe llevar a cabo la maldición cruciatus... También esta maldición fue muy popular en otro tiempo. Bueno, ¿alguien conoce alguna otra? —dijo con voz suave mire a mi alrededor. A juzgar por la expresión de mis compañeros, parecía que todos se preguntaban qué le iba a suceder a la última araña. La mano de Hermione tembló un poco cuando se alzó por tercera vez.

—¿Sí? —dijo Moody, mirándola.

—Avada Kedavra —susurró ella. Algunos, incluido Ron, le dirigieron tensas miradas.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Moody, y la boca torcida se contorsionó en otra ligera sonrisa.

—Sí, la última y la peor. Avada Kedavra: la maldición asesina. — Metió la mano en el tarro de cristal, y, como si supiera lo que le esperaba, la tercera araña echó a correr despavorida por el fondo del tarro, tratando de escapar a los dedos de Moody, pero él la atrapó y la puso sobre la mesa. La araña correteó por la superficie. Moody levantó la varita, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, no pude evitar sentir un repentino estremecimiento.

— _ **Avada Kedavra —**_ gritó Moody. Hubo un cegador destello de luz verde y un ruido como de torrente, como si algo vasto e invisible planeara por el aire. Al instante la araña se desplomó patas arriba, sin ninguna herida, pero indudablemente muerta. Algunas de las alumnas profirieron gritos ahogados. Ron se había echado para atrás y casi se cae del asiento cuando la araña rodó hacia él. Moody barrió con una mano la araña muerta y la dejó caer al suelo.

—No es agradable, ni placentero. Y no hay contra maldición. No hay manera de interceptaría. Sólo se sabe de una persona que haya sobrevivido a esta maldición, y está sentada delante de mí. —dijo con calma, lo mire con frialdad cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Me di cuenta de que también me observaban todos los demás. Pero no mire a nadie simplemente los ignore como si la cosa no fuera conmigo. Al único que le dediqué una mirada fue a Draco quien me observaba, pude ver un deje de preocupación en sus ojos, le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

No pude pensar, en que esta fue la manera en que mis padres murieron, exactamente igual que la araña. ¿También habían resultado sus cuerpos intactos, sin herida ni marca visible alguna? ¿Habían visto el resplandor de luz verde y oído el torrente de muerte acercándose velozmente, antes de que la vida les fuera arrancada? Me había imaginado las muertes de mis padres en los últimos tres años, desde que me había enterado de que los habían asesinado, cuando averigue lo que sucedió aquella noche: que Wormtail los había traicionado revelando su paradero a Voldemort, el cual los había ido a buscar a la casa de campo; que Voldemort había matado en primer lugar a mi padre; que había intentado enfrentarse a él, mientras le gritaba a mi madre que me cogiera y echara a correr... y que Voldemort había ido luego hacia ella y le había ordenado hacerse a un lado para matarme; que ella le había rogado que la matara a ella y no a mí, y se había negado a dejar de servirme de escudo... y que de aquella manera Voldemort la había matado a ella también, antes de dirigir la varita contra mí.. Estaba al tanto de aquellos detalles porque había oído las voces de mis padres al enfrentarse con los dementores el curso anterior.

—Avada Kedavra es una maldición que sólo puede llevar a cabo un mago muy poderoso. Podrían sacar las varitas mágicas todos ustedes y apuntarme con ellas y decir las palabras, y dudo que entre todos consigan siquiera hacerme sangrar la nariz. Pero eso no importa, porque no les voy a enseñar a llevar a cabo esa maldición. Ahora bien, si no existe una contra maldición para Avada Kedavra, ¿por qué la he mostrado? Pues porque tienes que saber. Tienen que conocer lo peor. Ninguno de ustedes querrá hallarse en una situación en que tenga que enfrentarse a ella. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! —bramó, y todos volvimos a sobresaltarnos.

—Veamos... esas tres maldiciones, Avada Kedavra, cruciatus e imperius, son conocidas como las maldiciones imperdonables. El uso de cualquiera de ellas contra un ser humano está castigado con cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Quiero prevenirlos, quiero enseñarles a combatirlas. Tienen que prepararse, pero, por encima de todo, deben practicar la alerta permanente e incesante. Saquen las plumas y copien lo siguiente... — nos pasamos lo que quedaba de clase tomando apuntes sobre cada una de las maldiciones imperdonables. Nadie habló hasta que sonó la campana; pero, cuando Moody dio por terminada la lección, todos empezaron a hablar inconteniblemente. La mayoría comentaba cosas sobre las maldiciones en un tono de respeto y temor.

El resto del día paso muy rápido en la noche decidí ver a Draco, lo necesito entre mis brazos, estudiar sobre las maldiciones imperdonables me dejo algo sacudido. Cuando todos estuvieron dormidos, tome la capa y el mapa merodeador, me dirigí a la sala común de Slytherin, al entrar estaba vacío, me fui directo al cuarto de Draco, quien dormía lo contemple un momento para luego besarlo, poco a poco fue correspondiéndome hasta que despertó por completo.

—Hey, me haces un hueco—solo asintió aun adormilado, cuando me acomode lo abrace con fuerza, enterré mi cara en su cuello y olí su esencia, eso siempre me tranquilizaba.

—Aún sigo molesto contigo—lo mire con ojos de cachorro apaleado.

—Te amo tanto, no me gustas que estés molesto, te necesito Draco—vi como sus ojos se suavizaron y me beso con delicadeza. Nos pasamos hablando casi toda la noche, Draco me conto que sus padres vendrían a ver la primera prueba en el torneo de los tres magos y que podíamos reunirnos con ellos ese día, lo cual me pareció genial. Quedamos en que nos reuniríamos en la sala de los menesteres, Draco la encontró un día de casualidad desde entonces ha sido nuestro lugar de encuentro, además del lago. Me acurruqué, enterré de nuevo mi cara en su cuello, sentí sus caricias en mi cabello a los minutos Morfeo me estaba llamando.

* * *

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado, agradezco a todas sus reviews.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	6. Chapter 6 Beauxbatons y Durmstrang

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 ** _Parsel -"Hola"_**

 ** _Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus_**

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

 **Otro idioma "Hola"**

 **Recuerdos** ** _[Hola]_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 Beauxbatons y Durmstrang**

 **Pov Harry**

A la Mañana siguiente, me sentía más relajado ahora que Draco me perdono, lo bese y deje una nota diciendo que lo vería mas tarde. Cuando entre a la habitación, Hedwig estaba esperándome con una nota, es de Sirius.

 _Harry:_

 _Salgo ahora mismo hacia el norte. Esta noticia de que tu cicatriz te ha dolido se suma a una serie de extraños rumores que me han llegado hasta aquí. Si vuelve a dolerte, ve directamente a Dumbledore. Me han dicho que ha sacado a Ojoloco de su retiro, lo que significa que al menos él está al tanto de los indicios, aunque sea el único. Estaremos pronto en contacto. Un fuerte abrazo a Ron y Hermione. Abre los ojos, Harry._

 _Sirius_

Me mordí el labio, no quería preocuparlo, pero si lo que dice es cierto, quiero estar al tanto de todos esos sucesos, Draco puede estar en peligro sino tomo la señales en serio. Por lo que pienso escribirle para que me informe de todo lo que sabe y también para advertirle que tenga cuidado, no quiero que nada malo le pase, ahora que regresa, me molesta que Dumbledore sepa información que me concierne y no me diga nada, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

 _Querido Sirius:_

 _Me gustaría saber de los indicios que mencionaste, la cicatriz no me ha vuelto a doler, te pido por favor que tengas cuidado, no quiero que nada malo te pase._

 _Harry_

Salí por el hueco del retrato, subí por la escalera del castillo, que estaba sumido en el silencio y finalmente llegué a la lechucería, que estaba situada en la parte superior de la torre oeste.

La lechucería era un habitáculo circular con muros de piedra, bastante frío y con muchas corrientes de aire, puesto que ninguna de las ventanas tenía cristales. El suelo estaba completamente cubierto de paja, excrementos de lechuza y huesos regurgitados de ratones y campañoles. Sobre las perchas, fijadas a largos palos que llegaban hasta el techo de la torre, descansaban cientos y cientos de lechuzas de todas las razas imaginables, casi todas dormidas, aunque puedo distinguir aquí y allá algún ojo ambarino fijo en mí.

Vi a Hedwig acurrucada entre una lechuza común y un cárabo, caminé rapido hacia ella, resbalando un poco en los excrementos esparcidos por el suelo. Me costó bastante rato persuadirla de que abriera los ojos y, luego, de que los dirigiera hacia mí en vez de caminar de un lado a otro de la percha arrastrando las garras y dándole la espalda.

Evidentemente, seguía dolida por la falta de gratitud que a veces muestro cuando tomaba las notas que Draco me mandaba sin agradecerle. Al final, sugerí en voz alta que tal vez estuviera demasiado cansada y que sería mejor pedirle a Ron que me prestara a Pigwidgeon, y fue entonces cuando Hedwig levantó la pata para que le atara la carta.

—Tienes que encontrarlo, ¿vale? Antes que los dementores—le dije acariciándole la espalda mientras la llevaba posada en su brazo hasta uno de los agujeros del muro. Ella me pellizcó el dedo, quizá más fuerte de lo habitual, pero ululó como siempre, suavemente, como diciéndome que me quedara tranquilo. Luego extendió las alas y salió al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el sol. La contemple mientras se perdía de vista, sintiendo la ya habitual molestia en el estómago. Había estado demasiado seguro de que la respuesta de Sirius me aliviaría de las preocupaciones en vez de incrementármelas.

Las clases avanzaron sin percance, Draco odia la Moody, no lo culpo. Lamentablemente no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, en su clase está usando Imperio para ver si podemos resistirlo. Yo logro resistirlo, con mucho esfuerzo, Draco lo resiste, pero al final siempre termina haciendo lo que le piden, lo que lo deja con malhumor el resto del día.

En todas las clases nos dejaban mucho trabajo, incluyendo Hagrid nos cargaba con un montón de trabajo. Los escregutos de cola explosiva crecían a un ritmo sorprendente, aunque no hemos descubierto todavía qué comen. Hagrid estaba encantado y, como parte del proyecto, nos sugirió ir a la cabaña una tarde de cada dos para observar los escregutos y tomar notas sobre su extraordinario comportamiento. Yo estaba encantado de pasar más tiempo con Draco.

Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo, no pudimos pasar debido a la multitud de estudiantes que estaban arremolinados al pie de la escalinata de mármol, alrededor de un gran letrero. Ron, al ser el más alto de los tres, se puso de puntillas para echar un vistazo por encima de las cabezas de la multitud, y leyó en voz alta el cartel:

 _TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS_

 _Los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán a las seis en punto del viernes 30 de octubre. Las clases se interrumpirán media hora antes._

 _Los estudiantes deberán llevar sus libros y mochilas a los dormitorios y reunirse a la salida del castillo para recibir a nuestros huéspedes antes del banquete de bienvenida._

—¡Sólo falta una semana! —dijo emocionado Ernie McMillan, un alumno de Hufflepuff, saliendo de la aglomeración.

—Me pregunto si Cedric estará enterado. Me parece que voy a decírselo... —dijo Ernie quien se fue a toda prisa.

—¿Cedric? —dijo Ron sin comprender.

—Diggory querrá participar en el Torneo. —explique tranquilamente.

—¿Ese idiota, campeón de Hogwarts? —gruñó Ron mientras buscábamos un camino hacia la escalera por entre la bulliciosa multitud.

—No es idiota. Lo que pasa es que no te gusta porque venció al equipo de Gryffindor en el partido de quidditch. He oído que es un estudiante realmente bueno. Y es prefecto—repuso Hermione, lo dijo como si eso zanjara la cuestión.

—Sólo te gusta porque es guapo —dijo Ron mordazmente.

—Perdona, a mí no me gusta la gente sólo porque sea guapa —repuso Hermione indignada. Ron fingió que tosía, y su tos sonó algo así como: «¡Lockhart!» El cartel del vestíbulo causó un gran revuelo entre los habitantes del castillo. Durante la semana siguiente, y fuera donde fuera no había más que un tema de conversación: el Torneo de los tres magos. Los rumores pasaban de un alumno a otro como gérmenes altamente contagiosos: quién se iba a proponer para campeón de Hogwarts, en qué consistiría el Torneo, en qué se diferenciaban de ellos los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang... note, además, que el castillo parecía estar sometido a una limpieza especialmente concienzuda. Habían restregado algunos retratos mugrientos, para irritación de los retratados, que se acurrucaban dentro del marco murmurando cosas y muriéndose de vergüenza por el color sonrosado de su cara. Las armaduras aparecían de repente brillantes y se movían sin chirriar, y Argus Filch, el conserje, se mostraba tan feroz con cualquier estudiante que olvidara limpiarse los zapatos que aterrorizó a dos alumnas de primero hasta la histeria. Los profesores también parecían algo nerviosos.

—¡Longbottom, ten la amabilidad de no decir delante de nadie de Durmstrang que no eres capaz de llevar a cabo un sencillo encantamiento permutador! —gritó la profesora McGonagall al final de una clase especialmente difícil en la que Neville se había equivocado y le había injertado a un cactus sus propias orejas.

Cuando bajamos a desayunar la mañana del 30 de octubre, descubrimos que durante la noche habían engalanado el Gran Comedor. De los muros colgaban unos enormes estandartes de seda que representaban las diferentes casas de Hogwarts: rojos con un león dorado los de Gryffindor, azules con un águila de color bronce los de Ravenclaw, amarillos con un tejón negro los de Hufflepuff, y verdes con una serpiente plateada los de Slytherin. Detrás de la mesa de los profesores, un estandarte más grande que los demás mostraba el escudo de Hogwarts: el león, el águila, el tejón y la serpiente se unían en torno a una enorme hache.

En estos días me la he pasado con Draco, últimamente Ron solo habla de cómo quiere entrar al torneo, estoy aburrido de eso, prefiero estar con mi dragón que aguantar sus divagaciones.

Aquel día había en el ambiente una agradable impaciencia. Nadie estuvo muy atento a las clases, porque estaban mucho más interesados en la llegada aquella noche de la gente de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Hasta la clase de Pociones fue más llevadera de lo usual, porque duró media hora menos. Cuando, antes de lo acostumbrado, sonó la campana, Hermione, Ron y yo salimos a toda prisa hacia la torre de Gryffindor, dejamos allí las mochilas y los libros tal como nos habían indicado, nos pusimos las capas y volvimos al vestíbulo. Los jefes de las casas colocaban a sus alumnos en filas.

—Weasley, ponte bien el sombrero —le ordenó la profesora McGonagall a Ron.

—Patil, quítate esa cosa ridícula del pelo—Parvati frunció el entrecejo y se quitó una enorme mariposa de adorno del extremo de la trenza.

—Síganme, por favor, los de primero delante. Sin empujar... —dijo la profesora McGonagall. Bajamos en fila por la escalinata de la entrada y nos alinearon delante del castillo. Era una noche fría y clara. Oscurecía, y una luna pálida brillaba ya sobre el bosque prohibido, vi a Dennis Creevey temblando de emoción entre otros alumnos de primer curso.

—Son casi las seis —anunció Ron, consultando el reloj y mirando el camino que iba a la verja de entrada

—¿Cómo piensan que llegarán? ¿En el tren? — pregunte curioso.

—No creo —contestó Hermione.

—¿Entonces cómo? ¿En escoba? —dijo Seamus, levantando la vista al cielo estrellado.

—No creo tampoco... no desde tan lejos... ¿En traslador? ¿Pueden aparecerse? A lo mejor en sus países está permitido aparecerse antes de los diecisiete años—sugirió Ron realmente intrigado.

—Nadie puede aparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts. ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que decir? —exclamó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia. Escudriñaron nerviosos los terrenos del colegio, que se oscurecían cada vez más. No se movía nada por allí. Todo estaba en calma, silencioso y exactamente igual que siempre. Empezaba a tener un poco de frío, y confió en que se dieran prisa.

Y entonces, desde la última fila, en la que estaban todos los profesores, Dumbledore gritó.

—¡Ajá! ¡Si no me equivoco, se acercan los representantes de Beauxbatons! — mire por todos lados.

—¿Por dónde? —preguntaron muchos con impaciencia, mirando en diferentes direcciones.

—¡Por allí! —gritó uno de sexto, señalando hacia el bosque. Una cosa larga, mucho más larga que una escoba y, de hecho, que cien escobas, se acercaba al castillo por el cielo azul oscuro, haciéndose cada vez más grande.

—¡Es un dragón! —gritó uno de los de primero, perdiendo los estribos por completo.

—No seas idiota... ¡es una casa volante! —le dijo Dennis Creevey. La suposición de Dennis estaba más cerca de la realidad. Cuando la gigantesca forma negra pasó por encima de las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido casi rozándolas, y la luz que provenía del castillo la iluminó, vimos que se trataba de un carruaje colosal, de color azul pálido y del tamaño de una casa grande, que volaba hacia ellos tirado por una docena de caballos alados de color tostado, pero con la crin y la cola blancas, cada uno del tamaño de un elefante. Las tres filas delanteras de alumnos se echaron para atrás cuando el carruaje descendió precipitadamente y aterrizó a tremenda velocidad. Con que así son los caballos que tiene Draco me pregunto si algún día podremos montar juntos.

Antes de que la puerta del carruaje se abriera, vi que llevaba un escudo: dos varitas mágicas doradas cruzadas, con tres estrellas que surgían de cada una. Un muchacho vestido con túnica de color azul pálido saltó del carruaje al suelo, hizo una inclinación, buscó con las manos durante un momento algo en el suelo del carruaje y desplegó una escalerilla dorada. Respetuosamente, retrocedió un paso. Entonces vi un zapato negro brillante, con tacón alto, que salía del interior del carruaje. Era un zapato del mismo tamaño que un trineo infantil. Al zapato le siguió, casi inmediatamente, la mujer más grande que había visto nunca. Las dimensiones del carruaje y de los caballos quedaron inmediatamente explicadas. Algunos ahogaron un grito. Sólo había visto una persona tan gigantesca como aquella mujer, y ése era Hagrid. Me parecía que eran exactamente igual de altos, pero aun así y tal vez porque estaba habituado a Hagrid aquella mujer que ahora observaba desde el pie de la escalerilla a la multitud, que a su vez la miraba atónita a ella parecía aún más grande.

Al dar unos pasos entró de lleno en la zona iluminada por la luz del vestíbulo, y ésta reveló un hermoso rostro de piel morena, unos ojos cristalinos grandes y negros, y una nariz afilada. Llevaba el pelo recogido por detrás, en la base del cuello, en un moño reluciente. Sus ropas eran de satén negro, y una multitud de cuentas de ópalo brillaban alrededor de la garganta y en sus gruesos dedos. Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir. Imitando al director, aplaudimos también. Sonriendo graciosamente, ella avanzó hacia Dumbledore y extendió una mano reluciente. Aunque Dumbledore era alto, apenas tuvo que inclinarse para besársela.

—Mi querida Madame Maxime. Bienvenida a Hogwarts. —dijo el director con una sonrisa.

—Dumbledog—repuso Madame Maxime, con una voz profunda

—Espego que esté bien —dijo ella con un fuerte acento francés.

—En excelente forma, gracias —respondió Dumbledore.

—Mis alumnos —dijo Madame Maxime, señalando tras ella con gesto lánguido. No me había fijado en otra cosa que en Madame Maxime, note que unos doce alumnos, chicos y chicas, todos los cuales parecían hallarse cerca de los veinte años, habían salido del carruaje y se encontraban detrás de ella. Estaban tiritando, lo que no era nada extraño dado que las túnicas que llevaban parecían de seda fina, y ninguno de ellos tenía capa. Algunos se habían puesto bufandas o chales por la cabeza. Por lo que alcance a distinguir, todos miraban el castillo de Hogwarts con aprensión.

—¿Ha llegado ya Kagkagov? —preguntó Madame Maxime.

—Se presentará de un momento a otro ¿Prefieren esperar aquí para saludarlo o pasar a calentarse un poco? —aseguró Dumbledore.

—Lo segundo, me paguece, pego los caballos... —respondió Madame Maxime.

—Nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se encargará de ellos encantado, en cuanto vuelva de solucionar una pequeña dificultad que le ha surgido con alguna de sus otras... obligaciones —declaró Dumbledore.

—Con los escregutos —me susurró Ron. Después de eso todos los franceses entraron, nosotros nos quedamos esperando a los alumnos de la otra escuela.

Desde mi posición en lo alto de la ladera, se divisaban los terrenos del colegio, tenía una buena perspectiva de la lisa superficie negra del agua. Y en aquellos momentos esta superficie no era lisa en absoluto. Algo se agitaba bajo el centro del lago. Aparecieron grandes burbujas, y luego se formaron unas olas que iban a morir a las embarradas orillas. Por último, surgió en medio del lago un remolino, como si al fondo le hubieran quitado un tapón gigante... Del centro del remolino comenzó a salir muy despacio lo que parecía una asta negra.

—¡Es un mástil! —exclame. Lenta, majestuosamente, el barco fue surgiendo del agua, brillando a la luz de la luna. Producía una extraña impresión de cadáver, como si fuera un barco hundido y resucitado, y las pálidas luces que relucían en las portillas daban la impresión de ojos fantasmales. Finalmente, con un sonoro chapoteo, el barco emergió en su totalidad, balanceándose en las aguas turbulentas, y comenzó a surcar el lago hacia tierra. Un momento después oímos la caída de un ancla y el sordo ruido de una tabla tendida hasta la orilla. A la luz de las portillas del barco, vimos las siluetas de la gente que desembarcaba. Todos ellos, según me pareció, tenían la constitución de Crabbe y Goyle... pero luego, cuando se aproximaron más, subiendo por la explanada hacia la luz que provenía del vestíbulo, vi que su corpulencia se debía en realidad a que todos llevaban puestas unas capas de algún tipo de piel muy tupida. El que iba delante llevaba una piel de distinto tipo: lisa y plateada como su cabello.

—¡Dumbledore! —gritó efusivamente mientras subía la ladera.

—Mi viejo compañero, ¿cómo estás? —pregunto al parecer el director de esa escuela.

—¡Estupendamente, gracias, profesor Karkarov! —respondió Dumbledore. Karkarov tenía una voz pastosa y afectada. Cuando llegó a una zona bien iluminada, vimos que era alto y delgado como Dumbledore, pero llevaba corto el blanco cabello, y la perilla que terminaba en un pequeño rizo no ocultaba del todo el mentón poco pronunciado. Al llegar ante Dumbledore, le estrechó la mano.

—El viejo Hogwarts —dijo, levantando la vista hacia el castillo y sonriendo. Tenía los dientes bastante amarillos, y observe que la sonrisa no incluía los ojos, que mantenían su expresión de astucia y frialdad.

— Es estupendo estar aquí, es estupendo... Viktor, ve para allá, al calor... ¿No te importa, Dumbledore? Es que Viktor tiene un leve resfriado... —Karkarov indicó por señas a uno de sus estudiantes que se adelantara. Cuando el muchacho pasó, vi su nariz, prominente y curva, y las espesas cejas negras. Para reconocer aquel perfil no necesitaba el golpe que Ron me dio en el brazo, ni tampoco que me murmurara al oído de forma tan brusca.

—¡Harry...! ¡Es Krum! —estaba exaltado y emocionado, suspire porque sabía que Ron estará tan excitado que no dejara de hablar de lo mismo.

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Konoha**

 **Pov Sarutobi**

Ha pasado casi dos meses desde la reunión, lo único que podíamos hacer es esperar que el líder de los Uzumaki aparezca. Aun no le he dicho a Naruto, pero lo pienso hacer hoy.

—Usagi-san, necesito que busques y me traigas a Naruto—delante de mi apareció una mujer cabello purpura largo, confiaba en ella.

—Hai, Sarutobi-sama—dijo desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas. A los diez minutos regreso con el pequeño niño rubio en sus brazos, suspire con tristeza al ver su estado, estaba todo sucio, la ropa rota y llena de sangre, su cabello al igual que la ropa se encontraba sucio y con sangre.

Han pasado veinte días desde que se celebró el día que el Yondaime venció a Kyubi no Yoko y aún siguen lastimándolo, lo que más me duele es que Minato no hace nada por proteger a su hijo, para él, los únicos hijos que tiene son los gemelos Menma y Momo. Quienes son de la misma edad que Naruto, ya que nacieron un mes después que él.

—Ojiisan—grito el pequeño corriendo a mis brazos, lo recibí gustoso.

—¿Cómo has estado Naru? —pregunte con ternura, al ver su enorme sonrisa que a pesar de todo lo que pasa, el odio, los golpes y desprecio de las personas siempre me sonríe con mucha alegría, pero su mirada oculta la soledad, tristeza y dolor que siente, me duele no poder hacer nada para borrarla, lo único que puedo hacer es disminuirlo.

—Estoy bien, ya no me duele nada—dijo como si lo que le pasaba fuera algo normal, lo que me rompió el corazón. Un niño no debe sufrir todo lo que este pequeño inocente pasa, me alegra es saber que pronto una persona vera por él, si no es porque Minato ordeno que nadie lo acogiera, ya lo tendría en mi casa, lo único que puedo hacer es enviar a mis Anbus personales para que cuiden de él, lamentablemente no están las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Te mande a llamar, porque tengo que contarte algo muy importante y que cambiara por completo su vida—me miro ilusionado.

—Hace poco recibimos la carta de un primo tuyo, que dentro de unos meses vendrá a verte. Se llama Harry—una enorme sonrisa se formó en su angelical rostro.

—Hary—no pronuncio bien el nombre, pero eso no le importo, ya que empezó a reír y correr por toda la casa.

—¿Cuándo vendrá Ojiisan? —pregunto muy despacio para no equivocarse, a pesar de tener solo tres años es un niño muy inteligente.

—Pronto, muy pronto—nos pusimos hablar de todo lo que haría con su primo cuando viniera, solo espero que para cuando llegue, Naruto siga siendo el niño inocente y feliz que es en este momento, porque a pesar de todo es algo que no ha perdido: la inocencia.

* * *

 **Pov Harry**

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Ron asombrado cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts, formamos fila y volvíamos a subir la escalinata tras la comitiva de Durmstrang

— ¡Krum, Harry! ¡Es Viktor Krum! —solo rodé los ojos, en serio no es para tanto.

—¡Ron, por Dios, no es más que un jugador de quidditch! —dijo Hermione ya harta de lo mismo.

—¿Nada más que un jugador de quidditch? ¡Es uno de los mejores buscadores del mundo, Hermione! ¡Nunca me hubiera imaginado que aún fuera al colegio! —repitió Ron, mirándola como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus oídos.

Cuando volvíamos a cruzar el vestíbulo con el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, de camino al Gran Comedor, vi a Lee Jordan dando saltos en vertical para poder distinguir la nuca de Krum. Unas chicas de sexto revolvían en sus bolsillos mientras caminaban.

—¡Ah, es increíble, no llevo ni una simple pluma! ¿Crees que accedería a firmarme un autógrafo en el sombrero con mi lápiz de labios? — exclamaron agobiadas.

—¡Pero bueno! —bufó Hermione muy altanera al adelantar a las chicas, que habían empezado a pelearse por el lápiz de labios.

—Voy a intentar conseguir su autógrafo, no llevarás una pluma, ¿verdad, Harry? —dijo Ron, en serio, evite suspirar con molestia.

—Las dejé todas en la mochila —conteste. Nos dirigimos a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron puso mucho interés en sentarse orientado hacia la puerta de entrada, porque Krum y sus compañeros de Durmstrang seguían amontonados junto a ella sin saber dónde sentarse. Los alumnos de Beauxbatons se habían puesto en la mesa de Ravenclaw y observaban el Gran Comedor con expresión crítica. Tres de ellos se sujetaban aún bufandas o chales en torno a la cabeza.

—No hace tanto frío ¿Por qué no han traído capa? —dijo Hermione, molesta.

—¡Aquí! ¡Ven a sentarte aquí! ¡Aquí! Hermione, hazte a un lado para hacerle sitio... —decía Ron entre dientes.

—Demasiado tarde —se lamentó Ron con amargura. Viktor Krum y sus compañeros de Durmstrang se habían colocado en la mesa de Slytherin. Vi que Draco, Crabbe y Goyle quedaron junto a Krum. En ese instante mire que Krum se inclinaba un poco para dirigirse a Draco.

—Sí, muy bien, hazle la pelota, Malfoy apuesto algo a que Krum no tarda en despreciarte... seguro que tiene montones de gente alabándolo todo el día... ¿Dónde creen que dormirán? Podríamos hacerle sitio en nuestro dormitorio, Harry... No me importaría dejarle mi cama, yo puedo dormir en una plegable—dijo Ron de forma mordaz y ansiosa, yo no despegaba la mirada de con Krum y Draco, no me gusta la forma en que ese idiota lo mira. Hermione exhaló un sonoro resoplido.

—Parece que están mucho más contentos que los de Beauxbatons —comente celoso. Los alumnos de Durmstrang se quitaban las pesadas pieles y miraban con expresión de interés el negro techo lleno de estrellas. Dos de ellos cogían los platos y las copas de oro y los examinaban, aparentemente muy impresionados. En el fondo, en la mesa de los profesores, Filch, el conserje, estaba añadiendo sillas. Como la ocasión lo merecía, llevaba puesto su frac viejo y enmohecido. Me sorprendió verlo añadir cuatro sillas, dos a cada lado de Dumbledore.

—Pero sólo hay dos profesores más ¿Por qué Filch pone cuatro sillas? ¿Quién más va a venir? —me extrañe.

—¿Eh? —dijo Ron un poco ido. Seguía observando a Krum con avidez, yo hacía lo mismo, pero por otro motivo.

Habiendo entrado todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor y una vez sentados a las mesas de sus respectivas casas, empezaron a entrar en fila los profesores, que se encaminaron a la mesa del fondo y ocuparon sus asientos. Los últimos en la fila eran el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime.

Al ver aparecer a su directora, los alumnos de Beauxbatons se pusieron inmediatamente en pie. Algunos de los de Hogwarts se rieron. El grupo de Beauxbatons no pareció avergonzarse en absoluto, y no volvió a ocupar sus asientos hasta que Madame Maxime se hubo sentado a la izquierda de Dumbledore. Éste, sin embargo, permaneció en pie, y el silencio cayó sobre el Gran Comedor.

—Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes —dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo una sonrisa a los estudiantes extranjeros.

— Es para mí un placer darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Deseo que su estancia aquí les resulte al mismo tiempo confortable y placentera, y confío en que así sea— Una de las chicas de Beauxbatons, que seguía aferrando la bufanda con que se envolvía la cabeza, profirió lo que inconfundiblemente era una risa despectiva.

—¡Nadie te obliga a quedarte! —susurró Hermione, irritada con ella.

—El Torneo quedará oficialmente abierto al final del banquete ¡Ahora los invito a todos a comer, a beber y a disfrutar como si estuvieran en su casa! —explicó Dumbledore se sentó, y vi que Karkarov se inclinaba inmediatamente hacia él y trababan conversación. Como de costumbre, las fuentes que teníamos delante se llenaron de comida. Los elfos domésticos de las cocinas parecían haber tocado todos los registros. Ante nosotros teníamos la mayor variedad de platos que hubiera visto nunca, incluidos algunos que eran evidentemente extranjeros.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Ron, señalando una larga sopera llena de una especie de guiso de marisco que había al lado de un familiar pastel de carne y riñones.

—Bullabesa —repuso Hermione.

—Por si acaso, tuya —replicó Ron.

—Es un plato francés, lo probé en vacaciones, este verano no, el anterior, y es muy rica. —explicó Hermione.

—Te creo sin necesidad de probarla —dijo Ron sirviéndose pastel.

El Gran Comedor parecía mucho más lleno de lo usual, aunque había tan sólo unos veinte estudiantes más que de costumbre. Quizá fuera porque sus uniformes, que eran de colores diferentes, destacaban muy claramente contra el negro de las túnicas de Hogwarts.

Una vez desprendidos de sus pieles, los alumnos de Durmstrang mostraban túnicas de color rojo sangre. A los veinte minutos de banquete, Hagrid entró furtivamente en el Gran Comedor a través de la puerta que estaba situada detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Ocupó su silla en un extremo de la mesa y nos saludó con la mano vendada.

—¿Están bien los escregutos, Hagrid? —le pregunte tranquilamente.

—Prosperando —respondió Hagrid, muy contento.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que prosperan, parece que por fin han encontrado algo de comer que les gusta, ¿verdad? ¡Los dedos de Hagrid! —dijo Ron en voz baja, en aquel momento escuche un fuerte acento francés justo detrás de mí.

—Pegdon, ¿no quiegen bouillabaise? — Se trataba de la misma chica de Beauxbatons que se había reído durante el discurso de Dumbledore. Al fin se había quitado la bufanda. Una larga cortina de pelo rubio plateado le caía casi hasta la cintura. Tenía los ojos muy azules y los dientes muy blancos y regulares. Ron se puso colorado. La miró, abrió la boca para contestar, pero de ella no salió nada más que un débil gorjeo.

—Puedes llevártela —le dije acercándole a la chica la sopera.

—¿Han tegminado con ella? — pregunto de nuevo, al parecer sus encantos le afectan a Ron, yo no siento nada. Sé que es una veela mi instinto me lo dice y por la forma que ella me miro, se dio cuenta que soy parecido a ella, ya que me sonrió contenta.

—Sí, es deliciosa —repuso Ron sin aliento la chica cogió la sopera y se la llevó con cuidado a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ron seguía mirándola con ojos desorbitados, como si nunca hubiera visto una chica. Me reí, y el sonido de mi risa pareció sacar a Ron de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Es una veela! —me dijo con voz ronca. Asentí dándole la razón, volví a ver a Draco se veía molesto, Krum trataba de atraer su atención y hablaba sin parar, pero él no quitaba su mirada de la mía.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo es! No veo que nadie más se haya quedado mirándola con la boca abierta como un idiota —repuso Hermione ásperamente pero no estaba totalmente en lo cierto. Cuando la chica cruzó el Gran Comedor muchos chicos volvieron la cabeza, y algunos se quedaban sin habla, igual que Ron.

—¡Te digo que no es una chica normal! ¡Las de Hogwarts no están tan bien! —exclamó Ron, haciéndose a un lado para verla mejor.

—En Hogwarts hay personas que están muy bien —conteste sin pensar. Aun mirando a Draco.

—Cuando puedan apartar la vista de ahí, verán quién acaba de llegar—dijo Hermione señalando la mesa de los profesores, donde ya se habían ocupado los dos asientos vacíos. Ella me miro con suspicacia, maldición olvide que Hermione era muy perspicaz, se habrá dado cuenta que miraba a Draco. Mire lo que ella señalaba.

Ludo Bagman estaba sentado al otro lado del profesor Karkarov, en tanto que el señor Crouch, el jefe de Percy, ocupaba el asiento que había al lado de Madame Maxime.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunte sorprendido.

—Son los que han organizado el Torneo de los tres magos, ¿no? —repuso Hermione.

—Supongo que querían estar presentes en la inauguración—dijo Ron. Cuando llegaron los postres, vimos también algunos dulces extraños. Este año será realmente interesante, ahora lo único que quiero es saber porque Draco está enojado conmigo.

* * *

Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capi, lamento haber tardado tanto, gracias a todas por sus reviews.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	7. Chapter 7 El caliz de fuego

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 ** _Parsel -"Hola"_**

 ** _Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus_**

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

 **Otro idioma "Hola"**

 **Recuerdos** ** _[Hola]_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 El caliz de fuego y los cuatro campeones**

 **Pov Harry**

Cuando llegaron los postres, vimos también algunos dulces extraños. Ron examinó detenidamente una especie de crema pálida, y luego la desplazó un poco a la derecha, para que quedara bien visible desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. Pero la chica veela debía de haber comido ya bastante, y no se acercó a pedirla.

Una vez limpios los platos de oro, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. Todos en el Gran Comedor parecían emocionados y nerviosos. Con un estremecimiento, me preguntó qué iba a suceder a continuación. Unos asientos más allá, Fred y George se inclinaban hacia delante, sin despegar los ojos de Dumbledore.

—Ha llegado el momento, el Torneo de los tres magos va a dar comienzo. Me gustaría pronunciar unas palabras para explicar algunas cosas antes de que traigan el cofre... —anunció Dumbledore, sonriendo a la multitud de rostros levantados hacia él.

—¿El qué? —murmure sin comprender. Ron se encogió de hombros.

—... sólo para aclarar en qué consiste el procedimiento que vamos a seguir. Pero antes, para aquellos que no los conocen, permítanme que les presente al señor Bartemius Crouch, director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional —hubo un asomo de aplauso cortés.

— Y al señor Ludo Bagman, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos—Aplaudieron mucho más a Bagman que a Crouch, tal vez a causa de su fama como golpeador de quidditch, o tal vez simplemente porque tenía un aspecto mucho más simpático. Bagman agradeció los aplausos con un jovial gesto de la mano, mientras que Bartemius Crouch no saludó ni sonrió al ser presentado. Al recordarlo vestido con su impecable traje en los Mundiales de quidditch, pensé que no le pegaba la túnica de mago. El bigote de cepillo y la raya del pelo, tan recta, resultaban muy raros junto al pelo y la barba de Dumbledore, que eran largos y blancos.

—Los señores Bagman y Crouch han trabajado sin descanso durante los últimos meses en los preparativos del Torneo de los tres magos y estarán conmigo, con el profesor Karkarov y con Madame Maxime en el tribunal que juzgará los esfuerzos de los campeones—continuó Dumbledore a la mención de la palabra «campeones», la atención de los alumnos aumentó aún más. Quizá Dumbledore percibió el repentino silencio, porque sonrió mientras decía.

—Señor Filch, si tiene usted la bondad de traer el cofre... —Filch, que había pasado inadvertido, pero permanecía atento en un apartado rincón del Gran Comedor, se acercó a Dumbledore con una gran caja de madera con joyas incrustadas. Parecía extraordinariamente vieja. De entre los alumnos se alzaron murmullos de interés y emoción. Dennis Creevey se puso de pie sobre la silla para ver bien, pero era tan pequeño que su cabeza apenas sobresalía de las demás.

—Los señores Crouch y Bagman han examinado ya las instrucciones para las pruebas que los campeones tendrán que afrontar y han dispuesto todos los preparativos necesarios para ellas. Habrá tres pruebas, espaciadas en el curso escolar, que medirán a los campeones en muchos aspectos diferentes: sus habilidades mágicas, su osadía, sus dotes de deducción y, por supuesto, su capacidad para sortear el peligro—dijo Dumbledore mientras Filch colocaba con cuidado el cofre en la mesa, ante él.

Ante esta última palabra, en el Gran Comedor se hizo un silencio tan absoluto que nadie parecía respirar.

—Como todos saben, en el Torneo compiten tres campeones uno por cada colegio participante. Se puntuará la perfección con que lleven a cabo cada una de las pruebas y el campeón que después de la tercera tarea haya obtenido la puntuación más alta se alzará con la Copa de los tres magos. Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: el cáliz de fuego—continuó Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

Dumbledore sacó la varita mágica y golpeó con ella tres veces en la parte superior del cofre. La tapa se levantó lentamente con un crujido. Dumbledore introdujo una mano para sacar un gran cáliz de madera toscamente tallada. No habría llamado la atención de no ser porque estaba lleno hasta el borde de unas temblorosas llamas de color blanco azulado.

Dumbledore cerró el cofre y con cuidado colocó el cáliz sobre la tapa, para que todos los presentes pudieran verlo bien.

—Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara, y echarlo al cáliz. Los aspirantes a campeones disponen de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana, festividad de Halloween, por la noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones a los que haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios. Esta misma noche el cáliz quedará expuesto en el vestíbulo, accesible a todos aquellos que quieran competir—explicó Dumbledore, admito que, aunque no me interesa participar, se ve realmente entretenido.

—Para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de edad sucumbe a la tentación, trazaré una raya de edad alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez que lo hayamos colocado en el vestíbulo. No podrá cruzar la línea nadie que no haya cumplido los diecisiete años—prosiguió Dumbledore, es comprensible si la mirada de los gemelos, da clara muestra de querer meter sus nombres en el caliz.

—Por último, quiero recalcar a todos los que estén pensando en competir que hay que meditar muy bien antes de entrar en el Torneo. Cuando el cáliz de fuego haya seleccionado a un campeón, él o ella estarán obligados a continuar en el Torneo hasta el final. Al echar su nombre en el cáliz de fuego están firmando un contrato mágico de tipo vinculante. Una vez convertido en campeón, nadie puede arrepentirse. Así que deben estar muy seguros antes de ofrecer su candidatura. Y ahora me parece que ya es hora de ir a la cama. Buenas noches a todos—termino Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

—¡Una raya de edad! Bueno, creo que bastará con una poción envejecedora para burlarla. Y, una vez que el nombre de alguien esté en el cáliz, ya no podrán hacer nada. Al cáliz le da igual que uno tenga diecisiete años o no—dijo Fred Weasley con ojos chispeantes de camino hacia la puerta que daba al vestíbulo.

—Pero no creo que nadie menor de diecisiete años tenga ninguna posibilidad. No hemos aprendido bastante... —objetó Hermione.

—Habla por ti. Tú lo vas a intentar, ¿no, Harry? —replicó George, sinceramente eso no me llama la atención, después de todo la única forma que yo quisiera hacerlo, es por impresionar a Draco, algo me dice que él estaría furioso si yo intentara algo tan estúpido.

—Sinceramente no, quiero verlo, ya que nunca he presenciado nada igual, pero participar no está dentro de mis planes, pero ustedes pueden intentarlo si quieren—dije mientras observaba a Draco, lo iré a ver esta noche, quiero saber porque está enojado conmigo.

—¿Dónde está? Dumbledore no ha dicho nada de dónde van a dormir los de Durmstrang, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron, que no escuchaba una palabra de la conversación, porque escrutaba la multitud para ver dónde se encontraba Krum, pero su pregunta quedó respondida al instante. Habíamos llegado a la altura de la mesa de Slytherin, y Karkarov les metía prisa en aquel momento a sus alumnos.

—Al barco, vamos ¿Cómo te encuentras, Viktor? ¿Has comido bastante? ¿Quieres que pida que te preparen un ponche en las cocinas? —les decía vi que Krum negaba con la cabeza mientras se ponía su capa de pieles.

—Profesor, a mí sí me gustaría tomar un ponche —dijo otro de los alumnos de Durmstrang.

—No te lo he ofrecido a ti, Poliakov, ya veo que has vuelto a mancharte de comida la pechera de la túnica, niño indeseable...—contestó con brusquedad Karkarov, de cuyo rostro había desaparecido todo aire paternal.

Karkarov se volvió y marchó hacia la puerta por delante de sus alumnos. Llegó a ella exactamente al mismo tiempo que Ron, Hermione y yo, me detuve para cederle el paso.

—Gracias —dijo Karkarov despreocupadamente, echándome una mirada. Y de repente Karkarov se quedó como helado. Volvió a mirarme y dejó los ojos fijos en mí, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Detrás de su director, también se detuvieron los alumnos de Durmstrang. Muy lentamente, los ojos de Karkarov fueron ascendiendo por mi cara, hasta llegar a la cicatriz. También sus alumnos me observaban con curiosidad. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi en sus caras la expresión de haber caído en la cuenta de algo. El chico que se había manchado de comida la pechera le dio un codazo a la chica que estaba a su lado y señaló sin disimulo mi frente.

—Sí, es Harry Potter —dijo desde detrás de ellos una voz gruñona. El profesor Karkarov se dio la vuelta. Ojoloco Moody estaba allí, apoyando todo su peso en el bastón y observando con su ojo mágico, sin parpadear, al director de Durmstrang.

Ante mis ojos, Karkarov palideció y le dirigió a Moody una mirada terrible, mezcla de furia y miedo.

—¡Tú! —exclamó, mirando a Moody como si no diera crédito a sus ojos.

—Sí, yo. Y, a no ser que tengas algo que decirle a Potter, Karkarov, deberías salir. Estás obstruyendo el paso—contestó Moody muy serio.

Era cierto. La mitad de los alumnos que había en el Gran Comedor aguardaban tras nosotros, y se ponían de puntillas para ver qué era lo que ocasionaba el atasco. Sin pronunciar otra palabra, el profesor Karkarov salió con sus alumnos. Moody clavó los ojos en su espalda y, con un gesto de intenso desagrado, lo siguió con la vista hasta que se alejó.

Después de que todos se durmieron, me levante y me dirigí a la sala común de Slytherin, entre y me fui directo al cuarto de Draco. Al entrar todo estaba oscuro, me acerque a su cama y cuando lo estuve cerca, acaricie su rostro con delicadeza, se movió un poco pero no despertó, volví hacerlo, en esta ocasión si se despertó, me miro algo adormilado, para después fruncir el ceño.

—Vaya pero que sorpresa, a que debo tu visita, ya no estas entretenido con la rubia esa—siseo molesto, lo mire enarcando una ceja.

—Pues tú, te veías muy contento con Krum, sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie más, además ella es una veela, al igual que yo, cuenta con su pareja destinada, te amo Draco, soy yo el que tiene miedo de perderte—susurre muy bajo. Sentí muchos celos viendo como Krum, se acercaba a Draco.

—Lo siento, yo también te amo y nunca te dejare Harry—mientras hablaba me iba halando hasta quedar acostado junto a él. Suspire satisfecho.

—¿Qué opinas del torneo? ¿Alguien de Slytherin quiere participar? Los chicos piensan usar una poción envejecedora para poder hacerlo—sonrió con burla ante lo último.

—Espero que tú, no estés planeando cometer esa estupidez, solo algunos, de los que tienen la edad para hacerlo, participaran, los demás sabemos que no tenemos el conocimiento suficiente, será suicida hacerlo—dijo Draco serio, sonreí ya que estoy seguro que, si Hermione le diera la oportunidad, ellos se llevarían bien.

—El único motivo por el que participaría serias tú, y por lo que veo en vez de impresionarte conseguiría todo lo contrario, de igual forma no me interesa—murmure mientras lo besaba con pasión, le acaricie el rostro, provocando que cerrara los ojos y suspirara feliz, lo abrace con fuerza y deje que Morfeo nos llevara.

Como al día siguiente era sábado, lo normal habría sido que la mayoría de los alumnos bajaran tarde a desayunar. Sin embargo, Ron, Hermione y yo no fuimos los únicos que nos levantamos mucho antes de lo habitual en días de fiesta. Al bajar al vestíbulo vimos a unas veinte personas agrupadas allí, algunas comiendo tostadas, y todas contemplando el cáliz de fuego. Lo habían colocado en el centro del vestíbulo, encima del taburete sobre el que se ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador. En el suelo, a su alrededor, una fina línea de color dorado formaba un círculo de tres metros de radio.

—¿Ya ha dejado alguien su nombre? —le preguntó Ron algo nervioso a una de tercero.

—Todos los de Durmstrang, pero de momento no he visto a ninguno de Hogwarts—contestó ella.

—Seguro que lo hicieron ayer después de que los demás nos acostamos —dije tranquilamente.

—Yo lo habría hecho así si me fuera a presentar: preferiría que no me viera nadie. ¿Y si el cáliz te manda a freír espárragos? —continúe, Alguien se reía detrás de mí. Al voltearme, vi a Fred, George y Lee Jordan que bajaban corriendo la escalera. Los tres parecían muy nerviosos.

—Ya está —nos dijo Fred a Ron, Hermione y a mí, en tono triunfal.

—Acabamos de tomárnosla—continuo George sonriente.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Ron.

—La poción envejecedora, cerebro de mosquito —respondió Fred.

—Una gota cada uno, sólo necesitamos ser unos meses más viejos—explicó George, frotándose las manos con júbilo.

—Si uno de nosotros gana, repartiremos el premio entre los tres —añadió Lee, con una amplia sonrisa.

—No estoy muy convencida de que funcione, ¿saben? Seguro que Dumbledore ha pensado en eso —les advirtió Hermione. Fred, George y Lee no le hicieron caso.

—¿Listos? Entonces, vamos. Yo voy primero... —les dijo Fred a los otros dos, temblando de emoción observe, fascinado, cómo Fred se sacaba del bolsillo un pedazo de pergamino con las palabras: «Fred Weasley, Hogwarts.» Fred avanzó hasta el borde de la línea y se quedó allí, balanceándose sobre las puntas de los pies como un saltador de trampolín que se dispusiera a tirarse desde veinte metros de altura. Luego, observado por todos los que estaban en el vestíbulo, tomó aire y dio un paso para cruzar la línea.

Durante una fracción de segundo, creí que el truco había funcionado. George, desde luego, también lo creyó, porque profirió un grito de triunfo y avanzó tras Fred. Pero al momento siguiente se oyó un chisporroteo, y ambos hermanos se vieron expulsados del círculo dorado como si los hubiera echado un invisible lanzador de peso. Cayeron al suelo de fría piedra a tres metros de distancia, haciéndose bastante daño, y para colmo sonó un «¡plin!» y a los dos les salió de repente la misma barba larga y blanca.

En el vestíbulo, todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Incluso Fred y George se rieron al ponerse en pie y verse cada uno la barba del otro.

—Se los advertí, les sugiero que vayan los dos a ver a la Madame Pomfrey. Está atendiendo ya a la señorita Fawcett, de Ravenclaw, y al señor Summers, de Hufflepuff, que también decidieron envejecerse un poquito. Aunque tengo que decir que me gusta más su barba que la que les ha salido a ellos—dijo la voz profunda de alguien que parecía estar divirtiéndose, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver salir del Gran Comedor al profesor Dumbledore. Examinó a Fred y George con los ojos brillantes.

Fred y George salieron para la enfermería acompañados por Lee, que se partía de risa, los chicos y yo que también reíamos con ganas, entramos a desayunar.

Habían cambiado la decoración del Gran Comedor. Como era Halloween, una nube de murciélagos vivos revoloteaba por el techo encantado mientras cientos de calabazas lanzaban macabras sonrisas desde cada rincón. Nos encaminamos hacia donde estaban Dean y Seamus, que hablaban sobre los estudiantes de Hogwarts que tenían diecisiete años o más y que podrían intentar participar.

—Corre por ahí el rumor de que Warrington se ha levantado temprano para echar el pergamino con su nombre. Sí, hombre, ese tío grande de Slytherin que parece un oso perezoso... —me dijo Dean, recuerdo que me había enfrentado a Warrington en quidditch, moví la cabeza en señal de disgusto, ese chico intento tirarme muchas veces de la escoba.

—¡Espero que no tengamos de campeón a nadie de Slytherin! — dijo Ron con disgusto, lamentablemente, al único Slytherin que conozco y que defenderé con uñas y dientes es a mi dragón, los demás sinceramente no me importa, aunque nunca se sabe cómo pueden llegar a ser en realidad ellos, después de todo según lo que me dijo Draco, todos llevan mascaras.

—Y los de Hufflepuff hablan todos de Diggory, pero no creo que quiera arriesgarse a perder su belleza—comentó Seamus con desdén.

—¡Escuchen! —dijo Hermione repentinamente.

En el vestíbulo estaban lanzando vítores. Todos nos volteamos en nuestros asientos y vimos entrar en el Gran Comedor, sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza, a Angelina Johnson. Era una chica negra, alta, que jugaba como cazadora en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Angelina venia hacia nosotros, se sentó y soltó un suspiro nervioso.

—¡Bueno, lo he hecho! ¡Acabo de echar mi nombre! —dijo tranquilamente después de que los nervios se le pasaran.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Ron, impresionado.

—Pero ¿tienes diecisiete años? —inquirió Neville, no quise ser grosero y decirle que no podía haber echado su nombre si no fuera así.

—Claro que los tiene. Porque si no le habría salido barba, ¿no? —dijo Ron.

—Mi cumpleaños fue la semana pasada —explicó Angelina.

—Bueno, me alegro de que entre alguien de Gryffindor. ¡Espero que quedes tú, Angelina! —declaró Hermione.

—Gracias, Hermione —contestó Angelina sonriéndole.

—Sí, mejor tú que Diggory el hermoso —dijo Seamus, lo que arrancó miradas de rencor de unos de Hufflepuff que pasaban al lado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —nos preguntó Ron, cuando terminamos el desayuno y salíamos del Gran Comedor.

—Aún no hemos bajado a visitar a Hagrid —comentó Harry.

—Bien, mientras no nos pida que donemos los dedos para que coman los escregutos... —dijo Ron a Hermione se le iluminó súbitamente la cara.

—¡Acabo de darme cuenta de que todavía no le he pedido a Hagrid que se afilie a la P.E.D.D.O.! ¿Quieren esperarme un momento mientras subo y cojo las insignias? —dijo con alegría.

—Pero ¿qué pretende? —dijo Ron, exasperado, mientras Hermione subía por la escalinata de mármol.

—Eh, Ron por ahí viene tu amiga... —le advertí con una sonrisa burlona. Los estudiantes de Beauxbatons estaban entrando por la puerta principal, provenientes de los terrenos del colegio, y entre ellos llegaba la chica veela. Los que estaban alrededor del cáliz de fuego se echaron atrás para dejarlos pasar, y se los comían con los ojos.

Madame Maxime entró en el vestíbulo detrás de sus alumnos y los hizo colocarse en fila. Uno a uno, los alumnos de Beauxbatons fueron cruzando la raya de edad y depositando en las llamas de un blanco azulado sus pedazos de pergamino. Cada vez que caía un nombre al fuego, éste se volvía momentáneamente rojo y arrojaba chispas.

—¿Qué crees que harán los que no sean elegidos? ¿Crees que volverán a su colegio, o se quedarán para presenciar el Torneo? —me susurró Ron mientras la chica veela dejaba caer al fuego su trozo de pergamino.

—No lo sé, supongo que se quedarán, porque Madame Maxime tiene que estar en el tribunal, ¿no? —dije cuando todos los estudiantes de Beauxbatons hubieron presentado sus nombres, Madame Maxime los hizo volver a salir del castillo.

—¿Dónde dormirán? —preguntó Ron, acercándose a la puerta y observándolos.

Un sonoro traqueteo anunció tras nosotros, anuncio la reaparición de Hermione, que llevaba consigo las insignias de la P.E.D.D.O.

—¡Démonos prisa! —dijo Ron, y bajó de un salto la escalinata de piedra, sin apartar los ojos de la chica veela, que iba con Madame Maxime por la mitad de la explanada.

Al acercarnos a la cabaña de Hagrid, al borde del bosque prohibido, el misterio de los dormitorios de los de Beauxbatons quedó disipado. El gigantesco carruaje de color azul claro en el que habían llegado estaba aparcado a unos doscientos metros de la cabaña de Hagrid, y los de Beauxbatons entraron en él de nuevo. Al lado, en un improvisado potrero, están los caballos de tamaño de elefantes que habían tirado del carruaje. Llame a la puerta de Hagrid, y los estruendosos ladridos de Fang respondieron al instante.

—¡Ya era hora! ¡Creía que no se acordaban de dónde vivo! —exclamó Hagrid, después de abrir la puerta de golpe y vernos. Hagrid se había peinado, se miraba raro, nos pusimos hablar un rato con él, para matar el tiempo. Nos dijo que las pruebas que iban hacer los campeones serian interesante. Cuando Hermione le enseño las insignias para que se uniera a la defensa de los elfos domésticos, Hagrid se negó.

—Eso sería jugarles una mala pasada, Hermione. Lo de cuidar a los humanos forma parte de su naturaleza. Es lo que les gusta, ¿te das cuenta? Los harías muy desgraciados si los apartaras de su trabajo, y si intentaras pagarles se lo tomarían como un insulto—dijo Hagrid gravemente, enhebrando un grueso hilo amarillo en una enorme aguja de hueso.

—Pero Harry liberó a Dobby, ¡y él se puso loco de contento! ¡Y nos han dicho que ahora quiere que le paguen! —objetó Hermione.

—Sí, bien, en todas partes hay quien se desmadra. No niego que haya elfos raros a los que les gustaría ser libres, pero nunca conseguirías convencer a la mayoría. No, nada de eso, Hermione—A Hermione no le hizo ni pizca de gracia su negativa y volvió a guardarse la caja de las insignias en el bolsillo de la capa. En esto estoy de acuerdo con Hagrid, ella no puede pretender que todos los elfos domésticos quieren lo mismo.

Hacia las cinco y media se hacía de noche, Ron, Hermione y yo decidimos que era el momento de volver al castillo para el banquete de Halloween. Y, lo más importante de todo, para el anuncio de los campeones de los colegios.

—Voy con ustedes, esperen un segundo —dijo Hagrid, dejando la labor. Hagrid se levantó, fue hasta la cómoda que había junto a la cama y empezó a buscar algo dentro de ella. No pusimos mucha atención hasta que un olor horrendo les llegó a las narices. Entre toses, ya que era muy fuerte.

—¿Qué es eso, Hagrid? —pregunto Ron afectado.

—¿Qué, no les gusta? —dijo Hagrid, volviéndose con una botella grande en la mano.

—¿Es una loción para después del afeitado? —preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

—Eh... es agua de colonia tal vez me he puesto demasiada. Voy a quitarme un poco, esperen... —murmuró Hagrid. Se había ruborizado. Salió de la cabaña ruidosamente, y lo vimos lavarse con vigor en el barril con agua que había al otro lado de la ventana.

—¿Agua de colonia? ¿Hagrid? —se preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

—¿Y qué me decís del traje y del peinado? —pregunte en voz baja.

—¡Miren! —dijo de pronto Ron, señalando algo fuera de la ventana. Hagrid acababa de enderezarse y de volverse. Si antes se había ruborizado, aquello no había sido nada comparado con lo de aquel momento. Levantándonos muy despacio para que Hagrid no se diera cuenta, nosotros echamos un vistazo por la ventana y vimos que Madame Maxime y los alumnos de Beauxbatons acababan de salir del carruaje, evidentemente para acudir, como nosotros, al banquete. No oíamos nada de lo que decía Hagrid, pero se dirigía a Madame Maxime con una expresión embelesada que sólo le había visto una vez: cuando contemplaba a Norberto, el cachorro de dragón.

—¡Se va al castillo con ella! ¡Creía que iba a ir con nosotros! —exclamó Hermione, indignada. Sin siquiera volver la vista hacia la cabaña, Hagrid caminaba pesadamente a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts al lado de Madame Maxime. Detrás de ellos iban los alumnos de Beauxbatons, casi corriendo para poder seguir las enormes zancadas de los dos gigantes.

—¡Le gusta! Bueno, si terminan teniendo niños, batirán un récord mundial. Seguro que pesarán alrededor de una tonelada. —dijo Ron, incrédulo. No pude evitar verlo molesto, no veo nada de malo que Hagrid se enamore. Salimos de la cabaña y cerramos la puerta. Fuera estaba ya sorprendentemente oscuro. Nos colocamos bien en la capa y empezamos a subir la cuesta.

—¡Miren, son ellos! —susurró Hermione. El grupo de Durmstrang subía desde el lago hacia el castillo. Viktor Krum caminaba junto a Karkarov, y los otros alumnos de Durmstrang los seguían un poco rezagados. Ron observó a Krum emocionado, pero éste no miró a ningún lado al entrar por la puerta principal, un poco por delante de nosotros.

Una vez dentro vieron que el Gran Comedor, iluminado por velas, estaba casi abarrotado. Habían quitado del vestíbulo el cáliz de fuego y lo habían puesto delante de la silla vacía de Dumbledore, sobre la mesa de los profesores. Fred y George, nuevamente lampiños, parecían haber encajado bastante bien la decepción.

—Espero que salga Angelina —dijo Fred mientras nos sentábamos.

—¡Yo también! ¡Bueno, pronto lo sabremos! —exclamó Hermione. El banquete de Halloween nos pareció mucho más largo de lo habitual. Quizá porque era nuestro segundo banquete en dos días, disfrute la insólita comida tanto como la habría disfrutado cualquier otro día. Como todos cuantos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, a juzgar por los cuellos que se giraban continuamente, las expresiones de impaciencia, las piernas que se movían nerviosas y la gente que se levantaba para ver si Dumbledore ya había terminado de comer, sólo deseaba que la cena terminara y anunciaran quiénes habían quedado seleccionados como campeones.

Por fin, los platos de oro volvieron a su original estado inmaculado. Se produjo cierto alboroto en el salón, que se cortó casi instantáneamente cuando Dumbledore se puso en pie. Junto a él, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime parecían tan tensos y expectantes como los demás. Ludo Bagman sonreía y guiñaba el ojo a varios estudiantes. El señor Crouch, en cambio, no parecía nada interesado, sino más bien aburrido.

—Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión Según me parece, falta tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado anunció —Dumbledore, indicó la puerta que había detrás de su mesa.

—Donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones—Sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se apagaron todas las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas con forma de cara, y la estancia quedó casi a oscuras. No había nada en el Gran Comedor que brillara tanto como el cáliz de fuego, y el fulgor de las chispas y la blancura azulada de las llamas casi hacía daño a los ojos. Todos mirábamos, expectante. Algunos consultaban los relojes.

—De un instante a otro —susurró Lee Jordan, dos asientos más allá de mí. De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un grito.

Dumbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado.

—El campeón de Durmstrang, será Viktor Krum —leyó con voz alta y clara.

—¡Era de imaginar! —gritó Ron, al tiempo que una tormenta de aplausos y vítores inundaba el Gran Comedor. Vi a Krum levantarse de la mesa de Slytherin y caminar hacia Dumbledore. Se volvió a la derecha, recorrió la mesa de los profesores y desapareció por la puerta hacia la sala contigua.

—¡Bravo, Viktor! ¡Sabía que serías tú! —bramó Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó incluso por encima de los aplausos.

Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

—La campeona de Beauxbatons es ¡Fleur Delacour! —dijo Dumbledore.

—¡Es ella, Ron! —le dije a Ron, cuando la chica veela se puso en pie elegantemente, sacudió la cabeza para retirarse hacia atrás la amplia cortina de pelo plateado, y caminó por entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

—¡Miren qué decepcionados están todos! —dijo Hermione elevando la voz por encima del alboroto, y señalando con la cabeza al resto de los alumnos de Beauxbatons.

Decepcionados era decir muy poco, pensé al ver a dos de las chicas que no habían resultado elegidas habían roto a llorar, y sollozaban con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

Cuando Fleur Delacour hubo desaparecido también por la puerta, volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts...

Y el cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.

—El campeón de Hogwarts es ¡Cedric Diggory! —anunció con voz fuerte y clara.

—¡No! —dijo Ron en voz alta, pero sólo lo escuche yo debido al jaleo proveniente de la mesa de al lado era demasiado estruendoso. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían puesto de repente de pie, gritando y pataleando, mientras Cedric se abría camino entre ellos, con una amplia sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores. Naturalmente, los aplausos dedicados a Cedric se prolongaron tanto que Dumbledore tuvo que esperar un buen rato para poder volver a dirigirse a la concurrencia.

—¡Estupendo! Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos vosotros, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, daréis a vuestros respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que podáis. Al animarlos, todos vosotros contribuiréis de forma muy significativa a... —dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuando se apagaron los últimos aplausos, pero se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido.

El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino.

Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo cogió. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en él. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta.

—Harry Potter—mi mente quedo en blanco, esto debe ser una maldita broma. Draco me va a matar.

* * *

Empieza el torneo, espero que les haya gustado, este fic va con el libro no la película, veremos casi todo igual, en el cuarto año, quinto, sexto y séptimo ya será completamente diferente. Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a todas y todos por sus consejos pero para no dejarlas mas en la espera segui el consejo de Lucy Dei y me fui con copy/paste por lo que aqui tienen la actualizacion.

No seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	8. Chapter 8 Comprobacion de varitas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 ** _Parsel -"Hola"_**

 ** _Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus_**

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

 **Otro idioma "Hola"**

 **Recuerdos** ** _[Hola]_**

 **Capítulo 8 Comprobación de varitas**

 **Pov Harry**

Permanecí sentado, sin saber que estaba pasando, esto debe ser una maldita broma, miré hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Draco me miraba preocupado. Me sentía aturdido, Nadie aplaudía. Un zumbido como de abejas enfurecidas comenzaba a llenar el salón. Algunos alumnos se levantaban para verme mejor, yo seguía inmóvil, sentado en mi sitio.

En la mesa de los profesores, la profesora McGonagall se levantó y se acercó a Dumbledore, con el que cuchicheó impetuosamente. El profesor Dumbledore inclinaba hacia ella la cabeza, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

Voltee hacia Ron y Hermione. Más allá de ellos, vi que todos los demás ocupantes de la larga mesa de Gryffindor me miraban con la boca abierta.

—Yo no puse mi nombre, ustedes lo saben, les dije que no me interesa participar —dije totalmente confuso. Uno y otro me devolvieron la misma mirada de aturdimiento.

En la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore se irguió e hizo un gesto afirmativo a la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Harry Potter! ¡Harry! ¡Levántate y ven aquí, por favor! —llamo, aun aturdido me levante.

—Vamos —me susurró Hermione, dándome un leve empujón. Avance por el hueco que había entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Me pareció un camino larguísimo. La mesa de los profesores no parecía hallarse más cerca, aunque caminara hacia ella, y notaba la mirada de cientos y cientos de ojos, como si cada uno de ellos fuera un reflector. El zumbido se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Después de lo que le pareció una hora, me halle delante de Dumbledore y note las miradas de todos los profesores.

—Bueno... cruza la puerta, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, sin sonreír. Eso me saco de mi aturdimiento, en verdad piensa que metí mi nombre. Trate de no enojarme, aunque me está costando.

Cuando entre, las caras de los retratados se volvieron hacia mí. Vi que una bruja con el rostro lleno de arrugas salía precipitadamente de los límites de su marco y se iba al cuadro vecino, que era el retrato de un mago con bigotes de foca. La bruja del rostro arrugado empezó a susurrarle algo al oído.

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory y Fleur Delacour estaban junto a la chimenea. Con sus siluetas recortadas contra las llamas, tenían un aspecto curiosamente imponente. Krum, cabizbajo y siniestro, se apoyaba en la repisa de la chimenea, ligeramente separado de los otros dos. Cedric, de pie con las manos a la espalda, observaba el fuego. Fleur Delacour me miró cuando entre y volvió a echarse para atrás su largo pelo plateado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quiegen que volvamos al comedog? —preguntó, creyendo que había entrado para transmitirles algún mensaje. Yo no sabía cómo explicar lo que acababa de suceder. Me quede quieto, mirando a los tres campeones. Oí detrás un ruido de pasos apresurados. Era Ludo, que entraba en la sala. Me cogió del brazo y me llevó hacia delante.

—¡Extraordinario! ¡Absolutamente extraordinario! Caballeros... señorita ¿Puedo presentarles, por increíble que parezca, al cuarto campeón del Torneo de los tres magos? —susurró, apretándome el brazo, acercándose al fuego y dirigiéndose a los otros tres.

Viktor Krum se enderezó. Su hosca cara se ensombreció al examinarme. Cedric parecía desconcertado: pasó la vista de Bagman a mí, como si estuviera convencido de que había oído mal.

—¡Oh, un chiste muy divegtido, señog Bagman! —dijo Fleur Delacour, sacudiéndose el pelo y con una sonrisa

—¿Un chiste? ¡No, no, en absoluto! ¡El nombre de Harry acaba de salir del cáliz de fuego! —repitió Bagman, desconcertado, Krum contrajo levemente sus espesas cejas negras. Cedric seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto de cortés desconcierto. Fleur frunció el entrecejo.

—Pego es evidente que ha habido un egog. Él no puede competig. Es demasiado joven—le dijo a Bagman con desdén.

—No es como si quisiera competir y no lo hare, no me pueden obligar—dije mirándola como ella lo hizo conmigo.

—Bueno... esto ha sido muy extraño —reconoció Bagman, frotándose la barbilla impecablemente afeitada y mirándome sonriente e ignorando lo que dije.

—Pero, como saben, la restricción es una novedad de este año, impuesta sólo como medida extra de seguridad. Y como su nombre ha salido del cáliz de fuego... Quiero decir que no creo que ahora haya ninguna posibilidad de hacer algo para impedirlo. Son las reglas, Harry, y no tienes más remedio que concursar. Tendrás que hacerlo lo mejor que puedas... —Lo mire con irritación, acaso no tengo voz y voto. Detrás de nosotros, la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a un grupo numeroso de gente: el profesor Dumbledore, seguido de cerca por el señor Crouch, el profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape. Antes de que la profesora McGonagall cerrara la puerta, oí el rumor de los cientos de estudiantes que estaban al otro lado del muro.

—¡Madame Maxime! ¡Dicen que este niño también va a competig! —dijo Fleur de inmediato, caminando con decisión hacia la directora de su academia. Pensé que nos podíamos llevar bien por tener parte criatura, pero al parecer me equivoqué. En medio de mi aturdimiento e incredulidad, sentí una punzada de ira: ¿Niño?

Madame Maxime se había erguido completamente hasta alcanzar toda su considerable altura. La parte superior de la cabeza rozó en la araña llena de velas, y el pecho gigantesco, cubierto de satén negro, pareció inflarse.

—¿Qué significa todo esto, Dumbledog? —preguntó imperiosamente.

—Es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo, Dumbledore ¿Dos campeones de Hogwarts? No recuerdo que nadie me explicara que el colegio anfitrión tuviera derecho a dos campeones. ¿O es que no he leído las normas con el suficiente cuidado? —dijo el profesor Karkarov. Mostraba una tensa sonrisa, y sus azules ojos parecían pedazos de hielo. Soltando una risa breve y desagradable.

—C'est impossible!Hogwag no puede teneg dos campeones. Es absolutamente injusto—exclamó Madame Maxime, apoyando su enorme mano llena de soberbias cuentas de ópalo sobre el hombro de Fleur.

—Creíamos que tu raya de edad rechazaría a los aspirantes más jóvenes, Dumbledore. De no ser así, habríamos traído una más amplia selección de candidatos de nuestros colegios —añadió Karkarov, sin perder su sonrisa, aunque tenía los ojos más fríos que nunca.

—No es culpa de nadie más que de Potter, Karkarov. No hay que culpar a Dumbledore del empeño de Potter en quebrantar las normas. Desde que llegó aquí no ha hecho otra cosa que traspasar límites... —intervino Snape con voz melosa. La malicia daba un brillo especial a sus negros ojos.

—Gracias, Severus —dijo con firmeza Dumbledore, y Snape se calló, aunque sus ojos siguieron lanzando destellos malévolos entre la cortina de grasiento pelo negro.

El profesor Dumbledore me miró, le devolví la mirada, intentando descifrar la expresión de los ojos tras las gafas de media luna. Estoy molesto, furioso, quienes se creen, mi parte criatura a pesar de que no estar al cien por ciento despierta, provoca que mis emociones se salgan de control.

—¿Echaste tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, Harry? —me preguntó Dumbledore con tono calmado.

—No y no participare —conteste molesto, consciente de que todos me observaban con gran atención. Semioculto en la sombra, Snape profirió una suave exclamación de incredulidad.

—¿Le pediste a algún alumno mayor que echara tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego? —inquirió el director, sin hacer caso a Snape.

—No —respondí con vehemencia, y molesto de que no me tomaran en serio.

—¡Ah, pog supuesto está mintiendo! —gritó Madame Maxime. Snape agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, con un rictus en los labios.

—Él no pudo cruzar la raya de edad. Supongo que todos estamos de acuerdo en ese punto...—dijo severamente la profesora McGonagall.

—Dumbledog pudo habeg cometido algún egog—replicó Madame Maxime, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Por supuesto, eso es posible —admitió Dumbledore por cortesía.

—¡Sabes perfectamente que no has cometido error alguno, Dumbledore! ¡Por Dios, qué absurdo! ¡Harry no pudo traspasar por sí mismo la raya! Y, puesto que el profesor Dumbledore está seguro de que Harry no convenció a ningún alumno mayor para que lo hiciera por él, mi parecer es que eso debería bastarnos a los demás. —repuso airada la profesora McGonagall. Y le dirigió al profesor Snape una mirada encolerizada.

—Señor Crouch... señor Bagman, ustedes son nuestros jueces imparciales. Supongo que estarán de acuerdo en que esto es completamente irregular—dijo Karkarov, de nuevo con voz afectada. Bagman se pasó un pañuelo por la cara, redonda e infantil, y miró al señor Crouch, que estaba fuera del círculo iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea y tenía el rostro medio oculto en la sombra. Su aspecto era vagamente misterioso, y la semioscuridad lo hacía parecer mucho más viejo, dándole una apariencia casi de calavera.

—Hay que seguir las reglas, y las reglas establecen claramente que aquellas personas cuyos nombres salgan del cáliz de fuego estarán obligadas a competir en el Torneo—Pero, al hablar, su voz fue tan cortante como siempre.

—Simplemente elimínenme, de igual forma no pienso hacer nada, si me obligan Hogwarts e Inglaterra quedarán muy mal parados—dije con frialdad, pienso cumplirlo, no me importa que piensen todos, no me harán hacer algo que no quiero.

—Si el muchacho no quiere participar, hagan lo que él dice—me apoyo Karkarov.

—Lo siento, señor Potter, pero usted participara y esperamos que lo haga bien porque las pruebas no son ningún juego, podría morir si no hace las cosas bien y ya dije que el reglamento obliga al mago o bruja a participar—dijo el señor Crouch.

—Bien, Barty conoce el reglamento de cabo a rabo —dijo Bagman, sonriendo y volviéndose hacia Karkarov y Madame Maxime, como si el asunto estuviera cerrado.

—Insisto en que se vuelva a proponer a consideración el nombre del resto de mis alumnos. Vuelve a sacar el cáliz de fuego, y continuaremos añadiendo nombres hasta que cada colegio cuente con dos campeones. No pido más que lo justo, Dumbledore—dijo Karkarov. La sonrisa y el tono afectado habían desaparecido. De hecho, la expresión de su rostro no era nada agradable.

—Pero, Karkarov, no es así como funciona el cáliz de fuego. El cáliz acaba de apagarse y no volverá a arder hasta el comienzo del próximo Torneo—objetó Bagman.

—¡En el que, desde luego, Durmstrang no participará! ¡Después de todos nuestros encuentros, negociaciones y compromisos, no esperaba que ocurriera algo de esta naturaleza! ¡Estoy tentado de irme ahora mismo! —estalló Karkarov.

—Ésa es una falsa amenaza, Karkarov. Ahora no puedes retirar a tu campeón. Está obligado a competir. Como dijo Dumbledore, ha firmado un contrato mágico vinculante. Te conviene, ¿eh? —gruñó una voz, junto a la puerta. Moody acababa de entrar en la sala. Se acercó al fuego cojeando, y, a cada paso que daba, retumbaba la pata de palo.

—¿Que si me conviene? Me temo que no te comprendo, Moody —repitió Karkarov me pareció que Karkarov intentaba adoptar un tono de desdén, como si ni siquiera mereciera la pena escuchar lo que Moody decía, pero las manos traicionaban sus sentimientos. Estaban apretadas en sendos puños.

—¿No me entiendes? Pues es muy sencillo, Karkarov. Tan sencillo como que alguien eche el nombre de Potter en ese cáliz sabiendo que si sale se verá forzado a participar—dijo Moody en voz baja.

—¡Evidentemente, alguien tenía mucho empeño en que Hogwag tuviega el doble de opogiunidades! —declaró Madame Maxime.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Madame Máxime. Voy a presentar mi queja ante el Ministerio de Magia y la Confederación Internacional de Magos... —asintió Karkarov, haciendo ante ella una leve reverencia.

—Si alguien tiene motivos para quejarse es Potter, y, sin embargo, es curioso... No le oigo decir ni medio...—gruñó Moody

—Que usted no haya estado desde el comienzo de la conversación, no quiere decir que no me haya quejado, pero al parecer mi opinión sobre este asunto, es nula—dije molesto.

—¿Y pog qué tendgías que quejagte? Vas a podeg pagticipag, ¿no? ¡Todos hemos soñado dugante semanas y semanas con seg elegidos! Mil galeones en metálico... ¡es una opogtunidad pog la que muchos moguiguían! La fama que tendgas—estalló Fleur Delacour, dando una patada en el suelo, es estúpida y sorda, acaso no escucho que no quiero participar.

—El premio no es la gran cosa, en mi bóveda tengo más que eso, porque moriría por algo tan estúpido. Fama para que, con la que me impusieron tengo suficiente—sisee molesto, sin importarme lo pretencioso que me pude haber escuchado.

—Tal vez alguien espera que Potter muera por ella —replicó Moody, con un levísimo matiz de exasperación en la voz. A estas palabras les siguió un silencio extremadamente tenso.

Ludo Bagman, que parecía muy nervioso, se alzaba sobre las puntas de los pies y volvía apoyarse sobre las plantas.

—Pero hombre, Moody... ¡vaya cosas dices! —protestó.

—Como todo el mundo sabe, el profesor Moody da la mañana por perdida si no ha descubierto antes de la comida media docena de intentos de asesinato Por lo que parece, ahora les está enseñando a sus alumnos a hacer lo mismo. Una rara cualidad en un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Dumbledore, pero no dudo que tenías tus motivos para contratarlo—dijo en voz alta Karkarov.

—Conque imagino cosas, ¿eh? Conque veo cosas, ¿eh? Fue una bruja o un mago competente el que echó el nombre del muchacho en el cáliz—gruñó Moody.

—¡Ah!, ¿qué pgueba hay de eso? —preguntó Madame Maxime, alzando sus enormes manos.

—¡Que consiguió engañar a un objeto mágico extraordinario! Para hacerle olvidar al cáliz de fuego que sólo compiten tres colegios tuvo que usarse un encantamiento confundidor excepcionalmente fuerte... Porque creo estar en lo cierto al suponer que propuso el nombre de Potter como representante de un cuarto colegio, para asegurarse de que era el único en su grupo...—replicó Moody.

—Parece que has pensado mucho en ello, Moody y la verdad es que te ha quedado una teoría muy ingeniosa... aunque he oído que recientemente se te metió en la cabeza que uno de tus regalos de cumpleaños contenía un huevo de basilisco astutamente disimulado, y lo hiciste trizas antes de darte cuenta de que era un reloj de mesa. Así que nos disculparás si no te tomamos demasiado en serio...—apuntó Karkarov con frialdad.

—Hay gente que puede aprovecharse de las situaciones más inocentes, mi trabajo consiste en pensar cómo obran los magos tenebrosos, Karkarov, como deberías recordar—contestó Moody con voz amenazante.

—¡Alastor! —dijo Dumbledore en tono de advertencia. Por un momento, me pregunté a quién se estaba dirigiendo, pero luego comprendí que Ojoloco no podía ser el verdadero nombre de Moody. Éste se calló, aunque siguió mirando con satisfacción a Karkarov, que tenía el rostro encendido de cólera.

—No sabemos cómo se ha originado esta situación. Pero me parece que no nos queda más remedio que aceptar las cosas tal como están. Tanto Cedric como Harry han sido seleccionados para competir en el Torneo. Y eso es lo que tendrán que hacer—continuó Dumbledore dirigiéndose a todos los reunidos en la sala.

—Ah, pego, Dumbledog ... —se quejó Madame Maxime.

—Mi querida Madame Maxime, si se le ha ocurrido a usted una alternativa, estaré encantado de escucharla—Dumbledore aguardó, pero Madame Maxime no dijo nada; se limitó a mirarlo duramente. Y no era la única: Snape parecía furioso, Karkarov estaba lívido. Bagman, en cambio, parecía bastante entusiasmado.

—Bueno, ¿nos ponemos a ello, entonces? Tenemos que darles las instrucciones a nuestros campeones, ¿no? Barty, ¿quieres hacer el honor? —dijo frotándose las manos y sonriendo a todo el mundo. El señor Crouch pareció salir de un profundo ensueño.

—Sí, las instrucciones. Sí... la primera prueba... —respondió. Fue hacia la zona iluminada por el fuego. De cerca, me pareció que se encontraba enfermo. Se lo veía ojeroso, y la piel, arrugada y reseca, mostraba un aspecto que no era el que tenía durante los Mundiales de quidditch.

—La primera prueba está pensada para medir su coraje —Nos explicó a Cedric, Fleur y Krum y a mí.

—Así que no les vamos a decir en qué consiste. El coraje para afrontar lo desconocido es una cualidad muy importante en un mago, muy importante... La primera prueba se llevará a cabo el veinticuatro de noviembre, ante los demás estudiantes y el tribunal.

A los campeones no les está permitido solicitar ni aceptar ayuda de ningún tipo por parte de sus profesores para llevar a cabo las pruebas del Torneo. Harán frente al primero de los retos armados sólo con su varita. Cuando la primera prueba haya dado fin, recibirán información sobre la segunda. Debido a que el Torneo exige una gran dedicación a los campeones, éstos quedarán exentos de los exámenes de fin de año. Eso es todo, ¿no, Albus? —El señor Crouch se volvió hacia Dumbledore.

—Creo que sí —respondió Dumbledore, que observaba al señor Crouch con algo de preocupación.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres pasar la noche en Hogwarts, Barty? —es compresible, parece que no ha dormido en semanas.

—No, Dumbledore, tengo que volver al Ministerio. Es un momento muy difícil, tenemos mucho trabajo. He dejado a cargo al joven Weatherby... Es muy entusiasta; a decir verdad, quizá sea demasiado entusiasta... —contestó el señor Crouch.

—Al menos tomarás algo de beber antes de irte... —insistió Dumbledore.

—Vamos, Barty. ¡Yo me voy a quedar! Ahora es en Hogwarts donde ocurren las cosas, ya lo sabes. ¡Es mucho más emocionante que la oficina! —dijo Bagman muy animado.

—Creo que no, Ludo —contestó Crouch, con algo de su impaciencia.

—Profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, ¿una bebida antes de que nos retiremos a descansar? —ofreció Dumbledore. Pero Madame Maxime ya le había pasado a Fleur un brazo por los hombros y la sacaba rápidamente de la sala. Harry las oyó hablar muy rápido en francés al salir al Gran Comedor. Karkarov le hizo a Krum una seña, y ellos también salieron, aunque en silencio.

—Harry, Cedric, les recomiendo que suban a los dormitorios —nos dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndonos.

—Estoy seguro de que las casas de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor les aguardan para celebrarlo con ustedes, y no estaría bien privarlas de esta excelente excusa para armar jaleo. Mire a Cedric, que asintió con la cabeza, y salimos juntos.

El Gran Comedor se hallaba desierto. Las velas, casi consumidas ya, conferían a las dentadas sonrisas de las calabazas un aspecto misterioso y titilante.

—O sea ¡que volvemos a jugar el uno contra el otro! —comentó Cedric con una sutil sonrisa.

—Eso parece —repuse sin entusiasmo, Draco debe de estar preocupado, cuando todos se duerman iré a verlo. No se me ocurrió nada que decir, no tengo ánimos de nada.

—Bueno, cuéntame ¿Cómo hiciste para dejar tu nombre? —me dijo Cedric cuando entraban en el vestíbulo, pálidamente iluminado por las antorchas.

—No lo hice —le conteste con irritación, levantando la mirada hacia él, acaso ninguno presto atención a lo que dije.

—Ah... vale Bueno... hasta mañana, pues —respondió Cedric. Era evidente que no me creía. En vez de continuar por la escalinata de mármol, Cedric se metió por una puerta que quedaba a su derecha. lo oí bajar por la escalera de piedra y luego, despacio, comencé a subir por la de mármol.

¿Iba a creerme alguien aparte de Ron y Hermione, o pensarían todos que él mismo se había apuntado para el Torneo? Pero ¿cómo podía creer eso nadie, cuando iba a enfrentarse a tres competidores que habían recibido tres años más de educación mágica que yo, cuando tendría que enfrentarse a unas pruebas que no sólo serían muy peligrosas, sino que debían ser realizadas ante cientos de personas?

Pero había alguien que sí lo había considerado, alguien que quería que participara en el Torneo, y se había asegurado de que entraba. ¿Por qué? No sabía por qué, pero me parecía que no. ¿Para verme hacer el ridículo? Bueno, seguramente quedaría complacido. ¿O lo había hecho para que muriera? ¿Moody había estado simplemente dando sus habituales muestras de paranoia? ¿No podía haber puesto alguien mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego para hacerle una gracia, como parte de un juego? ¿De verdad había alguien que deseaba que muriera?

No me costó responderme esa última pregunta. Sí, había alguien que deseaba que muriera, había alguien que quería matarme desde antes de que cumpliera un año: lord Voldemort. Pero ¿cómo podía Voldemort haber echado mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego? Se suponía que estaba muy lejos, en algún país distante, solo, oculto, débil e impotente...

Pero, en aquel sueño que había tenido justo antes de despertarme con el dolor en la cicatriz, Voldemort no se hallaba solo: hablaba con Colagusano, tramaba con él mi asesinato... me lleve una sorpresa al encontrarme de pronto delante de la Señora Gorda, porque apenas me había percatado de adónde me llevaban los pies. Fue también sorprendente ver que la Señora Gorda no estaba sola dentro de su marco: la bruja del rostro arrugado, la que se había metido en el cuadro de su vecino cuando él había entrado en la sala donde aguardaban los campeones, se hallaba en aquel momento sentada, muy orgullosa, al lado de la Señora Gorda. Tenía que haber pasado a toda prisa de cuadro en cuadro a través de siete tramos de escalera para llegar allí antes que yo. Tanto ella como la Señora Gorda me miraban con el más vivo interés.

—Bien, bien Violeta acaba de contármelo todo. ¿A quién han escogido al final como campeón? —dijo la Señora Gorda.

—Tonterías —repuse desanimado.

—¡Cómo que son tonterías! —exclamó indignada la bruja del rostro arrugado.

—No, no, Violeta, ésa es la contraseña —dijo en tono apaciguador la Señora Gorda, girando sobre sus goznes para dejarlo pasar a la sala común. El jaleo que estalló ante mí, al abrirse el retrato casi me hace retroceder. Al segundo siguiente me vi arrastrado dentro de la sala común por doce pares de manos y rodeado por todos los integrantes de la casa de Gryffindor, que gritaban, aplaudían y silbaban.

—¡Tendrías que habernos dicho que ibas a participar! —gritó Fred. Parecía en parte enfadado y en parte impresionado.

—¿Cómo te las arreglaste para que no te saliera barba? ¡Increíble! —gritó George.

—No lo hice, ya les había dicho que no quería participar—respondí hastiado, justo cuando deseo que todos duerman.

—¡Ah, ya que no soy yo, me alegro de que por lo menos sea alguien de Gryffindor...! —dijo Angelina emocionada, trate de no enojarme, ellos no tienen la culpa de que esto me esté pasando.

—¡Ahora podrás tomarte la revancha contra Diggory por lo del último partido de quidditch, Harry! —me dijo chillando Katie Bell, otra de las cazadoras del equipo de Gryffindor.

—Tenemos algo de comida, Harry. Ven a tomar algo... —dijo Dean emocionado.

—No tengo hambre. Ya comí bastante en el banquete —murmuré cansado. Pero nadie quería escuchar que no tenía hambre, nadie quería escuchar que no había puesto mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego, nadie en absoluto se daba cuenta de que no estaba de humor para celebraciones... Lee Jordan había sacado de algún lado un estandarte de Gryffindor y se empeñó en ponérmelo a modo de capa. Me zafe y escabullí por la escalera hacia los dormitorios, ignorando los gritos de los chicos de que regresara.

Para mi alivio, vi a Ron tendido en su cama, completamente vestido; no había nadie más en el dormitorio. Me miro cuando cerré la puerta.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le pregunte tranquilamente.

—Ah, hola —contestó Ron. Me sonreía, pero era una sonrisa muy rara, muy tensa. De pronto me di cuenta de que todavía llevaba el estandarte de Gryffindor que me había puesto Lee Jordan. Me apresure a quitármelo, pero lo tenía muy bien atado. Ron permaneció quieto en la cama, observando mis forcejeos para aflojar los nudos.

—Bueno, enhorabuena —dijo, cuando por fin me desprendí el estandarte y lo tiré a un rincón.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de enhorabuena? —pregunte mirando a Ron. Decididamente había algo raro en la manera en que sonreía mi amigo. Era más bien una mueca.

—Bueno... eres el único que logró cruzar la raya de edad, ni siquiera lo lograron Fred y George. ¿Qué usaste, la capa invisible? —repuso Ron.

—La capa invisible no me hubiera permitido cruzar la línea —respondí incrédulo por lo que está pasando frente a mis ojos.

—Ah, bien. Pensé que, si había sido con la capa, podrías habérmelo dicho... porque podría habernos tapado a los dos, ¿no? Pero encontraste otra manera, ¿verdad? —murmuro molesto.

—Escucha, yo no eché mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego. Ha tenido que hacerlo alguien, no sé quién —dije sinceramente. Ron alzó las cejas.

—¿Y por qué se supone que lo ha hecho? —pregunto escéptico.

—No lo sé —dije me pareció que sonaría demasiado melodramático contestar para verme muerto. Ron levantó las cejas tanto que casi quedan ocultas bajo el flequillo.

—Vale, bien. A mí puedes decirme la verdad, si no quieres que lo sepa nadie más, estupendo, pero no entiendo por qué te molestas en mentirme a mí. No te vas a ver envuelto en ningún lío por decirme la verdad. Esa amiga de la Señora Gorda, esa tal Violeta, nos ha contado a todos que Dumbledore te ha permitido entrar. Un premio de mil galeones, ¿eh? Y te vas a librar de los exámenes finales...—repuso envidioso, me harte, no pienso seguir tratando de hacerle entender, pensé que era mi amigo, espere de cualquiera este tipo de dudas, pero no de él. Lo mire molesto, me acosté y cerré las cortinas, colocando un hechizo para que nadie me molestara.

Cuando comprobé que todos dormían, salí y me dirigí a la sala común de Slytherin, al entrar al cuarto de Draco. Sentí el ilógico temor de que el al igual que Ron pensara que puse mi nombre en el caliz, me acerque y lo bese.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —murmuro adormilado.

—Disculpa, tuve que esperar que todos se durmieran—dije mientras me acostaba a su lado.

—Me preocupa, quien sea que haya puesto tu nombre, no lo hizo por tu bien, es sospechoso Harry y con lo que me contaste en las mundiales, sobre tus sueños, tengo un mal presentimiento—desde que empezó hablar, apoyo su mano en mi mejilla y la acariciaba, logrando que todo el estrés que sentí desde que esta locura comenzó pasara.

—Lo se dragón, pero por más que me negué, no quisieron sacarme, tengo que participar, aunque no quiera—murmure respirando profundamente su esencia, siempre me relaja, le conté todo lo ocurrido con Dumbledore y Ron. Draco dijo que no supe elegir bien a mis amigos, a veces pienso que tiene razón. Me acomodé mejor y me dormí, aun sintiendo sus caricias.

El domingo amanecí mejor de lo que esperaba, tener a Draco a mi lado logra ese efecto en mí. En este momento no quiero ver a nadie, me quedare todo el día aquí, acaricie sus cabellos con delicadeza, para no despertarlo. Pensaba ser sutil con respeto a nuestra relación, acostumbrar a los chicos a verme junto a él, pero ya me cansé, no tengo porque esconderlo. Hoy se lo pienso contar a Hermione, claro que primero le preguntare a Draco.

—Buenos días—murmuro mientras me besaba.

—Buenos días, dragón sé que dijimos que lo haríamos sutil, pero sinceramente ya me estoy cansado ¿Te molestaría si se lo cuento a Hermione? Con Ron ni siquiera sé si vale la pena intentarlo, si se puso así por una estupidez como el torneo, no quiero saber cómo se tomará nuestra relación. Pero sinceramente no me importa, con su comportamiento acaba de demostrarme que no es un verdadero amigo—dije con irritación lo último.

—Sabes que por mí no hay problema, padre ya tomo las medidas necesarias, si ya estas decidido decirles, le puedo contar a mis amigos, aunque no lo creas, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Daphne, Vin y Greg, son grandes chicos, que al igual que yo utilizan máscaras, si los conocieras de verdad, te caerían bien. No me gustaría que nada malo les pasara—lo mire con ternura al comprender lo que quería, muy a su manera está pidiéndome protección para sus amigos, claro la cosa está en que ellos quieran eso.

—No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro que ellos estarán bien—dije sonriendo, dándole a entender que los protegería, si él quiere que lo haga. El resto del día nos la pasamos platicando, me conto sobre cómo eran en realidad los chicos, me cuesta ver la personalidad que Draco describe en alguno, supongo que lo comprobare, cuando oficialmente me los presente. No fui en ningún momento a la sala común, había planeado quedarme hasta mañana, pero quiero contarle lo que paso a Hermione, además de mi relación con Draco. Cuando entre a la sala común, ella se levantó rápido y se acercó.

—Te he estado buscando, ¿Quieres dar un paseo? —asentí, bajamos la escalera, cruzamos rápido el vestíbulo sin desviar la mirada hacia el Gran Comedor y pronto recorríamos a zancadas la explanada en dirección al lago, donde estaba anclado el barco de Durmstrang, que se reflejaba en la superficie como una mancha oscura. Era un día fresco, y no dejamos de movernos mientras masticábamos unas tostadas que Hermione traía consigo. Le conté lo ocurrido después de abandonar el gran comedor y gracias a Merlín me creyó.

—Bueno, estaba segura de que tú no te habías propuesto ¡Si hubieras visto la cara que pusiste cuando Dumbledore leyó tu nombre! Pero la pregunta es: ¿quién lo hizo? Porque Moody tiene razón, Harry: no creo que ningún estudiante pudiera hacerlo... Ninguno sería capaz de burlar el cáliz de fuego, ni de traspasar la raya de...—declaró cuando termine de relatar lo sucedido en la sala.

—¿Has visto a Ron? —la interrumpí. Hermione dudó.

—Eh... sí... está con Dean y Seamus—dijo tranquilamente.

—¿Sigue pensando que yo eché mi nombre en el cáliz? —pregunté con sequedad.

—Bueno, no… no creo... no en realidad —contestó Hermione con embarazo.

—¿Qué quiere decir no en realidad? —pregunte serio.

—¡Ay, Harry!, ¿es que no te das cuenta? ¡Está celoso! —dijo Hermione, eso me molesto aún más, con gusto le daría mi lugar si pudiera.

—¿Celoso? ¿Celoso de qué? ¿Es que le gustaría hacer el ridículo delante de todo el colegio? Oh morir por no tener el suficiente conocimiento—repetí sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Mira, siempre eres tú el que acapara la atención, lo sabes bien. Sé que no es culpa tuya —me explicó Hermione armándose de paciencia, se apresuró a añadir lo último al ver la mirada que le lance.

—Sé que no lo vas buscando... pero el caso es que Ron tiene en casa todos esos hermanos con los que competir, tú eres su mejor amigo, y eres famoso. Cuando te ven a ti, nadie se fija en él, y lo aguanta, nunca se queja. Pero supongo que esto ha sido la gota que colma el vaso... —si piensa que con eso me va ablandar, está muy equivocada, es cierto que soy famoso, pero eso de que me sirve, desde que entre al mundo mágico, solo me ha ocasionado problemas, prefiero mil veces tener una familia que ser famoso.

—Genial, realmente genial. Dile de mi parte que me cambio con él cuando quiera. Por mi encantado... Verá lo que es que todo el mundo se quede mirando su cicatriz de la frente con la boca abierta a donde quiera que vaya... —dije con amargura.

—No pienso decirle nada. Díselo tú: es la única manera de arreglarlo—replicó Hermione, la mire con incredulidad.

—¡No voy a ir detrás de él para ver si madura! A lo mejor se da cuenta de que no lo estoy pasando bomba cuando me rompan el cuello o…—estalle sin creer lo que me dijo. Había hablado tan alto que, alarmadas, algunas lechuzas que había en un árbol cercano echaron a volar

—Eso no tiene gracia, no tiene ninguna gracia. —dijo Hermione en voz baja, parecía muy nerviosa.

— He estado pensando, Harry. Sabes qué es lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿no? Hay que hacerlo en cuanto volvamos al castillo—la mire sin comprender, bueno si es ir a golpear a Ron, estoy de acuerdo con ella.

—Sí, claro, darle a Ron una buena patada en el... —murmure maliciosamente.

—Escribir a Sirius. Tienes que contarle lo que ha pasado. Te pidió que lo mantuvieras informado de todo lo que ocurría en Hogwarts. Da la impresión de que esperaba que sucediera algo así. Llevo conmigo una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino... —me interrumpió Hermione.

—Antes de eso, quiero contarte otra cosa y te lo advierto Hermione, no estoy pidiendo tu opinión al respecto, solo quiero que lo sepas porque eres mi amiga, al parecer la única que tengo—dije con seriedad. Lance un hechizo que Draco me enseño para evitar que ella se lo dijera a alguien más.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto preocupada.

—Tengo novio, lo amo con todo mi corazón, nuestra relación recién empezó, pero hemos sido amigos desde el primer año, si te soy realmente sincero, en ese tiempo lo considere mi mejor amigo y aún lo es a pesar de que ahora es mi novio, ya que me comprende y acepta mi forma de ser—murmure, ella solo me miro con la boca abierta.

—Me alegro por ti Harry, pero porque no nos dijiste nada, sabes que no te juzgaríamos—dijo después de asimilarlo.

—Es sencillo Hermione, a ustedes esta persona no les agrada, la odian, no los culpo, ya que, debido a las circunstancias, él tiene que comportarse de cierta manera—pude ver perfectamente que ella se dio cuenta, su mirada es de negación e incredulidad.

—Draco Malfoy—susurro impactada y molesta, sé que al igual que Ron se alejara, pero si me da la espalda como lo hizo el, no pienso buscarlos, Draco es mucho más importante para mí.

—Sí, es mi novio, no espero que se lleven bien desde un comienzo, pero espero que le des una oportunidad, conócelo—le dije esperanzado.

—Olvídalo, no pienso acercarme a esa serpiente rastrera, es un idiota que se cree el mejor por ser sangre pura. Harry seguro está jugando contigo, el no vale la pena, porque mejor no sales con Ginny, sabes que ella está enamorada de ti, ustedes harían una hermosa pareja, si solo te gustan los chicos, me entere que Colin al igual que Ginny siente algo sincero y fuerte por ti, hazme caso, ese idiota solo te hará sufrir—la mire furioso cada palabra que dijo me hería, sé que no puedo culparla, después de todo nunca se ha llevado con mi dragón, pero lo que me provoca un sabor amargo en la boca y un vacío en el estómago, es su rotunda negativa, al punto que menciono a esos dos, como si a mí me interesada salir con alguien que no sea mi Draco.

—Cállate, simplemente me hubieras dicho que no querías, te dije desde un comienzo que no quiero saber tu opinión, mejor me voy, solo te digo una cosa, no dejare a Draco, nunca, si pierdo tu amistad por esto, lo aceptare—la mire serio e irritado, al ver su mirada indignada y molesta. Sin decir nada más, me regrese a la sala común de Slytherin. Tengo pensado escribirle una carta a Sirius informándole todo, incluyendo lo de Draco.

 **Pov Draco**

Después de que Harry se fue, reuní a los chicos, ya que decidió contarle a Granger lo nuestro no veo nada malo, hacer lo mismo con mis amigos.

—Y bien Draco ¿Para qué nos reuniste? —pregunto Blaise curioso.

—No me andaré con rodeos, desde el primer año soy amigo de Harry Potter, claro que nos encontrábamos a escondidas y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero nuestra relación avanzo a otro nivel, en pocas palabras ahora es mi novio—dije con frialdad y sonreí con burla al ver sus miradas.

—Pero, ¿tu padre lo acepta? sabes que es el enemigo número uno del señor oscuro—dijo Pansy preocupada.

—Lo sabe, se lo dije antes de venir a Hogwarts y lo acepta—dije feliz, ya que hubiera sido molesto que padre, estuviera en contra. Antes de contarle, lance un hechizo de privacidad, por lo que todo lo hablado aquí, nunca salga de esta habitación, así que no me tengo que preocupar si alguno intenta contarlo a sus padres, ya que no podrán.

—Tienes mi apoyo, tener a Potter de nuestro lado, puede ayudarnos en un futuro—dijo Theo serio.

—Cuanta con nosotras también, será interesante ser amigas de Potter—dijo Daphne con una sonrisa. Pansy asintió apoyando lo dicho.

—De igual forma, aunque no lo aceptáramos, no es como si te importara nuestra opinión y a pesar de que nunca nos hemos llevado bien con los Gryffindor, por ti, haremos una excepción después de todo los amigos están para apoyarse—dijo Blaise divertido.

—Nosotros también—Dijo Vincent tranquilo y Gregory asintió apoyando lo dicho.

—Es bueno saberlo, algo me dice que Harry no tendrá tanto apoyo de sus amigos, si Weasley se alejó de él, por lo del torneo, imagínense ahora que se entere que es mi novio—dije con burla, pero también estoy preocupado, mi hermoso León, se sentirá decepcionado.

—Son Gryffindor que esperabas, los Slytherin podemos ser unos bastardos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero somos leales con nuestros amigos y nos apoyamos—dijo Theo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—¿Cuándo nos lo presentaras oficialmente? —preguntó Daphne emocionada.

—Dijo que vendría después de hablar con Granger, por lo que solo tendremos que esperarlo aquí—es algo de lo que me siento afortunado, todos nos pueden catalogar como quieran, pero al menos no apuñalábamos por la espalda a nuestros amigos.

—¿Le diste la contraseña? —pregunto Blaise sorprendido.

—No, saben que habla Parsel, solo les pide a las serpientes que le abran y estas lo hacen encantadas—dije con superioridad y orgullo.

—Increíble—susurro Pansy, aunque todos la escuchamos y asentimos estando de acuerdo con ella. La puerta se abrió sola, los chicos levantaron sus varitas apuntando para ver quien había entrado, pero no había nadie.

—Tardaste, los chicos ya saben—dije con una sonrisa, todo me vieron como si me hubiera vuelto loco, para luego exclamar con sorpresa cuando Harry apareció delante de ellos.

—Bien ya que eres novio de nuestro amigo, me puedes decir Blaise—dijo con una sonrisa, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había hecho.

—Igual con el resto, puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres, si quieres—dijo Daphne contenta.

—Lo mismo digo—dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. Nos la pasamos platicando, poco a poco los chicos dejaron salir, sus verdaderas personalidades, al punto que trataron a Harry como si hubieran sido amigos desde el primer año. Harry nos contó cómo le fue con Granger, me puse furioso cuando escuché que lo quizo emparejar con la chica Weasley o el fotógrafo de cuarta. Al anochecer los chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones, nosotros nos quedamos juntos, al igual que ayer Harry se quedó a dormir conmigo.

 **Pov Harry**

Si había tenido esperanzas de que las cosas mejoraran cuando todo el mundo se hubiera hecho a la idea de que era campeón, al día siguiente comprobé lo equivocado que estaba. Una vez reanudadas las clases, no pude seguir evitando al resto del colegio, y resultaba evidente que exactamente igual que mis compañeros de Gryffindor, pensaban que me había presentado al Torneo. Pero, a diferencia de mis compañeros, no parecían favorablemente impresionados.

Los de Hufflepuff, que generalmente se llevaban muy bien con los de Gryffindor, se mostraban ahora muy antipáticos con nosotros. Bastó una clase de Herbología para que esto quedara patente. No había duda de que los de Hufflepuff pensaban que le quería robar la gloria a su campeón. Un sentimiento que, tal vez, se veía incrementado por el hecho de que la casa de Hufflepuff no estaba acostumbrada a la gloria, y de que Cedric era uno de los pocos que alguna vez le habían conferido alguna, cuando ganó a Gryffindor al quidditch.

Ernie McMillan y Justin Finch-Fletchley, con quienes solía llevarme muy bien, no me dirigieron la palabra ni siquiera cuando estuvieron trasplantando bulbos botadores a la misma bandeja, pero se rieron de manera bastante desagradable al ver que uno de los bulbos botadores se me escapaba de las manos y se me estrellaba en la cara. Ron también me había retirado la palabra. Hermione se sentó entre nosotros, forzando la conversación; pero, aunque le respondíamos con normalidad, evitábamos el contacto visual entre nosotros. Me pareció que hasta la profesora Sprout me trataba de manera distante. Y es que ella era la jefa de la casa Hufflepuff.

En estas circunstancias me muero de ganas de ver a Hagrid, ya que la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas implicaba ver también a los de Slytherin. Era la primera vez que se vería con ellos desde nuestra conversación en la habitación de Draco y tengo que admitir que todos me agradaron, quien diría que Blaise es un chico bromista y no el bastardo desagradable que le gusta burlarse de las personas, Pansy y Daphne son chicas realmente encantadoras, Theo me recuerda mucho a Hermione, le encanta leer, pero a diferencia de ella, es más relajado y tranquilo, Vincent y Gregory no son los chicos sin sesos que pensaba, en realidad son agradables.

Para sorpresa de todos los Gryffindor, los Slytherin no se burlaron de mí, en realidad Draco se acercó sonriendo y se paró junto a mí, tengo ganas de besarlo, pero no quiero traumar a nadie, decidimos mostrar primero nuestra amistad, después poco a poco iríamos avanzando hasta el punto que nuestro noviazgo no será un secreto para nadie.

—Hola Harry—dijeron Daphne y Pansy a la vez.

—Hola chicas—respondí con una sonrisa. Me puse a platicar con los chicos, Hermione se miraba molesta, Ron estaba rojo, evidencia de que está furioso. Pero ninguno dijo nada. Tuvimos que dejar de platicar cuando Hagrid apareció de atrás de la cabaña con una torre de bamboleante de cajas, cada una de ellas de las cuales contenía un escreguto bastante grande. Para nuestro espanto, Hagrid nos explicó que el motivo por el cual los escregutos se mataban entre ellos es por un exceso de energía contenida, y la solución sería que cada alumno le pusiéramos una correa a un escreguto y lo sacara a dar una vuelta. Hagrid me pidió ayuda, pero lo único que quería es hablar del torneo.

—Así que te toca participar, Harry. En el Torneo. Campeón del colegio —dijo serio.

—Uno de los campeones —lo corregí sin animo. Debajo de las cejas enmarañadas, los ojos de color negro azabache de Hagrid me observaron con nerviosismo.

—¿No tienes ni idea de quién pudo hacerlo, Harry? —respire profundo para no contestarle mal.

—Entonces, ¿tú sí me crees cuando digo que yo no fui? —le pregunte, haciendo un esfuerzo para disimular el sentimiento de gratitud que me habían inspirado.

—Por supuesto, has dicho que no fuiste tú, y yo te creo. Y también te cree Dumbledore—gruñó Hagrid.

—Me gustaría saber quién lo hizo —dije amargamente.

Los días siguientes se contaron entre los peores que pase en Hogwarts. Lo más parecido que había experimentado habían sido aquellos meses, cuando estaba en segundo, en que una gran parte del colegio sospechaba que atacaba a mis compañeros, pero en aquella ocasión Ron había estado de mi parte. Agradezco contar con el apoyo de mis nuevos amigos, no tanto como Hermione y Ron, pero me alegran el día, sabíamos que sería mala publicidad para mí, que los Slytherin me apoyaran y fueran amigables conmigo en público, pero les dije que no me importaba, después de todo no pienso tratarlos mal, me canse de fingir, estoy feliz de poder estar con Draco en público sin importar las miradas que recibimos.

Soy capaz de entender la actitud de los de Hufflepuff, aunque no me hiciera ninguna gracia, porque ellos tenían un campeón propio al que apoyar. Pero había esperado que los de Ravenclaw encontraran tantos motivos para apoyarlo a él como a mí. Y me había equivocado: la mayor parte de los de Ravenclaw parecía pensar que me desesperaba por conseguir un poco más de fama y que por eso había engañado al cáliz de fuego para que aceptara mi nombre.

Además, estaba el hecho de que Cedric quedaba mucho mejor que yo como campeón. Era extraordinariamente guapo, con la nariz recta, el pelo moreno y los ojos grises, y aquellos días no se sabía quién era más admirado, si él o Viktor Krum. Aunque según Draco y las chicas, soy igual de atractivo que ellos.

En la clase de pociones, todo fue peor, Snape no se cansa de atacarme. Colin Creevey. Entró en el aula, me sonrió y fue hacia la mesa de Snape. Draco lo miro con odio, desde que le conté que Hermione me quizo emparejar con él, lo detesta.

—¿Sí? —preguntó éste escuetamente.

—Disculpe, señor. Tengo que llevar a Harry Potter arriba—Snape apuntó su ganchuda nariz hacia Colin y clavó los ojos en mí. La sonrisa de Colin desapareció.

—A Potter le queda otra hora de Pociones. Subirá cuando la clase haya acabado—contestó Snape con frialdad. Colin se ruborizó.

—Señor..., el señor Bagman quiere que vaya, tienen que ir todos los campeones. Creo que les quieren hacer unas fotos...—dijo muy nervioso, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que Colin no hubiera dicho las últimas palabras. Me arriesgue a echar una ojeada a Ron, pero éste no quitaba la vista del techo.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Potter, deje aquí sus cosas. Quiero que vuelva luego para probar el antídoto—replicó Snape con brusquedad.

—Disculpe, señor. Tiene que llevarse sus cosas, todos los campeones... —dijo Colin con nerviosismo.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Potter, coja su mochila y salga de mi vista! —lo cortó Snape me eche la bolsa al hombro, me levante y me dirigí a la puerta. Al pasar por entre los pupitres de los de Slytherin, Draco me entrego una nota sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Es alucinante, ¿no, Harry? ¿No te parece? ¿Tú, campeón? —comentó Colin en cuanto cerré la puerta de la mazmorra.

—Sí, realmente alucinante ¿Para qué quieren las fotos, Colin? —repuse con pesadumbre, encaminándome hacia la escalinata del vestíbulo.

—¡Creo que para El Profeta! —exclamo emocionado.

—Genial, justo lo que necesito. Más publicidad—dije hastiado.

—¡Buena suerte! —me deseó Colin cuando llegamos, antes de entrar vi la nota de Draco, me advertía que no hablara con la periodista, una tal Rita, que inventara cualquier excusa ya que probablemente todo lo que dijera lo escribiera dejándome mal parado. Llame a la puerta y entre.

Era un aula bastante pequeña. Habían retirado hacia el fondo la mayoría de los pupitres para dejar un amplio espacio en el medio, pero habían juntado tres de ellos delante de la pizarra, y los habían cubierto con terciopelo. Detrás de los pupitres habían colocado cinco sillas, y Ludo Bagman se hallaba sentado en una de ellas hablando con una bruja a quien no conocía, que llevaba una túnica de color fucsia.

Como de costumbre, Viktor Krum estaba de pie en un rincón, sin hablar con nadie. Cedric y Fleur conversaban. Fleur parecía mucho más contenta de lo que la había visto hasta el momento, y repetía su habitual gesto de sacudir la cabeza para que la luz arrancara reflejos a su largo pelo plateado. Un hombre barrigudo con una enorme cámara de fotos negra que echaba un poco de humo observaba a Fleur por el rabillo del ojo. Bagman me vio de pronto, se levantó rápidamente y avanzó como a saltos.

—¡Ah, aquí está! ¡El campeón número cuatro! Entra, Harry, entra... No hay de qué preocuparse: no es más que la ceremonia de comprobación de la varita. Los demás miembros del tribunal llegarán enseguida... —dijo emocionado.

—¿Comprobación de la varita? —repetí nervioso.

—Tenemos que comprobar que sus varitas se hallan en perfectas condiciones, que no dan ningún problema. Como sabes, son las herramientas más importantes con que van a contar en las pruebas que tienen por delante. El experto está arriba en estos momentos, con Dumbledore. Luego habrá una pequeña sesión fotográfica. Esta es Rita Skeeter, va a escribir para El Profetaun pequeño artículo sobre el Torneo —explicó Bagman, señalando con un gesto a la bruja de la túnica de color fucsia.

—A lo mejor no tan pequeño, Ludo —apuntó Rita Skeeter mirándome, pues que ni piense que dejare que me entreviste, confió en mi dragón y si me advirtió sobre ella es por algo.

Tenía peinado el cabello en unos rizos muy elaborados y curiosamente rígidos que ofrecían un extraño contraste con su rostro de fuertes mandíbulas; llevaba unas gafas adornadas con piedras preciosas, y los gruesos dedos que agarraban un bolso de piel de cocodrilo terminaban en unas uñas de varios centímetros de longitud, pintadas de carmesí.

—Me pregunto si podría hablar un ratito con Harry antes de que empiece la ceremonia —le dijo a Bagman sin apartar los ojos de mí.

—El más joven de los campeones, ya sabes... Por darle un poco de gracia a la cosa —me miro hambrienta por sacar una exclusiva.

—¡Por supuesto! Es decir, si Harry no tiene inconveniente... —aceptó Bagman, sin siquiera consultarme, una cosa es que tenga que participar y otra muy diferente es que dar entrevista.

—No pienso dar una entrevista, ni hablar con usted—dije apartándome justo antes de que me tomara del brazo.

—Vamos será rápido—dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

—No, entreviste a cualquiera de los otros campeones, estoy seguro que alguno tendrá algo que decir—dije mientras me alejaba de ella, justo en ese momento entro Dumbledore, quien venía con el señor Ollivander.

—Permítanme que les presente al señor Ollivander. Se encargará de comprobar sus varitas para asegurarse de que se hallan en buenas condiciones antes del Torneo—dijo Dumbledore, ocupando su sitio en la mesa del tribunal y dirigiéndose a nosotros.

—Madeimoselle Delacour, ¿le importaría a usted venir en primer lugar? —dijo el señor Ollivander, avanzando hacia el espacio vacío que había en medio del aula. Fleur Delacour fue a su encuentro y le entregó su varita.

Como si fuera una batuta, el anciano mago la hizo girar entre sus largos dedos, y de ella brotaron unas chispas de color oro y rosa. Luego se la acercó a los ojos y la examinó detenidamente.

—Sí, veinticinco centímetros... rígida... palisandro... y contiene... ¡Dios mío!... —murmuró impresionado.

—Un pelo de la cabeza de una veela una de mis abuelas—dijo Fleur tranquilamente.

—Sí, sí. Nunca he usado pelo de veela. Me parece que da como resultado unas varitas muy temperamentales. Pero a cada uno la suya, y si ésta le viene bien a usted...—confirmó el señor Ollivander.

Pasó los dedos por la varita, según parecía en busca de golpes o arañazos. Luego murmuró:

— _ **¡Orchideous!**_ **—** Y de la punta de la varita brotó un ramo de flores. Bien, muy bien, está en perfectas condiciones de uso —declaró, recogiendo las flores y ofreciéndoselas a Fleur junto con la varita.

—Señor Diggory, ahora usted—Fleur se volvió a su asiento, sonriendo a Cedric cuando se cruzaron.

—¡Ah!, veamos, ésta la hice yo, ¿verdad? Sí, la recuerdo bien. Contiene un solo pelo de la cola de un excelente ejemplar de unicornio macho. Debía de medir diecisiete palmos. Casi me clava el cuerno cuando le corté la cola. Treinta centímetros y medio... madera de fresno... agradablemente flexible. Está en muy buenas condiciones... ¿La trata usted con regularidad? —dijo el señor Ollivander con mucho más entusiasmo, cuando Cedric le entregó la suya.

—Le di brillo anoche —repuso Cedric con una sonrisa. El señor Ollivander hizo salir de la varita de Cedric una serie de anillos de humo plateado, se declaró satisfecho.

—Señor Krum, si tiene usted la bondad... — Viktor Krum se levantó y avanzó hasta el señor Ollivander desgarbadamente, con la cabeza gacha y un andar torpe. Sacó la varita y se quedó allí con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

—Mmm…ésta es una manufactura Gregorovitch, si no me equivoco. Un excelente fabricante, aunque su estilo no acaba de ser lo que yo... Sin embargo... —dijo el señor Ollivander. Levantó la varita para examinarla minuciosamente, sin parar de darle vueltas ante los ojos.

—Sí... ¿Madera de carpe y fibra sensible de dragón? Bastante más gruesa de lo usual... bastante rígida... veintiséis centímetros... _**¡Avis!**_ —Krum, asintió con la cabeza _._ La varita de carpe produjo un estallido semejante a un disparo, y un montón de pajarillos salieron piando de la punta y se fueron por la ventana abierta hacia la pálida luz del sol.

—Bien. Ahora queda... el señor Potter—dijo el viejo mago, devolviéndole la varita a Krum me levanté y fui hasta el señor Ollivander cruzándome con Krum. Le entregue mi varita.

—¡Aaaah, sí! Sí, sí, sí. La recuerdo perfectamente—exclamó el señor Ollivander con ojos brillantes de entusiasmo, yo también me acordaba, como si hubiera sido el día anterior.

El anciano mago se pasó mucho más rato examinando mi varita que la de ningún otro. Pero al final hizo manar de ella un chorro de vino y me la devolvió, declarando que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Nos tomaron fotos y evite con éxito quedarme a solas con Skeeter, el torneo apenas está comenzando y ya estoy cansado.

Bueno como verán chicas, ya empezó el torneo el próximo capítulo es la primera prueba y el encuentro con los Malfoy, los planes de boda se acercan. Agradezco a todas sus reviews. Por cierto repito este fic se basa en los libros.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	9. Chapter 9 Primera prueba y los Malfoy

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 ** _Parsel -"Hola"_**

 ** _Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus_**

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

Otro idioma "Hola"

Recuerdos _[Hola]_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 Primera prueba y los Malfoy**

 **Pov Harry**

Me dirigí de regreso a la sala común, debido a los eventos de hoy, los campeones podemos tomarnos el resto del día libre, para mi desgracia Draco aún está en clase, al entrar mire a Hedwig en la cabecera de mi cama, me acerque y vi que tenía la respuesta de Sirius.

 _Harry:_

 _No puedo decir en una carta todo lo que quisiera, porque sería demasiado arriesgado si interceptaran la lechuza. Tenemos que hablar cara a cara. ¿Podrías asegurarte de estar solo junto a la chimenea de la torre de Gryffindor a la una de la noche del 22 de noviembre? Sé mejor que nadie que eres capaz de cuidar de ti mismo, y mientras estés cerca de Dumbledore y de Moody no creo que nadie te pueda hacer daño alguno. Sin embargo, parece que alguien está haciendo intentos bastante acertados. El que te presentó al Torneo tuvo que arriesgarse bastante, especialmente con Dumbledore tan cerca. Estoy preocupado con lo que mencionaste de Malfoy, tambien hablaremos sobre eso._

 _Estate al acecho, Harry. Sigo queriendo que me informes de cualquier cosa anormal. En cuanto puedas, hazme saber si te viene bien el 22 de noviembre._

 _Sirius_

Ron seguía sin hablarme, se puso peor con lo que salió en el profeta, al parecer esto fortaleció sus creencia de que según él, me gusta ser el centro de atencion, por algún extraño motivo, Rita Skeeter se puso hablar maravillas de mí, diciendo que a pesar de que solo tengo catorce fui obligado a competir, que mis padres deben de estar orgullosos al ver lo valiente y fuerte que estoy siendo y que esperaba que los jueces tuvieran en consideración mi falta de conocimientos en varios temas que ni siquiera he visto aun, me sorprendí al leerlo, Draco me dijo que el hablo con su padre para que evitara que esa mujer dijera cosas desfavorables en mi contra.

Desde ese día cuento con mayor apoyo en Hogwarts, muchos Ravenclaw están de mi lado, una a la cual Draco no soporta porque dice que es una zorra, ya que es novia de Cedric y me anda buscando, es Cho Chang, aunque tengo que darle la razón en eso, para sorpresa de muchos en Hogwarts, cuento con el apoyo de muchos de Slytherin. Me la paso todo el tiempo con Draco y mis nuevos amigos de Slytherin, venia de reunirme con ellos cuando Hermione me intercepto.

—Quítame el hechizo que me pusiste—exigió molesta, la miré con indiferencia y seguí caminando, si se dio cuenta es porque quizo contarle a alguien.

—No, en verdad pensaste que te lo diría sin tomar precauciones—la mire incrédulo, no pienso poner mi relación en peligro ni siquiera por ella, hasta que no esté casado con Draco, nadie más puede enterarse. Para todos Draco solo es mi amigo.

—Le iba a contar al director, pero no pude, el hará que entres en razón—dijo seria y molesta. muchos de mis compañeros, no se tomaron muy bien el que me junte ahora con las serpientes, a los gemelos no les importa, incluso empezaron hablar con Blaise quien les empezó a dar ideas para broma, ahora se la pasa todo el tiempo con ellos, discutiendo sobre a quién hacerles la bromas y ayudándolos. Neville no está en contra, pero no tiene el valor para hablarles, le tiene mucho miedo a Draco, ni se diga al resto de los Slytherin.

—Oh en serio, pues lástima que nunca podrás decirle—dije fríamente dandome vuelta y regresando a la sala común de Slytherin. Me puse mi capa de invisibilidad porque a pesar de llevarme bien con los chicos y que muchos me apoyan, a algunos Slytherin nos les caigo bien. Me dirigí a la habitación de mi dragón, hoy dormiré aquí, me quite la capa y los zapatos y me acosté a su lado, automáticamente se abrazó a mí, lo estreche en mis brazos, aspirando su aroma y me relaje.

El sábado antes de la primera prueba nos dieron permiso de ir a Hogsmeade, cada vez estoy más nervioso, Hermione está siendo muy fastidiosa, me habla, pero solo para sermonearme, la ignoro ya que no me interesa lo que ella piense. Lo único bueno de no hablarme con ellos, es que no tengo que buscar pretexto para poder salir con mi dragón, en este momento nos dirigimos a las tres escobas a encontrarnos con los Malfoy.

La taberna Las Tres Escobas estaba abarrotada de gente, en especial de alumnos de Hogwarts que disfrutaban de su tarde libre, pero también de una variedad de magos que difícilmente se veían en otro lugar. Supongo que, al ser Hogsmeade el único pueblo exclusivamente de magos de toda Gran Bretaña, debía de haberse convertido en una especie de refugio para criaturas tales como las arpías, que no estaban tan dispuestas como los magos a disfrazarse. Tengo puesta la capa de invisibilidad porque no queremos que nadie se entere que me reuniré con los Malfoy, cualquiera puede irle con el chisme a Dumbledore y eso no puede pasar. Me es muy difícil moverme, nos acercamos a Madame Rosmerta.

—Buenas tardes Madame, mis padres me están esperando—dijo Draco con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, en la habitación uno—recuerdo que cuando me dijo que nos reuniríamos en las tres escobas me preocupe, pero él me calmo diciendo que su padre había alquilado una habitación, ante de esto, ni siquiera sabía que se podía hacer eso, o que hubiera habitaciones. Lo seguí y respiré profundamente para calmarme. Draco se hizo a un lado para que pasara y luego paso el, delante nuestro estaban Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Me quite la capa mostrándome ante ellos.

—Padre, Madre, lamentamos la tardanza—dijo Draco tranquilamente.

—Un gusto verlos de nuevo—dije formalmente.

—Oh pero que formalidad, si pronto seremos familia, Llamame Narcissa o Cissy querido y ya estoy preparando la boda—dijo Narcissa sonriendo.

—Bien, antes que te adelantes querida, tenemos muchos puntos que tratar—dijo Lucius serio.

—Por supuesto, principalmente nadie debe enterarse que soy parte arpía mucho menos Dumbledore, si mis padres nunca le confiaron este secreto por algo será, un Goblin me recomendó que me casara lo antes posible esto incrementara mi poder, así como tambien el de Draco, además que una vez que estemos casados nadie podrá hacer nada, antes pensaba hacer todo lo que Dumbledore me dijera, pero ya no es el caso, mi único objetivo es proteger a Draco de todos y eso incluye tambien al director, para eso necesito su ayuda, no tengo experiencia en muchas cosas, y sé que si me apoya podemos salir bien librados, quiero entrenar y volverme más fuerte-dije con seriedad.

—Veo que ya tenía todo planeado, pensé que lo tendría que convencer de que Dumbledore no es de fiar, no es malo pero siempre hace las cosas "por el bien mayor" y si el piensa que mi hijo es mala influencia sinceramente no sé de qué es capaz para solucionar lo que él considera un problema, por supuesto que lo ayudare, ya empecé hablar con familias que pasan lo mismo que nosotros, los Nott, Parkinson, Greengrass, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, están de nuestro lado, hicieron lo mismo que yo, aislarse, cerraron sus red flu y solo salen para trabajar y aparentar, podemos empezar a entrenarlos en verano, tu tambien lo harás Draco, no sabemos si recibirán habilidades extras cuando se enlacen debido a tu parte criatura, eso lo resolveremos una vez salgan de Hogwarts—despues de discutir otros puntos, Narcissa se puso hablar de la boda, lo único que lamento es que los Weasley no estarán, al menos no todos, tengo pensado contarles a los gemelos, sé que ellos me apoyaran. Sirius tambien lo hará, más si sabe que Draco es mi pareja destinada, esta noche hablare con él.

—No estuvo mal—dijo Draco feliz, estuvo muy entusiasmado preparando los detalles de la boda con Narcissa.

—Sí, tienes razón, en verdad ya deseo que el año termine—dije viéndolo con amor, él se ruborizo, pero sonrió igual. Justo cuando íbamos de regreso nos topamos con Hagrid.

—Hola Harry, si puedes ven a verme esta noche, con la capa de invisibilidad—dijo nervioso viendo de reojo a Draco y se fue rapidamente.

—¿Por qué querrá que vayas? —pregunto Draco curioso.

—No lo sé, pero cuando lo averigue, te lo diré—dije tranquilo, cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, nos fuimos directo al lago para seguir platicando, en la noche hice como si estaba cansado para irme acostar temprano, a las 11.30 me levanté silenciosamente, tomé la capa y me dirigí donde Hagrid.

Los terrenos del colegio estaban envueltos en una oscuridad total. Baje por la explanada hacia la luz que brillaba en la cabaña de Hagrid. También el interior del enorme carruaje de Beauxbatons se hallaba iluminado. Mientras llamaba a la puerta de la cabaña, oí hablar a Madame Maxime dentro de su carruaje.

—¿Eres tú, Harry? —susurró Hagrid, abriendo la puerta.

—Sí —respondí y entre en la cabaña y me quité la capa.

—¿Por qué me has hecho venir? —pregunte curioso.

—Tengo algo que mostrarte —repuso Hagrid. Parecía muy emocionado. Llevaba en el ojal una flor que parecía una alcachofa de las más grandes. Por lo visto, había abandonado el uso de aceite lubricante, pero era evidente que había intentado peinarse, porque en el pelo se veían varias púas del peine rotas.

—¿Qué vas a mostrarme? —dije con recelo, preguntándome si habrían puesto huevos los escregutos o si Hagrid habría logrado comprarle a otro extraño en alguna taberna un nuevo perro gigante de tres cabezas.

—Cúbrete con la capa, ven conmigo y no hables No vamos a llevar a _Fang_ , porque no le gustaría... —me indicó Hagrid.

—Escucha, Hagrid, no puedo quedarme mucho... Tengo que estar en el castillo a la una—Pero Hagrid no me escuchaba. Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y se internó en la oscuridad a zancadas. lo seguí aprisa y, para mi sorpresa, advertí que Hagrid me llevaba hacia el carruaje de Beauxbatons.

—Hagrid, ¿qué...? — pregunte confundido.

—¡Shhh! —me acalló Hagrid, y llamó tres veces a la puerta que lucía las varitas doradas cruzadas. Abrió Madame Maxime. Un chal de seda cubría sus voluminosos hombros. Al ver a Hagrid, sonrió. Despues de eso Hagrid nos guio atreves del bosque, me la pase mirando la hora a cada momento, Sirius contactaría conmigo a las una y debo de estar en la sala común para esa hora. Pero entonces, cuando habíamos avanzado tanto por el perímetro del bosque que ya no se veía ni el castillo ni el lago, oí algo. Delante había hombres que gritaban. Luego oí un bramido ensordecedor...

Hagrid llevó a Madame Maxime junto a un grupo de árboles y se detuvo. Durante una fracción de segundo pensé que lo que veía eran hogueras y a hombres que corrían entre ellas. Luego me quede con la boca abierta. Esto no es posible, ahora comprendo cuando dijeron que la prueba no era un juego.

¡Dragones! Rugiendo y resoplando, cuatro dragones adultos enormes, de aspecto fiero, se alzaban sobre las patas posteriores dentro de un cercado de gruesas tablas de madera. A quince metros del suelo, las bocas llenas de colmillos lanzaban torrentes de fuego al negro cielo de la noche. Uno de ellos, de color azul plateado con cuernos largos y afilados, gruñía e intentaba morder a los magos que tenía a sus pies; otro verde se retorcía y daba patadas contra el suelo con toda su fuerza; uno rojo, con un extraño borde de pinchos dorados alrededor de la cara, lanzaba al aire nubes de fuego en forma de hongo; el cuarto, negro y gigantesco, era el que estaba más próximo a nosotros.

Al menos treinta magos, siete u ocho para cada dragón, trataban de controlarlos tirando de unas cadenas enganchadas a los fuertes collares de cuero que les rodeaban el cuello y las patas. Fascinado, levanté la vista y vi los ojos del dragón negro, con pupilas verticales como las de los gatos, totalmente desorbitados; si se debía al miedo o a la ira, lo ignoraba. Los bramidos de la bestia eran espeluznantes.

—¡No te acerques, Hagrid! ¡Pueden lanzar fuego a una distancia de seis metros, ya lo sabes! ¡Y a este colacuerno lo he visto echarlo a doce! —advirtió un mago desde la valla, tirando de la cadena.

—¿No es hermoso? —dijo Hagrid con voz embelesada.

—¡Es peligroso! ¡Encantamientos aturdidores, cuando cuente tres! —gritó otro mago vi que todos los cuidadores de los dragones sacaban la varita.

— _ **¡Desmaius!**_ **—** gritaron al unísono. Los encantamientos aturdidores salieron disparados en la oscuridad como bengalas y se deshicieron en una lluvia de estrellas al chocar contra la escamosa piel de los dragones.

Observe que el más próximo se balanceaba peligrosamente sobre sus patas traseras y abría completamente las fauces en un aullido mudo. Las narinas parecían haberse quedado de repente desprovistas de fuego, aunque seguían echando humo. Luego, muy despacio, se desplomó. Varias toneladas de dragón dieron en el suelo con un golpe que pareció hacer temblar los árboles que había tras ellos.

Los cuidadores de los dragones bajaron las varitas y se acercaron a las derribadas criaturas que estaban a su cargo, cada una de las cuales era del tamaño de un cerro. Se dieron prisa en tensar las cadenas y asegurarlas con estacas de hierro, que clavaron en la tierra utilizando las varitas.

—¿Quieres echar un vistazo más de cerca? —le preguntó Hagrid a Madame Maxime, embriagado de emoción. Se acercaron hasta la valla, seguidos por mí. En aquel momento miré al mago que le había aconsejado a Hagrid que no se acercara, y descubrí quién era: Charlie Weasley.

—¿Va todo bien, Hagrid? Ahora no deberían darnos problemas. Les dimos una dosis adormecedora para traerlos, porque pensamos que sería preferible que despertaran en la oscuridad y tranquilidad de la noche, pero ya has visto que no les hizo mucha gracia, ninguna gracia... —preguntó, jadeante, acercándose para hablar con él.

—¿De qué razas son, Charlie? —inquirió Hagrid mirando al dragón más cercano, el negro, con algo parecido a la reverencia. El animal tenía los ojos entreabiertos, y debajo del arrugado párpado negro se veía una franja de amarillo brillante.

—Éste es un colacuerno húngaro, por allí hay un galés verde común, que es el más pequeño; un hocicorto sueco, que es el azul plateado, y un bola de fuego chino, el rojo—explicó Charlie quien miró a Madame Maxime, que se alejaba siguiendo el borde de la empalizada para ir a observar los dragones adormecidos.

—No sabía que la ibas a traer, Hagrid, se supone que los campeones no tienen que saber nada de lo que les va a tocar, y ahora ella se lo dirá a su alumna, ¿no? —dijo Charlie, ceñudo.

—Sólo pensé que le gustaría verlos. —Hagrid se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de mirar embelesado a los dragones.

—¡Vaya cita romántica, Hagrid! —exclamó Charlie con sorna.

—Cuatro... uno para cada campeón, ¿no? ¿Qué tendrán que hacer?, ¿luchar contra ellos? —contuve la respiración, rogando a Merlín que ese no sea el objetivo.

—No, sólo burlarlos, según creo estaremos cerca, por si la cosa se pusiera fea, y tendremos preparados encantamientos extinguidores. Nos pidieron que fueran hembras en período de incubación, no sé por qué... Pero te digo una cosa: no envidio al que le toque el colacuerno. Un bicho fiero de verdad. La cola es tan peligrosa como el cuerno, mira. —repuso Charlie señalando la cola del colacuerno, y vi que estaba llena de largos pinchos de color bronce.

Cinco de los compañeros de Charlie se acercaron en aquel momento al colacuerno llevando sobre una manta una nidada de enormes huevos que parecían de granito gris, y los colocaron con cuidado al lado del animal. A Hagrid se le escapó un gemido de anhelo.

—Los tengo contados, Hagrid ¿Qué tal está Harry? —le advirtió Charlie con severidad, para luego preguntar por mí.

—Bien —respondió Hagrid, sin apartar los ojos de los huevos.

—Pues espero que siga bien después de enfrentarse con éstos. No me he atrevido a decirle a mi madre lo que le esperaba en la primera prueba, porque ya le ha dado un ataque de nervios pensando en él... —comentó Charlie en tono grave, mirando por encima del cercado e imitó la voz casi histérica de su madre.

—¡Cómo lo dejan participar en el Torneo, con lo pequeño que es! ¡Creí que iba a haber un poco de seguridad, creí que iban a poner una edad mínima! —no sé si reír o estar preocupado.

Pero tuve suficiente confiando en que Hagrid no me echaría de menos, distraído como estaba con la compañía de cuatro dragones y de Madame Maxime, regrese en silencio y emprendí el camino de vuelta al castillo.

No sabía si alegrarme o no de haber visto lo que me esperaba. Tal vez así era mejor, porque había pasado la primera impresión. Si me hubiera encontrado con los dragones por primera vez el martes me habría desmayado ante el colegio entero... aunque quizá me desmayara de todas formas. Me enfrentaría armado con mi varita mágica, que en aquel momento no me parecía nada más que un palito, contra un dragón de quince metros de altura, cubierto de escamas y de pinchos y que echaba fuego por la boca. Y tendría que burlarlo, observado por todo el mundo: ¿cómo?

Me di prisa en bordear el bosque. Disponía de quince minutos escasos para llegar junto a la chimenea donde me aguardaría Sirius, y no recordaba haber tenido nunca tantos deseos de hablar con alguien como en aquel momento. Pero entonces, de repente, choque contra algo muy duro. Me caí hacia atrás con las gafas torcidas y agarrándose la capa.

—¡Ah!, ¿quién está ahí? —dijo una voz, me apresure a cerciorarme de que la capa me cubría por completo, y me quedó tendido completamente inmóvil, observando la silueta del mago con el que había chocado. Reconocí la barbita de chivo: era Karkarov.

—¿Quién está ahí? —repitió Karkarov, receloso, escudriñando en la oscuridad. Despues de un minuto seguro pensó que era un animal porque siguió su camino hacia donde se encontraban los dragones, me incorpore y corrí hacia Hogwarts en medio de la oscuridad y sin hacer demasiado ruido, al llegar respire aliviado, entre a la sala común desierta. Volví a mirar a la chimenea y me sobresalte al ver la cabeza de Sirius en llamas, si no es porque ya vi al señor Diggory de la misma manera, aquella visión me hubiera causado un susto de muerte. Pero en vez de eso sonrei, y me agache junto a la chimenea

—¿Qué tal estás, Sirius? —Sirius estaba bastante diferente de cómo lo recordaba. Cuando se habían despedido, tenía el rostro demacrado y el pelo largo y enmarañado. Pero ahora llevaba el pelo corto y limpio, tiene el rostro más lleno y parecía más joven, mucho más parecido a la única foto que poseo de él, que había sido tomada en la boda de mis padres.

—No te preocupes por mí. ¿Qué tal estás tú? —me preguntó Sirius con el semblante grave.

—Yo estoy... —Durante un segundo intenté decir bien, pero no pude. Sin darme cuenta empecé a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido, que estoy peleado con Hermione y Ron, que nadie excepto Draco y mis nuevos amigos de Slytherin me creen cuando les dije que yo no había puesto mi nombre, lo decepcionado que estoy de Ron, por su desconfianza y celos.

—... y ahora Hagrid acaba de enseñarme lo que me toca en la primera prueba, y son dragones, Sirius. ¡No voy a contarlo! —termine desesperado, no sé qué hare no quiero morir.

Sirius me observó con ojos preocupados, unos ojos que aún no habían perdido del todo la expresión adquirida en la cárcel de Azkaban: una expresión embotada, como de hechizado. Había dejado que hablara sin interrumpirme.

—Se puede manejar a los dragones, Harry, pero de eso hablaremos dentro de un minuto. No dispongo de mucho tiempo... He allanado una casa de magos para usar la chimenea, pero los dueños podrían volver en cualquier momento. Quiero advertirte algunas cosas —dijo serio, lo mire expectante.

—¿Qué cosas? —dije sintiendo crecer mi desesperación. ¿Era posible que hubiera algo aún peor que los dragones?

—Karkarov era un mortífago, Harry. Sabes lo que son los mortífagos, ¿verdad? —explicó Sirius.

—Sí... ¿Dejaron salir a Karkarov? ¿Por qué lo dejaron salir? —pregunte sin entender por qué podían haber hecho tal cosa.

—Hizo un trato con el Ministerio de Magia aseguró que estaba arrepentido, y empezó a cantar... Muchos entraron en Azkaban para ocupar su puesto, así que allí no lo quieren mucho; eso te lo puedo asegurar. Y, por lo que sé, desde que salió no ha dejado de enseñar Artes Oscuras a todos los estudiantes que han pasado por su colegio. Así que ten cuidado también con el campeón de Durmstrang—repuso Sirius con amargura.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿quieres decir que Karkarov puso mi nombre en el cáliz? Porque, si lo hizo, es un actor francamente bueno. Estaba furioso cuando salí elegido. Quería impedirme a toda costa que participara—dije pensativo, no estoy convencido que haya sido él.

—Sabemos que es un buen actor —dijo Sirius molesto

—Sirius, mi padre te conto sobre su herencia—comente sin especificar, no quiero mencionar nada si no lo hizo, quiero a Sirius, pero es peligroso que se lo cuente ahora, si no lo sabe.

—Sí, su herencia arpía, Malfoy es tu pareja destinada ¿Cierto? —dijo suspirando.

—Lo es, y lo amo Sirius, somos amigos desde primero, solo que nadie lo sabía, bueno se lo conté a Hermione y es por eso que no me habla, no acepta que seamos novios, pero no es lo que aparenta, yo conozco al verdadero Draco, no me importa si Hermione y Ron no me vuelven hablar—dije serio, además me doy cuenta que ellos son unos egoístas y que al parecer mi dragón tiene mejor criterio a la hora de escoger a sus amigos, solo espero que cuando se den cuenta de su error no sea demasiado tarde.

—Te apoyo, James no podía vivir sin Lily, solo te pido que tengas cuidado—me sonrió Sirius, no pude evitar reír alegre, porque sabía que me apoyaría, me siento mucho mejor teniéndolo de mi lado.

—Lo tendré, no te preocupes—dije relajado.

—En cuanto a los dragones, hay una manera, Harry. No se te ocurra emplear el encantamiento aturdidor: los dragones son demasiado fuertes y tienen demasiadas cualidades mágicas para que les haga efecto un solo encantamiento de ese tipo. Se necesita media docena de magos a la vez para dominar a un dragón con ese procedimiento—dijo Sirius, hablando en aquel momento muy rápido.

—Sí, ya lo sé, lo vi—dije desanimado.

—Pero puedes hacerlo solo. Hay una manera, y no se necesita más que un sencillo encantamiento. Simplemente... —prosiguió Sirius, pero lo detuve con un gesto de la mano. El corazón me latía en el pecho como si fuera a estallar. Oí tras mí, los pasos de alguien que bajaba por la escalera de caracol.

—¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Alguien se acerca! —le dije a Sirius entre dientes. Me puse en pie de un salto para tapar la chimenea. Si alguien veía la cabeza de Sirius dentro de Hogwarts, armaría un alboroto terrible, y tendría problemas con el Ministerio. Me interrogarían sobre su paradero. Escuche cuando Sirius desapareció y suspire aliviado. ¿Quién se habría levantado para dar un paseo a la una de la madrugada, impidiendo que Sirius le dijera cómo burlar al dragón?

Era Ron. Vestido con su pijama de cachemir rojo oscuro, se detuvo y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —me preguntó.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿Qué haces tú aquí a estas horas? —gruñí molesto, tuvo que despertarse justo ahora, no pudo esperar quince minutos.

—Me preguntaba dónde estarías... Bueno, me vuelvo a la cama —Se detuvo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Se te ocurrió que podías bajar a husmear un poco, ¿no? —grite exasperado. Sabía que Ron no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que había interrumpido, sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito, pero me daba igual. En ese momento odio todo lo que tenía que ver con Ron, hasta el trozo del tobillo que le quedaba al aire por debajo de los pantalones del pijama.

—Lo siento mucho. Debería haber pensado que no querías que te molestaran. Te dejaré en paz para que sigas ensayando tu próxima entrevista. —dijo Ron, enrojeciendo de ira. Lo mire con furia, pero no pienso tratar de explicarle de nuevo las cosas, estoy harto, me canse de tener que ser yo el que tenga que estar disculpándose por algo que no he hecho, tendré que ver a Draco hasta mañana.

Cuando me levanté el domingo por la mañana, puse tan poca atención al vestirse que tarde un rato en darme cuenta de que estaba intentando meter un pie en el sombrero en vez de hacerlo en el calcetín. Cuando por fin me puse todas las prendas en las partes correctas del cuerpo, salí rápido para buscar a Draco antes de que se fuera a desayunar, respiré aliviado, al verlo aun en su cuarto. Cuando le conté estuvo preocupado con las advertencias de Sirius sobre Karkarov, pero dijo que lo más apremiante es resolver la situación de los dragones.

—Primero vamos a intentar que el martes por la tarde sigas vivo, y luego ya nos preocuparemos por Karkarov—dijo Draco serio, por lo que nos fuimos a la biblioteca para hechizos que pudieran serme útil, pero nada de lo que vimos, servía para que fuera utilizado por una persona, todos los hechizos requerían mínimo cinco personas. Esa noche apenas dormir, estuve contemplando a mi hermoso novio dormir. Para la mañana del lunes me encuentro con los nervios de punta, no he encontrado la solución y Draco se está poniendo histérico por la situación.

Al levantarme de la mesa con Neville, vi a Cedric Diggory levantarse la suya, no me parece justo que todos los demás campeones sepamos a que nos enfrentaremos y el no.

—Nos vemos en el invernadero, Neville ve hacia allí; ya te alcanzaré. —le dije tomando una decisión al ver a Cedric dejar el Gran Comedor.

—Llegarás tarde, Harry. Está a punto de sonar la campana—murmuro preocupado.

—Te alcanzaré, ¿de acuerdo? —dije para luego dirigirme por donde se fue Cedric.

Cuando llegue a la escalinata de mármol, Cedric ya estaba al final de ella, acompañado por unos cuantos amigos de sexto curso, no quería hablar delante de ellos. Lo seguí a cierta distancia, y vi que se dirigía hacia el corredor donde se hallaba el aula de Encantamientos. Eso me dio una idea. Deteniéndome a una distancia prudencial de ellos, saque la varita y apunte con cuidado.

— _ **¡Diffindo!**_ **—** A Cedric se le rasgó la mochila. Libros, plumas y rollos de pergamino se esparcieron por el suelo, y varios frascos de tinta se rompieron.

—No se molesten, díganle a Flitwick que no tardare —dijo Cedric, irritado, a sus amigos cuando se inclinaron para ayudarlo a recoger las cosas.

Aquello era lo que había pretendido. Guarde la varita en la túnica, espere que los amigos de Cedric entraran en el aula y me apresure por el corredor, donde sólo quedábamos Cedric y yo.

—Hola, se me acaba de descoser la mochila... a pesar de ser nueva. —me saludó Cedric, recogiendo un ejemplar de _Guía de la transformación, nivel superior_ salpicado de tinta.

—Cedric, la primera prueba son dragones. —le dije sin más preámbulos

—¿Qué? —exclamó Cedric, levantando la mirada.

—Dragones —repetí, hablando con rapidez por si el profesor Flitwick salía para ver lo que le había ocurrido a Cedric.

—Han traído cuatro, uno para cada uno, y tenemos que burlarlos—Cedric me miró, vi en sus grises ojos parte del pánico que me embargaba desde la noche del sábado.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Cedric en voz baja.

—Completamente, los he visto. —respondí serio, si Draco me viera estoy seguro que se burlaría de mi por mi alto nivel de justicia, pero no me sentiría bien si solo el, es el único que no sabe nada de la prueba mientras que el resto buscamos una solución.

—Pero ¿cómo te enteraste? Se supone que no podemos saber... —me miro sin comprender.

—No importa —conteste con premura. Sabía que, si decía la verdad, Hagrid se vería en apuros.

—Pero no soy el único que lo sabe. A estas horas Fleur y Krum ya se habrán enterado, porque Maxime y Karkarov también los vieron— Cedric se levantó con los brazos llenos de plumas, pergaminos y libros manchados de tinta y la bolsa rasgada colgando y balanceándose de un hombro. Tiene una mirada desconcertada y algo suspicaz.

—¿Por qué me lo has dicho? —preguntó, lo mire sorprendido que me hiciera esa pregunta, ahora comprendo, supongo que él no me hubiera avisado, pero como soy estúpido y no me gustan las injusticias aquí estoy informándole de esto.

—Es justo, ¿no te parece? Ahora todos lo sabemos... Estamos en pie de igualdad, ¿no? —le dije a Cedric, quien el muy malagradecido me seguía mirándome con suspicacia cuando escuché un golpeteo que me resultaba conocido. Me volteé y vi que _Ojoloco_ Moody salía de un aula cercana.

—Ven conmigo, Potter. Diggory, entra en clase —gruñó, miré como Cedric se fue, lo seguí renuente, cuando llegamos a su oficina, me senté.

—De forma que averiguaste lo de los dragones, ¿eh? —Era lo que había temido, pero no le había revelado a Cedric que Hagrid había infringido las normas, y desde luego no pensaba revelárselo a Moody.

—Está bien. La trampa es un componente tradicional del Torneo de los tres magos y siempre lo ha sido—dijo Moody, sentándose y extendiendo la pata de palo.

—Yo no he hecho trampa. Lo averigüé por una especie de... casualidad. —replique con brusquedad, Moody sonrió.

—No pretendía acusarte, muchacho. Desde el primer momento le he estado diciendo a Dumbledore que él puede jugar todo lo limpiamente que quiera, pero que ni Karkarov ni Maxime harán lo mismo. Les habrán contado a sus campeones todo lo que hayan podido averiguar. Quieren ganar, quieren derrotar a Dumbledore. Les gustaría demostrar que no es más que un hombre —Moody repitió su risa estridente, y su ojo mágico giró tan aprisa que me maree de sólo mirarlo.

—Bien... ¿tienes ya alguna idea de cómo burlar al dragón? —me preguntó Moody.

—No—replique molesto, no quiero estar aquí.

—Bueno, yo no te voy a decir cómo hacerlo, no quiero tener favoritismos. Sólo te daré unos consejos generales. Y el primero es: aprovecha tu punto fuerte—declaró Moody.

—No tengo ninguno —conteste casi sin pensarlo, por eso mismo le pedí a Lucius que me entrenara.

—Perdona, si digo que tienes un punto fuerte, es que lo tienes. Piensa, ¿qué se te da mejor? —gruñó Moody.

—El quidditch, y para lo que me sirve... —repuse con desánimo.

—Bien. Me han dicho que vuelas estupendamente. —dijo Moody, mirándome intensamente con su ojo mágico, que en aquel momento estaba quieto.

—Sí, pero..., no puedo llevar escoba; sólo tendré una varita...— lo mire confundido, no entiendo que es lo que quiere decir con eso.

—Mi segundo consejo general, es que emplees un encantamiento sencillo para conseguir lo que necesitas—me interrumpió Moody, pero que idiota, como no lo pensé antes. Tengo que aprender a invocar mi saeta de fuego.

—Draco, me tienes que ayudar—susurre diez minutos más tarde, al llegar al Invernadero 3 y después de presentarle apresuradas excusas a la profesora Sprout.

—¿Y qué he estado haciendo, Harry? —me contestó también en un susurro, mirando con preocupación por encima del arbusto nervioso que estaba podando.

—Draco, tengo que aprender a hacer bien el encantamiento convocador antes de mañana por la tarde—me miro sin comprender, le explique lo que Moody me dijo, y estuvo encantando de enseñarme, practicamos en vez de ir a comer, buscamos un aula libre en la que me empeñe en traer cualquier objeto, me tomo horas, pero cuando lo conseguí, estaba cansado pero feliz.

—Ahora que sabes invocar tu escoba, solo tienes que distraer al dragón y tomar su huevo. Más vale que salgas ileso, no quieres verme enojado, ¿cierto amor? —pregunto Draco con una sonrisa tierna, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió, pero asentí.

En el colegio había una tensión y emoción enormes en el ambiente. Las clases se interrumpieron al mediodía para que todos los alumnos tuvieran tiempo de bajar al cercado de los dragones. Aunque, naturalmente, aún no sabían lo que iban a encontrar allí.

Me sentía extrañamente distante de todos cuantos me rodeaban, ya me desearan suerte o simplemente me llamaran impostor. Me encontraba en tal estado de nerviosismo que me daba miedo perder la cabeza cuando me pusieran frente al dragón y liarme a echar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.

El tiempo pasaba de forma más rara que nunca, como a saltos, de manera que estaba sentado en mi primera clase, Historia de la Magia, y al momento siguiente iba a comer... y de inmediato, la profesora McGonagall entró en el Gran Comedor y fue a toda prisa hacia mí. Muchos me observaban.

—Los campeones tienen que bajar ya a los terrenos del colegio... Tienes que prepararte para la primera prueba—respire profundo para relajarme.

—¡Bien! —dije, poniéndome de pie. El tenedor hizo mucho ruido al caer al plato.

—Buena suerte, Harry ¡Todo irá bien! —me susurró Hermione, a pesar de que no acepta mi relación con Draco y que solo me habla para sermonearme agradecí su apoyo.

—Sí —conteste, con una voz que no parecía la mía.

Salí del Gran Comedor con la profesora McGonagall. Tampoco ella parecía la misma; de hecho, estaba casi tan nerviosa como Hermione. Al bajar la escalinata de piedra y salir a la fría tarde de noviembre, me puso una mano en el hombro.

—No te dejes dominar por el pánico, conserva la cabeza serena. Habrá magos preparados para intervenir si la situación se desbordara... Lo principal es que lo hagas lo mejor que puedas, y no quedarás mal ante la gente. ¿Te encuentras bien? —me pregunto despues de aconsejarme.

— Sí, me encuentro bien—me oí decir, ella me conducía bordeando el bosque hacia donde estaban los dragones; pero, al acercarse al grupo de árboles detrás del cual habría debido ser claramente visible el cercado, vi que habían levantado una tienda que nos ocultaba de la vista.

—Tienes que entrar con los demás campeones y esperar tu turno, Potter. El señor Bagman está dentro. Él te explicará lo que tienes que hacer... Buena suerte—me dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz temblorosa.

—Gracias —dije con voz distante. Ella me dejó a la puerta de la tienda, y entre.

Fleur Delacour estaba sentada en un rincón, sobre un pequeño taburete de madera. No parecía ni remotamente tan segura como de costumbre; por el contrario, se la veía pálida y sudorosa. El aspecto de Viktor Krum era aún más hosco de lo habitual, supuse que aquélla era la forma en que manifestaba su nerviosismo. Cedric paseaba de un lado a otro. Cuando entre me dirigió una leve sonrisa a la que correspondí, aunque por los músculos de la cara me costó bastante esfuerzo, como si hubieran olvidado cómo se sonreía.

—¡Harry! ¡Bien! ¡Ven, ven, ponte cómodo! —dijo Bagman muy contento, mirándome. De pie en medio de los pálidos campeones, Bagman se parecía un poco a esas figuras infladas de los dibujos animados. Se había vuelto a poner su antigua túnica de las Avispas de Wimbourne.

—Bueno, ahora ya estamos todos... ¡Es hora de ponerlos al corriente! Cuando hayan llegado los espectadores, les ofreceré esta bolsa a cada uno de ustedes para que saquen la miniatura de aquello con lo que se van a enfrentar—nos enseñó una bolsa roja de seda.

—Hay diferentes... variedades, ya lo verán. Y tengo que decirles algo más... Ah, sí... ¡su objetivo es coger el huevo de oro! —declaró Bagman con alegría.

Mire a mi alrededor. Cedric hizo un gesto de asentimiento para indicar que había comprendido las palabras de Bagman y volvió a pasear por la tienda. Tenía la cara ligeramente verde. Fleur Delacour y Krum no reaccionaron en absoluto. Tal vez pensaban que se pondrían a vomitar si abrían la boca; en todo caso, así me sentía yo. Aunque ellos, al menos, estaban allí voluntariamente, estúpidas reglas.

Y enseguida se oyeron alrededor de la tienda los pasos de cientos y cientos de personas que hablaban emocionadas, reían, bromeaban... me sentía separado de aquella multitud como si perteneciera a una especie diferente. Me pareció que no había pasado más que un segundo, Bagman abrió la bolsa roja de seda.

—Las damas primero —dijo tendiéndosela a Fleur Delacour.

Ella metió una mano temblorosa en la bolsa y sacó una miniatura perfecta de un dragón: un galés verde. Alrededor del cuello tenía el número «dos». Y estuve seguro, por el hecho de que Fleur Delacour no mostró sorpresa alguna sino completa resignación, de que no se había equivocado: Madame Maxime le había dicho qué le esperaba.

Lo mismo que en el caso de Krum, que sacó el bola de fuego chino. Alrededor del cuello tenía el número «tres». Krum ni siquiera parpadeó; se limitó a mirar al suelo.

Cedric metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó el hocicorto sueco de color azul plateado con el número «uno» atado al cuello. Sabiendo lo que le quedaba, metí la mano en la bolsa de seda y extraje el colacuerno húngaro con el número «cuatro». Cuando lo mire, la miniatura desplegó las alas y enseñó los minúsculos colmillos.

—¡Bueno, ahí lo tienen! Han sacado cada uno el dragón con el que les tocará enfrentarse, y el número es el del orden en que saldrán, ¿comprendieron? Yo tendré que dejarlos dentro de un momento, porque soy el comentador. Diggory, eres el primero. Tendrás que salir al cercado cuando oigas un silbato, ¿de acuerdo? Bien. Harry. ¿podría hablar un momento contigo, ahí fuera? —dijo Bagman.

—Eh... sí —respondí sin comprender. Me levanté y salí con Bagman de la tienda, que me llevó aparte, entre los árboles, y luego se volvió hacia mí con expresión paternal.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras, Harry? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —pregunto viéndome fijamente.

—¿Qué? No, en nada. —dije nervioso.

—¿Tienes algún plan? —me preguntó Bagman, bajando la voz hasta el tono conspiratorio.

—No me importa darte alguna pista, si quieres. Porque eres el más débil de todos, Harry. Así que si te puedo ser de alguna ayuda... —continuó Bagman bajando la voz más aún.

—No, no. Y... ya he decidido lo que voy a hacer, gracias. —contesté tan rápido que comprendí que había parecido descortés.

—Nadie tendría por qué saber que te he ayudado, Harry —le dijo Bagman guiñándole un ojo.

—No, no necesito nada, y me encuentro bien —afirme, preguntándome por qué me empeñaba en decirle a todo el mundo que me encontraba bien, cuando probablemente jamás me había encontrado peor en mi vida.

—Ya tengo un plan. Voy... —Se escuchó, procedente de no sé dónde, el sonido de un silbato.

—¡Santo Dios, tengo que darme prisa! —dijo Bagman alarmado, y salió corriendo, volví a la tienda y vi a Cedric que salía, con la cara más verde aún que antes, intente desearle suerte, pero todo lo que le salió de mi boca fue una especie de gruñido áspero.

Volvió a entrar, con Fleur y Krum. Unos segundos después oyeron el bramido de la multitud, señal de que Cedric acababa de entrar en el cercado y se hallaba ya frente a la versión real de su miniatura.

Sentarse allí a escuchar era peor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. La multitud gritaba, ahogaba gemidos como si fueran uno solo, cuando Cedric hacía lo que fuera para burlar al hocicorto sueco. Krum seguía mirando al suelo. Fleur ahora había tomado el lugar de Cedric, caminando de un lado a otro de la tienda. Y los comentarios de Bagman lo empeoraban todo mucho... En mi mente se formaban horribles imágenes al oír: «¡Ah, ¡qué poco ha faltado, ¡qué poco...! ¡Se está arriesgando, ya lo creo...! ¡Eso ha sido muy astuto, sí señor, lástima que no le haya servido de nada!»

Y luego, tras unos quince minutos, oí un bramido ensordecedor que sólo podía significar una cosa: que Cedric había conseguido burlar al dragón y coger el huevo de oro.

—¡Muy pero que muy bien! ¡Y ahora la puntuación de los jueces! —gritaba Bagman.

Pero no dijo las puntuaciones. Supuse que los jueces las levantaban en el aire para mostrárselas a la multitud.

—¡Uno que ya está, y quedan tres! ¡Señorita Delacour, si tiene usted la bondad! —gritó Bagman cuando volvió a sonar el silbato.

Fleur temblaba de arriba abajo. Cuando salió de la tienda con la cabeza erguida y agarrando la varita con firmeza, sentí por ella una especie de afecto que no había sentido antes. Nos quedamos solo Krum y yo, en lados opuestos de la tienda, evitando mirarnos. Se repitió el mismo proceso.

—¡Ah, no estoy muy seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea! ¡Ah... casi! Cuidado ahora... ¡Dios mío, creí que lo iba coger! —oímos gritar a Bagman, siempre con entusiasmo. Diez minutos después escuche la multitud volvía a aplaudir con fuerza. También Fleur debía de haberlo logrado. Se hizo una pausa mientras se mostraban las puntuaciones de Fleur. Hubo más aplausos y luego, por tercera vez, sonó el silbato.

—¡Y aquí aparece el señor Krum! —anunció Bagman cuando salía Krum con su aire desgarbado, dejándome completamente solo.

Me sentía mucho más consciente de mi cuerpo de lo que era habitual: notaba con claridad la rapidez con la que me bombeaba el corazón, el hormigueo que el miedo me producía en los dedos... Y al mismo tiempo lo sentía fuera de mi: veía las paredes de la tienda y oía a la multitud como si estuvieran sumamente lejos...

—¡Muy osado! —gritaba Bagman, y escuche al bola de fuego chino proferir un bramido espantoso, mientras la multitud contenía la respiración, como si fueran uno solo.

—¡La verdad es que está mostrando valor y, sí señores, acaba de coger el huevo! — El aplauso resquebrajó el aire invernal como si fuera una copa de cristal fino. Krum había acabado, ahora es mi turno. Me levante sumamente nervioso, aguarde hasta que me llamaran, cuando escuche el silbato, salí de la tienda, sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba rapidamente de todo mi cuerpo.

Lo vi todo ante mis ojos como si se tratara de un sueño de colores muy vivos. Desde las gradas que por arte de magia habían puesto después del sábado, me miraban cientos y cientos de rostros. Y allí, al otro lado del cercado, estaba el colacuerno agachado sobre la nidada, con las alas medio desplegadas y mirándome con sus malévolos ojos amarillos, como un lagarto monstruoso cubierto de escamas negras, sacudiendo la cola llena de pinchos y abriendo surcos de casi un metro en el duro suelo. La multitud gritaba muchísimo, pero ni sabía ni me preocupaba si eran gritos de apoyo o no. Era el momento de hacer lo que tenía que hacer: concentrarme, entera y absolutamente, en lo que constituía mi única posibilidad. Levante la varita.

— _ **¡Accio Saeta de Fuego!**_ _ **—**_ grite y aguarde confiado y rogando con todo mi ser, que funcionara.

Y entonces la oí atravesando el aire tras mí. Me voltee y vi la Saeta de Fuego volar por el borde del bosque, descender hasta el cercado y detenerse en el aire, a mi lado, esperando que la montara. La multitud alborotaba aún más... Bagman gritaba algo... pero mis oídos ya no funcionaban bien, porque oír no era importante...

Pasé una pierna por encima del palo de la escoba y di una patada en el suelo para elevarme. Un segundo más tarde sucedió algo milagroso.

Al elevarme y sentir el azote del aire en la cara, al convertirse los rostros de los espectadores en puntas de alfiler de color carne y al encogerse el colacuerno hasta adquirir el tamaño de un perro, comprendí que allá abajo no había dejado únicamente la tierra, sino también el miedo: por fin estaba en mi elemento.

Aquello era sólo otro partido de quidditch... nada más, y el colacuerno era simplemente el equipo enemigo...

Miré la nidada, y vi el huevo de oro brillando en medio de los demás huevos de color cemento, bien protegidos entre las patas delanteras del dragón.

—Bien, tácticas de distracción. Adelante—me dije a mi mismo.

Descendí en picado. El colacuerno me siguió con la cabeza. Sabía lo que el dragón iba a hacer, y justo a tiempo frene mi descenso y me eleve en el aire. Llegó un chorro de fuego justo al lugar donde hubiera estado si no me detenía, pero no me preocupe es como esquivar una bludger.

—¡Cielo santo, vaya manera de volar! ¿Ha visto eso, señor Krum? —vociferó Bagman, entre los gritos de la multitud, me eleve en círculos. El colacuerno seguía siempre mi recorrido, girando la cabeza sobre su largo cuello. Si continuaba así, se marearía, pero era mejor no abusar o volvería a echar fuego. Todos estaban emocionados, gritando.

Empecé a volar, primero, por un lado, luego por el otro, no demasiado cerca para evitar que echara fuego por la boca, pero arriesgándome todo lo necesario para asegurarme de que la bestia no me quitaba los ojos de encima. La cabeza del dragón se balanceaba a un lado y a otro, mirándolo por aquellas pupilas verticales, enseñándole los colmillos...

Remonte un poco el vuelo. La cabeza del dragón se elevó conmigo, alargando el cuello al máximo y sin dejar de balancearse como una serpiente ante el encantador, me lastimé el hombro, pero logre escapar del colazo que me mando. Tengo que provocarlo lo suficiente para que me siga.

—¡Vamos! —lo rete en tono burlón, virando sobre el dragón para provocarlo.

— ¡Vamos, ven a atraparme...! Levántate, vamos... —La enorme bestia se alzó al fin sobre las patas traseras y extendió las correosas alas negras, tan anchas como las de una avioneta, y me lance en picado. Antes de que el dragón comprendiera lo que estaba haciendo ni dónde se había metido, me dirigí al suelo a toda velocidad, hacia los huevos por fin desprotegidos. Solté las manos de la Saeta de Fuego... y cogí el huevo de oro.

Y escape acelerando al máximo, remontando sobre las gradas, con el pesado huevo seguro bajo mi brazo ileso. De repente fue como si alguien hubiera vuelto a subir el volumen: por primera vez llegue a ser consciente del ruido de la multitud, que aplaudía y gritaba tan fuerte como la afición irlandesa en los Mundiales.

—¡Miren eso! ¡Mírenlo! ¡Nuestro paladín más joven ha sido el más rápido en coger el huevo! ¡Bueno, esto aumenta las posibilidades de nuestro amigo Potter! —gritó Bagman, vi a los cuidadores de los dragones apresurándose para reducir al colacuerno; y a la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Moody y Hagrid, que iban a toda prisa a mi encuentro desde la puerta del cercado, haciéndome señas para que me acercara. Aun desde la distancia distinguí claramente sus sonrisas. Volé sobre las gradas, con el ruido de la multitud retumbándole en los tímpanos, y aterricé con suavidad, con una felicidad que no había sentido desde hacía semanas. Había pasado la primera prueba, estaba vivo...

—¡Excelente, Potter! —dijo bien alto la profesora McGonagall cuando baje de la Saeta de Fuego. Viniendo de la profesora McGonagall, aquello era un elogio desmesurado. Le tembló la mano al señalar mi hombro.

—Tienes que ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey antes de que los jueces muestren la puntuación... Por ahí, ya está terminando con Diggory. —aun siento la adrenalina en mi cuerpo.

—¡Lo conseguiste, Harry! ¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Y eso que te tocó el colacuerno, y ya sabes lo que dijo Charlie de que era el pe...! —dijo Hagrid con voz ronca.

—Gracias, Hagrid —le corte para que Hagrid no siguiera metiendo la pata al revelarle a todo el mundo que había visto los dragones antes de lo debido. El profesor Moody también parecía encantado. El ojo mágico no paraba de dar vueltas.

—Lo mejor, sencillo y bien, Potter —sentenció.

—Muy bien, Potter. Ve a la tienda de primeros auxilios, por favor —le dijo la profesora McGonagall. Salí del cercado aun jadeando y vi en la entrada de la segunda tienda a Madame Pomfrey, que parecía preocupada.

—¡Dragones! —exclamó en tono de indignación, tirándome hacia dentro.

La tienda estaba dividida en cubículos. A través de la tela, distinguí la sombra de Cedric, que no parecía seriamente herido, por lo menos a juzgar por el hecho de que estaba sentado. Madame Pomfrey examinó mi hombro, rezongando todo el tiempo.

—El año pasado dementores, este año dragones... ¿Qué traerán al colegio el año que viene? Has tenido mucha suerte: sólo es superficial. Pero te la tendré que limpiar antes de curártela —Limpió la herida con un poquito de líquido púrpura que echaba humo y escocía, pero luego le dio un golpecito con la varita mágica y la herida se cerró al instante.

—Ahora quédate sentado y quieto durante un minuto. ¡Sentado! Luego podrás ir a ver tu puntuación. —Salió aprisa del cubículo, y la oí entrar en el contiguo y preguntar ¿Qué tal te encuentras ahora, Diggory?

Me puse de pie para asomarme a la puerta, pero antes de que llegara a ella, entro una persona a toda prisa: Draco.

—¡Harry, has estado genial! ¡Alucinante! ¡De verdad! —me dijo Draco emocionado, pero de igual forma nervioso, me abrazo, lo cual hizo que me relajara, aspire su aroma, como lo extrañaba.

—¿Cómo estás? Los chicos no pudieron venir, pero te mandan sus felicitaciones, quedaron impresionado con tu forma de enfrentarte al dragón—continúo besándome, claro que primero se cercioro que no hubiera nadie cerca.

—Harry—dijo Ron muy serio. Acababa de entrar a la tienda con Hermione, quien miraba con desprecio a Draco.

—Te dejo, nos vemos despues—me susurro Draco, y salió ignorando a _mis_ amigos.

—Ahora sé que no fuiste tú quien pusiste tu nombre, sino alguien que quiere matarte—dijo serio Ron.

—Lo has comprendido, ¿eh? Te ha costado trabajo. —conteste fríamente.

Hermione estaba entre nosotros, nerviosa, paseando la mirada de uno a otro. Ron abrió la boca con aire vacilante. Me di cuenta de que quería disculparse y comprendí que no necesitaba oír las excusas.

—Está bien, olvídalo, pero tengo que contarte algo importante para mí—dijo, antes de que Ron hablara, le dije lo mismo que a Hermione, exactamente las mismas palabras, tengo la esperanza que él lo acepte, aunque no soy estúpido sé que su reacción será peor que la de ella.

—No puedo creer que salgas con el maldito hurón, acaso olvidaste todo lo que nos hizo, te tiene hechizado, hay que decirle a Dumbledore, el sabrá que hacer—dijo buscándolo, suspire realmente decepcionado, por suerte le aplique el mismo hechizo que a Hermione.

—¡Olvídalo! Sabes, envidio a Draco en este aspecto, sus amigos me aceptaron y no me despreciaron —dije con frialdad, mirándolos decepcionado.

Ron sonrió con frialdad, y me miraba con tristeza, para luego irse, Hermione se fue con él, sé que volveremos a ser amigos, pero no ahora, por lo menos no estaré solo, tengo nuevos amigos. Cogiendo el huevo de oro y la Saeta de Fuego, salí de la tienda. Me topé con los chicos afuera.

—Has sido el mejor, ni punto de comparación. Cedric hizo una cosa bastante rara: transformó una roca en un perro labrador, para que el dragón atacara al perro y se olvidara de él. La transformación estuvo bastante bien, y al final funcionó, porque consiguió coger el huevo, pero también se llevó una buena quemadura porque el dragón cambió de opinión de repente y decidió que le interesaba más Diggory que el labrador. Escapó por los pelos. Y Fleur intentó un tipo de encantamiento... Creo que quería ponerlo en trance, o algo así. El caso es que funcionó, se quedó como dormido, pero de repente roncó y echó un buen chorro de fuego. Se le prendió la falda. La apagó echando agua por la varita. Y en cuanto a Krum... no lo vas a creer, pero no se le ocurrió la posibilidad de volar. Sin embargo, creo que después de ti es el que mejor lo ha hecho. Utilizó algún tipo de embrujo que le lanzó a los ojos. El problema fue que el dragón empezó a tambalearse y aplastó la mitad de los huevos de verdad. Le han quitado puntos por eso, porque se suponía que no tenía que causar ningún daño—Blaise tomó aire al llegar conmigo, hasta el cercado. Retirado el colacuerno, fui capaz de ver dónde estaban sentados los jueces: justo al otro extremo, en elevados asientos forrados de color oro.

—Cada uno da una puntuación sobre diez—me explicó Theo.

Entornando los ojos, vi a Madame Máxime, la primera del tribunal, levantar la varita, de la que salió lo que parecía una larga cinta de plata que se retorcía formando un ocho.

—¡No está mal! Supongo que te ha bajado algo por lo del hombro... —dijo Daphne mientras la multitud aplaudía. A continuación, le tocó al señor Crouch, que proyectó en el aire un nueve.

—¡Qué bien! —gritó Pansy, abrazándome.

Luego le tocaba a Dumbledore. También él proyectó un nueve, y la multitud vitoreó más fuerte que antes. Ludo Bagman: un diez.

—¿Un diez? ¿Y la herida? ¿Por qué me pone un diez? —pregunte extrañado.

—¡No te quejes, Harry! —exclamó Draco emocionado.

Y entonces Karkarov levantó la varita. Se detuvo un momento, y luego proyectó en el aire otro número: un cuatro.

—¿Qué? ¿Un cuatro? ¡Cerdo partidista, a Krum le diste un diez! —exclamo Blaise furioso. Pero a mí no me importaba. No me hubiera importado, aunque Karkarov me hubiera dado un cero. Para mí, la indignación de Blaise, el saber que cuento con el apoyo de todos ellos es mucho mejor. No se lo dije a Blaise, claro, despues de todos son Slytherin y si algo me ha explicado Draco, es que decir esas cosas está de más, a pesar de que Ron y Hermione no me hablan, no me importa, me duele y mucho pero no pienso rogarles ni obligarlos a aceptar mi relación, ahora cuento tambien con el apoyo de muchos Ravenclaw y algunos Hufflepuff, la mayoría del colegio esta de mi parte.

—¡Están empatados en el primer puesto, Harry! ¡Krum y tú! —me dijo Charlie Weasley, precipitándose a mi encuentro cuando volvíamos para el colegio, les sonrió amablemente a los Slytherin.

—Me voy corriendo. Tengo que llegar para enviarle una lechuza a mamá; le prometí que le contaría lo que había sucedido. ¡Pero es que ha sido increíble! Ah, sí... me ordenaron que te dijera que tienes que esperar unos minutos. Bagman les quiere decir algo en la tienda de los campeones—lo mire irse corriendo al área donde están todos los dragones.

—Es amable, muy diferente a sus hermanos, que exceptuando por los gemelos son unos prejuiciosos—dijo sonriendo Pansy. Los chicos dijeron que me esperarían, por los que entre de nuevo a la tienda, a pesar de que Ron no acepto nada de lo que le dije, me siento relajado y tranquilo por habérselo dicho. Fleur, Cedric y Krum entraron juntos.

Cedric tenía un lado de la cara cubierto de una pasta espesa de color naranja, que presumiblemente le estaba curando la quemadura.

—¡Lo has hecho muy bien, Harry! —dijo sonriendo al verme.

—Y tú —dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¡Muy bien todos! —dijo Ludo Bagman, entrando en la tienda con su andar saltarín y tan encantado como si él mismo hubiera burlado a un dragón.

—Ahora, sólo unas palabras. Tienen un buen período de descanso antes de la segunda prueba, que tendrá lugar a las nueve y media de la mañana del veinticuatro de febrero. ¡Pero mientras tanto les vamos a dar algo en que pensar! Si se fijan en los huevos que están sujetando, verán que se pueden abrir... ¿Ven las bisagras? Tienen que resolver el enigma que contiene el huevo porque les indicará en qué consiste la segunda prueba, y de esa forma pueden prepararse para ella. ¿Está claro?, ¿seguro? ¡Bien, entonces pueden irse! —me fui con los chicos a la sala común de Slytherin, directo a la habitación de Draco, solo me quedare un rato ya que Fred me dijo que iban a ser una fiesta en mi honor, especulamos sobre la segunda prueba y les conté mi conversación con Ron. Solo espero que no tenga que enfrentarme a ninguna otra criatura.

* * *

Bueno chicas y chicos ¿qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado, para la próxima será la segunda prueba, ya solo quedan dos capis para el verano, pronto aparecerá nuestro pequeño Kitsune.

Por cierto tengo una nueva cuenta en Facebook por si quieren dejarme sugerencia o comentario, me es mas facil responder ahi que aqui, pero no duden que leo sus mensajes, lo unico que me es dificil contestarlo todos, aparezco como **BellatrixBlack**

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	10. Chapter 10 Segunda prueba

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 ** _Parsel -"Hola"_**

 ** _Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus_**

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

Otro idioma "Hola"

Recuerdos _[Hola]_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 Baile de Navidad y Segunda prueba**

 **Pov Harry**

El comienzo del mes de diciembre llevó a Hogwarts vientos y tormentas de aguanieve. Aunque el castillo siempre resultaba frío en invierno por las abundantes corrientes de aire, me alegraba encontrar las chimeneas encendidas y los gruesos muros cada vez que volvía del lago, donde el viento hacía cabecear el barco de Durmstrang e inflaba las velas negras contra la oscuridad del cielo. Imagine que el carruaje de Beauxbatons también debía de resultar bastante frío. Notó que Hagrid mantenía los caballos de Madame Maxime bien provistos de su bebida preferida: whisky de malta sin rebajar. Los efluvios que emanaban del bebedero, situado en un rincón del potrero, bastaban para que la clase entera de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se mareara. Esto resultaba inconveniente, dado que seguían cuidando de los horribles escregutos y necesitaban tener la cabeza despejada.

—No estoy seguro de si hibernan o no —nos dijo Hagrid mientras temblábamos de frío, en la siguiente clase, en la huerta de las calabazas.

—Lo que vamos a hacer es probar si les apetece echarse un sueñecito... Los pondremos en estas cajas—Sólo quedaban diez escregutos. Aparentemente, sus deseos de matarse se habían limitado a los de su especie.

Para entonces tenían casi dos metros de largo. El grueso caparazón gris, las patas poderosas y rápidas, las colas explosivas, los aguijones y los aparatos succionadores se combinaban para hacer de los escregutos las criaturas más repulsivas que hubiera visto nunca.

—Los meteremos dentro, les pondremos las tapas, y a ver qué sucede—explicó Hagrid emocionado. Pero de nada sirvió a estas criaturas no les gusta invernar y se empezaron alborotar, las cosas no han cambiado nada con respecto a Ron y Hermione, ninguno acepta mi relación con Draco, por mi parte me he vuelto muy cercano con los Slytherin al punto que es como si lo conociera toda la vida. Muy a mi pesar debo decir que ni siquiera me hacen falta mis _amigos._

En clases de transformaciones, tenemos gallinas de guinea las cuales estamos transformando en conejillos de india, es un poco complicado.

—Muy bien, presten todos atencion se acerca el baile de Navidad: constituye una parte tradicional del Torneo de los tres magos y es al mismo tiempo una buena oportunidad para relacionarnos con nuestros invitados extranjeros. Al baile sólo irán los alumnos de cuarto en adelante, aunque si lo deseáis podéis invitar a un estudiante más joven... —Lavender Brown dejó escapar una risita estridente. Parvati Patil le dio un codazo en las costillas, haciendo un duro esfuerzo por no reírse también, y las dos me miraron. La profesora McGonagall no les hizo caso.

—Será obligatoria la túnica de gala. El baile tendrá lugar en el Gran Comedor, comenzará a las ocho en punto del día de Navidad y terminará a medianoche. Ahora bien... —La profesora McGonagall recorrió la clase muy despacio con la mirada.

—El baile de Navidad es por supuesto una oportunidad para que todos echemos una cana al aire —dijo, en tono de desaprobación.

Lavender se rió más fuerte, poniéndose la mano en la boca para ahogar el sonido. Comprendí dónde estaba aquella vez lo divertido: la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño muy apretado, no parecía haber echado nunca una cana al aire, en ningún sentido.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que vayamos a exigir menos del comportamiento que esperamos de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Me disgustaré muy seriamente si algún alumno de Gryffindor deja en mal lugar al colegio —prosiguió la profesora McGonagall.

Sonó la campana, y se formó el habitual revuelo mientras recogíamos las cosas y nos echaban las mochilas al hombro. La profesora McGonagall me llamó por encima del alboroto.

—Potter, por favor, quiero hablar contigo—suspire dando por hecho que lo que me diría no iba a ser de mi agrado. La profesora McGonagall esperó a que se hubiera ido el resto de la clase, talvez el día del baile, Draco y yo podemos escaparnos y pasar la navidad juntos.

—Potter, los campeones y sus parejas... —la mire sin comprender.

—¿Qué parejas? —pregunte temiendo la respuesta. La profesora McGonagall me miró recelosa, como si pensara que intentaba tomarle el pelo.

—Sus parejas para el baile de Navidad, Potter —dijo con frialdad. Sentí como los nervios empezaron atacarme.

—¿Parejas de baile? Yo no bailo —Note cómo me ponía rojo.

—Sí, claro que bailas. Eso era lo que quería decirte. Es tradición que los campeones y sus parejas abran el baile—replicó algo irritada la profesora McGonagall. Que quiere de mí, suficiente tengo con participar, para que ahora quieran humillarme públicamente, lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo ir con Draco sería muy sospechoso.

—Yo no bailo —insistí con la esperanza de que me dejaran fuera de eso.

—Es la tradición. Tú eres campeón de Hogwarts, y harás lo que se espera de ti como representante del colegio. Así que encárgate de encontrar pareja, Potter. —declaró con firmeza la profesora McGonagall

—Pero... yo no... —intente argumentar.

—Ya me has oído, Potter —dijo la profesora McGonagall en un tono que no admitía réplicas.

—Hola amor—dijo Draco besándome, estaba tan distraído con lo que me conto McGonagall que no me di cuenta, cuando llego mi dragón. Estoy sentado en nuestro sitio junto al lago.

—Supongo que ya sabes lo del baile—mencione desanimado.

—Se nota que te emociona, saltas de alegría—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Si bien, cuando tienes dos pies izquierdos y no tienes pareja debido a que llevar a mi novio lo pone en riesgo, me tiene saltando de felicidad—dije de igual forma.

—Te ahogas en un vaso de agua, en primera yo puedo enseñare a bailar, serás un experto para cuando llegue el gran día, con respecto a la pareja tienes razón, pero la solución es sencilla, ve con Daphne, yo iré con Pansy y podemos irnos juntos, según tengo entendido ninguna tiene pareja y sé que no les molestara ser las nuestras, más Daphne que le encanta ser el centro de atencion—dijo Draco con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo—murmuré abrazándolo con fuerza, no pude evitar reír, por lo estúpido que estaba siendo. Despues de hablar nos fuimos a la sala común de Slytherin, para pedirles a las chicas que fueran nuestras parejas, cabe mencionar que Daphne acepto encantada, un peso menos, ahora solo me queda bailar lo suficientemente bien para no tropezar o ponernos en ridículo, estoy seguro que Daphne me hechizara si la humillo de esa manera.

El resto de la semana me la pase con Draco en su habitación, me está enseñando a bailar, tengo que admitir que al comienzo estaba tieso, pero ahora puedo moverme de forma más elegante, según mi estricto novio, seré el mejor bailarín, aunque tenga que hacerme sangrar los pies.

Estaba desayunando junto a Neville y Hermione quien se muerde los labios y me mira molesta, sé que quiere sermonearme de nuevo, pero debido a que no estamos solos, el hechizo le impide hablar, por lo que preferí ignorarla y enfocarme en Neville, quien me esta mencionando sobre las diferentes propiedades de las plantas que encontró en un libro que lee. Justo en ese momento la voz de los gemelos opaco la de él.

Se sentaron a la mesa con Ron y Hermione mientras aquél evaluaba los daños.

—Ron, ¿nos puedes prestar a Pigwidgeon? —le preguntó George.

—No, está entregando una carta. ¿Por qué? —contestó Ron mirándolos aburrido, puedo ver que desde que se enteró de lo de Draco hace lo posible para evitarme, sinceramente no me importa.

—Porque George quiere que sea su pareja de baile —repuso Fred sarcásticamente.

—Pues porque queremos enviar una carta, tonto —dijo George.

—¿A quién están escribiendo ustedes dos? ¿eh? —preguntó Ron.

—Aparta las narices, Ron, si no quieres que se te chamusquen también. Bueno... ¿ya tienen todos pareja para el baile? —le advirtió Fred moviendo la varita con gesto amenazador.

—No —respondió Ron.

—Pues mejor te das prisa o pillarán a todas las guapas ¿Y tú Harry? —pregunto Fred. Tanto como Ron y Hermione se tensaron, evite rodar los ojos por su reacción.

—Si ya tengo, Daphne Greengrass —les sonrei con burla, ya que Daphne es una de las chicas más atractiva de nuestro curso, junto con Pansy. Solo que ningún Gryffindor lo admite porque ellas son serpientes.

—Pues que suerte, al parecer solo nuestro querido Ronnie no tiene pareja—dijo con burla George. Ron me miro con celos y envidia, pero sobre todo con enojo.

—¿Con quién vas tú? —quiso saber Ron.

—Con Angelina —contestó enseguida Fred, sin pizca de vergüenza.

—¿Qué? ¿Se lo has pedido ya? —exclamó Ron, sorprendido.

—Buena pregunta ¡Eh, Angelina! —reconoció para luego dirigirse a ella. Angelina, que estaba charlando con Alicia Spinnet, se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó.

—¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile? —Angelina le dirigió a Fred una mirada evaluadora.

—Bueno—aceptó, y se volvió para seguir hablando con Alicia, con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

—Ya lo ves: pan comido. —les dijo Fred a Ron. Se puso en pie, bostezó.

—Tendremos que usar una lechuza del colegio, George. Vamos... —En cuanto se fueron, Ron se dirigió a Seamus quien está sentado frente a él.

—Tendríamos que hacer algo, ¿sabes? Pedírselo a alguien. Fred tiene razón: podemos acabar con un par de trols—Hermione dejó escapar un bufido de indignación.

—¿Un par de qué, perdona? —exclamo molesta.

—Bueno, ya sabes Preferiría ir solo que con... con Eloise Midgen, por ejemplo—dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Su acné está mucho mejor últimamente. ¡Y es muy simpática! —dijo Hermione viéndome para que la apoyara, pero los ignore a ambos y seguí platicando con Neville.

—Tiene la nariz torcida —objetó Ron.

—Ya veo Así que, básicamente, vas a intentar ir con la chica más guapa que puedas, aunque sea un espanto como persona —exclamó Hermione enfureciéndose.

—Eh... bueno, sí, eso suena bastante bien —dijo Ron.

—Me voy a la cama —espetó Hermione, y sin decir otra palabra se fue a la sala común.

Estabamos saliendo de clase cuando Chang paso junto a sus amigas riendo como tontas, iba a seguir caminando cuando ella me detuvo.

—Hola Harry—saludo coqueto, la mire con indiferencia.

—Chang—fue lo único que dije.

—Tenemos curiosidad ¿Tienes pareja? —pregunto mirándome expectante.

—Sí, iré con Daphne Greengrass, si me disculpan—ella me miro furiosa y dolida, que esperaba que la invitara a ella, por favor como si me interesada.

A pesar del sinfín de deberes que nos habían puesto a los de cuarto para Navidad, a mí no me apetecía ponerme a trabajar al final del trimestre, y me pasó la primera semana de vacaciones disfrutando todo lo posible con mi novio, o eso era lo que tenía pensado, hasta que mi hermoso pero responsable novio me obligo hacer los deberes, lo hicimos juntos. La torre de Gryffindor seguía casi tan llena como durante el trimestre, y parecía más pequeña, porque sus ocupantes armaban mucho más jaleo aquellos días. Fred y George habían cosechado un gran éxito con sus galletas de canarios, y durante los dos primeros días de vacaciones la gente iba dejando plumas por todas partes. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo, sin embargo, para que los de Gryffindor aprendieran a tratar con muchísima cautela cualquier cosa de comer que les ofrecieran los demás, por si había una galleta de canarios oculta.

En aquel momento nevaba copiosamente en el castillo y sus alrededores. El carruaje de Beauxbatons, de color azul claro, parecía una calabaza enorme, helada y cubierta de escarcha, junto a la cabaña de Hagrid, que a su lado era como una casita de chocolate con azúcar glasé por encima, en tanto que el barco de Durmstrang tenía las portillas heladas y los mástiles cubiertos de escarcha. Abajo, en las cocinas, los elfos domésticos se superaban a sí mismos con guisos calientes y sabrosos, y postres muy ricos. La única que encontraba algo de lo cual quejarse era Fleur Delacour.

—Toda esta comida de Hogwag es demasiado pesada ¡No voy a podeg lusig la túnica! —la oímos decir una noche en que salían tras ella del Gran Comedor, para sorpresa de todos en el gran comedor me senté en la mesa de Slytherin, junto a Draco y los chicos.

—¡Ah, qué tragedia! Vaya ínfulas, ¿eh? —se burló Pansy cuando Fleur salía al vestíbulo. Justo en ese momento Hedwig entro hasta posarse en mis hombros, lleva una carta de Sirius.

 _Querido Harry:_

 _Mi enhorabuena por haber superado la prueba del dragón. ¡El que metió tu nombre en el cáliz, quienquiera que fuera, no debe de estar nada satisfecho! Yo te iba a sugerir una maldición de conjuntivitis, ya que el punto más débil de los dragones son los ojos..._

—Eso es lo que hizo Krum —susurró Daphne.

 _... pero lo que hiciste es todavía mejor: estoy impresionado._

 _Aun así, no te confíes, Harry. Sólo has superado una prueba. El que te hizo entrar en el Torneo tiene muchas más posibilidades de hacerte daño, si eso es lo que pretende. Ten los ojos abiertos (especialmente si está cerca ese del que hemos hablado), y procura no meterte en problemas._

 _Escríbeme. Sigo queriendo que me informes de cualquier cosa extraordinaria que ocurra._

 _Sirius_

—Lo mismo que Moody «¡Alerta permanente!» Cualquiera pensaría que camino con los ojos cerrados, pegándome contra las paredes. —comente en voz baja, volviendo a meterme la carta dentro de la túnica.

—Pero tiene razón, Harry, todavía te quedan dos pruebas. La verdad es que tendrías que echarle un vistazo a ese huevo y tratar de resolver el enigma que encierra—repuso Pansy.

—¡Para eso tiene siglos, Pansy! ¿Una partida de ajedrez, Harry? —espetó Blaise. Él es realmente bueno, como Ron, aunque Draco es mejor que los dos juntos.

—Sí, vale Vamos, ¿cómo me iba a concentrar con todo este ruido? Creo que ni el huevo se oiría—conteste tranquilamente. ella solo asintió.

El día de Navidad, desperté muy sobresaltado. Levante los párpados preguntándome qué era lo que me había despertado, y vi unos ojos muy grandes, redondos y verdes que me miraban desde la oscuridad, tan cerca que casi tocaban los míos.

—¡Dobby! ¡No hagas eso! —grite apartándome tan aprisa del elfo que casi me caigo de la cama.

—¡Dobby lo lamenta, señor! ¡Dobby sólo quería desearle a Harry Potter feliz Navidad y traerle un regalo, señor! ¡Harry Potter le dio permiso a Dobby para venir a verlo de vez en cuando, señor! —chilló nervioso el elfo, que retrocedió de un salto y se tapó la boca con los largos dedos.

—Sí, muy bien. Pero la próxima vez sacúdeme el hombro o algo así. No te inclines sobre mí de esa manera... —dije con la respiración aún alterada, mientras mi ritmo cardíaco recuperaba la normalidad. Descorrí las colgaduras de mi cama adoselada, cogí las gafas que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche y me las puse. Mi grito había despertado a Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville y todos espiaban a través de sus colgaduras con ojos de sueños y el pelo revuelto.

—¿Te ha atacado alguien, Harry? —preguntó Seamus medio dormido.

—¡No, sólo es Dobby! Vuelve a dormir—susurre cansado.

—¡Ah... los regalos! —dijo Seamus, viendo el montón de paquetes que tenía a los pies de la cama. Los míos superan al de todos, ya que no solo tengo regalo de mis amigos aquí en Gryffindor sino tambien de Slytherin, me puse a ver de quienes más, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver varios regalos de parte de los Malfoy, y uno que otro Slytherin que a pesar de que no les hablo, quisieron mandarme regalos.

Ron, Dean y Neville decidieron que, ya que se habían despertado, podían aprovechar para abrir los regalos. Me volví hacia Dobby, que seguía de pie junto a la cama, nervioso y todavía preocupado por el susto que me había dado. Escuché un bufido molesto, al levantar la mirada me topé con la mala cara de Ron quien mira mis pilas de regalos con envidia. Este es un defecto que odio de él.

Lo ignoré y empecé abrir mis regalos, no pude evitar jadear impresionado al ver el regalo de Draco, es un collar parecido al mío, pero en vez de alas, es una serpiente con ojos color esmeralda. Sonrei ante su representación, el me lleva a mí y ahora yo haré lo mismo con él.

—Es hermosa Harry ¿Quién te la dio? —pregunto Neville, mirando el hermoso collar entre mis dedos.

—Alguien especial para mí—murmure encantado. Me dispuse abrir el resto de los regalos y no fue una sorpresa ver que la mayoría de los regalos de los Slytherin son útiles o caros, pero sin duda alguna algo que puedo usar sin dudar, Los Malfoy me regalaron relojes y pulseras de oro blanco, de parte de Narcissa, de Lucius recibí libros raros de defensa y entrenamiento del cuerpo, con la explicita recomendación que lo vaya leyendo.

Las horas pasaron rápido, tanto que ya me estaba alistando para el baile, Ron me miraba molesto, ya que él está usando una túnica que parece del siglo pasado, al contrario, yo uso una con un corte elegante color negra. Me despedí de todos y me dirigí a la sala común de Slytherin para encontrarme con mi novio y mi pareja de baile. Draco tambien usaba una túnica negra solo que la suya es de terciopelo y de cuello alto, Pansy está usando una túnica de color rosa pálido, con volante finamente diseñados, Daphne por otro lado usa una túnica color blanca con detalles en negro, al igual que Pansy está poseía volante solo que en picos.

Se abrieron las puertas principales de roble, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver entrar a los alumnos de Durmstrang con el profesor Karkarov. Krum iba al frente del grupo, acompañado por una muchacha preciosa vestida con túnica azul, que no conozco. Por encima de las cabezas pude ver que una parte de la explanada que había delante del castillo la habían transformado en una especie de gruta llena de luces de colores. En realidad, eran cientos de pequeñas hadas: algunas posadas en los rosales que habían sido conjurados allí, y otras revoloteando sobre unas estatuas que parecían representar a Papá Noel con sus renos.

En ese momento los llamó la voz de la profesora McGonagall:

—¡Los campeones por aquí, por favor! —Sonriendo, Daphne se acomodó las pulseras. Nos despedimos de los chicos, y avanzamos. Sin dejar de hablar, la multitud se apartó para dejarnos pasar. La profesora McGonagall, que llevaba una túnica de tela escocesa roja y se había puesto una corona de cardos bastante fea alrededor del ala del sombrero, nos pidió que esperáramos a un lado de la puerta mientras pasaban todos los demás: nosotros entraríamos en procesión en el Gran Comedor cuando el resto de los alumnos estuviera sentado. Fleur Delacour y Roger Davies se pusieron al lado de las puertas: Davies parecía tan aturdido por la buena suerte de ser la pareja de Fleur que apenas podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Cedric y Cho estaban también junto a mí, quien no nos miró, para no tener que hablar con nosotros. Aun no supera que la ignorara. Entonces volví a mirar a la chica que acompañaba a Krum. Y me quede con la boca abierta. Era Hermione.

Pero estaba completamente distinta. Se había hecho algo en el pelo: ya no lo tenía enmarañado, sino liso y brillante, y lo llevaba recogido por detrás en un elegante moño. La túnica era de una tela añil vaporosa, y su porte no era el de siempre, o tal vez fuera simplemente la ausencia de la veintena de libros que solía cargar a la espalda. Ella también sonreía, con una sonrisa nerviosa, a decir verdad.

Avanzamos hacia la mesa principal, me siento como si fuera un perro siendo exhibido en un concurso, al acercarnos el director sonrió feliz de vernos.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, Percy retiró un poco la silla vacía que había a su lado, mirándome, entendí la indirecta y me senté junto a él, que llevaba una reluciente túnica de gala de color azul marino, y lucía una expresión de gran suficiencia.

—Me han ascendido. Ahora soy el ayudante personal del señor Crouch, y he venido en representación suya—dijo Percy antes de que me diera tiempo a preguntarle y con el mismo tono que hubiera empleado para anunciar su elección como gobernador supremo del Universo.

—¿Por qué no ha venido él? —pregunte. No me apetecía pasarme la cena escuchando una disertación sobre los culos de los calderos.

—Lamento tener que decir que el señor Crouch no se encuentra bien, nada bien. No se ha encontrado bien desde los Mundiales. No me sorprende: es el exceso de trabajo. No es tan joven como antes. Aunque sigue siendo brillante, desde luego: su mente sí que es la misma de siempre. Pero la Copa del Mundo resultó un fiasco para el Ministerio, y además el señor Crouch sufrió un revés personal muy duro a causa del comportamiento indebido de su elfina doméstica, Blinky o como se llame. Como era natural, él la despidió inmediatamente después del incidente; pero, bueno, aunque se las apaña, como yo digo, la verdad es que necesita que lo cuiden, y me temo que desde que ella no está en la casa su vida es mucho menos cómoda. Y a continuación tuvimos que preparar el Torneo, y luego vinieron las secuelas de los Mundiales, con esa repelente Skeeter dando guerra. Pobre hombre, está pasando unas Navidades tranquilas, bien merecidas. Estoy satisfecho de que supiera que contaba con alguien de confianza para ocupar su lugar—siguió auto alabándose, por lo que me desconecte y asentía de vez en cuando, busque con la mirada a mi dragón, estaba charlando de tranquilamente con los chicos, ellos se veían realmente animados, nosotros estamos sentados con un grupo de adultos con los cuales no podemos ser nosotros mismos. Mire a Daphne quien me miro con aburrimiento, mire al resto de los ocupantes. Krum le contaba a Hermione sobre Durmstrang.

—¡Para, para, Viktor! —dijo Karkarov, con una risa en la que no participaban sus fríos ojos.

—. No sigas dando más pistas, ¡o tu encantadora amiga sabrá exactamente dónde se encuentra el castillo! —Dumbledore sonrió, no sólo con la boca sino también con la mirada.

—Con todo ese secretismo, Igor, se podría pensar que no quieren visitas—lo miro tranquilo.

—Bueno, Dumbledore, todos protegemos nuestros dominios privados, ¿verdad? ¿No guardamos todos con celo los centros de saber en qué se aprende lo que nos ha sido confiado? ¿No tenemos motivos para estar orgullosos de ser los únicos conocedores de los secretos de nuestro colegio? ¿No tenemos motivos para protegerlos? —dijo Karkarov, mostrando plenamente sus dientes amarillos.

—¡Ah, yo nunca pensaría que conozco todos los secretos de Hogwarts, Igor! Esta misma mañana, por ejemplo, me equivoqué al ir a los lavabos y me encontré en una sala de bellas proporciones que no había visto nunca y que contenía una magnífica colección de orinales. Cuando volví para contemplarla más detenidamente, la sala había desaparecido. Pero tengo que estar atento a ver si la vuelvo a ver: tal vez sólo sea accesible a las cinco y media de la mañana, o aparezca cuando la luna está en cuarto creciente o menguante, o cuando el que pasa por allí tiene la vejiga excepcionalmente llena. —contestó Dumbledore en tono amistoso.

Mientras tanto, Fleur Delacour criticaba la decoración de Hogwarts hablando con Roger Davies.

—Esto no es nada. En Navidad, en el palacio de Beauxbatons tenemos escultugas de hielo en todo el salón comedog. Pog supuesto, no se deguiten: son como enogmes estatuas de diamante, bgillando pog todos lados. Y la comida es sencillamente sobegbia. Y tenemos cogos de ninfas de madega que nos cantan seguenatas mientgas comemos. En los salones no hay ni una de estas feas agmadugas, y si entgaga en Beauxbatons un poltergeist lo expulsaguíamos de inmediato —añadió, dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano.

Roger Davies la miraba con expresión pasmada, y no acertaba a apuntar con el tenedor cuando pretendía metérselo en la boca. Harry tenía la impresión de que Davies estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Fleur para enterarse de lo que ella decía.

—Tienes toda la razón. de inmediato, sí señor—dijo apresuradamente, pegando otro golpe en la mesa con la mano. Merlín sálvame de este martirio, solo quiero que la cena acabe para poder ir con mi novio y amigos.

Cuando se acabó la cena, Dumbledore se levantó y pidió a los alumnos que hicieran lo mismo. Entonces, a un movimiento suyo de varita, las mesas se retiraron y alinearon junto a los muros, dejando el suelo despejado, y luego hizo aparecer por encantamiento a lo largo del muro derecho un tablado. Sobre él aparecieron una batería, varias guitarras, un laúd, un violonchelo y algunas gaitas.

Las Brujas de Macbeth subieron al escenario entre aplausos entusiastas. Eran todas melenudas, e iban vestidas muy modernas, con túnicas negras llenas de desgarrones y aberturas. Cogieron sus instrumentos, las miré con tanto interés que no advertí lo que se avecinaba, comprendí de repente que los farolillos de todas las otras mesas se habían apagado y que los campeones y sus parejas estaban de pie.

—¡Vamos!, ¡se supone que tenemos que bailar! —me susurró Daphne animada.

Al levantarnos. Las Brujas de Macbeth empezaron a tocar una melodía lenta, triste. Camine hasta la parte más iluminada del salón, mi mirada se centró en Draco, tome la cintura de Daphne e imagine que con bailaba con él, me deslice en la pista como si flotáramos, sonrei relajándome, valieron la pena las horas que pase practicando, aunque hubiera sido mejor hacerlo con mi amor. Poco a poco la pista se llenó de gente, todos nuestros amigos nos acompañaron, fue realmente divertido nos la pasamos bailando, tomando y charlando como si no hubiera mañana.

El tiempo pasa muy rápido para mi gusto, los chicos me presionan para que averigue cuál será la siguiente prueba, lo cual me tiene de malhumor, pero sé que ellos tienen razón. Sirius me pidió que le dijera cuando seria la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, por lo que antes de regresar a la sala común me dirigí a mandarle la carta, fue cuando venía de regreso que me topé con Cedric.

—Escucha... Te debo una por haberme dicho lo de los dragones. ¿Tu huevo de oro gime cuando lo abres? —dijo Cedric en voz muy baja.

—Sí —conteste irritado por eso, quede con un terrible dolor de cabeza debido a eso.

—Bien... toma un baño, ¿vale? —lo mire sin comprender.

—¿Qué? —espero que no esté jugando no estoy de humor para soportarlo.

—Que tomes un baño y... eh... te lleves el huevo contigo, y... eh... reflexiona sobre las cosas en el agua caliente. Te ayudará a pensar... Hazme caso—solo me quede mirándolo.

—Y otra cosa: usa el baño de los prefectos. Es la cuarta puerta a la izquierda de esa estatua de Boris _el Desconcertado_ del quinto piso. La contraseña es «Frescura de pino». Tengo que irme...—añadió Cedric. Cho lo esperaba, ella me sonrió coqueta, la mire con frialdad e ignore por completo. Esa misma noche comprendí de que trataba la segunda prueba, con solo escuchar la dulce voz que salió del huevo.

 _Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,_

 _que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos._

 _Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,_

 _pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!:_

 _Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,_

 _y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

 _Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!_

 _demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

Desde entonces nos la pasamos en la biblioteca buscando una solución que me permite estar bajo el agua mínimo una hora, Draco esta histérico, solo lo logro calmar besándole y susurrando que todo está bien, justo un día antes de la segunda prueba fue tanta nuestra desesperación que nos pasamos toda la noche leyendo libros, Dobby me desperto diciéndome que la segunda prueba empezaría dentro de poco, fue una sorpresa cuando me dio Branquialgas, dijo que la comiera cuando fuera a entrar en el lago, me preocupo no encontrar a Draco, me hubiera gustado verlo antes de realizar la prueba, lo busque por todos lados pero no lo encontré.

Al bajar a la carrera por la explanada, vi que las mismas tribunas que habían rodeado en noviembre el cercado de los dragones estaban ahora dispuestas a lo largo de una de las orillas del lago. Las gradas, llenas a rebosar, se reflejaban en el agua. El eco de la algarabía de la emocionada multitud se propagaba de forma extraña por la superficie del agua y llegaba hasta la orilla por la que corría a toda velocidad hacia el tribunal, que estaba sentado en el borde del lago a una mesa cubierta con tela dorada. Cedric, Fleur y Krum se hallaban junto a la mesa, y me observaban acercarme.

—Estoy... aquí... —dije sin aliento, patiné en el barro al tratar de detenerse en seco y salpique sin querer la túnica de Fleur.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¡La prueba está a punto de dar comienzo! —inquirió una voz severa y autoritaria. Mire hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz. Era Percy Weasley, sentado a la mesa del tribunal. Nuevamente faltaba el señor Crouch.

—¡Bueno, bueno, Percy! ¡Dejémoslo que recupere el aliento! —dijo Ludo Bagman, que parecía muy contento de verme. Dumbledore me sonrió, pero Karkarov y Madame Maxime no parecían nada contentos de verme... Por las caras, resultaba obvio que habían pensado que no aparecería.

Me incline hacia delante poniendo las manos en las rodillas, y respire hondo. Tenía flato en el costado, que me dolía como un cuchillo clavado entre las costillas, pero no había tiempo para esperar a que se le pasara. Ludo Bagman iba en aquel momento entre los campeones, espaciándolos por la orilla del lago a una distancia de tres metros. Me quede en un extremo, al lado de Krum, que se había puesto el bañador y sostenía en la mano la varita.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? ¿Tienes algún plan? —susurró Bagman, distanciándome un poco más de Krum, tengo que admitir que él me agrada, a pesar de que no debe siempre busca la manera de ayudarme.

—Sí —dije frotándome las costillas. Bagman me dio un apretón en el hombro y volvió a la mesa del tribunal. Apuntó a la garganta con la varita como había hecho en los Mundiales, dijo _¡Sonorus!_ , y su voz retumbó por las oscuras aguas hasta las tribunas.

—Bien, todos los campeones están listos para la segunda prueba, que comenzará cuando suene el silbato. Disponen exactamente de una hora para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando cuente tres: uno... dos... ¡tres! —El silbato sonó en el aire frío y calmado. Las tribunas se convirtieron en un hervidero de gritos y aplausos. Sin pararme a mirar lo que hacían los otros campeones, me quité zapatos y calcetines, saque del bolsillo el puñado de branquialgas, me lo metí en la boca y entre en el lago.

El agua estaba tan fría que sentí que la piel de las piernas me quemaba como si hubiera entrado en fuego. A medida que me adentraba, la túnica empapada me pesaba cada vez más. El agua ya me llegaba a las rodillas, y los entumecidos pies se deslizaban por encima de sedimentos y piedras planas y viscosas. Masticaba las branquialgas con toda la prisa y fuerza de que era capaz. Eran desagradablemente gomosas, como tentáculos de pulpo. Cuando el agua helada le llegaba a la cintura, me detuve, trague las branquialgas y espere a que sucediera algo.

Me di cuenta de que había risas entre la multitud, y sabía que debía de parecer tonto, entrando en el agua sin mostrar ningún signo de poder mágico. En la parte del cuerpo que aún no se me había mojado, tenía carne de gallina. Medio sumergido en el agua helada y con la brisa levantándole el pelo, empezó a tiritar. Evite mirar hacia las tribunas. La risa se hacía más fuerte, sentí mucho rencor al ver a Ron riéndose de mí, junto a Seamus y Dean, el único que me miraba preocupado es Neville.

Entonces, de repente, sentí como si me hubieran tapado la boca y la nariz con una almohada invisible. Intente respirar, pero eso hizo que la cabeza me diera vueltas. Tenía los pulmones vacíos, y notaba un dolor agudo a ambos lados del cuello.

Me lleve las manos a la garganta, y note dos grandes rajas justo debajo de las orejas, agitándome en el aire frío: ¡eran agallas! Sin pararme a pensarlo, hice lo único que tenía sentido en aquel momento: me sumergí al agua.

El primer trago de agua helada fue como respirar vida. La cabeza dejó de darme vueltas. Tome otro trago de agua, y note cómo pasaba suavemente por entre las branquias y le enviaba oxígeno al cerebro. Extendí las manos y me las mire: parecían verdes y fantasmales bajo el agua, y me habían nacido membranas entre los dedos. Me retorcí para verme los pies desnudos: se habían alargado y también me habían salido membranas: era como si tuviera aletas.

El agua ya no parecía helada. Al contrario, resultaba agradablemente fresca y muy fácil de atravesar... nade, asombrándome de lo lejos y rápido que me propulsaban por el agua mis pies con aspecto de aletas, y también de lo claramente que veía, y de que no necesitara parpadear. Me había alejado tanto de la orilla que ya no veía el fondo. Me hundí en las profundidades.

Al deslizarme por aquel paisaje extraño, oscuro y neblinoso, el silencio me presionaba los oídos. No veía más allá de tres metros a la redonda, de forma que, mientras nadaba velozmente, las cosas surgían de repente de la oscuridad: bosques de algas ondulantes y enmarañadas, extensas planicies de barro con piedras iluminadas por un levísimo resplandor. Bajó más y más hondo hacia las profundidades del lago, con los ojos abiertos, escudriñando, entre la misteriosa luz gris que lo rodeaba, las sombras que había más allá, donde el agua se volvía opaca.

Pequeños peces pasaban en todas direcciones como dardos de plata. Una o dos veces creí ver algo más grande ante mí, pero al acercarme descubría que no era otra cosa que algún tronco grande y ennegrecido o un denso macizo de algas. No había ni rastro de los otros campeones, de sirenas ni tritones, afortunadamente, tampoco del calamar gigante.

Unas algas de color esmeralda de sesenta centímetros de altura se extendían ante mi hasta donde me alcanzaba la vista, como un prado de hierba muy crecida. Miraba hacia delante sin parpadear, intentando distinguir alguna forma en la oscuridad... y entonces, sin previo aviso, algo me agarró por el tobillo.

Me retorcí para mirar y vi que un grindylow, un pequeño demonio marino con cuernos, me había aferrado la pierna con sus largos dedos y me enseñaba los afilados colmillos. Me apresure a meterme en el bolsillo la mano membranosa, y buscó a tientas la varita mágica. Pero, para cuando logre hacerme con ella, otros dos grindylows habían salido de las algas y, cogiéndome de la túnica, intentaban arrastrarlo hacia abajo.

— _ **¡Relaxo!**_ **—** grite desesperado. Pero no salió ningún sonido de mi boca, sino una burbuja grande, y la varita, en vez de lanzar chispas contra los grindylows, les arrojó lo que parecía un chorro de agua hirviendo, porque donde les daba les producía en la piel verde unas ronchas rojas de aspecto infeccioso. Me solté el tobillo del grindylow y escape tan rápido como pude, echando a discreción de vez en cuando más chorros de agua hirviendo por encima del hombro. Cada vez que notaba que alguno de los grindylows me volvía a agarrar el tobillo, le lanzaba una patada muy fuerte. Por fin, sentí que mi pie había golpeado una cabeza con cuernos; volviendo a mirar, vi al aturdido grindylow alejarse en el agua, bizqueando, mientras sus compañeros me amenazaban con el puño y se hundían otra vez entre las algas.

Aminore un tanto, guarde la varita en la túnica, y mire en torno, escuchando, mientras describía en el agua un círculo completo. La presión del silencio contra los tímpanos se había incrementado. Debía de hallarme a mayor profundidad, pero nada se movía salvo las ondulantes algas.

—¿Cómo te va? — creí que me daba un infarto. Volteé de inmediato, y vi a Myrtle _la Llorona_ flotando vaporosamente delante de mí, mirándome a través de sus gruesas gafas nacaradas.

—¡Myrtle! —intente gritar. Pero, una vez más, lo único que le salió de mi boca fue una burbuja muy grande. Myrtle _la Llorona_ se rió.

—¡Deberías mirar por allá! No te acompaño. No me gustan mucho: me persiguen cada vez que me acerco. —le dijo, señalando en una dirección. Le agradecí y fui a la dirección indicada.

Seguí nadando durante unos veinte minutos, hasta que llegué a unas vastas extensiones de barro negro, que enturbiaba el agua en pequeños remolinos cuando pasaba aleteando. Luego, por fin, percibió un retazo del canto de las criaturas marinas:

 _Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora..._

Nade más rápido, y no tarde en ver aparecer frente a mí, una roca grande que se alzaba del lodo. Había en ella pinturas de sirenas y tritones que portaban lanzas y parecían estar tratando de dar caza al calamar gigante. Pase la roca, guiado por la canción:

 _... ya ha pasado media hora, así que no nos des largas si no quieres que lo que buscas se quede criando algas..._

De repente, de la oscuridad que envolvía todo surgió un grupo de casas de piedra sin labrar y cubiertas de algas. Distinguí rostros en las ventanas, rostros que no guardaban ninguna semejanza con el del cuadro de la sirena que había en el baño de los prefectos...

Las sirenas y los tritones tenían la piel cetrina y el pelo verde oscuro, largo y revuelto. Los ojos eran amarillos, del mismo color que sus dientes partidos, y llevaban alrededor del cuello unas gruesas cuerdas con guijarros ensartados. Me dirigieron sonrisas malévolas. Dos de aquellas criaturas, que enarbolaban una lanza, salieron de sus moradas para observarlo, mientras batían el agua con sus fuertes colas de pez plateadas.

Seguí mirando a mi alrededor, y enseguida las casas se hicieron más numerosas. Alrededor de algunas de ellas había jardines de algas, y hasta vi un grindylow que parecían tener de mascota, atado a una estaca a la puerta de una de las moradas. Para entonces las sirenas y los tritones salían de todos lados y lo contemplaban con mucha curiosidad; señalaban mis branquias y las membranas de sus extremidades, y se tapaban la boca con las manos para hablar entre ellos. Doble muy rápido una esquina, y vi de pronto algo muy raro.

Una multitud de sirenas y tritones flotaba delante de las casas que se alineaban en lo que parecía una versión submarina de la plaza de un pueblo pintoresco. En el medio cantaba un coro de tritones y sirenas para atraer a los campeones, y tras ellos se erguía una tosca estatua que representaba a una sirena gigante tallada en una mole de piedra. Había cuatro personas ligadas con cuerdas a la cola de la sirena. Sentí como el corazón se me oprimió en el pecho al reconocer a la persona más importante en mi vida, sentí mucho odio y rabia contra quienes lo pusieron aquí, no puedo creer que el director lo haya permitido.

Draco estaba atado entre Hermione y Cho Chang. Había también una niña que no parecía contar más de ocho años y cuyo pelo plateado me indicó que debía de ser hermana de Fleur Delacour. Daba la impresión de que los cuatro se hallaban sumidos en un sueño muy profundo: la cabeza les colgaba sobre los hombros, y de la boca les salía una fina hilera de burbujas.

Me acerque rápidamente a ellos, dirigiéndome donde mi dragón se encuentra, temiendo que los tritones bajaran las lanzas para atacarme, pero no hicieron nada. Las cuerdas de algas que sujetaban a los rehenes a la estatua eran gruesas, viscosas y muy fuertes. Por una fracción de segundo, pensé en la navaja que Sirius me había regalado por Navidad y que tenía guardada en el baúl, dentro del castillo, a cuatrocientos metros de allí, donde no me podía servir de nada en absoluto.

Mire a mi alrededor. Muchos de los tritones y sirenas que nos rodeaban llevaban lanzas. Me acerque rápidamente a un tritón de más de dos metros de altura que lucía una larga barba verde y un collar de colmillos de tiburón, y le pidió por señas la lanza. El tritón se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No ayudamos —declaró con una voz ronca.

—¡Vamos! —dije furioso, aunque sólo le salieron burbujas de la boca e intentó arrancarle la lanza al tritón, pero él tiró de ella, sin dejar de negar ni de reírse. Me volteé y empecé a buscar algo afilado.

Había piedras en el fondo del lago. Me hundí para coger una particularmente dentada, y regresé junto a la estatua. Comencé a cortar las cuerdas que ataban a Draco, y, tras varios minutos de duro trabajo, lo conseguí. Draco flotó, inconsciente, unos centímetros por encima del fondo del lago, balanceándose ligeramente con el flujo del agua.

Mire a mi alrededor. No había señal de ninguno de los otros campeones. ¿Qué hacían? ¿Por qué no se daban prisa? Me volví hacia Hermione, levante la piedra dentada y me dispuse a cortarle las cuerdas también a ella, a pesar de que no estoy en buenos términos con ella, no quiero que le pase nada.

De inmediato me agarraron varios pares de fuertes manos grises. Media docena de tritones me separaban de Hermione, negando con la cabeza y riéndose.

—Llévate el tuyo ¡Deja a los otros! —le dijo uno de ellos, tome la mano de Draco, no quiero que le hagan daño.

—¡De ninguna manera! —respondí furioso... pero de la boca sólo me salieron dos burbujas grandes.

—Tu misión consiste en liberar a tu pareja... ¡Deja a los otros! —abrí los ojos sorprendidos, por supuesto, ellos deben de sentir mi parte criatura.

—Por favor, no le digan a nadie, es peligroso, si se enteran…—deje la frase inconclusa porque sé que Dumbledore debe de sospechar, ahora que sabe que Draco es mi tesoro más valioso, a pesar de que me salieron solo burbujas de la boca, sé que me comprendieron, se pusieron serios y asintieron. No hice nada por tratar de liberar a Hermione, esperare que los demás campeones aparezcan, no puedo irme y dejarlos, principalmente a la niña, es pequeña.

Entonces los tritones y las sirenas que me rodeaban señalaron hacia lo alto. Al levantar la vista, vi a Cedric nadando hacia allí. Tenía una enorme burbuja alrededor de la cabeza, que agrandaba extrañamente los rasgos de su cara.

—¡Nos perdimos! ¡Fleur y Krum vienen detrás! —dijo moviendo los labios, sin pronunciar ningún sonido, y estremecido de horror, al ver a las criaturas que nos rodeaban, más al ver a las que me sujetaban, por algún motivo no me causaban temor alguno.

Muy aliviado, vi a Cedric sacar un cuchillo del bolsillo y liberar con él a Cho, no me importa la chica, pero no quiere decir que le desee lo que pasaría si no viene por ella, mire a mi alrededor, esperando. ¿Dónde estaban Fleur y Krum? El tiempo se agotaba y, de acuerdo con la canción, si la hora de plazo concluía, los rehenes se quedarían allí para siempre.

De pronto, los tritones y las sirenas prorrumpieron en alaridos de excitación. Los que me sujetaban aflojaron las manos, mirando hacia atrás. Me volteé y vi algo monstruoso que se dirigía hacia nosotros abriéndose paso por el agua: el cuerpo de un hombre en bañador con cabeza de tiburón: era Krum. Parecía que se había transformado, pero mal.

El hombre-tiburón fue directamente hasta Hermione y empezó a morderle las cuerdas. El problema estaba en que los nuevos dientes de Krum se hallaban en una posición poco práctica para morder nada que fuera más pequeño que un delfín, y me di cuenta de que, si Krum no ponía mucho cuidado, cortaría a Hermione por la mitad. Lanzándome hacia Krum, le dio un golpe en el hombro y le entregue la piedra dentada. Krum la cogió y la usó para liberar a Hermione. Al cabo de unos segundos ya lo había logrado. Cogió a Hermione por la cintura y, sin una mirada hacia atrás, se impulsó rápidamente hacia la superficie con ella.

¿Y ahora qué?, pensé desesperado. Si estuviera seguro de que llegaría Fleur... pero no había ni rastro de ella.

Cogí la piedra que Krum había tirado al suelo, pero los tritones se acercándose a nosotros, tomé con fuerza la mano de Draco, negando con la cabeza. Saque la varita.

—¡Apártense! —de repente dejaron de reírse. Sus amarillos ojos estaban fijos en mi varita y parecían asustados. Podían ser muchos más, pero viendo sus caras comprendí que no sabían más de magia que el calamar gigante.

—¡Contaré hasta tres! —grite. Salió una fila de burbujas, pero levantó tres dedos para asegurarse de que entendían el mensaje.

—. Uno... —bajó un dedo.

— dos... —bajó el segundo.

Se dispersaron. Me lance hacia la niña, llevando a Draco conmigo no pienso soltarlo y empecé a cortarle las cuerdas que la ataban a la estatua. Y al final la libere. Cogí a la niña por el brazo y a Draco de la cintura y comencé a ascender.

El ascenso era muy lento, porque ya no podía usar las manos palmeadas para avanzar. Moví las aletas con furia, pero Draco y la hermana de Fleur eran como sacos de patatas que me tiraban hacia abajo... Alce los ojos hacia el cielo, aunque sabía que aún debía de encontrarme muy hondo porque el agua estaba oscura.

Los tritones y las sirenas me acompañaban en la subida. Los vi girar a mi alrededor con gracilidad, observando cómo forcejeaba contra las aguas. ¿Me arrastrarían a las profundidades cuando el tiempo hubiera concluido? Tal vez devoraban humanos... Las piernas se me agarrotaban del esfuerzo de nadar, y los hombros me dolían terriblemente de arrastrar a Draco y a la niña...

Respiraba con dificultad. Volvían a dolerme los lados del cuello, y era muy consciente de la humedad del agua en la boca... pero, por otro lado, el agua se aclaraba. Podía ver sobre mí la luz del día...

Di un potente coletazo con las aletas, pero descubrí entonces que ya no eran más que pies... El agua que le entraba por la boca le inundaba los pulmones. Empezaba a marearme, pero sabía que la luz y el aire se hallaban sólo a unos tres metros por encima de él. Tengo que llegar... tengo que conseguirlo...

Hizo tal esfuerzo con las piernas que me pareció que los músculos se quejaban a gritos. Incluso mi cerebro parecía lleno de agua: no podía respirar, necesitaba oxígeno, tenía que seguir subiendo, no podía parar...

Y entonces note que rompía con la cabeza la superficie del agua. Un aire limpio, fresco y maravilloso me produjo escozor en la cara empapada. Tomó una bocanada de aquel aire, con la sensación de que nunca había respirado de verdad y, jadeando, tire de Draco y de la niña hasta la superficie. Alrededor de nosotros, por todas partes, emergían unas primitivas cabezas de pelo verde, pero ahora me sonreían.

Desde las tribunas, la multitud armaba muchísimo jaleo: todos estaban de pie, gritando y chillando. Tuvo la impresión de que creían que Draco y la niña habían muerto, pero se equivocaban: tanto uno como otro habían abierto los ojos. La niña parecía asustada y confusa, pero Draco simplemente parpadeó a la brillante luz del día y se volvió a verme.

—Esto está muy húmedo, ¿eh? ¿Para qué la has traído?—comentó; luego miró a la hermana de Fleur.

—Fleur no apareció. No podía dejarla allí —conteste jadeando.

—Harry, serás ingenuo... ¡No me digas que te tomaste la canción en serio! Dumbledore no nos habría dejado ahogarnos allí. —dijo Draco mirándome con cariño.

—Pero la canción decía... —murmure en cierta forma aliviado de saber que no le pasaría nada.

—¡Era sólo para asegurarme de que te dabas prisa en volver! ¡Espero que no perdieras el tiempo allí abajo interpretando el papel de héroe! Aunque conociéndote mi hermoso león, es lo que hiciste, espero que la veela valore tu esfuerzo—replicó Draco con un suspiro, me siento al halagado y enfadado. Para Draco había sido muy fácil: había permanecido dormido, no se había dado cuenta de lo sobrecogedor que era el lago y verse rodeado de tritones y sirenas armados de lanzas, que parecían más que capaces de asesinar. Solo pensar que pudo haberle pasado algo.

—Vamos, ayúdame a llevarla, creo que no nada muy bien—dije con la compañía de veinte sirenas y tritones, que hacían de guardia de honor cantando sus horribles cánticos que parecían chirridos, llevamos a la hermana de Fleur por el agua hasta la orilla, desde donde nos observaban los miembros del tribunal.

Vi a Madame Pomfrey prodigando sus atenciones a Hermione, Krum, Cedric y Cho, que estaban envueltos en mantas muy gruesas. Desde la orilla a la que nos dirigían, Dumbledore y Ludo Bagman nos sonreían. Mientras tanto, Madame Maxime intentaba sujetar a Fleur Delacour, que estaba completamente histérica y peleaba con uñas y dientes para volver al agua.

—¡Gabguielle!, ¡Gabguielle! ¿Está viva? ¿Está heguida? —pregunto aun nerviosa.

—¡Está bien! —intente decirle, pero llegue tan cansado que apenas podía hablar, y mucho menos gritar.

Salí del agua y ayudé a Draco; Fleur se había soltado de Madame Maxime y corría a abrazar a su hermana.

—Fue pog los guindylows... Me atacagon... ¡Ah, Gabguielle, pensé... pensé...! —trato de explicarnos Fleur sumamente afligida.

—Ustedes, vengan aquí —dijo la voz de la señora Pomfrey. Nos agarró llevándonos donde Hermione y los otros, nos dio una poción muy caliente que nos hizo salir humo por las orejas.

—¡Muy bien, Harry! ¡Lo hiciste, averiguaste el modo, y todo por ti mismo! —dijo Draco quien me sonrió de forma encantadora.

—Bueno... —conteste. Me hubiera gustado contarle lo de Dobby, pero me acababa de dar cuenta de que Karkarov lo miraba. Era el único miembro del tribunal que no se había levantado de la mesa, el único que no mostraba señales de alivio al vernos volver sanos y salvos.

— Sí, es verdad —dije elevando algo la voz para que lo oyera Karkarov.

—Pero te has pasado un montón del tiempo, Harry... ¿Te costó mucho encontrarnos? —pregunto curioso Draco, aunque por la mirada que me está lanzando se debe de estar haciendo una idea de lo ocurrido y solo pregunta porque tambien se dio cuenta que nos observaban.

—No, los encontré sin problemas—a pesar de quedar en último lugar no me importa, de igual forma no me interesa ganar el torneo, lo único que quiero es que acabe y que empiecen las vacaciones de verano. Y mi nueva vida junto a Draco.

Dumbledore estaba agachado en la orilla, trabando conversación con la que parecía la jefa de las sirenas, que tenía un aspecto especialmente feroz y salvaje. El director hacía el mismo tipo de ruidos estridentes que las sirenas y los tritones producían fuera del agua: evidentemente, Dumbledore hablaba sirenio. Finalmente se enderezó, se volvió hacia los otros miembros del tribunal.

—Me parece que tenemos que hablar antes de dar la puntuación— Los miembros del tribunal hicieron un corrillo para discutir. Madame Pomfrey está atendiendo a Fleur quien tenía muchos cortes en la cara y los brazos, y la túnica rasgada; pero no parecía que eso le preocupara, y no permitió que la Madame Pomfrey se ocupara de ella.

—Atienda a Gabguielle—le dijo, y luego se volvió a verme.

—Tú la has salvado, Aunque no ega tu gueén —le dijo casi sin respiración.

—Sí —asentí, ella no es desagradable despues de todo, al menos eso espero. Fleur se inclinó, me besó dos veces en cada mejilla, antes de que Draco se quejara por su atrevimiento, lo beso a el tambien, agradeciendo su ayuda.

Justo entonces la voz mágicamente amplificada de Ludo Bagman retumbó junto a ellos y nos sobresaltó. En las gradas, la multitud se quedó de repente en silencio.

—Damas y caballeros, hemos tomado una decisión. Murcus, la jefa sirena, nos ha explicado qué ha ocurrido exactamente en el fondo del lago, y hemos puntuado en consecuencia. El total de nuestras puntuaciones, que se dan sobre un máximo de cincuenta puntos a cada uno de los campeones, es el siguiente:

—La señorita Delacour, aunque ha demostrado un uso excelente del encantamiento casco-burbuja, fue atacada por los grindylows cuando se acercaba a su meta, y no consiguió recuperar a su hermana. Le concedemos veinticinco puntos—Aplaudieron en las tribunas.

—Me meguezco un cego—dijo Fleur con voz ronca, agitando su magnífica cabellera.

—El señor Diggory, que también ha utilizado el encantamiento casco-burbuja, ha sido el primero en volver con su rehén, aunque lo hizo un minuto después de concluida la hora—Se escucharon unos vítores atronadores procedentes de la zona de Hufflepuff. Vi que, entre la multitud, Chang le dirigía a Cedric una mirada entusiasmada. Para luego sonreírme.

—Por tanto, le concedemos cuarenta y siete puntos —suspire armándome de valor, para soportar los regaños de Draco por quedar en ultimo lugar.

—El señor Viktor Krum ha utilizado una forma de transformación incompleta, que sin embargo dio buen resultado, y ha sido el segundo en volver con su rescatada. Le concedemos cuarenta puntos—Karkarov aplaudió muy fuerte y de manera muy arrogante.

—El señor Harry Potter ha utilizado con mucho éxito las branquialgas. Volvió en último lugar, y mucho después de terminado el plazo de una hora. Pero la jefa sirena nos ha comunicado que el señor Potter fue el primero en llegar hasta los rehenes, y que el retraso en su vuelta se debió a su firme decisión de salvarlos a todos, no sólo al suyo —prosiguió Bagman, Draco me miro en parte con exasperación, en parte con compasión.

—La mayoría de los miembros del tribunal, están de acuerdo en que esto demuestra una gran altura moral y que merece ser recompensado con la máxima puntuación. No obstante... la puntuación del señor Potter son cuarenta y cinco puntos—y aquí Bagman le dirigió a Karkarov una mirada muy desagradable, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que estoy empatado en el primer puesto con Cedric Diggory, todos empezaron aplaudir la multitud enloqueció.

—¿Has visto, Harry? ¡Después de todo, no fuiste tan tonto! ¡Estabas demostrando gran altura moral! —me gritó Draco por encima del estruendo con cierto matiz de burla y orgullo, no me sorprende siempre me dice lo mismo, que mi tendencia por salvar a todos es algo natural en mí, y que por eso le tocaría ser quien me cuide, mire con una sonrisa que Fleur también aplaudía con mucho entusiasmo. Krum, en cambio, no parecía nada contento. Volvió a intentar entablar conversación con Hermione, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada viéndonos a nosotros.

—La tercera y última prueba tendrá lugar al anochecer del día veinticuatro de junio. A los campeones se les notificará en qué consiste dicha prueba justo un mes antes. Gracias a todos por el apoyo que les brindan—continuó Bagman, abrace a Draco sin importarme que nos vieran, el me beso en la frente, ya acabo, estoy aturdido pero feliz solo una más. Este torneo llegara a su fin, gracias a Merlín.

* * *

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado solo nos queda un capi para la boda y el viaje a Konoha.

Cualquier cosa reviews o pueden dejarme msm en mi face, gracias a todas por sus comentarios.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	11. Chapter 11 La Vision

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 _Parsel_ ** _-"Hola"_**

 _Hechizos_ ** _\- Accio o Jutsus_**

Voz sobrenatural **\- Hola**

Otro idioma "Hola"

Recuerdos, visiones _[Hola]_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 La visión**

 **Pov Draco**

 _[Estaba en un laberinto, solo se escucha el viento, hasta que vi a Harry correr, esquivando ramas y cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino, corrí detrás de él, tratando de alcanzarlo, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba._

— _¡Harry! —grite con fuerza, pero no me escuchaba. De repente mire con horror que, al tomar una copa, desapareció, el escenario cambio, mirando alrededor quede anonado y con el corazón en puño, mi león, esta ensangrentado, tirado en el suelo, temblando, estamos en un cementerio, rodeados de mortífagos y un ser deforme que, sin duda, es quien no debe ser nombrado, en medio apuntando a Harry con su varita._

— _Harry, ¿Estas bien? —nada, no se movía, ni siquiera sé si está respirando. Sentí que me faltaba la respiración, esto no es un sueño, lo sé, es una visión, pero de igual forma me siento impotente viendo como lastiman a la persona que amo. La escena delante de mí, es algo que ocurrirá pronto, mis visiones nunca tardan en realizarse._

— _¿Qué pasa Potter? Ya no quieres jugar—siseo con frialdad, solo escucharlo me dio escalofrió._

— _Avada…—mire con horror, como le apuntaba en el rostro.]_

—¡Harry! — grite desesperado, sentí el sudor en mi frente, me encuentro en mi cama, en los brazos de la persona por la que grite hace un momento.

—Tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla—dijo acariciándome la espalda, lo abrace con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo, lagrimas cayeron sin control.

—Prométeme algo—estoy determinado a que esa visión no se cumpla.

—Lo que quieras dragón—dijo con preocupación.

—Pase lo que pase, no ganes este torneo, tuve una visión, no es exacta, solo sé que Voldemort regresara—murmure bajo y temblando.

—¿Eso te tranquilizara amor? —pregunto mirándome con ternura, acariciando mi cabello.

—Si, por favor, si me amas, si quieres que nos casemos en verano, no ganes el torneo, deja que cualquiera de los otros campeones gane—susurre aterrado, sé que es chantaje, pero no me importa, no sé cómo ese maldito volvió, por desgracia mi visión no me mostro nada en concreto, es la primera vez que veo a un ser querido tan involucrado, por lo general me muestra sucesos, que no afectan a una persona especifica. Supongo que al ser mi pareja destinada es diferente.

—Te lo prometo, te doy mi palabra de mago que no ganare este torneo, ni siquiera lo completare si eso te mantiene tranquilo, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti—dijo abrazándome y besando mi frente, suspire aliviado, no me importa si Hogwarts no llega a ganar, la única persona que me interesa esta en mis brazos.

Tengo que escribirle a padre e informarle sobre esto, Voldemort está a punto de regresar y todos deben de estar preparados, no podemos permitirnos ningún paso en falso, lo que odio de mis visiones es la poca información que estas me muestran.

—Ahora vamos a dormir—dijo acostándose y halándome para quedar dentro de sus brazos, suspire aliviado, porque tenerlo cerca me da seguridad. Me acurruque, solo espero no haberme equivocado al hacerle prometer no ganar el torneo.

* * *

 **Pov Harry**

Draco ya me había comentado que cuando tiene visiones, estas son cien por ciento segura, lo bueno que las tenga es que podemos cambiar un poco las cosas. Nunca lo había visto tan asustado, pero para hacerme prometer no ganar el torneo, debió de ser muy grave. Según lo que me explico su visión no fue muy exacta y lo único que vio no le gusto en lo más mínimo.

Debido a eso mi dragón se la pasa todo el tiempo conmigo, no me importa y me di cuenta que los Slytherin lo notaron, pero no comentaron nada, lo que agradecí. Mañana iría veré a Sirius, Draco me acompañara, ese es otro motivo que lo tiene nervioso.

Estabamos en clase pociones, tuve que morderme la lengua cuando Snape empezó atacarme, aunque se aburrió cuando nadie se reía, ahora que soy amigo de los Slytherin no hay quien se burle de mí, excepto el idiota de Ron, pero ni siquiera él lo hace, ya que Snape le lanza una mirada fría, que lo hace palidecer haciendo que sus pecas sobresalgan.

Eché el polvo de escarabajo en el caldero y me puse a cortar las raíces de jengibre. Las manos me temblaban un poco de la cólera, pero no levante los ojos, como si no oyera lo que Snape me decía. Mire de reojo a Draco y tenía las mejillas ruborizadas de la furia, tengo que admitir que se ve tierno y ardiente a la vez.

—Así que te advertiré algo, Potter, seas o no una diminuta celebridad: si te pillo volviendo a entrar en mi despacho... —prosiguió Snape, con la voz aún más suave y ponzoñosa.

—¡Yo no me he acercado nunca a su despacho! —replique enojado, olvidando mi fingida sordera.

—No me mientas. Piel de serpiente arbórea africana, branquialgas... Tanto una como otra salieron de mi armario privado, y sé quién las robó—dijo Snape entre dientes, perforándome con sus insondables ojos negros.

Le devolví la mirada a Snape, intentando no pestañear ni parecer culpable. La verdad era que no le había robado ninguna de aquellas cosas. Era Hermione quien había cogido la piel de serpiente arbórea africana cuando estábamos en segundo: la necesitaban para la poción multijugos. Y, aunque aquella vez Snape había sospechado, no había podido demostrarlo. En cuanto a las branquialgas, era evidente que las había robado Dobby.

—No sé de qué me habla —conteste fríamente.

—¡No estabas en el dormitorio la noche en que entraron en mi despacho! ¡Lo sé, Potter! ¡Y aunque _Ojoloco_ Moody haya ingresado en tu club de admiradores, no por eso toleraré tu comportamiento! Una nueva incursión nocturna en mi despacho, Potter, ¡y lo pagarás! —me dijo Snape en voz baja, estaba en la biblioteca con mi novio, pero obviamente eso no se lo diré.

—Bien, lo tendré en cuenta por si alguna vez siento impulsos de entrar —repuse con serenidad, volviendo a mis raíces de jengibre.

Hubo un brillo en los ojos de Snape. Se metió la mano en la túnica negra, y por un momento temí que sacara la varita y me echara una maldición allí mismo. Luego vi que lo que sacaba era un pequeño tarro de cristal con una poción que parecía agua. Lo observe sin comprender que es lo que trata de demostrar con eso.

—¿Sabes qué es esto, Potter? —preguntó Snape, y sus ojos volvieron a brillar malévolamente.

—No —respondí con total sinceridad.

—Es Veritaserum, una poción de la verdad tan poderosa que tres gotas bastarían para que descubrieras tus más íntimos secretos ante toda la clase. Desde luego, el uso de esta poción está severamente controlado por normativa ministerial. Pero, si no vigilas tus pasos, podrías descubrir que mi mano se desliza accidentalmente, hasta el zumo de calabaza de tu cena. Y entonces, Potter... sabremos si has estado o no en mi despacho—dijo Snape con la voz impregnada de odio, lo mire con cara de póker, no pienso demostrar cuanto odio que me hable así, Draco estaba furioso, con solo verle los ojos que echaban chispa contra Snape, le mire dandole a entender que no dijera nada.

Una vez más, volví mi atención a las raíces de jengibre, cogí el cuchillo y las partí en rodajas. No me hacía ni pizca de gracia lo de la poción de la verdad, y no dudaba de que Snape fuera capaz de echármela en el zumo. Reprimí un estremecimiento al imaginar todo lo que podría decir en ese caso. Aparte de meter en problemas a un montón de gente para empezar, a Hermione y a Dobby, estaban todas las otras cosas que ocultaba... como el hecho de mantener contacto con Sirius y las tripas me dieron un retortijón sólo de pensarlo, que todos se enteraran ante de tiempo mi relación con Draco. Metí también en el caldero las raíces de jengibre, preguntándome si debería tomar ejemplo de Moody y limitarme a beber de mi propia petaca.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la mazmorra.

—Pase —dijo Snape en su tono habitual. Toda la clase miró hacia la puerta. Entró el Director Karkarov y se dirigió a la mesa de Snape, enroscándose el pelo de la barbilla en el dedo. Parecía nervioso.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Karkarov abruptamente, cuando hubo llegado hasta Snape. Parecía tan interesado en que nadie más entendiera lo que decía, que apenas movía los labios: daba la impresión de ser un ventrílocuo de poca monta. Sin apartar los ojos de las raíces de jengibre, trate de escuchar, recordando lo que Sirius me dijo de él.

—Hablaremos después de clase, Karkarov... —susurró Snape, pero Karkarov lo interrumpió.

—Quiero hablar ahora, no quiero que te escabullas, Severus. Me has estado evitando. —me pregunto que lo pone tan nervioso.

—Después de clase —repitió Snape.

Con el pretexto de levantar una taza de medición para ver si había echado en ella suficiente bilis de armadillo, les eche a ambos una mirada de soslayo. Karkarov parecía sumamente preocupado, y Snape, molesto.

Karkarov permaneció detrás de la mesa de Snape durante el resto de la doble clase. Al parecer, quería evitar que Snape se le escapara al final. Queriendo escuchar lo que Karkarov tenía que decir, derrame adrede mi frasco de bilis de armadillo dos minutos antes de que sonara la campana, lo que me dio una excusa para agacharme tras el caldero a limpiar el suelo mientras el resto de la clase se dirigía ruidosamente hacia la puerta. Draco me miro preocupado, pero le hice señas para que se fuera.

—¿Qué es eso tan urgente? —escuche que Snape le preguntaba a Karkarov en un susurro.

—Esto —dijo Karkarov.

Echando un vistazo por el borde del caldero, vi que Karkarov se subía la manga izquierda de la túnica y le mostraba a Snape algo situado en la parte interior del antebrazo.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Ves? Nunca había estado tan clara, nunca desde... —añadió Karkarov, haciendo aún el mismo esfuerzo por mover los labios lo menos posible.

—¡Tapa eso! —gruñó Snape, recorriendo la clase con los ojos.

—Pero tú también tienes que haber notado... —comenzó Karkarov con voz agitada.

—¡Podemos hablar después, Karkarov! ¡Potter! ¿Qué está haciendo? —lo cortó Snape.

—Limpiando la bilis de armadillo, profesor —conteste haciéndome el inocente, al tiempo que me levantaba y le enseñaba el trapo empapado que tenía en la mano.

Karkarov giró sobre los talones y salió de la mazmorra a zancadas. Parecía tan preocupado como enojado. Como no quería quedarme a solas con un Snape excepcionalmente airado, eché los libros y los ingredientes de Pociones en la mochila y salí a toda prisa para contarle a Draco lo que había presenciado.

A las doce del día siguiente salimos del castillo bajo un débil sol plateado que brillaba sobre los campos. El tiempo era más suave de lo que había sido en lo que llevábamos de año, y cuando llegamos a Hogsmeade los dos nos habíamos quitado la capa la habíamos echado al hombro.

En la mochila llevaba la comida que Sirius me había pedido: una docena de muslos de pollo, una barra de pan y un frasco de zumo de calabaza nos habían servido en la comida.

Fuimos a Tiros largos Moda a comprar un regalo para Dobby, y nos divertimos eligiendo los calcetines más estrambóticos que vimos, incluido un par con un dibujo de refulgentes estrellas doradas y plateadas y otro que chillaba mucho cuando empezaba a oler demasiado. Estar haciendo esto con Draco me hizo pensar en el futuro que nos espera juntos y estoy ansioso por que el verano llegue. A la una y media subimos por la calle principal, pasamos Dervish y Banges y salimos hacia las afueras del pueblo.

Nunca había ido por allí. El ventoso callejón salía del pueblo hacia el campo sin cultivar que rodeaba Hogsmeade. Las casas estaban por allí más espaciadas y tenían jardines más grandes. Caminamos hacia el pie de la montaña que dominaba Hogsmeade, doblamos una curva y vimos al final del camino unas tablas puestas para ayudar a pasar una cerca. Con las patas delanteras apoyadas en la tabla más alta y unos periódicos en la boca, un perro negro, muy grande y lanudo, parecía aguardarnos. Lo reconocí enseguida, Draco se paralizo al verlo, pero le tome la mano para que llegáramos hasta él.

—Hola, Sirius —salude cuando llegamos hasta él. El perro olió con avidez mi mochila, meneó la cola, y luego se volvió y comenzó a trotar por el campo cubierto de maleza que subía hacia el rocoso pie de la montaña. Draco y yo traspasamos la cerca y lo seguimos.

Sirius nos condujo a la base misma de la montaña, donde el suelo estaba cubierto de rocas y cantos rodados, y empezó a ascender por la ladera: un camino fácil para él, con sus cuatro patas; pero para nosotros es otra la historia, nos quedamos pronto sin aliento. Seguimos subiendo tras Sirius durante casi media hora por el mismo camino pedregoso, empinado y serpenteante. A mí me dolían los hombros por las correas de la mochila.

Al final Sirius se perdió de vista, y cuando llegamos al lugar en que había desaparecido, vimos una estrecha abertura en la piedra. Nos metimos por ella con dificultad y nos encontramos en una cueva fresca y oscura. Al fondo, atado a una roca, se hallaba el hipogrifo _Buckbeak_. Mi dragón se paralizo al verlo, sus fieros ojos naranja brillaron al vernos. Los dos nos inclinamos notoriamente ante él, y, después de observarnos por un momento, _Buckbeak_ dobló sus escamosas rodillas delanteras, permitió que me acercara y le acariciara el cuello con plumas. Tome la mano de Draco y la puse sobre su cuello, esta pálido, pero no quiero que le tema, cuando me di cuenta que se le paso el miedo, lo deje solo mientras me dirigí al perro negro, que acababa de convertirse en mi padrino.

Sirius llevaba puesta una túnica gris andrajosa, la misma que llevaba al dejar Azkaban, y estaba muy delgado. Tenía el pelo más largo que cuando se había aparecido en la chimenea, y sucio y enmarañado como el curso anterior.

—¡Pollo! —exclamó con voz ronca, después de haberse quitado de la boca los números atrasados de _El Profeta_ y haberlos echado al suelo de la cueva. Saque el pan de la mochila u el paquete de muslos de pollo y se los entregue.

—Gracias. Me alimento sobre todo de ratas. No quiero robar demasiada comida en Hogsmeade, porque llamaría la atención. —dijo Sirius, que lo abrió de inmediato, cogió un muslo y se puso a devorarlo sentado en el suelo de la cueva. Me sonrió y miro a Draco, quien tenía una mueca de asco.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius? —le pregunte preocupado lo que menos quiero es que se exponga.

—Cumplir con mi deber de padrino, no te preocupes por mí: me hago pasar por un perro vagabundo de muy buenos modales—respondió Sirius, royendo el hueso de pollo de forma muy parecida a como lo habría hecho un perro. Seguía sonriendo; pero, al ver mi cara de preocupación se puso serio.

—Quiero estar cerca. Tu última carta... Bueno, digamos simplemente que cada vez me huele todo más a chamusquina. Voy recogiendo los periódicos que la gente tira, y, a juzgar por las apariencias, no soy el único que empieza a preocuparse—Señaló con la cabeza los amarillentos números de _El Profeta_ que estaban en el suelo.

—¿Y si te atrapan? ¿Qué pasará si te descubren? —pregunte consternado.

—Bueno, tú eras el único además de Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione, ahora mi querido sobrino tambien, que soy un animago—dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo con el pollo.

Draco me dio un codazo, y con solo una mirada comprendí que quería que le contara todo, incluyendo su visión, y eso hice, cuando acabe Sirius se veía más preocupado, no quería hacerlo, pero es necesario.

—No sabía que habías sacado el don de la clarividencia, es un don proveniente de los Black, pensé que estaba perdido porque en siglos ningún Black ha sido vidente—dijo mirándolo fijamente.

—Le prometí a Draco no ganar el torneo, no sabe exactamente que pasara, pero Voldemort está involucrado—miré como asintió y se quedó pensativo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, si algo es seguro, es que la visión de un Black nunca falla—murmuro seguro.

—Sí, mi pareja es perfecta—murmure viendo a Draco con amor. Sirius lo miro fijamente y asintió.

—Es hermoso y además un vidente, tienes mucha suerte—lo mire fijamente, no me gustan que nadie más que yo vea apreciativamente a mi dragón.

—Es mío—exclame con vehemencia.

—Tranquilo, es mi sobrino, no estoy interesado románticamente en el—asentí, pero aun lo miré con cautela.

—Harry relájate—me susurro Draco.

—Eres igual a James, se puso igual cuando alague a Lily—sonrió con nostalgia.

Despues de eso, nos pusimos hablar de todos los acontecimientos que han ocurrido últimamente, incluyendo el señor Crouch y la plática de Snape con el director de Durmstrang.

Nos despedimos de Sirius, Draco le recomendó que fuera a ver a sus padres, que ellos lo podían esconder mientras se solucionaba su situación legal, Sirius nos dijo que se lo pensaría, pero quería estar cerca de nosotros por cualquier acontecimiento, me recomendó amigarme de nuevo con mis _amigos_ , aunque despues de que le conté todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros, no le agrado como fui cuestionado y tratado por ellos, aun esta renuente con mi amistad con los Slytherin, pero me dijo que aceptaría mi decisiones, cosa en verdad agradecí.

Las semanas pasaron más rápido de lo esperado, estaba en el bosque con Draco, queríamos poder estar juntos sin tener que esconder lo que sentimos, cuando el señor Crouch apareció delante de nosotros delirando sobre su hijo, la trabajadora del ministerio que desapareció y Voldemort haciéndose más fuerte, exigiendo hablar con Dumbledore, eso nos preocupó, mientras yo iba a buscar al director, Draco se quedó cuidando a Crouch, claro que cuando regresamos vimos a mi Dragón desmayado, el maldito de Crouch lo golpeo y huyo. Todo esto ocasiono un embrollo, gracias a Merlín no fuimos culpados de nada.

Me pase entrenado todos los días con los Slytherin, tengo que admitir que fue todo un reto, ellos me atacaron con hechizos que nunca había escuchado, hacía que me mantuviera alerta, a pesar de que no pienso ganar el torneo, no quiero verme como un idiota.

Estaba en clase de adivinación, la cual compartía con Ron, pero ahora que estábamos peleados, decidí sentarme con Neville, hay veces en que veo que quiere hablarme de nuevo, pero sus celos y envidia superan su deseo de volver a ser mi amigo.

En la sala, tenuemente iluminada, el calor era sofocante. Los vapores perfumados que emanaban del fuego de la chimenea eran más densos que nunca. La cabeza me daba vueltas mientras iba hacia una de las ventanas cubiertas de cortinas. Cuando la profesora Trelawney miraba a otro lado para retirar el chal de una lámpara, abrió un resquicio en la ventana y se acomodó en su sillón tapizado con tela de colores de manera que una suave brisa le daba en la cara. Resultaba muy agradable. Para mi desgracia los únicos amigos Slytherin que están en esta clase son Vincent y Gregory, pero ellos se sientan juntos.

—Queridos míos, casi hemos terminado nuestro estudio de la adivinación por los astros. Hoy, sin embargo, tenemos una excelente oportunidad para examinar los efectos de Marte, ya que, en estos momentos, se halla en una posición muy interesante. Tengan la bondad de mirar hacia aquí: voy a bajar un poco la luz... —dijo la profesora Trelawney, sentándose en su butaca de orejas delante de la clase y mirándonos a todos con sus ojos aumentados por las gafas.

Apagó las lámparas con un movimiento de la varita. La única fuente de luz en aquel momento era el fuego de la chimenea. La profesora Trelawney se agachó y cogió de debajo del sillón una miniatura del sistema solar contenida dentro de una campana de cristal. Era un objeto muy bello: suspendidas en el aire, todas las lunas emitían un tenue destello al girar alrededor de los nueve planetas y del brillante sol. Mire con desgana mientras la profesora Trelawney indicaba el fascinante ángulo que formaba Marte con Neptuno. Los vapores densamente perfumados lo embriagaban, y la brisa que entraba por la ventana le acariciaba el rostro. Oí tras la cortina el suave zumbido de un insecto. Los párpados empezaron a cerrárseme...

 _[Iba volando sobre un búho real, planeando por el cielo azul claro hacia una casa vieja y cubierta de hiedra que se alzaba en lo alto de la ladera de una colina. Descendimos poco a poco, con el viento soplándome agradablemente en la cara, hasta que llegamos a una ventana oscura y rota del piso superior de la casa, y la cruzamos. Volamos por un corredor lúgubre hasta una estancia que había al final. Atravesamos la puerta y entramos en una habitación oscura que tenía las ventanas cegadas con tablas..._

 _Descabalgue del búho, y lo observe revolotear por la habitación e ir a posarse en un sillón con el respaldo vuelto hacia mí. En el suelo, al lado del sillón, había dos formas oscuras que se movían._

 _Una de ellas era una enorme serpiente, y la otra un hombre: un hombre bajo y calvo, de ojos llorosos y nariz puntiaguda. Sollozaba y resollaba sobre la estera, al lado de la chimenea..._

— _Has tenido suerte, Wormtail. Realmente has tenido mucha suerte. Tu error no lo ha echado todo a perder: está muerto. —dijo una voz fría y aguda desde el interior de la butaca en que se había posado el búho._

— _Mi señor. Mi señor, estoy... estoy tan agradecido... y lamento hasta tal punto... —balbuceó el hombre que estaba en el suelo._

— _Nagini_ _, lo siento por ti. No vas a poder comerte a Wormtail, pero no importa: todavía te queda Harry Potter..._ _—dijo la voz fría._

 _La serpiente emitió un silbido. Vi cómo movía su amenazadora lengua._

— _Y ahora, Wormtail, un pequeño recordatorio de que no toleraré un nuevo error por tu parte. —añadió la voz fría._

— _Mi señor, no, se lo ruego... —La punta de una varita surgió del sillón, apuntando a Wormtail._

— _¡Crucio!_ _—exclamó la voz fría._

 _Wormtail empezó a chillar como si cada miembro de su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo. Los gritos me rompían los tímpanos al tiempo que la cicatriz de mi frente me producía un dolor punzante: también grite. Voldemort me iba a oír, advertiría mi presencia..._ ]

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! _—_ Abrí los ojos. Estaba tumbado en el suelo del aula de la profesora Trelawney, tapándome la cara con las manos. La cicatriz seguía doliéndome tanto que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El dolor había sido real. Toda la clase se hallaba de pie a mi alrededor, Greg y Vin estaban arrodillado a mi lado, aterrorizados.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó Greg, sabía que Draco se enteraría de lo que paso, solo pensar cómo se pondría mi Dragón, me dio un escalofrió.

—¡Por supuesto que no se encuentra bien! ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Potter? ¿Una premonición?, ¿una aparición? ¿Qué has visto? —dijo la profesora Trelawney, muy agitada. Clavó en mí, sus grandes ojos.

—Nada —mentí, me senté, aún tembloroso. No podía dejar de mirar a mi alrededor entre las sombras: la voz de Voldemort se había oído tan cerca...

—¡Te apretabas la cicatriz! ¡Te revolcabas por el suelo! ¡Vamos, Potter, tengo experiencia en estas cosas! —dijo la profesora Trelawney. Levante la vista hacia ella, viéndola con irritación.

—Creo que tengo que ir a la enfermería. Me duele terriblemente la cabeza —dije para que me dejara salir.

—¡Sin duda te han estimulado las extraordinarias vibraciones de clarividencia de esta sala! Si te vas ahora, tal vez pierdas la oportunidad de ver más allá de lo que nunca has... —exclamó la profesora Trelawney.

—Lo único que quiero ver es un analgésico—Me puse de pie. Todos se apartaron de mí, asustados, excepto mis nuevos amigos, quienes me ayudaron a levantarme, les sonrei tranquilizándolos y me fui, pero no a la enfermería como dije, sino que, a la habitación de mi novio, lo único que me tranquilizara es su aroma, como esta en clase, la única opción que me queda es acostarme en su cama. Al hacerlo Morfeo me reclamo, suspire aliviado.

El veinticuatro de junio se acercaba con rapidez, lo que hacía que me pusiera nervioso, cuando le conté a Draco la visión que tuve, se alarmo y preocupo, pero al igual que con la suya, no es mucha la información, además de que no sabemos porque tengo estos sueños, por lo que seguíamos iguales, sin saber exactamente qué es lo que hará Voldemort para volverse más poderoso.

El desayuno fue muy bullicioso en la mesa de Gryffindor la mañana de la tercera prueba. Las lechuzas me llevaron una tarjeta de Sirius para desearme buena suerte. No era más que un trozo de pergamino doblado con la huella de una pata de perro, pero lo agradecí de todas maneras.

La profesora McGonagall llegó hacia mí, bordeando la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Potter, después de desayunar los campeones tienen que ir a la sala de al lado —dijo seria.

—¡Pero la prueba no es hasta la noche! —exclame manchándome de huevo revuelto la pechera y temiendo haberme confundido de hora.

—Ya lo sé, Potter. Las familias de los campeones están invitadas a la última prueba, ya sabes. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de saludarlos —estoy confundido, dudo mucho que los Dursley estén aquí.

Termine de desayunar en el Gran Comedor, que se iba vaciando rápidamente. Vi que Fleur Delacour se levantaba de la mesa de Ravenclaw y se juntaba con Cedric para entrar en la sala contigua. Krum se marchó cabizbajo, poco después, para unirse a ellos. Me quede donde estaba. Realmente, no quería ir a la sala. No tenía familia, bueno ahora sí, pero dudo mucho que los Malfoy vengan, despues de todo no queremos que nadie se entere de mi relación con Draco, por lo menos no tenía ningún familiar al que le pudiera importar que arriesgara la vida. Pero, justo cuando me iba a levantar, pensando en subir a la biblioteca para dar un último repaso a los maleficios, se abrió la puerta de la sala y Cedric asomó la cabeza.

—¡Vamos, Harry, te están esperando! —Totalmente perplejo, me levante. No era posible que hubieran llegado los Malfoy, ¿o sí? Cruce el Gran Comedor y abrí la puerta de la sala.

Cedric y sus padres estaban junto a la puerta. Viktor Krum se hallaba en un rincón, hablando en veloz búlgaro con su madre, una señora de pelo negro, y con su padre. Había heredado la nariz ganchuda de éste. Al otro lado de la sala, Fleur conversaba con su madre en francés. Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur, le daba la mano a su madre. Me saludo con un gesto le respondí de igual manera. Luego vi, delante de la chimenea, sonriéndome, a Bill y a la señora Weasley. Admito que no pensé que vinieran a verme, desde que me pelee con Ron, inconscientemente me desligue de los Weasley, en pensar en ellos como familia, principalmente porque sé que cuando se entere de mi relación, se alejaran y sinceramente si tengo que elegir, escogería a mi amor, por sobre todos.

—¡Sorpresa! ¡Pensamos que podíamos venir a verte, Harry! —dijo muy emocionada la señora Weasley, les sonreí de oreja a oreja y caminé hacia ellos, ella se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué tal? Charlie quería venir, pero no han podido darle permiso. Dice que estuviste increíble con el colacuerno—me saludó Bill, sonriéndole y estrechándole la mano, quiero disfrutar de ellos, porque no sé cuántos Weasley me apoyaran una vez que me case.

Noté que Fleur Delacour miraba a Bill por encima del hombro de su madre con bastante interés, al instante al ver el brillo en sus ojos comprendí porque, él es su pareja destinada. No parecía que le disgustaran ni el pelo largo ni los pendientes con colmillos. Supongo que cuando escogemos a nuestras parejas sin importar su apariencia ellos son nuestra luz.

—Muchísimas gracias por venir —murmure dirigiéndome a la señora Weasley.

—Es estupendo volver aquí —comentó Bill mirando la sala. Violeta, la amiga de la Señora Gorda, le guiñó un ojo desde su cuadro.

—Hacía cinco años que no veía este lugar. ¿Sigue por ahí el cuadro del caballero loco, sir Cadogan? —pregunto curioso.

—Sí —conteste, había conocido a sir Cadogan el curso anterior.

—¿Y la Señora Gorda? —preguntó Bill.

—Ya estaba aquí en mis tiempos. Me echó una buena bronca la noche en que volví al dormitorio a las cuatro de la mañana—comentó la señora Weasley.

—¿Qué hacías fuera del dormitorio a las cuatro de la mañana? —quiso saber Bill, mirando a su madre sorprendido. La señora Weasley sonrió, y los ojos le brillaron.

—Tu padre y yo fuimos a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna. Lo pilló Apollyon Pringle, que era el conserje por aquellos días. Tu padre aún conserva las señales—explicó sonriendo embobada.

—¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta, Harry? —me ofreció Bill.

—Claro —acepte y salimos de la sala. Al pasar al lado de Amos Diggory, éste se volvió hacia nosotros.

—Conque estás aquí, ¿eh? Apuesto a que no te sientes tan ufano ahora que Cedric te ha alcanzado en puntuación, ¿a qué no? —dijo, mirándome de arriba abajo, lo mire con frialdad, si piensa que caeré en su juego, está muy equivocado.

—No le hagas caso. Está enfadado desde que leyó el artículo de Rita Skeeter sobre el Torneo de los tres magos. Ya sabes, cuando te hizo aparecer como el único campeón de Hogwarts —me dijo Cedric en voz baja, mirando con severidad a su padre.

—Pero no se preocupó por corregirla, ¿verdad? A pesar de todo le darás una lección, Cedric. Ya lo venciste una vez, ¿no? —comentó Amos Diggory, lo bastante alto para que lo oyera mientras me dirigía a la puerta con Bill y la señora Weasley, no dije nada porque de igual forma no pienso ganar este torneo, por lo que en verdad espero que gane Cedric, odio cuando las personas creen que me interesan, cosas tan frívolas como estas.

—¡Rita Skeeter haría cualquier cosa por causar problemas, Amos! ¡Creí que lo sabrías, trabajando en el Ministerio! —dijo malhumorada la señora Weasley.

Dio la impresión de que el señor Diggory iba a decir algo hiriente, pero su mujer le puso una mano en el brazo, y él no hizo más que encogerse de hombros y apartarse.

Disfrute mucho la mañana caminando por los terrenos soleados con Bill y la señora Weasley, mostrándoles el carruaje de Beauxbatons y el barco de Durmstrang. La señora Weasley sentía curiosidad por el sauce boxeador, que había sido plantado después de que ella había dejado el colegio, y recordaba con todo detalle al guardabosque que había precedido a Hagrid, un hombre llamado Ogg.

—¿Cómo está Percy? —pregunte cuando caminábamos por los invernaderos.

—No muy bien —dijo Bill.

—Está bastante alterado. El Ministerio quiere que no se hable de la desaparición del señor Crouch, pero a Percy lo han llamado para preguntarle acerca de las instrucciones que Crouch le ha estado enviando. Piensan que pudieran no haber sido escritas realmente por él. Percy está sometido a demasiada tensión. No lo han dejado que sustituya esta noche al señor Crouch en el tribunal. Va a hacerlo Cornelius Fudge—explicó la señora Weasley bajando la voz y mirando a su alrededor. Volvimos al castillo para la comida.

—¡Mamá... Bill! ¿Qué hacen aquí? —exclamó Ron, atónito, acudiendo a la mesa de Gryffindor, me miro con molestia, pero no dijo nada.

—Hemos venido a ver a Harry en la última prueba. Tengo que decir que me gusta el cambio, no tener que cocinar. ¿Qué tal el examen? —dijo con alegría la señora Weasley.

—Eh... bien. No pude recordar todos los nombres de los duendes rebeldes, así que me inventé algunos. Pero bien —contestó Ron, sirviéndose empanada de Cornualles, mientras la señora Weasley lo miraba con severidad

—Todos se llaman cosas como Bodrod _el Barbudo_ y Urg _el Guarro_ , así que no fue difícil—Fred, George y Ginny fueron también a sentarse con nosotros, la pase tan bien que me parecía estar de vuelta en La Madriguera, temo que esta será la última vez que conviva con todos ellos juntos, por lo que aprovechar este momento es genial.

Dumbledore, en la mesa de los profesores, se puso en pie y se hizo el silencio.

—Damas y caballeros, dentro de cinco minutos les pediré que vayamos todos hacia el campo de quidditch para presenciar la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos. En cuanto a los campeones, les ruego que tengan la bondad de seguir ya al señor Bagman hasta el estadio—me levante. A lo largo de la mesa, todos los de Gryffindor me aplaudieron. Los Weasley y Hermione me desearon buena suerte, incluso Ron a pesar de que no somos amigos en este momento y salí del Gran Comedor, con Cedric, Fleur y Krum.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras, Harry? ¿Estás tranquilo? —me preguntó Bagman, mientras bajábamos la escalinata de piedra por la que se salía del castillo.

—Estoy bien —dije tranquilamente. Era bastante cierto: a pesar de mis nervios, seguía repasando mentalmente los maleficios y encantamientos que había practicado, y saber que los podía recordar todos, hacía sentirme mejor.

Llegamos al campo de quidditch, que estaba totalmente irreconocible. Un seto de seis metros de altura lo bordeaba. Había un hueco justo delante de ellos: era la entrada al enorme laberinto. El camino que había dentro parecía oscuro y terrorífico. Solo verlo me hizo pensar en la premonición de Draco, el me conto que fue en un laberinto que me vio.

Cinco minutos después empezaron a ocuparse las tribunas. El aire se llenó de voces excitadas y del ruido de pisadas de cientos de alumnos que se dirigían a sus sitios. El cielo era de un azul intenso pero claro, y empezaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas. Hagrid, el profesor Moody, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick llegaron al estadio y se aproximaron hacia nosotros. Llevaban en el sombrero estrellas luminosas, grandes y rojas. Todos menos Hagrid, que las llevaba en la espalda de su chaleco de piel de topo.

—Estaremos haciendo una ronda por la parte exterior del laberinto. Si tienen dificultades y quieren que los rescaten, echen al aire chispas rojas, y uno de nosotros irá a salvarlos, ¿entendido? —nos dijo la profesora McGonagall. Todos asentimos con la cabeza.

—Pues entonces... ya pueden irse —nos dijo Bagman con voz alegre.

—Buena suerte, Harry —me susurró Hagrid, los cuatro nos fuimos en diferentes direcciones para situarnos alrededor del laberinto.

Bagman se apuntó a la garganta con la varita, murmuró _«¡Sonorus!»_ , y su voz, amplificada por arte de magia, retumbó en las tribunas.

—¡Damas y caballeros, va a dar comienzo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos! Permítanme que les recuerde el estado de las puntuaciones: empatados en el primer puesto, con ochenta y cinco puntos cada uno... ¡el señor Cedric Diggory y el señor Harry Potter, ambos del colegio Hogwarts! —Los aplausos y vítores provocaron que algunos pájaros salieran revoloteando del bosque prohibido y se perdieran en el cielo cada vez más oscuro.

—En segundo lugar, con ochenta puntos, ¡el señor Viktor Krum, del Instituto Durmstrang! —Más aplausos.

—Y, en tercer lugar, ¡la señorita Fleur Delacour, de la Academia Beauxbatons! —pude distinguir a duras penas, en medio de las tribunas, a Draco y el resto de los Slytherin y para mi grata sorpresa, los señores Malfoy se encontraban aquí, a la señora Weasley, Bill, Ron y Hermione, que aplaudían a Fleur por cortesía. Los salude con la mano, y ellos le devolvieron el saludo, sonriéndome, todos, claro que los únicos que se dieron cuenta que saludaba tambien a los Malfoy, fueron Ron y Hermione, quienes vieron a la familia Malfoy detrás de ellos.

—¡Entonces... cuando sople el silbato, entrarán Harry y Cedric! Tres... dos... uno... —dijo Bagman. Dio un fuerte pitido, Cedric y yo penetramos rápidamente en el laberinto.

Los altísimos setos arrojaban en el camino sombras negras y, ya fuera a causa de su altura y su espesor, o porque estaban encantados, el bramido de la multitud se apagó en cuanto traspasaron la entrada. Me sentía casi corno si volviera a estar sumergido. Saque la varita, susurre _«¡Lumos!»_ , y oí a Cedric que hacía lo mismo detrás de mí. Después de unos cincuenta metros, llegamos a una bifurcación. Nos miramos el uno al otro.

—Hasta luego —dije y fui por el de la izquierda, mientras Cedric cogía el de la derecha.

Oí por segunda vez el silbato de Bagman: Krum acababa de entrar en el laberinto. Me apresure. El camino que había escogido parecía completamente desierto. Giré a la derecha y corrí, sosteniendo la varita por encima de la cabeza para tratar de ver lo más lejos posible. Pero sigo sin ver nada.

Se escuchó por tercera vez, distante, el silbato de Ludo Bagman. Ya estábamos todos los campeones dentro del laberinto. Mire atrás a cada instante, siento que alguien me vigila. El laberinto se volvía más oscuro a cada minuto, conforme el cielo se oscurecía. Llegue a la segunda bifurcación.

— _¡Oriéntame!_ —le susurre a mi varita, poniéndola horizontalmente sobre la palma de la mano.

La varita giró y señaló hacia la derecha, a pleno seto. Eso era el norte, y sabía que tenía que ir hacia el noroeste para llegar al centro del laberinto. La mejor opción era tomar la calle de la izquierda, y girar a la derecha en cuanto pudiera.

También aquella calle estaba vacía, y cuando encontré un desvío a la derecha y lo cogí, volví a hallar su camino libre de obstáculos. No sabía por qué, pero aquella ausencia de problemas me desconcertaba. ¿No tendría que haberme encontrado ya con algo? Parecía que el laberinto me estuviera tendiendo una trampa para que me sintiera seguro y confiado. Luego escuche moverse algo justo detrás. Levante la varita, lista para el ataque, pero el haz de luz que salía de ella se proyectó solamente en Cedric, que acababa de salir de una calle que había a mano derecha. Cedric parecía muy asustado: llevaba ardiendo una manga de la túnica.

—¡Los escregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid! ¡Son enormes! ¡Acabo de escapar ahora mismo! —dijo entre dientes. Movió la cabeza a los lados, y salió de mi vista por otro camino. Deseando poner la máxima distancia posible entre él y los escregutos, Me aleje a toda prisa. Entonces, al volver una esquina, vi un dementor caminaba en mi dirección, avanzaba con sus tres metros de altura, el rostro tapado por la capucha, las manos extendidas, putrefactas, llenas de pústulas, palpando a ciegas, escuché una respiración ruidosa, sentí la húmeda frialdad que empezaba a absorberme, pero sé que hacer. Pensé en la cosa más feliz que me haya ocurrido, fue enterarme que Draco es mi pareja.

— _¡Expecto patronum!_ —Un ciervo de plata salió del extremo de mi varita y fue galopando hacia el dementor, que cayó de espaldas, tropezando con el bajo de la túnica...no había visto nunca tropezar a un dementor.

—¡Anda! ¡tú eres un boggart! _¡Riddíkulo!_ —exclame yendo tras el patronus plateado, se oyó un golpe, y el mutable ser estalló en una voluta de humo. El ciervo de plata se desvaneció. Me hubiera gustado que se quedara para acompañarme... Pero seguí, avanzando lo más rápido y sigilosamente que podía, agudizando los oídos, con la varita en alto.

Izquierda, derecha, de nuevo izquierda... Dos veces me encontré en callejones sin salida. Repetí el encantamiento brújula, y me di cuenta de que me había desviado demasiado hacia el este. Volví sobre mis pasos, tomé una calle a la derecha, y vi una extraña neblina dorada que flotaba delante de mí. Me acerque con cautela, apuntando con el haz de luz de mi varita. Parecía algún tipo de encantamiento, me pregunte si podría deshacerme de ella.

— _ **¡Reducio!**_ **—** exclame, el encantamiento salió como un disparo y atravesó la niebla, dejándola intacta. Me lo tendría que haber imaginado: la maldición reductora era sólo para objetos sólidos. ¿Qué ocurriría si sigo a través de la niebla? ¿Merecía la pena probar, o sería mejor retroceder? Sigo dudando cuando un grito agudo quebró el silencio.

—¿Fleur? —grite. Nadie contestó. Mire hacia todos lados. ¿Qué le habría sucedido a ella? El grito parecía proceder de delante. Tome aire, y me interne corriendo en la niebla encantada.

El mundo se puso boca abajo. Estoy colgado del suelo, con el pelo levantado, las gafas suspendidas en el aire y a punto de caerme al cielo sin fondo. Me las coloque encima de la nariz, y comprobé, aterrorizado, mi situación: era como si tuviera los pies pegados con cola al césped, que me había convertido en techo, y bajo de mí, se extendía el infinito cielo oscuro y estrellado. Pensé que, si trataba de mover un pie, me caería de la tierra. Piensa, me dije, siento que la sangre me bajaba a la cabeza.

Pero ninguno de los encantamientos que había estudiado servía para combatir una repentina inversión del cielo y la tierra. ¿Me atrevería a desplazar un pie? Oía la sangre latiéndome en los oídos. Tengo dos opciones: intentar moverme, o lanzar chispas rojas para ser rescatado y descalificado.

Cerré los ojos, para no ver el espacio infinito que tengo debajo, y levante el pie derecho con todas mis fuerzas, separándolo del techo de césped.

De inmediato, el mundo volvió a colocarse. Caí de rodillas a un suelo maravillosamente sólido. La impresión me dejó momentáneamente sin fuerzas. Volví a tomar aliento, me levante y corrí; volví la vista mientras me alejaba de la niebla dorada, que, a la luz de la luna, centelleaba con inocencia.

Me detuve en un cruce y mire buscando algún rastro de Fleur. Estoy seguro de que ha sido ella la que ha gritado. ¿Qué era lo que había encontrado? ¿Estará bien? No había rastro de chispas rojas: ¿quería eso decir que había logrado salir del peligro, o que se hallaba en un apuro tan grande que ni siquiera podía utilizar la varita? Tome el camino de la derecha con una sensación de creciente angustia.

Decidí seguir caminando, a pesar de que no pienso tomar la copa quiero acabar lo más cerca que me sea posible, no me molestaría quedar en segundo lugar.

Pasaron otros diez minutos sin más encuentro que el de las calles sin salida. Dos veces torci por la misma calle equivocada. Finalmente di con una ruta distinta, y comencé a avanzar por ella, ya no tan rápido. La varita se balanceaba en mi mano haciendo oscilar mi sombra en los setos. Luego doble otra esquina, y me encontró ante un escreguto de cola explosiva.

Cedric tenía razón: era enorme. De unos tres metros de largo, era lo más parecido a un escorpión gigante: tenía el aguijón curvado sobre la espalda, y su grueso caparazón brillaba a la luz de mi varita, con la que le apuntaba.

— _ **¡Desmaius!**_ **—** El encantamiento dio en el caparazón del escreguto y rebotó. Me agache justo a tiempo, pero me llegó olor de pelo quemado: el encantamiento me había chamuscado la parte superior del cabello. El escreguto lanzó una ráfaga de fuego por la cola, y me lanzó raudo.

— _ **¡Impedimenta!**_ **—** grite ansioso. El hechizo dio de nuevo en el caparazón del escreguto y rebotó. Retrocedí algunos pasos tambaleándome antes de caer

— _ **¡Impedimenta!**_ **—** El escreguto se hallaba a unos centímetros, en el momento en que quede paralizado: había conseguido darle en la parte de abajo, que era carnosa y sin caparazón. Jadeando, me aparte de él y corrí, con todas mis fuerzas, en la dirección opuesta: el hechizo obstaculizador no era permanente, y el escreguto recuperaría de un momento a otro la movilidad de las patas.

Tomé un camino a la izquierda y resultó ser un callejón sin salida; otro a la derecha, y di en otro. No tuve más remedio que detenerme y volver a utilizar el encantamiento brújula. Caminé y escogí un camino que parecía ir al noroeste.

Llevaba unos minutos caminando a toda prisa por el nuevo camino, cuando oí algo en la calle que iba paralela a la mía, me detuve en seco.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer? —gritaba la voz de Cedric.

— _ **¡Crucio!**_ **—** escuche la voz de Krum,el aire se llenó de repente con los gritos de Cedric. Horrorizado, intente llegar a ellos, busque por varios pasajes, provocándome cortes y que la túnica se rasgara por culpa de los setos, mire como Cedric se retorcía y a Krum a su lado. su la

— _ **¡Desmaius!**_ **—** grite dandole a Krum en la espalda, cayo y se quedó inmóvil, boca abajo, tendido en la hierba. Corrí hacia Cedric, que había dejado de retorcerse y solo jadeaba con las manos en la cara.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunte, cogiéndolo del brazo.

—Sí... no puedo creerlo... Venía hacia mí por detrás... Lo oí, me volví y me apuntó con la varita. —dijo Cedric sin aliento. Se levantó. Seguía temblando. Los dos miramos a Krum.

—Me cuesta creerlo... Creía que era un tipo legal —dije, algo no está bien.

—Yo también lo creía —repuso Cedric.

—¿Oíste antes el grito de Fleur? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí ¿Crees que Krum la alcanzó también a ella? —respondió Cedric.

—No lo sé—estoy preocupado, las cosas se están saliendo de control.

—¿Lo dejamos aquí? —preguntó Cedric.

—No. Creo que deberíamos lanzar chispas rojas. Alguien vendrá a recogerlo... Si no, lo más fácil es que se lo coma un escreguto—trate de bromear a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Es lo que se merece —musitó Cedric, pero aun así levantó la varita y disparó al aire una lluvia roja que brilló por encima de Krum, marcando el punto en que se encontraba.

—Bueno, supongo que lo mejor es seguir... —me miro inseguro. Nos separamos de nuevo, continuamente llegaba a callejones sin salida, hasta que me topé con un espécimen que solo había visto en una ilustración de el monstruoso libro de los monstruos.

Era una esfinge: tenía el cuerpo de un enorme león, con grandes zarpas y una cola larga, amarillenta, que terminaba en un mechón castaño. La cabeza, sin embargo, era de mujer. Me miro con sus grandes ojos almendrados cuando me acerque. Levante la varita, dudando. No parecía dispuesta a atacarme, sino que paseaba de un lado a otro del camino, cerrándome el paso.

—Estás muy cerca de la meta. El camino más rápido es por aquí. —dijo con una voz ronca y profunda.

—Eh... entonces, ¿me dejará pasar, por favor? —le pregunte suponiendo cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

—No a menos que descifres mi enigma. Si aciertas a la primera, te dejaré pasar. Si te equivocas, te atacaré. Si te quedas callado, te dejaré marchar sin hacerte ningún daño—respondió, continuando su paseo, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—De acuerdo ¿Puedo oír el enigma? —dije con seriedad. La esfinge se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, en el centro mismo del camino, y recitó:

 _Si te lo hiciera, te desgarraría con mis zarpas,_

 _pero eso sólo ocurrirá si no lo captas._

 _Y no es fácil la respuesta de esta adivinanza,_

 _porque está lejana, en tierras de bonanza,_

 _donde empieza la región de las montañas de arena_

 _y acaba la de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena._

 _Y ahora contesta, tú, que has venido a jugar:_

 _¿a qué animal no te gustaría besar?_

—¿Podría decírmelo otra vez... más despacio? —pedí, estoy confundido y no quiero contestar mal, no creo sobrevivir a su ataque. Ella parpadeó, sonrió y repitió el enigma.

—¿Todas las pistas conducen a un animal que no me gustaría besar? —pregunte algo desorientado.

Ella se limitó a esbozar su misteriosa sonrisa. Tome aquel gesto por un «sí». Empecé a darle vueltas al acertijo en mi cabeza. Había muchos animales a los que no me gustaría besar: de inmediato pensó en un escreguto de cola explosiva, pero intuí que no era aquélla la respuesta. Tendría que intentar descifrar las pistas...

—«Si te lo hiciera, te desgarraría con mis zarpas» —murmure mirándola. _Puede desgarrarme si me come, pero me desgarraría con los colmillos, no con las zarpas_ —pensé.

—¿Podría repetirme lo que sigue, si es tan amable? — Ella repitió los versos siguientes.

 _La respuesta está donde empieza la región de las montañas de arena y acaba la de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena._ El país de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena podría ser España, y la región de las montañas de arena podría ser Marruecos, el Magreb, Arabia. Donde acaba España y empieza Marruecos podría ser el estrecho de Gibraltar, pero no puedo ir ahora tan lejos en busca de la respuesta. Claro que Marruecos y Magreb empiezan por «ma», Arabia lo hace por «ara», y España acaba en «ña». Y si me lo hace, si se da maña, no, si me araña... _¿qué animal no me gustaría besar?_

—¡La araña! —La esfinge pronunció más su sonrisa. Se levantó, extendió sus patas delanteras y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—¡Gracias! —dije sorprendido de mi propia inteligencia, y corrí.

—¡Oriéntame! —le susurró a mi varita, que giró y se paró apuntando al camino de la derecha. Giré corriendo por él, y vi luz delante.

La Copa de los tres magos brillaba sobre un pedestal a menos de cien metros de distancia. Mire una mancha correr delante de mí.

Cedric iba a llegar primero. Entonces vi algo inmenso que asomaba por encima de un seto que había a su izquierda y que se movía velozmente por un camino que cruzaba el suyo. Iba tan rápido que Cedric estaba a punto de chocar contra aquello, y, con los ojos fijos en la copa, no lo había visto...

—¡Cedric! ¡A tu izquierda! —grite de igual forma no pienso tomar la copa, le prometí a Draco que no ganaría y eso hare.

Cedric miró justo a tiempo de esquivar la cosa y evitar chocar con ella, pero, en su apresuramiento, tropezó. La varita se le cayó de la mano, mientras la araña gigante entraba en el camino y se abalanzaba sobre él.

— _ **¡Desmaius!**_ **—** volví a gritar.

El encantamiento dio de lleno en el gigantesco cuerpo, negro y peludo, pero fue como si le hubiera tirado una piedra: el bicho dio una sacudida, se balanceó un momento y luego corrió hacia mí, en lugar de hacerlo hacia Cedric.

— _ **¡Desmaius! ¡Impedimenta! ¡Desmaius!**_ **—** Pero no servía de nada: la araña era tan grande, o tan mágica, que los encantamientos no hacían más que provocarla. Antes de que estuviera sobre mí, vi la imagen horrible de ocho patas negras brillantes y de pinzas afiladas como cuchillas.

Me levantó en el aire con sus patas delanteras. Forcejeando como loco, intenté darle patadas: mi pierna pegó en las pinzas del animal, y sentí de inmediato un dolor insoportable. Oí que Cedric también gritaba _«¡Desmaius!»_ , pero sin más éxito del que tuve yo cuando usé el mismo hechizo.

— _ **¡Expelliarmus!**_ **—** grite con fuerza. Funcionó: el encantamiento de desarme hizo que el bicho me soltara, pero eso supuso una caída de casi cuatro metros de altura sobre mi pierna herida, que se aplastó bajo mi peso. Sin detenerme a pensar, apunte hacia arriba, a la panza de la araña, tal como había hecho con el escreguto, y grite _«¡Desmaius!»_ al mismo tiempo que Cedric.

Combinados, los dos encantamientos lograron lo que uno solo no podía: el animal se desplomó de lado, sobre un seto, y quedó obstruyendo el camino con una maraña de patas peludas.

—¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cayó sobre ti? —escuche gritar a Cedric.

—¡No! —respondí jadeando. Mire mi pierna, sangraba mucho, tengo la túnica manchada de secreción viscosa de las pinzas. Trate de levantarme, pero la pierna me temblaba y se negaba a soporta el peso de mi cuerpo. Me apoye en el seto, me faltaba el aire y mire alrededor.

Cedric estaba a muy poca distancia de la Copa de los tres magos, que brillaba tras él.

—Cógela. Vamos, cógela. Ya has llegado—le dije sin aliento. Pero Cedric no se movió se quedó mirándome como idiota, y miro hacia la copa con una expresión de anhelo, iluminado por el resplandor de la copa. Antes de que siquiera hablara me adelante, solo quiero lanzar las malditas chispas rojas y estar entre los brazos de mi dragón.

—Ambos nos quedaremos aquí si no la tomas, de igual forma no quiero ganar el torneo, no mentí cuando dije que no estaba interesado, así que deja de hacerte de rogar y coge la maldita copa—replique molesto. Estoy irritado: la pierna me dolía muchísimo, y tenía todo el cuerpo magullado por mis forcejeos con la araña; pero, después de todos sus esfuerzos.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunto dudoso.

—¡Deja de hacer alardes de nobleza! No tienes más que cogerla, y podremos salir de aquí—exclame exasperado y molesto.

—Gracias—dijo cogiendo la copa, desapareciendo ante mis ojos, suspire cansado y lance chispas rojas, al instante la profesora McGonagall apareció delante de mí, tomo mi brazo y me apareció en la carpa donde se encontraban Krum y Fleur.

—Usted señor Potter, tiene un aspecto lamentable—dijo Madame Pomfrey.

—Harry Potter esta descalificado, por lo que solo queda Cedric Diggory, tendremos que esperar que nuestro campeón aparezca—dijo Bagman.

—Tómese esto señor Potter, lo dejara noqueado al instante, tengo que trabajar en el veneno de acromantula, y no quiero escuchar sus quejas—asentí me tome lo que me dio y al instante Morfeo me reclamo.

* * *

 **Pov Draco**

Suspire aliviado cuando anunciaron la descalificación de Harry, eso quiere decir que está seguro, bueno al menos fue un campeón de Hogwarts quien gano este torneo.

—Es una lástima que Harry haya sido descalificado, tendremos que soportar a los estúpidos tejones, dándoselas solo porque su casa fue quien gano—dijo de mala gana Blaise.

—Sí, una lástima—dije con aburrimiento. Miré a mi padre tocar su brazo izquierdo disimuladamente, al instante supe el motivo y palidecí, mis padres se levantaron y se fueron, sé que en este momento se dirigen a la mansión a cerrarla, y aumentar la seguridad, Voldemort ha regresado.

El tiempo pasaba y Diggory está tardando en aparecer, un temor empezó a crecer en mí, y si Voldemort lo tiene, acaso ocupo el lugar de Harry, mire como los otros campeones empezaron a salir, entre ellos Harry, quien viene directamente hacia nosotros. Venia renqueando, pero con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro.

—Hola chicos—nos saludó sentándose a mi lado, ni siquiera pudimos hablar cuando Dumbledore se acercó a nosotros, Krum y Delacour se habían sentado cerca por lo que supuse que quiere hablar con los campeones.

—Chicos, ¿Alguno sabe que paso con Diggory? ¿Quién lo vio por última vez? —pregunto preocupado el director.

—Yo vi a Cedric tomar la copa y desaparecer, no había posibilidad de acercarme, me lastimé la pierna luchando contra una acromantula, por lo que solo lo vi de lejos, lance chispas para que me recogieran cuando eso ocurrio—dijo Harry tranquilamente.

—Eso es imposible señor Potter, la copa no es un traslador, cuando alguno de ustedes la tocara, esta mandaría una alerta y un profesor lo transportaría aquí, para entregarle su premio—dijo serio el director.

—Entonces no sé qué paso, como dije no pude avanzar más—murmuro confundido Harry. Justo en ese momento se oyó un ruido seco, delante de nosotros, esta Cedric, tome la mano de Harry cuando observe que no se movía, con la copa en su pecho, gritos y confusión fue lo que ocasiono su aparición.

—Fue el, ¿cierto? —pregunte con temor.

—Solo pudo ser el—dijo sombríamente Harry.

Alrededor de nosotros, la multitud daba empujones, intentando acercarse, me dieron asco, la morbosidad que muchos mostraban.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¡Diggory está muerto! —se escuchó el murmullo del profesor Moody. Lo mire con horror, y me fije que efectivamente seguía sin moverse, desde la distancia no lográbamos distinguir que ocurre.

—Amos Diggory viene corriendo, Dumbledore. Viene para acá... ¿No crees que tendrías que decirle, antes de que vea...? —dijo el ministro quien se acercó a nosotros, el director se movió con rapidez donde Cedric esta, solo espero que lo que dijo el profesor Moody solo sean delirios.

—Mi hijo—el grito desconsolado del padre de Cedric, nos dio la respuesta, está muerto. Muchas chicas lloraban y gritaban histéricas, cuando comprendieron lo sucedido. Mire algo aturdido como Moody salía corriendo y detrás iba el profesor Snape y el director, no comprendo nada.

—Es mi culpa, debí de haber sido yo, me negué a tomar la copa—susurro muy bajo Harry, cosa que agradecí, si alguien lo escucha se puede meter en problemas.

—Entonces los dos somos culpables, yo fui quien te pidió que no ganaras este torneo, no sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, además no sabes que hubiera pasado, no te culpes por algo que estaba fuera de nuestras manos—susurre con firmeza, no pienso dejar que cargue con esta muerte.

—Lo sé, lamento lo que dije, es el impacto de lo sucedido—dijo acercándose a mí, inhalando mi aroma, agradecí cuando Vincent y Gregory se pusieron frente a nosotros bloqueando la vista a cualquiera, dándonos privacidad. Solo espero que las cosas mejoren.

* * *

 **Pov Harry**

Incluso una semana después, las cosas siguen agitadas, todos nos quedaremos con la duda de que fue lo que ocurrio, Draco y yo somos los únicos que sabemos que todo ocurrio en un cementerio, pero no sabemos nada más, solo espero que no haya sufrido.

La noche antes del retorno a Privet Drive, prepare mi baúl, me siento triste y feliz a la vez, dos emociones totalmente opuesta, triste por lo que le ocurrio a Cedric y feliz porque pronto estaré casado con mi novio.

Cuando entré al Gran Comedor con Neville, vi enseguida que faltaba la acostumbrada decoración: para el banquete de fin de curso solía lucir los colores de la casa ganadora. Aquella noche, sin embargo, había colgaduras negras en la pared de detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Comprendí que eran una señal de respeto por Cedric.

El auténtico _Ojoloco_ Moody estaba allí sentado, con el ojo mágico y la pata de palo puestos en su sitio. Aun no puedo creer que quien estuvo cerca de nosotros todo este tiempo haya sido Bartemius Crouch Jr. Solo pensar que un mortífago estuvo tan cerca de Draco, me da escalofrió. Parecía extremadamente nervioso, y cada vez que alguien le hablaba daba un respingo, era lógico que el miedo de Moody al ser víctima de un ataque se hubiera incrementado tras diez meses de secuestro en su propio baúl. La silla del profesor Karkarov se encontraba vacía. Me pregunte, al sentarme con mis compañeros de Gryffindor, dónde estaría en aquel momento, y si Voldemort lo habría atrapado.

Madame Maxime seguía allí. Se había sentado al lado de Hagrid. Hablaban en voz baja. Más allá, junto a la profesora McGonagall, se hallaba Snape. Sus ojos se demoraron un momento en mi mientras lo miraba. Era difícil interpretar su expresión, pero parecía tan antipático y malhumorado como siempre.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el profesor Dumbledore, que se levantó de su silla en la mesa de profesores. El Gran Comedor, que sin duda había estado mucho menos bullanguero de lo habitual en un banquete de fin de curso, quedó en completo silencio.

—El fin de otro curso —dijo Dumbledore, mirándolos a todos.

Hizo una pausa, y posó los ojos en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Aquélla había sido la mesa más silenciosa ya antes de que él se pusiera en pie, y seguían teniendo las caras más pálidas y tristes del Gran Comedor.

—Son muchas las cosas que quisiera decirles esta noche, pero quiero antes que nada lamentar la pérdida de una gran persona que debería estar ahí sentada, disfrutando con nosotros este banquete. Ahora quiero pedirles, por favor, a todos, que levanten y alcen sus copas para brindar por Cedric Diggory—dijo Dumbledore señalando con un gesto hacia los de Hufflepuff.

Así lo hicimos. Hubo un estruendo de bancos arrastrados por el suelo cuando nos pusimos en pie, levantando las copas y repitiendo.

—Por Cedric Diggory—dijimos con voz potente, grave y sorda. Chang lloraba, lagrimas silenciosas caían por su cara.

—Cedric ejemplificaba muchas de las cualidades que distinguen a la casa de Hufflepuff. Era un amigo bueno y leal, muy trabajador, y se comportaba con honradez. Su muerte nos ha afligido a todos, lo conocieran bien o no. Creo, por eso, que tienen derecho a saber qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió. —prosiguió Dumbledore. Levante la cabeza y mire a Dumbledore sin comprender.

—Cedric Diggory fue asesinado por lord Voldemort. —eso fue estúpido, nadie estuvo presente en su muerte, declarar tan tranquilamente eso, es ilógico.

Un murmullo de terror recorrió el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos miraban a Dumbledore horrorizados, sin atreverse a creerle.

—El Ministerio de Magia no quería que se los dijera. Es posible que algunos de sus padres se horroricen de que lo haya hecho, ya sea porque no crean que Voldemort haya regresado realmente, o porque opinen que no se debe contar estas cosas a gente tan joven. Pero yo opino que la verdad es siempre preferible a las mentiras, y que cualquier intento de hacer pasar la muerte de Cedric por un accidente, o por el resultado de un grave error suyo, constituye un insulto a su memoria—continuó Dumbledore.

—El propósito del Torneo de los tres magos fue el de promover el buen entendimiento entre la comunidad mágica. En vista de lo ocurrido, del retorno de lord Voldemort, tales lazos parecen ahora más importantes que nunca—Dumbledore pasó la vista de Hagrid y Madame Maxime a Fleur Delacour y sus compañeros de Beauxbatons, y de éstos a Viktor Krum y los alumnos de Durmstrang, que estaban sentados a la mesa de Slytherin. Krum, según vi, parecía cauteloso, casi asustado, como si esperara que Dumbledore dijera algo contra él. Nos enteramos que fue puesto bajo el imperius para que atacara a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

—Todos nuestros invitados han de saber que serán bienvenidos en cualquier momento en que quieran volver. Les repito a todos que, ante el retorno de lord Voldemort, seremos más fuertes cuanto más unidos estemos, y más débiles cuanto más divididos. —continuó, y sus ojos se demoraron en los alumnos de Durmstrang.

—La fuerza de lord Voldemort para extender la discordia y la enemistad entre nosotros es muy grande. Sólo podemos luchar contra ella presentando unos lazos de amistad y mutua confianza igualmente fuertes. Las diferencias de costumbres y lengua no son nada en absoluto si nuestros propósitos son los mismos y nos mostramos abiertos.

Estoy convencido y nunca he tenido tantos deseos de estar equivocado, de que nos esperan tiempos difíciles y oscuros. Algunos de ustedes, en este salón, han sufrido ya directamente a manos de lord Voldemort. Muchas de sus familias quedaron deshechas por él. Hace una semana, un compañero suyo fue aniquilado.

Recuerden a Cedric. Recuérdenlo si en algún momento de sus vidas tienen que optar entre lo que está bien y lo que es cómodo, recuerden lo que le ocurrió a un muchacho que era bueno, amable y valiente, sólo porque se cruzó en el camino de lord Voldemort. Recuerden a Cedric Diggory— mi baúl estaba listo. _Hedwig_ se encontraba de nuevo en la jaula, y la jaula encima del baúl. Con el resto de los alumnos de cuarto, aguardábamos en el abarrotado vestíbulo los carruajes que nos llevarían de vuelta a la estación de Hogsmeade. Era otro hermoso día de verano. Me imaginó que, cuando llegara aquella noche, en Privet Drive haría calor y los jardines estarían frondosos, con macizos de flores convertidos en un derroche de color. Pero no estaré mucho tiempo, Draco dijo que me irían a recoger dentro de dos días, por lo que no tendré que soportar a mi _familia._

—¡Hagui! —Mire a mi alrededor. Fleur Delacour subía velozmente la escalinata de piedra para entrar en el castillo. Tras ella, vi a Hagrid ayudando a Madame Maxime a hacer recular dos de sus gigantescos caballos para engancharlos: el carruaje de Beauxbatons estaba a punto de despegar.

—Nos volveguemos a veg, espego. Quiego encontgag tgabajo aquí paga mejogag mi inglés. —dijo Fleur, tendiéndome la mano cuando estuvo frente a mí. Fleur me sonrió.

—Adiós, Hagui ¡Ha sido un placeg conocegre! —se despidió Fleur, dando media vuelta para irse. Krum tambien vino a despedirse de mí, espero poder estar en contacto con ellos, son buenos chicos.

El tiempo no pudo ser más diferente en el viaje de vuelta a King's Cross de lo que había sido a la ida en septiembre. No había ni una nube en el cielo. Draco había conseguido un compartimiento para nosotros solos. Antes de irme Dumbledore me cito en su oficina, preguntándome porque mi relación con mis _amigos_ estaba tan fría, le mentí diciéndole que nos peleamos por una estupidez y que pensaba reconciliarme con ellos, en el tren camino a casa, todo lo dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, haciéndome el tímido y pareciendo avergonzado, gracias a Merlín me creyó y no me pregunto nada más.

Me la pase todo el viaje acostado en las piernas de Draco y deseando que el día de nuestra boda llegara pronto, para no tener que ocultar nuestra relación, una vez que estemos casado, ni siquiera el director nos podrá separar. Este verano será el mejor de todos, me casare con la persona que amo y me reuniré con mi primo, estoy ansioso por conocerlo.

* * *

Bueno chicas y chicos, espero que les haya gustado el próximo capi, será la boda, veremos que ha pasado en Konoha en estos meses, cualquier cosa ya saben reviews, nos seguimos leyendo.

Bella.


	12. Chapter 12 Herencia y Boda

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 _Parsel_ ** _-"Hola"_**

 _Hechizos_ ** _\- Accio o Jutsus_**

Voz sobrenatural **\- Hola**

Otro idioma "Hola"

Recuerdos, visiones _[Hola]_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 Herencia y boda.**

 **Pov Harry**

Desde que llegue a la casa de los Dursley, me la he pasado haciendo quehaceres, gracias a Merlín mi dragón me viene a recoger hoy, cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade, Draco me compro varias túnicas y ropa casual, dijo que cuando nos fuéramos a su casa iríamos de compras, un guardarropa completo.

Cuando acabé, me fui a tomar una ducha y vestirme, elegí un pantalón negro y una camisa color esmeralda cuello alto. Me puse los zapatos de vestir y use la colonia y collar que me regalo, empaque todas mis pertenecían en el baúl, excepto por la ropa vieja de Dudley, baje todo y me senté en el baúl a esperar.

—Muchacho ingrato ¿Qué haces ahí sin hacer nada?—grito Petunia.

—No te preocupes tía, hoy será el último día que me veas, los librare de mi ingrata presencia, a pesar de todo, agradezco el que me hayas acogido cuando obviamente no querías— no es mi tía, de igual forma me dio un techo, ahora que seré legalmente adulto y pronto tendré mi propia familia, ya no seguiré incordiando.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo tocaron el timbre, me miro con desprecio y se fue abrir, escuche su jadeo cuando vio a las personas delante de ella, la familia Malfoy impacta cuando se les ve por primera vez.

—Buenos días, vengo por Harry—dijo con voz firme Lucius. Gracias a Merlín Vernon y Dudley no están.

—Gracias por todo, que tengas una buena vida—ella está en shock, le dije adiós por última vez y salí cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, al instante sentí el fuerte abrazo de Draco, enterré mi cara en su cuello e inhalé su aroma, al instante me sentí mejor.

—Harry querido, te ves bien—dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa feliz de verme.

—Gracias, usted esta hermosa como siempre—dije sonriendo.

—Que galante, Draco ha estado inquieto desde que regreso de Hogwarts—sonrió a mi dragón de forma picara, el solo aparto la mirada, lo abrace con más fuerza y bese su cabeza, estando lejos, me sentía ansioso, ahora que está en mis brazos, puedo estar tranquilo.

—Es agradable verte Harry, pero será mejor que nos vayamos, estamos atrayendo muchas miradas—dijo Lucius, al mirar alrededor vi muchos de nuestros vecinos, además de Petunia que está en la ventana. Viéndonos impactados.

—Tienes razón—todos nos dirigimos a la limosina, el chofer subió mi baúl, cuando todos estuvimos dentro, partimos.

—Viajaremos hasta la casa que tenemos en Londres, de ahí usaremos la red flu e iremos a la mansión Malfoy—dijo Lucius tranquilamente.

—La habitación donde te quedaras, es la que les preparamos como pareja casada que pronto serán, queda en el ala norte, les permitiremos dormir juntos, pero recuerden hasta que no estén casados no quiero que tengan relaciones —dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa.

—¡Madre! —exclamo Draco ruborizado, no me encuentro mejor, siento como si se pudiera freír un huevo en mi cara.

—El casamiento se realizará el día de tu cumpleaños, necesito que me des la lista de las personas que quieres que te acompañen, recuerda solo invitar a los que sabes que no dirán nada hasta que estés casado, no queremos la visita de Dumbledore antes de tiempo—continuo como si nada Narcissa.

—Ya se a quienes invitare: Sirius, Remus, Charlie, Bill y los gemelos, no creo prudente invitar a nadie más, la fecha de la boda es perfecta por lo general el director me manda donde los Weasley el día de mi cumpleaños, no creo que en esta ocasión sea diferente y para cuando se dé cuenta ya estaremos casados, por si acaso, si hay que hacer compras tendremos que hacerla en otro país—lo último lo dije dirigiéndome a Draco, quien asintió.

—¿No piensas invitar a tus amigos? —pregunto curioso Lucius.

—Ron y Hermione no aceptan a Draco—fue lo único que dije.

—Apenas te instales, empezaremos tu entrenamiento, en la mansión tengo una habitación especial, en ella el tiempo pasa diferente, digamos que un día aquí es un mes ahí dentro, su centro de gravedad tambien es diferente, sentirás tu cuerpo más pesado, te costare utilizar magia, todo será diez veces más difícil de hacer, los pienso entrenar a los dos ahí, una vez que estén casados—esa habitación es única, pero antes de empezar a prepararme, les pediré que me acompañen a Gringott, necesito hablar con Bippock, para buscar el regalo perfecto para mi dragón.

Cuando cumplió años lo único que le pude hacer fue una cena romántica en la sala de los Menesteres, debido a las pruebas y tratar de resolver el acertijo del huevo no pude hacer algo más detallado, tenía pensado comprarle un regalo, pero decidí que una reliquia familiar sería lo más acorde a su nivel, porque mi dragón se merece lo mejor.

—¿Sabes lo que te pasara una vez recibas tu herencia? —pregunto curioso Draco.

—Según el libro me dará fiebre y me saldrán dos enormes alas en la espalda, además de que recibiré habilidades o dones, que serán otorgadas según mi nivel de magia—dije serio.

—No te preocupes estaremos preparados, mientras tanto los entrenare en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que no siempre contaras con una varita, todo tipo de artes marciales tanto muggle como mágicas, el manejo de armas, te instruiré de nuevo en todas las materias y aprenderás nuevas como: Rituales, alquimia, aritmancia, runas antiguas, aparición, estudios antiguos, magia terrestre y estudios de demonios necrófagos, para que las manejes sin dificultad alguna—dijo Lucius mirándome.

—Yo te enseñare política, música, leyes, danza, arte y teoría mágica, para que te sepas mover en esos campos sin dificultad alguna—dijo Narcissa tranquilamente.

—Muchas de las cosas que me enseñaran, ni siquiera sabía que existían ¿Por qué no las enseñan en Hogwarts? —pregunte curioso.

—Dumbledore considero que no sería justo para los nacidos muggles que se les enseñaran todas esas materias, ya que podrían abrumarse, mi padre consideraba una verdadera estupidez, ya que los nacidos muggles de su tiempo no tuvieron dificultad alguna, es uno de los tantos motivos por lo que muchas familias puras lo detestan, otro es que cambio por completo las costumbres de los magos incorporando en su lugar costumbres muggles, como el Halloween, seguiremos platicando una vez lleguemos a la casa—dijo Lucius serio, bueno si lo miro desde ese ángulo es compresible, estoy seguro que Hermione estaría desilusionaría si supiera la cantidad de materias que quitaron. Además, en eso estoy de acuerdo, Draco me hablo de las diferentes celebraciones como el Yule y Samhain. Cuando llegamos a la mansión de Londres, Lucius encogió mi baúl y me lo entrego, nos dirigimos directamente a la chimenea, para irnos a la mansión Malfoy.

—Mansión Malfoy—grite con claridad, para no ir a parar a otra chimenea, Draco fue el primero en irse, seguido de Narcissa. Al salir tropecé y me hubiera caído, si mi novio no me hubiera ayudado a tiempo. Me aparte para que Lucius saliera y no chocara conmigo.

—Vamos a la biblioteca, seguiremos platicando de tus lecciones ¿Deseas aprender algo más? —pregunto Lucius una vez todo estuvimos acomodado.

—¿Les contaste sobre mi madre? —pregunté a mi dragón, sin contestarle a Lucius, al verlo negar, decidí hacerlo, ya que quiero aprender las artes ninjas. Además de que mi amor no conoce toda la historia.

—Conocimos a tu madre y sabemos que es hija muggle, como sabes nosotros no odiamos a los muggles, si es lo que te preocupa—dijo con suavidad Narcissa.

—No es por eso Narcissa, sino que mi madre no es hija muggle—les conté absolutamente todo lo que Bippock me informo, mire la mirada de furia e indignación cuando llegue a la parte de como usaron a mi tía y primo.

—Quiero traer a mi primo, tengo pensado ir después de casarnos, tambien quiero estar preparado por lo que quiero aprender artes ninjas—dije serio.

—He escuchado sobre los Zoldyck, era una familia reconocida por su habilidad natural con las artes elementales, también se especializaban en artes oscura, había nigromantes en esa familia, es probable que tú seas uno, según tengo entendido lo empezaras a notar cuando tu magia madure, sabían invocar demonios y tenían pactos con ellos, es seguro que aún lo posean, pero inesperadamente desaparecieron, ahora comprendo el motivo—dijo Narcissa impresionada.

—Bueno eso no lo sabía—dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso tiene solución, después de que se casen, podemos entrar a la habitación que te mencione por siete días, que equivale a siete meses, luego pueden irse a ese lugar y seria tambien como su viaje de luna de miel, conozco a alguien que conoce todo sobre las artes ninjas, es de Rusia y está obsesionado con los ninjas, le escribiré para que venga a enseñarte la teoría y después de la boda lo práctico, tu tambien lo aprenderás Draco, sería bueno que ambos supieran absolutamente todo sobre ese mundo—nos la pasamos hablando de los diferentes métodos de estudios y horarios, además de la boda, despues de cenar Draco me guio a nuestra habitación, al entrar quede sorprendido es hermosa. Es como tener un apartamento, es enorme, la decoración es fascinante, muy moderno.

Por las siguiente dos semanas me la pase aprendiendo absolutamente de todo, fue agobiante y cansado, ya que nunca en mi vida había estudiado tanto, pero no pienso arriesgarme, debo aprender todo lo posible.

—Bien Harry, ahora quiero que me hables de las leyes de nuestro mundo y su historia—dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa, acabo de terminar mi clase de Runas antiguas con Lucius.

—Primero esta el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico, también conocido como Estatuto Internacional del Secreto es una ley en el mundo mágico que se firmó por primera vez en 1689, y luego se estableció oficialmente en 1692. La ley fue establecida por la Confederación Internacional de Magos para salvaguardar a la comunidad mágica de los Muggles y ocultar su presencia del mundo en general, esto se dio debido a que en el siglo XVII, las relaciones entre magos y muggles estaban en su peor momento.

Desde principios del siglo XV, la persecución de brujas y magos se aceleró en toda Europa, por lo que muchos en la comunidad de magos sentían, y con razón, que la oferta para ayudar a sus vecinos muggles con su magia era equivalente a ser voluntario para ir a buscar la leña para su propia pira funeraria: muchos magos y brujas fueron encerrados y condenados a muerte bajo la acusación de brujería, y mientras que algunos como Lissette de Lapin en 1422, lograron usar la magia para escapar, otros como Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington en 1492 no fueron tan afortunados y fueron despojados inmediatamente de sus varitas. Las familias mágicas eran particularmente propensas a la pérdida de familiares más jóvenes, cuya incapacidad para controlar su propia magia era notoria, y los hacía vulnerables a muggles cazadores de brujas.

La persecución generalizada de los niños magos por Muggles, la escalada de los intentos de los muggles para forzar a las brujas y magos para hacer magia para ellos y enseñarles a usar la magia, un creciente número de quemas de brujas, incluidos varios muggles fueron por error quemados como brujas—después de eso le hable de todas las leyes, prohibiciones y el motivo del porque se dieron, de leyes pasamos a política. En la clase de música estoy aprendiendo a leer partituras antes de tocar. Desde que amanece hasta el anochecer me la paso estudiando, Lucius me regalo una pulsera que me ayuda a aprender más rápido, Draco solo está en las clases que él no ha recibido.

Decidí citar a los gemelos, Bill y Charlie, para encontrarme con ellos en el mundo muggle, les pedí encarecidamente que no le dijeran a nadie, Draco se nos uniría una hora después, quiere darme espacio para explicarles todo. En este momento me encuentro esperando fuera del caldero chorreante, en el sector muggle.

—Hola Harry, nos sorprendió tu carta—dijo como saludo Bill, quien me miraba sorprendido igual que los gemelos y Charlie, no los culpo mi apariencia ya empezó a cambiar, según Draco es más refinada y atractiva.

—Estas en problemas hermanito—dijo Fred.

—Nosotros te ayudaremos, aunque no te hables con Ronnie—dijo George.

—Vamos a una cafetería que hay aquí cerca y les contare lo que pasa—dije serio, hace poco encontré en el libro de mi criatura un hechizo que no permitirá que los que les cuente pueda volver a repetirse ni siquiera con Vetiraserum o leyendo sus mentes, se los coloque a Ron y Hermione antes de que se fueran a sus casas y pienso hacerlo con ellos también, la seguridad de mi familia es primero.

Al entrar atrajimos la atención de todos en el local, los ignore y camine hacia la mesa que esta algo oculta, cuando nos acomodamos y pedimos nuestro café. Les conté sobre Draco y mi relación con el desde el primer año, les dije de mi parte arpía, no quería que tantas personas supieran de eso, pero sé que es esencial. Quería contarles primero a Ron y Hermione, pero con lo que dijeron de Draco me enojaron y no quise hablar con ellos de nada.

—Cuando me case seré legalmente adulto y mi magia se duplicará, quería que toda la familia Weasley estuviera presente, pero sé que es algo imposible—dije con seriedad.

—Ya sabíamos que tenías algo con Malfoy, lo vimos en el mapa merodeador, estaremos encantado de asistir a tu boda—dijo por primera vez serio Fred.

—Fleur me hablo de las parejas destinada, me dijo que soy la suya, estaré encantado de ir, si no me equivocó tu prometido debió de haberla invitado, ya que ella me dijo que la acompañara a una boda—dijo Bill con una sonrisa. Draco se ha estado carteando con ella, debido a que su lado veela esta reaccionado más de lo esperado, y quería consejos de ella con respecto a lo que sentía, si hicieron buenos amigos.

—Yo también voy, puedo ser la cuartada de los gemelos, además se armará una grande cuando todos se enteren que te casaste—dijo Charlie sonriendo feliz. Una hora después apareció mi dragón quien se disculpó por la máscara que usa en Hogwarts, lo chicos comprendieron y aceptaron sus disculpas, después de todo insulta a toda la familia. Nos pasamos hablando toda la tarde nos despedimos y les prometí que les daría una invitación, pero en la boda, ellos la quieren de recuerdo, no quiero que nadie se entere y lo arruine todo.

Ya solo quedan una semana para que esté completamente unido a mi dragón, hoy iremos a Gringott, Lucius me pondrá un glamour ya que no queremos que nadie me reconozca.

—¿Estás listo querido? —pregunto Narcissa tranquilamente.

—Sí, ¿Dónde está Draco? —no lo veo desde hace rato, gracias a Merlín he logrado aprender todo lo que Lucius y Narcissa me han enseñado, mañana aprenderé todo lo relacionado sobre el mundo ninja.

—Están esperándonos, dice que necesitan comprar más ropa, para el viaje a Konoha—tendré que sacar más dinero de la bóveda, acepte que Lucius y Narcissa pagaran la boda, pero todo lo relacionado con mis gastos personales y los de Draco los empecé a pagar sacando dinero de la cuenta a la que tengo acceso, al comienzo los padres de mi futuro esposo se negaron, pero soy terco y los convencí. Al bajar nos encontramos con Draco y Lucius, usamos red flu para viajar al caldero chorreante, al salir solo estaban uno cuantos clientes, saludamos con un movimiento de cabeza a Tom y camínanos hasta Gringott.

—Buenos días, me gustaría ver a Bippock—el goblin me miro y nos guio hasta su oficina. Al entrar Bippock nos sonrió, tengo que admitir que fue algo escalofriante.

—Señor Potter lo estaba esperando, tengo lo que me pidió—dijo entregándome una caja de terciopelo.

—Gracias, él es mi prometido Draco Malfoy, sus padres Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy—dije señalándolos y tomando la mano de mi dragón. Ellos solo asintieron.

—¿Y cuál es el motivo de su visita?, pude haberle enviado su encargo—Bippock nos miró curioso.

—Para el ministerio aun seré menor de edad cuando cumpla los quince, estuve pensando y en vez de conseguir un adulto que autorice mi boda, quiero que tú nos case primero, al hacerlo seré legalmente adulto como mencionaste y un trabajador de Ministerio nos podrá casar para que quede registrado y nadie pueda anular mi matrimonio, ya que estaré casado bajo leyes antiguas y bendecida por la magia—en el libro donde habla sobre mi herencia, apareció que si hago este ritual de enlazamiento, mi unión será bendecida por la magia, nada ni nadie podrá romperla, mi alma se fusionara a la de Draco, creando un lazo aún más profundo, dándonos así la habilidad de comunicarnos mentalmente y sentir las emociones del otro.

—¿Es eso posible? —pregunto Lucius impresionado.

—Así es señor Malfoy, como deben saber, las criaturas estamos más ligados a la madre magia que los magos, al hacer esto, ellos sentirán la magia más antigua recorrerlos y aceptarlos, nadie puede romper este vínculo, con gusto oficiare su unión, cuando lo haga sus magias y almas se ligaran, se volverán uno—sonreí feliz, nada impedirá ni romperá lo que se cree ese día.

—Gracias, también me gustaría que le mandaras esta carta al señor Sarutobi, dentro de dos semanas estaremos viajando a Konoha—dije entregándole la carta, me hubiera gustado irme apenas me casara, pero Lucius tiene razón, debo de estar preparado, no quiero que traten de manipularme.

—Por supuesto—después de eso, fuimos a sacar dinero para las compras, Draco tomo lo que considero que gastaría, estoy realmente feliz que pronto tendré acceso a todo mi dinero, no quiero que a mi dragón y mi primo les falte nada.

—Fuiste muy astuto Harry, no se me ocurrió que el Ministerio quisiera anular tu matrimonio, veo que pensaste en todo—dijo Lucius una vez que salimos de Gringott.

—Gracias, conozco al director y sé que eso es lo primero que hará—Lucius sonrió y me miro orgulloso.

* * *

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

 **Pov Sarutobi**

Me encuentro reunido con mis antiguos pupilos, Jiraiya y Orochimaru son pareja desde hace años, aunque se la pasan peleando la mayor parte del tiempo, muchos no comprenden como es que están juntos, todos pensaban que Jiraiya estaba enamorado de Tsunade, pero no es así, tengo que admitir que tienen debilidad por Minato, Jiraiya porque cree que es el de la profecía, Orochimaru porque le permitió hacer sus locos experimentos, con ciertas prohibiciones y Tsunade porque le recuerda su novio y hermano, aunque eso era cuando Minato era diferente, ahora no se parecen en nada, pero ellos no están tan cegados como la mayoría de las personas en Konoha, son inteligente y me he dado cuenta que han estado viendo la verdadera personalidad de Minato, pero su orgullo les impide admitirlo, solo espero que cuando lo hagan no sea demasiado tarde.

Recuerdo que cuando trate de decirles que en realidad Naruto si es hijo de Minato, ellos simplemente dijeron que Minato les dijo que Kushina se acostó con alguien parecido a él, para así engancharle al niño, tengo que admitir que fue astuto cuando dijo eso, después de todo explicaría porque el pequeño se parece al Hokage, eso es otro motivo del porque es odiado, según los aldeanos, su madre era una estafadora y manipuladora que quiso engañar a su querido Hokage.

—¿Qué es eso sensei? —pregunto Tsunade curiosa.

—Es una carta del actual líder del clan Uzumaki, viene a Konoha dentro de dos semanas más o menos—suspire cansado, sé que todos están nerviosos y molestos, pero algo me dice que el líder de este clan, no estará nada contento cuando se entere de la forma en que es tratado su primo.

—No debieron de mandarle esa carta, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, solo tratar de convencer al tipo—dijo Orochimaru.

—Podrían informarle al Hokage, deben de prepararse—dije serio, pero internamente estoy feliz, porque tengo el presentimiento que Naruto no se quedara más tiempo en la aldea, nadie pensó en esa posibilidad, están preocupados preparando arreglos de pagos.

—No te preocupes sensei, nosotros le informamos a Minato—dijo Jiraiya, al instante me quede solo. Mande a llamar a Naruto con Usagi-san, cuando le dije la sonrisa en su rostro fue enorme, dijo que le contaría a su Aniki y se fue. Me preocupa esa relación, pero sé que es un buen chico y no se aprovechara de un niño.

 **Pov Naruto**

Mi primo viene dentro de poco, estoy tan feliz, jugaremos, comeremos ramen, debo de ir a contarles a las únicas personas además del Ojiisan, que se preocupan por mí, ellos se pusieron feliz cuando le dije que mi primo me vendría a ver, espero que se lleven bien. Entre sin que nadie se dé cuenta al complejo, no quiero que me golpeen como la última vez, cuando la casa estuvo a la vista, me fui a la parte de atrás y entre por la ventana del cuarto de mi Sasu.

—Naru ¿qué haces aquí? —lo mire con una gran sonrisa, mi Sasu siempre ha hablado mejor que yo, es muy inteligente.

—Mi pimo viene dento de dos semanas—dije rápidamente, él me sonrió y eso me hizo más feliz.

—No te olvidaras de mí, quiero que seamos amigos por siempre—me miró fijamente.

—Nunca—salte abrazarlo feliz. Nos pasamos hablando hasta que llego Aniki, seguimos platicando hasta que se hizo tarde, siempre me voy antes de que su Oto-san venga, Aniki me dijo que tuviera cuidado.

Los días pasaron rápido, cuando entre a comer ramen, mire con nostalgia como muchas familias comían felices, me senté en el fondo donde nadie me puede ver, sentí mucho dolor al ver como el Hokage entraba con su familia, Ojiisan piensa que no sé qué el Hokage es mi Oto-san, lo escuche hablando con Usagi-san, sé que él me odia como todos en la aldea, mire como besaba la frente de Momo y Memma, abrazando a su esposa, recuerdo que ilusionado fui a buscarlo a su oficina, para contarle que sabía que era mi Oto-san, pero apenas cruce la puerta, lo primero que dijo es que echaran al monstruo, se refería a mí, llore días por eso, no me acerque de nuevo, tengo solo cuatro pero se cuándo debo de mantenerme alejado de lo que me causara daño. Pero no importa ahora tengo un primo que me quiere y viene a verme.

* * *

 **Pov Harry**

Nos fuimos a Francia a realizar todas las compras, mi ángel está feliz, comprando todo lo necesario para nuestra luna de miel, sabemos que el lugar en esta época del año es caliente, por lo que compro ropa de verano.

Hoy viene nuestro maestro de artes ninjas, nos enseñara la teoría y cuando entremos al cuarto, lo práctico, es mucho lo que tengo que aprender, Lucius ya nos está entrenando cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que siempre acabamos adoloridos y con muchos moretones.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Vladimir Ivanov, es un gusto conocerlos señor Potter, señor Malfoy, me gustaría saber qué es lo que saben del mundo ninja, para avanzar a partir—dijo seriamente.

—Lo único que sabemos es lo que Bippock el encargado de manejar mis finanzas me informo—le hable de toda la información que encontró sobre el mundo ninja.

—Sabe lo esencial, profundizare un poco más sobre el asunto, no quiero que le quede dudas, además de que hablaremos sobre las leyes y costumbres, si van al mundo ninja irán preparados, yo viví un tiempo ahí, en una aldea llamada Suna, queda a tres días de Konoha, lo que les enseñare es todo lo que se, espero que no olviden nada, así que tomen apuntes es algo más extensivo—ambos sacamos nuestros cuadernos para tomar notas, a pesar que no es el tipo de Luna de miel que mi hermoso ángel quería, esta emocionado por conocer este mundo y aprender todo lo que pueda de él.

—Empezare con el chakra: Un ninja, al usar su chakra, éste le brinda resistencia y capacidades físicas sobrehumanas para realizar una serie de ataques o movimientos especiales a través de sellos de manos. Todas las técnicas surgen de la unión de dos tipos de energía, una proveniente del cuerpo de cada célula y la otra la espiritual.

El chakra al ser la energía podría afectar la mente y el espíritu del usuario. Debido a que el moldeo de chakra es utilizado siempre en el combate, un ninja debe estar calmado en el mismo.

Las diferentes formas de moldear el chakra dan origen a las distintas técnicas ninjas. Para el moldeo de chakra generalmente se utiliza el sello hitsuji o una versión de este—esta información es parecida a la que me dio Bippock, pero no pienso interrumpirlo.

El chakra utilizado correctamente tiene varias funciones como son: Adherirse a cualquier superficie sólida, Suspenderse en cualquier líquido, Aumentar la velocidad de movimiento o fuerza, en la realización de diferentes ninjutsu: propiedades curativas, como protección, entre otras.

Esta distribuido por igual en todo el cuerpo por unos conductos especializados con nodos para interconectarse, a estos se les denomina puntos de chakra o tenketsus los cuales son 361; al conjunto de estos puntos y a los conductos se les llama "sistema circulatorio de chakra".

Los conductos y tenketsus suelen ser más numerosos en los órganos los cuales suelen estar envueltos de estos. Los tenketsus son los que generan el chakra y comunican los distintos conductos de chakra del cuerpo. En el centro del cuerpo el sistema circulatorio toma la forma de una espiral es en este lugar donde se verifica el proceso de moldeo de chakra.

Cuando se intenta acumular chakra, esta acumulación se realiza al poner la energía en rotación, esto es una acción involuntaria la cual se realiza después de moldear el chakra.

Existen dos formas de rotación del chakra de acuerdo a la dirección que toma, hacia la derecha y la izquierda—la teoría es demasiada, además de hablarnos del chakra, también nos explicó sobre los tipos básicos que se utilizan: fuego, agua, viento, tierra y rayo, pero están los avanzados que en la mayoría de los casos se necesita una barrera de sangre para hacerlos entre ellos están: hielo, madera, lava, cristal, acero, infierno, tormenta, vapor, polvo, explosión, quemar, no estoy seguro que nosotros logremos realizar alguno de estos, pero al menos lo intentaremos. En realidad, hablamos de todas las técnicas que conoce, entre ella esta una donde se abren las puertas en el cuerpo, liberando el máximo potencial.

Menciono los diferentes tipos de países, con los nombres de cada líder, hablo los rangos de las misiones, desde la D que son quehaceres domésticos, desde mi punto de vista, hasta la S que son misiones de asesinatos y capturas.

Fue interesante escuchar sobre los rangos, desde gennin hasta jounin, para finalizar con los Kages, los líderes de cada aldea ninja, cuando llego a esa parte, solo se me vino a la mente el idiota que lastimo y mato a mi tía, sellando a un zorro con gran poder en mi primo. No sé cómo consiguió tanta información.

Hablo de sellos, ninjutsu, ninjutsu elemental, y toda arte ninja conocida, cuando la clase acabo, sentí mi cerebro sobrecargado de tanta información, pero estoy feliz porque me siento más seguro.

—Bien, después de su boda, empezaremos con la practica—dijo Vladimir, para luego despedirse e irse. Los días pasaron realmente rápido, mañana es mi cumpleaños y estoy muy nervioso.

—Vamos a dormir amor—les deseé buenas noches a mis suegros, y subí con mi dragón a nuestra habitación, estábamos tan cansado que apenas tocamos la cama, Morfeo nos reclamó.

* * *

 **Pov Draco**

Siento tanto calor, al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que estoy acostado en el pecho de Harry, el calor proviene de él, está ardiendo en fiebre, cuando iba a levantarme para llamar a mis padres y me ayudaran, Harry grito, está sufriendo, su espalda empezó a sangrar de forma alarmante, es tanta que pareciera que nunca acabaría.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto mi padre, con varita en mano, estaba en shock, reaccione con su voz, me levante, corrí al baño, transforme un peine en balde y lo llene de agua, al llegar junto a mi amor, lo voltee boca abajo y lo empecé a limpiar, cuando mi madre lo toco, grito como si su toque lo lastimara. Sentí arcadas al ver salir huesos de su espalda, piel desgarrándose, todo de forma grotesca, por más que limpio la sangre sigue brotando.

—Está recibiendo su herencia—dije con voz temblorosa. Su cabello creció hasta sus hombros, debido a eso ya no parece un nido de pájaros es hermoso y manejable, su piel se tornó un poco más pálida y delicada, ya había empezado a mostrar signos de su herencia pero ahora se están definiendo más, su cuerpo empezó a tener músculos muy marcados pero no exagerados, lo que me dejo con la boca abierta fueron los indicios de sus alas, son negras con verde como sus ojos, son impresionante, al tocarlas no pude evitar ruborizarme cuando gimió, al parecer es una zona erógena. Palidecí cuando sus huesos se rompieron y soltó otro grito de agonía.

—Relájate hijo, sabes que tenía que pasar por esto, ahora solo debemos de esperar—dijo Padre serio. Les dije a mis padres que nos dejaran solo, después de todo como dijo no había nada que pudiéramos hacer, además de que siento que esta transformación es algo íntimo, no quiero que ellos la presencien. Sus alas crecían poco a poco, hasta que delante de mí, están hermosas y majestuosas, como la de los ángeles que los muggles admiran, en realidad Harry parece un ángel caído.

He estado carteándome con Fleur, últimamente me he estado sintiendo raro, según lo que me escribió, mi parte veela se está mostrando, hable con mis padres y piensan que es debido a que ambos poseen ¼ parte veela, por lo que oficialmente soy mitad veela, según Fleur florecerá cuando me una a Harry, solo que no me saldrán plumas ni pico gracias a Merlín, estoy feliz de descubrir que mi veela escogió a Harry como pareja, tenía miedo que no lo fuera.

Me acosté a su lado, teniendo cuidado de no tocar sus alas y espere que la fiebre bajara, siento los ojos pesados, cuando menos me di cuenta, Morfeo me reclamo.

* * *

 **Pov Harry**

Siento como si una borda de hipogrifos me hubiera aplastado, al abrir los ojos lo primero que note fue a mi hermoso dragón dormido en mi pecho. Me levante con cuidado para no despertarlo, pero me sentí desequilibrado, al mirar mi espalda vi dos enormes alas negras que llegaban hasta el suelo prácticamente las arrastro, observe mis manos y en ella hay garras, me levante y fui a verme al espejo, mi cabello ahora me llega a los hombros, aun esta desordenado, pero del típico elegante y único.

Mi piel es más pálida y para mi gran placer ya no necesito usar anteojos, puedo ver perfectamente. Tengo colmillos, pero no son tan grandes, crecí unos centímetros, estoy seguro que ahora soy unos centímetros más alto que Draco, tengo músculos, no es que antes no tuviera, es solo que ahora son marcados y bien proporcionados, no exagerados como esos muggles que se la pasan en el gimnasio, lo cual agradezco.

—Te ves hermoso—dijo Draco desde la puerta.

—Gracias, ahora debo de retraer las alas, garras y dientes, no puedo estar así en la boda—cerré los ojos e hice lo que decía el libro, desee que todo desapareciera, abrí los ojos cuando escuche a Draco jadear, ya no las tenías, suspire aliviado.

—Me preocupe mucho, tenías tanta fiebre y sangrabas mucho—dijo abrazándome por la espalda.

—Lo siento, en el libro explicaba que iba a ser doloroso, pero no pensé que tanto—sentí como si me quemaran vivo, cada hueso de mi cuerpo fue quebrado y moldeado de nuevo, la espalda fue lo peor sentí como si me desgarraran, claro que no pienso decir eso, suficiente sufrió con lo que tuvo que ver.

—Feliz cumpleaños amor—le sonreí y besé con pasión. Me bañe y vestí, esperé que él hiciera lo mismo y bajamos juntos, no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver el caos, Narcissa esta como loca dando órdenes.

La ceremonia se realizaría en el gran salón, mire impresionado las decoraciones, es hermoso y elegante, las mesas están rodeando la pista de baile, cubiertas por un hermoso mantel negro con beige, el centro de mesa es una hermosa escultura de cristal rojo y plata, de un corazón con alas, dentro del corazón están nuestras iniciales en negro, obviamente nos representa a nosotros, los platos son de plata y hay pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidos de forma artística en ella.

Velas flotantes doradas alumbran el lugar, dándole un aire romántico, hay una escultura de hielo en forma de león con una serpiente enrollada en el cuello, los ojos de los animales, verdes el león, y rojos lo de la serpiente. Telas de sedas decoraban el techo, de color blanca con grises.

El pastel es impresionante, blanco y negro como lo pidió Draco, hermosas mariposas negras lo decoran, van a juego con la decoración del lugar, mi dragón quería que todo fuera blanco y negro, pero Narcissa dijo que al menos algo de color tenía que tener, por lo que escogió el color de las velas y los centros de mesa.

Desayunamos y nos fuimos al estudio, primero nos casara Bippock, el sugirió que esta ceremonia fuera en Stonehenge, está formado por grandes bloques de rocas metamórficas distribuidos en cuatro circunferencias concéntricas.

El exterior, está formado por grandes piedras rectangulares de arenisca que, originalmente, estaban coronadas por dinteles, también de piedra, quedando hoy en día solo siete en su mismo sitio. Dentro de esta hilera exterior se encuentra otro círculo de bloques más pequeños de arenisca azulada.

Encierra una estructura con forma de herradura construida con piedras de arenisca del mismo color. En su interior permanece una losa de arenisca micácea conocida como: el Altar, es el mejor lugar por su antigüedad y la magia que este posee, así estaremos más en sintonía con la madre magia, los muggles aún no saben cómo se formaron esas piedras, que son obras de magos, se dice que el mismo Merlín las uso, así como Morgana para realizar rituales y estos fueran más poderosos, debido a la cantidad de magia que este lugar canaliza, ahora es mucho más, por lo que al momento de casarnos, esta unión será bendecida y protegida por magia antigua y poderosa que existe en nuestro mundo, teniendo como extra la bendición de la madre magia.

Usamos un traslador, a pesar de que está situado a unos pocos kilómetros de la mansión, al llegar nos pidió a Draco y a mí, situarnos en el altar, el resto formaría un circulo a nuestro alrededor, no son muchos los que presenciaran esta ceremonia, solo los Malfoy, Sirius y Remus, que serán testigo, invoco una copa de oro con joyas incrustadas y una daga, empezó a recitar en un idioma que no conozco, tomo la daga y siguió recitando.

—Este enlace que haremos será con la bendición de la madre magia, córtense la mano y echen su sangre en la copa—hice exactamente lo que me dijo corte mi mano y le pase la daga a Draco cuando ambos echamos suficiente sangre en la copa, Bippock nos curó, siguió recitando y nos pidió que bebiéramos, conteniendo la mueca de asco bebí de la copa, para mi sorpresa fue como beber miel, se la pase a Draco quien tambien tomo.

Empecé a sentirme raro, sentí que me conectaba más a Draco, un brillo blanco nos empezó a rodear, creando una burbuja que nos envolvió, una luz salió de mi pecho y entro en Draco, justo cuando entro en mi la que salió de mi dragón, una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, hizo que me doblara del dolor, siento como si me la estuvieran partiendo en dos, desde mi punto de vista fueron horas, pero despues la paz me lleno, mi corazón entro en sintonía con el de mi esposo, oigo su voz en mi mente, no me había dado cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que lo escuche pidiéndome que los abriera, al hacerlo lo mire inclinado sobre mí, me ayudo a levantarme.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunte aturdido.

—Al parecer en su cuerpo habitaba un alma que no era suya, al enlazarse con el señor Malfoy esta fue expulsada y eliminada, por la magia que esta destilaba no cabe duda que era de Voldemort, estoy seguro que se la hizo cuando le dio su famosa cicatriz, aunque ya no la tiene, a pesar de este lamentable percance me alegra notificarle que están oficialmente casados—como me puede decir algo así tan tranquilamente.

—Gracias, me gustaría que hablaremos de lo del alma en otra ocasión—dije con seriedad.

—Por supuesto, ahora me tengo que ir, que la magia los proteja—dijo desapareciendo. Tome la mano de mi esposo, lo bese con devoción, me sorprendí al ver el hermoso anillo, es de oro blanco con gravado en él, una hermosa esmeralda en el centro, mi anillo es igual solo que en vez de una esmeralda tengo un diamante, al instante me di cuenta que representa el color de nuestros ojos. Es un hermoso regalo de la madre magia. Tambien lleva puesta la pulsera que le regale, está es un traslador y me avisara cuando mi dragón esté en peligro, dándome su ubicación y estado físico, es de oro blanco con diamantes incrustado con un diseño elegante y único, perteneció a mi abuelo Charlus.

—Sera mejor que se cambien, hablaremos de lo que ocurrió despues de la boda—asentimos y tomamos el traslador que nos llevaría a la mansión, una vez ahí, nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto, me puse el hermoso traje que mi esposo escogió para mí, los invitados empezaron a llegar, nuestros amigos de Slytherin y sus padres, los Weasley invitados, los Delacourt, algunas amistades importantes de Lucius, Sirius y Remus fueron los últimos, se habían ido a cambiar, ambos se veían bien, Lucius le dijo a mi padrino que podía aparecer como humano, que nadie lo delataría y que empezaría a trabajar para que su nombre quede limpio. En total se hicieron unas cuarenta personas más o menos, pensé que seriamos menos.

—Estamos reunidos para oficiar la unión de Harry James Potter Zoldyck y Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, lo que la magia una, nada lo podrá separar, ¿Están aquí por voluntad? —ambos respondimos que si, despues de eso empezó a recitar el hechizo que nos uniría a los ojos de Ministerio, firmamos lo papeles con plumas de sangre, una copia iría al Ministro y la otra a registro, la original la tendríamos nosotros, el funcionario del ministerio es alguien que le debía un favor a Lucius por lo que no le quedo de otra que casarnos, sin siquiera informar al Ministerio.

En el registro del Ministro aparecerá el apellido Evans, no queremos que nadie además de los invitados se entere de mi verdadero apellido, hay un hechizo de confidencialidad, cada vez que alguien quiera mencionar el verdadero apellido de mi madre, simplemente les será imposible, sin importar la técnica que utilicen, me alegra haber aprendido ese hechizo. Además de que Lucius dará una entrevista oficial de nuestra boda a Rita Skeeter, no pienso esconder mi relación y ella será la indicada para hablar del asunto, tendrá fotos y la exclusiva.

—Felicidades señores Malfoy—dijo sonriendo Fred.

—O será señores Potter—continuo George.

—Gracias y no importa el apellido, igual estamos felizmente casados—sonreí emocionado, mire los dos anillos que mi esposo tiene en la mano y mi sonrisa aumento, el otro es un anillo negro, decorado con mini diamantes negros y uno más grande en el centro, fue un regalo de Sirius, reliquias de la familia Black, según nos dijo, estos anillos solo los usan las parejas que se casan por amor, y debido a que en su familia hasta ahora nadie se ha casado por amor, nadie los había usado, el mío es igual, hacen un hermoso contraste con los anillos que madre magia nos dio, cualquiera pensaría que usar anillos negros es de mala suerte, al menos para los muggles, para los magos es símbolo de lealtad y amor. El diamante negro ayuda a consolidar una relación de pareja.

Aun no completamos nuestra unión, debemos hacer el amor para eso, estoy ansioso. Nos felicitaron todos, Daphne y Pansy están encantadas.

—Fue una hegmosa boda, felicidades—dijo Fleur abrazándonos.

—Gracias por venir, luego me gustaría hablar con usted señora Delacourt—dijo Draco dirigiéndose a la madre de Fleur, ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Pog supuesto—le sonrió y se retiraron.

—Me concedes este baile—dijo Draco sonriendo emocionado, la tome y nos dirigimos a la pista, coloque mis manos en su cuello, el coloco las suyas en mi cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo, sonreí feliz, siento que floto, despues de acabar la primera canción, se nos unieron otras parejas, Fred bailo con Daphne y George con Pansy, Blaise bailaba con la hermanita de Fleur. La fiesta fue un éxito, todos bailaban, reían y comían felices, Draco se fue hablar con la madre de Fleur por lo que aproveché y fui con Remus y Sirius.

—¿Se divierten? —pregunte feliz.

—Por supuesto, no puedo creer que te casaras tan joven, James y Lily deben de estar feliz que encontraras a tu Soulmate, felicidades cachorro —dijo Remus con una sonrisa amable.

—Estoy feliz por ti cachorro, pero tambien preocupado, Remus no quería que te lo contara para no arruinar tu matrimonio, pero Dumbledore ya se enteró que te fuiste y sabe que estas aquí, Petunia les dijo que tres rubios te fueron a recoger, aún no sabe si ir al ministerio, pero la orden vendrá mañana, así que estén preparados—dije con seriedad Sirius, asentí comprendiendo, ya no hay nada que Dumbledore pueda hacer.

—Gracias, le informare a Lucius, de igual forma ya no hay nada que puedan hacer—mañana debo de ir a Gringott para firmar los papeles donde se me hace entrega de todas mis bóvedas, ya que además de la de los Potter, recibiré la de los Zoldyck, por lo que no tendré que preocuparme por el dinero nunca más, Draco dice que debemos invertir, el me informara que empresas son las ideales, por lo que nuestro dinero irá aumentando.

Sin despedirnos porque sería demasiado vergonzoso, dejamos que siguieran la fiesta sin nosotros y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación. Me incline hacia adelante y deje caer un pequeño beso en el cuello de Draco.

Besar la piel de Draco se sentía demasiado bien. Él sabía a gloria.

—Mmm, se siente bien —susurró Draco, arqueando su cabeza hacia atrás y hacia un lado para exponer más de su garganta.

—¿Sí? ¿Te gusta eso, amor? —susurre con voz ronca.

—Sí, quiero más—siseó Draco.

—Entonces podrás tener más—me acerqué más, empecé a desvestirlo lentamente, sé que puedo hacerlo con magia, pero quiero disfrutar este momento.

—Tienes la piel más suave —susurre mientras acariciaba con mi mano el costado de Draco. Mi aliento quedó atrapado en la garganta cuando llegue a la curva del culo de Draco y el haló la pierna hasta el pecho. Mis dedos se deslizaron hacia abajo entre sus nalgas.

Rápidamente retire la mano y la lleve de nuevo hasta el pecho. Por mucho que quería hundirme en sus profundidades sedosas, quería a mi dragónloco por la pasión primero. Moví mi mano bajo la barbilla Draco y acaricié su mandíbula, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Agite la lengua su piel dulce.

—Quiero reclamarte, Draco —susurre en éxtasi, es algo que debo de pedir a pesar de que ya estamos unidos es parte del procedimiento para terminar de acoplarnos.

—¿Me dejaras? ¿Vas a ser mío? —lo mire con devoción.

—Si— Draco respiró hondo, sentí como la magia hacia acto de presencia, cerré los ojos saboreando sus palabras.

—Voy a cuidar de ti por siempre, Draco, voy a darte todo, a amarte, y a mantenerte a salvo de todo daño. Daré mi vida por ti, mi dragón. Lo juro por mi magia—susurre. Draco se quedó inmóvil y miró por encima del hombro. Sus perfectas cejas se juntaron en una profunda concentración, sabe que lo que dije es importante y peligroso a la vez.

—¿Harry? —pregunto preocupado.

—Ssshh, amor—susurre en voz baja mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante y reclamaba sus labios. Gimió y se apoyó en el beso.

Besar a Draco era tan bueno como lamer su piel. Tocarlo era aún mejor. Los suaves y pequeños gemidos de placer que caían de los labios de Draco iban derecho a mi pene, haciendo que se pusiera más dura que el acero.

Acaricie el pecho suave de Draco con la mano cuando lo bese. Su corazón se disparó cuando sentí ponerse como piedra sus pezones bajo las palmas de mi mano. Hice girar mis dedos alrededor de un pezón, acariciando la sensible carne hasta que Draco se estremeció en mis brazos.

—¿Te gusta eso, dragón? —pregunte mientras tiraba en un pezón con los dedos. La única respuesta de Draco fue un lento gemido cuando se arqueó hacia mis dedos, reí suavemente y jugueteé con los dedos de un pezón al otro, dándole el mismo tratamiento.

—Supongo que sí. —susurre complacido.

—Harry, por favor —exclamó Draco, retiré la mano de los pezones de Draco y seguí con mi caricia hacia el vientre plano. Susurre el hechizo que me permitiría entrar en mi dragón sin dificultad y dolor. Draco casi salta fuera de la cama cuando lamí una línea desde sus bolas hasta la parte superior de la ingle. Sonreí y apreté mis manos contra sus caderas, sosteniéndolo contra la cama mientras seguía lamiendo cada pedacito de piel suave que podía alcanzar. Estoy en el cielo y su nombre es Draco.

Empecé a deslizarme en su interior, Draco se quejó, pero no dije nada, me hundí en su dulce cuerpo, empecé a moverme, golpeando una y otra vez su punto dulce, haciendo que vea estrellas, cada vez más rápido y profundo.

—Mi Draco, mi amor—susurre sintiendo mis alas desplegarse y mis colmillos enterraron en el cuello de Draco, sangre dulce y caliente inundo mi boca, grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir como Draco me mordía. Al comienzo sentí un dolor inmenso, pero despues se transformó en placer ambos gemimos y culminamos, lo miré a los ojos y lo que vi me dejo sin aliento sus ojos ya no son grises, sino que ahora son plateados casi blancos. Cuando Draco empezó acariciar mis alas, sentí mis piernas débiles, nunca había sentido tanto placer, cada vez que siento que me toca las alas, un nuevo orgasmo me ataca, moriré a este paso, nos abrazamos fuertemente. Pude ver las luces de colores a nuestro alrededor afianzando nuestro vinculo, volviéndonos uno.

—Mi dulce ángel, vamos a estar tan bien juntos—lance sobre nosotros un hechizo de limpieza.

—Lo sé, juntos nadie nos vencerá—dijo Draco con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Gracias, Draco. Tú me has dado el mundo —susurre, se abrazó con fuerza, le bese la frente y deje que Morfeo nos reclamara. Al despertar lo primero que vi fue a mi esposo, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue su apariencia, al parecer recibió su herencia, su cabello creció ahora le llega hasta la cintura a diferencia del mío el suyo es completamente liso, dos mechones enmarcan su rostro que es fino y delicado, su belleza es etérea, única.

Tiene un tatuaje en el pecho, es realmente impactante de ver, es una espada con dos alas, pero lo que me impresiona son los alambres de púa que la envuelven, sé que la espada es una señal de poder, lucha, las púa son como el sello que mantiene dicho poder, tallada en la espada esta mi nombre, mire mi propio pecho y tengo el mismo tatuaje, pero con el nombre de mi querido dragón.

No son los únicos tatuajes que tenemos, hay otro en costado sobre nuestras costillas, pero en este son solo letras muy raras, pero que comprendo perfectamente, es como un hechizo de protección y localización, tiene la forma de dos dragones entrelazados entre sí en una vara, el mío esta exactamente en el mismo lugar, pero tiene la forma de león.

El ultimo, pero no menos importante es un tatuaje que tiene en el omoplato izquierdo es el escudo de nuestras casas mezclado, puedo ver el de los Malfoy, Potter, Black y Zoldyck, entrelazo y fusionado de una manera que deja sin aliento ver semejante obra de arte, no tengo que verme en un espejo para saber que poseo el mismo.

—Buenos días amor—susurro feliz, sus ojos son de nuevo grises, al parecer solo cambiaron cuando nos acoplábamos.

—Buenos días mi ángel, bañémonos, tenemos que desayunar e ir a Gringott para firmar los papeles y recibir toda mi herencia—me levante y tome su mano, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de su cambio, mire como quedo impactado al verse.

—¿Crees que deba cortarme el cabello? No quiero parecer una chica—esta inseguro, ahora que estamos unidos, puedo sentir absolutamente todas sus emociones y leer su mente.

—Me encanta tu cabello, aunque tus facciones son más finas y delicadas aún se ven masculinas, solo un idiota te confundiría con una, eres hermoso—susurre en su oído abrazándolo por la espalda y no miento, a pesar de los cambios, sus rasgos son los suficiente masculinos para no confundirlo con una chica. Además de que su cuerpo es musculoso, no son exagerados, pero si notables y sé que cuando acabe de crecer será un hombre impactante y solo mío.

—Si te gusta, me lo dejare—nos bañamos y cambiamos, me puse unos jeans azul con una camisa blanca, y converse del mismo color, gracias a Merlín no tuve que luchar con mi cabello, Draco prefirió un pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa negra, se hizo una cola alta dejando solo los dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, al bajar nos topamos con Lucius, Narcissa y para mi grata sorpresa con Sirius y Remus.

—¡Recibiste tu herencia! —exclamo Narcissa encantada.

—No es el único, a pesar de que ya habías recibido tu herencia, al parecer termino de completarse—sonreí mientras nos sentábamos, le platiqué de nuestra salida a Gringott, solo iríamos los dos, debido a que todos tenían otros compromisos.

Sirius viviría aquí con nosotros, al comienzo cuando se lo pedí no acepto debido a los Malfoy, detestaba su forma de ser o mascara como lo llamo, pero una vez los conoció, acepto quedarse. Remus tambien se quedará, Narcissa dijo que los llevaría a los dos de compras, por más que Remus se negó no consiguió hacerla cambiar de parecer, Sirius está encantado.

Lucius ira al Ministerio para hablar con el Ministro, para que reabra el caso de Sirius, según nos informó todo el mundo mágico se enteró de nuestra boda, nos enseñó el artículo, tengo que admitir que Skeeter es buena cuando de inventar historia se trata, nos puso como la pareja de adolecentes enamorados que para evitar ser separados nos casamos jóvenes.

—Bien nos vamos, los veremos en la cena—dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Tomamos polvo flu, para llegar al caldero chorreante, de ahí nos dirigimos a Gringott. Todos nos miraban y señalaban al pasar, mis sentidos están alerta por cualquiera que le quiera hacer daño a mi pareja, nadie se acercó, más bien nos miran embelesados, tenemos que controlar nuestras criaturas de ahora en adelante.

—Los estaba esperando, por favor siéntense, les informare de todo lo que tiene señor Potter, pero primero firme este documento para recibir sus posesiones —lo leí y firme.

—Posee las bóvedas, 1, 3, 5, 20, 25, 28, 55,57,60 y 125. La Mansión Potter, Mansión Zoldyck, Casa de campo en Francia, una cabaña en Rusia, Mansión en Grecia, España y Rusia, una mansión en Konoha y es dueño de dos isla, una está ubicada en el Caribe y la otra es Uzushiogakure, es donde vivían los Uzumaki antes de ser exterminados, diferentes reservas de criaturas mágicas, acciones tanto en empresas mágicas como muggles, entre ellas están la calderos y de fabricación de escobas, estas son solo algunas cosas que posee en esta lista muestra el resto—tome los pergaminos y me sorprendí al ver la cantidad de bienes que poseo, seguimos hablando sobre diferentes bienes y negocios que ahora debo de manejar, ya que además de acciones poseo varias empresas, hasta ahora la han manejado los abogados de la familia, según Bippock él se ha encargado de supervisarlos hasta que yo pudiera encargarme de ellas, la familia Zoldyck son dueños de empresa como: Agricultura-A, Walt Disney Co, Apple Inc y Google, esas son solo las muggles.

—Sobre el alma, tengo muchas dudas—dije serio, Draco me tomo la mano dándome apoyo.

—La única forma de dividir el alma, es creando un horrocrux—nos explicó que era y para que servía, cuando acabo estaba horrorizado y asqueado, gracias a Merlín ya no poseo una parte de ese desgraciado dentro de mí.

—Lo más seguro es que posea más, la familia de su madre conoce todo sobre artes oscuras, ya que hubo muchos nigromantes, si quiere puedo retirar de la bóveda, todo libro que les ayude como descubrir y destruir dichos objetos—eso sería bueno, si no destruimos todos los horrocrux que posea nunca nos libraremos de ese maldito psicópata.

—Te lo agradecería—murmure, debo de informarle a mi familia, se siente bien tener una propia, no solo los Malfoy sino tambien mi padrino y Remus.

* * *

 **Pov Voldemort**

Mis planes de renacer de forma vigorosa se arruinaron cuando ese mocoso idiota no apareció, tuve que utilizar la sangre del chico estúpido que tomo su lugar, despues de todo en el momento que acepto tener un duelo conmigo se convirtió en mi enemigo, rival, claro que fue con ayuda, ya que en mi antigua forma ni siquiera podía manejar una varita.

Esto no hubiera pasado si el idiota de Barty hubiera hecho bien su trabajo, me tomara meses antes que pueda tener todo mi poder. No me queda más que esconderme y esperar el momento adecuado para atacar.

Si eso no fuera poco la mayoría de mi circulo interno me traiciono, pero cuando recupere mi poder, los cazare, torturare y matare de forma lenta y dolorosa. Mire el periódico en mi mano el odio y la rabia emergieron de nuevo, al ver el titular.

 _ **Niño que vivió se casa con el amor de su vida Draco Malfoy**_

Los Malfoy serán los primeros que caerán, despues de semejante traición, permitir que su hijo se casara con mi enemigo es imperdonable, el único que acudió a mi llamado fue Severus, el me mantiene informado de cualquier paso que el viejo da. Por el momento me ausentare, además es bueno, así la periodista estúpida sigue desprestigiando al viejo, lo único que evito que mi día fuera pésimo.

 _ **Albus Dumbledore delira con el surgimiento del señor oscuro**_

Me pregunto cómo se está tomando la noticia de la boda el maldito desgraciado, después de todo no es un secreto que Lucius Malfoy es un mortifago y estoy seguro que debe de pensar que es un plan mío, para creerse sabio es muy predecible, debe de estar tratando de anular el matrimonio en este momento.

* * *

 **Pov Dumbledore**

—Albus debes de hacer algo, debe de estar bajo el imperius—grito Molly preocupada.

—Sabes tambien como yo que no podrían casarse si ese fuera el caso, se casaron porque quisieron—suspire cansado, desde que salió el artículo, todos vinieron a mí, preocupados, estamos en Grimmauld Place, despues de que Sirius escapara le pedí que nos prestara la casa para que fuera el sitio de reunión de la orden.

—No puedo creer que se haya casado con el hurón—gruño molesto Ron, ellos en parte tienen la culpa, por sus celos, se separaron y eso le dio pase libre para que fuera manipulado con facilidad.

—Iré al ministerio para ver si puedo anularlo, Harry es menor de edad por lo que no debe ser válido—sin importar lograre romper ese matrimonio.

—Espero que lo consigas, Ginny esta desconsolada, se la ha pasado llorando, sabes que está enamorada de el—asentí y use la red flu, al llegar al ministerio, fui directo al despacho de Cornelius.

—Te estaba esperando, sabía que aparecería tarde o temprano, bueno desde ya te informo que esa boda no puede anularse—dijo sin siquiera verme.

—Harry es menor de edad, ese matrimonio no es válido—dije con una sonrisa afable.

—El chico fue astuto, no sé cómo, pero le pidió a uno de los goblin que lo casara, tu mejor que nadie sabe que si una criatura mágica lo casa, automáticamente se vuelve adulto, cuando el funcionario del Ministerio oficio el matrimonio, todo estaba dentro de la ley—sonreí de forma forzada porque sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer, además de que si lo caso un goblin lo hizo bajo la bendición de la madre magia por lo que, aunque el ministerio lo anulara, aun seguirían casado, lo único que puedo hacer es hablar con el muchacho y convencerlo de que deje al chico Malfoy.

Solo espero poder conseguirlo, pensaba ir donde los Malfoy, pero sé que no me dejaran entrar, ahora lo único que me queda es esperar que el nuevo año escolar comience.

* * *

El capi me quedo más largo de lo esperado, espero que les haya gustado, lamentablemente no pude meter la parte en que conocen a Naru, debido a que hay muchos detalles que agregare antes de que eso pase, pero 100% seguro que en el próximo capítulo se reunirán.

En mi Facebook puse fotos de los tatuajes, el cabello, y los anillos, para que se le haga más fácil imaginárselos.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	13. Chapter 13 Konoha

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 ** _Parsel -"Hola"_**

 ** _Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus_**

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

Otro idioma "Hola"

Recuerdos, visiones _[Hola]_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 Konoha**

 **Pov Harry**

Hoy partimos a Konoha, Vladimir nos hizo el favor de darnos su traslador, el cual nos dejara en Suna, de ahí nos tomara tres días viajar a Konoha, estuvimos pensando por mucho tiempo en el transporte y decidimos usar un carruaje negro tirados por Abraxan y un Thestral como guía, por suerte el traslador de Vladimir es especial, ya que él lo usaba para trasportar mercancía, lo único que nos advirtió es que estos estarán indispuestos por unos días, por lo que debemos de esperar hasta que estén estables.

—¿Están seguro que llevan todo? —volvió a preguntar Narcissa, para ella solo han pasado siete días, para nosotros fueron siete largos y duros meses, donde nos perfeccionamos en todas las artes marciales conocida, incluyendo las artes ninjas. En ese tiempo nuestro cuerpo se tonifico y crecimos un poco. Solo recordar la tiranía que se cometió contra nosotros me da escalofrió.

 _[Acabamos de regresar de Gringott, despues de solicitar una tarjeta mágica, la cual es muy parecida a la muggle, solo que está hecha de cristal y funciona aplicando un poco de magia en ella, como huella dactilar, la mayoría de los vendedores tienen una piedra tambien de cristal con una ranura, la tarjeta se pasa por ella y se registra lo gastado metiendo la contraseña correcta, dependiendo de la cantidad de dinero que posee el mago, es el color de la tarjeta, amarilla es para los que tiene bajos ingresos, verde ingreso medio y la negra es para lo que poseen altos ingresos en sus cuentas, esa es la que tenemos nosotros, además de que solicitamos tambien las bolsas mágicas, que nos permiten sacar efectivo tanto muggle como mágico y para mi grata sorpresa tambien del tipo de dinero que usan en el mundo ninja._

 _Bippock prometió buscar y mandarme los libros que nos ayudaran a buscar los horrocrux, no pienso permitir que ese desgraciado mate a mi familia, por lo que debemos de averiguar si tiene de esas cosas para sobrevivir, una vez las destruyamos todas, podremos matarlo, sin temor de que regrese de nuevo._

— _Harry, Draco, los estábamos esperando, empezaremos a entrenar hoy—asentimos y nos fuimos a cambiar, apenas entramos, la tortura empezó._

 _Lucius decidió que empezaríamos con una rutina de ocho semanas, luego aumentaríamos la intensidad, son tres sesiones de pesas por cada semana, esto es para que nuestro cuerpo esté preparado para aprender: Muay Thai, Kick Boxing, MMA, Kung Fu y otras artes marciales._

 _El plan de entrenamiento combina 3 días de pesas con 3 días de running que debemos alternar con nuestros entrenamientos de artes marciales. Podremos realizar una sesión de pesas o de running después del entrenamiento o aprovechar días que no practiquemos artes marciales para realizar las rutinas de pesas y correr._

 _Estos ejercicios no serían tan complicados si no fuera por la gravedad del lugar, solo levantar un pulgar, agota mis energias._

 _Los objetivos que desea lograr en esta semana son los siguiente:_

 _Núcleo potente_

 _Para lograrlo haremos ejercicios para el core, que consiste principalmente en trabajar el tronco. Un tronco fuerte nos ayuda a soportar mejor los golpes del oponente y aumenta nuestra potencia, lo que nos ayudará a dar golpes más demoledores. Nuestra magia se fortalecerá y se hará más peligrosa y potente._

 _Mejorar el equilibrio_

 _El equilibrio, tan comprometido en las artes marciales ya que es necesario combinar golpes de puños con patadas y técnicas defensivas nos ayudará a hilar más fino nuestras técnicas. Ahora con respecto a nuestra magia nos ayudara a que este estable._

 _Y por último aumentar nuestra resistencia_

 _Cuando se está cansado bajas la guardia y empeoras tu técnica. No solo hay que aguantar en cualquier circunstancia, si no que debemos hacerlo en las mejores condiciones. Entrenar nuestra resistencia ayuda a nuestro cuerpo a administrar mejor la energía durante el combate, además no hay nada más desmoralizador para un adversario que un luchador que nunca baja la guardia, ¿cómo nos ayuda mágicamente? simple, nuestras reservas aumentaran considerablemente._

 _Lucius nos dijo que estos serían los primeros objetivos, cuando acabáramos estas ocho semanas, implementaría nuevos ejercicios, ya empezó a enseñarnos la siguiente fase de nuestro entrenamiento. El cuarto por fuera es normal, pero por dentro es enorme, ni siquiera sé dónde termina, se adapta a nuestras necesidades parecido a la sala de los menesteres, pero solo la persona a cargo puede hacerlo._

 _Las semanas pasaron más rápido de los esperado, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, entrenábamos sin descanso, solo descansando para comer, no me gusta ver a mi dragón tan cansado y adolorido, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer si queremos vencer a Voldemort, tenemos nuestro propio cuarto, apenas tocamos la almohada caemos dormidos, para empezar de nuevo la misma rutina al día siguiente._

 _Las siguientes semanas fueron peores, llego Vladimir y nos empezó a enseñar a controlar nuestro chakra, debido a que no es algo que nosotros manejemos con naturalidad, como la magia, nos costó mucho realizar todos los ejercicios que nos puso desde escalar arboles hasta caminar sobre el agua, de ahí pasamos a ver a cuáles elementos somos afines, debido a nuestra naturaleza de criaturas, podemos controlarlos todos._

 _Llevamos cinco meses entrenado, no solo físicamente sino intelectualmente, Lucius me hizo aprender correctamente todos los hechizos y lecciones que nos dieron en Hogwarts, además de que estamos adelantando para el quinto curso, donde más esta empeñado que aprenda y no falle es en pociones, dice que ningún yerno suyo será inútil en una rama tan importante._

— _Estoy muerto, prométeme que por lo menos nos quedaremos lo que resta del mes en Konoha, quiero relajarme y descansar—exclamo Draco agotado._

— _Prometo que descansaremos—le sonreí con cariño y besé su frente para luego dormir y descansar las míseras cinco horas que nos dan._

 _Los siguientes días además del entrenamiento físico, Lucius me enseño como manejar una empresa y saber negociar, le comenté de la deuda que Konoha tiene con mi familia, me aconsejo que los escucharas y creara una forma de pago que beneficie a ambas partes._

 _De esa forma me ganare aliados y podre vengarme mejor del desgraciado que mato a mi tía, al acabar los siete meses, podíamos pelear contra cinco oponentes a la vez, no somos invencibles, despues de todo solo aprendimos y entrenamos siete meses, pero lo que nos hace letales es la combinación de nuestra magia con estas artes, ahora podemos ir a Konoha sin temor alguno, conocemos más de su mundo del que ellos conocen sobre el nuestro y si es que saben de nuestra existencia._

 _Fue una grata sorpresa darnos cuentas que gracias a todo este entrenamiento somos muy rápidos, fuertes y letales, solo con siete meses tuvimos este avance, me pregunto cómo será nuestro nivel, entrenando por dos años]]_

—No te preocupes madre, todo lo que necesitamos ha sido empacado y cargado al carruaje, si tenemos algún tipo de dificultad nos comunicaremos por los espejos de doble sentido que nos regaló tío Sirius—dijo Draco algo desesperado de tanta insistencia, Sirius logro conseguir cuatro espejos dobles sentido para que todos estuviéramos comunicados, Draco y yo usamos el que era antes suyo y de mi padre. El resto lo tienen Lucius, Narcissa, Remus y el. Lo único que en esta ocasión fueron adaptado para que pudiéramos comunicarnos entre los seis y no solo dos personas, que es como en realidad funcionan.

—Sé que ya eres un hombre casado y que se deben de cuidar entre ustedes, pero solo tienen quince años eres mi niño, ambos lo son ahora—le sonreí con cariño, es bueno sentirse aceptado y querido, los Weasley son como mi familia, pero con los Malfoy me siento más cómodo, ya que al estar casado con su hijo me hace más cercano a ellos de lo que sería con los Weasley.

—Es hora de irnos, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, prometo que llamaremos—dije abrazándola, al igual que a Lucius. Después de que Draco se despidiera subimos al carruaje y activamos el traslador que fue adherido, sería un viaje algo turbulento, debido a las criaturas, pero que no hay ningún peligro de despartición.

Sentí la misma sensación de cuando viajamos a la mundiales, solo que más potente, la única ventaja es que estamos dentro del carruaje, cuando la presión cedió y todo se dejó de mover, abrí la puerta y una ola de calor me golpeo, estamos en un desierto, pensé que nos dejaría en la aldea, mire alrededor y suspire aliviado cuando logre ver lo que parece ser la entrada a Suna.

—Debí de buscar ropas más frescas—suspiro Draco soplándose sofocado, su cabello que antes lo tenía en media cola, lo soltó para hacerse una cola alta. Baje para ver cómo están nuestras criaturas, suspire aliviado al verlas algo desorientadas, pero bien.

—Tendremos que esperar que las criaturas estén menos confusas para que nos puedan guiar al menos hasta la aldea, Vladimir dijo que no pueden hacer viajes largos hasta que se reponga, pero estoy seguro que podrán llevarnos a Suna—entramos y esperamos, por suerte dentro está adaptado para tener un ambiente reconfortante, gracias a un hechizo podemos evitarnos la ola de calor. Es como la tienda del torneo, solo que el carruaje es como un departamento enorme y elegante, lo bueno es que no tendremos que buscar donde dormir.

—Lo primero que haré será explorar el lugar ¿Cómo crees que sea? Nunca he estado en una aldea ninja—dijo Draco emocionado, sonreí porque a pesar de que quería ir a Venecia en nuestra luna de miel, está entusiasmado con la idea de conocer este lugar.

—No lo sé, pero según la descripción que nos dio Vladimir, la mayoría de las aldeas ninjas son muy naturales, no hay tanta tecnología ni vehículos como en el mundo muggle—murmure tomando su mano y halándolo hasta que estuvo sentado en mi regazo, me encanta tenerlo en mis brazos, algo que descubrimos en nuestro entrenamiento, es que las visiones de Draco ahora son constante y puede echar un vistazo al futuro de cualquier persona, con mucha claridad, cuando se trata de nuestra familia, las cosas son diferentes ya que nunca es concreto, como paso en el torneo. Además, ahora no son solo sueños, sino que puede hacerlo despierto mi único temor es que cuando lo hace, se olvida de su entorno y eso puede ser peligroso.

—Sera un cambio, despues de todo a pesar de que en el mundo mágico no hay tecnología como el muggle, la magia nos ha creado un mundo moderno a nuestra manera por supuesto—murmuro contra mi cuello, causándome cosquillas, lo abrace con fuerza y bese su cabeza, nunca me cansare.

—Lo sé, tenemos que hablar con el Kage de esta aldea, para que nos permita quedarnos unos días, antes de partir a Konoha—fue lo primero que nos dijo Vladimir que teníamos que hacer.

—Lo que quieres decir, es que iras donde el Kage mientras yo exploro el lugar—murmuro pasando un dedo por mi pecho, rodé los ojos y asentí, no puedo negarle nada.

—Solo ten cuidado, iré a ver si ya podemos movernos—Draco se levantó y dijo que iría a prepararnos te. Al salir mire el estado de los animales, están un poco nerviosos, pero aun nos pueden llevar a la aldea, me acerque al Thestral y murmure en su oído, fue una sorpresa enterarme que estas criaturas tienen un alto sentido de la orientación a pesar de nunca haber visitado el lugar, según Remus es debido a que están criaturas en particular pueden comunicarse con seres del otro mundo, a un nivel astral. Entre de nuevo al carruaje, puse la mano en una piedra con runas gravadas en ellas, esta me permite comunicarme con el Thestral, el cual posee la otra en el cuello.

El carruaje fue un regalo de bodas de Vladimir, Draco quedo encantado, tengo que admitir que tambien estoy fascinado. Podemos ver todo a nuestro alrededor gracias a un hechizo, que hace que los costados y el frente del carruaje se vuelvan trasparente, como ventanas amplias, claro que solo nosotros podemos verlos a ellos, los que nos vean pasar, solo verán un carruaje completamente negro con detalles dorados.

—Ten amor, veo que ya nos estamos moviendo, aunque un poco lento ¿no crees? —me dio la taza de té, mirando curioso por la única ventana que los ninjas pueden ver, cuando llegamos a la entrada de Suna, la cara de horror y fascinación de las personas que la custodiaban no me sorprendieron. Uno de ellos, se acercó a nuestra ventana, con recelo y cautela.

—¿Qué se les ofrece? —pregunto con mucho nerviosismo y miedo.

—Me gustaría hablar con el Kage de esta aldea, nuestros animales están cansado y necesitamos quedarnos unos días antes de seguir nuestro viaje—asintió y se fue hablar con uno de los ninjas que están cerca, el cual desapareció en una bola de humo, esperamos unos quince minutos, antes de recibir autorización, al entrar, quede fascinado, es como si las casas y edificios estuvieran hechos de arena, las personas se apartaban con miedo de nuestra carruaje, en realidad solo los que podían ver el Thestral, los demás estaban fascinados con los Abraxan.

La aldea está rodeada por una gran muralla, la cual impide la entrada y salida de las personas a menos que lo hagan por donde nosotros pasamos, toque la runa y le ordene al Thestral instalarse en el sector vacío donde no hay muchos edificios, eso les dará a nuestras criaturas tranquilidad.

—Antes de ir a explorar, alimentare a las criaturas, me hubiera gustado que trajéramos a un elfo—suspiro Draco, le sonreí con amor, no trajimos porque serian demasiadas criaturas y el riesgo a que termináramos dejando nuestras partes en Inglaterra sería más real.

—Iré con el Kage, me avisas donde estarás ¿De acuerdo? —algo de lo que estoy inmensamente agradecido es que podemos comunicarnos mentalmente y sentir nuestras emociones, sin importar lo lejos que estemos, despues de todo estamos unidos en mente, alma y corazón. Lo bese con pasión, ya que no sabemos si será bien visto, ya que según las costumbres de algunos países asiáticos las muestras de afecto en público no es algo que se acepte, sin importar la pareja, pero como estamos en el mundo ninja no sabemos cómo es aquí.

Al bajar vimos a muchos aldeanos mirarnos descaradamente, en serio es realmente incomodo, nos ven como la si no fuéramos de este mundo, me dirigí con el ninja que nos habló.

—¿Me podría llevar con el Kage? —pregunte cortésmente. Tuvimos que aprender hablar japonés, mandarín y coreano, ya que no sabíamos que idioma hablarían los ninjas, aunque Vladimir nos dijo que era el japonés, Narcissa no quiso arriesgarse y nos hizo estudiar los otros dos.

—Hai, sígame—mire como Draco empezó alimentar al Thestral sin importarle la mirada de terror de los niños al ver la carne desaparecer de la nada, pobres deben de estar tan confundidos. Espero que este Kage no sea difícil de tratar.

* * *

 **Pov Draco**

Despues de alimentar a todas las criaturas, los Abraxan solo quisieron beber whisky de malta, a diferencia del Thestral que se comió toda la carne que le di, entre de nuevo al carruaje para lavarme las manos y salir a explorar esta aldea, me encanta atraer la atención de las personas, no niego que eso aumenta mi ego, más por las miradas que estoy recibiendo, admiración y embelesamiento.

Me pase recorriendo el lugar, hasta que llegue a un área donde muchos niños jugaban, bueno no todos, un pequeño pelirrojo está sentado solo, mirando con tristeza y anhelo a los otros niños, mire sorprendido como los adultos lo miraban con desprecio y odio.

Muchos mientras caminaba intentaron acercarse para hablar conmigo, pero una mirada les dio a entender que no me interesa, me acerque al pequeño y lo mire, esperando alguna reacción, no me gusto cuando se encogió, es como si tratara de protegerse, necesito ver su futuro, lo más que puedo ver son como cinco años, pero para eso necesitó saber su nombre.

—Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? —hable con suavidad para que no se asuste. Me miro sorprendido y maravillado.

—¡Eres un ángel! me llamo Gaara, tengo cuatro años—admito que me sentí sumamente halagado, cerré los ojos y me enfoqué en su futuro, lo que vi me dio rabia y tristeza, no puedo permitir que este pequeño pase por todo eso, me pregunto si me lo puedo llevar, siento que debo de protegerlo.

—No, pero gracias, me llamo Draco, te gustaría ir a comer conmigo, aunque tienes que mostrarme donde—sonreí con cariño, es tan tierno, aunque no me gusta esas enormes ojeras, es como si no hubiera dormido en meses.

—Hay un restaurante aquí cerca—me he dado cuenta que, a pesar de su edad, habla bien, aunque lento.

—Vamos entonces—dije dándole la mano, ver esa mirada de sorpresa y anhelo, fue algo muy doloroso. Cuando íbamos caminando no me pasó desapercibido las miradas de odio y asco que todos los aldeanos le mandan, me da tanta rabia, pero si en algo soy bueno es en lanzar miradas, es gratificante ver como se asustan y se apartan.

—Es aquí—murmuro señalando y apretando mi mano fuerte, porque presiento que no es bienvenido. Al entrar mis sospechan se confirmaron cuando el dueño del lugar lo miro de forma desagradable, Gaara solo se pegó más.

—Buenos días, quiero que me traiga lo mejor de la casa—lo mire con superioridad y me senté en una de las mesas con Gaara en mis piernas. _"Harry te necesito, si no vienes ahora te juro que cruciare a todos estos estúpidos muggles"_ respire profundo, tratando de relajarme.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas de tu vida? —pregunte con suavidad.

—Mi Oto-san es el Kazekage, no me quiere, siempre me grita diciendo que soy un inútil, que debo de ser fuerte para ser un arma, no lo comprendo soy persona no arma ¿Cierto? Tengo dos hermanos, pero a ellos no les gusta estar conmigo y la única persona que pensé que me quería dijo que me odia por haber matado a Kaasan, dijo que no debí de haber nacido—la mirada confusa y triste me oprimió el corazón, que clase de personas pueden tratar así a un hermoso bebe.

—No cariño, no eres un arma, no conozco a tu familia, pero supongo que ellos solo están confundidos, eres un niño muy bueno e inteligente, solo que ellos no saben lo que se pierden—le dije acariciando su cabello.

—Hola amor, lamento llegar tarde—me miro preocupado, supongo que mis emociones en este momento no son agradables.

—Aquí tiene señor—dije el aldeano viéndonos maravillado, mire el plato y tengo que admitir que se ve apetitoso.

—Come corazón, por cierto, él es mi esposo Harry—le sonrió con nerviosismo y titubeante como temiendo ser rechazado.

—Hola pequeño, un gusto conocerte—dijo Harry sonriéndole con cariño.

—"Quiero quedármelo, su futuro es horrible Harry, lo trataran como un arma, ya lo hacen"—dije hablando en nuestro idioma.

—"Amor, sabes que no podemos adoptar a cada niño que veas que tendrá un futuro terrible" —susurro con suavidad.

—"En primera, Potter, no miro el futuro de todos los niños que conozco y si al menos viera que alguna persona lo ayudara, protegerá y amara como se merece, no me entrometería, lo maltrataran tanto física como psicológicamente" —aún no está convencido. Estire mi mano, al instante la tomo, tengo el mejor esposo del mundo, sé que está preocupado, no quiero que piense que estoy enojado con él, pero si tengo que llamarlo por su apellido para que me tome en serio, lo hare.

* * *

 **Pov Harry**

—"Lo quiero Potter"—hice una mueca al volver escuchar mi apellido, sabe que odio que haga eso y lo hace cuando quiere darme a entender que habla en serio. Bueno supongo que si logramos convencer a sus padres.

—"Quiero que me muestres lo que viste, para que me llames por mi apellido, debió de ser muy malo" —al instante diferentes escenarios se presentaron ante mí, ninguno me tranquilizo, su vida será miserable y muy dolorosa.

—"¿Quiénes son sus padres?" —pregunte con frialdad, no puedo evitar pensar en lo que tuve que pasar con los Dursley, no quiero que pase por eso, además lo suyo es muchísimo peor, porque no tendrá a nadie, estará solo.

—"Es el Kazekage, su madre murió"—me mordí el labio, es más complicado de lo que pensé, pero si lo que vi de ese hombre no es erróneo, hará cualquier cosa por dinero.

—"Tengo una idea, no sé si funcionara, solo espero no equivocarme" —despues de todo si mi dragón quiere que cuidemos de este niño, eso haremos.

—Oye Gaara, ¿quieres dulces? —pregunto con una sonrisa tierna, verlo con el pequeño me hace pensar en que esta sería la estampa cuando tengamos nuestros propios hijos. Pagamos y nos dirigimos al carruaje, tome una piedra y la transforme en un cofre, use la bolsita de dinero mágico para pedir 500 galeones, además de diamantes, esmeraldas, perlas, rubíes, sonreí al ver que el cofre se llenó, tome una bolsita y en ella metí varios galeones y joyas, primero tentarlo, estoy seguro que no podrá resistirse. Encogí el cofre y me dirigí a la sala, Draco estaba sentado con Gaara en sus piernas leyéndole un cuento.

—"Pregúntale si quiere vivir con nosotros, no quiero que te desilusiones si él prefiere quedarse aquí" —si el pequeño quiere, nos iremos a Konoha mañana. Con la poción energizante que le dimos a las criaturas, solo necesitan una noche de descanso.

—Gaara ¿Te gustaría vivir con Harry y conmigo? —mire expectante al pequeño.

—Hai, pero mi Oto-san no me dejara—susurro triste.

—Si hablo con él y lo convenzo ¿Te vendrías con nosotros?, tendrías que despedirte de tus hermanos ya que no volveremos aquí en un buen tiempo—murmure con seriedad, no quiero que piense que solo lo llevaremos de paseo.

—No tengo de quien despedirme, mis hermanos no me quieren, pero igual les diré adiós—susurro con una mirada triste.

—Voy hablar con tu Oto-san—besé a Draco con amor y le di un beso en la frente a Gaara quien me miro sorprendido.

Camine de nuevo hacia las oficinas del Kazekage, una vez ahí, solicite una reunión con fines lucrativos.

—Hay algo más que necesite Harry-san—lo que no pude decirle a mi dragón es que para quedarnos tuve que pagar, pero fue una miseria, es decir lo que suele gastar Draco en Hogsmeade, pero que al parecer es una pequeña fortuna en este lugar, además de que pague con dinero que utilizan aquí, hay varias personas reunidas, si las lecciones que nos dio Vladimir no son erróneas, estas personas son miembros del consejo, más fácil para mí.

La primera vez que vine hablar con él, me pregunto dónde conseguí las criaturas que poseemos, obviamente no le dije, no pensaba arriesgar a las criaturas mágica con ellos.

—Como le comenté vengo con mi esposo, el cual se encariño con un niño, hay una posibilidad de que sus padres me transfiera la custodia, pagare lo que sea—la avaricia que apareció en la mirada de estas personas fue repugnante, no me siento bien comprando a Gaara, pero sé que es la única forma que podemos llevárnoslo sin ningún problema.

—Bueno tendrá que pagarnos 50,000,000 millones de Ryo—dijo el Kazekage con una sonrisa.

—Me parece bien, el niño del cual mi esposo se encariño se llama Gaara, no se su apellido—sonreí al ver como el Kazekage se enfurecía.

—Es mi hijo, no está a la venta—siseo con los dientes apretados, me di cuenta que lo enfureció no tener el dinero que pidió.

—Ni siquiera por esto—tome el saco y lo lance a la mesa, los galeones y joyas se regaron por esta, todos jadearon sorprendidos. Sé que ellos no conocen los galeones, lo que ellos ven, es oro y piedras preciosas.

—Es mucho, ¿porque quiere pagar tanto por el niño? —pregunto con sospecha uno de los miembros del consejo.

—Como mencione antes, mi esposo se encariño con el niño, que les puedo decir, nunca le he negado un capricho, si eso no es suficiente, le daré un cofre lleno de lo mismo—dije sacando el cofre, lo agrande y abrí para que ellos vieran el contenido.

—E…eso, es mucho, véndelo Kazekage-sama con este dinero podemos conseguir mejores armas y más estables—todos asintieron dándole la razón, me mordí la lengua para evitar maldecirlo, como se atreven hablar del pequeño como si fuera un arma, me siento sucio haciendo este tipo de negocios, pero si con esto alejo a Gaara de estos idiotas, estaré mas que feliz.

—Está bien, arreglare los papeles, si me espera un momento—asentí, no sin antes decirle exactamente que quería que dijera, no pienso arriesgarme a que intente quitárnoslo despues, lo leí detenidamente una vez que vi que esta exactamente como quería, ambos firmamos.

—Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted—le sonreí con falsedad y me fui a buscar a mi dragón, justo cuando iba saliendo escuche a uno de esos idiotas, decir feliz, que se habían desecho del monstruo, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no matarlo.

Cuando llegue mire a Gaara dormido, suspire aliviado, apenas amanezca nos largaremos de este lugar.

—Despiértalo, debe de recoger sus cosas y despedirse, nos iremos antes de que salga el sol—la sonrisa radiante que mi amado esposo me dio, me quito el sabor amargo de la boca, y olvide por completo el mal trago que pase, lo despertó y fueron donde vive el pequeño, por mi parte, me serví cerveza de mantequilla para relajarme un rato mientras regresan.

* * *

 **Pov Draco**

Estoy realmente feliz, me dirigí con Gaara a su casa, al entrar estaban dos niños y un chico, de unos veinte años, quienes se levantaron al vernos.

—Vengo a despedirme—susurro Gaara muy bajo.

—¿De qué hablas? Acaso el Kazekage-sama te dio autorización de irte—dijo con frialdad el chico.

—El Kazekage me concedió la custodia de Gaara, solo vino a despedirse, si quieres recoger algo, ve ahora pequeño, te esperare—asintió y subió a su habitación, mire como los niños salieron de la casa por orden de su tío, así es como lo llamaron sin siquiera despedirse de Gaara.

—Para que vea que soy buena persona, déjeme decirle que Gaara lleva un demonio dentro de él, es un monstruo que solo le traerá desgracia—antes de que pudiera siquiera maldecirlo se fue, maldito desgraciado.

—Ya estoy listo—lo mire y mi corazón se estrujo al ver que solo trae una pequeña mochila.

—¿Qué es lo que traes ahí, corazón? —pregunte con ternura.

—Son unos lápices de colores, los compre con mis ahorros—sonreí forzadamente y respire profundo para evitar maldecir a todos en esta maldita aldea. Me dolió ver la desilusión en su rostro cuando empezó a buscar a sus hermanos, se despidió de su tío, pero este solo lo miro con frialdad, sin que se diera cuenta le lance un hechizo que lo mantendrá con fiebre y delirios por días, es lo mínimo que se merece, regresamos al carruaje.

Harry nos recibió con una hermosa sonrisa, no me pasó desapercibido que Gaara no trajo ropa, y temo la respuesta si le pregunto, por lo que agarre un pijama de la ropa que compramos para el primo de Harry, ya que no sabemos si nos quedaremos todo el mes en Konoha, pero si es como Suna, prefiero que viajemos a Venecia una vez que resolvamos todo aquí.

—Buenas noches Gaara—dijo Harry con una hermosa sonrisa, despues de que el pequeño salió con un pijama.

—Yo no duermo—susurro bajito.

—¿Por qué no duermes cariño? —pregunte con suavidad.

—Kaasan no me deja—nos miró con temor como esperando una reprimenda.

—¿Dónde está ella? —pregunto Harry preocupado.

—Aquí—dijo señalando su cabeza, no comprendo.

—¿Me dejas ver? —pregunte suavemente.

—Hai—mire a Harry, quien se ve pensativo.

— _ **Legeremens—**_ al entrar en su cabeza, no esperaba encontrarme en un desierto, una criatura estaba en medio de toda esta desolación.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste? —gruño furioso.

—Eso no importa, solo vengo aquí a contactar algo, ahora que lo sé, me hare cargo—Salí sin siquiera darle tiempo de contestar, coloque mis manos en su cabeza y utilizando mi magia bloquee la comunicación y cualquier tipo de contacto entre ellos, es solo temporal mientras busco la manera de arreglar esto, ahora comprendo porque es tratado así y si esto es un reflejo de lo que está pasando el primo de Harry, siento lastima por Konoha.

* * *

 **Pov Harry**

—Hable con ella, porque no te vas a dormir, mañana nos iremos a Konoha—el asintió y se fue.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunte serio.

—Lo que tiene dentro es un bijuu, el cual tuvo la grandiosa idea de torturar a un pequeño de cuatro años, presiento que Aries está pasando por lo mismo—no pude evitar cerrar los puños y respirar profundo, si encuentro que lo están maltratando, los exprimiré y desearan no haberlo tratado así.

—Vamos a dormir, tenemos que levantarnos temprano, con el carruaje llegaremos al amanecer del día siguiente, no en tres días como es previsto—suspire agotado, tome la mano de mi esposo, para ir a nuestra habitación pero antes fuimos a ver como esta nuestro pequeño Gaara, al asomarnos sonreímos al ver que dormía profundamente, solo pensar que un bijuu no le permitía tener una vida normal, es molesto, no sé si el que mi primo tiene lo está torturando de alguna forma pero debemos de encontrar la manera de evitar que esto siga pasando, el hechizo que le puso Draco no durara por lo que debemos de solucionarlo una vez regresemos a casa.

Nos levantamos prácticamente de madrugada, fui a ver a las criaturas todas están más que despiertas, las alimente y le dije al Thestral nuestro próximo destino, una vez que estuvimos listo para partir, toque la runa, al instante empezamos nuestro viaje, volamos encima de Suna sin que nadie se percatara de nuestra presencia, a esta velocidad llegaremos cuando lo teníamos previsto.

—Hice te, desayunemos una vez que Gaara despierte, aún es muy temprano—dijo Draco, sonreí ante esto.

—¿Quién hará el desayuno? —recuerdo que la primera vez que me entere que Draco sabia cocinar me sorprendí, después de todo, nunca le ha gustado hacer limpieza o cualquier quehacer, cuando le pregunte, dijo que tomo clases de cocina en el mundo muggle, que le fascinaban porque era parecido a realizar pociones, con la única y magnifica diferencia que podía probar lo que realizaba.

—Ya empecé a sacar los ingredientes, tu dedícate a poner en orden los documentos que utilizaras contra los de Konoha, recuerda lo que dijo padre, cara de póker—me miro con una sonrisa burlesca, Lucius me ha estado ayudando, debo de verme frio y distante, seré como los Malfoy delante del mundo mágico, después de todo, ellos son unos fríos, insensibles y racistas, me dijo que si logro comportarme frio y serio, me veré más maduro y no como un niño, después de todo solo tenemos quince y lo que menos quiero es que el desgraciado que mato a mi tía, crea que puede manipularme, así que recibí clases para comportarme como todo un hombre de negocios, ahora puedo ser un bastardo frio si la situación lo requiere, me siento tan Malfoy, eso me encanta, despues de todo mi familia vive de mascara y ahora tambien yo.

Son muchas los clanes que me deben dinero: el clan Uchiha, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Namikaze, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Nara, Aburame, Senju, Sarutobi, Shimura, tambien varios civiles.

No solo Konoha le debe a los Uzumaki, sino tambien otras aldeas, Kumogakure no Sato o mejor conocida como la aldea oculta entre las nubes, Kumo. El clan Uzumaki les proporciono varios sellos de defensa, así como jutsus, hay varios contratos con clanes de esa aldea que no han sido debidamente pagados. Tendré que hacerle una visita al Raikage una vez termine con Konoha, quiero mostrarles a estos ninjas que nadie se burla de mi clan y sale ileso en el proceso. Buscare a los miembros restantes de mi clan y la hare renacer, puedo manejarla desde Inglaterra, de eso estoy seguro.

La ultima aldea endeuda es Kirigakure no Sato o mejor conocida como la aldea oculta entre la neblina, Kiri. Me hubiera gustado que la aldea de Gaara estuviera endeudada, estaría encantado de cobrarles, pero por desgracia ellos no tuvieron trato con mi clan.

Hay un documento muy antiguo el cual llamo mi atención, por si algún día Aries deseara ser ninja, nunca permitiría que estuviera bajo el mandato de ese desgraciado, gracias a Merlín encontré este documento, el cual permite a los clanes que estuvieron involucrados con la construcción de la aldea, independizarse, mi clan no estuvo tan involucrado pero si los apoyo financieramente, por lo que si lo deseo, Aries solo sería un aliado, teniendo derecho a rechazar o aceptar las misiones sin consecuencia alguna, además de poder irse sin ser considerado renegado, lo mismo va para los Uchiha y Senju.

* * *

 **Pov Minato**

Estoy desayunando con tranquilidad, pensando en todo lo ocurrido desde que acabe mi relación con Kushina, en realidad es la única mujer a la que ame, es una lástima que haya tenido que sacrificarla para conseguir lo que quiero, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, casarme con Kohana fue lo correcto, no es la mujer más lista del mundo, pero al menos cumple con lo que debe, servirme y cuidar de la casa, admito que es una copia barata de Kushina, pelirroja solo que en vez de ojos verdes los suyos son castaños, me dio dos hermosos hijos a los cuales amo. Lo único que ha empañado mi felicidad, es la existencia de ese monstruo, verlo me recuerda a Kushina, el odio y desprecio de sus ojos antes de morir.

Desde que me informaron que el líder del clan Uzumaki aparecerá, estoy con los nervios de punta, revisé todos los documentos y me di cuenta que la aldea le debe mucho dinero, prácticamente nacimos gracias a ellos, ya que apoyaron económicamente, eso nos ayudó a surgir, como muestra de agradecimiento, se tomó su símbolo y fue colocado en la vestimenta de todos los ninjas.

—Oto-san, quiero entrenar—exclamo feliz Menma. Él es mi copia exacta, rubio y ojos azules.

—Por supuesto ¿y tu corazón? —pregunte mirando a mi hermosa niña, ella es pelirroja como su madre y ojos castaños.

—Yo tambien—sonrió feliz Momo. A diferencia de su madre, quiero que mi hija se convierta en la mejor kunoichi. Justo cuando iba hablar, escuchamos gritos y exclamaciones de asombro y miedo.

—Hokage-sama, un carruaje tirados por bestias, están sobrevolando la aldea—inmediatamente salí, al hacerlo me di cuenta que todos los aldeanos y ninjas están mirando el cielo, jadeé sorprendido al ver siete enormes bestias, dando vueltas por la aldea, pero la que me tiene con los pelos de puntas es la líder de dichas bestias.

—Es el líder del clan Uzumaki, estoy seguro—murmuro Sarutobi-san.

—Denle lugar para que puedan aterrizar—grite con fuerza para que todos los aldeanos me escucharan, no que se lo que planea viniendo aquí, pero no pienso dejar que arruine mi aldea, más vale que nadie haya tocado al demonio, no debe de tener ningún golpe o mi plan no funcionara. Al instante todos los aldeanos se apartaron, mire con fascinación y miedo como esas bestias aterrizaban y siguieron avanzando hasta quedar justo frente a nosotros. Al verlas de cerca me doy cuenta que son caballos con alas, excepto por una que parece un caballo solo que este es más oscuro y tenebroso.

Me tense cuando la puerta se abrió, bajaron dos personas, muy jóvenes, tengo que admitir que son muy hermosos, pero la mirada que nos están dando, me dice que no debo de subestimarlos.

—Bienvenidos a Konoha, mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, soy el Hokage de esta aldea—la mirada de frialdad que ambos poseen me da escalofríos, hay algo en ellos que grita peligro.

—Mi nombre es Harry Uzumaki, él es mi esposo Draco—el que estén casados no es novedad, despues de todo, aquí casarse jóvenes es normal, lo que si me sorprende es que sea con otro hombre, despues de todo, deben querer descendencia, las relaciones del mismo sexo no son mal vista, solo que nunca nadie se ha casado, solo han sido amantes o relaciones pasajeras.

—Busquen al mons... quiero decir a Naruto—si es posible, sus miradas se tornaron más frías.

—Oto-sama, lo quiero—murmuro mi pequeña señalando al hombre rubio, aunque por su apariencia diría que son muy jóvenes. Talvez unos diecisiete o dieciocho.

—Ahora no Momo-hime— justo en ese momento apareció Kakashi con el pequeño monstruo, le tome la mano e hice el esfuerzo por sonreír, ya le advertí al demonio que no dijera nada que perjudicara a la aldea.

—Naruto, él es tu primo Harry—los presente y empuje para que se acercara a ellos, lo cual hizo con una sonrisa titubeante. Me sorprendí cuando los dos se agacharon para estar a su altura. Al chico rubio les cambio el color de ojos a blanco, brillando de una manera sobrenatural, para luego hablar en un idioma que no comprendo con el primo del demonio.

—Hola corazón ¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunto con suavidad y acariciando su cabeza.

—Hai, no he comido en días—sonrió animado, estúpido mocoso, acaso no le advertí que no dijera ese tipo de cosas.

—Vamos, dentro del carruaje hay un delicioso banquete, te encantara—le dijo Draco si no me equivoco, cargándolo y subiendo al carruaje, dejándonos solo con Harry.

—Sera mejor que hablemos en privado, sobre lo referente a la deuda que esta aldea posee con mi clan, me gustaría que reuniera a todos los líderes de clanes—la frialdad con la que habla aumentó considerablemente, debo de tener pies de plomo, si no quiero que las cosas empeoren.

* * *

 **Pov Harry**

El futuro de Aries, no es mejor que el de Gaara, solo recordar las imágenes que me mostro me causan tanta rabia.

—Por supuesto—dijo el _Hokage_ haciéndome señas para que lo siguiera, no me paso desapercibido que varias personas nos seguían. Al entrar todos se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios.

—En seguida le traerán una silla—lo mire indiferente.

—No es necesario—con un chasquido, apareció una hermosa silla, de bordados finos, en realidad hice magia sin varita y no verbal, me senté y sonreí ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos los que está en la sala, estoy seguro que deben de estar preguntándose qué tipo de jutsu use.

—Sabemos que la aldea le debe mucho dinero a su clan, pero no contamos con el dinero para pagarle, como debe saber, esta deuda remonta desde que la aldea se fundó, por lo que me gustaría saber si es posible hacer algún tipo de arreglo, sé que como buen líder comprenderá mi predicamento—la mirada orgullosa y presumida de su rostro, me molesta, en verdad piensa que, halagando, lograra conseguir algo.

—Puedo ofrecerle un plan de pago, pero nada más, dependiendo de lo que deben será lo que me entregue mensual, pero hay jutsus que mi clan vendió a la aldea y los clanes, a menos que logren pagar la suma acordada, pueden quedárselo, si no es el caso lamentablemente tendrán que devolvérmelos, no crean que solo porque ya los saben hacer, pueden seguir utilizándolos, me encargaré de inhabilitarlos, por lo que, aunque lo intenten será inútil—termine neutral, sin que ninguna de mis emociones me traicionara.

—Mi nombre es Fugaku Uchiha, soy el líder del clan Uchiha, su clan nos prestó 1,000,000 Ryo, ¿Cuánto seria el abono que mi clan tendría que darle? —pregunto con serio.

—Eso depende, si desea cancelar en un año, seis meses, un mes—un año es el tiempo máximo que les doy, darles más seria ser demasiado condescendiente de mi parte.

—Un año—murmuro aparentando tranquilidad, a pesar de su aparente frialdad, apesta a nerviosismo y vergüenza.

—En ese caso mensualmente me entregaría 83,333.33 Ryo mensuales—murmuré una vez estuve seguro.

—Comprendo, eso hare—asentí y mire como un hombre de ojos blancos, se levantó y me miró fijamente, admito que me puso nervioso, pero no lo demostré.

—Mi nombre es Hiashi Hyuga, mi clan le debe 2,000,000 de Ryo, además de que aún no le hemos pagado por un jutsu el cual su clan nos proporcionó—es gracioso como las deudas puede mermar el orgullo de una persona.

—Al igual que con Uchiha-san, lo máximo que doy es un año, ahora con respecto a el jutsu ¿tiene para pagar? —esto ya me está hartando.

—El jutsu es caro, por lo que no podemos pagarlo, solo el resto de la deuda—dijo reacio.

—¿Cuál es el jutsu? —si piensa que sentiré pena, está muy mal.

—Kago no Tori no Juin (sello del pájaro enjaulado) es esencial para nuestro clan, lo usamos en los miembros de la rama secundaria—recuerdo haber leído sobre ese jutsu, mi clan lo creo para sellar lugares, consiste en eliminar la capacidad del intruso, además de mandarles unas descargas que los noquea temporalmente, si se deja mucho tiempo puede llegar incluso freír sus cerebros, en realidad el dolor y algunas consecuencias, serian parecidas al crucio, solo que en un nivel mucho menor.

Pero veo que el clan Hyuga decidió usarlo a su manera, no puedo creer que lo coloquen en personas, es sumamente peligroso, puede destruir las células de su cerebro o inclusive volverse locos, dependiendo del tiempo en que lo activen.

—Deberá entregarme el pergamino que contiene el jutsu, además de que necesito ver a todas las personas que lo tienen para quitárselos—me miro con rabia. Levante la mano y murmuré el hechizo que anulara por completo el jutsu, lo encontré junto con los pergaminos de las deudas que poseen todos los clanes.

—Acabo de sellar y anular ese jutsu, por lo que, aunque lo intente no conseguirá nada—deje salir un poco de mi magia para aplacarlo, ahora que mi parte criatura salió a flote y el horrible entrenamiento, mi magia es mucho mas poderosa.

—Inu, llama a toda la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga, que se presenten de inmediato—dijo el Hokage.

—Eso dejara expuestas las técnicas de mi clan—exclamo molesto Hiashi.

—No debió de usar de esa forma el jutsu de mi clan, busquen otra forma de proteger sus secretos—sisee con frialdad, si algo me dijo Lucius es que, si alguien me trataba de intimidar de cualquier forma, mirarlos con frialdad y desprecio, es una advertencia de que no deben de meterse conmigo.

—Basta Hiashi-san—el Hokage lo miraba molesto, pero no le tome importancia, sonreí con burla al ver los claros indicios de querer quedar bien conmigo. Despues de eso no volvió a reclamar, uno a uno el resto de los líderes de clanes, pidieron un acuerdo para pagar sus deudas, nos pasamos horas hablando de dichas deudas y de como ellos harían los pagos.

—Me quedare solo dos semanas, luego me pienso ir, mensualmente mandare a alguien para que recaude los abonos que cada clan y la aldea me entregaran—no me pasó desapercibido la mirada de alivio que el _Hokage_ puso al escuchar esto.

—Es lamentable, Naruto pensó que pasarías más tiempo con el—dijo triste Sarutobi.

—¿Quién dijo que pensaba dejar a Naruto? Él se ira conmigo—todos me miraron en shock, no es como si me importara lo que ellos piensen, están mal de la cabeza si creyeron que dejaría a mi pequeño aquí.

—¡No se lo puede llevar! —exclamo un hombre anciano y tuerto.

—Es miembro de mi clan y no lo pienso dejar aquí, donde no lo cuidan y solo recibe maltratos, intenten interponerse y les aseguro que solo cenizas quedaran de esta aldea, no me conocen ni de lo que soy capaz—los mire a todo con frialdad, en este momento mi magia los debe de estar sofocando y mis ojos debieron de tornarse rojos, como cada vez que suelto semejante cantidad de magia.

—Nadie hará eso Harry-san—dijo con esfuerzo Sarutobi-san.

—Me voy con mi esposo y Naruto, espero que todos los papeles del acuerdo que se llegó con cada clan estén echo para mañana, con permiso—incline mi cabeza como despedida y aparecí en el carruaje, sonreí ante lo que estoy viendo, Aries y Gaara están jugando ajedrez mágico instruidos por Draco.

Los días en esta aldea serán interesantes, me pregunto que estarán planeando, bueno cualquier cosa que intenten será en vano, despues de todo, lo sabré con anticipación, tener un esposo vidente tiene sus ventajas.

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos espero que les haya gustado el capi, el próximo veremos los días que pasaran Harry y Draco en Konoha, gracias por sus reviews.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	14. Chapter 14 Sucesos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 ** _Parsel -"Hola"_**

 ** _Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus_**

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

 **Otro idioma "Hola"**

 **Recuerdos, visiones** ** _[Hola]_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 Sucesos**

 **Pov Harry**

Sonreí ante el pensamiento de mi familia, quien diría que en tan poco tiempo seriamos cuatro, Draco está feliz, sus emociones son de dicha y alegría.

—¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? —le pregunte a Aries con una sonrisa. Gaara se fue con Draco de compras, necesitábamos ropa fresca para los niños, por lo que estamos solo Aries y yo.

—¡Hai! —grito emocionado.

—Había una vez en un país al otro lado del mundo, vivía una muy conocida familia francesa, los Zoldyck, el padre tenía fascinación por los ninjas, pero la madre no, debido a esto se separaron, el padre se quedó con una de las hijas y la madre con la otra, cuando se establecieron en el mundo ninja se cambiaron el apellido a Uzumaki.

La niña que vivió entre los ninjas se llamaba Elladora Zoldyck, pero era mejor conocida como Kushina Uzumaki, tu madre—termine de contar, no estoy seguro de querer decirle quien es su padre.

—¿Ella me quería? —pregunto con temor, ver la duda y el miedo en su rostro, me rompió el corazón, lo comprendo, yo me preguntaba lo mismo constantemente.

—Si corazón, incluso te dio un nombre según la tradición familiar, no te llamas Naruto, ese nombre te lo dio el _Hokage_ , tu nombre en realidad es Aries—no quiero que piense nunca, que no es querido.

—Me gusta, los aldeanos se burlaban de mí, diciendo que mi madre no me quería y por eso me puso el nombre de un ingrediente de ramen—apreté los labios con rabia, quienes se creen esos idiotas para tratar de esa forma a un bebe. Claro, pero no dicen lo mismo del hijo del Hokage que tambien tiene nombre de un ingrediente de ramen, ese hombre debe de amar esa comida.

—No le hagas caso, son personas llenas de inseguridad y odio, tía Elladora te amaba y mucho—dije cargándolo y besando su frente.

—¿Te puedo contar un secreto? —pregunto inseguro y tímido.

—Por supuesto—le sonreí para alentarlo.

—Y-yo sé que mi padre es el Hokage, me emocione mucho, pero cuando iba a contárselo, l-lo escuche llamarme m-monstruo—tartamudeo con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, sentí mi sangre hervir, estoy furioso.

—Él es un desgraciado que engaño a tía Elladora para aprender los jutsus de nuestro clan, no merece tus lágrimas, tienes a una familia que te ama—lo abrace con mucho amor. Solo asintió, con una radiante sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Le conté mas sobre nuestra familia, mi madre, sus abuelos, que, aunque no se mucho, es suficiente para que en su mente vaya formando una idea de nuestra familia. Le hable de todas las cosas que le contaba tía Elladora a mi madre, Bippock me entrego sus cartas, por lo que se mucho de ambas gracias a eso. Lo cargue y lo lleve a mi habitación abrí el baúl y de ahí saque las únicas fotos que tengo de ella, una era donde aparecían nuestras madres juntas y la otra donde aparecía tía Elladora embarazada, ella nunca se enteró de que mi madre había muerto por lo que siguió escribiéndole, hasta que se le comunico de su muerte.

—Es hermosa—susurro mirando la foto con adoración.

—Te enmarcare esta, para que cada vez que la veas, la recuerdes—dije mostrándole la foto donde aparecía embarazada.

—Lamento interrumpirlos, pero el Hokage mando a decir que todos los Hyuga te están esperando—dijo Draco tranquilamente.

—Mira hermanito, es mi madre—Gaara se acercó curioso e ilusionado. Draco les dijo que a partir de ahora serian hermanos.

—Tengo una foto de tu madre—dije sacando una foto similar a la de tía Elladora, en ella aparecía una mujer embarazada, cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color de Gaara, sonriendo con felicidad y dicha. El la tomo con reverencia, mire con una sonrisa como ambos intercambiaron las fotografías para ver a la madre del otro.

—Harry se las guardara, cuando tengan sus propias habitaciones la pueden colocar ahí—las tome y volví a guardar en el baúl, cargue a Naruto, Draco hizo lo mismo con Gaara y fuimos a encontrarnos con el Hokage. Cuando salimos los ojos de todos los aldeanos se posaron en nosotros, pero lo que me molesto fue la mirada de repugnancia que le están dando a Aries, los mire con frialdad, al instante palidecieron y volvieron a ver a otro lado, Aries escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

—Buenos días Harry-sama, Draco-sama, ellos son los miembros de clan Hyuga que poseen el jutsu que su clan creo—dijo el Hokage una vez llegamos, eran más de veinte personas, me dio rabia ver a pequeños de no más de tres años.

—Necesito que hagan una fila, se los quitare, no se preocupen que no les dolerá—los calme al ver la mirada de pánico que muchos tienen, mire a la persona frente a mí, por un momento pensé que era Hiashi Hyuga, pero la mirada de este hombre es más suave y cálida. Corte mi dedo y lo coloque en su frente y ordene a mi magia que eliminara la marca, debido a que se utilizó la sangre de los Zoldyck para crear el jutsu, con un poco de la mía, esta se borrara de forma permanente. Hice lo mismo con el pequeño que tomaba su mano, me tomo una hora entera quitarles la marca a todos, pero al acabar quede tranquilo.

—Muchísimas gracias—dijeron todos a la vez, inclinándose, solo asentí.

—Como mencioné antes, el jutsu, por más que intenten usarlo de nuevo, les será imposible—sonreí ante la felicidad reflejada en los rostros de los Hyuga, al saber que nunca volverán a ser marcados. Regresamos de nuevo al carruaje, queríamos hablar con Aries y contarle que pronto nos iremos, no sé si tendrá amigos, espero que sí, me gustaría pensar que al menos tuvo algunas personas preocupadas por él. Tambien antes de irnos, queremos ir a la mansión Uzumaki, si tenemos suerte abran más fotos de tía Elladora que Aries pueda conservar, no hemos ido por falta de tiempo, pero en cuanto tengamos oportunidad, lo haremos.

* * *

 **Pov Hermione**

Enterarnos por el profeta que nuestro mejor amigo se casó, fue un duro golpe, pero sé que es nuestra culpa, en este momento estoy en la madriguera, Ron había está molesto debido a que Harry ni siquiera nos invitó.

—No puedo creer que se haya casado, ni siquiera nos invitó—volvió a repetir Ron.

—Lo hubiera hecho si no se hubieran comportado como un par de idiotas…—dijo Fred desde la puerta.

—…Y hubieran aceptado a Draco, si no fueran sido tan obtusos, Harry le hubiera contado todo con lujos de detalles y ustedes comprenderían la situación—continuo George.

—Nosotros fuimos invitados y asistimos, junto con Charlie y Bill, Harry quería tener por lo menos algunos miembros de la familia con él, fue hermoso—dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

—Estuve analizándolo todo, admito que mi orgullo y la rabia que Malfoy me causa, influyeron en mi decisión de no aceptarlo, pero conozco a Harry y sé que él no se hubiera casado si no lo amara, fuimos injusto y crueles, ya que Harry sintió más apoyos de un grupo de serpientes, que de sus mejores amigos—suspire realmente avergonzada, sé que Ron está de acuerdo conmigo, a pesar de que se la ha pasado renegando, está dolido por no haber sido invitado, me encuentro igual, pero nosotros somos los únicos culpables.

—Hablen con Harry, sé que los extraña, pero desde ya les advertimos, siempre escogerá a Draco, así que, si quieren ser amigos de nuevo, no lo hagan escoger porque saldrán perdiendo, denle una oportunidad, Draco es una gran persona—dijo George con seriedad.

—Hablaremos primero con Harry, cuando aclaremos todo con él, trataremos de llevarnos bien con Malfoy, es su esposo despues de todo—dijo con una mueca Ron.

—Es bueno saberlo, nosotros nos vamos, pensamos abrir un negocio, Harry nos patrocinara, seremos socios—antes de que pudiéramos preguntar, se fueron.

—¿Crees que lo que dijeron sea cierto? —pregunto Ron con dudas.

—No lo sé, esperemos que sí, no quiero que perdamos su amistad, además ambos sabemos que cuando Harry decidí algo, nada lo hace cambiar de parecer y ya lo escogió por sobre nosotros, si Malfoy le pidiera que se alejara de nosotros, sin importar lo que hagamos, nunca seremos el trio dorado de nuevo—dije con un suspiro, el director nos pidió que espiáramos a Harry, pero ninguno quiso hacerlo, claro que no lo dijimos nada al director solo asentimos, pero pensamos contárselo a Harry, en cuento lo miremos, no me gusto la manera en que dijo que se haría cargo de Malfoy si era mala influencia, es como si quisiera eliminarlo, no pienso permitirlo, desde que terminamos nuestro tercer año, el director ha estado actuando extraño, es como si le molestara que Harry sea más independiente y libre, lo mantendré vigilado, fue por rabia que pensé en decirle sobre su relación con Malfoy, gracias a Merlín nos había hechizado, aunque me sentí traicionada y dolida, es comprensible.

Desde que empecé a sospechar de su comportamiento, analicé toda la situación desde una nueva perspectiva, lo ocurrido en nuestro primer año, ningún adulto con sentido común, esconde un artefacto sumamente poderoso en una escuela llena de niños, sabiendo que un mago oscuro ira tras él, las pistas, la capa, todo para que Harry se enfrentara a Voldemort.

En segundo fue lo mismo, todo lo hizo para que probar las habilidades y fortaleza, igual que en tercero y cuarto, es como si el director fuera un marionetista y Harry su muñeco, al que quiere controlar y mantener bajo su control.

—Tenemos que advertirle del director, si Harry ama a Malfoy, debemos de evitar que le haga daño—asentí dándole la razón. En cuanto regresemos a Hogwarts hablaremos con él.

* * *

 **Pov Minato**

He intentado por todos los medios posible que me traigan al monstruo, pero no lo dejan solo, es como si supieran lo que pasara, si logro hacerme con el chico, puedo esconderlo y decirles que no sé dónde está, sé que ellos tienen el tiempo contado, por lo que dudo mucho que se queden más de lo necesario.

—Lo sentimos, Hokage-sama, no logramos ni siquiera acercarnos, cada vez que estamos a punto de tomarlo, el líder de los Uzumaki nos ve, sus ojos se tornan de un color extraño, sus pupilas son rojas, el resto es negro, es escalofriante verlos—murmuro el líder de anbu que mande.

—¿Qué haremos Hokage-sama? No podemos permitir que ese chico se lleve al monstruo, nos veremos débiles delante de las otras aldeas, al no poseer ningún bijuu—dijo Homura serio.

—No seremos la única aldea, mande a investigar como me lo ordeno, el niño que vino con ellos, es hijo del Kazekage, jinchuriki de Ichibi, pero eso no es lo importante, sino que, de un día para otro, Suna se ha vuelto una fortaleza—dijo Danzo serio.

—Al parecer recibieron ayuda financiera, el único que pudo hacerlo es el líder de los Uzumaki —dije molesto, no solo se quieren llevar a nuestro único bijuu, sino que ayudan a otra aldea, en vez de a nosotros.

—No debemos de precipitarnos, ellos poseen algo que provoca repelús—dijo Danzo con frialdad.

—Busquen la manera de separarlos, una distracción, secuestren al otro niño, eso hará que descuiden al monstruo y cuando menos lo esperen, lo tendremos en nuestras manos—ordene serio, no pienso permitir que nos quiten al bijuu, me costó mucho capturarlo para perderlo.

—Hai Hokage-sama—dijeron todos los anbus, para luego desaparecer. Solo espero no equivocarme con esta decisión, pero algo es seguro, hare todo lo posible porque ese pequeño monstruo se quede en la aldea.

* * *

 **Pov Harry**

Draco ya se aburrió de esta aldea, simplemente no soporta este tipo de ambiente, dice que no es bueno para los niños, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, por lo que nos iremos mañana, viajaremos a Venecia, hemos estado aquí solo una semana, y ya hechice a varios muggles, lo que provoco que nos vieran con temor. Pero el pánico se extendió cuando un grupo de ninjas intento secuestrar a Gaara, sé que son de esta aldea, aunque llevaban el emblema de Suna, mi hermoso dragón ha estado revisando el futuro de Aries y Gaara, al no ser familia directa aun, puede verlo perfectamente, por lo que predijo que esto sucedería, fue muy fácil petrificarlos y maldecirlos, no morirán, pero sufrirán por meses, lamentablemente la maldición que usamos no es permanente.

Solicite una última reunión con el Hokage, pero en esta ocasión voy con un ultimátum, me entrega la custodia de Aries o le arruino la vida.

—Harry-sama, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —pregunto con una sonrisa forzada.

—Hablare sin rodeos, sé que es el padre de Naruto, no me interesan sus escusas, lo que quiero es que renuncie a cualquier tipo de derecho paternal que tenga, sino lo hace me encargare que todo el mundo sepa lo que le hizo a mi tía, tengo mis fuentes, no querrá que su buen nombre quede manchado ¿cierto? —pregunte con frialdad, con forme hablaba su rostro palidecía, tuve que usar el estúpido nombre que le dio, para que me comprendiera.

—¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! —grito furioso.

—Ya tengo los papeles echo, solo tiene que firmar, agradezca que no haya matado a sus estúpidos ninjas, pero si intenta volver a secuestrar a mi hijo, le aseguro que deseara estar muerto para cuando acabe con usted—dije ignorando el insulto. No pienso darle la oportunidad de analizar la situación, lo mire con frialdad esperando que firmara de una buena vez, tomo un lápiz y firmo.

—Mandare a alguien para que recoja los abonos de la deuda, más vale que pague puntualmente, si me disculpa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que perder mi tiempo aquí—lo mire indiferente y me aparecí en el carruaje.

—¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto Draco intrigado. Le mostré los papeles, los cuales leyó y sonrió feliz, me encargue que no hubiera ningún vacío legal, el cual le permita reclamarlo, lo mismo que con Gaara.

—Aries, Gaara, tenemos que hablar—dije guiándolos a la pequeña sala. Hemos estado hablando y decidimos adoptarlos, para que legalmente sean nuestros hijos, Draco está encantado, nunca imagine que tuviera un lado tan paternal.

—Hai—dijeron a la vez.

—Ya hemos resuelto todos los pendientes en esta aldea, por lo que decidimos adelantar nuestro viaje, además de que queremos preguntarle algo muy importante—dijo Draco con seriedad.

—M-me dejaran—dijo Aries llorando.

—Por supuesto que no, tú te iras con nosotros, al igual que Gaara—le dije cargándolo.

—Además de comunicarle que mañana nos iremos, queríamos saber si les gustaría ser nuestros hijos, pensamos adoptarlos ¿Quieren que seamos sus padres? —pregunto Draco serio y muy nervioso, me encuentro igual, nos encariñamos muy rápido y sé que, aunque no aceptaran ellos seguirán en nuestra vida, pero nos sentiremos mejor, cuando sean legalmente nuestros hijos, incluso pensamos hacer una poción de sangre, eso hará que adquieran nuestros rasgos.

Nos asustamos cuando empezaron a llorar, Draco cargo a Gaara, acaso nos precipitamos. Lo que menos queríamos es hacerlos sentirse triste.

—¿Qué pasa? Si no quieren no nos enojaremos—susurre con cariño.

—Hai, yo quiero que sean mis padres, solo llore porque estoy feliz—murmuro Gaara muy lentamente para no equivocarse.

—Yo tambien quiero, ¿podemos decirles papa? —pregunto Aries esperanzado.

—Me pueden decir papa y a Draco padre—les dije con una sonrisa.

—Papa, me gusta—dijo ruborizado Gaara, es tan tierno. Le contamos sobre Inglaterra, el mundo mágico y todo lo que necesitaban saber, Draco ayer hablo con Narcissa y le conto sobre los miembros de nuestra nueva familia y la idea sobre la adopción de sangre, ella nos sugirió que lo mejor sería hacerlo en Gringott, tambien dijo que volviéramos pronto, quiere conocer a sus nietos.

—Aries, debido a que nos iremos mañana, ¿no quieres despedirte? —pregunto Draco tranquilamente.

—Solo de tres personas, ellos siempre me ayudaron, pero no quiero dejar a Sasu-chan—empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Puedes escribirle todos los días, te regalaremos una lechuza y una a tu amigo, ellas son seres muy inteligentes y sin importar donde este, podrá entregarle tu carta—lo consolé, me miro aun con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, pero asintió.

—Vamos a ver a tu amiguito, así pasas el día con él, los tres pueden divertirse—lo alentó Draco. Salimos del carruaje y dejamos que Aries nos guiara.

—Su padre no sabe que somos amigos, hermano dijo que el Hokage prohibió a todos los clanes que se me acercaran, por eso los visitaba a escondida—exclamó con una hermosa sonrisa, ese desgraciado hizo la vida de mi hijo miserable.

—Ustedes pueden jugar, nosotros hablaremos con sus padres—dijo Draco con suavidad, cuando entramos al barrio Uchiha, todos nos quedaban viendo, Aries se detuvo justo en la casa donde el líder del clan, se encontraba con su familia.

—Uchiha-san, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —pregunte cortésmente.

—Por supuesto, pasen—al entrar nos guio a una habitación, nos sentamos en los típicos muebles japoneses.

—Ella es mi esposa Mikoto Uchiha, mis hijos Itachi y Sasuke—mire al pequeño de la edad de Aries, mi esposo lo miro fijamente, sus ojos se tornaron de un gris pálido casi blanco.

—Un gusto conocerlos, él es nuestro hijo Gaara, supongo que ya conocen a Aries—dijo Draco señalándolos, todos se miraban confusos, no los culpo, en esta aldea lo conocen por Naruto despues de todo.

—¿Aries? —pregunto Mikoto sorprendida.

—Es el nombre que tía Kushina le dio, al parecer el Hokage no le importo este hecho y lo llamo como quiso—sisee con frialdad.

—Recuerdo que Kushina me dijo que le pondría a su hijo el nombre de una estrella, éramos amigas, me dolió enterarme que murió cuando el Kyubi salió de su cuerpo—dijo con pesar Mikoto.

—Los llevare afuera—dijo Itachi viendo a su padre, quien solo asintió.

—Tengo la habilidad de ver el futuro, el suyo no es bueno, les digo esto porque su hijo Sasuke será alguien importante en la vida de Aries, no queremos que sufra por su amigo—murmuro Draco una vez los chicos salieron.

—¿Qué vio? —pregunto con voz tensa Fugaku.

—Usted quiere que su hijo Itachi se vuelva anbu, para poder conseguir información y atacar a la aldea, desde ya le informo que eso no funcionara, prefiero mostrarle, para que comprenda mejor la situación—Draco se levantó y toco la frente de Fugaku, mire como palidecía con forme pasa el tiempo, ya vi lo que sucedía, es realmente lamentable, la vida de Sasuke Uchiha es llena de dolor, soledad y odio.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Somos tratado como basura, nuestro clan es uno de los fundadores y nunca se le ha permitido a un Uchiha ser Hokage, ha habido dos Senju, pero a nosotros solo nos tratan como simple guardianes, ni siquiera nos dan el respecto que nos merecemos—dijo furioso.

—¿Han considerado la idea de vivir en otra aldea? —pregunte tranquilamente.

—Nos considerarían renegados, no podemos hacerles eso a nuestros hijos—dijo Mikoto seria.

—Al parecer eres el único que tiene ese documento—dijo Draco mirándome con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué documento? —pregunto intrigado Fugaku.

—Fue uno que encontré cuando leía los papeles dejado por el antiguo líder, los clanes que fundaron la aldea pueden volverse aliados o irse a otra aldea si así lo desean, es algo que pienso usar si alguna vez Aries desea ser ninja, no permitiré que decida sobre mi hijo, supongo que, si usted era amiga de tía Kushina, ¿sabe quién es su padre? —si ella era tan cercana como dice, debe de saber esto. Su mirada se tornó fría.

—Hai, le advertí a Kushina que solo jugaba con ella, pero estaba tan enamorada que no me hizo caso, solo la utilizo para llegar al puesto que ahora tiene, como Hokage—sus ojos cambiaron a rojo con tres comas negras en ellos. Asentí dándole la razón.

—No solo eso, fue quien la mato, ofreciendo su alma al Shinigami—dijo Draco con frialdad.

—Les entregare una copia del documento, si el Hokage no quiere darles el lugar que se merecen, váyanse a otra aldea, estoy seguro que estarán encantados de tener a ninjas de su calibre—mire la sonrisa y orgullo en sus rostros, sé que una vez tengan ese documento, su futuro será completamente diferente.

—Gracias, ahora podemos tener una mejor vida—dijo tranquilo Fugaku.

—Fue un placer, nosotros nos vamos mañana, pero le mandaremos a Sasuke una lechuza, Aries quiere mantenerse en contacto, espero que no les moleste, una última cosa, nunca bajen la guardia, pueda que las cosas no ocurran de esa manera, pero el Hokage aún puede eliminarlos, refuerce su seguridad—murmure tranquilamente.

—Eso haremos, no tenemos problemas que los niños sigan en contacto, ustedes nos dieron un mejor futuro, si nuestros hijos quieren ser amigo de Aries y Gaara no pensamos impedirlo—nos pasamos hablando de su clan, las mejores opciones en caso de que tengan que irse, cosa que dudo mucho, el Hokage no es idiota, una vez que pierda al bijuu, lo que menos deseara es perder a uno de los clanes más poderoso que tiene.

* * *

 **Pov Naruto**

Lo primero que hice fue presentarles a Gaara, quiero que tambien sean sus amigos, estoy feliz y triste a la vez, por primera vez en mi vida sentiré el calor de una familia, pero es un momento doloroso, porque no quiero dejar a mi Sasu-chan, lo quiero mucho.

—Me iré mañana—susurré lo más bajo que pude.

—¡Dijiste que no me dejarías! —grito Sasu-chan molesto.

—Te escribiré todos los días, lo prometo, no quiero dejarte, pero mis nuevos papis no quieren vivir aquí, ¿me odias? —pregunte llorando, no quiero que me odie, es mi mejor amigo.

—No te odio, pero te extrañare mucho—dijo abrazándome, me aferre como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—Ellos le regalaran unas aves que son usadas para mandar cartas, así que se podrán escribir—dijo Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tranquilo hermanito, no tienes de que preocuparte, sabes que, aunque vivíamos en la misma aldea, no siempre podíamos verlo, ahora tiene dos personas que cuidaran de él, aunque no esté con nosotros físicamente, estará en nuestros corazones y podrás escribirle todos los días si quieres—sonreí a mi hermano y asentí, él es genial, por eso lo quiero mucho, además de que cuidara a Sasu-chan.

—Bien, pero prométeme que regresaras para que seamos ninjas—fue algo que nos prometimos, seremos ninjas y estaremos en el mismo equipo, ahora más que nunca quiero serlo y aprender todas las técnicas de mi clan, quiero que mi madre se sienta orgullosa.

—Hai, los tres seremos ninjas—dije tomando la mano de Gaara quien sonrió y asintió, Itachi se puso a contarnos sobre su misión y las nuevas técnicas que aprendió, nunca había podido estar aquí, sin temor a que me descubrieran, ahora no tengo que preocuparme, mis papis se encargaran de que nadie nunca me vuelva hacer daño.

* * *

 **Pov Harry**

—Me siento mal por no haber protegido a Kushina, lo peor es que el Hokage no dejo que nos acercáramos al pequeño, si lo hacíamos seriamos sancionados, por eso nos hicimos los desentendido, cuando nos dimos cuenta que visitaba a nuestros hijos, es lo único que podíamos hacer, sin correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos—dijo Mikoto con tristeza.

—No es su culpa, si fuera por mí, hubiera destruido esta aldea hace mucho tiempo, pero mi tía la amaba, no puedo hacer pagar a todos lo que fue hecho por una persona—dije con frialdad, algún día podre vengarme de ese desgraciado, pero en este momento tengo cosas más importantes, como matar a Voldemort, por ejemplo, solo debo de tener paciencia.

—Estamos agradecido, con esta información que nos fue entregada, ahora podemos encontrar una mejor solución, sin tener que recurrir a la violencia—sonrió Fugaku feliz.

—Fue un placer ayudarlos, solo prométannos que no se la pondrán fácil a ese desgraciado—dijo mi dragón con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Eso es seguro, les haremos pagar todos esos años de humillación y menosprecio, si no aceptan nuestras exigencias, nos iremos a otra aldea—cuando encontré ese documento nunca se me ocurrió que acabaría en manos de los Uchiha, bueno al menos una copia, el original aun lo tengo, pero si esto evita la masacre, estoy encantado con el hecho, Aries sufriría mucho si su pequeño amigo pasara por todo lo que mi amado nos mostró.

—No presione tanto a sus hijos, ni se desquite con Itachi por algo que no ha pasado ni pasara, ustedes le inculcaron muchos valores y eso más la mala influencia lo lleva a cometer ese acto, cuídense del Hokage y de Danzo, ellos son capaces de hacer lo que sea con tal de conseguir realizar sus metas—dije con seriedad.

—Les entregare una esfera donde les mostrara su futuro, lo necesitaran si quieren convencer al resto del clan, no se preocupe la cara y cualquier cosa que distinga al perpetrador será tachado—dijo Draco concentrándose y creando una esfera que alberga el trágico futuro de los Uchiha. Aprendió hacer eso, gracias a Lucius quien pidió hablar con el encargado de crear las esferas de profecías del ministerio.

—Es una lástima que se vayan tan pronto—dijo Mikoto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tenemos otros compromisos, además antes de irnos debemos de pasar por la casa de tía Kushina, pensamos irnos mañana por la mañana—sabemos que una vez murió, nadie pude entrar ni derribar esa casa, nos enteramos que el Hokage tenía pensado vivir ahí con su nueva familia, gracias a Merlín que la casa tiene barrera mágica, al parecer cuando mi madre y tía se encontraban se enseñaban mutuamente, por lo que mi madre aprendió las artes ninjas y mi tía magia.

Pensamos irnos sin avisarles, así evitaremos que interfieran con nuestra marcha, estaré feliz una vez que estemos en Venecia.

—Aries, Gaara—los llamo Draco, al instante escuchamos sus pasos, mire la tristeza en los ojos de los pequeños Uchiha.

—Hey tranquilos, les regalaremos una lechuza, son criaturas muy inteligentes, solo díganle que lleven sus cartas a esta dirección, las personas ahí se encargaran de entregárnosla, solo les advierto no esperen una respuesta inmediata, vivimos lejos, por lo que puede tardar dos o tres días en tener la contestación en sus manos—les entregue la dirección de Gringott japonés que es el más cercano a los países ninjas.

—Gracias, queremos mucho a Aries, no quisiéramos perder contacto—dijo Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa, es tan tierno, con su carita seria.

—Por supuesto, trataremos de que estén en contacto—dije sonriendo, los mire despedirse y abrazarse, estoy feliz de saber que hay personas que quieren y estiman a mi bebe. Nos despedimos de la familia y fuimos a visitar a Sarutobi-san, sino fuera por él, Aries hubiera tenido una infancia solitaria y triste.

—Buenos días Sarutobi-san, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —pregunte cuando llegamos a su casa.

—Por supuesto, pasen por favor—una vez estuvimos instalados, le comunique de nuestra decisión de irnos mañana, Aries se despidió y prometió escribirle.

—Comprendo su decisión de irse sin que nadie se dé cuenta, lamentablemente Minato ya no es la persona que solía ser, era completamente diferente, pero está de más decírselos, procuren irse antes del amanecer, si es posible esta misma noche, ha estado reuniéndose con Danzo, es un hombre de cuidado, no le importara lastimar a los niños con tal de conseguir su objetivo, no quiero que los pequeños salgan heridos—termino de contarnos con una mirada de tristeza.

—¿Lo conoce personalmente? —pregunto Draco serio.

—Hai, éramos compañeros de equipo, siempre fue una persona que no le importaba pasar sobre los demás si con eso conseguía su objetivo, es celoso e insensible—bien lo mejor irnos ahora, despues de ir a la mansión Uzumaki, abrace protectoramente a Aries quien al igual que Gaara se durmió, despues de platicarle todo lo que han hecho.

—Gracias por la advertencia, estaremos en contacto—nos despedimos y fuimos a la mansión, al llegar con dificultad corte mi dedo y lo pase sobre la verja, esta nos dio la bienvenida, estoy feliz que al Hokage nunca se le hubiera ocurrido usar la sangre de Aries, acostamos a los niños en unos sofás y nos dividimos para buscar cualquier cosa importante, guarde varios documento y otra foto, que estoy seguro a Aries le encantara, Draco dijo que tenía una foto de la madre de Gaara con sus hermanos, la tomo de la casa del Kazekage, quería que Gaara tuviera un recuerdo de su madre.

—Vámonos, ya tomé todo lo que considero importante, reforzare la seguridad, no quiero que nadie entre, por si dejamos algo—dije serio, utilice el encantamiento fidelius, Draco será el guardián, desde ahora la mansión Uzumaki, no existirá para esta aldea. Regresamos al carruaje, una vez que todos estuvimos dentro, active el traslador, este nos dejaría en una de las propiedades de la familia, en Venecia, cuando todo dejo de moverse, sonreí al ver la hermosa mansión frente a nosotros, me hubiera gustado ver la cara del Hokage al ver que no estamos en su aldea.

—Niños, esta es una de nuestras casas, aquí pasaremos una semana, luego regresaremos a Inglaterra, ahí conocerán a sus abuelos, estoy seguro que estarán encantando con ustedes—dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

—Es enorme—exclamo Gaara sorprendido.

—Viviremos en un castillo—grito Aries emocionado. Al entrar una tropa de elfos nos recibieron, Aries y Gaara gritaron asustados, nos tomó quince minutos decirles que no le harían nada. Estas serán unas vacaciones inolvidables.

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo veremos las vacaciones y otros sucesos que le ocurrirán a nuestros chicos, decidí que Ron y Hermione serian amigos de Harry, ya los pude de malo en otras historias, quiero dar otra perspectiva de ellos.

Mil gracias por sus reviews, lamento no poder contestarle personalmente pero no he tenido tiempo. Ya tengo twitter, por si desean seguirme, pueden visitar mi página en wattpad, ahí está el enlace.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella


	15. Chapter 15 Hogwarts

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 ** _Parsel -"Hola"_**

 ** _Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus_**

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

 **Otro idioma "Hola"**

 **Recuerdos, visiones** ** _[Hola]_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 Hogwarts**

 **Pov Harry**

Al llegar, lo primero que hicimos fue visitar Gringott, queremos dejar todo en orden con respecto a nuestros bebes, lo bueno es que sin importar el lugar en que estemos, los tramites se pueden realizar sin problema alguno.

—Muy bien señores Malfoy, aquí tengo todo lo necesario para que puedan adoptar mágicamente a los pequeños, deben de cortar su mano y verter sangre en esta copa, mientras colocan la mano cortada sobre la cabeza del niño, introducirán un poco de su magia en él, me encargare de decir el hechizo adecuado, ellos deben de beber la sangre mientras todo esto se realiza, cuando acabemos con la adopción de sangre, necesito que digan los nombres, justo despues de que termine el ritual—despues de cortarnos y que la copa tuviera suficiente sangre para los dos, nos dirigimos donde los chicos para empezar el ritual.

El primero fue Aries, despues de que bebiera sin cuestionar el contenido, tenemos que enseñarle a no ser tan ingenuo y confianzudo, colocamos nuestras manos sobre su cabeza.

—Aries James Potter Malfoy—dijimos juntos, por lo general es tradición que los hijos reciban como segundo nombre del padre, pero decidimos ponerles el de los abuelos. Debido a la sobrecarga de magia y los cambios, Aries se desmayó. Hicimos lo mismo con Gaara.

—Altaír Lucius Potter Malfoy—con respecto a Gaara seguimos la tradición familiar y le pusimos el nombre de una estrella, los colocamos en las camillas que aparecieron en la habitación, fascinado vimos el cambio en ellos, el cabello de Altaír se volvió negro, aunque no todo, tiene partes rojas, supongo que en sus genes predomina el de los Potter, su apariencia cambio mucho, tiene rasgos de los dos, pero veo más de Draco en el.

En cuanto a Aries, su cabello se volvió un poco más claro, aunque sigue siendo rubio dorado menos chillón, un dorado más suave posee mechones platinos, sus rasgos son muy parecidos a los míos.

—Todo salió bien, en el registro aparecerán como sus hijos y futuros herederos—dijo el goblin entregándonos los anillos, el de los Zoldyck y Potter, ya que Draco aun usa el de los Malfoy, en mi caso estoy usando el anillo como jefe de familia.

—Quien lo diría, que casándonos ya tendríamos dos hermosos hijos ¿Crees que posean nuestros genes de criatura? —pregunto Draco curioso.

—Estoy seguro—con este ritual hicimos que nuestra sangre empiece a correr por sus venas, por lo que ahora son por completo nuestros hijos.

—Debemos de mantenerlos seguros y ocultos del ojo público, nadie que no sea de confianza puede enterarse de su existencia, es peligroso, ahora que Voldemort regreso —dije serio.

—Lo sé, madre y padre pueden encargarse de ellos cuando estemos en Hogwarts—es una lástima que solo nos quede dos semanas para convivir con ellos, aunque ahora que somos legalmente adulto, es posible que podamos salir de Hogwarts.

—Gracias por su ayuda, espero que los papeles sean llevados a Gringott de Inglaterra—nos despedimos, cargamos a nuestros hijos y regresamos a la mansión, según lo que nos dijo el goblin, los chicos dormirán todo el día, hasta que el proceso termine, solo hemos visto una pequeña parte del cambio, según nos informó debido a la magia, sus cuerpos se deben de acostumbrar y asimilar todo. Aunque quien tiene que asimilar mas es Altaír, ya que Aries poseía magia, solo que se bloqueó cuando le metieron el bijuu.

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo esperado, introducir a los chicos al mundo magico, fue una tarea que disfrutamos todos, decidimos llevarlos solo a lugares mágicos, la primera parada fue en el Gran canal, pero cogimos un pasaje que nos llevó al lado magico de este lugar, ver a las hadas flotando y bailando fue hermoso, más cuando con su magia hacían que el agua cambiara de colores, Aries y Altaír lo disfrutaron mucho, sus risas y gritos de asombro fueron una clara señal.

De ahí nos fuimos a la plaza de San Marcos, el lado muggle es muy hermoso según tengo entendido es el corazón de Venecia, pero no se compara con el magico, nos dirigimos al callejón Asrai, llamado así debido a la cantidad de hadas de agua, que se derriten si la capturan, su aspecto es simplemente magnifico, es como si todo estuviera hecho de cristales de todos los colores, recorrimos y compramos todo lo que nos llamó la atención.

A pesar de que la mayoría de los lugares que visitamos fueron mágicos, optamos por ver algunos muggles, como los museos, el Correr, poseía muchas pinturas, esculturas y cosas realmente interesantes.

El último lugar al que lo llevamos fue a un zoológico magico, donde conocieron por primera vez, la cantidad de criaturas y seres que conviven con nosotros, este zoológico en particular estaba muy bien surtido: Acromantulas, Aethonan, Ashwinders, Augurey, Bowtruckle, cangrejo de fuego, Clabbert, Demiguise, estos fueron muy difíciles de ver, ya que se hacían invisibles constantemente, dragones, Grindylow, Hipogrifos, Grifos, Nundus, Occamy, Plimpy, quimera y muchos otros, les regalamos cámaras mágicas, para que pudieran tomarles fotos y quedárselas de recuerdos, sería normal que un niño pidiera cosas cuando andan paseando, pero ellos no lo hicieron, es como si temieran la respuesta que le daremos o piensan que es malo hacerlo, tenemos que trabajar en eso, poco a poco borraremos los maltratos y carencia de afecto que sufrieron.

Mañana regresaremos a Inglaterra, nos hubiera gustado quedarnos más tiempo, pero lamentablemente no es posible.

—Papi, me gustaría mandarles fotos a Sasu-chan—dijo emocionado Aries. Sonreí y le acaricie el cabello, tome las fotos que escogió, las cuales fueron sorprendentemente una de cada sitio que visitamos, y varias del zoológico. Al ser mágicas estas se mueven, estoy seguro que a Sasuke le encantarán, me pregunto cuanto durara este intercambio de correspondencia, por más que se quieran, una vez que ambos tengan que cumplir con sus deberes, estás disminuirán hasta extinguirse y por la edad que ambos tienen inclusive olvidarse, despues de todo, solo tienen cuatro años.

—Yo las mando, ve ayudar a tu padre con las maletas—asintió feliz y se fue corriendo. Me pregunto cómo están las cosas en Konoha.

* * *

 **Pov Minato**

Hace una semana que no sabemos nada del monstruo, mande a todos mis anbu a buscarlos por todas las naciones, pero es como si hubieran sido borrados del mapa, si eso no fuera poco ahora tengo a los Uchiha pidiendo respeto y una mejor posición, tuvieron la audacia de amenazarme con irse a una aldea donde reciban un mejor trato, pensé que se habían vuelto locos, al querer volver a todo su clan renegados, pero lo que no me esperaba es que me mostrara un pergamino donde los fundadores de la aldea pueden desligarse de esta si no son tratados como se merecen, como negué muchas de las cosas que pidieron, ahora se volvieron solo colaboradores, ya no son ninjas de Konoha, sino que son aliados.

Inclusive cambiaron el símbolo de su banda, ahora es el del clan. Debí de acceder a sus peticiones, pero no quería doblegarme ante ellos, ahora de igual forma debo de tratarlos con respecto y si deseo enviar algún Uchiha a una misión, debo de pagarles honorarios mayores a lo que se hubieran dado si fueran ninjas de Konoha.

Pueden aceptar o denegar realizar alguna misión, mi palabra ya no es ley para ellos, tienen la libertad de escoger y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo, seguirán viviendo en Konoha, pero bajos sus términos.

—¿Qué haremos Hokage-sama? —pregunto Homura serio.

—Lo mejor es que mandemos a los Sannin, por su forma de vestir presiento que no lo encontraremos en ninguna de las naciones elementales, sino en las naciones prohibidas—tambien había pensado en eso, ningún ninja sale de las naciones que conocemos, debido a que nuestras habilidades son mal vista, el último grupo que enviamos para explorar, fueron asesinados, no queremos arriesgarnos mandando a cualquier ninja. ¿Cómo lo hicieron? No lo sabemos, ni tampoco nos arriesgaremos, por algún motivo ellos nunca han entrado a nuestras naciones y no le daremos motivo para hacerlo.

Tenemos que empezar en un plan de emergencia, las cosas están mal para Konoha, perdimos la lealtad de uno de los clanes más poderosos que tenemos, lo peor de todo es que no contamos con los recursos para volver a Konoha impenetrable como hizo Suna, ahora que no tienen un bijuu que los respalde.

Si queremos conseguir incrementar nuestra fortaleza, tendremos que aceptar cualquier misión que se nos presente, va ser humillante porque verán los desesperados que estamos.

—Danzo, toma los niños huérfanos que necesites, crea un grupo poderoso de ninjas para defender a Konoha ahora que no tenemos bijuu, hazlos leal a la aldea y a mí, no me importa el método que utilices, apruebo que la raíz este activa por completo—dije serio. Nunca se ha cancelado, pero lo tenía limitado, por lo que sus hombres eran pocos.

—Como ordene Hokage-sama—sonrió petulante, despues de todo, consiguió lo que quería.

—Nos mandó a llamar Hokage-sama—mire a las tres personas delante de mí, si ellos no lo encuentran, nadie lo hará.

—Tengo una misión especial para ustedes, busquen a Naruto Uzumaki y tráiganlo de regreso a la aldea, el rango de esta misión es SSS, ya que será efectuada en las naciones prohibidas, sean cuidadosos, el tiempo es indefinido, solo regresen cuando hayan agotado todos sus recursos—ellos son nuestras últimas esperanzas.

—Lo mantendremos informado—esta humillación no se quedará así, algún día me vengare de ese par.

* * *

 **Pov Harry**

Al llegar lo primero que hizo Narcissa fue abrazarnos, para luego mirar con detenimiento a Altaír y Aries, los cuales se pusieron nervioso, por el escrutinio.

—Son hermosos, hola queridos, mi nombre es Narcissa, su abuela, me pueden decir abuela Cissy, el hombre rubio es su abuelo Lucius —exclamo emocionada.

—Madre no lo sofoques—suspiro Draco cansado.

—Vamos, les mostrare sus habitaciones, las decoraremos juntos—dijo tomando sus manos y llevándoselos.

—Me ignoro—jadeo Draco sorprendido.

—Ha estado como loca desde que le dijeron de nuestros nietos, por su apariencia veo que hicieron la adopción de sangre ¿Cómo se llaman? —pregunto Lucius curioso.

—El rubio se llama Aries James Potter Malfoy y el pelirrojo se llama Altaír Lucius Potter Malfoy—sonreí ante la mirada sorprendida y complacida de Lucius. Pensé que se molestaría que llevaran el apellido Potter primero, pero según las leyes debido a que técnicamente era mayor de edad y Draco no, se supone que mi esposo tiene que llevar mi apellido.

—Ya que su madre esta con los niños, es hora que compremos sus materiales escolares, por cierto Harry tengo el placer de anunciarte que tu padrino es libre, hablamos con Amelia Bones, despues de mostrarles las pruebas, no le quedo duda que se cometió un grave error, Sirius recibió disculpas públicas, aunque eso no borra los trece años de cárcel, pero al menos ya no se tendrá que esconder, lo primero que hizo al quedar libre fue renovar las barreras de la casa de los Black, sorprendentemente su madre le dijo como, con la única condición de que no permitiera que Dumbledore regresara, ahora ya no es más la sede de la orden, Narcissa le ayudo a redecorar, se sorprenderán cuando la vean—lo que me tiene sorprendido es que Lucius lograra en días, lo que nadie hizo en años, no me sorprendería que este algo resentido.

—¿Qué orden? —pregunto curioso Draco.

—Es una sociedad secreta, la dirige Dumbledore, fue quien la fundo para luchar contra el señor oscuro, los integrantes son los que lucharon la última vez contra él, tus padres formaban parte de ella—lo último iba dirigido a mí, solo asentí.

—Ya veo, eso quiere decir que tío Sirius ya no formara parte de la orden, si ya no serán los cuarteles en su casa, debe ser por algo—murmuro Draco tranquilamente.

—No lo sé, eso es decisión suya, pero lo importante es que ya no tiene que estarse escondiendo—mire a Lucius en verdad agradecido por lo que hizo, sé que Dumbledore no es malo, pero la manera en que hace las cosas no me parecen las correctas, si él hubiera querido, Sirius hubiera salido hace mucho, solo quiere acabar con la guerra, pero nunca he estado de acuerdo con eso de que el fin justifica los medios.

—Esas son buenas noticias, gracias—dije feliz y sin siquiera pensarlo, abrace a Lucius, me tense por mi imprudencia, pero al ver que correspondió me relaje.

—Aquí están sus cartas—al abrirla mire la lista, me pregunto quién será el profesor de artes oscuras este año.

—Soy prefecto—dijo Draco con una media sonrisa.

—Felicidades, pero vámonos que se nos hace tarde—Lucius nos guio a la chimenea, debido a que no pude felicitarlo adecuadamente, solo lo abrace mientras caminamos, al llegar al caldero chorreante, todos volvieron a vernos, sinceramente estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de atención, pero sigue siendo molesto.

Muchos querían acercarse a hablarnos, pero la mirada de Lucius los hacía retroceder al instante, Draco decidió comprarles dos escobas a los chicos, son pequeñas y hechas especialmente para su edad, no se eleva mucho, por lo que no es peligroso.

—¿Hablaste con Dumbledore? —le pedimos a Lucius que consiguiera una habitación para nosotros solos.

—Considera que deben de quedarse en sus respectivas casas, pero tienen derechos como recién casados, por lo que el Ministro me dio la autorización, además de que la nueva maestra de defensa contra las artes oscura es Dolores Umbridge, es una fiel seguidora de Fudge, ella se encargara de ubicarlos—eso es bueno porque no pienso separarme de mi dragón, al acabar las compras regresamos a la mansión.

—"Papi"—gritaron los dos a la vez, cargue a Altaír y Draco a Aries.

—"Hey, ¿se divirtieron?" —pregunte feliz de verlos.

—"Sí y mucho, la abuela Cissy nos llevó a conocer la mansión y luego nos leyó un cuento"—grito emocionado Aries.

—"Tenemos que hablar, así que vamos a su habitación"—nos despedimos de Narcissa y Lucius y fuimos a la habitación que le asignaron, iban a tener habitaciones separadas, pero ellos quisieron dormir juntos.

—"Lamentablemente mañana nos iremos, pero no podemos llevarlos con nosotros, así que deben de quedarse aquí con los abuelos, prometemos que vendremos a verlos en cuanto podamos"—ellos se miraban triste y eso me mata.

—"¿Prometen escribirnos?" —pregunto Altaír esperanzado.

—"Por supuesto que sí corazón, todos los días"—susurro Draco besando sus frentes. Nos pasamos el resto del día hablando y jugando con ellos. A la mañana siguiente nos despedimos, ya que no podían acompañarnos, es peligroso que se enteren de su existencia.

—"Cuídense y háganle caso a su abuela" —susurre abrazándolo.

—"Tenemos un regalo para ustedes, deben de cuidarlo"—mire como saco un espejo y se los entrego, ayer estuvimos hablando y le pedimos a Sirius que nos prestara los espejo con lo que se comunicaba con mi padre, nos lo regalo diciendo que nosotros le daríamos mejor uso. Estos son muy difícil de conseguir, si hubiéramos podido, le habríamos dado uno a Sasuke, pero son escasos, por lo que mientras Sirius nos conseguí mas, para toda la familia, usaremos estos.

—"Ustedes tendrán uno, nosotros el otro, si quieren hablar solo digan nuestro nombre"—dije mostrándole el espejo, ellos asintieron mientras Altaír tomaba con mucho cuidado el espejo, aunque antes de dárselo le colocamos un hechizo irrompible, por lo que, aunque se les caiga no se le quebrara. Ellos se quedarían con Narcissa, mientras que a nosotros nos acompañaría Lucius.

* * *

 **Pov Hermione**

Estamos en el andén 9 ¾, estoy nerviosa al igual que Ron, aunque no diga nada, justo en ese momento los Malfoy entraron, ver a Harry y Draco fue impactante, la apariencia de ambos es completamente diferente, son hermosos, irreales y por las miradas que reciben no soy la única que lo piensa.

—¿Crees que sea Glamour? —pregunto celoso Ron. No me había dado cuenta que los miraba con la boca abierta.

—Lo dudo, sabes que Harry no es así, presiento que este año será complicado, además sabes que el director está furioso, desde que Sirius nos hecho de su casa, no paro de culpar a los Malfoy, no me gusto la manera en que dijo las cosas, esta empeñado en tener el control sobre Harry de nuevo—estoy preocupada, mirar a Harry y Malfoy, felices y tomados de la mano me da entender lo doloroso que sería para Harry si algo le pasara.

—Lo sé, odio admitirlo, pero forman una bonita pareja—dijo Ron mirándolos con detenimiento, miramos como se despedían de Lucius y se subían al tren, hicimos lo mismo, no creo que sea el momento adecuado para hablar con Harry, debemos de esperar, pero de hoy no pasa, él debe de saber en el peligro que esta Malfoy, no creo que lo lastime, al menos eso espero.

—Cometimos muchos errores con Harry y la mejor forma de compensárselo es protegiendo lo que ama—mire a Ron seria y determinada, debemos de mostrarle lo arrepentidos que estamos por las estupideces que dijimos, fue un error.

—Tambien debemos de evitar que Ginny les cause problemas, ha estado furiosa desde que se enteró de la boda, no acepta que Harry no la haya escogido, es culpa de mi madre, desde pequeña le metió en la cabeza que sería la esposa del niño que vivió, ahora están son las consecuencias, no puedo culpar a Harry cuando ni siquiera le dio la mínima esperanza, ni siquiera la determinaba, solo la saludaba porque es mi hermana—suspiro Ron fastidiado con la situación, intento razonar con ella, pero Ginny dijo que los separaría, tener que vigilarla va ser tedioso.

—Lo sé, espero que el director no la quiera utilizar para llegar a Harry—susurre preocupada por lo que nos espera.

* * *

 **Pov Harry**

El vestíbulo resplandecía con la luz de las antorchas, las cuales conducían al Gran Comedor. Los alumnos fueron sentándose a las cuatro largas mesas, por el momento Draco y yo decidimos sentarnos en nuestras respectivas mesas, pero ya que lo nuestro no es secreto, no vemos la necesidad de escondernos.

Las velas que flotaban en el aire, sobre las mesas, iluminaban a los plateados fantasmas que había desperdigados por el comedor, así como los rostros de los alumnos, que hablaban con entusiasmo intercambiando noticias del verano y mirándome fijamente, para luego ver a Draco, contuve el gruñido al ver el rostro de interés de muchos. Una vez más, me fije en que la gente inclinaba la cabeza para cuchichear entre sí cuando pasaba a su lado; apreté los dientes e intente hacer como que no lo había notado o que no me importaba.

En cuanto los demás llegaron a la de Gryffindor, a Ginny la llamaron unos compañeros de cuarto y fue a sentarse con ellos; la mirada de odio y resentimiento en su rostro me dio a entender que no le agrado que me casara. Me senté en unos asientos libres junto a Neville, al instante se unieron Ron, Hermione, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown; éstas me saludaron con tanta despreocupación y efusividad, que no tuve ninguna duda de que habían dejado de hablar de mi un segundo antes. Pero tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar, como el hecho de que Hermione me susurro que quiere hablar conmigo en privado, no sé qué dirán, pero les daré la oportunidad antes de irme con mi dragón.

Me pareció extraño que Hagrid no estuviera en su lugar, sino que lo ocupaba la profesora Grubbly -Plank, lo que significaba que los de primer año ya habían cruzado el lago y estaban en el castillo, justo en ese momento las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y entraron los nuevos alumnos de primero, quienes se ven asustados, guiados por la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba en la mano el taburete donde reposaba el viejo sombrero.

 _Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura_

 _y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,_

 _los fundadores del colegio creían_

 _que jamás se separarían._

 _Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,_

 _un solo deseo compartían:_

 _crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo_

 _y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos._

 _«¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!»,_

 _decidieron los cuatro amigos_

 _sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar._

 _Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarse_

 _a dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor?_

 _Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,_

 _a ellos podía compararse._

 _¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?_

 _¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse_

 _tan buenas amistades?_

 _Verán, yo estaba allí y puedo contarles_

 _toda la triste y lamentable historia._

 _Dijo Slytherin: «Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

 _que tengan pura ascendencia.»_

 _Dijo Ravenclaw: «Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

 _de probada inteligencia.»_

 _Dijo Gryffindor: «Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

 _que hayan logrado hazañas.»_

 _Dijo Hufflepuff: «Yo les enseñaré a todos,_

 _y trataré a todos por igual.»_

 _Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores_

 _acogía en su casa a los que quería._

 _Slytherin sólo aceptaba_

 _a los magos de sangre limpia_

 _y gran astucia, como él,_

 _mientras que Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba_

 _a los de mente muy despierta._

 _Los más valientes y audaces_

 _tenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor._

 _La buena de Hufflepuff se quedó con el resto_

 _y todo su saber les transmitía._

 _De este modo las casas y sus fundadores_

 _mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad._

 _Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía_

 _durante largos años de felicidad,_

 _hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia,_

 _que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría._

 _Las casas que, como cuatro pilares,_

 _habían sostenido nuestra escuela_

 _se pelearon entre ellas_

 _y, divididas, todas querían dominar._

 _Entonces parecía que el colegio_

 _mucho no podría aguantar,_

 _pues siempre había duelos_

 _y peleas entre amigos._

 _Hasta que por fin una mañana_

 _el viejo Slytherin partió,_

 _y aunque las peleas cesaron,_

 _el colegio muy triste se quedó._

 _Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores_

 _quedaron reducidos a tres_

 _volvieron a estar unidas las casas_

 _como pensaban estarlo siempre._

 _Y todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta,_

 _y todos saben para qué:_

 _yo les pongo a cada uno en una casa_

 _porque ésa es mi misión,_

 _pero este año iré más lejos,_

 _escuchen atentamente mi canción:_

 _aunque estoy condenado a separarlos_

 _creo que con eso cometemos un error._

 _Aunque debo cumplir mi deber_

 _y cada año tengo que dividirlos,_

 _sigo pensando que así no lograremos_

 _eliminar el miedo que tenemos._

 _Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,_

 _las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,_

 _y les digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado_

 _por malignas fuerzas externas,_

 _y que si unidos no permanecemos_

 _por dentro nos desmoronaremos._

 _Ya se lo he dicho, ya están prevenidos._

 _Que comience la Selección._

Esto demuestra que las cosas están a punto de cambiar, por lo general el sombrero solo habla sobre las cualidades de cada casa, pero ahora por primera vez desde que estoy en Hogwarts el sombrero nos dio consejos, con los que estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

—Me pregunto si habrá hecho advertencias como ésta alguna otra vez —dijo Hermione con ansiedad.

—Sí, ya lo creo —afirmó Nick Casi Decapitado dándoselas de entendido e inclinándose hacia ella a través de Neville, quien hizo una mueca, pues era muy desagradable tener a un fantasma atravesando tu cuerpo.

—El sombrero se cree obligado a prevenir al colegio siempre que…—Pero la profesora McGonagall, que esperaba para empezar a leer la lista de alumnos de primer año, miraba a los ruidosos muchachos con aquellos ojos que abrasaban. Nick Casi Decapitado se llevó un transparente dedo a los labios y se sentó remilgadamente tieso, y los murmullos cesaron de inmediato.

La profesora McGonagall, tras recorrer por última vez las cuatro mesas con el entrecejo fruncido, bajó la vista hacia el largo trozo de pergamino que tenía entre las manos y pronunció el primer nombre:

—Abercrombie, Euan—El muchacho muerto de miedo en el que me había fijado antes se adelantó dando trompicones y se puso el sombrero en la cabeza; sus grandes orejas impidieron que éste se le cayera hasta los hombros.

El sombrero caviló unos instantes, y luego la rasgadura que tenía cerca del borde volvió a abrirse y gritó:

—¡Gryffindor! —aplaudí con el resto de los de su casa mientras Euan Abercrombie iba tambaleándose hasta nuestra mesa y se sentaba; parecía que estaba deseando que se lo tragara la tierra para que nadie volviera a mirarlo jamás.

Poco a poco, la larga fila de alumnos de primero fue disminuyendo. En las pausas que había entre la lectura de los nombres y la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador, escuche cómo a Ron le sonaban las tripas. Finalmente seleccionaron a Zeller, Rose para Hufflepuff, y la profesora McGonagall recogió el sombrero y el taburete y se los llevó mientras el profesor Dumbledore se ponía en pie, para saludarnos a todos antes del banquete de bienvenida.

—A los nuevos —dijo Dumbledore con voz sonora, los brazos abiertos y extendidos y una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

— Les digo: ¡bienvenidos! Y a los que no son nuevos les repito, ¡bienvenidos otra vez! En toda reunión hay un momento adecuado para los discursos, y como éste no lo es, ¡al ataque! — Las palabras de Dumbledore fueron recibidas con risas y aplausos, el director se sentó con sumo cuidado y se echó la larga barba sobre un hombro para que no se le metiera en el plato, pues la comida había aparecido por arte de magia, y las cinco largas mesas estaban llenas a rebosar de trozos de carne asada, pasteles y bandejas de verduras, pan, salsas y jarras de zumo de calabaza.

—Excelente —dijo Ron con un gemido de placer; luego agarró la bandeja de chuletas que tenía más cerca y empezó a amontonarlas en su plato bajo la nostálgica mirada de Nick Casi Decapitado. A pesar de que no nos hablamos es agradable tenerlos cerca.

—¿Qué decía usted antes de que se iniciara la Ceremonia de Selección? —le preguntó Hermione al fantasma.

—Eso de que el sombrero podía lanzar advertencias—dijo Dean.

—¡Ah, sí! —contestó Nick, contento de tener un motivo para apartar la mirada del plato de Ron, quien estaba comiendo patatas asadas con un entusiasmo casi indecente.

—Sí, he oído al sombrero lanzar advertencias otras veces, siempre que ha detectado momentos de grave peligro para el colegio. Y, por supuesto, el consejo siempre ha sido el mismo: permanecer unidos, fortalecerse por dentro.

—¿Cóbo va a fabeb um fombebo fi el cobefio ftá em belifro? —preguntó Ron. Tenía la boca tan llena que creí que era todo un logro que hubiera conseguido articular algún sonido.

—¿Cómo decís? —preguntó con mucha educación Nick Casi Decapitado mientras Hermione hacía una mueca de asco. Ron tragó como pudo.

—¿Cómo va a saber un sombrero si el colegio está en peligro? —repitió interesado.

—No tengo ni idea. Bueno, vive en el despacho de Dumbledore, así que supongo que allí se entera de cosas —respondió el fantasma.

—¿Y pretende que todas las casas sean amigas? —dijo Seamus echando un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin, donde mi ángel está rodeado de admiradores.

—Miren, no deben adoptar esa actitud, cooperación pacífica, ésa es la clave. Nosotros, los fantasmas, pese a pertenecer a diferentes casas, mantenemos vínculos de amistad. Aunque haya competitividad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, a mí ni se me ocurriría provocar una discusión con el Barón Sanguinario. Además, aprendan de Potter que se casó con un Slytherin, felicidades, por cierto—dijo Nick Casi Decapitado, solo asentí y le sonreí agradeciendo, aunque tener la mirada de todos los Gryffindor es molesto.

—Ya, pero eso es porque le tiene usted miedo —aseguró Ron. Nick Casi Decapitado se ofendió mucho. Atrayendo la atención, lo cual agradecí.

—¿Miedo? ¡Creo poder afirmar que yo, sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, nunca jamás he pecado de cobarde! La noble sangre que corre por mis venas…—sonreí divertido de lo rara de su conversación.

—¿Qué sangre? Pero si usted ya no tiene…—lo interrumpió Ron.

—¡Es una forma de hablar! —exclamó Nick Casi Decapitado, tan enojado que empezó a temblarle aparatosamente la cabeza sobre el cuello medio rebanado.

—¡Espero tener todavía libertad para utilizar las palabras que se me antojen, dado que los placeres de la comida y de la bebida me han sido negados! Pero ¡ya estoy acostumbrado a que los alumnos se rían de mi muerte, se lo aseguro! —exclamo acaloradamente.

—¡Ron no se estaba riendo de usted, Nick! —terció Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada. Por desgracia, éste volvía a tener la boca a punto de explotar. Bueno al menos intento disculparse es mejor que nada. colocó bien el sombrero con plumas y se fue hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, donde se sentó entre los hermanos Creevey, Colin y Dennis. Otros que no están nada felices con mi matrimonio son ellos, al parecer mi dragón tenía razón sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí.

—Felicidades, Ron —le soltó Hermione.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo hacer una sencilla pregunta? —protestó él, indignado; al fin había conseguido tragar la comida que tenía en la boca.

—Olvídalo —dijo Hermione con fastidio, y ambos estuvieron el resto de la cena callados y enfurruñados. Pero no me paso desapercibidas las miradas que me lanzan constantemente, supongo que esperando la oportunidad de poder hablar.

Cuando todos los alumnos terminaron de comer y el nivel de ruido del Gran Comedor empezó a subir de nuevo, Dumbledore se puso una vez más en pie. Las conversaciones se interrumpieron al instante y todos giraron la cabeza para mirar al director. En ese momento lo único que deseo es dormir en los brazos de mi esposo.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos digiriendo otro magnífico banquete, les pido un instante de atención para los habituales avisos de principio de curso —anunció Dumbledore.

—Los de primer año deben saber que los alumnos tienen prohibido entrar en los bosques de los terrenos del castillo, y algunos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberían recordarlo.

El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido, y según dice ya van cuatrocientas sesenta y dos veces, que les recuerde a todos que no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos entre clase y clase, así como unas cuantas cosas más que pueden revisar en la larga lista que hay colgada en la puerta de su despacho.

Este año hay dos cambios en el profesorado. Estamos muy contentos de dar la bienvenida a la profesora Grubbly-Plank, que se encargará de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; también nos complace enormemente presentaros a la profesora Umbridge, la nueva responsable de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras— Hubo un educado, pero no muy entusiasta aplauso.

—Las pruebas para los equipos de quidditchde cada casa tendrán lugar en…—Se interrumpió e interrogó con la mirada a la profesora Umbridge. Como no era mucho más alta de pie que sentada, se produjo un momento de confusión ya que ninguno entendíamos por qué Dumbledore había dejado de hablar; pero entonces la profesora Umbridge se aclaró la garganta, «Ejem, ejem», y nos dimos cuenta de que se había levantado y que pretendía pronunciar un discurso.

Dumbledore sólo vaciló unos segundos; luego se sentó con elegancia y miró con interés a la profesora Umbridge, como si lo que más deseara fuera oírla hablar. Otros miembros del profesorado no fueron tan hábiles disimulando su sorpresa. Las cejas de la profesora Sprout habían subido hasta la raíz de su airosa melena, y la profesora McGonagall tenía la boca más delgada que nunca. Era la primera vez que un profesor nuevo interrumpía a Dumbledore.

Muchos alumnos sonrieron; era evidente que aquella mujer no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas en Hogwarts.

—Gracias, señor director, por esas amables palabras de bienvenida —empezó la profesora Umbridge con una sonrisa tonta, esta persona va ser nuestra aliada contra Dumbledore, tiene una voz muy chillona y entrecortada, de niña pequeña, y una vez más siento hacia ella una aversión que no podía explicarse; lo único que sabía era que todo en ella me resultaba repugnante, desde su estúpida voz hasta su esponjosa chaqueta de punto de color rosa. La profesora Umbridge volvió a carraspear «Ejem, ejem» y continuó su discurso.

—¡Bueno, en primer lugar, quiero decir que me alegro de haber vuelto a Hogwarts! —Sonrió, enseñando unos dientes muy puntiagudos.

—¡Y de ver tantas caritas felices que me miran! —eche un vistazo a su alrededor. Ninguna de las caras que vi tenía el aspecto de sentirse feliz. Más bien al contrario, todas parecían muy sorprendidas de que se dirigieran a ellas como si tuvieran cinco años.

—¡Estoy impaciente por conoceros a todos y estoy segura de que seremos muy buenos amigos! — Al oír aquello, los alumnos se miraron unos a otros; algunos ya no podían contener una sonrisa burlona.

—Estoy dispuesta a ser amiga suya mientras no tenga que ponerme nunca esa chaqueta —le susurró Parvati a Lavender, y ambas rieron por lo bajo.

La profesora Umbridge se aclaró la garganta una vez más «Ejem, ejem», pero cuando habló de nuevo su voz ya no sonaba tan entrecortada como antes. Sonaba mucho más seria, y ahora sus palabras tenían un tono monótono, como si se las hubiera aprendido de memoria.

—El Ministerio de Magia siempre ha considerado de vital importancia la educación de los jóvenes magos y de las jóvenes brujas. Los excepcionales dones con los que nacieron podrían quedar reducidos a nada si no se cultivaran y desarrollaran mediante una cuidadosa instrucción. Las ancestrales habilidades de la comunidad mágica deben ser transmitidas de generación en generación para que no se pierdan para siempre. El tesoro escondido del saber mágico acumulado por nuestros antepasados debe ser conservado, reabastecido y pulido por aquellos que han sido llamados a la noble profesión de la docencia—Al llegar a ese punto la profesora Umbridge hizo una pausa y saludó con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza al resto de los profesores, pero ninguno le devolvió el saludo. Las oscuras cejas de la profesora McGonagall se habían contraído hasta tal punto que parecía un halcón, y no se me escapó la mirada de complicidad que intercambió con la profesora Sprout, mientras Umbridge carraspeaba otra vez y seguía con su perorata.

—Cada nuevo director o directora de Hogwarts ha aportado algo a la gran tarea de gobernar este histórico colegio, y así es como debe ser, pues si no hubiera progreso se llegaría al estancamiento y a la desintegración. Sin embargo, hay que poner freno al progreso por el progreso, pues muchas veces nuestras probadas tradiciones no aceptan retoques. Un equilibrio, por lo tanto, entre lo viejo y lo nuevo, entre la permanencia y el cambio, entre la tradición y la innovación…—note que mi concentración disminuía, como si mi cerebro se conectara y se desconectara. El silencio que siempre se apoderaba del Gran Comedor cuando hablaba Dumbledore estaba rompiéndose, pues los alumnos se acercaban unos a otros y juntaban las cabezas para cuchichear y reírse. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang charlaba la mar de animada con sus amigas. Unos cuantos asientos más allá, Luna Lovegood había sacado _El Quisquilloso._ Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan era uno de los pocos que seguían mirando fijamente a la profesora Umbridge, pero tenía los ojos vidriosos y estoy seguro de que sólo fingía escuchar en un intento de hacer honor a la nueva insignia de prefecto que relucía en su pecho.

La profesora Umbridge no pareció reparar en la inquietud de su público. Tengo la impresión de que, si se hubiera desatado una revuelta delante de sus narices, ella habría continuado, impasible, con su discurso. Los profesores, a pesar de todo, seguían escuchando con atención, y Hermione parecía pendiente de cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba, aunque, a juzgar por su expresión, no eran de su agrado.

—… porque algunos cambios serán para mejor, y otros, con el tiempo, se demostrará que fueron errores de juicio. Entre tanto se conservarán algunas viejas costumbres, y estará bien que así se haga, mientras que otras, desfasadas y anticuadas, deberán ser abandonadas. Sigamos adelante, así pues, hacia una nueva era de apertura, eficacia y responsabilidad, decididos a conservar lo que haya que conservar, perfeccionar lo que haya que perfeccionar y recortar las prácticas que creamos que han de ser prohibidas y, por último, pero no menos importante, debido al caso especial de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, se les otorgara su propia habitación, cuando acabe el banquete, personalmente los llevare—Y tras pronunciar esa última frase la mujer se sentó. Dumbledore aplaudió y los profesores lo imitaron, aunque me fije en que varios de ellos sólo juntaban las manos una o dos veces y luego paraban. La mirada que Dumbledore le lanzo a Draco, no me gusto.

Unos cuantos alumnos aplaudieron también, pero el final del discurso, del que en realidad sólo habían escuchado unas palabras, pilló desprevenidos a casi todos, y antes de que pudieran empezar a aplaudir como es debido, Dumbledore ya había dejado de hacerlo. Todos estaban distraídos y cuchicheando mientras nos veían a Draco y a mi continuamente.

—Muchas gracias, profesora Umbridge, ha sido un discurso sumamente esclarecedor —dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Y ahora, como iba diciendo, las pruebas de quidditchse celebrarán…—me desconecte por completo, mire a Draco quien solo me guiño un ojo, provocando varios suspiros.

—Sí, sí que ha sido esclarecedor —comentó Hermione en voz baja.

—No me irás a decir que te ha gustado. Ha sido el discurso más aburrido que he oído jamás, y eso que he crecido con Percy —repuso Ron mirándola con ojos vidriosos.

—He dicho que ha sido esclarecedor, no que me haya gustado —puntualizó Hermione.

—Ya que no podemos hablar contigo en la sala común, es mejor que lo hagamos ahora—dijo inusualmente serio Ron.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dije con sorpresa, pero sin que se dieran cuenta lancé un hechizo burbuja, sirve para evitar que oigan nuestra conversación y otro de privacidad, es el mismo que use para que no dijeran nada.

—En primera queremos disculparnos por nuestra forma de actuar, no teníamos derecho de entrometernos, admito que mi rabia contra Malfoy tuvo mucho que ver, pero debí de haberle dado una oportunidad como me pediste y lamento que hayas recibido más apoyo de los Slytherin que de tus propios amigos—suspiro avergonzada Hermione.

—Sí, tambien me disculpo, sabes que siempre he sido impulsivo y Malfoy se burlaba de mi familia y estatus, pero eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perder tu amistad, no te prometo que seré el mejor amigo de Malfoy, pero al menos intentare llevarme bien con él—dijo Ron serio.

—Admito que su negativa me dolió, pero los perdono, comprendo porque reaccionaron así, despues de todo no conocen a Draco como lo conozco yo, pero espero que le den la oportunidad, se sorprenderían—dije con una sonrisa, en verdad estoy feliz de recuperarlos.

—Tambien queremos advertirte, Dumbledore no quiere que estés con los Malfoy, pero lo que nos preocupa es la manera en que dijo que se desharía de las molestias, se refería a Malfoy Harry, lo dijo de una forma que nos preocupó que le fuera hacer daño, incluso nos pidió que te espiáramos, cosa que no haremos, pero queríamos que lo supieras—un gruñido salió de mi garganta al escucharlo, lo mato si le toca un solo cabello a mi dragón.

—T…tranquilo amigo, sé que estas molesto, pero por el momento no puedes hacer nada—susurro con nerviosismo Ron, mirando alrededor. _"Amor no sé lo que te están diciendo, pero relájate"_ solo escuchar la voz de mi ángel, hizo que aflojara mi mandíbula y mis músculos se relajaran. _"No te preocupes, te lo contare en nuestra habitación"._

—Gracias por la advertencia—fue lo único que dije.

—Somos tus amigos y aunque antes no lo hicimos, te apoyaremos siempre—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

De pronto se produjo un gran estrépito a su alrededor; era evidente que Dumbledore los había despedido a todos, porque los alumnos se habían puesto en pie y se disponían a salir del Gran Comedor. Hermione se levantó muy atolondrada.

—¡Ron, tenemos que enseñar a los de primero adónde deben ir!

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Eh, eh, ustedes! ¡Enanos! —exclamó Ron, que lo había olvidado.

—¡Ron! —exclamo molesta Hermione.

—Es que lo son, míralos… Son pequeñísimos. —trato de justificarse.

—¡Ya lo sé, pero no puedes llamarlos enanos! ¡Los de primer año! ¡Por aquí, por favor! —llamó Hermione con tono autoritario a los nuevos alumnos de su mesa.

Un grupo de alumnos desfiló con timidez por el espacio que había entre la mesa de Gryffindor y la de Hufflepuff; todos ponían mucho empeño en no colocarse a la cabeza del grupo. Realmente parecían muy pequeños; estoy seguro de que, en mi caso, no lo parecía tanto cuando llegue por primera vez a Hogwarts. Les sonreí y un muchacho rubio que estaba junto a Euan Abercrombie se quedó petrificado, le dio un codazo y le susurró algo al oído. Ambos se ruborizaron y salieron lo más rápido posible.

—Hasta luego —les dije a Ron y a Hermione, fui donde Draco me esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, ignoré lo mejor posible los susurros, las miradas y los dedos que lo señalaban al pasar. Este año será realmente interesante, pero lo único que me importa en este momento es tener en mis brazos a mi amado.

* * *

Bueno chicas y chicos, espero que les haya gustado, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero me bloquee un poco, gracias a todas por sus reviews, me disculpo por no contestarlos personalmente, no cuento con el tiempo, pero no duden que los leo todos, como mencione la primera parte de esta historia se dará en el mundo magico y la otra parte en el mundo ninja.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	16. Chapter 16 Rumores

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 ** _Parsel -"Hola"_**

 ** _Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus_**

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

 **Otro idioma "Hola"**

 **Recuerdos, visiones** ** _[Hola]_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16 Rumores**

Seguimos a la profesora Umbridge por unos pasadizos, al llegar nos quedamos de pie frente al cuadro de Morgana, quien nos miró con detenimiento.

—Dignity—dijo con superioridad. Morgana solo le lanzo una mirada fría, pero se movió dejando a la vista una puerta, la cual nos llevó a una hermosa habitación.

—No es necesario que hablen con ella, es un simple cuadro que solo sirve para mantener la habitación segura, según me dijo el director ni siquiera habla, a diferencia de otros. Como pueden ver, el lugar es cómodo e ideal para ustedes, sus horarios serán como si estuvieran en sus casas, el único privilegio que recibirán es este, me retiro—dijo viéndonos con fijeza, más a Draco, me doy cuenta que nuestra apariencia la tiene anonada.

—Gracias, es muy amable—dijo con una sonrisa mi dragón, por mi parte solo incline la cabeza, ella soltó risitas estúpidas y se fue, cuando cerramos la puerta, ambos suspiramos

—Cuéntame lo que te dijeron tus amigos—dijo Draco guiándome a la cama, nuestros baúles ya se encuentran aquí. Le conté absolutamente todo, no quiero que haya secreto entre nosotros.

—Ya veo, debemos de ser cuidadosos, mira lo que le hizo a tío Sirius, no lo ayudo sabiendo que era inocente, solo para mantenerlo alejado de ti, ahora imagínate lo que me hará—suspiro mientras se quitaba el uniforme, mire maravillado al hermoso chico que es mi esposo, los tatuajes solo lo hacen más exótico.

—No te hará nada, si te toca un cabello lo mato—sisee molesto mientras lo abrazaba y besaba su hombro, es mi vida.

—Lo sé, debemos de hablar con los niños, deben de estar esperando nuestra llamada—dijo con una sonrisa mientras se volteaba y me besaba con pasión. Draco fue a nuestros baúles, saco los pijamas y uno de los espejos, no habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando nuestros bebes nos llamaron, nos contaron su día, sonreí ante la dicha y felicidad que se reflejaba en sus miradas, empezaron sus clases, Lucius les enseñaría idiomas, a leer y escribir, Cissy les enseñaría etiqueta, música y modales.

Son niños muy inteligentes, aprenderán rápido, principalmente debido al premio que le dan cada vez que responden correctamente, es un buen incentivo.

—Hay un jacuzzi, alístalo mientras cuelgo nuestras ropas—solo asentí e hice lo que me dijo, tengo que admitir que es hermoso, circular y todo parece conectado, las piedras son de color crema con hermosos diseños, es espacioso, tiene dos lavamanos, por lo cual no tendremos problemas con quien entre primero, hay ventanas falsas, son como el cielo del gran comedor, muestran la noche estrellada. Con un movimiento de mano, las velas se encendieron y el agua empezó a caer como cascada, eché todas las sales y jabones de olores que a mi dragón le gustan, me desvestí hasta quedar desnudo y entre, el agua caliente hace maravillas con mis músculos. El lugar es muy romántico, creo que pasaremos mucho tiempo aquí.

—Veo que te adelantaste—dijo Draco desde la puerta, la boca se me hizo agua, al verlo en toda su gloria, no puedo creer que sea todo mío. No aparte la mirada, seguí sus movimientos, hasta que estuvo al alcance de mis manos.

—Estaba esperándote—dije oliendo su cuello, dándoles pequeñas mordidas, rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura, jalándome más cerca.

—¿Qué necesitas? —pregunto seductoramente, lo tengo tan cerca y veo sus ojos grises oscurecerse, tome ligeramente sus labios, disfrutando del contacto.

—Draco—suspire encantando, coloque mi mano en su espalda, sosteniéndolo para que se abriera para mí, sentí su aliento cálido en mis labios, haciendo que mi pene se engrosara y alargara. Comenzó a respirar rápidamente antes de separar sus labios, deslice mi lengua dentro, al instante se encontró con la suya. Tomé con mi otra mano su erección, sentí como empujaba profundamente contra mi mano.

Draco siseó, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás tensando los músculos del cuello. Bese su cuello mientras acariciaba su pene, es como una sirena en el agua, su cuerpo ágil y compacto, se adapta perfectamente a mis brazos, empuje su culo hasta que se envolvió alrededor de mi cintura y no tenía duda que puede sentir lo duro que estoy. Volví a besar y mordisquear su pecho, deslice los dedos por su apretada entrada, a pesar de que puedo usar un hechizo de lubricación, hacerlo manualmente es más placentero, masajee la piel entre sus bolas y agujero.

—Veo lo que estás haciendo —dijo Draco mientras seguía jadeando pesadamente. Lamí un largo camino desde el centro del estómago hasta el pezón derecho tomándolo, probándolo.

—¿Y qué estoy haciendo? —Le pregunte antes de morderlo suavemente. Pase mi pulgar por encima de la cabeza su pene, presionando mi uña dentro de la pequeña rendija. Draco gimió y se arqueo más, tome mi tiempo, me encanta explorar su cuerpo con mis manos y boca. Nuestra piel junta me provoca una sensación sumamente placentera. Use mis manos para masajear las nalgas de Draco, ya está listo para mí.

Me senté en el pequeño borde de la bañera, con Draco en mi regazo, ambos jadeamos ante la sensación abrumadora que nos embargaba.

—Seduciéndome, sabiendo bien que solo dormiríamos, pero este momento, si no entras en mí, te cruciare—confesó mientras se movía colocándose encima de mi erección

—Tómame en tu cuerpo, Draco — acaricie su cuello, incitándolo.

—Jode mi pene, dragón —Chupe la carne sensible de la oreja, provocándolo con mis dientes mientras Draco se hundía lentamente en mi eje.

Sus dedos se cerraron en mis hombros, sus uñas arañándolo hasta que tocó fondo. Ambos gemimos al unísono.

—Se siente tan bien—susurro extasiado.

—Móntame, Draco —agarre sus caderas y empezó a moverlo de arriba abajo. El agua se arremolinaba a mi alrededor, mientras Draco plantaba sus rodillas en el borde y comenzaba a rebotar.

—Ahh…Harry—sus jadeos están matándome.

—Jódeme —dije con un silbido mientras veía el pene de Draco moverse en el agua, eché la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de la sensación del agujero apretándolo. El placer recorría mis venas, mientras bajaba me inclinaba para besar sus suaves labios.

Sus rodillas se apretaron alrededor de mis caderas mientras nuestras lenguas se batían en duelo. Abrí más las piernas y dejé que mis manos se deslizaran hacia su trasero, sosteniéndolo en su lugar mientras movía sus caderas hacia arriba, llevando mi pene profundamente y llegando más y más cerca del borde del orgasmo.

Bese su pecho y levante la vista para ver a Draco observándome, sentí como nuestro lazo se fortalecía y nada ni nadie lo rompería, a menos que uno de nosotros muriera, algo que no pienso permitir que pase. Esta sensación cada vez que hacemos el amor, como si uno estuviera dentro del cuerpo del otro, sigue dejándome sin aliento, empuje con más fuerza, me gire colocando la espalda de Draco contra el borde, agarre sus caderas y empuje con más fuerza, ronronee de placer cuando Draco grito y chorros de semen golpearon mi pecho.

Su agujero se tensó como una tenaza alrededor de mi pene. Por un momento no pude moverme. Cuando su cuerpo se relajó, tome sus caderas empujando en repetidas ocasiones, persiguiendo la liberación que Draco acababa de experimentar. Me corrí con un grito, mi pene explotando dentro suyo.

—Te amo—susurre con devoción, si no usáramos hechizos anticonceptivos, estoy seguro que en este momento mi dragón estaría embarazado.

—Yo tambien te amo—dijo besándome con pasión, nos terminamos de bañar y nos fuimos acostar, al instante Morfeo nos reclamó.

A la mañana siguiente, nos alistamos para ir al gran comedor, el verano pasado me compro un nuevo guardarropa, eso incluía, uniforme nuevo. Draco se fue a la sala común de Slytherin a buscar a sus amigos, antes de que se fuera lo bese con pasión, presiento que no lo haremos mucho, al menos no en público.

Por mi parte me dirigí a la sala común de Gryffindor, al entrar todas las miradas se posaron en mí, pero la ignoré y fui a sentarme con Ron, quien me sonrió feliz, estaba con Neville, Dean y Seamus, quien decía que soy un mortifago, al verme se levantó y se fue a otro lado, idiota.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hermione cinco minutos más tarde, cuando se reunió con nosotros, en la sala común antes de que bajáramos todos a desayunar.

—Están completamente… ¡Vaya! —Se había quedado mirando el tablón de anuncios de la sala común, donde habían colgado un gran letrero. Eso fue lo que me distrajo cuando entre.

 **¡GALONES DE GALEONES!**

¿Tus gastos superan tus ingresos? ¿Te gustaría ganar un poco de oro?

Si te interesa un empleo sencillo, a tiempo parcial y prácticamente indoloro, ponte en contacto con Fred y George Weasley, sala común de Gryffindor.

(Lamentamos decir que los aspirantes tendrán que asumir los riesgos del empleo.)

—Se han pasado —comentó Hermione con gravedad, y descolgó el letrero que Fred y George habían clavado encima de un póster que anunciaba la fecha de la primera excursión a Hogsmeade, que sería en octubre.

—Vamos a tener que hablar con ellos, Ron—dijo con seriedad.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Ron alarmado, extrañaba esto.

—¡Porque somos prefectos! ¡Es tarea nuestra impedir este tipo de cosas! —exclamó Hermione mientras trepábamos por el agujero del retrato.

Ron no dijo nada, pero, por la apesadumbrada expresión, comprendí que la perspectiva de evitar que Fred y George hicieran lo que les gustaba no lo ilusionaba.

—¿Qué te pasa, Harry? —continuó Hermione mientras bajábamos un tramo de escalera cuya pared estaba cubierta de retratos de viejos magos y brujas que no nos hicieron ni caso, pues se hallaban enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones.

—Te veo de muy mal humor—como no estarlo, me levante de lo más feliz, para venir a escuchar estupideces, pero mi dragón ya me lo advirtió, por lo que solo debo de ignorarlo.

—Seamus ha estado hablando de Harry, diciendo que se unió al enemigo, solo por casarse con Malfoy—contestó brevemente Ron al comprobar que no respondía. Hermione suspiro, sinceramente no me sorprendió, antes hubiera esperado que se indignara, pero con todo lo que hemos pasado, sé que ella ya analizo todo.

—Ya, Lavender también lo cree —comentó Hermione con tristeza.

—Seguro que has tenido una interesante charla con ella sobre si soy o no soy un mortifago ¿no? —dije en voz alta, _"amor relájate, puedo sentir tus emociones, ignóralos, no valen la pena"_ respiré profundo e hice lo que me dijo.

—No. La verdad es que le he dicho que cierre su sucia boca y que no hable mal de ti. Y haz el favor de dejar de lanzarte a nuestro cuello a cada momento Harry, porque, por si no lo sabías, Ron y yo estamos de tu parte, te fallamos una vez, no lo haremos de nuevo—repuso Hermione con calma. Hubo una breve pausa.

—Lo siento —me disculpe en voz baja.

—Así me gusta —dijo Hermione con dignidad.

En ese momento llegamos al pie de la escalera de mármol. Una fila de alumnos de cuarto de Ravenclaw cruzaba el vestíbulo. Me miraron embobados y un grupo de chicas empezaron a soltar risitas estúpidas.

Seguimos a los de Ravenclaw al interior del Gran Comedor, y al entrar miramos instintivamente hacia la mesa del profesorado. La profesora Grubbly-Plank hablaba con la profesora Sinistra, de Astronomía, y Hagrid, una vez más, brillaba por su ausencia. El techo encantado del recinto tenía un triste color gris, como el de las nubes de lluvia.

—Dumbledore ni siquiera mencionó durante cuánto tiempo vamos a tener a la profesora Grubbly-Plank—comente mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Es raro y tengo una teoría, pero estoy seguro que Hermione me confirmará o desmentirá.

—A lo mejor… —insinuó Hermione pensativa.

—¿Qué? —preguntamos unísono Ron y yo.

—Bueno…, a lo mejor no quería llamar la atención sobre la ausencia de Hagrid—lo supuse, que estas tramando Dumbledore, donde lo mandaste.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo no íbamos a fijarnos en que no está aquí? —preguntó Ron medio riendo, antes de que pudiera contestar, Angelina se acercó a nosotros.

—¡Hola, Angelina! —dije cordial, aun no sé, cuantos de mis compañeros, están en contra de mi matrimonio.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Me han nombrado capitana del equipo de quidditchde Gryffindor—contestó ella con brío, sin esperar que respondiéramos.

—¡Qué bien! —dije sonriéndole; me imaginó que las charlas de Angelina para infundir ánimo no serán tan densas como las de Oliver Wood, lo cual supone una mejora.

—Sí, bueno… Necesitamos un nuevo guardián ahora que Oliver se ha marchado. Las pruebas serán el viernes a las cinco y quiero que venga todo el equipo. Tenemos que ver quién encaja mejor en esa posición—me relaje al ver que solo quiere hablar de quidditch. Mire hacia la mesa de Slytherin, al parecer mi dragón no está teniendo problemas, le guiñe un ojo cuando me volvió a ver, solo sonrió, provocando suspiro en varias chicas y chicos, me contuve para no gruñir, mi parte arpía quiere atacarlos a todos.

—De acuerdo —conteste al ver las miradas de todos en mí, bueno, al parecer ni siquiera puedo coquetear con mi esposo, sin causar revuelo. Angelina le sonrió y se fue.

—Ya no me acordaba de que Wood se marchó. Supongo que el equipo lo notará, ¿no? —comentó Hermione con vaguedad mientras se sentaba junto a Ron y se acercaba un plato de tostadas.

—Supongo. Era un buen guardián… —contesté y me senté en el banco de enfrente, así tendré una excelente vista de mi amor. Aun no sé si contarles de mi parte criatura a los chicos, por el momento los pondré a prueba con todo esto de Dumbledore, no voy arriesgar a mi dragón y mis hijos.

—De todos modos, no irá mal un poco de sangre nueva, ¿verdad? —observó Ron. De repente se oyó como un rugido, y cientos de lechuzas entraron volando por las ventanas más altas.

Bajaron hacia las mesas del comedor y llevaron cartas y paquetes a sus destinatarios, a quienes rociaron con gotas de agua; evidentemente, fuera estaba lloviendo. No me sorprendió ver a Hedwig y el búho real de Draco bajar, tome las cartas que me trajeron, una era de Sirius y Remus, la otra de Lucius, una de Narcissa y por supuesto no falto la de mis bebes, está escrita en japonés.

—¿Conoces a alguien de Japón? —pregunto confundida Hermione.

—Son los hijos de unos socios de Lucius, los conocí en vacaciones—ignoré las miradas de cautela y recelos que apareció en los rostros de la mayoría de los que me escucharon, que se jodan.

—¡Miren lo que tenemos hoy! Historia de la Magia, clase doble de Pociones, Adivinación y otra sesión doble de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… ¡Binns, Snape, Trelawney y Umbridge en un solo día! Espero que Fred y George se den prisa y se pongan a fabricar ese Surtido Salta clases… —gruñó Ron, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—¿He oído bien? —dijo Fred, que llegaba en ese instante con George. Los gemelos se sentaron junto a mí.

—¡No es posible que los prefectos de Hogwarts intenten saltarse clases! —exclamo con fingido asombro George.

—¡Miren lo que tenemos hoy! Es el peor lunes que he visto en mi vida—repitió Ron de mal humor, y le puso el horario bajo la nariz a Fred.

—Tienes razón, hermanito. Si quieres puedo darte un turrón sangra narices; te lo dejo barato—le dijo Fred leyendo la lista.

—¿Por qué barato? —preguntó Ron con recelo.

—Porque sangrarás hasta quedarte seco. Todavía no hemos conseguido el antídoto —respondió George mientras se servía un arenque ahumado.

—Gracias, pero creo que iré a las clases —repuso Ron de mal humor, y se guardó el horario en el bolsillo.

—Por cierto, hablando de su Surtido Salta clases, no pueden poner anuncios en el tablón de Gryffindor para contratar cobayos —dijo Hermione mirando a Fred y a George con sus redondos y brillantes ojos.

—¡Ah, no! ¿Quién ha dicho eso? —exclamó George con sorpresa.

—Lo digo yo. Y Ron —contestó Hermione.

—A mí no me metas —se apresuró a decir Ron, creo que el pobre ha recibido demasiadas bromas de los gemelos, para querer meterse en el asunto. Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante y los gemelos rieron por lo bajo.

—No tardarás en cambiar de actitud, Hermione. Vas a empezar quinto, y dentro de poco vendrás a suplicar que te vendamos un Surtido Salta clases —vaticinó Fred mientras untaba un buñuelo con mantequilla.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver que empiece quinto con que quiera comprar un Surtido Salta clases? —preguntó Hermione.

—Quinto es el año de los TIMOS —le recordó George.

—¿Y? —solo pude jadear, Draco me matará si no salgo bien y presiento que este año será difícil.

—Que llegarán los exámenes, ¿no? Van a tener que hincar los codos hasta que se les queden en carne viva, Harry ya comprendió, apuesto a que tu dragón te hará sufrir —dijo Fred con satisfacción. Solo gruñí y lo fulmine con la mirada, primero por llamar dragón a mi esposo, solo yo puedo llamarlo así y segundo por burlarse.

—La mitad de los de nuestro curso sufrieron pequeñas crisis nerviosas cuando se acercaban los exámenes del TIMO. Lágrimas, rabietas… Patricia Stimpson se desmayaba a cada momento… —añadió George la mar de contento, ignorando mi gruñido y solo viéndome con burla, saben que es mi lado criatura siendo sumamente posesivo.

—Kenneth Towler se llenó de granos, ¿te acuerdas? —dijo Fred con nostalgia.

—Eso fue porque le pusiste polvos Bulbadox en el pijama —aclaró George.

—¡Ah, sí! Ya no me acordaba… A veces resulta difícil llevar la cuenta de todo, ¿verdad? —admitió Fred, sonriente.

—En fin, quinto es un curso de pesadilla. Si te importan los resultados de los exámenes, naturalmente. Fred y yo conseguimos no desanimarnos —concluyó George.

—Sí, claro… ¿Qué sacaron, tres TIMOS cada uno? —intervino Ron.

—Sí. Pero nosotros creemos que nuestro futuro está fuera del mundo de los logros académicos —afirmó Fred con indiferencia.

—Nos planteamos muy seriamente si íbamos a volver a Hogwarts este año para hacer séptimo, ahora que tenemos… —comentó George alegremente, se interrumpió al ver mi mirada de advertencia, lo que menos quiero es que todo el colegio se entere que soy su benefactor.

—… ahora que tenemos nuestros TIMOS. No sé, ¿de verdad necesitamos los ÉXTASIS? Pero creímos que mamá no soportaría que abandonáramos los estudios tan pronto, sobre todo después de que Percy resultara ser el mayor imbécil del mundo —se apresuró a añadir George.

—Pero no vamos a malgastar nuestro último año aquí —prosiguió Fred echando un afectuoso vistazo al Gran Comedor.

—Vamos a utilizarlo para hacer un poco de estudio de mercado. Nos interesa saber con exactitud qué le exige el alumno medio de Hogwarts a una tienda de artículos de broma para luego evaluar meticulosamente los resultados de nuestra investigación y crear productos que satisfagan la demanda—eso fue lo último que dijeron sobre el asunto.

—¿Creen que es cierto que los exámenes de este año serán muy duros? —aunque no importaba si lo eran o no, igual tendré que sacar una muy buena nota, no quiero decepcionar a mi dragón.

—¡Oh, ya lo creo! Los TIMOS son muy importantes, y del resultado dependerá el tipo de ofertas de empleo a las que puedas presentarte más adelante. Además, este año podemos pedir consejo sobre las diferentes carreras. Me lo ha dicho Bill. Así puedes elegir qué ÉXTASIS quieres hacer el año que viene—exclamó Ron.

—¿Ustedes ya saben que les gustaría hacer cuando salgan de Hogwarts? —pregunte mientras salíamos del gran comedor y nos dirigíamos al aula de historia de la magia.

—Pues no, salvo…, bueno… —añadió un tanto avergonzado.

—¿Qué? —lo anime curioso.

—Bueno, no me importaría ser Auror —declaró Ron con brusquedad.

—A mí tampoco —repuse analizando el asunto, aunque no lo sé, debo de platicarlo con Draco, ahora tenemos dos niños por los que velar.

—Pero los Aurores son… la élite. Para ser Auror tienes que ser muy bueno. ¿Y tú, Hermione? —comentó Ron.

—No lo sé. Creo que me gustaría hacer algo que valga la pena.

—¡Ser Auror vale la pena! —exclamó Ron.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero no es lo único que vale la pena. No sé, si pudiera seguir trabajando en la PEDDO… —dijo Hermione con aire pensativo.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estábamos de acuerdo en que Historia de la Magia era la asignatura más aburrida que jamás había existido en el mundo de los magos. El profesor Binns, tenía una voz jadeante y monótona que casi garantizaba una terrible somnolencia al cabo de diez minutos, cinco si hacía calor. Nunca alteraba el esquema de las lecciones y las recitaba sin hacer pausas mientras los alumnos tomaban apuntes o contemplaban el vacío con aire amodorrado. Hasta entonces, Ron y yo habíamos conseguido unos aprobados justos en esa asignatura copiando los apuntes de Hermione antes de los exámenes; ella era la única capaz de resistir el efecto soporífero de la voz de Binns.

Aquel día tuvimos que soportar tres cuartos de hora de una inalterable perorata sobre las guerras de los gigantes. Solo escuche los primeros diez minutos y me desconecte, y pase los treinta y cinco minutos restantes platicando con Draco por medio de nuestro enlace mental.

Caía una débil llovizna, y el contorno de los alumnos, que estaban de pie formando corros en el patio, se veía difuminado. Elegimos un rincón apartado, bajo un balcón desde el que caían gruesas gotas; nos levantamos el cuello de las túnicas para protegernos del frío aire de septiembre y empezamos a hacer conjeturas sobre lo que Snape nos tendría preparado para la primera clase del curso.

—¡Hola, Harry! —Era Cho Chang, y curiosamente volvía a estar sola. Eso era muy raro, pues Cho casi siempre iba rodeada de un grupo de chicas que no paraban de reír como tontas; no sé porque se me acerca, ni siquiera somos amigos para que me hable con tanta confianza.

—¡Hola! —dije con frialdad, no soy idiota para no darme cuenta que está interesada en mí, supongo que al morir Cedric quiere buscar otras opciones, solo que está mirando donde no debe.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Una insignia de los Tornados? No serás admiradora suya ¿verdad? —preguntó de pronto Ron señalando la túnica de Chang, donde llevaba una insignia de color azul cielo con la doble T dorada, agradecí que interviniera, mi criatura siente repelús por ella y por cualquiera que esté interesado de esa forma en mí, debido a esto no soporto estar cerca de Ginny o Collins y su hermano.

—Pues sí —contestó Cho.

—¿Lo has sido siempre, o sólo desde que empezaron a ganar la liga? —inquirió acusador.

—Soy admiradora de los Tornados desde que tenía seis años —concretó la chica con serenidad.

—Bueno, hasta luego Harry—Hermione esperó a que Cho se alejara por el patio antes de volverse contra Ron.

—¡Qué poco tacto tienes! —inquirió Hermione.

—¿Qué? Pero si sólo le he preguntado si…—empezó a decir Ron confuso.

—¿No te has dado cuenta de que quería hablar con Harry?

—¿Y qué? De igual forma Hermione, ella está interesada románticamente y Harry está felizmente casado, así que les ahorré la incomodidad—solo asentí dándole la razón.

—Ha sonado la campana —dije sin ánimo de escuchar sus típicas discusiones. No dejaron de pelearse hasta que llegamos a la mazmorra de Snape.

Hermione, nos siguió hasta la mesa donde se sentaban siempre, al fondo, y fingió que no oía los sonidos de irritación que Ron emitía.

—Silencio —ordenó Snape con voz cortante al cerrar la puerta tras él.

En realidad, no había ninguna necesidad de que impusiera orden, pues en cuanto los alumnos oyeron que la puerta se cerraba, nos quedamos quietos y callados. Por lo general, la sola presencia de Snape bastaba para imponer silencio en el aula.

—Antes de empezar la clase de hoy, creo conveniente recordarles que el próximo mes de junio realizaran un importante examen en el que demostraran cuánto han aprendido sobre la composición y el uso de las pociones mágicas. Pese a que algunos alumnos de esta clase son indudablemente imbéciles, espero que consigan un «Aceptable» en el TIMO si no quieren… contrariarme —dijo el profesor desde su mesa, abarcando con la vista a todos los estudiantes y mirándonos fijamente, su mirada se detuvo en Neville, que tragó saliva.

—Después de este curso, muchos de ustedes dejaran de estudiar conmigo, por supuesto yo solo preparo a los mejores alumnos para el ÉXTASIS de Pociones, lo cual significa que tendré que despedirme de algunos de los presentes—me miro y torció el gesto, le sostuve la mirada, algo me dice que tendré que tratar con él, sin importar como acabemos las clases. El resto de la clase paso rápidamente, aunque con muchos disgusto y puntos perdidos, el día transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que llegamos a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, la profesora Umbridge estaba sentada en su sitio.

Llevaba la suave y esponjosa chaqueta de punto de color rosa que había lucido la noche anterior, y el lazo de terciopelo negro en la cabeza. No pude evitar pensar en ella como una gran mosca posada imprudentemente sobre la cabeza de un sapo descomunal.

Los alumnos guardamos silencio en cuanto entramos en el aula; la profesora Umbridge todavía era un elemento desconocido y nadie sabía lo estricta que podía ser a la hora de imponer disciplina.

—¡Buenas tardes a todos! —saludó a los alumnos cuando por fin éstos se sentaron. Unos cuantos respondieron con un tímido «Buenas tardes».

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¿A si saludan a su profesora? Me gustaría oírlos decir, «Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge» volvamos a empezar, por favor, ¡Buenas tardes a todos! —exclamó con una sonrisa inquietante.

—Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge —gritó la clase.

—Eso está mucho mejor ¿A que no ha sido tan difícil? Guarden las varitas y saquen las plumas, por favor—nos felicitó con dulzura.

Unos cuantos alumnos intercambiaron miradas lúgubres; hasta entonces la orden de guardar las varitas nunca había sido el preámbulo de una clase que hubieran considerado interesante. Suspire sospechando que esta sería una clase horrorosa, sola la profesora ya es un prefacio. Puse mi varita en la mochila y saqué la pluma, la tinta y el pergamino. La profesora Umbridge abrió su bolso, sacó su varita, que era inusitadamente corta, y dio unos golpecitos en la pizarra con ella; de inmediato, aparecieron las siguientes palabras:

 _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras:_ _regreso a los principios básicos_

—Muy bien, hasta ahora su estudio de esta asignatura ha sido muy irregular y fragmentado, ¿verdad? —afirmó la profesora Umbridge volviéndose hacia la clase con las manos entrelazadas frente al cuerpo.

— Por desgracia, el constante cambio de profesores, muchos de los cuales no seguían, al parecer, ningún programa de estudio aprobado por el Ministerio, ha hecho que estén muy por debajo del nivel que nos gustaría que alcanzarais en el año del TIMO. Sin embargo, os complacerá saber que ahora vamos a rectificar esos errores. Este año seguiremos un curso sobre magia defensiva cuidadosamente estructurado, basado en la teoría y aprobado por el Ministerio. Copien esto, por favor— Volvió a golpear la pizarra y el primer mensaje desapareció y fue sustituido por otro

«Objetivos del curso».

1\. Comprender los principios en que se basa la magia defensiva.

2\. Aprender a reconocer las situaciones en las que se puede emplear legalmente la magia defensiva.

3\. Analizar en qué contextos es oportuno el uso de la magia defensiva.

Durante un par de minutos en el aula sólo se oyó el rasgueo de las plumas sobre el pergamino. Cuando terminamos de copiar los objetivos, no tuve esperanza alguna que nos enseñara algo útil, estoy agradecido por haber aprendido cosas nuevas el verano. Nos pusimos a leer el capítulo más aburrido y tedioso, mire intrigado a Hermione tratando de captar la atención de la cara de sapo, estuviera haciendo lo mismo de no ser por las circunstancias, pero por el momento necesitamos a esta mujer, aun no se si Dumbledore intentara separarnos y para mi desgracia es la única con la autoridad para apoyarnos, mas con Lucius interviniendo. Pero pasados unos minutos más, deje de ser el único que observaba a Hermione.

El capítulo que les habían ordenado leer era tan tedioso que muchos alumnos optaban por contemplar el mudo intento de Hermione de captar la atención de la profesora Umbridge, en lugar de seguir adelante con la lectura de los «Conceptos elementales para principiantes».

Cuando más de la mitad de la clase miraba a Hermione en vez de leer el libro, la profesora Umbridge decidió que ya no podía continuar ignorando aquella situación.

—¿Quería hacer alguna pregunta sobre el capítulo, querida? —le dijo a Hermione como si acabara de reparar en ella.

—No, no es sobre el capítulo—expuso con determinación.

—Ahora estamos leyendo. Si tiene usted alguna duda podemos solucionarla al final de la clase—repuso la profesora Umbridge mostrando sus pequeños y puntiagudos dientes.

—Tengo una duda sobre los objetivos del curso —aclaró Hermione. La profesora arqueó las cejas.

—¿Cómo se llama, por favor? —pregunto con los dientes apretados.

—Hermione Granger—respondió alzando la cabeza.

—Mire, señorita Granger, creo que los objetivos del curso están muy claros si los lee atentamente —dijo la profesora Umbridge con decisión y un deje de dulzura.

—Pues yo creo que no. Ahí no dice nada sobre la práctica de los hechizos defensivos. —soltó Hermione sin miramientos.

Se produjo un breve silencio durante el cual muchos miembros de la clase giraron la cabeza y se quedaron mirando con el entrecejo fruncido los objetivos del curso, que seguían escritos en la pizarra.

—¿La práctica de los hechizos defensivos? Verá, señorita Granger, no me imagino que en mi aula pueda surgir ninguna situación que requiera la práctica de un hechizo defensivo por parte de los alumnos. Supongo que no espera usted ser atacada durante la clase, ¿verdad? —repitió la profesora Umbridge con una risita.

—¡¿Entonces no vamos a usar la magia?! —exclamó Ron en voz alta.

—Por favor, levante la mano si quiere hacer algún comentario durante mi clase, señor…—lo miro fijamente esperando que contestara.

—Weasley —dijo Ron, y levantó una mano. La profesora Umbridge, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, le dio la espalda.

—¿Sí, señorita Granger? ¿Quiere preguntar algo más? —pregunto empezando a molestarse.

—Sí. Es evidente que el único propósito de la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es practicar los hechizos defensivos, ¿no es así? —contestó ella.

—¿Acaso es usted una experta docente preparada en el Ministerio, señorita Granger? —le preguntó la profesora Umbridge con aquella voz falsamente dulce.

—No, pero…—dijo Hermione, pero no la dejo terminar.

—Pues entonces me temo que no está cualificada para decidir cuál es el «único propósito» de la asignatura que imparto. Magos mucho mayores y más inteligentes que usted han diseñado nuestro nuevo programa de estudio. Aprenderán los hechizos defensivos de forma segura y libre de riesgos…—la mire con incredulidad, como podremos defendernos con semejante estupidez.

—¿De qué va a servirnos eso? Si nos atacan, no va a ser de forma…—inquirí en voz alta.

—¡La mano, señor Potter! —canturreó la profesora Umbridge. Levante un puño. Una vez más, la profesora Umbridge me dio rápidamente la espalda, pero otros alumnos también habían levantado la mano.

—¿Su nombre, por favor? —le preguntó la bruja a Dean.

—Dean Thomas.

—¿Y bien, señor Thomas?

—Bueno, creo que Harry tiene razón. Si nos atacan, no vamos a estar libres de riesgos.

—Repito ¿espera usted ser atacado durante mis clases? —dijo la profesora Umbridge, que miraba a Dean sonriendo de una forma muy irritante.

—No, pero…—La profesora Umbridge no le dejó acabar.

—No es mi intención criticar el modo en que se han hecho hasta ahora las cosas en este colegio, pero en esta clase han estado ustedes dirigidos por algunos magos muy irresponsables, sumamente irresponsables; por no mencionar a algunos híbridos peligrosos en extremo…—explicó con una sonrisa poco convincente, estirando aún más su ancha boca, soltó una desagradable risita, me mordí la lengua, en primero por la ofensa a Lupin y el resto de lo que somos como el, que me incluye, junto a mi esposo.

—Si se refiere al profesor Lupin, era el mejor que jamás… —saltó Dean, enojado.

—¡La mano, señor Thomas! Como iba diciendo, los han iniciado en hechizos demasiado complejos e inapropiados para su edad, y letales en potencia. Los han asustado y les han hecho creer que podrían ser víctimas de ataques de las fuerzas oscuras en cualquier momento…—mis emociones se están alterando, es algo que ocurre desde que recibí mi herencia, miré como ciertos objetos se mueven, pero nadie se ha percatado debido a que están prestando atención a los alegatos. Oigo la voz de Draco, pero estoy tan molesto que no distingo lo que dice.

—Eso no es cierto. Sólo nos…—la interrumpió Hermione.

—¡No ha levantado la mano, señorita Granger! —Hermione la levantó y la profesora Umbridge le dio la espalda.

—Tengo entendido que mi predecesor no sólo realizó maldiciones ilegales delante de ustedes, sino que incluso las realizó con ustedes—como puede ser alguien tan cerrada de mente y obtusa.

—Bueno, resultó que era un maniaco, ¿no? Y, aun así, aprendimos muchísimo con él. —terció Dean acaloradamente.

—¡No ha levantado la mano, señor Thomas! Bueno, el Ministerio opina que un conocimiento teórico será más que suficiente para que aprueben el examen; y al fin y al cabo para eso es para lo que vienen ustedes al colegio. ¿Su nombre? —añadió la profesora Umbridge, mirando a Parvati, que acababa de levantar la mano.

—Parvati Patil. Pero ¿no hay una parte práctica en el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿No se supone que tenemos que demostrar que sabemos hacer la contra maldiciones y esas cosas? —pregunto confusa.

—Si han estudiado bien la teoría, no hay ninguna razón para que no podáis realizar los hechizos en el examen, en una situación controlada —explicó la profesora Umbridge quitándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Sin haberlos practicado de antemano? ¿Significa eso que no vamos a hacer los hechizos hasta el día del examen? —preguntó Parvati con incredulidad.

—Repito, si han estudiado bien la teoría…—la interrumpí como ha hecho con todos.

—¿Y de qué nos va a servir la teoría en la vida real? —sisee con suma frialdad, levantando el puño.

—Esto es el colegio, señor Potter, no la vida real—dijo mirándome enojada.

—¿Acaso no se supone que estamos preparándonos para lo que nos espera fuera del colegio? —pregunte con suavidad, sin siquiera levantar la voz, algo que me enseño Lucius, para verme más intimidante, sin ser grosero.

—No hay nada esperando fuera del colegio, señor Potter—siseo apretando los dientes.

—¿Ah, no? —insistí. La rabia que sentía, que parecía haber estado borboteando ligeramente está a punto de estallar.

—¿Quién iba a querer atacar a unos niños como ustedes? —preguntó la profesora Umbridge con un exageradísimo tono meloso.

—Humm, a ver… ¿Quizá… lord Voldemort? —respondí fingiendo reflexionar, Lucius afirma que regreso y le creo. Ron contuvo la respiración, Lavender Brown soltó un grito y Neville resbaló hacia un lado del banco.

La profesora Umbridge, sin embargo, ni siquiera se inmutó: simplemente me miró con un gesto de rotunda satisfacción en la cara.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Potter —dijo, y los alumnos se quedaron callados e inmóviles observando tanto a la profesora Umbridge como a mí.

—Y ahora, permítanme aclarar algunas cosas. —La profesora Umbridge se puso en pie y se inclinó hacia ellos con las manos de dedos regordetes abiertas y apoyadas en la mesa.

—Les han contado que cierto mago tenebroso ha resucitado, pero nadie lo ha visto ni tienen como probarlo—no pude evitar soltar un bufido, demasiado fuerte al parecer.

—Señor-Potter-ya-ha-hecho-perder-diez-puntos-a-su-casa-no-lo-estropee-más —recitó la profesora de un tirón y sin mirarme.

—Cómo iba diciendo, les han informado de que cierto mago tenebroso vuelve a estar suelto. Pues bien, eso es mentira—termino con satisfacción.

—Cómo puede saber si es mentira o no, despues de todo, así como no hay prueba que haya regresado, tampoco las hay de que no está de nuevo entre nosotros—la mire esperando la estupidez con la que saldría ahora, pero se puso pálida y se quedó callada un buen rato sin saber que decir, despues de todo es la misma teoría pero usada en su contra.

—¡Castigado, señor Potter! Mañana por la tarde. A las cinco. En mi despacho. Repito, eso es mentira. El Ministerio de Magia garantiza que no están ustedes bajo la amenaza de ningún mago tenebroso. Si alguno todavía está preocupado, puede ir a verme fuera de las horas de clase. Si alguien está asustándolos con mentiras sobre magos tenebrosos resucitados, me gustaría que me lo contara. Estoy aquí para ayudar. Soy su amiga. Y ahora, ¿serán tan amables de continuar con la lectura? Página cinco, «Conceptos elementales para principiantes—exclamó entonces la profesora Umbridge, triunfante. Lleno de rabia por su ignorancia, no pude evitar levantarme, pensaba irme, pero la mirada de satisfacción que está dándome me está quemando. Todos lo miraban expectantes, y Seamus parecía sentirse entre aterrado y fascinado.

—¡No, Harry! —me advirtió Hermione con un susurro mientras me tiraba de la manga; di un tirón del brazo para soltarme.

—Entonces, según usted, Cedric Diggory se cayó muerto porque sí, ¿verdad? —dije con mucha frialdad.

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración, pues ningún alumno se había atrevido hablar de lo sucedido el año pasado. Ávidos de noticias, me miraron y luego a la profesora Umbridge, que había arqueado las cejas y me observaba muy atenta, sin rastro de una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

—La muerte de Cedric Diggory fue un trágico accidente —afirmó con tono cortante.

—Fue un asesinato, ya que a menos que Cedric Diggory haya sido un suicida y se haya lanzado un avada el mismo, no veo eso como accidente—discutí, escuche a madame Pomfrey decir que fue un avada lo que lo mato.

El rostro de la profesora Umbridge no denotaba expresión alguna. Durante un momento creí que gritaría, lo hubiera preferido.

—Venga aquí, señor Potter—dijo con la más suave y dulce voz infantil. No demostré la repugnancia que siento solo de escucharla hablar de esa manera, me acerque consiente de que todos me miraban, pero estoy tan furioso que no me importaba lo que pudiera ocurrir. Bueno lo único que temo en verdad, es ver a mi amado esposo, sé que estará furioso por mi imprudencia.

La profesora Umbridge sacó de su bolso un pequeño rollo de pergamino rosa, lo extendió sobre la mesa, mojó la pluma en un tintero y empezó a escribir encorvada sobre él para que no viera lo que ponía. Nadie decía nada.

Aproximadamente después de un minuto, la profesora enrolló el pergamino, que, al recibir un golpe de su varita mágica, quedó sellado a la perfección para que no pudiera abrirlo.

—Lleve esto a la profesora McGonagall, haga el favor —le ordenó la profesora Umbridge tendiéndole la nota. Le sonreí con cierta maldad, me las pagara, puede que esté a cargo, pero tengo cierto mapa y recursos para vengarme, sonreí al ver la mirada de temor que puso, lo tome sin decir nada y salí del aula sin mirar a nadie, maquinando mi venganza, sé que mi dragón me ayudara, una vez se le pase el enojo.

—¿Por qué no estás en clase? —pregunto la profesora McGonagall una vez llegue a su aula.

—Me han enviado a verla —le explique en un tono glacial.

—¿Enviado? ¿Qué quiere decir que te han enviado? —Como respuesta le tendí la nota de la profesora Umbridge. La profesora McGonagall, frunciendo el entrecejo, cogió el rollo de pergamino, lo abrió con un golpe de su varita, lo desenrolló y empezó a leer.

Detrás de sus cuadradas gafas, sus ojos recorrían el pergamino rápidamente y con cada línea se estrechaban más.

—Pasa, Potter—la seguí a su despacho, cuya puerta se cerró automáticamente detrás de mí.

—¿Y bien? ¿Es verdad? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, mirándome.

—¿Si es verdad qué? —pregunte con un tono mucho más agresivo de lo que era su intención.

—Profesora —añadí en un intento de suavizar mi primera reacción.

—¿Es verdad que has gritado a la profesora Umbridge? —pregunto seria.

—Yo no lo llamaría gritar, pero si así lo ve ella, entonces si—dije serio.

—¿La has llamado mentirosa? —volvió a preguntar.

—Solo refute lo que ella dijo—y no pienso retractarme.

—¿Le has dicho que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto? —pregunto más seria.

—Le dije que, así como no hay prueba de que haya vuelto, tampoco las hay de que no haya regresado, al parecer se molestó que usara su propio argumento—dije tranquilamente. La profesora McGonagall se sentó detrás de su mesa y se quedó mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Coge una galleta, Potter—dijo tras una pausa.

—Que coja… ¿qué? —oficialmente estoy confundido.

—Coge una galleta. Y siéntate —repitió ella con impaciencia señalando una lata de cuadros escoceses que había sobre uno de los montones de papeles de su mesa.

En ese momento recordé aquella otra ocasión en que, en lugar de castigarlo con la palmeta, la profesora McGonagall me había incluido en el equipo de quidditchde Gryffindor. Me senté en una silla delante de la mesa y cogí un tritón de jengibre, tengo la certeza de que no le cae bien la cara de sapo.

La profesora McGonagall dejó la nota de la profesora Umbridge sobre la mesa y me miró con seriedad.

—Debes tener cuidado, Potter—me trague el trozo de tritón de jengibre y la mire a los ojos. El tono de voz de la profesora McGonagall no se parecía en nada al que estoy acostumbrado a oír; no era enérgico, seco y severo, sino lento y angustiado, y mucho más humano de lo habitual.

—La mala conducta en la clase de Dolores Umbridge podría costarte mucho más que un castigo y unos puntos menos para Gryffindor—suspire dándole la razón, ahora no solo soy yo, tengo un esposo e hijos por quienes velar, pero no he visto a mi dragón en todo el día y eso me puso de un pésimo humor, se supone que al estar recientemente enlazado, no debemos de separarnos en un año, por eso es que no estábamos alejados en vacaciones, al menos no más de veinte minutos, este tiempo sin él, fue demasiado para mi lado arpía.

—Lo sé—suspire molesto conmigo mismo.

—Utiliza el sentido común, Potter —dijo la profesora McGonagall, y volvió rápidamente al tono al que tenía acostumbrados a sus alumnos.

—Ya sabes de dónde viene, y por lo tanto también debes saber bajo las órdenes de quién está—En ese instante sonó la campana que señalaba el final de la clase. Por todas partes se oía el ruido de cientos de alumnos que se movilizaban como una manada de elefantes.

—Aquí dice que te ha impuesto un castigo todas las tardes de esta semana, y que empezarás mañana —prosiguió la profesora McGonagall, y miró de nuevo la nota de la profesora Umbridge.

—¡Todas las tardes de esta semana! Pero profesora, ¿no podría usted…? Draco me matara—repetí horrorizado.

—No, no puedo —dijo la profesora McGonagall con rotundidad, y un fantasma de sonrisa en sus labios.

—Pero…—volví a intentar desesperado.

—Ella es tu profesora y tiene derecho a castigarte. Debes ir a su despacho mañana a las cinco en punto para recibir el primer castigo. Y recuerda: ándate con cuidado cuando estés con Dolores Umbridge—en definitiva, me voy a vengar, sé que Sirius puede darme algunas ideas y si tengo suerte tambien Remus.

—Coge otra galleta —dijo la profesora McGonagall con irritación acercándome la lata.

—No, gracias —repuse fríamente.

—No seas ridículo —le espetó ella. Para no molestarla cogí otra galleta.

—Gracias—dije cortés sin importar mi humor, es algo que Narcisa dijo que nunca debo olvidar.

—¿No oíste el discurso de Dolores Umbridge en el banquete de bienvenida, Potter? —pregunto seria.

—Sí. Sí, dijo que… iban a prohibir el progreso o… Bueno, lo que quería decir era que… el Ministerio de Magia intenta inmiscuirse en Hogwarts— La profesora McGonagall se quedó mirándome un momento; luego resopló, pasó por el lado de su mesa y me abrió la puerta.

—Bueno, me alegra saber que al menos escuchas a Hermione Granger —comentó haciéndome señas para que saliera de su despacho. Al salir me topé con la persona que temía ver.

—Harry Potter, espero que tengas una buena explicación, para lo que Granger me dijo—mire a Hermione y Ron estaban justo detrás de mi esposo, junto con los otros Slytherin, ella me miraba con disculpa, en serio quería que se llevaran bien, pero tenía que ser de esta manera, estoy en problemas.

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos, espero que les haya gustado el capi, como se habran dado cuenta, por primera vez decidi poner como amigos a Ron y Hermione, no son mis personajes preferidos, pero les dare una oportunidad, habran muchas cosas diferente a partir del quinto libro, por lo que es posible que el ciclo escolar pase rapido, ya veremos como se ira desarrollando.

Mil gracias por los reviews

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella


	17. Chapter 17 Pluma de sangre

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 ** _Parsel -"Hola"_**

 ** _Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus_**

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

 **Otro idioma "Hola"**

 **Recuerdos, visiones** ** _[Hola]_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 Pluma de sangre**

 **Pov Draco**

Me despedí de los chicos y caminamos a nuestra habitación, por la mirada de Harry sé que ya se arrepintió de lo que hizo, pero eso no evita que este molesto, dijimos que mantendríamos el perfil bajo, y que hace mi adorado esposo, se pelea el primer día con la nueva profesora y lo peor es que esa maldita puede fastidiarnos.

—Bien querido, explícame ¿Porque rompiste nuestro acuerdo? —sé que no lo hubiera hecho por una tontería, me he dado cuenta que ha estado irritado todo el día.

—No voy a justificarme, porque sé que me equivoque, pero el día fue horrible y tener que oír a la cara de sapo, burlarse y menospreciar a las personas, fue la gota que derramo el vaso—dijo serio.

—¿Qué te tiene irritado? —pregunte preocupado.

—Es mi lado arpía, sabes que no podemos estar mucho tiempo separados, por primera vez en años, Gryffindor y Slytherin solo tenemos una clase juntos, obviamente fue obra de nuestro _querido_ director—bufo molesto.

—Me di cuenta, al parecer su estrategia por el momento es mantenernos separados—miré como se acercó y enterró su rostro en mi cuello, siempre que esta estresado lo hace, dice que mi aroma lo relaja. Acaricie su cabello, provocando que se recargara más en mi cuerpo.

—Vamos a cenar, ya es hora—dije besando su frente.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo? —suplico cansado.

—Claro que si amor, aunque presiento que solo lo podrás hacer esta noche, te echaste de enemiga a esa mujer y no sabemos cómo actuara ahora—lo tome de la mano y guie al gran comedor.

En el camino nos topamos con la mirada de muchos alumnos, todos miraban nuestras manos y cuchicheaban, además parece ser que la discusión que tuvo Harry con la cara de sapo se extendió a una velocidad increíble. Nos sentamos frente a Blaise, Theo, Vincent y Gregory, Pansy está sentada a la par de Harry y Daphne a mi lado, son como un escudo.

Oímos cuchicheos a nuestro alrededor. Lo más curioso es que a ninguno de los que susurran parece importarle que Harry se entere de lo que están diciendo de él. Más bien al contrario: es como si estuvieran deseando que se enfadara, para poder escuchar su historia directamente.

Sus amigos lo miraban preocupado, sé que quieren saber cómo está, pero aún no se atreven a sentarse con nosotros, muchos Slytherin para su gusto. Aunque según los chicos, congeniaron bien una vez que la incomodidad inicial paso. Me concentré en el futuro inmediato de mis amigos y sonreí al ver que serán buenos amigos, al menos no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso.

—¿Cómo estas querido? —le pregunto Daphne a Harry.

—Irritado, pero me vengare de esa maldita—siseo mientras apuñalaba con furia una patata.

—Comprendo eso, pero no te desquite con la comida—dijo Blaise con burla. Solo recibió una mirada fulminante como respuesta. Acaricie su pierna y toda la tensión pareció salir de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué harás? —pregunto Pansy curiosa.

—Tengo un mapa merodeador y una capa de invisibilidad—fue lo único que dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Podemos verlos? —pregunto Vincent emocionado, desde tercero han querido saber cómo salió de Hogwarts sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

—No lo traigo conmigo, están en mi baúl—dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

—La verán mañana, quiero descansar y con ustedes en mi habitación no podre—dije sirviéndome jugo de calabaza.

—Descansar, si claro—se rio Blaise, le lance un hechizo punzante que lo hizo saltar y mirarme molesto.

—Que descansen, hasta mañana—dije tomando la mano de Harry, al ver que había terminado de comer, estoy harto de las miradas y cuchicheos. Una vez en la habitación, tomamos un baño junto y nos pusimos el pijama.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho, tengo una semana de castigo todas las tardes esta semana—lo mire incrédulo y molesto.

—Quiere decir, que redujiste nuestro tiempo juntos aún más—dije molesto acostándome.

—Lo siento, prometo no volver hacerlo, al menos no directamente—dijo abrazándome por la espalda y besando mi cuello. Me voltee y coloque mi cabeza en su pecho, mañana será un nuevo día.

* * *

 **Pov Harry**

El día siguiente amaneció tan plomizo y lluvioso como el anterior. Hagrid tampoco estaba sentado a la mesa de los profesores a la hora del desayuno.

—La única ventaja es que hoy no tenemos a Snape —comentó Ron con optimismo. Hermione dio un gran bostezo y se sirvió una taza de café. Parecía contenta.

—¿Por qué tan contenta? —pregunto Ron curioso.

—Los gorros ya no están. A lo mejor resulta que los elfos domésticos quieren ser libres—en verdad no comprendo su afán por querer liberarlos, son criaturas que se sienten bien sirviendo, es su función.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. Quizá no podamos considerarlos prendas de vestir. Yo jamás habría dicho que eran gorros, más bien parecían vejigas lanudas—replicó él, cortante. Hermione no le dirigió la palabra en toda la mañana.

Después de una clase doble de Encantamientos tuvieron también dos horas de Transformaciones. El profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall dedicaron el primer cuarto de hora de sus clases a sermonearnos sobre la importancia de los TIMOS.

—Lo que deben recordar, es que estos exámenes pueden influir en sus vidas en los años venideros. Si todavía no han planteado seriamente qué carrera quieren hacer, éste es el momento. Mientras tanto, ¡me temo que tendremos que trabajar más que nunca para asegurarnos de que todos ustedes rinden a la altura de su capacidad en el examen! —dijo el profesor Flitwick, un mago bajito con voz de pito, encaramado como siempre, en un montón de libros para poder ver a sus alumnos por encima de la superficie de su mesa.

Luego estuvimos más de una hora repasando encantamientos convocadores que, según el profesor Flitwick, era probable que aparecieran en el TIMO; remató la clase poniéndonos como deberes un montón de encantamientos. Lo mismo ocurrió, o peor, en la clase de Transformaciones.

—Piensen que no aprobaran los TIMOS sin unas buenas dosis de aplicación, práctica y estudio. No veo ningún motivo por el que algún alumno de esta clase no apruebe el TIMO de Transformaciones, siempre que se apliquen en sus estudios —nos advirtió la profesora McGonagall con gravedad Neville hizo un ruidito de incredulidad

—Sí, tú también, Longbottom no tengo queja de tu trabajo; lo único que tienes que corregir es esa falta de confianza en ti mismo. Por lo tanto… hoy vamos a empezar con los hechizos desvanecedores. Aunque son más fáciles que los hechizos comparecedores, que no suelen abordarse hasta el año de los ÉXTASIS, se consideran uno de los aspectos más difíciles de la magia, cuyo dominio tienen que demostrar en sus TIMOS—agregó la profesora.

La profesora McGonagall tenía razón, pues encontré un poco difíciles los hechizos desvanecedores. Por suerte practicar en el verano ayudo.

Cuando llegamos a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, un dolor de cabeza insoportable volvió atacarme, creo que estar separado tanto tiempo de Draco me está afectando.

El día se había puesto frío y ventoso, y mientras descendíamos por el empinado jardín hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, note a los Slytherin esperando, sin importarme que nos estuvieran viendo me dirigí donde Draco, salude a los chicos y sin importarme las miradas impactadas de la mayoría de los estudiantes, enterre mi rostro en su cuello, al instante el dolor de cabeza se detuvo con solo inhalar su aroma.

—¿Ya están todos? —gritó la profesora Grubbly-Plank viendo que estábamos todos los de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

—Entonces manos a la obra. ¿Quién puede decirme cómo se llaman estas cosas? — Señaló el montón de ramitas que tenía delante y Hermione levantó una mano.

—¿Estas bien? —me susurro en el oído, para que la profesora no se diera cuenta, por suerte Vincent y Gregory nos tapan de la vista de todos.

—Nuestra separación me está afectando, siento como si la cabeza me fuera a estallar, solo teniéndote en mis brazos e inhalando tu aroma se calma—dije besando su cuello.

—A ver, ¿alguien sabe cómo se llaman estas criaturas? ¿Señorita Granger?

—Bowtruckles, son guardianes de árboles; generalmente viven en los que sirven para hacer varitas—dijo Hermione.

—Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Efectivamente, son Bowtruckles, y como muy bien dice la señorita Granger, generalmente viven en árboles cuya madera se emplea para la fabricación de varitas. ¿Alguien sabría decirme de qué se alimentan? —replicó la profesora Grubbly-Plank.

—De cochinillas —contestó Hermione de inmediato, me acurruque más en sus brazos, Draco empezó acariciarme la cabeza, dándome masajes, se siente tan bien.

—Muy bien, anótate cinco puntos más. Bien, siempre que necesiten hojas o madera de un árbol habitado por un bowtruckle, es recomendable tener a mano un puñado de cochinillas para distraerlo o apaciguarlo. Quizá no parezcan peligrosos, pero si los molestan intentarán sacarles los ojos con los dedos, que, como pueden ver, son muy afilados; por lo tanto, no conviene que se acerquen a nuestros globos oculares. De modo que si quieren aproximarse un poco… Cojan un puñado de cochinillas y un bowtruckle, hay uno para cada tres, y así pueden examinarlos mejor. Antes de que termine la clase quiero que cada uno de ustedes me entregue un dibujo con todas las partes del cuerpo señaladas—mire como Vincent nos trajo uno para nosotros, Gregory se hizo con Blaise y Theo.

Cuando la campana repicó por el jardín, enrolle mi dibujo del bowtruckle, bese con pasión a mi dragón aprovechando que los chicos nos cubrían, no lo veré hasta la cena y será un martirio, acaricie su rostro y me fui hacia Herbología, Ron y Hermione me siguieron despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano, sonreí ante el pequeño progreso que se está dando entre nuestros amigos.

La puerta del invernadero más cercano se abrió y por ella desfilaron unos cuantos alumnos de cuarto curso, entre los que estaba Ginny.

—¡Hola! —los saludó con alegría y sonriéndome al pasar a mi lado, solo asentí y por no ser grosero, no sé lo que planea, pero no quiero que cause problemas a mi matrimonio.

Unos segundos más tarde salió Luna Lovegood, un tanto rezagada del resto de la clase, con la nariz manchada de tierra y el cabello recogido en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza. Al verme, los ojos de Luna se desorbitaron aún más por la emoción y vino hacia donde me encontraba. Muchos compañeros giraron la cabeza con curiosidad. Luna respiró hondo.

—Felicidades por tu matrimonio, ustedes hacen una bonita pareja, están destinados—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias—susurre ante el inesperado comentario. Luna llevaba unos pendientes que parecían rábanos de color naranja, un detalle en el que también se habían fijado Parvati y Lavender, pues ambas se reían por lo bajo y le señalaban las orejas.

Luna les lanzó una mirada fulminante y se alejó indignada, mientras los rabanitos oscilaban con energía en sus orejas. Parvati y Lavender ya no eran las únicas que se desternillaban de risa.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de no reírte? —le dije a Hermione mientras entrabamos a clase.

La profesora Sprout empezó la clase sermoneándonos sobre la importancia de los TIMOS, lo cual no sorprendió a nadie. Estoy deseando que los profesores dejaran de hablar de los exámenes; empiezo a notar una desagradable sensación en el estómago cada vez que recuerdo la cantidad de deberes que tengo que hacer, una sensación que empeoró notablemente cuando, al finalizar la clase, la profesora Sprout nos mandó otra redacción. Así pues, cansados y apestando a estiércol de dragón, el tipo de fertilizante preferido de la profesora Sprout, regresamos al castillo. Nadie hablaba mucho ya que había sido un largo día.

Como no quiero ir hasta mi habitación a dejar la mochila, me fui con ella al gran comedor, busque a Draco y lo mire platicando animadamente con los chicos, hoy me sentare en la mesa de Gryffindor, no queremos tentar nuestra suerte y nos lo terminen prohibiendo. A las cinco tengo mi primer castigo con la cara de sapo.

—¡Eh, Potter! —grito una voz potente y enfadada.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —murmure con tono cansino. Al darme la vuelta vi a Angelina Johnson, que parecía estar de un humor de perros.

—¿Cómo que qué pasa? —replicó clavándome el dedo índice en el pecho.

—¿Cómo has permitido que te castiguen el viernes a las cinco? —pregunto molesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué…? ¡Ah, sí, las pruebas para elegir al nuevo guardián! —dije recordando, que me había comentado sobre el asunto, siento como si el dolor de cabeza que había remitido al estar con Draco, estuviera regresando con mas potencia.

—¡Ahora te acuerdas! ¿Acaso no te dije que quería hacer una prueba con todo el equipo y buscar a alguien que encajara con el resto de los jugadores? ¿No te dije que había reservado el campo de _quidditch_ con ese propósito? ¡Y ahora resulta que tú has decidido no ir! —rugió Angelina.

—En primera no le grites, y déjame explicarte ya que al parecer eres tan ignorante como para no saber que cuando se recibe un castigo, no es opcional, debe asistir, así que no decidió nada—siseo con frialdad Draco mirándola con desprecio.

—Esto no te incumbe, solo les concierne a los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor, una serpiente asquerosa como tú, no tiene nada que ver aquí—la mire con frialdad.

—No debiste decir eso—susurro Fred, estamos en el gran comedor por lo que todos están pendientes de nuestra discusión, Draco no vino solo, los chicos lo respaldan. Angelina ignoro lo que dijo Fred y esta vez se dirigió a mí.

—Ya puedes ir a verla y pedirle que te levante el castigo del viernes. Y no me importa cómo lo hagas, pero ¡quiero verte el viernes en el campo! —dijo Angelina con fiereza. La mire molesto, me importa un comino que sea la capitana, no tiene ningún derecho de hablarme en ese tono y mucho menos tratar de esa forma a mi dragón.

—Sera bueno que el viernes busqué tambien a un buscador—fue lo único que dije tomando la mano de Draco y nos alejamos a grandes zancadas, ni siquiera me importo el jadeo colectivo de los Gryffindor, de igual forma es algo que ambos decidimos, solo que no sabía cómo decírselos sin armar conflictos, tomaremos todo el tiempo libre que tengamos para entrenar en la sala de los menesteres. Draco ya renuncio, solo faltaba que lo hiciera yo.

—¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que la profesora Umbridge te levante el castigo? —pregunto Draco una vez estuvimos en nuestro cuarto.

—Ninguna —conteste desanimado. Draco le pidió a dobby que nos trajera comida, nos pusimos hacer los deberes, sé que ahora toda la casa de Gryffindor me debe de estar odiando, pero no me importa, de igual forma no tengo pensado jugar quidditch profesionalmente.

—¿Ya decidiste que deseas estudiar? —le pregunte curioso a Draco.

—Quiero ser inefable ¿Y tú? —dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Auror, al parecer los dos trabajaremos en el ministerio—me gusta, lo tendré cerca, aunque no tengo la menor idea de lo que hace un inefable.

—Y con muchísima más razón debemos de estudiar mucho, así no tendremos problemas para aplicar—asentí y besé sus labios, como amo a este hombre.

A las cinco menos cinco, me despedí de Draco y fui hacia al despacho de la profesora Umbridge, en el tercer piso. Llame a la puerta y ella contestó con un meloso «Pasa, pasa». Entre con cautela, mirando a mi alrededor, había visto aquel despacho en la época en que lo habían utilizado cada uno de los tres anteriores profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cuando Gilderoy Lockhart estaba instalado allí, las paredes se hallaban cubiertas de retratos suyos. Cuando lo ocupaba Lupin, se podía encontrar en aquella habitación cualquier fascinante criatura tenebrosa en una jaula o en una cubeta. Y en tiempos del falso Moody, el despacho estaba abarrotado de diversos instrumentos y artefactos para la detección de fechorías y ocultaciones.

En este momento, sin embargo, estaba completamente irreconocible. Todas las superficies estaban cubiertas con fundas o tapetes de encaje. Había varios jarrones llenos de flores secas sobre su correspondiente tapete, y en una de las paredes colgaba una colección de platos decorativos, en cada uno de los cuales había un gatito de color muy chillón con un lazo diferente en el cuello. Eran tan feos que me quede mirándolos, petrificado, hasta que la profesora Umbridge volvió a hablar.

—Buenas tardes, señor Potter—mire nuevamente a mi alrededor. Al principio no la había visto porque llevaba una chillona túnica floreada cuyo estampado se parecía mucho al del mantel de la mesa que la profesora tenía detrás.

—Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge —repuse con frialdad.

—Siéntese, por favor —dijo la profesora señalando una mesita cubierta con un mantel de encaje a la que había acercado una silla. Sobre la mesa había un trozo de pergamino en blanco que parecía esperarme.

—Copiará con una pluma especial que tengo yo. Tome—me entrego una larga, delgada y negra pluma con la plumilla extraordinariamente afilada.

—Quiero que escriba «No debo decir mentiras» —me indicó con voz melosa. Me abstuve a decir que no dije ninguna mentira, mi boca ya me causo suficientes problemas.

—¿Cuántas veces? —pregunté fingiendo educación lo mejor que pude.

—Ah, no sé, las veces que haga falta para que se le grabe el mensaje —contestó la profesora Umbridge con ternura, mi lado arpía esta alerta, sé que no todo es lo que parece.

—Ya puede empezar—Ella fue hacia su mesa, se sentó y se encorvó sobre un montón de hojas de pergamino que parecían trabajos para corregir. Levante la afilada pluma negra y entonces me dio cuenta de lo que faltaba.

—No me ha dado tinta —dije ya hastiado y queriendo irme.

—Ya, es que no la necesita —contestó la profesora, y algo parecido a la risa se insinuó en su voz. Puse la plumilla en el pergamino, escribí: «No debo decir mentiras» no pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor.

Las palabras habían aparecido en el pergamino escritas con una reluciente tinta roja, y al mismo tiempo habían aparecido en el dorso de mi mano derecha. Quedaron grabadas en mi piel como trazadas por un bisturí; sin embargo, mientras contemplaba aquel reluciente corte, la piel cicatrizó y quedó un poco más roja que antes, pero completamente lisa.

Me di la vuelta y miré a la profesora Umbridge. Ella me observaba con la boca de sapo estirada forzando una sonrisa.

—¿Sí? —pregunto con dulzura.

—Nada —respondí con frialdad y furia. Volví a mirar el pergamino, puse la plumilla encima una vez más y escribí de nuevo la misma frase, inmediatamente note otra vez un fuerte dolor en el dorso de la mano, una vez más las palabras se habían grabado en mi piel y desaparecieron pasados unos segundos, me mordí la lengua para evitar gritar o gemir por el dolor y continúe escribiendo, comprendí que estoy usando mi propia sangre. No sé cuántas horas llevo escribiendo, pero sé que son más de la establecida.

A través de la ventana del despacho vi que había oscurecido, pero no pregunte cuándo podía parar. Ni siquiera mire qué hora era. Sabía que ella me observaba, atenta a cualquier señal de debilidad, y no pensaba mostrar ninguna, aunque tenga que pasar toda la noche sentado, cortándome la mano con esta pluma.

—Venga aquí —me ordenó la profesora Umbridge, sé que es muy tarde, ni siquiera me dejo cenar. Me duele la mano, y cuando mire el corte se había curado, pero tengo la piel muy tierna.

—La mano —pidió la profesora Umbridge. Se la tendí y ella la cogió entre las suyas, contuve el estremecimiento cuando la toco con sus gruesos y regordetes dedos, lleva varios feos y viejos anillos.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! Veo que todavía no le he impresionado mucho. Bueno, tendremos que intentarlo de nuevo mañana, ¿no? Ya puede marcharse—comentó sonriente.

* * *

 **Pov Draco**

Despues de que Harry se fue, decidí pasar tiempo con mis amigos en la sala común, me gusta tener mi propio cuarto, pero extraño sentarme en mi sillón junto a la chimenea, al llegar los chicos conversaban emocionados y no son los únicos, todos parecen eufóricos, supongo que la renuncia de Harry, es muy beneficiosa para el equipo, al menos eso apaciguara a nuestro capitán por mi renuncia.

—Supongo que Harry ya se fue a su castigo—dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

—No estaba nada contento, esperemos que no la hechice—dijo Theo señalando mi sillón.

—Se aguantará para no meterse en más problemas—una vez me acomode, mire a mi alrededor, puede que ya no pase tanto tiempo como antes, pero sigo siendo quien manda aquí.

—Los gatitos están molesto por su renuncia y te culpan, piensan que tú se lo pediste ¿es cierto? —pregunto Blaise curioso.

—Por si lo olvidas Blaise, tambien renuncie, es algo que decidimos juntos, en realidad fue su idea, pensamos tomar el tiempo que usábamos para el quidditch para pasar tiempo juntos—una fuerte rabia y dolor paso atreves de mi conexión con Harry, lo está lastimando.

—Esa maldita perra lo está lastimando—sisee furioso, me levante y me dirigí a la oficina de esa desgraciada.

—Draco detente ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Blaise tomándome del brazo.

—No sé qué está haciéndole, pero Harry está sintiendo dolor—dije apretando los puños.

—Entendemos lo que dices, pero si vas, solo complicaras las cosas, vete a tu habitación y espéralo, lamentablemente es lo único que puedes hacer—dijo Theo, sé que tiene razón, pero me da tanta rabia, asentí y cambie de direccion, respire profundo al llegar dije la contraseña y espere, pasaron horas, ni siquiera cene, cuando lo escuche entrar, me miro sorprendido, para luego sonreír.

—¿Qué te hizo? Y no me mientas porque lo sentí—suspiro cansado y me halo para que nos sentáramos en la cama.

—Me hizo escribir toda la noche con una pluma que usa mi sangre—dijo con un suspiro, se ve agotado, me mostro la mano y me llene de rabia y odio al ver las letras grabadas en ella, su piel esta roja, estoy seguro que si lo toco le ardera.

—La maldita uso una pluma de sangre—sisee furioso, acaricie su mano con suavidad, no permitiré que lo haga de nuevo, le escribiré a padre, aunque estoy seguro que mi amado va a vengarse, lo conozco y no dejara pasar esto y con gusto lo ayudare.

—¿Qué es una pluma de sangre? —pregunto apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Es un objeto magico que fue prohibido por el ministerio debido a que era usado como medio de tortura, no puedo creer que esté usando algo ilegal —dije molesto, tengo un sabor amargo en la boca, cada vez que veo su mano.

—Y este solo fue el primer día—se lamentó enterrando su rostro en mi cuello, lo abrace y pegue a mi cuerpo.

—Te aseguro amor, que no terminaras ese castigo, por suerte padre tiene influencias con el ministerio, más en concreto puede usar al ministro y no te quejes, te ayudare a vengarte, pero no dejare que esa maldita te deje cicatrices de por vida, eso es lo que ocurrida si sigues asistiendo, vamos a tomar una ducha y luego te aplicare una pomada que te ayudara con el dolor—sonreí al ver como se deja llevar, sin quejarse en lo más mínimo. Ya pensaremos en una forma de vengarnos.

A la mañana siguiente, bajamos a desayunar, por desgracia la mayoría de los Gryffindor son unos idiotas entrometidos, como si tuvieran el derecho de obligar a alguien a jugar. Ni siquiera llegamos al gran comedor, cuando la tal Angelina lo abordo diciéndole que estaba decepcionada y que más vale se presentara al entrenamiento el viernes.

—Te lo repito de nuevo, no volveré a jugar quidditch, así que no me esperes, busca a un nuevo buscador, estoy fuera—dijo molesto Harry, me dio un beso y se fue a sentar con sus amigos, ignorando las miradas molestas de los Gryffindor. Por mi parte me senté con mis amigos, coloqué un hechizó de privacidad y les conté lo que paso.

—Como se atreve a lastimarlo, hay que demostrarle que con una Slytherin nadie se mete—dijo Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Pansy querida, Harry es un Gryffindor—le dijo Blaise con cariño, empezaron a salir en el verano, sinceramente no me sorprende, siempre giraban en torno al otro.

—Es un Slytherin honorario—dijo Daphne sonriendo.

—Otra vez se está comiendo a Draco, habla con ella, Harry es igual o más posesivo que Draco y temo que si intenta algo, ella acabara en la enfermería—dijo Pansy mirando molesta a Astoria la hermanita de Daphne.

—Ya lo hice, tambien se lo dije a padre, si ella quiere aprender por las malas, pues no hay nada que hacer, es terca, me recuerda a la comadreja, piensa que Draco dejara a Harry para casarse con ella, ya cumplí como hermana mayor al advertirle—dijo Daphne lanzándole una mirada sumamente fría, al instante la chica aparto la vista.

—Lo que me molesta es que Harry tendrá que ir de nuevo con ella, padre ya está resolviéndolo, así que estoy seguro que hoy será el último día que vaya, le pedí al profesor Snape mas ungüento, ayer le aplique todo el que tenía—mire como Harry discutía con sus amigos, odio que tenga que pasar por eso de nuevo.

* * *

 **Pov Minato**

Han pasado semanas desde que desapareció el demonio, recibo reporte de los Sannin semanalmente, todos con resultados nulos, según la información están en China, recién terminaron con Japón, no sé cuánto tiempo tomara esta misión, pero temo que serán años.

—Hokage-sama, la persona que mando el líder del clan Uzumaki está aquí por la cuota de este mes—dijo Tomoka, mi asistente. Debido a que cada mes debemos de pagarles, nos vemos en la penosa necesidad de tomar cualquier misión, además de que los Uchiha no están poniéndonos las cosas fáciles, siguen siendo los policías de Konoha y ninjas, pero ahora hacen las cosas bajo sus propios términos.

—Págale. Mándame a los gennin, tenemos muchas misiones para ellos—suspire cansado, al instante todos los sensei con sus respectivos gennin se encuentra en mi oficina, tenemos misiones de todo tipo, desde ayudar a construir edificios hasta cuidar niños, esto por lo general lo hacíamos solo en nuestra aldea, pero con nuestra situación, tuvimos que ampliar nuestros horizontes, extraoficialmente ayudamos a _otro_ tipo de personas, ellos son los que mejor nos pagan, Danzo se encarga de estas misiones en particular, sus anbus son los ideales, despues de todo, así se les entreno. Nadie sabe de estas misiones, solo nosotros dos, aunque por lo general los líderes de clanes me apoyan, sé que no lo harán si se enteran de esto. Y pueden tratar de rebelarse como el clan Uchiha.

Danzo considera que deben ser eliminado en su totalidad, pero la seguridad del complejo aumento considerablemente, muchos de los ninjas que he mandado a espiarlos, han perdido la cabeza debido al genjutsu en que los introduce, por lo que decidí que por el momento dejare las cosas así, una vez pasen los años y bajen la guardia, atacaremos, al igual que Danzo estoy considerando la idea de eliminarlos, pero sé que no es el momento.

—Hokage-sama, Sarutobi-sama lo busca—apreté los labios irritado, fue su culpa que todo esto pasara, seguro viene a sermonearme y pedirme que desista de la búsqueda.

—Dile que venga en otra ocasión, en este momento estoy ocupado—mire las nuevas solicitudes.

Transportaciones Gatō, es una corporación creada por Gatō con la que se convirtió en millonario; esta se encargaba del tráfico de drogas de forma marítima y también del tráfico de Armas Ninja, también extorsiona a los aldeanos para explotar sus recursos, como está sucediendo en muchos países pequeños, al que deja con escasos recursos. Con estos negocios fraudulentos, no le importa matar o empobrecer a cualquier tipo de gente.

Y ahora es uno de nuestros principales clientes, le cobramos una fortuna por cada petición que recibimos, gracias a él, es que logramos completar la cuota de este mes, no es el único cliente con dudosa reputación que tenemos, por suerte Danzo es un experto en encubrir nuestras huellas, para todos, las personas que acompañan a Gatō son mercenarios y ninjas renegados.

Por suerte los otros Kages no se han enterado de nuestra lamentable situación y me encargare que siga así, dividí las misiones que harían nuestros ninjas y lo que harían los de la raíz, sonreí al ver la cantidad de solicitudes que serán enviada a Danzo, al parecer la cuota del próximo mes, será más sencilla de conseguir.

Sé que todo cambiara una vez obtenga al demonio, somos una de las grandes cinco naciones y es algo que no permitiré que cambie, aunque tengamos que recurrir a estos medios para conseguirlo.

* * *

 **Pov Harry**

Mi segundo día de castigo fue igual al anterior, horas y horas escribiendo la misma estúpida frase, cuando llegue a mi habitación, Draco me estaba esperando con una hermosa sonrisa, tomamos un baño juntos y me aplico el ungüento.

Gracias a Lucius solo recibí dos días de castigo, el ministro estuvo indignado y sanciono a la cara de sapo, por desgracia aún sigue aquí. Draco y yo retomamos nuestro entrenamiento, pero solo de magia, las técnicas ninjas las practicaremos cuando estemos en casa, Lucius y Sirius nos enviaron varios libros sobre control y manejo de magia sin varita.

Me dirigí a la lechuceria para mandar una carta que le escribimos a los niños, Draco se está bañando, por lo que aprovechare para no atrasarnos y desayunar tranquilos.

Mire hacia abajo y vi a la esquelética gata del conserje, la Señora Norris, que pasaba escabullándose por mi lado. La gata clavó brevemente sus ojos amarillos comolámparas antes de desaparecer detrás de una estatua de Wilfred el Nostálgico.

El sol ya había salido completamente, así que cuando entre en la lechucería, la luz que se colaba por las ventanas sin cristales me deslumbró; unos gruesos rayos de sol plateados se entrecruzaban en la estancia circular, en cuyas vigas había posadas cientos de lechuzas, un poco inquietas con las primeras luces de la mañana; era evidente que algunas acababan de llegar de cazar.

—¡Ah, estás ahí! —exclame al verla cerca de la parte más alta del techo abovedado.

—Ven aquí, tengo una carta para ti—Hedwig emitió un débil ululato, extendió sus grandes alas blancas y descendió hasta posarse en mi hombro.

— Mira, llévala a la mansión Malfoy, es para los niños—le dije dándole la carta para que la agarrara con el pico.

—Que tengas un feliz vuelo—le desee, y la lleve a una de las ventanas. Hedwig, tras presionarme brevemente el brazo, salió volando hacia el deslumbrante cielo. Seguí su trayectoria con la mirada hasta que la lechuza se convirtió en una motita negra y desapareció del todo; entonces dirigí la vista hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, que se veía muy bien desde aquella ventana, y comprobé que seguía deshabitada: no salía humo por la chimenea y las cortinas estaban corridas.

Una ligera brisa agitaba las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Las contemplé mientras me deleitaba con el fresco aire que me azotaba la cara, me puse a pensar en el entrenamiento que tengo más tarde con mi hermoso dragón, Voldemort aún no ha hecho ningún movimiento, pero no queremos arriesgarnos, estaremos preparados.

La puerta de la lechucería se abrió, Cho Chang entro con una carta y un paquete en las manos.

—¡Hola! —dije automáticamente.

—¡Ah, hola! No pensé que habría alguien aquí tan temprano… Hace cinco minutos me he acordado de que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre—respondió ella con voz entrecortada.

—Ya —repuse sin mucho interés.

—Me entere que renunciaste al quidditch, espero que lo reconsideres, solo porque Malfoy renuncio, no quiere decir que tu tambien tengas que hacerlo—dijo mientras elegía una de las lechuzas del colegio y le colocaba el paquete y la carta.

—Eso no es asunto de nadie, si me disculpas, mi esposo me está esperando—dije con frialdad, pase a su lado e ignore sus disculpas y suplicas que me quedara a platicar con ella un rato más.

Supongo que ella no es la única que piensa lo mismo, Ron está molesto porque deje al equipo, pero no entiende que el quidditch ya no es importante para nosotros, tenemos nuevas responsabilidades y perder el tiempo jugando en vez de usarlo en algo más productivo como entrenar, es algo estúpido.

Draco una vez me pregunto porque no le he dicho a mis amigos sobre mi condición y sobre los niños, cosa que el ya hizo con los suyos, aunque uso un juramento inquebrantable para que no dijeran nada, aunque me duela, la respuesta fue simple, no confió en ellos lo suficiente como para decirle algo tan delicado, es triste, pero ellos me dijeron que a lo mejor Dumbledore tiene razón con respecto a Draco, eso salió despues de mi renuncia, como confiar en personas que no tienen sus ideas claras.

—Tenemos el día libre, padre consiguió que saliéramos del colegio, descubrieron algo sobre los horrocrux—lo mire serio, mientras nosotros estamos aquí, Sirius, Remus y Lucius han estado buscando hechizos que nos ayuden averiguar cuantos horrocrux hay, me pregunto si ya encontraron algo, estoy ansioso por verlos.

* * *

Buenos chicas y chicos espero les haya gustado, en el próximo capi va ser como a mediado o casi terminando el curso, viene el verano y comenzaremos con el sexto, cambie muchas cosas.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella


	18. Chapter 18 Fin de curso

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 ** _Parsel -"Hola"_**

 ** _Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus_**

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

 **Otro idioma "Hola"**

 **Recuerdos, visiones _[Hola]_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18 Fin de curso**

 **Pov Harry**

Gracias a la buena disposición que Lucius tiene con el ministro, podemos salir de Hogwarts sin problema alguno, tambien ayuda que seamos legalmente adulto, tomaremos la chimenea de la direccion, por lo que en este momento nos dirigimos hacia ese lugar. Presiento que el director tratara de impedirlo, me he enterado que Ron y Hermione han estado visitándolo mucho, supuestamente para que le reporten mis pasos, aunque no le dicen todo, si lo suficiente para que los "aconseje" eso en verdad me molesta, por desgracia Hermione siempre ha tenido ese complejo de respetar a las figuras de autoridad, al punto que hace lo que considera correcto, a pesar de que la mayor parte de las veces no sea así para la persona implicada. Ron simplemente hace lo que ella le dice, desde hace años que está enamorado, casi el mismo tiempo que definí mis sentimientos por Draco, así que hace todo lo que ella dice. Aunque se ponga a renegar.

—Estas muy callado e irritado—dijo Draco tomándome de la mano y lanzándole una mirada venenosa a todos los alumnos que me miraban de más, al parecer, aunque recibió su herencia esta no había despertado por completo, hasta ahora la famosa posesividad, celos y dominio de los veelas se hizo presente, lo cual agradezco, porque no sé qué habría hecho cuando la cara de sapo me lastimo.

—Al parecer Ron y Hermione han estado visitando mucho al director, eso me molesta, sé que dijeron que no dirán nada, pero el director es muy bueno haciendo sentir mal a las personas y consiguiendo la información que necesita de ellos y por desgracia, Hermione lo respeta y admira demasiado, al punto que olvida sus principios—dije serio.

—No entiendo a tus amigos, según el futuro inmediato, ellos se llevarán bien con los chicos, pero eso puede cambiar solo con una decisión y lo siento Harry, pero no permitiré que amenacen nuestra familia—sus pupilas se volvieron casi plateadas.

—Lo se amor—apreté su mano para que se relajara. Una vez llegamos, subimos por la escalera de caracol, tocamos y escuchamos un firme adelante, nos recibió un director que mostraba una sonrisa jovial y alegre, pero emite una vibra desagradable, solo espero que, al querer hacer su voluntad, no se termine convirtiendo en otro Voldemort.

—Buenos días director—dije serio e instintivamente bloqueé un poco a Draco con mi cuerpo, me di cuenta que mi querido esposo quería hacer lo mismo, nuestras partes criaturas son sobreprotectora, pero debido a que mi criatura es más fuerte y oscura, domino al veela en mi dragón.

—La chimenea esta lista para su viaje ¿Estás seguro de esto Harry? — apreté los dientes, molesto por su forma de hablar y mirar a Draco, como si fuera una molestia.

—Lo estoy, en todo caso no es asunto suyo—dije serio.

—Solo estoy preocupado por tus decisiones, cuando tu juicio esta nublado por ciertas emociones, puedes equivocarte y cometer los peores errores, que despues lamentaras por el resto de tu vida, de igual forma si necesitas mi ayuda, estoy aquí —me abstuve de contestarle solo porque Draco me halo y me dio polvo flu, pero no confió en el viejo por lo que espere que se fuera él. Lo mire por última vez y su mirada muestra decepción y tristeza, en otro tiempo me hubiera hecho sentir mal pero ya no soy el chico que buscaba su aprobación.

—Mansión Malfoy—al salir me topé con la cara risueña de Sirius, quien me abrazo con fuerza ganándose un gruñido de Draco.

—Tranquilo sobrinito, sé que es tuyo—dijo con burla Sirius.

—"Papi"—gritaron mis bebes, al instante los tuve en mis brazos, levante la mirada y contemple a mi familia: Draco, Sirius, Remus, Lucius y mis dos ángeles, mis hijos.

—No puedo creer que ya seas padre, eres un chico precoz—dijo con burla, lo miré molesto, pero sonreí cuando Remus le pego en la cabeza.

—Pues tanto Remus como tu son abuelos, ya que los veo como figuras paternas—antes de que Sirius hablara, Remus me abrazo feliz.

—Es un honor, gracias cachorro—me susurro emocionado, Sirius solo me miro con una enorme sonrisa.

—"Altaír, Aries, aún tienen tarea, vamos a la biblioteca, sus padres tienen que hablar de cosas importante con sus abuelos"—dijo Narcissa tomándolos de la mano.

—Vamos a mi estudio, es hora de que empecemos a eliminar la amenaza, por suerte el señor tenebroso no está haciendo nada debido a la perdida de la mayoría de sus partidarios—dijo Lucius, al entrar nos sentamos en los sillones.

—Sabemos que contamos con la mayoría de los horrocrux y dos fueron destruidos, el diario y el que estaba dentro de ti, con los libros que nos mandaron de Gringotts logramos crear un hechizo rastreador, utilizamos un mapa de Inglaterra y luego abarcamos los lugares que ese maldito frecuentaba, para eso necesitábamos un pedazo de su alma, la cual tenemos gracias a mi hermanito-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa triste.

— Regulus se desencanto con la idea de ser mortifago desde el primer día que estuvo presente en una de las tantas "reuniones" él se unió porque fue influenciado por sus padres, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, lo admiro, hizo algo que nunca me atreví, desafío al señor tenebroso. Como se habrán dado cuenta el escogió a los seguidores que consideraba de confianza: Los Black y Malfoy, nos dio a guardar parte de sus almas, en mi poder estuvo el diario, Bellatrix guardo la copa de Hufflepuff, Regulus el guardapelo de Slytherin, al parecer dejo uno falso y se quedó con el original. Gracias al guardapelo logramos apoderarnos del anillo de Slytherin y sabemos que hay otro en Hogwarts—dijo Lucius serio.

—Ya tenemos la copa, al parecer Bellatrix no confiaba mucho en su esposo y la guardo en su bóveda personal, a la cual Sirius tuvo acceso al ser Lord Black—dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

—El horrocrux que está en Hogwarts se encuentra en la sala de los Menesteres o en alguna aula cercana, pero lo más seguro es que sea en esta—suspiro Sirius algo desanimado por el tema de su hermano, mire intrigado como Remus tomo su mano.

—Lo buscaremos—dijo Draco con determinación.

—¿Como los destruiremos? —pregunte serio.

—Hemos pensado en varios hechizos, pero considero que el único que funcionaria sería el fuego demoniaco, además hay algo aún más peligroso, cuando fuimos a buscar el otro horrocrux faltante, nos dimos cuenta que este puede estar muy cerca del señor tenebroso, mi marca reacciono cuando nos acercamos, nos desaparecimos antes de que él se presentara—dijo Lucius preocupado.

—Lo del fuego demoniaco es peligroso, que tal si usamos veneno de basilisco o un colmillo, así fue como destruí el diario, puede funcionar con los demás, de cualquier forma, es más seguro y no perdemos nada con probar—no quiero que nadie salga lastimado si el fuego se sale de control, son pocos los magos que logran dominarlo.

—Puedo conseguirlo, pero me tomara un tiempo debido a la cantidad—dijo Lucius pensativo, carraspee atrayendo la atención de todos.

—Conozco un lugar donde hay un basilisco congelado, estoy seguro que aún tiene veneno—en tercero baje de nuevo para congelarlo, fue una ocurrencia al leer lo caro y raro que son las partes de un basilisco, considere que, al matarlo, debería ser mío, me tomo horas congelarlo todo, lástima que Fawkes destruyo sus ojos, son los más raro y difíciles de conseguir, aunque estoy feliz de que lo haya hecho.

—Segundo año—siseo Draco molesto, solo tomé su mano, se puso furioso cuando le conté toda la historia.

—¿Que paso en segundo año? —pregunto confuso Sirius y no es el único todos se ven igual. Porque no me sorprende que Dumbledore no les haya dicho nada.

—Fue cuando Voldemort poseyó a Ginny atreves del diario, abrió la cámara de los secretos y libero un basilisco, gracias a Merlín nadie murió, pero muchos alumnos y fantasmas fueron petrificados, un día secuestro a Ginny, fui con Ron y el profesor Lockhart a buscarla, hayamos la cámara de los secretos, pero hubo un derrumbe despues de que Lockhart intentara borrarnos la memoria con la varita quebrada de Ron, el resultado es que acabo en San Mungo, debido que no había tiempo me toco ir solo a enfrentar el basilisco y matarlo—me ahorre los detalles escabrosos, para que decirles que tuve a punto de morir no una sino muchas veces.

—¿Y Dumbledore te dejo? —grito furioso Sirius, solo me encogí de hombros.

—No puedo creer que haya dejado a un niño de doce años enfrentarse solo a un basilisco, sería estúpido pensar que no sabía, la magia del castillo siempre le avisa cuando un alumno está en peligro de muerte, me desespere cuando me di cuenta que la niña tenía el diario, pero fue demasiado tarde, ese día iba a dejarlo en una de mis bóvedas, la energía maligna que destilaba estaba afectando a mi familia, pero con la fachada que debía de tener y la discusión con Weasley, no me di cuenta que deje el diario junto con los otros libros de la chica, en verdad lo lamento—dijo molesto y arrepentido Lucius, ni se diga de Remus que desde que empecé hablar sus ojos adquirieron un brillo peligroso.

—Bueno como decía, el basilisco aún sigue en la cámara de los secretos, está congelado, considere que al matarlo podía quedármelo, además solo alguien que habla parsel puede bajar y gracias a Merlín mi magia asimilo ese rasgo que adquirí con el alma de Voldemort—Draco me ayudo a comprobar estos unas horas despues de nuestro enlace, invocando una serpiente.

—¿Puedes conseguirlo sin que el director se dé cuenta? —pregunto Remus un poco tenso.

—Sí, no creo que tengamos problemas—obviamente mi esposo no me dejara ir solo.

—Eso solo nos deja un horrocrux ¿Qué creen que sea? —pregunto Sirius serio.

—Si está cerca de Voldemort, diría que es Nagini, el nunca dejaba que se alejara tanto, si creo accidentalmente o no un horrocrux en Harry, que es un ser vivo, no veo como no pueda crear otro en Nagini—dijo Lucius seguro.

—Por el momento nos encargaremos de los que tenemos, para las vacaciones de navidad deberían de traer el horrocrux y los colmillos del basilisco, lo mejor es que los destruyamos lo más pronto posible—asentí dandole la razón a Remus.

—Eso haremos—el resto del día la pasamos con los niños que nos contaron todo lo que han aprendido, estoy feliz al ver que están aprendiendo nuestro idioma poco a poco, Cissy quiere que dominen este, antes de enseñarles otro.

Regresamos a Hogwarts en la noche, ya habíamos cenado por lo que nos fuimos directo a nuestro cuarto.

—Iremos esta noche a la cámara de los secretos, mañana podemos ir por el horrocrux—le dije a mi dragón desnudándolo, quiero tomar una larga ducha, disfrutar de su cuerpo y profundizar nuestro lazo. Despues de un relajante baño, nos pusimos nuestros pijamas y esperamos la hora oportuna para ir por los colmillos.

—Vamos—tomé la capa invisible y bajo esta fuimos al segundo piso, al llegar guie a Draco hasta los lavados.

—" _ **Ábrete"—**_ de repente el grifo brilló con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar. Al cabo de un segundo, el lavabo empezó a moverse. El lavabo, de hecho, se hundió, desapareció, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, lo bastante ancha para meter un hombre dentro. Ya había olvidado que cuando me tiré la última vez, sentí esta sensación de deslizarme por un tobogán interminable, viscoso y oscuro. Puedo ver otras tuberías que surgen como ramas en todas las direcciones, pero ninguna era tan larga como aquella por la que iban, que se curvaba y retorcía, descendiendo súbitamente. Si no me equivoco, estamos por debajo incluso de las mazmorras del castillo. Detrás puedo oír a Draco, que hacía un ruido sordo al doblar las curvas.

Al llegar espere a Draco para sostenerlo, cuando estuvimos limpios, lo guie hacia donde deje congelado al basilisco, escuchar a mi dragón jadear no me sorprende, cualquiera pensaría que aún está vivo.

—No puedo creer que te hayas enfrentado a esta cosa, ese maldito viejo debería de ser despedido por permitir a un niño de doce años exponerse a este tipo de peligros—dijo molesto tomándome de la mano.

—No te amargues amor, mejor tomemos los colmillos y vámonos, no quiero que nos arriesguemos más de la cuenta—dije apuntando al basilisco para cortarle todos los dientes, es mejor tener más que menos. Cuando los reunimos todos, Draco saco un pequeño baúl y lo levitamos, no queremos acabar envenenados.

Debido a los nuevos reglamentos impuesto por la cara de sapo, ni siquiera podemos tomarnos las manos, todos están consternados, tanto por sus clases como por el hecho de que Dumbledore no haga nada para remediar la situación, no hemos podido buscar el horrocrux, ha pasado una semana desde que tenemos los dientes, antes de ir por el horrocrux pasaremos por la oficina de la cara de sapo, Draco quiere dejarle un regalo o varios, además de usar un hechizo que transformara parcialmente a la profesora en un sapo, claro que me encargare de que sea por una semana, que es el tiempo que quería que usara la pluma de sangre, además encontré un hechizo muy interesante, este consiste en que la persona sufra de cierto castigo, si desea hacer ciertas cosas como por ejemplo, usar de nuevo esa maldita pluma, cada vez que quiera implementar ese castigo croara como sapo indefinidamente y si aun así hace que un alumno la use, la intensa necesidad de comer insectos la asaltara, esta solo desaparecerá hasta que se coma uno.

Nos enteramos por los gemelos que lo ha estado usando en los alumnos que castiga, ellos tienen marca de la misma maldita frase en el dorso de sus manos

—Es muy poco, comparado con lo que se merece—dijo Draco molesto, quería que le lanzáramos una maldición que haría que le salieran granos y pus por todo el cuerpo, con el tiempo su piel se tornaría putrefacta.

—Lo se amor, pero es probable que el ministerio se involucre si usamos esa maldición y pueden investigar, queremos pasar desapercibidos—susurre besando su cuello. Al llegar, utilice la navaja que Sirius me dio, la cual abre todas las cerraduras sin que están activen cualquier alarma, antes de entrar Draco uso un hechizo que anula cualquier tipo de protección, lo primero que hicimos fue transformar el lugar.

En vez de rosa, cambiamos las paredes a naranja chillón, en verdad molesta la vista, un color que según nos enteramos odia.

— ** _Bufafors_** _ **—**_ este hechizo por lo general se usa para transformar a las personas en sapo, pero puede ser aplicado en objetos, en este caso, todos esos malditos gatos. Como me gustaría ver la cara de Umbridge cuando vea su oficina. El hechizo que la transforma parcialmente se lo lanzara Draco, ya que es el único que tiene clases con ella.

—Perfecto, espero que aprenda la lección y no intente nada, debido a nuestra inactividad, que sospeche de nosotros es prácticamente imposible—colocamos los mismos hechizos y cerramos la puerta, nos dirigimos a la sala de los menesteres, nos tomó quince minutos conseguir la clave correcta para que apareciera la puerta que nos permitiría conseguir el horrocrux.

—Busquemos esa cosa y vámonos—decidimos separamos para recorrer el lugar, es enorme, cuando estaba a punto de decirle que nos fuéramos apareció con una enorme sonrisa y el horrocrux en la mano.

—Gracias a Merlín, estuve a punto de rendirme—lo bese con pasión y lo guie a la salida, mire el mapa, queremos evitarnos encuentros desagradables. Use la capa para cubrirnos a los dos, una vez estuvimos dentro de nuestra habitación, respiramos tranquilos.

—Guardare esto en mi baúl—susurre besándolo.

—Prepare el baño, no tardes—las cosas salieron mejor de lo esperado, estoy ansioso por que amanezca.

Cuando me dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor a desayunar, me sorprendió no ver a Ron, ya que es prácticamente imposible lograr que se pierda alguna comida.

—Buenos días Hermione, ¿Y Ron? —pregunte sentándome junto a ella, mientras me servía jugo de calabaza.

—Ocurrió una desgracia Harry, anoche el señor Weasley fue atacado, en este momento se encuentra en el hospital, muy grave—joder, tenía que decírmelo así, respire profundo despues de que casi me ahogo con el jugo, solo en ese momento me percate de la ausencia de todos los Weasley.

—¿Cómo esta Ron? —pregunte preocupado, puedo que nuestra amistad no sea la de antes, pero nunca olvidare que los Weasley me aceptaron como un miembro más y Ron sin importar como estén las cosas en este momento, me ha apoyado.

—No lo sé, le escribí, pero no he recibido respuesta—asentí y la abracé al ver que está a punto de quebrarse. _"¿Qué pasa amor? Siento tristeza y dolor" "El señor Weasley fue atacado ayer, está muy grave, temo que no sobrevivirá" "Lo siento, dale mis condolencias a los chicos y discúlpate por mí, sabes que mi presencia no es grata para algunos miembros de la familia"_ cerré los ojos con pesar, quiere decir que mi amado esposo debió de ver el futuro, los Weasley aún están en él, pero el señor Weasley no.

—Vamos a ver a Dumbledore, talvez pueda decirnos algo—dije con tristeza, existe la pequeña posibilidad que no sea ahora que muera, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Crees que nos diga algo? —pregunto Hermione con los ojos llorosos, asentí y la guie fuera del gran comedor, al llegar a la direccion, nos topamos con la profesora McGonagall quien llora desconsolada.

—Mis niños que bueno que están aquí, pensaba llamarlos. Como sabrán el señor Weasley sufrió un ataque ayer mientras estaba en el Ministerio, según parece una enorme serpiente lo mordió, lamentablemente no fue encontrado a tiempo y murió horas despues, los medimagos no lograron sacarle todo el veneno y no tenían el antídoto—cerré los ojos con pesar y no pude evitar llorar, tenía la esperanza que no ocurriera tan pronto, Hermione lloro desconsolada en mis brazos.

—¿P…podemos ir a verlos? —pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

—Por supuesto que si Hermione, espero que le den todo su apoyo a la familia, ellos lo necesitan en este momento, quédense el tiempo que quieran. Harry, Ginny se sentirá mejor contigo a su lado—me mordí el labio para evitar decir lo que pienso, no puedo creer que aun en esta situación quiera separarme de mi dragón, no me paso desapercibido que prácticamente quiere que hagamos _todo_ lo necesario para evitar más dolor. Viajamos por red flu, al llegar nos topamos con la escena más deprimente, nunca había estado en un funeral magico, pero no es muy diferente al muggle, Ginny corrió abrazarme y llorar desconsolada, me contuve de empujarla solo por la situación, la aparte con delicadeza para acercarme al resto de los Weasley, di el pésame a todos.

—Hey Harry—saludo Sirius abrazándome. No me sorprende que estén aquí, despues de todo, son amigos de la familia.

—Supusimos que vendrías—dijo Remus abrazándome despues de que Sirius me soltó, platiqué un rato con ellos y me senté con los gemelos, la mirada de Ginny me dice que quiere que este con ella, siento mucho la muerte del señor Weasley, pero no quiero dar la idea equivocada. Y por la forma en que me abrazo y toco, quiere más que consuelo, me molesto ver a la prensa, pero supongo que al estar el ministro y el hecho de que muriera en el ministerio es algo que tiene a todos impresionados.

—Draco lamenta no poder venir, pero quiso evitar una confrontación, me dijo que les diera el pésame y que cuentan con todo su apoyo—les susurre a los gemelos, abrazándolos a los dos.

—Gracias y no te preocupes, lo entendemos—solo estuvimos dos horas, aunque el director dijo que podíamos quedarnos más tiempo, la señora Weasley no quiso que perdiéramos más clases.

Al regresar a Hogwarts nos fuimos a clases, sinceramente no tengo ánimos, pero quiero distraerme, se perfectamente que fue obra de Voldemort, la pregunta es ¿Por qué? Y algo más que no pase por alto ¿Qué hacia el señor Weasley en el ministerio a esas horas?

Despues de cenar, me despedí de Hermione y regrese con la persona que amo, he estado estresado y con dolor de cabeza, solo quiero dormir abrazado a mi esposo y olvidarme de todo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto al verme entrar.

—Agotado, solo quiero dormir—susurre abrazando su cuello, solo sentir su aroma me relajo considerablemente.

—Tomaremos un baño y a la cama—después de un relajante baño me acosté, apoyando mi cabeza en el pecho de Draco, sentí como me abrazo con fuerza, su sola presencia es mejor que cualquier poción para dormir.

La semana paso rápido y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta el trimestre termino, los Weasley no regresaron por lo que supongo que regresaran despues de las vacaciones de navidad, empacamos todo y nos dirigimos a tomar el tren. Tome la mano de Draco aprovechando que la vieja cara de sapo no está, fue verdaderamente impresionante, verla transformada en sapo, más aún al escuchar su grito cuando vio su oficina.

Tengo que darle crédito, a pesar de su lamentable aspecto, siguió dando clases y solo tres veces comió insecto por lo que debió de darse cuenta que si insistía en usar esas plumas, su comida no sería muy apetitosa, sonreí con tristeza al pensar que los gemelos se perdieron del espectáculo que dio, se hubieran divertido, aunque Draco lo grabo y se los piensa mandar junto con su regalo de navidad.

Mi dragón se enojó cuando vio la foto que salió en la portada del profeta, una en la que Ginny prácticamente se quería volver una conmigo, gracias a Merlín su enfado se pasó cuando le explique la situación y lo dejo pasar, sin ningún castigo para la comadreja como insiste en seguir llamándola, por sus hermanos.

—Hola Hermione—salude cuando llegamos para tomar los carruajes.

—Hola Harry, Malfoy—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Dónde pasaras la navidad? —me pregunto una vez no acomodamos en el carruaje.

—Con mi familia, ¿Y tú? —no me pasó desapercibida la mirada sorprendida, me salió de forma natural, después de todo es lo que pienso y siento.

—Con los Weasley, convencí a mis padres para que me dejaran, en vez de ir a esquiar—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tensa.

—Me saludas a todos, es la primera navidad que no la pasare con ellos—dije tranquilamente.

—Por supuesto—el resto del viaje lo pasamos en un silencio incomodo, cuando llegamos donde está el tren, Hermione dijo que tenía que pedirle algo a Neville y se fue a buscarlo, fue la excusa más patética que he escuchado.

—Al parecer no fue de su agrado que consideres mi familia como tuya, supongo que, al no saber de los niños, le tomo de sorpresa que nos aceptaras tan rápido —dijo con frialdad Draco.

—De igual forma, aunque no estuvieran los niños, tus padres son familia para mí, al igual que Sirius y Remus—su mirada se suavizo y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. El viaje fue relajante, me acosté en las piernas de Draco mientras el leía un cuento que compro en Hogsmeade para los niños. Me sorprendió que los chicos no aparecieran, pero al parecer mi dragón les dijo que nos dejaran solo, lo cual agradezco.

Al llegar nos esperan Sirius y Remus, una enorme sonrisa surco mi rostro al verlos lo abrace al igual que Draco, no me paso desapercibido que a pesar de que se demostró su inocencia hay muchas personas que lo ven mal, el que esté relacionado con los Malfoy empeoro la situación, aún seguimos recibiendo cartas de "ciudadanos preocupados y molestos" que se creen con el derecho de juzgar mi salud mental, debido a mi precipitada boda, Draco incluso ha recibido Howler insultando y maldiciéndolo, me da rabia solo de recordarlo, tomamos sus manos y nos aparecimos en la mansión.

—Papá—abrí mis brazos y al instante Altaír estuvo en ellos, Draco abrazo a un imperativo Aries, quien se enrollo como un coala. Cenamos en familia, tuvimos una charla amena, donde nuestros pequeños nos platicaron sobre todo lo que han hecho, como supuse Aries y Sasuke sigue carteándose, pero cada vez menos, hay ocasiones en la que Sasuke tarda mucho en contestar, al parecer su padre decidió que tanto su hermano como el, deben de entrenarse y dominar todas las artes del clan Uchiha, según nos dijo Fugaku, ha decidido fortalecer los lazos familiares de esta manera, ya que no solo el participa sino tambien Mikoto.

Hablando de clan, la _persona_ que contrate para que buscara al resto de los Uzumaki me dijo que encontró a varios.

Vivirán en la nueva aldea que estoy reconstruyendo, no fue difícil hallar Uzushiogakure, es donde el clan Uzumaki vivía, usamos un traslador para llegar ahí, fue antes de partir de Konoha, cuando los niños dormían, exploramos y reconstruimos los edificios destruidos, fue fácil gracias a nuestra magia, lo dejamos habitable para los miembros de mi clan. El único lugar donde no podrán entrar, es donde mi abuelo vivía con su familia, ese lugar ni siquiera estaba destruido, al parecer la barrera era muy poderosa para los ninjas que atacaron. Es el lugar donde nos quedaremos cada vez que vayamos a supervisarlos.

Karin de cuatro años, vivía en Kusagakure, no fue difícil convencerla, tambien huérfana, al igual que Aries vivía sola a pesar de su corta edad.

Erza diez años de Ko no Kuni o país de Esta, al igual que el resto de los niños es huérfano.

Stella doce años hermana menor de Yusuke, de Sora no kuni, huérfana.

Nagato doce años del país Amegakure, lamentablemente es huérfano, se encontró con otros dos niños en igual condición, no acepto irse con él, a menos que sus amigos lo acompañaran.

Shin doce años de Cha no kuni, su madre murió no hace mucho.

Ai trece años de Sora no Kuni el creció en un orfanato, por lo que no conoció a sus padres.

Zero catorce años de Amegakure, huérfano.

Ayato trece años de Cha no Kuni, solo tiene un hermano, huérfanos, sinceramente estoy pensando que los padres de estos chicos debieron ser asesinatos, es imposibles que todos sean huérfanos.

Laito quince años de Cha no Kuni o mejor conocido como el país del té.

Yusuke quince años de Sora no Kuni o país del cielo, estos dos últimos son los mayores y a los que dejare a cargo del resto. Ellos tienen nuestra misma edad, así que espero que sean lo suficientemente maduros para manejar la situación y la aldea. Iremos a visitarnos en unos días, mientras tanto estarán bajo el cuidado de la persona que contrate, según me informo, a pesar de que hay muchas personas pelirrojas no todas tienen sangre Uzumaki, claro hecho es Altaír quien es pelirrojo, pero no un Uzumaki, utilizo su poder para rastrearlo y son los únicos sobrevivientes. Pensamos viajar para conocerlos y dar instrucciones.

—Es hora de que se vayan a dormir, mañana arreglaremos la casa e iremos de compras—les susurro Draco a los niños, quienes ya están bostezando, beso sus frentes e hice lo mismo cuando se acercaron a mí. Se fueron con Cissy quien prefiere cuidarlo y evitar que se acerquen donde hagamos la prueba.

—Bien, ahora que los niños se fueron ¿Lo consiguieron? —pregunto Sirius impaciente.

—Tus dudas me ofenden—dijo Draco con burla.

—Vamos al sótano, no creo que sea seguro intentar destruirlo aquí, además ya bajamos el resto de los artefactos—dijo Lucius, al bajar mire que ya tienen todo preparado. Les entregue los colmillos y cada uno tomo un horrocrux, sabemos que no será tan fácil.

—Debemos de protegernos, no sabemos si Voldemort lanzo algún tipo de protección sobre ellos—dije serio.

—Sí, lo pensamos, por eso todos nos lanzaremos unos hechizos de protección y beberemos unas pociones que Lucius consiguió, son ilegales, pero nos protegerán de cualquier maldición—dijo Sirius preocupado. Quien lanzo el hechizo fue Remus, despues nos tomamos la poción, que como todas tiene un horrible sabor. No deseo que Draco se involucre, pero temo que no me hará caso y solo terminaríamos discutiendo.

—Seré el primero—dijo Lucius tomando la copa. Al destruirla una gran energía oscura emergió de esta, pegando un chillido horroroso. Pero fue un alivio ver que funciono.

—Mi turno—en honor a su hermano, despues de todo, murió después de robarlo. En este caso fue peor, ya que los gritos pertenecían a Regulus Black, mire como Remus lo abrazo por la espalda despues de que todos escucháramos las palabras crueles que el ente decía, más que todo culpándolo por no salvarlo.

—Lo siento—lloro Sirius con fuerza, aferrándose a Remus.

—Es Voldemort, no lo olvides—dije con rabia al ver su estado.

—Bien, entre más rápido terminemos, mejor—me contuve y espere, cuando Draco destruyo la diadema esta al igual que con la copa, solo fueron chillidos y una energía oscura y enfermiza.

—El ultimo—dije colocando el anillo y con determinación le enterré el colmillo, a diferencia de los otros horrocrux este saco una energía tan poderosa que nos mandó a volar.

—¿Estas todos bien? —pregunto Remus levantándose, hice una mueca al sentir mi mano resentida por la caida.

—Al menos logramos destruirlos, solo queda el que tiene Voldemort, estoy seguro que es Nagini, lamentablemente debemos de esperar hasta encontrarnos cara a cara, vámonos, Narcissa ha estado entusiasmada con la idea de que decoremos juntos—dijo Lucius recogiendo la copa, hice lo mismo con el anillo y Draco con la diadema, supongo que todos pensamos en conservarlo, Sirius recogió el relicario y lo guardo, al subir nos sorprendimos de ver a los niños y Narcissa rodeados de muchos adornos. Sinceramente no esperaba verlos despiertos, al parecer la emoción es mucha.

—Ya era hora—dijo exasperada, solo sonreí y me fui a sentar junto a los niños, esta es la primera navidad que la paso con ellos, pero por extraño que parezca me siento cómodo, sonreí cuando Draco se sentó detrás de mí, con sus piernas y brazos rodeándome, si este es el lugar donde pertenezco.

Los días pasaron rápido, salimos de compras, decoramos, principalmente fueron colocados todas las plantas, flores, hierbas, comida y todo lo que simboliza y potencializa nuestra magia, es realmente hermoso hadas vuelan tirando flores, es la primera vez que celebro el Yule, es realmente maravilloso.

Salimos fuera de la casa para encender el fuego sagrado y honran a nuestros ancestros, llamaremos a nuestros guías, animales de poder.

 _No siento dolor, aunque el mundo esté envuelto en sueño.  
No siento dolor, aunque los vientos helados soplen  
No siento dolor; esto también pasará pronto_

Al encender el fuego sentimos como la madre magia nos limpiaba y purificaba, se sintió realmente bien, principalmente por la energía negativa que los horrocrux trajeron a la casa, por eso es que se decidió que los destruiríamos en estas fechas. Narcissa continuo con el ritual.

 _Prendo este fuego en tu honor, Diosa madre magia,  
Has creado vida de la muerte, calor del frío,  
El Sol vive una vez más; el tiempo de luz está creciendo  
¡Fuego para la fortaleza!  
¡Fuego para la vida!  
¡Fuego para el amor!  
¡Bienvenido Dios del Sol que siempre retornas!  
¡Salve Madre de todo!_

Camino alrededor de la hoguera, nosotros solo dejamos salir nuestra magia, los niños lo hicieron inconscientemente, para unirnos de esa forma.

 _Gira, gira, gira la rueda_ _  
La llama que se había apagado se encendió._ _  
Rueda y rueda, gira y gira_ _  
Retorna, retorna, retorna a la vida; gira y gira._ _  
Bienvenida sea la luz del Sol,_ _  
Adiós a las disputas_ _  
Rueda y rueda, gira y gira_ _  
El señor Sol se muere; el señor Sol vive._ _  
Rueda y rueda; gira y gira._ _  
La muerte abre las manos y nuevas vidas da._ _  
Rueda y rueda por donde va._ _  
Gira, gira, gira la rueda_ _  
La llama que se había apagado se encendió._ _  
Rueda y rueda; gira y gira…_

Todos meditamos y seguimos liberando nuestra magia, además de sintonizarnos con nuestro núcleo magico, sentí la magia a mi alrededor, en nuestro entorno y los animales. Mi parte arpía me hizo estar en sintonía con la naturaleza de una forma más cercana y poderosa.

 _Gran Dios del Sol y madre magia, les damos la bienvenida a su regreso.  
Que brilles fuertemente sobre la nosotros;  
Que brilles fuertemente sobre la tierra esparciendo semillas y abonando el campo.  
¡Todas las bendiciones, renacido del sol y madre magia!_

Despues de terminal el ritual entramos para tener un gran banquete, digno de Hogwarts según las palabras de Sirius.

Los regalos los abriríamos mañana, espero que a los chicos les guste lo que le compre, fue sencillo porque conociendo a Ron, se molestara y pensara que estoy siendo pretencioso si les doy algo caro, como quería Draco que le comprara, aunque a los gemelos, Bill y Charlie les compre lo que mi dragan sugirió.

—"Estuvo increíble, se sintió bien"—dijo Aries feliz, desde que recibe clase, su hablado ha mejorado considerablemente, aunque aún no hablan muy bien el inglés.

—"¿Les gusto sus regalos?" —les pregunto Draco con una sonrisa, les compramos dos, uno que les dimos como si fuera navidad muggle y el otro se lo dimos justo antes de la quema del tronco. Decidimos ir a Uzushiogakure, regresaremos a tiempo para irnos a Hogwarts, dejaremos a los chicos, lamentablemente no hay tiempo para ir a Konoha y es peligroso, por lo que preferimos ir solo los dos.

Despues de despedirnos de los niños, usamos la red flu para viajar directamente a la isla por suerte, la activamos cuando fuimos por primera vez. Al llegar nos recibieron los elfos que dejamos para que limpiaran y arreglaran el lugar.

—Rosy está contenta de ver a los amos, Rosy mantuvo el orden en la mansión y las otras casas, como el amo ordeno Rosy y los demás elfos a servicio no hemos aparecido en frente de los humanos presentes—asentí aliviado, obviamente se los presentaremos, pero queríamos hacerlo nosotros.

Salimos y no pude evitar sonreír al ver vida en la que antes era una aldea fantasma, aunque solo son niños.

—Buenos días señores Malfoy, como ven reuní a todos los niños Uzumaki—dijo Fodder el Goblin que mando Bippock, está usando un hechizo de glamour que lo hace ver como un humano, al parecer suelen hacer tratos con los muggles, más bien sus bancos, para saber las tarifas y el cambio con respeto al galeón. Los chicos se empezaron acercar cuando notaron nuestra presencia.

—Gracias Fodder, apreciamos mucho tu ayuda—le dijo Draco con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Déjenme presentarlos, lo hare de menor a mayor, ella es Karin—dijo señalando a una niña pelirroja, piel blanca, ojos rojos con lentes quien se esconde detrás de otra.

—Ella es Erza diez años—señalo a otra pequeña pelirroja, piel blanca, ojos marrones.

—Stella doce años—dijo señalando a la niña con quien Karin se cubre. Tambien pelirroja y ojos rojos, ellas podrían pasar por hermanas.

—Konan doce años, no es una Uzumaki, vino con Nagato, es una de los chicos que mencione—es una niña linda, cabello lila o azul no estoy seguro y ojos ámbar. Sonreí al verla tan nerviosa.

—Nagato doce años—al igual que la mayoría de los Uzumaki es pelirrojo, piel blanca, no sé qué color son sus ojos, ya que su cabello los cubre.

—Yahiko doce años, es el otro compañero de Nagato—piel blanca, pelo anaranjado, ojos marrones.

—Shin doce años—bueno no es pelirrojo, su pelo es castaño, piel blanca y ojos rojos, aunque tiran otro tono.

—Ai trece años—bueno en definitiva no tiene las características de un Uzumaki su pelo es azul claro o celeste, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca.

—Ayato trece años —pelirrojo y ojos esmeraldas, me recuerda un poco a mi madre, podría ser bien su hijo.

—Zero catorce años—al igual que Ai, no posee características Uzumaki, pelo blanco plateado y unos fascinantes ojos color purpura grisáceo. Me pregunto si el chakra es lo que hace que tengan colores de pelo extraño al igual que sus ojos, le preguntare a Bippock cuando pueda.

—Laito quince años—pelirrojo y ojos esmeraldas, estos deben ser los hermanos.

—Yusuke quince años—pelirrojo y ojos rojo oscuro.

—Un gusto conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Harry Uzumaki, él es mi esposo Draco, supongo que se estarán preguntando porque están todos aquí, contrate a el señor Fodder para que reuniera a todos los Uzumaki que sobrevivieron a la masacre que ocurrió en esta aldea hace años, será mejor que nos sentemos, es una larga historia—con un movimiento de manos, invoque varias sillas. Sonreí ante el jadeo colectivo y la mirada maravillada de todos.

—Antes de comenzar, ¿alguno me puede decir que saben sobre los ninjas? —pregunte serio.

—Hay varias aldeas ninjas, pero las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi, son los cinco países más grandes e importantes del continente donde se encuentra Konohagakure. Con el País de la Tierra en el Noroeste, el País del Rayo al Noreste, el País del Agua al Este, el País del Viento al Suroeste, y el País del Fuego al centro. Los países fueron nombrados por la naturaleza del chakra predominante de ese área.

Estas potencias son los principales actores en la política y el comercio entre las naciones ninja. Ellas son las más poderosas de todas las naciones y cada una tiene una aldea ninja muy poderosa. El País de la Tierra tiene Iwagakure, el País del Rayo tiene Kumogakure, el País del Agua a Kirigakure, el País del Viento posee Sunagakure, y finalmente el País del Fuego tiene Konoha. Estas cinco aldeas son las únicas que tienen un Kage como el jefe de aldea—sí que está informado.

—Gracias Laito, como mencionaste, son esas cinco las consideradas grandes naciones, pero nuestro clan fue uno de los más temido, solo tuvimos un aliado Konoha.

Los miembros nuestro clan eran muy conocedores del Fūinjutsu. Esta reputación nos hizo ganar un gran reconocimiento. Los Uzumaki poseemos poderosas fuerzas vitales, que nos otorga una longevidad increíble. Esta vitalidad también nos permite recuperarnos de lesiones y agotamiento en cortos periodos de tiempo, lo cual incluso permite que los mismos puedan sobrevivir a la extracción de una Bestia con Cola, aunque todavía queden muy debilitados y finalmente cerca de la muerte. Algunos miembros del clan son capaces de sanar sus heridas y la de los demás al morderse y consumir su Chakra, sin embargo es peligroso para el usuario debido al gran agotamiento de sus reservas de Chakra—no me paso desapercibido el pequeño sobresalto de Karin al escuchar de esta habilidad.

—El conocimiento y ciertos jutsus que solo nuestro clan puede hacer creo un pavor en muchas aldeas ninjas, no comprendían, lo que eventualmente llevó a la destrucción de Uzushiogakure, y el resto del País del Remolino en las grandes guerras ninjas. Pero no fue simple ya que según investigue se tuvieron que unir tres de estas naciones para acabar con ellos, nunca logre averiguar que aldeas, los sobrevivientes tuvieron que trasladarse a diferentes aldeas, aunque ninguna de los cinco grandes, hace poco tome liderazgo del clan y decidí buscar a todos los miembros que aún viven, como pueden ver no son muchos—dije serio, sinceramente esperaba más.

—¿Quiere decir todos somos Uzumaki? —pregunto Zero escéptico.

—Así es, por lo general los Uzumaki poseen pelo rojo, pero como se darán cuenta no todos contamos con dicho rasgo, en mi caso, mi madre es quien poseía ese rasgo, solo heredé sus ojos, no es de sorprender son pocas las parejas que lograron sobrevivir y los demás se casaron con personas ajenas al clan—dije con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, al menos sabemos porque hay tantos pelirrojos—dijo con una sonrisa Ai.

—Por motivos personales, no me puedo quedar con ustedes, pero dejare a cargo a los dos mayores: Laito y Yusuke, Fodder no me dijo si ya tienen apellidos, pero pueden conservarlos o tomar el de los Uzumaki, ustedes deciden—les dije serio.

—¿Nos quedaremos solos? —pregunto Erza nerviosa.

—No diría que solos, ya que son muchos, pero hay aldeanos que empezaron a mudarse hace unas semanas, pero hay reglas que deben seguir, nadie que no sea Uzumaki puede entrar en el complejo, como pueden ver el país está dividido en dos, en la cima es donde nos encontramos nosotros y la parte baja que es donde está la aldea, tampoco pueden hablar de las técnica ni de nada de lo que ocurra en este recinto con los civiles o personas ajenas, como pueden ver hay varias casas, pueden vivir solos o acompañado de alguien, eso es decisión suya—bien la parte más difícil y el motivo del porque soy tan inflexible con respeto a mantener todo lo que ocurre aquí en secreto.

—¿Qué haremos mientras no están? —pregunto Stella con curiosidad.

—Van estudiar la historia del mundo ninja, sobre las diferentes aldeas, desde las cinco naciones hasta las más pequeñas, además de política, modales e idiomas, esto último se lo enseñaremos nosotros, así como tambien las técnicas ninjas. Quiero que tengan algo presente, todos ustedes son familia, deben de protegerse y cuidarse, vendremos a verlos todos los sábados, quiero que cada quien escoja una ocupación, como pueden ver, tenemos una biblioteca, un área de armas, un salón de entrenamientos, esto va para los mayores, quiero que se dividan y administren una, ya que no deseo ver un desastre cada vez que vengan, deben de tener un inventario de lo que toman y utilizan, en el caso de la biblioteca, siempre deben de regresar los libros.

Las casas cuentan con todo, pero si desean comer en familia, hay un comedor comunal, no los dejaríamos solos, tendrán a cuatros pequeños seres cuidándolos, ellos cocinaran, limpiaran y mantendrán el lugar en orden, es por eso que Harry no quiere que cuenten nada de lo que ocurre en este complejo, ya que si personas ajenas se enteran, puede que se repita la masacre que ocurrió hace años—mi dragón siempre tan directo, todo este tiempo ha estado viendo el futuro de los niños, por eso no había hablado hasta ahora.

—¿Qué seres? —pregunto Karin nerviosa.

—Rosy, Rony, Pupsy, Josy—delante de nosotros aparecieron los cuatro elfos, al instante los niños gritaron y se apartaron, viéndolos con pavor.

—¿Qué son esas cosas? —grito Yahiko.

—No son cosas, son elfos domésticos, ellos se encargarán de la limpieza, cocina y cualquier cosa que necesiten, si entraron a la biblioteca, debieron de ver un espejo que está en la pared, es un comunicador, si desean hablar con nosotros, solo tienen que decir nuestros nombres, si por algún motivo no logran comunicarse, ellos pueden buscarnos, son inofensivos, viven para servir—dije serio.

—Cualquier cosa que los amitos pidan, se las daremos—despues de platicar y planificar sus horarios, decidimos ir a comer, el comedor comunal es muy parecido al de Hogwarts, la única diferencia es que solo hay una gran mesa, al sentarnos la comida apareció, los niños están emocionados con lo que están presenciando y prometieron no decir nada, aunque no sé si decirles niños a todos sea lo correcto, ya que hay dos chicos de nuestra edad y otros cercanos. Les dijimos a Konan y Yahiko que si querían podían ser Uzumaki, el alivio en sus rostros fue doloroso, creo que pensaron que los correríamos, al final todos decidieron tomar el apellido Uzumaki.

Laito y Yusuke se harán cargo de la biblioteca, Zero, Ayato y Ai de las armas, Yahiko, Nagato, Shin del salón de entrenamientos, las chicas serán las encargadas de hacer una lista de las cosas que se necesiten, armas, libros, víveres, ellas son las encargadas de que todo este organizado y no haga falta nada.

Nos pasamos contestando todas las preguntas, aun no sé cómo es que vendremos todos los sábados, pero si Draco lo dijo es porque ya tiene un plan. Solo nos quedamos tres días con ellos, ya que tenemos que regresar, admito que estuve renuente de dejarlos solos, por extraño que parezca todo se volvieron muy apegados a nosotros, incluso Laito y Yusuke preguntaban si estaban haciendo las cosas bien y nos tratan como si fuéramos mayores, aunque me deben respeto por ser líder de clan, lo suyo es mas en búsqueda de afecto y aprobación, en verdad es triste pero por la mirada de mi dragón, prácticamente todos están bajo su protección, no niego que tambien de la mía, simplemente no permitiremos que nadie vuelva a dañar a estos niños.

—¿Regresaran pronto? —pregunto Karin triste.

—Todos los sábados, así que compórtense y obedezcan a Laito y Yusuke, recuerden las reglas y cuídense entre ustedes—dijo Draco abrazándolos uno por uno. Me despedí de ellos y tambien los abrace, por Merlín me siento más viejo de lo que soy, pero quiero darles a estos chicos todo el afecto que les falta, algunos son algo ariscos, como Shin, Ayato y Zero, pero se derriten cuando están en nuestros brazos. Entramos a la casa y usamos la red flu, al llegar dos pequeños nos recibieron con alegria. Solo nos quedamos unas horas, antes de tener que irnos.

Al regresar, no me sorprendió ver a los Weasley, sin importar la situación la señora Weasley no permitiría que ellos faltaran tanto. Los días pasaron rápido, entre estudio, arrumacos y viajar todos los sábados a ver a nuestros chicos, Draco tuvo la magnífica idea de utilizar nuestro tiempo en Hogsmeade para pasarlo con nuestros hijos y protegidos.

Hoy hay un partido entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, Angelina al ver que no regresaría al equipo tuvo que buscar un nuevo guardián, buscador y al parecer cazador ya que Katie no podía jugar por un accidente de pociones, al final quedaron Ron como guardián y Cormac como el nuevo buscador y Ginny como cazadora, el partido estuvo entretenido, a pesar de la tragedia en su familia Ron lo estaba haciendo bien, al comienzo se miraba nervioso y dijo entrar varios goles, pero conforme avanzaba el partido gano confianza, logrando de tener todas. Lamentablemente Cormac no es tan bueno, Cho es más rápida, por lo que logro atrapar la snitch, dandole la victoria a Ravenclaw, hice una mueca, ya que es obvio que Angelina estará insoportable y por supuesto me culpará, me mira como si hubiera insultado a su madre desde que salí del equipo.

Estoy con Draco bajo la sombra del árbol junto al lago, estudiamos para los timos que serán pronto, cuando mire como se acercaban Ron y Hermione, el primero se ve muy ofuscado.

—Es tu culpa, si no hubieras renunciado habríamos ganado, pero claro le tuviste que hacer caso al estúpido hurón, solo tiene que abrirte las piernas para que hagas lo que quiera—apenas acabo de hablar vi rojo.

—¡Ron! —grito Hermione enojada. Pero es tarde, sentí como mi parte arpía tomo control de mí, con un movimiento de mano, lo mande a volar, siento como mis ojos arden, pero mi mente solo me dice que debo eliminar a la persona que está amenazando mi pareja.

—¡Harry! —Draco ocupo mi campo de visión, tomo mi mentón y beso. Sentirlo logro calmar a mi arpía, pero aún estoy furioso. Hermione está ayudando a Ron a levantarse, su brazo está en una posición extraña, obviamente se lo quebró, en vez de sentir culpa, solo satisfacción fue lo que me embargo, al saber que mi pareja fue compensada.

—Mírame amor, tus ojos cambiaron debes de calmarte o alguien se dará cuenta—enterré mi rostro en su cuello, inhalando profundamente, cuando sentí que recupere el control, me separe, a los lejos Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la enfermería, solo me siento un poco culpable, note que Ron se sintió culpable de lo que dijo apenas salió de su boca, me uso como punto de enfoque para descargar todo el dolor y la rabia por la muerte de su padre, no me hubiera importado si solo hubiera hablado de mí, pero tuvo que meterse con mi amado esposo y todo raciocinio se fue, sé que me debo disculpar, pero en este momento aún estoy furioso, a este paso nuestra amistad terminara por completo.

Los días pasaron rápido, Hermione se acercó disculpándose, dijo que trato de detenerlo, pero Ron simplemente la ignoro, solo le sonreí y le dije que no se preocupara.

Durante la siguiente clase de Transformaciones, recibieron los horarios de los exámenes y las normas de funcionamiento de los TIMOS.

—Como ven, sus TIMOS están repartido en dos semanas consecutivas. Harán los exámenes teóricos por la mañana y los prácticos por la tarde. El examen de astronomía lo harán por la noche, como es lógico —explicó la profesora McGonagall a la clase mientras los alumnos copiaban de la pizarra las fechas y las horas de sus exámenes.

—Debo advertiros que hemos aplicado los más estrictos encantamientos antitrampa a las hojas de examen. Las plumas autorrespuesta están prohibidas en la sala de exámenes, igual que las recordadoras, los puños para copiar de quita y pon y la tinta autocorrectora. Lamento tener que decir que cada año hay al menos un alumno que cree que puede burlar las normas impuestas por el Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos. Espero que este año no sea nadie de Gryffindor, la profesora Umbridge, ha pedido a los jefes de casas que advirtiéramos que si los alumnos hacen trampa serán severamente castigado—al pronunciar esa palabra, la profesora McGonagall puso la misma cara que ponía tía Petunia cuando contemplaba una mancha particularmente tenaz.

—Aun así, ése no es motivo para que no lo hagan lo mejor que puedan. Tienen que pensar en su futuro—termino de decir seria.

—Por favor, profesora ¿cuándo sabremos los resultados? —dijo Hermione, que había levantado la mano.

—Se enviarán una lechuza en el mes de julio —contestó la profesora McGonagall.

—Estupendo. Así no tendremos que preocuparnos hasta las vacaciones—comentó Dean Thomas en voz baja pero audible. Los examinadores llegaron en la noche, son un grupo de brujas y magos que parecían muy ancianos. Antes de acostarnos Draco insistió que repasáramos por última vez.

Al día siguiente tampoco ningún alumno de quinto curso habló demasiado durante el desayuno. Parvati practicaba conjuros por lo bajo mientras el salero que tenía delante daba sacudidas; Hermione releía _Últimos avances en encantamientos_ a tal velocidad que sus ojos se veían borrosos; y Neville no paraba de dejar caer su tenedor y su cuchillo y de volcar el tarro de mermelada de naranja.

Cuando terminó el desayuno, los alumnos de quinto y de séptimo nos congregamos en el vestíbulo mientras los demás estudiantes subían a sus aulas; entonces, a las nueve y media, nos llamaron clase por clase para que entraran de nuevo en el Gran Comedor, las cuatro mesas habían desaparecido en su lugar hay varias mesas individuales, encaradas hacia la de los profesores, desde donde nos miraba la profesora McGonagall, que permanecía de pie. Cuando todos nos sentamos la profesora hablo.

—Ya pueden empezar. —Y dio la vuelta a un enorme reloj de arena que había sobre la mesa que tenía a su lado, en la que también había plumas, tinteros y rollos de pergamino de repuesto. Le di la vuelta a mi hoja, tres filas hacia la derecha y cuatro asientos hacia delante, Hermione ya había empezado a escribir y lei la primera pregunta: a) Nombre el conjuro para hacer volar un objeto, b) Describa el movimiento de varita que se requiere. Suspire aliviado al ver los fáciles que son.

—Bueno, no ha estado del todo mal, ¿verdad? —comentó Hermione en el vestíbulo, nerviosa, dos horas más tarde. Todavía llevaba en la mano la hoja con las preguntas del examen

Aunque no creo que me haya hecho justicia en encantamientos regocijantes, no tuve suficiente tiempo. ¿Han puesto el contra encantamiento del hipo? Yo no estaba segura de si debía ponerlo, me parecía excesivo… Y en la pregunta número veintitrés…

—No seas pesada, Hermione, sabes de sobra que no nos gusta repasar todas las preguntas, ya tenemos bastante con responderlas una vez —dijo Ron severamente, se disculpó por lo que dijo de Draco e hice lo mismo por lanzarlo, pero desde entonces hay tensión entre nosotros, ya no está la camaradería que teníamos antes. Comimos con el resto de los estudiantes, las cuatro mesas habían vuelto aparecer y luego entramos a la pequeña cámara que había junto al Gran Comedor, donde tuvimos que esperar que nos avisaran para hacer el examen práctico.

Por fin llamaron a Hermione, quien, temblorosa, salió de la cámara con Anthony Goldstein, Gregory y Daphne. Los alumnos que ya se habían examinado no regresaban a esa sala, así que no supe cómo les fue a los chicos. Draco siempre que entramos a la cámara se queda a mi lado, Ron lo ve de reojo, pero no dice nada.

—Seguro que lo hace bien. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando sacó un ciento doce por ciento en un examen de Encantamientos? —dijo Ron. Luego de que llamaron a Draco junto con todas las personas que su apellido comienza con M.

Diez minutos más tarde, el profesor Flitwick nos llamó a: Pansy, Padma, Parvati y a mí.

—Buena suerte —me deseó Ron por lo bajo. Entre al Gran Comedor lo más calmado posible.

—El profesor Tofty está libre, Potter —me indicó con su voz chillona el profesor Flitwick, que se hallaba de pie junto a la puerta. Y señaló al examinador más anciano y más calvo, que estaba sentado detrás de una mesita, en un rincón alejado, a escasa distancia de la profesora Marchbanks, quien por su parte examinaba a mi dragón, quien me sonrió alentándome, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Potter, ¿verdad? ¿El famoso Potter? —preguntó el profesor Tofty consultando sus notas, y me miró por encima de sus quevedos al verme acercarme

—Eso es, no tienes por qué ponerte nervioso. Bueno, me gustaría que cogieras esta huevera y le hicieras dar unas cuantas volteretas —dijo con su temblorosa voz. Respiré tranquilo dándome cuenta que salí mejor de lo esperado, las clases en verano en verdad me ayudaron.

Aquella noche no tuvimos tiempo para relajarnos; después de cenar, subimos directamente a nuestra habitación y nos pusimos a repasar para el examen de Transformaciones que teníamos al día siguiente.

Por la mañana, olvide la definición de hechizo permutador en mi examen escrito, pero en el practico me fue mucho mejor.

El miércoles hizo el examen de Herbología si no tengo en cuenta el pequeño mordisco que recibí de un geranio colmilludo, lo hice muy bien, el jueves, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Fue el más fácil de todos, no me equivoque en nada.

—¡Bravo! —exclamó el profesor Tofty, que volvía a examinarme, cuando éste realizó a la perfección un hechizo repulsor de _boggarts._

—¡Excelente! Bueno, creo que eso es todo, Potter… A menos que…. Mi buen amigo Tiberius Ogden me ha dicho que sabes hacer un _patronus_. Si quieres subir la nota…—El hombre se inclinó un poco hacia delante, bueno estoy seguro que Draco estará encantado si mis notas son mejores de lo esperado.

— _ **¡Expecto Patronum!**_ _ **—**_ Mi ciervo plateado salió del extremo de la varita mágica y recorrió el comedor a medio galope. Losexaminadores giraron la cabeza para verlo, y cuando se disolvió en una neblina plateada, el profesorTofty aplaudió con entusiasmo con sus nudosas manos, surcadas de venas.

—¡Excelente! ¡Muy bien, Potter, ya puedes marcharte! —gritó, Al pasar junto a la profesora Umbridge, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Una desagradable sonrisa se insinuaba en las comisuras de la ancha y flácida boca de la profesora, pero no me importó. Más bien le sonreí con arrogancia porque estoy seguro que saque un Extraordinario. El viernes no tengo examen, pero Draco fue a presentar el de Runas Antiguas.

—¿Cómo te fue en el examen de Runas? —le pregunte a Draco cuando entro en nuestra habitación.

—He traducido mal «ehwaz». Significa «asociación», y no «defensa». Lo he confundido con «eihwaz». —dijo Draco furioso. Abrí mis brazos y al instante se acomodó en ellos, acaricie su cabello sin decir nada, lo conozco y está en ese momento donde nada de lo que diga servirá. Este fin de semana no fuimos a ver a los chicos, cosa que le avisamos para que no esperaran nuestra llegada, nos quedamos estudiando para pociones.

Como era de esperar, encontró difícil el examen escrito, aunque creía que había contestado correctamente a la pregunta sobre la poción _multijugos_ y había sabido describir con precisión sus efectos, pues la había tomado ilegalmente en mi segundo año en Hogwarts.

El examen práctico de la tarde no resultó tan espantoso. Snape no estuvo presente, y las clases extras con Lucius dieron resultado. Neville, que estaba sentado muy cerca, también parecía más tranquilo de lo que este lo había visto jamás durante las clases de Pociones. Cuando la profesora Marchbanks dijo: «Separaos de vuestros calderos, por favor. El examen ha terminado», tape mi botella de muestra con la sensación de que no sería un extraordinario, pero tampoco una nota muy baja.

—Sólo nos quedan cuatro exámenes —observó Parvati Patil, suspirando de cansancio.

—¡Sólo! ¡A mí me queda el de Aritmancia, que seguramente es la asignatura más difícil de todas! —repuso Hermione con exasperación. Nadie se atrevió a replicar, así que no pudo desahogar su ira sobre ninguno de sus compañeros y tuvo que contentarse con regañar a unos alumnos de primero por reír demasiado alto. Ahora toca Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

El examen práctico tuvo lugar por la tarde en la extensión de césped que había junto a la linde del Bosque Prohibido, donde los estudiantes tuvimos que identificar correctamente al _knarl_ escondido entre una docena de erizos, el truco consistía en ofrecer leche a todos por turnos; los _knarls_ , que son unas criaturas muy desconfiadas cuyas púas tienen propiedades mágicas, se ponían furiosos ante lo que interpretaban como un intento de envenenarlos. Después tuvimos que demostrar que sabíamos manejar correctamente un _bowtruckle_ , dar de comer y limpiar a un cangrejo de fuego sin sufrir quemaduras de consideración, y elegir, de entre una amplia variedad de alimentos, la dieta que pondrían a un unicornio enfermo. Hagrid veía que nervioso, por la ventana de su cabaña. Cuando la examinadora, que esta vez era una bruja bajita y regordeta, me sonrió y me dijo que ya podía irme, le hice a mi amigo una breve seña de aprobación con los pulgares antes de volver al castillo. El examen teórico de Astronomía del miércoles por la mañana le salió bastante bien.

No estoy seguro de haber recordado correctamente los nombres de todas las lunas de Júpiter, pero al menos sabía que ninguna estaba cubierta de pelo. Como para hacer la prueba práctica de Astronomía tenían que esperar a que anocheciera, dedicamos la tarde al examen de Adivinación.

Éste, se mirará por donde se mirará, me salió muy mal: no vi ni una sola imagen en movimiento en la bola de cristal, tan lisa como la superficie de su mesa; perdí por completo la cabeza durante la lectura de las hojas de té y dijo que le parecía que en breve la profesora Marchbanks conocería a un redondo, oscuro y empapado extraño; y para rematar la faena confundió la línea de la vida con la de la cabeza en la palma de la mano de la examinadora y le comunique que debería haber muerto el martes anterior. Cosa que no pensé antes de decirla, odio adivinación, gracias a Merlín no son necesarias para la carrera.

—Bueno, ése ya sabíamos que lo suspenderíamos —comentó Ron con pesimismo mientras subían la escalera de mármol.

—No debimos matricularnos en esa estúpida asignatura —comente hastiado.

—Bueno, al menos ahora podremos dejarla

—Sí. Y ya no tendremos que fingir que nos interesa lo que pasa cuando Júpiter y Urano hacen demasiadas migas.

—Y a partir de ahora no me importará que mis hojas de té digan: «Vas a morir, Ron, vas a morir.» Las voy a tirar a la basura sin miramientos.

—Bueno, me parece que el de Aritmancia me ha salido bien —comentó Hermione, suspiramos aliviados.

—Aún tenemos tiempo para repasar los mapas celestes antes de la cena, y luego…

A las once, cuando llegaron a la torre de Astronomía, comprobaron que hacía una noche tranquila y despejada, perfecta para la observación de los astros. La plateada luz de la luna bañaba los jardines y soplaba una fresca brisa. Cada alumno montó su telescopio, y cuando la profesora Marchbanks dio la orden, empezamos a rellenar el mapa celeste en blanco que les habían repartido.

El profesor Tofty y la profesora Marchbanks se paseaban entre los alumnos, vigilando mientras éstos anotaban la posición exacta de las estrellas y de los planetas que observaban. Sólo se oía el susurro del pergamino al cambiarlo de posición, el ocasional chirrido de un telescopio al ajustarlo sobre su trípode, y el rasgueo de las plumas. Al cabo de una hora y media, los rectángulos de luz dorada que se proyectaban sobre los jardines fueron desapareciendo conforme se apagaban las luces en el castillo. Volví a pegar el ojo al telescopio y lo enfocó para examinar Venus.

El último examen, el de Historia de la Magia, no tendría lugar hasta la tarde. Me habría encantado volver a la cama después de desayunar, pero contaba con la mañana para repasar un poco más.

Los alumnos de quinto curso entramos en el Gran Comedor a las dos en punto y nos sentamos frente a las hojas de examen. Estoy agotado. Sólo deseo una cosa: que terminara aquel examen, porque así poder irme a dormir con mi hermoso esposo en brazos y no levantarnos hasta que sea necesario.

—Den la vuelta a las hojas, pueden empezar —indicó la profesora Marchbanks desde su mesa, colocada frente a las de los alumnos, y giró el gigantesco reloj de arena.

Lenta, tortuosamente, empecé por fin a escribir la respuesta. Me cuesta recordar nombres y confundo constantemente las fechas, pero me enfoque en terminar, cuando acabe no pude evitar suspirar aliviado.

Antes de que pudiera regresar a mi habitación, un niño de primero se acercó diciendo que el director quería verme.

—Adelante, te veo en nuestra habitación—le dije a Draco besándolo, suspiro cansado y se fue.

—Hola Harry, supongo que estarás sorprendido de que te llamara, hay algo que he querido decirte y espero que cuando lo haga, te vayas a pasar el verano con los Weasley, es por tu seguridad—antes de que dijera algo empezó hablar de nuevo.

—Hace quince años, cuando vi la cicatriz de tu frente, imaginé lo que debía de significar. Supuse que representaba la señal de la conexión que se había forjado entre Voldemort y tú. —continuó.

—Más recientemente, empezó a preocuparme que Voldemort pudiera notar que existía esa conexión entre ustedes dos, pero supongo que no quisiste decirme, en caso de hayas estado teniendo sueños o visiones, los Malfoy debieron de aconsejarte que no lo hicieras—prosiguió Dumbledore, lo mire molesto, ya empezó queriendo influenciarme en contra de mi familia.

—Verás, creía que Voldemort no podía tardar mucho en intentar entrar en tu mente para manipular y dirigir tus pensamientos, y no quería ofrecerle más alicientes para hacerlo. Estaba convencido de que, si se daba cuenta de que nuestra relación era, o había sido alguna vez, algo más que la mera relación entre alumno y director, aprovecharía esa oportunidad para utilizarte como un medio para espiarme. Me asustaba pensar en cómo podría manejarte, o en la posibilidad de que intentara poseerte. Harry, creo que tenía razón cuando suponía que Voldemort se habría servido de ti de ese modo. En las pocas ocasiones en que tú y yo tuvimos contacto directo, me pareció ver una sombra de él en tus ojos…—eso solo debió de verlo justo antes de que me casara, eso me demuestra que no es confiable, tanto tiempo sabiendo eso y nunca me dijo nada. Me levante con la intención de irme, estoy harto que solo me utilice sin decirme nada, sé que me está contando esto por algo, pero no pienso quedarme para averiguarlo.

—Ha llegado el momento de que te expliqué lo que debí explicarte hace cinco años, Harry. Siéntate, por favor. Voy a contártelo todo. Sólo te pido que tengas un poco de paciencia. Cuando haya terminado, tendrás ocasión de gritarme, de hacer lo que quieras. No te lo impediré—lo miré indiferente y volví a sentarme.

El director contempló brevemente los iluminados jardines a través de la ventana y luego volvió a dirigirse a mí.

—Hace cinco años, Harry, llegaste a Hogwarts sano y salvo, como yo había planeado y previsto. Bueno, quizá no tan sano y salvo. Habías sufrido. Yo sabía que sufrirías cuando te dejé ante la puerta de la casa de tus tíos. Sabía que estaba condenándote a diez oscuros y difíciles años. —Hizo una pausa, pero no dije nada.

—Te preguntarás, y con motivo, por qué tenía que ser así. ¿Por qué no podía haberte acogido una familia de magos? Muchos lo habrían hecho de buen grado, y habría sido para ellos un placer y un honor criarte como a un hijo.

La respuesta es que mi prioridad era mantenerte con vida. Estabas en peligro, un peligro de cuya gravedad quizá sólo yo fuera consciente. Sólo hacía unas horas que Voldemort había sido derrotado, pero sus seguidores, y muchos de ellos son tan terribles como él, todavía andaban sueltos y estaban desesperados y encolerizados. Además, yo tenía que tomar una decisión respecto a los años venideros. ¿Acaso creía que Voldemort se había marchado para siempre? No. No sabía si tardaría diez, veinte o cincuenta años en regresar, pero estaba convencido de que lo haría, y también estaba seguro, conociéndolo como lo conozco, de que no descansaría hasta haberte matado.

Sabía que los conocimientos de magia de Voldemort eran más amplios quizá que los de ningún otro mago vivo. Asimismo, sabía que ni los más complejos y potentes hechizos o encantamientos protectores serían invencibles el día que él regresara con todo su poder.

Pero también sabía cuál era su punto débil. Así que tomé una decisión. Estarías protegido por una antiquísima magia que él conoce, desprecia y, por lo tanto, siempre ha subestimado, en su propio perjuicio. Me refiero, por supuesto, al hecho de que tu madre muriera para salvarte. Ella te dio una prolongada protección que él no esperaba, una protección que fluye por tus venas hasta hoy. Así que puse toda mi confianza en la sangre de tu madre. Te entregué a su hermana, su único familiar vivo.

—Mi tía no me quiere. No le importa…—salte molesto, obviamente su estúpida protección no serviría, pero claro, él nunca supo nada de la familia de mi madre y seguirá así, pero sé que miente sobre esto, porque no es un secreto si se investiga que mi madre era adoptada, sabe perfectamente que esa mujer no es mi tía, con lo controlada que tenía mi vida, que se le pasara algo así seria ilógico.

—Pero te acogió. Quizá te acogiera a regañadientes, con rabia, de mala gana, contra su voluntad, pero de todos modos te acogió, y al hacerlo selló el encantamiento que yo te había hecho. El sacrificio de tu madre convirtió el vínculo de sangre en el escudo más fuerte que yo podía ofrecerte. —me interrumpió Dumbledore.

—Sigo sin…

—Mientras puedas llamar hogar al sitio donde habita la sangre de tu madre, allí Voldemort no podrá tocarte ni hacerte ningún daño. Él derramó la sangre de tu madre, pero ésta sigue viva en ti y en tu tía. Así que la sangre de tu madre se convirtió en tu refugio. De hecho, sólo tienes que regresar con tus tíos una vez al año, y en esa casa él no podrá hacerte daño mientras puedas considerarla tu hogar. Tu tía está al corriente de todo porque le expliqué lo que yo había hecho en una carta que deposité junto a ti cuando te dejé en su puerta. Ella sabe que tenerte en su casa es lo que te ha mantenido con vida estos quince años, espero que comprendas lo que trato de decirte—por supuesto que comprendo, no soy estúpido, quiere que regrese con esa familia.

—Comprendo, pero de igual forma no pienso regresar, estoy casado y mi familia tiene una mansión con una barrera tan antigua y poderosa—dije serio, por la forma en que apretó los labios, mi respuesta no es la que esperaba.

—Después, hace cinco años, llegaste a Hogwarts, quizá ni tan contento ni tan bien alimentado como a mí me habría gustado, pero al menos vivo y con buena salud. No eras ningún príncipe mimado, sino un niño todo lo normal que yo podía esperar que fueras, dadas las circunstancias. Hasta ese instante mi plan estaba funcionando—prosiguió Dumbledore como si no hubiera dicho nada en su relato.

—Y entonces… Bueno, seguro que recuerdas los sucesos de tu primer año en Hogwarts tan claramente como yo. Aceptaste de una forma magnífica el reto al que te enfrentabas, y pronto, mucho más pronto de lo que yo había imaginado, te encontraste cara a cara con Voldemort. Volviste a sobrevivir. Y no sólo eso. Impediste que él recuperara su poder y su fuerza, y así retrasaste su regreso. Luchaste como un hombre. El orgullo que sentí por ti… no puede expresarse con palabras.

Sin embargo, mi maravilloso plan tenía un fallo. Un fallo evidente que yo sabía, ya entonces, que podía hacer que todo fracasara. Y, aun así, sabiendo lo importante que era que mi plan funcionara, me dije que no permitiría que aquel fallo lo arruinara. Sólo yo podía impedirlo, así que sólo yo debía mantenerme fuerte. Mientras tú estabas en la enfermería, débil tras tu enfrentamiento con Voldemort, llegó mi primera prueba —reconoció Dumbledore.

—No entiendo lo que quiere decirme.

—¿No recuerdas haberme preguntado, en la cama de la enfermería, por qué Voldemort había intentado matarte cuando eras un bebé? —asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Debí decírtelo entonces? —escudriñé los azules ojos del director y no hice ningún comentario, pero mi corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa.

—¿Todavía no ves el fallo del plan? No, quizá no… Bueno, como ya sabes, decidí no contestarte. Tenías once años, me dije; eras demasiado pequeño para saberlo. Yo nunca me había planteado contártelo cuando tuvieras once años porque semejante revelación a tan temprana edad habría sido demasiado para ti.

Debí reconocer entonces las señales de peligro. Debí preguntarme por qué no me turbó más que ya me hubieras formulado la pregunta a la que yo sabía que algún día debería dar una terrible respuesta. Debí darme cuenta de que me alegraba demasiado de no tener que dártela aquel día en concreto… Eras demasiado pequeño.

Y así llegamos a tu segundo año en Hogwarts. Volviste a enfrentarte a retos a los que ni los magos experimentados se han enfrentado nunca; y, una vez más, te desenvolviste superando todas mis expectativas. Sin embargo, no me preguntaste de nuevo por qué Voldemort te había dejado aquella marca. ¡Ah, sí, hablamos de tu cicatriz!… Nos acercamos mucho al tema. Pero ¿por qué no te lo conté todo?

Verás, no me pareció que doce años fueran muchos más que once, ni que ya estuvieras preparado para recibir la información. Te dejé marchar, manchado de sangre, agotado pero lleno de júbilo, y si sentí una pizca de desasosiego al pensar que quizá debería habértelo explicado entonces, la silencié rápidamente. Eras todavía tan joven, ¿entiendes?, que no tuve valor para estropearte aquella noche de triunfo.

¿Lo ves, Harry? ¿Ves ahora dónde estaba el fallo de mi brillante plan? Había caído en la trampa que había previsto, que me había dicho a mí mismo que podría evitar, que debía evitar.

—No…

—Me importabas demasiado. Me importaba más tu felicidad que el hecho de que supieras la verdad; me importaba más tu tranquilidad que mi plan; me importaba más tu vida que las que pudieran perderse si fallaba el plan. Dicho de otro modo, actué exactamente como Voldemort espera que actuemos los locos que amamos —prosiguió Dumbledore con sencillez. En realidad, veo lo contrario, la forma en que manejo mi vida, sin pedir mi opinión en ningún momento, a pesar de ser joven, no era estúpido para no poder manejar la verdad, lo hizo porque solo así podía controlarme y manejarme a su antojo, pero solo lo escuche sin decir nada.

—¿Existe defensa contra eso? Cualquiera que te haya visto crecer como te he visto crecer yo, y te aseguro que te he seguido más de cerca de lo que puedas imaginarte, habría querido ahorrarte más dolor del que ya habías sufrido. ¿Qué me importaba a mí que montones de personas y criaturas sin nombre y sin rostro pudieran perecer en un incierto futuro, si en ese momento tú estabas vivo, sano y feliz? Jamás se me había ocurrido pensar que tendría a alguien como tú a mi cuidado.

Llegamos al tercer año. Vi desde lejos cómo luchabas para repeler a los _dementores_ , cómo

encontrabas a Sirius, averiguabas quién era y lo rescatabas. ¿Tenía que decírtelo entonces, justo cuando acababas de salvar triunfalmente a tu padrino de las fauces del Ministerio? Pero cuando cumpliste los trece años, se me empezaron a acabar las excusas. No podía negarse que todavía eras joven, pero habías demostrado ser excepcional. No tenía la conciencia tranquila, Harry. Sabía que se acercaba el momento…

Pero el año pasado saliste del laberinto, herido, cansado, pero sin haberte enfrentado a Voldemort, fue inesperado y estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos lo tenía previsto, hablo de Voldemort y yo por supuesto, tras ver morir a Cedric Diggory, supe de inmediato que a quien quería eras tú, pero por algún motivo o razón que aun no comprendo te libraste de ese destino—su mirada se tornó oscura, es como si estuviera recordando algo malo.

—Y desde esta noche estoy convencido de que hace tiempo que estás preparado para saber lo que te he ocultado todos estos años, porque has demostrado que debí colocar esa carga sobre ti mucho antes. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que te había visto sobrellevar tales cargas, cosa que ningún otro estudiante de este colegio ha tenido que soportar, que no me atrevía a añadir otra, la mayor de todas.

—Comprendo que quería _protegerme_ , pero no tenía ningún derecho de ocultarme información que pudo haber evitado tantas desgracias, porque presiento que paso con el señor Weasley tiene relación con lo que va decirme—sisee con frialdad para nada conmovido por sus palabras, me enfoque más en sus gestos y las vibras que enviaba con forme habla, sé que quiere que la guerra termine, pero no me gusta en lo absoluto su forma de ver las cosas, todo este tiempo supo cómo era tratado, lo que sufrí y no le importo con tal de seguir su plan.

—Voldemort intentó matarte cuando eras un niño a causa de una profecía que se hizo poco después de tu nacimiento, y que él sabía que se había realizado, aunque no conocía todo su contenido. Decidió matarte cuando todavía eras pequeño porque creyó que así cumplía los términos de dicha profecía. Pero descubrió, muy a su pesar, que se había equivocado cuando la maldición con la que intentó matarte se volvió contra él. Así pues, desde que recuperó su cuerpo, y sobre todo después de que el año pasado lograras evitarlo de aquella forma, se propuso conocer enteramente la profecía. Ésa es el arma que con tanta diligencia ha estado buscando desde su regreso: saber cómo destruirte, Arthur estaba vigilando el área donde esta se encontraba en el ministerio, lamentablemente no contábamos con que Voldemort mandara a la serpiente a verificar el lugar, fue lamentable su muerte.

—¿Qué profecía? —pregunte serio.

—Una noche fría y lluviosa, hace dieciséis años, en una habitación de Cabeza de Puerco. Había ido allí a entrevistarme con una aspirante al puesto de profesor de Adivinación, pese a que yo no tenía ningún deseo de seguir impartiendo esa asignatura en el colegio. Sin embargo, la aspirante era la tataranieta de una vidente muy famosa y de gran talento, y accedí a verla por cortesía, pero me llevé una decepción. Me pareció que ella, a diferencia de su antepasada, no tenía ni pizca de inteligencia. Le dije, espero que educadamente, que no cumplía los requisitos para el cargo, y entonces me dispuse a salir de la habitación—Dumbledore se levantó, pasó al lado mi lado y fue hasta el armario negro que había junto a la percha de _Fawkes_. Se agachó, corrió un pestillo y sacó la vasija de piedra con runas grabadas alrededor del borde, colocó el _pensadero_ sobre ella y se llevó la punta de la varita a la sien. Retiró de su cabeza unas hebras

de pensamiento plateadas, finas como telarañas, que se adhirieron a su varita, y las depositó en la vasija. Volvió a sentarse en la silla y observó cómo sus pensamientos giraban y se arremolinaban dentro del _pensadero_. Entonces, con un suspiro, levantó la varita y tocó la sustancia plateada con la punta.

De ella salió una figura envuelta en chales, con los ojos muy aumentados detrás de unas gafas, que giró lentamente sobre sí misma, con los pies dentro de la vasija. Sin embargo, cuando Sybill Trelawney habló, no lo hizo con aquella voz etérea y mística que solía emplear, sino con el tono áspero y duro.

—El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida… El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…— La figura de la profesora Trelawney, sin dejar de dar vueltas sobre sí misma, se sumergió en la masa plateada que llenaba la vasija y desapareció.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto en el despacho. Ni Dumbledore, ni yo, ni los retratos hicieron ruido alguno. Hasta _Fawkes_ se había quedado mudo.

—Significa que la única persona capaz de vencer a lord Voldemort para siempre nació a finales de julio hace casi dieciséis años. Y que los padres de ese niño habían desafiado tres veces a Voldemort—estoy confundido, quiere decir que estoy obligado a enfrentar a ese maldito.

—Lo curioso, Harry, es que tal vez no fueras tú. La profecía de Sybill podría haberse referido a dos niños magos, ambos nacidos a finales de julio de aquel año, cuyos padres pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix y habían escapado por poco de Voldemort en tres ocasiones. Uno eras tú, por supuesto. El otro era Neville Longbottom—necesito a Draco, me está doliendo la cabeza y así no puedo analizar bien las cosas.

—Pero… ¿podría no ser yo? —aunque es algo que ni siquiera creo, despues de todo un pedazo de alma de ese maldito estaba dentro de mí.

—Me temo que no hay ninguna duda de que eres tú —respondió Dumbledore lentamente.

—Él final de la profecía… decía algo de que «ninguno de los dos podrá vivir» …

—… «mientras siga el otro con vida» —terminó Dumbledore.

—¿Significa eso… que…, que uno de los dos tendrá que matar al otro, tarde o temprano? —dije con un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí —afirmó Dumbledore.

—¿Puedo retirarme? —pregunte serio y tratando de no desmoronarme.

—Necesito que regreses con los Dursley—sabía que detrás de todo, estaba su verdadero objetivo.

—Lo siento director, pero sin importar que, me iré con mi esposo—lo dije con firmeza sin dejar duda alguna de mi decisión.

—Ellos no son confiable, Lucius Malfoy es un mortifago, si no obedeces me harás tomar medidas drásticas, todo lo hago por tu bien—lo mire con frialdad y me levante.

—Piense antes de hacer algo director, porque le aseguro que, si algo le llega a pasar a mi esposo o los Malfoy, seré quien tome medidas drásticas—sin darle tiempo de responder me dirigí a mi habitación. Al entrar mi amado me recibió con una sonrisa, lo besé y le conté todo, dijo que cuando llegáramos a la mansión, podíamos todos analizar la profecía, piensa que estamos pasando algo por alto.

El viernes por la noche, Cornelius Fudge, ministro de Magia, corroboró que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto a este país y está otra vez en activo, según dijo en una breve declaración.

Lamento mucho tener que confirmar que el mago que se hace llamar lord…, bueno, ya saben ustedes a quién me refiero, está vivo y anda de nuevo entre nosotros —anunció Fudge, que parecía muy cansado y nervioso en el momento de dirigirse a los periodistas.

—También lamentamos informar de la sublevación en masa de los _dementores_ de Azkaban, que han renunciado a seguir trabajando para el Ministerio. Creemos que ahora obedecen órdenes de lord…, de ése.

Instamos a la población mágica a permanecer alerta. El Ministerio ya ha empezado a publicar guías de defensa personal y del hogar elemental, que serán distribuidas gratuitamente por todas las viviendas de magos durante el próximo mes.

La comunidad mágica ha recibido con consternación y alarma la declaración del ministro, pues precisamente el miércoles pasado el Ministerio garantizaba que no había «ni pizca de verdad en los persistentes rumores de que Quien-ustedes-saben esté operando de nuevo entre nosotros».

Los detalles de los sucesos que han provocado el cambio de opinión del Ministerio todavía son confusos, aunque se cree que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y una banda de selectos seguidores, conocidos como « _mortífagos_ » consiguieron entrar en el Ministerio de Magia el jueves por la noche.

De momento, este periódico no ha podido entrevistar a Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, miembro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot. Durante el año pasado, Dumbledore había insistido en que Quien-ustedes-saben no estaba muerto, como todos creían y esperaban, sino que estaba reclutando seguidores para intentar tomar el poder una vez más.

Ahora comprendo porque me llamo, Voldemort se robó la profecía y eso lo tiene nervioso, ya que probablemente ese maldito la conoce completa. Los días pasaron rápido y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, estábamos empacando para regresar a casa, este año pasaron muchas cosas, buenas y malas, pero ahora estoy tranquilo, ya que pronto regresaremos a casa.

—Pronto estaremos en casa con nuestros hijos—me susurro Draco abrazándome por la espalda, solo asentí y me apoyé más. Presiento que nuestros días tranquilos, acabaron.

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos espero les haya gustado el capi, es el más largo que he hecho, gracias a todas por su reviews, lamento la demora, pero como informe el cargador de mi compu se dañó y recién acabo de recibir el que pedí por Ebay, gracias a dios.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella


	19. Chapter 19 Se desata la guerra

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 ** _Parsel -"Hola"_**

 ** _Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus_**

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

 **Otro idioma "Hola"**

 **Recuerdos, visiones** ** _[Hola]_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19 Se desata la guerra**

 **Pov Harry**

Al llegar a la mansión, nuestros pequeños nos recibieron, según nos dijo Narcissa, Aries está enojado con Sasuke, ya que no le ha escrito en semanas y algo que aprendió al convivir tanto con los Malfoy y Sirius, es tener orgullo, por lo que no ha vuelto escribir desde entonces. Lo convencería que escribiera, pero la situación en este momento es delicada y si Voldemort rastrea las cartas que mandan, puede atacar Konoha y aunque no me agraden la mayoría de los habitantes, hay personas que no merecen morir. Lo peor sería que contratara ninjas, debemos de mantenerlo alejado de ese mundo, la ventaja de que odie a los muggles, es que busca partidarios solo con seres mágicos y aunque los ninjas controlen el chakra, no es magia en si.

Los días transcurrieron sin problemas, hasta que Voldemort y los suyos empezaron a moverse, su blanco preferido: los muggles. Destrucción de un puente, provocando que varios coches cayeran al rio y muchas personas murieran, asesinatos, el huracán en West Country, que pensé era obra de la naturaleza, hasta que Lucius nos aclaró que lo más seguro, es que los mortifagos destruyeran todo, el ministerio debió de cubrirlo, haciéndolo pasar por un huracán. En este momento Lucius, Sirius y Remus nos están dando informe de sus últimos ataques.

Los dementores, están creando desolación sobre Londres y sus habitantes, por desgracia, no podemos ayudar. Pero lo que nos tiene con los nervios de puntas, es la fuga masiva en Azkaban, Voldemort está reuniendo a sus mortifagos, al menos los fieles, ya que la mayoría deserto y en este momento todos tienen sus casas, llenas de hechizos y protecciones posibles.

—Entre los muertos esta Amelia Bones, jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica, despues de eso, obligaron a Fudge a renunciar, ya no es ministro, ahora es Rufus Scrimgeour—dijo Sirius serio, la situación ha empeorado, debemos de prepararnos, la guerra ha comenzado. Lo único bueno es que solo queda un horrocrux.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —pregunto Draco preocupado.

—Aunque sé que quieren ayudar a los muggles, no creo que debamos de arriesgarnos, solo debemos atacar cuando estemos seguros que Voldemort y Nagini están presente, es nuestra única posibilidad de acabar con él. Estuve analizando la profecía y lo que deduje fue que al tener un pedazo de su alma, solo él podía destruirla, matándote, presiento que Dumbledore sabe esto y piensa dejar que te sacrifiques, las profecías no son cien por ciento seguras, tú ya lo _mataste_ cuando te uniste a Draco, por lo que no creo que seas el único que pueda matarlo ahora, las circunstancias cambiaron y la profecía ya no es válida—suspire aliviado, y un gran peso se quitó de mis hombros, es cierto, ya lo mate, en cierto modo cumplí la profecía.

—Estaré pendiente de Voldemort, así podemos estar seguros y evitare que caigamos en alguna trampa—dijo Draco seguro y determinado.

—Mandare a Narcissa y los niños a Francia, es lo mejor—dijo Lucius, asentí renuente, pero sé que estando en Inglaterra, pueden ser secuestrado o asesinados.

—Remus deberías irte con ellos, me sentiré mejor si estas a su lado, puedes seguir dandole clases—le suplique con la mirada, solo suspiro y asintió.

—Quiero que tengan cuidado y no se arriesguen a menos que sea necesario, estoy de acuerdo con Lucius, lo mejor será solo atacar cuando Voldemort este presente. Tengan en cuenta que deben de matar primero a Nagini—dijo Remus serio.

—Amo Harry, hay unas personas que quieren hablar con usted—dijo un Mipsy, retorciéndose los dedos nerviosa.

—¿Quiénes? —pregunte intrigado.

—Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger —la mire sorprendido, no comprendo.

—Puedes hablar con ellos en la biblioteca—me pregunto que es tan importante para venir aquí, conociéndolos, debe ser serio, porque, aunque acepten mi relación con Draco, aún están renuente con el resto de la familia, al menos ellos.

Despues de la muerte del señor Weasley, le pedí a Lucius que los ayudara de alguna manera, lo hizo de una forma que su orgullo no fuera pisoteado, se hizo socio de los gemelos y expandió Sortilegios Weasley, abriendo otras sucursales en otros callejones mágicos. Está de más decir que son todo un éxito, esto los ha mantenido ocupados y les ayuda a distraerse.

Además de que no quieren estudiar nada, sino ser empresarios exitosos, cosa que están consiguiendo con sus innovadores inventos, aunque sean para bromas. A la señora Weasley no le alegra mucho, está feliz que al menos hayan terminado Hogwarts.

Tambien le ofreció encargarse del zoológico magico de Draco, más en específico de los dragones a Charlie, según me conto Sirius, había renunciado y se mudó de nuevo a Inglaterra, Bill ya está trabajando con los Goblins, por lo en ese caso intervine un poco, es bueno hacerse amigos de estas criaturas, lo ascendieron y aumentaron su sueldo.

Le sonreí a Draco y me dirigí a la biblioteca, al entrar me senté en uno de los sillones, poco tiempo despues, un elfo entro acompañado de Ron y Hermione, quienes se ven incomodos e impresionados.

—Hola chicos ¿A que debo su visita? —les señale el sofá que está en frente para que se sentaran y dejaran de moverse tanto. Ambos se ven preocupados y tensos.

—En primer lugar, queremos pedirte perdón, ahora comprendemos porque no querías que Dumbledore supiera nada de tu vida y segundo, que nos permita apoyarte, incluso haremos un juramento inquebrantable—dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos y mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, algo que suele hacer cuando está nerviosa.

—¿Por qué me están diciendo esto? —ellos no ofrecerían algo tan serio, a la ligera.

—Como supongo sabes, hemos estado viendo a Dumbledore, admito que nos engatuso y logro que le dijéramos cosas que no debíamos, nada grave, pero hace unas semanas, íbamos a reunirnos con él, antes de regresar a casa. Lo escuchamos hablando con Snape, diciendo que tu deberías sacrificarte, morir, por el bien de todos. Snape estaba furioso, al parecer había hecho la promesa de protegerte, por tu madre. Te debo mucho y me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije e hice, por eso, ahora queremos ayudarte—la mirada de Ron, es una que nunca he visto, hay una seriedad y determinación que me sorprende.

—Gracias por contarme y aunque me gustaría decirles que no es necesario el juramento, me sentiré mejor, si ambos lo hacen—hay tristeza y comprensión en la mirada de ambos, saben que me han fallado muchas veces.

—Necesitaremos un testigo—dijo Hermione relajada y calmada.

—Pinki—al instante una elfina apareció.

—Si, amo Harry—sonreí al ver como Hermione, apretó los labios, supongo que para evitar hablar sobre los derechos de los elfos.

—Dile a Sirius, que venga—cuando desapareció, nos quedamos de nuevo solo los tres.

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi familia, no soy tonto, sé que el señor Malfoy se hizo socio, para impulsar el negocio de mis hermanos y contrato a Charlie, además de que inesperadamente Bill fue ascendido, como sabes, mi padre es quien mantenía a la familia, con su sueldo en el ministerio y mis hermanos ayudaban con lo que podían. Desde que murió, siempre tuve la incertidumbre de como sobreviviríamos. Además de que mi madre no puede pensar en nada, aun no acepta que papá haya muerto y lo peor, es que ni siquiera sabemos porque estaba en el ministerio ese día y a esa hora—me mordí el labio sin saber, como decirle que su padre fue al ministerio por Dumbledore, tienen derecho a saberlo, pero lo mejor es que se lo diga, cuando toda su familia este reunida.

—No tienes que agradecer, sabes que Lucius sale beneficiado al ser socio, así que todos salen ganando, con respecto a Charlie, Draco adquirió nuevos dragones y ya tenían pensado contratar a un domador, fue Sirius quien nos dijo que Charlie se había mudado de nuevo a Inglaterra, todos conocemos su excelente manejo con estas criaturas y Lucius siempre contrata a los mejores y sabes que nadie puede meterse en los negocios de los Goblins. Si me lo permitieran, los hubiera apoyado económicamente, son mi familia, aunque ya no les agrade a todos—prefiero no decirle lo de los Goblins. Aunque ya no sea bienvenido, los Weasley siempre serán una familia para mí, ellos me dieron amor y aceptación, aunque la señora Weasley este resentida, por no elegir a su hija, ella siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón.

—Sabes que eres un hermano más, lamento que mi madre, Ginny y yo, te amargáramos la vida, mi madre ya se le paso el enojo, solo se puso así por Ginny, ella sabe que hizo mal, al querer juntarlos sin pensar en tus sentimientos. Con respecto a Ginny, pues ella lo superara, solo es un enamoramiento—sonreí agradecido por sus palabras y esperanzado.

—¡Hey chicos! —saludo Sirius con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Hola Sirius! —contestaron al unísono.

—Bien, ¿Para que soy bueno? —sé que no cuestionara cuando le diga, sabe que en este momento debemos de andar con pie de plomo.

—Los chicos harán un juramento inquebrantable y te necesito como testigo—al instante se puso serio, y saco su varita. Hermione se arrodillo y unió su mano derecha a la mia. Sirius se acercó y coloco su varita en nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—¿Juras no decir nada de lo que oigas y veas en esta casa? —pregunte con seriedad. No pienso presentarle a mis hijos, pero si por algún motivo los ve, quiero asegurar su seguridad.

—Si, juro— Una delgada y brillante lengua de fuego salió de la varita de Sirius y se enroscó alrededor de nuestras manos como un alambre al rojo.

—¿Juras no volver a traicionarme, voluntariamente? —no soy tan idiota de arriesgar su vida, cuando sé que existen muchas formas de conseguir información o someter la voluntad de una persona.

—Si, juro—Una segunda lengua de fuego salió de la varita, se entrelazó con la primera y formó una fina y reluciente cadena.

—Y si es necesario, ¿Juras mentir a Dumbledore si eso protege mi integridad y la de las personas que amo? —hubo un momento de silencio.

—Si, juro—Un resplandor rojizo iluminó el rostro de Sirius, al prender una tercera lengua de fuego que salió disparada de su varita, se enredó con las otras dos y se cerró alrededor de las bien sujetas manos, como una cuerda o una serpiente ígneas.

Hice lo mismo con Ron, ellos saben a lo que se atienen si llegan a fallar, aunque pueda ser cruel, ya que fuimos los mejores amigos durante muchos años, nos lastimamos tanto, que la pequeña línea de confianza que ahora tenemos, no es suficiente para arriesgar a mi familia.

—Ron, me gustaría hablar con toda tu familia, es importante—no me parece justo que le escondan el motivo de la muerte del señor Weasley, por eso, pienso contárselos.

—Claro, mañana puedo reunirlos a todos—ambos se despidieron y se fueron.

—¿Eso era necesario? —mire a Sirius y suspire.

—Despues de que se enteraron de mi relación con Draco, nos distanciamos, sabes que los Malfoy han tenido que mantener una fachada, tú mismo reaccionaste mal cuando te enteraste. El punto es que cuando nos amigamos de nuevo, pensé que todo saldría bien, pero constantemente Ron y Hermione, traicionaron mi confianza contándole todo a Dumbledore, sé que no lo hicieron a propósito, pero, ¿Que me garantiza que no me fallaran de nuevo?

Sabes que me vinieron a decir, al parecer Dumbledore ya está planeando mi muerte, dando por hecho que me sacrificare _por el bien de todos,_ no puedo dejar que conozca alguna debilidad, además de la obvia, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por las personas que amo—Draco es la luz de mis ojos, pero mi Dragon sabe defenderse y está pendiente del futuro inmediato, vigilando constantemente a Dumbledore y Voldemort, pero si se llegara a enterar de los niños, dos pequeños que son un blanco fácil, es algo que no puedo permitirme.

—Comprendo y fue muy astuto de tu parte, pedirle un juramento inquebrantable—dijo Sirius comprendiendo mejor mi punto de vista.

—No se la pedí, fueron ellos que se ofrecieron—cuando nos reunimos con los demás, le conté todo lo ocurrido, Draco se puso furioso y Sirius cuando mencione a Snape, aunque se tranquilizó cuando comente que tambien se molestó por lo que dijo el viejo.

—Tenemos que irnos inmediatamente, la situación está empeorando, debemos evitar que se enteren que ustedes tienen hijos—dijo Remus preocupado. Todos asentimos dandole la razón, dos días despues, nuestros pequeños se fueron junto a Narcissa y Remus. Nos dolió alejarnos, ya que apenas disfrutamos de su compañía, unos días.

Me encontraba desayunando a solas con Draco, Lucius y Sirius fueron a Gringott a realizar unos trámites. Dos lechuzas se posaron delante, con pergaminos con nuestras notas.

 **TÍTULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA**

 **APROBADOS:**

Extraordinario **(E)**

Supera las expectativas **(S)**

Aceptable **(A)**

 **SUSPENSOS:**

Insatisfactorio **(I)**

Desastroso **(D)**

Troll **(T)**

 **RESULTADOS DE HARRY JAMES POTTER**

Astronomía: A

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: E

Encantamientos: E

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: E

Adivinación: A

Herbología: S

Historia de la Magia: S

Pociones: E

Transformaciones: E

Suspiré aliviado al ver que no suspendí ninguna, aunque con el estudio intensivo que recibí, no me sorprende. Cambiamos nuestros pergaminos, sé que mi adorable esposo, aprobó todas, se esforzó mucho.

 **TÍTULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA**

 **APROBADOS:**

Extraordinario **(E)**

Supera las expectativas **(S)**

Aceptable **(A)**

 **SUSPENSOS:**

Insatisfactorio **(I)**

Desastroso **(D)**

Troll **(T)**

 **RESULTADOS DE DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY**

Astronomía: E

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: E

Encantamientos: E

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: E

Herbología: E

Historia de la Magia: E

Pociones: E

Transformaciones: E

Aritmancia: E

Runas antiguas: E

—Felicidades amor, todas son extraordinarios—dije besándolo feliz, despues de día de desvelo, se lo merece. La casa se siente tan vacía si nuestros pequeños, hablamos constantemente con ellos, atreves de los espejos, así como tambien con todos los niños Uzumaki.

En estos meses, la aldea ha prosperado, oficialmente la aldea del remolino renació, contratamos ninjas para que protegieran el lugar, los niños aun no son tan fuerte para hacerlo ellos mismo y no queremos arriesgarlos. Además de encargarse de proteger, tambien les enseñan a nuestros pequeños, las artes ninjas y jutsus.

Hay dos que se volvieron cercanos a los chicos, se llaman Zabuza Momochi y Haku Yuki, al parecer recogió al pequeño hace un año. Él es un ninja renegado de Kirigakure y miembro de los siete espadachines. Antes de aceptarlo, investigamos un poco sobre su vida.

Durante el mandato del Cuarto Mizukage, Yagura, la academia ninja empezó a utilizar un ritual de graduación en el cual los alumnos debían enfrentarse cara a cara en una lucha a muerte, siendo por esto que adquirió el nombre de la "Aldea de la Niebla Sangrienta". Mediante este método de iniciación se pretendía anular los sentimientos de los individuos, creando así perfectas armas humanas.

Zabuza es conocido como el demonio oculto de la niebla. Este título es debido a que acabó con toda una generación de estudiantes de la academia que se iban a graduar en la Aldea aquel año, sin tener entrenamiento previo, cambiando las costumbres y el examen usado para la graduación de los estudiantes en la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, ya que hasta entonces debían matar a todos sus compañeros en combates a muerte.

Zabuza eventualmente se convirtió en uno de los Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla, donde adquirió su espada Kubikiribōchō.

También fue un miembro de la división ANBU de Kirigakure, convirtiéndose en el mayor especialista en rastreo, asesinato silencioso y espionaje. Eventualmente, Zabuza encontró a Haku.

Zabuza planificó un golpe de estado al País del Agua intentando asesinar al Señor Feudal y al Mizukage, el portador del Bijuu de 3 colas. El ataque falló, forzando a Zabuza y a sus subordinados a salir del país. Como venganza, la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla envió a personal de ANBU para matar a Zabuza y a sus cómplices.

Con esperanzas de ganar los fondos para un segundo golpe, Zabuza se convirtió en un asesino a sueldo. Ya que no aceptaba que ninjas con líneas de sangre fueran asesinados, admito que no estaba de acuerdo en aceptar a semejante personaje, menos dejarlo cerca de los niños, pero sé que su intención fue acabar con el régimen sangriento de su Kage. Me pregunto si todos los Kages son tan malos líderes.

Draco miro su futuro y dijo que nos será leal, pero por si acaso le pusimos un hechizo que lo paralizara si intenta un golpe contra nosotros, es uno de los maestros de los niños, eventualmente se unieron otros ninjas, nosotros somos los que decidimos si se unen a nuestra aldea o no. Ellos deben de pasar por un examen: Legeremancia. Mi amado esposo es experto en esta rama, hemos descubierto a cinco ninjas de Konoha infiltrados, les borramos la memoria y los mandamos de regreso. Ahora contamos con un total de treinta ninjas de las diferentes naciones, la mayoría son renegados, pero de igual forma los aceptamos, claro que depende del motivo. Zabuza es quien se encarga del orden, nadie más que los Uzumaki viven en el complejo, todos los ninjas viven en el pueblo, los niños van a clase a una escuela que nos encargamos de construir, fuera del complejo.

La semana paso rápido y pronto nos vimos en el expreso de Hogwarts, no hemos visto a nuestros amigos y no hablo de Ron y Hermione, sino de los Slytherin. Según me dijo Draco, todos se mantuvieron bajo estrecha seguridad.

—¿Has visto algo? —pregunte acostándome en sus piernas.

—No, creo que tengo que enfocarme en una sola persona, por lo que estaré pendiente de lo que Voldemort haga, de ahora en adelante—suspiro y empezó a acariciarme la cabeza, es realmente relajante.

—Espero, no interrumpamos a los tortolos—dijo Pansy, entrando seguida de Blaise y los demás.

—Para nada ¿Cómo estuvo su verano? —pregunte sin levántame y recogiendo los pies para que Greg se sentara.

—Si te soy sincera, fue el más asfixiante, papi ha estado con los nervios de punta, estuvimos encerrados, ni siquiera recibimos visitas. No estaban permitidas—bufo irritada Pansy.

—Creo que todos estamos iguales, es realmente agobiante, pero compresible, solo esperemos no dure mucho—dijo Daphne con una sonrisa. Nos pasamos hablando tranquilamente, hasta que Ron y Hermione abrieron la puerta, al comienzo se miraban incomodos, pero luego Hermione se puso recta y con una mirada determinada en el rostro.

—¿Podemos acompañarlos? —pregunto tranquilamente, pero mordiéndose el labio. Algo que suele hacer cuando está nerviosa.

—Por supuesto, pasen—dijo Draco, por lo que me levanté y senté, para que todos alcanzáramos.

—¿Qué tal tu verano Granger? —pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Lo pase con los Weasley, fue agradable—correspondió la sonrisa.

—Lamento la perdida de tu padre—dijo Theo serio.

—Gracias—al comienzo, el ambiente estuvo tenso, pero una broma de Blaise, lo aligero, por primera vez veo a mis amigos convivir juntos. Hermione se puso hablar con Draco de runas. Ron, Blaise y Theo se pusieron hablar de quidditch.

Por mi parte, me puse hablar de criaturas mágicas con Daphne, Greg y Vin. El viaje fue relajante, cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta, de la verdadera personalidad de los Slytherin, me sorprendió escuchar reir a Ron. Y Hermione por primera vez, tiene a alguien con quien hablar de su materia favorita. Incluso ya se dicen por sus nombres. Los que son prefecto se tuvieron que ir, ya que tienen que cumplir sus obligaciones.

Hubo un pequeño alboroto en el pasillo: un grupo de niñas de cuarto cuchicheaban y reían delante del compartimiento.

—¡Pídeselo tú!

—¡No, tú!

—¡Ya se lo pido yo! — Y una de ellas, una niña con cara atrevida y grandes ojos oscuros, de barbilla puntiaguda y largo cabello negro, abrió la puerta y entró.

—¡Hola, Harry! Me llamo Romilda Vane —se presentó con aplomo.

—¿Por qué no vienes a nuestro compartimiento? No tienes por qué sentarte con éstos —añadió señalando a mis amigos.

—A menos que seas idiota y no lo sepas, estoy con mis amigos, porque no te vas a jugar a otro lado—respondi con frialdad.

—¡Ah! Pues vale—musitó la niña, cortada. Se retiró y cerró la puerta corredera.

—Pero que atrevida—se indignó Daphne, viendo con odio donde se encontraba antes la chica.

—Draco tendrá que estar pendiente, escuche que esa niña está enamorada de Harry—dijo Blaise riendo. A la media hora, los chicos regresaron, Daphne indignada le conto a Hermione y Pansy lo que paso.

Pero antes de que expusiese su teoría, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de nuevo y una niña de tercero entró jadeando.

—Traigo esto para Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy y Harry Po... Potter —dijo entrecortadamente al verme y se ruborizó. Llevaba tres rollos de pergamino atados con una cinta violeta. Escuche el gruñido de Draco, que provoco que la niña chillara y se fuera corriendo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Ron mientras desenrollaba el mensaje.

—Una invitación.

 _Harry:_

 _Me complacería mucho que vinieras al compartimiento C a comer algo conmigo._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Prof. H.E.F. Slughorn_

—¿Quién es el profesor Slughorn? —preguntó Blaise releyendo una y otra vez su invitación, atónito.

—El nuevo profesor. Bueno, supongo que tendremos que ir, ¿no? —pregunto Draco aburrido.

—Pero ¿qué querrá de mí? —inquirió Blaise, irritado. Cuando llegamos al compartimento C no solo estaba el, sino que Neville y Ginny se encuentran aquí, al igual que otros alumnos que no conocemos.

—¡Harry, Draco y Blaise! —se puso en pie de un brinco; su prominente barriga, forrada de terciopelo, se proyectó hacia delante. La calva reluciente y el gran bigote plateado brillaron a la luz del sol, igual que los botones dorados del chaleco.

— ¡Cuánto me alegro de verlos! ¡Felicidades por su boda! —exclamo feliz. Draco asintió con una sonrisa cortes y el pobre Blaise parece que quiere salir corriendo.

Neville, que parecía muy asustado, me saludo tímido. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Slughorn, nos sentamos en los únicos asientos que quedaban libres, junto a la puerta. Mire a los otros invitados, hay dos alumnos de séptimo a los que no conocía, Neville y apretujada en el rincón al lado de Slughorn, esta Ginny, con aspecto de no saber muy bien cómo había llegado hasta allí.

—Bueno, ¿ya los conocen a todos? —nos preguntó Slughorn.

—Este es Cormac McLaggen, quizá hayan coincidido ya en... ¿No? — McLaggen, un joven corpulento de cabello crespo, levantó una mano, lo saludamos con la cabeza. Me contuve de gruñir al ver que no quitaba la mirada de Draco.

—Y éste es Marcus Belby, no sé si... —Belby, que es delgado y parecía una persona nerviosa, forzó una sonrisa.

—¡Y esta encantadora jovencita asegura que te conoce! —terminó Slughorn, esto solo me lo dijo a mí. Ginny asomó la cabeza por detrás del profesor e hizo una mueca, al ver a Draco, quien solo la miro con desprecio.

—¡Qué contento estoy! Ésta es una gran oportunidad para conocerlos un poco mejor a todos. Tomen una servilleta. He traído comida porque, si no recuerdo mal, el carrito está lleno de varitas de regaliz, y el aparato digestivo de un pobre anciano como yo no está para esas cosas... ¿Faisán, Belby? —prosiguió Slughorn. El chico dio un respingo y aceptó una generosa ración de faisán frío.

—Estaba contándole al joven Marcus que tuve el placer de enseñar a su tío Damocles —nos informó Slughorn, mientras ofrecía un cesto lleno de panecillos a sus invitados.

—Un mago excepcional, con una Orden de Merlín bien merecida. ¿Ves mucho a tu tío, Marcus? — Por desgracia, Belby acababa de llevarse a la boca un gran bocado de faisán y, con las prisas por contestar a Slughorn, intentó tragárselo entero. Se puso morado y empezó a asfixiarse.

— _ **¡**_ _ **Anapneo**_ _ **! —**_ dijo Slughorn sin perder la calma, apuntando con su varita a Belby, que pudo tragar y sus vías respiratorias se despejaron al instante.

—No.… mu... mucho... —balbuceó Belby con ojos llorosos. El resto del viaje fue puro interrogatorio, sobre algún miembro de nuestra familia.

Los días pasaron rápido, gracias a las barbáricas horas de estudio de Draco, ambos contamos con las notas que nos permitirán cursar las materias que requerimos, para nuestras futuras carreras.

Ya nos han dejado deberes de las clases que hemos recibidos. En este momento nos dirigimos a defensa contra las artes oscura, por desgracia, Snape es quien la imparte.

Mire alrededor mientras entre en el aula. La estancia ya se halla impregnada de la personalidad de Snape: pese a que hay velas encendidas, tiene un aspecto más sombrío que de costumbre, porque las cortinas estaban corridas. De las paredes cuelgan unos cuadros nuevos, la mayoría de los cuales representaban sujetos que sufrían y exhibían tremendas heridas o partes del cuerpo extrañamente deformadas. Nos sentamos en silencio, contemplando aquellos misteriosos y truculentos cuadros.

—No les he dicho que saquen sus libros —dijo Snape al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se colocaba detrás de su mesa; Hermione dejó caer rápidamente su ejemplar de _Enfrentarse a lo indefinible_ en la mochila y la metió debajo de la silla.

—Quiero hablar con ustedes y quiero que me presten la mayor atención—nos recorrió con sus ojos y su mirada se posó unos segundos en mí. Draco empezó acariciarme la mano, bajo la mesa, suspiré al darme cuenta, que me puse tenso.

—Si no me equivoco, hasta ahora han tenido cinco profesores de esta asignatura. Naturalmente, todos esos maestros han tenido sus propios métodos y sus propias prioridades. Teniendo en cuenta la confusión que eso les han creado, me sorprende que tantos de ustedes hayan aprobado el TIMO de esta asignatura. Y aún me sorprendería más que aprobaran el ÉXTASIS, que es mucho más difícil. —Empezó a pasearse por el aula y bajó el tono de voz.

—Las artes oscuras son numerosas, variadas, cambiantes e ilimitadas. Combatirlas es como luchar contra un monstruo de muchas cabezas, al que cada vez que se le corta una, le nace otra aún más fiera e inteligente que la anterior. Estáis combatiendo algo versátil, mudable e indestructible.

—Por lo tanto, sus defensas deben ser tan flexibles e ingeniosas como las artes que pretendéis anular. Estos cuadros—continuó el profesor, subiendo un poco la voz.

—Ofrecen una acertada representación de los poderes de los magos tenebrosos. En éste, por ejemplo, pueden observar la maldición _cruciatus_ —era una bruja que gritaba de dolor.

—En este otro, un hombre recibe el beso de un dementor —era un mago con la mirada extraviada, acurrucado en el suelo y pegado a una pared.

—Y aquí vemos el resultado del ataque de un inferius —era una masa ensangrentada, tirada en el suelo.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad que han visto un inferius? ¿Es verdad que los está utilizando? —preguntó Parvati Patil con voz chillona.

—El Señor Tenebroso utilizó inferí en el pasado, y eso significa que deben deducir que puede volver a servirse de ellos. Veamos... —respondió Snape. Echó a andar por el otro lado del aula hacia su mesa, y una vez más lo observamos desplazarse con su negra túnica ondeando.

—Creo que son novatos en el uso de hechizos no verbales. ¿Alguien sabe cuál es la gran ventaja de esos hechizos? — Hermione levantó la mano con decisión. Snape se tomó su tiempo y, tras mirar a los demás para asegurarse de que no tenía alternativa.

—Muy bien. ¿Señorita Granger? —dijo con tono cortante.

—Tu adversario no sabe qué clase de magia vas a realizar, y eso te proporciona una ventaja momentánea.

—Una respuesta calcada casi palabra por palabra del _Libro reglamentario de hechizos_ , sexto curso, pero correcta en lo esencial. Sí, quienes aprenden a hacer magia sin vociferar los conjuros cuentan con un elemento de sorpresa en el momento de lanzar un hechizo. No todos los magos pueden hacerlo, por supuesto; es una cuestión de concentración y fuerza mental, de la que algunos... carecen—repuso Snape con desdén.

—Ahora, los colocare por parejas. Uno de ustedes intentará embrujar al otro, pero sin hablar, y el otro tratará de repeler el embrujo, también en silencio. Pueden empezar—continuó Snape.

La clase, paso sin inconveniente, por mucho que Snape trato de ridiculizarme, no lo consiguió, ya que, en el verano, volvimos a entrar en el cuarto especial, estuvimos entrenando un año. Dentro cumplimos la mayoría de edad, por lo traza que es colocada a todos los niños, cuando son registrado en el ministerio, desapareció. Ahora podemos usar magia fuera del colegio sin problema alguno, al parecer esta se elimina si se cumple la edad de forma natural. Cosa que nosotros hicimos, aunque el tiempo haya pasado diferente, al del mundo real.

—Te lo digo Draco, Snape cada día me odia más—mi dragón solo rio.

—Lo sé, pero al menos ahora sabemos que es porque tu padre le quito la chica que amaba, sin olvidar el hecho que los merodeadores lo fastidiaban cuando estaban en la escuela—bufe molesto, es un idiota.

—Es un inmaduro y rencoroso, por descargar su rabia y odio en mi—Draco se acercó y me beso, lo abrace con fuerza, tenerlo en mis brazos, hace que todo lo demás pase a segundo plano.

—Disculpen, el director me pidió que te lo entregara—dijo Colin viendo con celos y rabia a Draco. Lo mire con frialdad, al instante palideció.

—Gracias—tome la nota y espere que se fuera.

—¿Qué dice? —pregunto Draco, recargándose en mi hombro.

 _Querido Harry:_

 _Me gustaría que iniciáramos nuestras clases particulares este sábado. Por favor, ven a mi despacho después de cenar. Espero que estés disfrutando de tu primer día en el colegio._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.D.: Me encantan las píldoras acidas._

—¿Clases particulares? —pregunto Draco.

—Que se joda, no pienso ir—suspire cansado, tengo que ponerle un alto a esto. Simplemente no puede disponer de mi tiempo, cada vez que se le antoje y pensar que hare lo que quiera.

—Ten cuidado, ese viejo hará lo que sea por conseguir su objetivo—asentí dandole la razón.

A mediados de octubre tuvo lugar la primera excursión del curso a Hogsmeade. Había puesto en duda que esas excursiones continuaran realizándose, dado que las medidas de seguridad se habían endurecido mucho.

El día de la excursión me despertó temprano por la mañana, sonreí al sentir a Draco aun en mis brazos, sin moverme, empecé acariciar su cabello, es tan hermoso. El clima esta tormentoso.

Draco piensa ir a Hogsmeade con chicos, Ron se volvió el nuevo capitán de quidditch y me pidió casi de rodillas que lo apoyara, aunque no esté en el equipo, estuve a punto de negarme, pero Draco dijo que sería una buena forma de fortalecer nuestro lazos, esta que se lo comen los nervios, debido a que en el equipo hay nuevos jugadores, entre ellos: Ginny, por suerte dejo de intentar conquistarme, según me conto Ron, en el verano, su madre hablo con ella, le dijo que debía de seguir adelante y olvidarme, ya que soy un hombre casado.

Además, recibí una enorme carta de disculpa, por cómo se comportó, con respecto a mi matrimonio. Los Weasley están resentidos con Dumbledore, despues de que les conté la verdadera razón por la que el señor Weasley estaba en el ministerio, según me enteré, todos se salieron de la orden. Incluso la señora Weasley le mando un Howler. Fred y George me contaron que su madre se pasó llorando y maldiciendo a Dumbledore.

Una sensación rara empezó a recorrerme, siento un frio desagradable crecer en mi pecho, tengo un mal presentimiento, trate de relajarme y seguir apoyando con el entrenamiento.

—¡Harry! —el grito de Hermione, me helo la sangre, sin pensarlo dos veces, volé hacia ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunte preocupado, al verla tan pálida y agitada.

—Los mortifagos atacaron Hogsmeade. Sabes que salí con Draco y los chicos, ya que ustedes estaban entrenados, nos la estábamos pasando bien, cuando empezamos escuchar gritos y explosiones por todos lados, los mayores nos encargamos de que los pequeños estuvieran bien y traerlos de regreso al castillo. En medio del alboroto, Draco y Pansy fueron heridos, al proteger a un grupo de niños Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw—no la deje continuar y corrí a la enfermería, esta es la sensación desagradable que sentía.

Al llegar, suspire aliviado al ver a mi dragón, solo con la mano vendada y unos cuantos raspones, Pansy tiene un corte en la cara y una venda en la cabeza.

—¿Qué paso? —lo abrace con fuerza y bese, aunque Hermione ya lo dijo, quiero escucharlo de sus labios, solo pensar que pudieron matarlo. Juro que matare a los idiotas que se atrevieron a tocarlo, Voldemort está atacando lo que más amo y eso nunca se lo perdonare.

—Estábamos en las tres escobas, cuando todo comenzó, al salir nos topamos con todo un caos, personas muertas y muchas heridas. Nos dividimos y empezamos a reunir a los pequeños, mantenerlos a salvo. Los mortifagos atacaban a todos, nos dividimos. Me toco ir con Pansy, fue justo cerca Honeydukes, había cuatro niños, dos de Ravenclaws y dos de Hufflepuff, cerca de ellos, estaba un grupo de mortifago, seis de ellos, fui a distraerlos y Pansy alejaría a los niños. Funciono parcialmente, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de nuestro plan, atacaron con mas ahínco, lanzándonos las imperdonables. Nos salvamos, porque los chicos llegaron justo a tiempo—desde que comenzó hablar, acaricié su rostro y empecé a curar sus heridas. Fue algo que descubrí, cuando estábamos entrenando en la habitación especial, una luz blanca salió mi mano y borro todos los cortes en su rostro y pecho. La herida desaparece por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno. Al parecer las arpías poseen la habilidad natural de curar.

—Me alegro que ambos estén bien—le sonreí a Pansy, quien está en los brazos de Blaise.

—Cometí el error de no revisar el futuro—suspiro agradecido.

—No puedes abusar de tu poder, al menos salvamos a los pequeños—asentí dandole la razón, Draco se agota mágicamente si está forzando su don, es algo que no me gusta que haga. Me acerqué a Pansy, empecé a curar sus heridas.

—Gracias Harry—le sonreí y regresé al lado de mi esposo.

—De nada, descansé y no se preocupen—Madame Pomfrey, me dijo que Draco debe de quedarse esta noche, le pedí quedarme a su lado, pero no lo permitió.

Los días pasaron rápido, debido al ataque, no puedo estar lejos de Draco, mi lado arpía no me lo permite, no es como si quisiera estarlo tampoco. Agradezco que no se sienta agobiado ni molesto por mi actitud. Gracias a merlín comprende, según me conto, su veela se siente seguro y aprueba mi forma de ser.

* * *

 **Pov Hermione**

Ahora comprendo cuando Harry dijo que Draco no es lo que aparentaba. Desde que empezamos a tratar a los Slytherin, conocer la verdadera personalidad de todos ellos fue sorprendente, hablar con Draco y darme cuenta que somos parecidos, me hizo sentir cómoda. Quiero mucho a Ron y Harry, pero con ellos nunca pude hablar sobre los libros o los deberes de mis materias preferida, runas y aritmancia. Algo que disfrute de hacer con él.

Cuando estábamos en Hogsmeade, temí sentirme fuera de lugar, pero todos me aceptaron y trataron como una más del grupo, no me sentí excluida o incomoda. Ron se lleva bien con todos, pero más con Blaise, ambos aman al mismo equipo de quidditch y tienen gustos similares.

Mientras caminaba hacia la sala común, escuche las voces de Katie y su amiga, quienes vienen en la direccion opuesta.

—¡No es asunto tuyo, Leanne! —exclamó Katie, las mire intrigada. Pero en ese preciso instante vi que Leanne intentaba quitarle a Katie el paquete, ésta trataba de recuperarlo y en el forcejeo el paquete caía al suelo.

De inmediato, Katie se elevó por los aires, pero no como había hecho Ron (cómicamente suspendido por un tobillo), sino con gracilidad y con los brazos extendidos, como a punto de echar a volar. Sin embargo, en su postura había algo extraño, algo estremecedor...una ventisca le alborotaba el cabello y tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro inexpresivo. La miramos estupefactas.

Entonces, cuando estaba a casi dos metros del suelo, Katie soltó un chillido aterrador y abrió los ojos. Sin duda lo que veía o sentía le producía una tremenda angustia. No paraba de chillar. Leanne empezó a gritar también, y la agarró por los tobillos intentando bajarla al suelo. Me precipite a ayudarla, y cuando logramos cogerla por las piernas, Katie se nos vino encima. Conseguimos atraparla, pero Katie se retorcía violentamente y apenas lográbamos sujetarla. La tumbamos en el suelo, donde siguió revolcándose y chillando, como si no reconociera a nadie.

Mire alrededor; Ron viene corriendo donde nos encontramos.

—¡No se muevan de aquí! ¡Voy a pedir ayuda! —ordenó Ron, que corrió y desapareció por uno de los corredores.

—¡Apártense! ¡Déjenme verla! —ordenó Hagrid.

—¡Le ha pasado algo! No sé qué... —sollozó Leanne.

Hagrid miró a Katie y luego, sin decir palabra, se agachó, la levantó en brazos y echó a correr hacia la enfermería. A los pocos segundos, los desgarradores gritos de Katie se habían apagado. Abrace a la compungida amiga de Katie.

—Te llamas Leanne, ¿verdad? —La chica asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Ha pasado de repente o.…?

—Ha ocurrido cuando se abrió el paquete —gimoteó Leanne, y señaló el empapado envoltorio de papel marrón que había en el suelo; se había abierto un poco y dejaba entrever un destello verdoso. Ron se agachó para tocarlo, pero le sujete el brazo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo! —le advertí, y me agache junto al paquete: un ornamentado collar de ópalos asomaba por el envoltorio.

—¿Cómo llegó a manos de Katie?

—Por eso discutíamos. Volvió del lavabo trayendo el paquete y dijo que era una sorpresa para alguien de Hogwarts y que tenía que entregárselo. Cuando lo dijo estaba muy rara... ¡Oh, no! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Le han echado una maldición _imperius_ , y no me di cuenta! —Rompió a sollozar de nuevo. Le dio unas palmaditas de consuelo.

—¿No te dijo quién se lo había dado, Leanne?

—No.… no quiso contármelo, pero me dijo para quien era—Emitió un gemido de desesperación.

—¿Quién? —pregunto Ron nervioso.

—Draco Malfoy, le dije que no lo hiciera, todos sabemos que Harry está muy sobreprotector. Hechizo a un chico de séptimo, cuando empujo a Malfoy. Me pareció muy sospechoso, por eso discutíamos—palidecí al escucharla. Harry se pondrá histérico, pero no puedo ocultarle algo tan grave, por la mirada en Ron, piensa lo mismo.

Ron vaciló un momento, se quitó la bufanda del cuello e, ignorando la exclamación de asombro de Leanne, envolvió con ella el collar y lo levantó con mucho cuidado.

—Se lo enseñaremos a la señora Pomfrey —dijo. Al llegar nos topamos con la profesora McGonagall quien ordeno a Filch, que se lo llevara al profesor Snape, cuando nos preguntó que paso, todos contamos lo que vimos, Leanne nerviosa, le conto lo mismo que nos dijo a nosotros.

—Tenemos que decírselo a Harry. Hermione, fue Dumbledore, lo mire hablando con Katie, justo fuera de los lavados, creo que hablaba en serio, cuando dijo que se encargaría de Draco—asentí dandole la razón. Harry no solo debe de protegerlo de Voldemort sino tambien de Dumbledore, que es mucho peor, ya que se supone que debe de proteger a los alumnos, no maldecirlos o peor aún, matarlos.

* * *

Bueno chicas y chicos, como pueden ver, la guerra comenzó, en mi historia no existirá el séptimo libro, por obvias razones, gracias por sus comentarios.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	20. Chapter 20 La caida del tirano

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 ** _Parsel -"Hola"_**

 ** _Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus_**

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

 **Otro idioma "Hola"**

 **Recuerdos, visiones** ** _[Hola]_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 La caida del tirano**

 **Pov Draco**

Mire preocupado, como Harry camina de un lado a otro por la habitación, todos se encuentran aquí, Ron y Hermione nos reunieron para informarnos que Dumbledore ya empezó a moverse, al parecer tenía pensado usar un collar maldito y se valió de una alumna para hacerlo: Katie Bell, quien en este momento se encuentra en la enfermería.

—¡Voy a matarlo! —siseo furioso Harry, suspire y deje que se desahogara un poco más.

—Está loco, ve a Draco como un estorbo, alguien que impide que Harry cumpla con sus expectativas y eso lo hace más peligroso—dijo Pansy preocupada.

—¿Qué haremos? Obviamente matarlo no es la solución—dijo Hermione cuando Harry la miro, con la clara intención de dar esa idea.

—Harry, ven a sentarte a mi lado, me estas mareando—suspiro aun irritado, pero se sentó y enterró su cara en mi cuello.

—Lo único que se me ocurre, es que Draco nunca este solo. Eso evitara que Dumbledore lo ataque—aporto Theo.

—Es buena idea, pero no creo que sea suficiente, debemos de tenderle una trampa y denunciarlo—la mirada de Ron es seria, supongo que es una forma de hacerle pagar lo de su padre.

—¿Quién nos creerá? —pregunto Daphne molesta.

—Puede que lo hagan, si mostramos nuestras memorias y conseguimos que lo sometan al veritaserum—comente tranquilamente, acariciando el cabello de Harry, quien ronroneo como un gatito.

—Mientras la oportunidad se da. No puedes andar solo—ordeno Harry, lo mire molesto, para despues suspirar resignado, cuando hizo ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

—Bien—espete, para luego correr con la mirada, a todos. Solo rieron y uno por uno, salió de nuestra habitación. Al menos el maldito vejete, no pudo quitárnosla.

Harry empezó a besarme y morder mi cuello. Lo tome de la cintura y lo acerque más. Volvió a ronronear.

—Oh. Me gusta ese sonido —dije con un suspiro feliz. Harry tomo aceite, tío Sirius nos regaló un libro especializado en sexo entre hombres, además de aceite y cremas comestibles, engrasando los dedos y una buena parte de mi ano. Harry agarro gusto de hacerlo a lo muggle, ya que me causa más placer, al momento de prepararme. Un dedo se deslizó dentro de mi culo, haciendo que mi respiración se enganchara. Di un suave gruñido con la mezcla de dolor y placer.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, mi amor—con todos los problemas y los niños, no hemos tenido tiempo de disfrutar. Solo asentí, dandole la razón.

—Será como si fuera nuestra primera vez—susurro ronco. Harry envolvió su mano aceitada alrededor de mi pene, enviando sacudidas de placer por mi columna vertebral. Mientras estaba distraído, me tomó, hundiendo sus colmillos en mi cuello, al mismo instante se deslizó en mi interior. Instintivamente saqué los mío y los hundí en su cuello.

La penetración doble me tiene dando vueltas, aumentando las sensaciones. Demasiado. Entre el ritmo palpitante de mi cuello y el bombeo dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo, mi liberación fue tremenda. El orgasmo me dejó agotado; flotando en la pura sensación, un dulce entumecimiento paralizante.

Segundos más tarde, Harry se quejó, llenándome con su deseo. Separo la boca de mi cuello y lamio la herida cerrándola, lánguidamente siguió el recorrido por mi garganta, antes de sumergirse en mi boca.

Su lengua barrió saboreando la sal de sudor y un tinte metálico de mi sangre. Por lo general, no tenemos que mordernos hasta sacarnos sangre, sino algo más superficial, para remarcar nuestro vinculo. Pero cuando nuestra sangre está involucrada, nuestra conexión se fortalece a tal extremo, que sentimos ser uno de nuevo. Como cuando se realizó el enlace.

—Tú eres mío, mi dulce, dulce hombre—susurro extasiado.

—Tuyo —dije posesivamente. Durante mucho tiempo, pasamos acunado en los brazos del otro. Espero que Dumbledore no intente nada de nuevo, puede que no lo haya demostrado, para no empeorar las cosas. Pero no permitiré que ese viejo manipule a mi esposo, como si fuera un maldito títere, sonreí al ver que se durmió, acaricie su rostro y me dormí abrazándolo con fuerza.

 _[ Mire alrededor sin saber dónde me encuentro, al instante el maldito viejo apareció. Seguí sus pasos, no reconozco el lugar, caminamos por un sendero. Hasta llegar a un cementerio._

— _Tardaste, espero me hayas conseguido lo que te pedí—siseo Dumbledore viendo al mago que apareció, no lo conozco, pero no me da buena espina._

— _Esto que me pidió es muy peligroso, debe de sacrificar parte de su vida, ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo vivirá una vez lo use. Ni las consecuencias físicas que esto le generara—dijo entregándole un libro negro, la pasta está muy gastada y llena de sangre, el hombre la sostiene con una tela, evitando que toque su piel._

— _Necesito encontrar un objeto muy importante y esto a pesar de las consecuencias, me ayudara—el hombre se encogió de hombros, tomo el dinero y desapareció]_

Fue una visión corta, mire alrededor hasta toparme con Harry, quien duerme pacíficamente. Suspire cansado, apoye la cabeza en su pecho, mañana le contare todo.

* * *

 **Pov Harry**

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fue a mi dragón en mis brazos, es tan hermoso, solo pensar que Dumbledore pudo haberlo lastimado y no solo el, sino tambien Voldemort, es difícil. Pensé que solo tenía que luchar contra el maldito que mato a mis padres, ahora no solo debo de defenderme de sus constante ataques, sino que debo de proteger a mi esposo del director. Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos, solo por cumplir sus expectativas, es tan cerrado de mente.

—Buenos días—susurro contra mi cuello.

—Buenos días amor, es un verdadero placer verte—ronronee encantando, al ver como se ruborizaba. En todo este tiempo, descubrimos cual de nuestras criaturas es la más dominante, mi parte arpía es demasiado imponente y sobreprotectora. Cuando Ron y Hermione me contaron lo que hizo el director, tuve un ataque de furia tan fuerte, que mis alas se mostraron y los ojos me cambiaron de color. Ellos se paralizaron del terror.

Tuve que contarles la verdad, por primera vez comprendieron la magnitud de mis sentimientos por Draco, solo cuando me abrazo y su aroma penetro en mi mente, me calme.

El día paso sin novedades, sino tomo en cuenta que Katie fue trasladada a San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas. Dumbledore me cito de nuevo, en esta ocasión no quise negarme, presiento que el ataque a Draco fue porque ignore su cita, aunque no pienso ir de nuevo, solo quiero saber que demonios quiere.

—Por favor, actúa como si no sabes que es el responsable, a veces eso ayuda a obtener más información, que atacar de frente—asentí y lo bese, no quiero que esté preocupado o nervioso, pero sé que es inevitable. Mas aun despues de la visión que tuvo, es confusa y peligrosa.

—Lo sé, procurare no perder los estribos, pero ya me conoces, soy muy temperamental y cuando estas involucrado, peor—susurre contra sus labios.

—No me importa si estoy en clase, búscame en cuanto salgas de su oficina, estoy muy nervioso y no estaré tranquilo hasta que te vea sano y salvo—me beso de nuevo, gruñí cuando varios alumnos se quedaron viéndonos, acaso nunca han visto a dos personas besarse.

Al escucharme, corrieron espantados, creo que agarre fama con mi comportamiento, pero no me importa.

—Lo prometo—con mucho esfuerzo me separe.

Llame a la puerta y Dumbledore me hizo pasar. Esta sentado en su mesa, parece muy cansado; tiene la mano más negra y chamuscada.

—Has estado muy ocupado durante mi ausencia. Tengo entendido que presenciaste el accidente de Katie—dijo Dumbledore.

—Se equivoca, fue Hermione, estaba con mi esposo, por lo que nos enteramos al igual que el resto de los estudiantes ¿Cómo se encuentra? —pregunte serio y lo más sereno posible.

—Todavía no se siente bien, aunque podríamos decir que tuvo suerte. Al parecer, el collar apenas le rozó la piel a través de un diminuto roto que tenía uno de sus guantes. Si se lo hubiera puesto o lo hubiese cogido con la mano desnuda, quizá habría muerto al instante. Por fortuna, el profesor Snape consiguió impedir una rápida extensión de la maldición... —apreté los labios, para evitar decir lo que pienso.

—¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no la señora Pomfrey? —pregunte hastiado.

—Impertinente. En mis tiempos, yo no habría permitido que un alumno cuestionara el funcionamiento de Hogwarts —musitó una débil voz procedente de uno de los retratos que había en la pared, y Phineas Nigellus Black, el tatarabuelo de Sirius, levantó la cabeza que hasta ese momento tenía apoyada sobre los brazos fingiendo dormir.

—Gracias, Phineas. El profesor Snape sabe mucho más de artes oscuras que la señora Pomfrey, Harry. En fin, el personal de San Mungo me envía informes cada hora y confío en que Katie se recuperará del todo a su debido tiempo —dijo Dumbledore, condescendiente.

—¿Dónde ha pasado el fin de semana, señor? —cambie de tema.

—Prefiero no revelártelo todavía. Sin embargo, te lo diré en su momento—dijo Dumbledore tranquilo, presiento que está tramando algo, su mano no se puso negra por nada. Sera que es por el libro que Draco vio en su visión.

—¿De verdad? —pregunte con frialdad.

—Sí, eso espero —repuso Dumbledore.

—Si solo era para informarme sobre el estado de Katie, me retiro. Si soy sincero no comprendo porque me llamo, le agradecería que solo lo hiciera si es por algo académico, no tengo tiempo para estar viniendo cada vez que usted desee verme. Mis estudios son importantes y como bien sabe, Voldemort está muy activo y debo de proteger a mi familia, con permiso—quedo en shock, al parecer no esperaba que lo tratara de esa manera, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, fui a buscar a Draco, con ayuda del mapa merodeador, fue fácil encontrarlo. Está en nuestra habitación.

Al verme me abrazo, según parece estuvo pendiente del futuro de Dumbledore. Acaricie su cabello, relajándolo. Por suerte no tenemos clases, así que solo nos acostamos y abrazamos.

A primera hora del día siguiente, tuvimos clase de Herbología. Nos toca con los Hufflepuff, por lo que no veré a Draco. Estoy platicando con los chicos, sobre lo que me dijo Dumbledore, Hermione está indignada y Ron se puso pálido. Todos llegamos a la conclusión, que el maldito vejete quiere intimidarme.

—Concentrense, se están retrasando. Sus compañeros ya han empezado y Neville ha conseguido extraer la primera vaina —Los tres miramos. Es verdad: Neville, con un labio ensangrentado y varios arañazos en la mejilla, aferraba un objeto verde del tamaño de un pomelo que latía de forma repugnante.

—¡Sí, profesora, ahora mismo comenzamos! —dijo Ron.

Todos respiramos hondo y nos abalanzaron sobre la retorcida cepa con que nos había tocado lidiar.

La cepa cobró vida, al instante y de su parte superior brotaron unos tallos largos y espinosos como de zarza. Uno de ellos se enredó en el cabello de Hermione, pero Ron lo rechazó con unas tijeras de podar. Conseguí atrapar un par y les hizo un nudo. Entonces se abrió un agujero en medio de las ramas con aspecto de tentáculos. Demostrando gran valor, Hermione metió un brazo en el agujero, que se cerró como una trampa y se lo aprisionó hasta el codo. Tiramos de los tallos y los retorcimos, obligando al agujero a abrirse otra vez, de modo que Hermione logró sacar una vaina igual que la de Neville. De inmediato los espinosos tallos volvieron a replegarse y la nudosa cepa se quedó quieta como si fuera un inocente trozo de madera muerta.

—¿Saben que les digo? Que cuando tenga mi propia casa, no creo que plante ningún bicho de éstos en el jardín —dijo Ron al tiempo que se subía las gafas y se secaba el sudor de la cara.

—Pásame un cuenco —pidió Hermione, sujetando la palpitante vaina con el brazo bien estirado para alejarla del cuerpo. Le pase el recipiente y ella con cara de asco, dejo caer la vaina dentro.

—¡No seas tan delicada y estrújala! ¡Son mejores cuando están frescas! —exclamó la profesora Sprout.

—En fin, Slughorn va a organizar una fiesta de Navidad, y de ésa no conseguirás escaquearte, porque me pidió que averiguara qué noches tienes libres. Quiere asegurarse de celebrarla un día en que puedas asistir —dijo Hermione, retomando la conversación, como si no acabara de atacarnos aquella cepa asquerosa. Deje escapar un quejido, me costó convencer a Draco que no fuéramos, fue educado para cumplir con sus compromisos y no se sentía bien, rechazando constantemente al profesor Slughorn.

Ron, que está intentando exprimir la vaina en el cuenco a base de retorcerla con todas sus fuerzas.

—Y esa fiesta también será sólo para los preferidos de Slughorn, ¿no? —espeto Ron hastiado.

—Sí, sólo para los miembros del Club de las Eminencias —confirmó Hermione.

La vaina se escurrió entre las manos de Ron y, tras rebotar en la pared de cristal del invernadero, fue a dar contra la cabeza de la profesora Sprout, arrancándole el viejo y remendado sombrero. Me apresuré a recuperar la vaina; cuando volví junto los chicos aún siguen discutiendo lo mismo.

—Mira, eso del Club de las Eminencias no me lo he inventado yo... —espeto Hermione.

—Club de las Eminencias —repitió Ron con una sonrisa burlona propia de Draco.

—¡Qué patético! Bueno, espero que te lo pases muy bien en esa fiesta. ¿Por qué no intentas ligar con McLaggen? Así Slughorn podría nombraros rey y reina de las eminencias... —a veces Ron es tan obtuso.

—Podemos llevar invitados, y yo pensaba pedirte que vinieras. Pero ya que lo encuentras tan estúpido, ¡se lo pediré a otro! —replicó Hermione ruborizándose.

Lamente que la vaina no hubiera ido a parar al otro extremo del invernadero, porque así habría podido alejarme un rato de mis amigos. De cualquier modo, como ninguno de ellos me hace caso, agarré el cuenco que contenía la vaina e intenté abrirla por los medios más ruidosos y enérgicos que se me ocurrieron, aunque por desgracia seguí oyendo la conversación.

—¿Ibas a pedírmelo a mí? —preguntó Ron, súbitamente enternecido.

—Sí. Pero ya veo que prefieres que ligue con McLaggen... —contestó ella, enfadada. Hubo un silencio, pero seguí aporreando la resistente vaina con una palita.

—No, si yo no digo eso... —murmuró Ron. En ese momento apunte mal y golpee el cuenco, que se hizo añicos.

— _ **¡**_ _ **Reparo**_ _ **! —**_ dije tocando los trozos con la punta de mi varita, y el cuenco se recompuso.

Sin embargo, el ruido hizo que los chicos volvieran a fijarse en mí. Hermione, nerviosa, se puso a buscar en su _Arboles carnívoros del mundo_ la manera correcta de exprimir las vainas de snargaluff; por su parte, Ron, aunque con cara de avergonzado, también parecía muy contento.

—Pásamela, Harry. Aquí dice que hay que pincharlas con algo punzante... —pidió Hermione.

Tras entregarle el cuenco con la vaina, ambos volvieron a ponerse las gafas protectoras y se abalanzaron una vez más sobre la cepa.

Mientras peleo con un espinoso tallo que parece empeñado en estrangularme, pensé que aquello en realidad no me sorprende, solo espero que cuando estén juntos, no armen peleas monumentales, de igual forma no pienso meterme.

—¡Ya te tengo! —exclamó Ron mientras arrancaba una segunda vaina de la cepa, justo cuando Hermione conseguía abrir la primera, de modo que el cuenco se llenó de tubérculos de un verde pálido que se retorcían como gusanos. Durante el resto de la clase, no se volvió a mencionar la fiesta de Slughorn.

Katie Bell sigue ingresada en el Hospital San Mungo, aun me da escalofrío solo de pensar que Draco pudo estar en su lugar o peor aún, muerto. Sinceramente estar sin hacer nada no es lo mío, si por mi fuera, maldeciría a Dumbledore hasta que vomite sus intestinos.

Algo que me tiene en verdad aliviado es que Ginny empezó a salir con Dean, por lo que no me tengo que preocupar por escenitas, en verdad agradezco que siga con su vida y no se estanque en un enamoramiento que solo le traerá sufrimiento.

Fuimos a ver el partido de quidditch de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, sinceramente es raro verlo desde la tribuna, pero no me siento mal ni deprimido. El tiempo que el equipo se la paso entrenando, lo disfrute con Draco, ya sea solo pasando el rato o entrenando, de vez en cuando se nos unían los chicos.

En estas semanas, Hermione se hizo muy buena amiga de las chicas, al igual que Ron de los chicos, irónicamente, encontraron personas con las que se llevan muy bien, en la casa _enemiga_.

Despues de que Gryffindor ganara, para enfado de Draco, hubo una fiesta en la que fui solo un momento, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para ver como Ron empeoraba aún más las cosas con Hermione y solo porque se enteró por Ginny que se besó con Krum, cosa que paso hace dos años. Ahora él está haciendo lo mismo con Lavender. Suspire cansado al ver como Hermione lo atacaba con pájaros.

—¿Qué les pasa a Ron y Hermione? —pregunto Draco despues de acabar de entrenar, últimamente no hemos podido usar la sala de los menesteres. Al parecer alguien más dio con ella. Draco me comento que Terence Higgs, el chico que antes era buscador del equipo ha estado merodeando el lugar. Como Draco renuncio, retomo el puesto de buscador.

—En resumen, son celos, Ron esta celoso de que Hermione se haya besado con Krum y como algún tipo de venganza, ahora sale con Lavender y bueno están peleados—suspire harto y deseando que se arreglen pronto.

—Pues ya tienen partidarios, Pansy y Daphne están de parte de Hermione, se la pasaron consolándola cuando llego a la sala común de Slytherin, para horror de muchos, pero no dijeron nada, por su seguridad. Theo y Blaise están de parte de Ron, quien se la pasa despotricando que ellos no tienen nada y que puede hacer lo que quiera—al menos ya son amigos, solo espero que ese par se arregle.

Una vez más la nieve formaba remolinos tras las heladas ventanas; se acerca la Navidad. Como todos los años y sin ayuda alguna, Hagrid ya había llevado los doce árboles navideños al Gran Comedor; había guirnaldas de acebo y espumillones enroscados en los pasamanos de las escaleras; dentro de los cascos de las armaduras ardían velas perennes, y del techo de los pasillos colgaban a intervalos regulares grandes ramos de muérdago, bajo los cuales se apiñaban las niñas cada vez que paso por allí.

Eso provocaba atascos en los pasillos, pero, afortunadamente, en mis frecuentes paseos nocturnos por el castillo había descubierto diversos pasadizos secretos, de modo que no me costaba tomar rutas sin adornos de muérdago, para ir de un aula a otra. Hecho que compartí con mi esposo, no deseo que ninguna de esas estúpidas niñas, traten de acorralarlo.

Ron, que en otras circunstancias se habría puesto celoso, se desternilla de risa cada vez que tengo que tomar uno de esos atajos para esquivar a dichas admiradoras. Sin embargo, a pesar de que prefiero mil veces a este nuevo Ron, risueño y bromista, antes que al malhumorado y agresivo compañero que había soportado las últimas semanas, no todo eran ventajas.

En primer lugar, tengo que aguantar con frecuencia la presencia de Lavender Brown, quien opina que cualquier momento que no esté besándose con Ron, es tiempo desperdiciado; y, además me hallo otra vez en la difícil situación de ser el mejor amigo de dos personas, que no parecen dispuestas a volver a dirigirse la palabra. La ventaja es que cuento con los Slytherin, quienes tambien están envuelto en esto. Los chicos nos pidieron que, por unos días, estemos con los miembros de nuestra casa, ya que pasaremos la navidad con nuestra familia. Por lo que Draco está con los Slytherin, a quienes le pedí encarecidamente no lo dejen solo.

Ron, que todavía tiene arañazos y cortes en las manos y los antebrazos provocados por los belicosos canarios de Hermione, adopto una postura defensiva y resentida.

—No tiene derecho a quejarse, porque ella se besaba con Krum. Y ahora se ha enterado de que alguien quiere besarse conmigo. Pues mira, éste es un país libre. Yo no he hecho nada malo—me dijo irritado.

Fingí estar enfrascado en el libro cuya lectura tenemos que terminar antes de la clase de Encantamientos de la mañana siguiente ( _La búsqueda de la quintaesencia)_. Como estoy decidido a seguir siendo amigo de los dos, no tengo más remedio que morderme la lengua cada tanto.

—Yo nunca le prometí nada a Hermione. Hombre, sí, iba a ir con ella a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn, pero nunca me dijo... Sólo como amigos... Yo no he firmado nada... —farfulló Ron.

Consciente de que mi amigo me está mirando, volví una página de _La búsqueda de la quintaesencia_. La voz de Ron fue reduciéndose a un murmullo apenas audible a causa del chisporroteo del fuego, aunque me pareció distinguir otra vez las palabras «Krum» y «que no se queje».

Hermione tiene la agenda tan llena que sólo puedo hablar con calma con ella por la noche, aunque, en cualquier caso, Ron estaba enroscado alrededor de Lavender y ni se fija lo que hago. Hermione se niega a sentarse en la sala común si Ron está allí, de modo que me reúno con ella en la biblioteca, y eso significaba que tengo que hablar en voz baja.

—Tiene total libertad para besarse con quien quiera. Me importa un bledo, de verdad—afirmó Hermione mientras la bibliotecaria, la señora Pince, se paseaba entre las estanterías.

Dicho esto, levantó la pluma y puso el punto sobre una «i», pero con tanta rabia que perforó la hoja de pergamino. No dije nada, últimamente hablo tan poco que, si no es por mis conversaciones con Draco, temería perder la voz para siempre, me inclinó algo más sobre _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_ y sigo tomando notas acerca de los elixires eternos.

—¡Ah, por cierto, ve con cuidado! —añadió Hermione al cabo de un rato.

—Te lo digo por última vez, no pienso buscar a Dumbledore, me mantengo alejado, hasta que le tendamos la trampa —replique en un susurro ligeramente ronco después de tres cuartos de hora en silencio.

—No me refiero a eso —me cortó Hermione.

—Antes de venir aquí, pasé por el cuarto de baño de las chicas, y allí me encontré con casi una docena de alumnas, entre ellas Romilda Vane, intentando decidir cómo hacerte beber un filtro de amor. Todas pretenden que las lleves a la fiesta de Slughorn, y sospecho que han comprado filtros de amor en la tienda de Fred y George que, me temo, funcionan—en serio que les pasa, acaso no respetan el hecho de estar casado, si Draco se entera, las hechizara, talvez debería de dejarlo. No pude evitar sonreír con malicia.

—¿Y por qué no se los confiscaste? —No me parece lógico que Hermione abandonara su obsesión por las normas, en esos momentos tan críticos.

—Porque no tenían las pociones en el lavabo. Sólo comentaban posibles tácticas, dudo que estar pendiente de Dumbledore, fuese capaz de encontrar un antídoto eficaz contra una docena de filtros de amor diferentes ingeridos a la vez, yo en tu lugar les aclararía de una vez por toda que no estas interesado y que tu amado esposo las hechizara hasta dejarlas con retraso—contestó ella, con desdén.

—Creo que dejare que Draco se los aclare, te aseguro que será más efectivo—murmure, al menos me libre de Ginny.

—Pues vigila lo que bebes, porque me ha parecido que Romilda Vane hablaba en serio —me advirtió Hermione.

Estiró el largo rollo de pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo su redacción de Aritmancia y siguió rasgueando con la pluma.

Al llegar a la habitación, le conté todo a Draco, quien se puso furioso y dijo que se encargaría de todo.

—¿Te divertiste? —pregunte peinando su cabello, en verdad me relaja, al igual que él.

—Fue divertido, poner orden e imponer mi presencia en Slytherin—solo mi dragón, ve divertido meter en miedo a las personas.

—Eres el príncipe de Slytherin despues de todo—susurre en su oído.

—Aunque hay algo que me preocupe, este chico Terence, está actuando extraño, Blaise piensa que es un mortifago. Lo están vigilando, pero siempre busca la forma de escabullirse—fruncí el ceño, eso no está bien, acaricié su cuello con cuidado.

—Nunca te quedes solo con él y dile a los chicos que tengan cuidado—solo porque es joven, no quiere decir que no sea peligroso.

Días después, las chicas que Hermione mencionó, gritaron y lloraron camino a la enfermería, al tener su rostros cubiertos de granos y completamente calvas.

* * *

 **Pov Fugaku**

Mire con detenimiento la carta en mis manos, Sasuke se preocupará y pondrá triste, pero estoy de acuerdo con Harry-san, es peligroso que los niños se carteen.

—Nos mandaste a llamar—Itachi y Sasuke entraron a la habitación, Mikoto tambien se encuentra aquí.

—Dime Sasuke ¿Por qué no le has escrito a Aries? —es lo primero que quiero saber.

—He estado entrenando, quiero ser muy fuerte, así protegeré a Aries cuando regrese—dijo serio. Lo supuse, solo que mi pequeño, no se puso a pensar en lo que sentiría Aries si dejaba de escribirle.

—Aries está molesto porque no le contestaste—le informe, lamentablemente no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

—Hermano tonto, Aries ya no está solo, hay varias personas que lo quieren y educan, ya no será como antes, no esperará siempre por ti. Su carácter se adaptará a su familia—por la cara compungida de Sasuke, comprendió lo que su hermano quiso decirle.

—Puede escribirle ahora y explicarle tus motivos, estoy segura que te perdonara—dijo con una sonrisa Mikoto.

—Lo hare ahora mismo—iba a levantarse, pero mi mirada lo detuvo.

—Me temo que eso no será posible. Harry-san escribió explicando que se desato la guerra y cualquier carta puede traer graves consecuencia para Konoha. Como menciono tu hermano, Aries está adoptando las costumbre y aptitudes de las personas que lo rodean, por lo que según me comento Harry-san, es muy orgulloso, temo que tienes que esperar hasta que las cosas se resuelvan. Harry-san prometió informarme—suspire al ver las lágrimas caer, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Se fue corriendo a su habitación, Mikoto fue a consolarlo.

—¿Estará bien? —pregunto Itachi, refiriéndose a Aries.

—No lo sé, esperemos que todo salga bien. Le debemos mucho y me gustaría poder pagárselo. Me voy a una reunión con el Hokage—le dije serio. Al llegar, note que están todos los líderes de clanes.

—Hace unas semanas, nos llegó información de una nueva aldea ninja, o mejor dicho el renacimiento de una aldea que ya existió: Uzushiogakure, mandamos a nuestros mejores ninjas en infiltración, todos regresan sin tener la mínima idea de que estaban haciendo. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que alguien en esa aldea, tiene la habilidad de borrar recuerdos, ya que Inoichi encontró un hueco en sus mentes.

Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa, sino que han estado alojando a ninjas renegados. Entre ellos el demonio de la niebla: Zabuza Momochi. Tambien recibieron renegados pertenecientes a las cinco grandes naciones, incluyendo Konoha. La mayoría rango S—eso explica porque ha estado nervioso y alterado. En estos meses el Hokage ha logrado mantener en secreto el estado de la aldea, incluyendo nuestro acuerdo.

—Eso es peligroso, está haciéndose de ninjas muy poderosos—dijo Danzo con frialdad.

—Todos sabemos que cuando un ninja pertenece a otra aldea, sin importar si es renegado o no, es decisión de su líder actual lo que hará con él, por lo que, aunque le exijamos a Harry-san que lo entregue, si no quiere, no podemos obligarlo—dijo Sarutobi-san.

—Acabo de mandar a otro grupo de ninjas, si no funciona, solo nos queda esperar—dijo el Hokage serio. Le escribiría a Harry-san, si por algún motivo, Konoha se vuelve un lugar intratable, ir a Uzushiogakure no estaría mal. Pero con lo último que me escribió, no es posible hacerlo.

* * *

 **Pov Harry**

Acabamos de empezar con un dificil tema de la transformación humana; trabajamos delante de espejos y se supone que tenemos que cambiar el color de sus cejas. Hermione rió con crueldad ante el desastroso primer intento de Ron, que sólo consiguió que le apareciera en la cara un espectacular bigote con forma de manillar.

Él se tomó la revancha realizando una maliciosa, pero acertada imitación de los brincos que ella daba en la silla cada vez que la profesora McGonagall formulaba una pregunta. Lavender y Parvati lo encontraron divertidísimo, pero Hermione acabó al borde de las lágrimas y apenas sonó el timbre, salió corriendo del aula, dejando la mitad de sus cosas en el pupitre. Tras decidir que en esta ocasión ella está más necesitada que Ron, recogi todo y la seguí.

La encontré cuando salía de un lavabo de chicas, un piso más abajo. Luna Lovegood la acompaña y le da palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡Hola, Harry! ¿Sabías que tienes una ceja amarilla? —pregunto Luna.

—Hola, Luna. Hermione, te has dejado esto en... —le entregue sus cosas.

—¡Ah, sí! Gracias, Harry. Bueno, tengo que irme... —balbuceó ella, y se dio rápidamente la vuelta, para disimular y que no vea que se está secando las lágrimas.

Se marchó tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de decirle nada que la consolara, aunque en realidad no soy muy bueno.

—Está un poco disgustada. Al principio creí que era Myrtle _la Llorona_ la que estaba ahí dentro, pero ya ves. Ha dicho no sé qué sobre ese Ron Weasley... —comentó Luna.

—Ya, es que se han peleado.

—A veces Ron dice cosas muy graciosas, ¿verdad? Pero otras veces es un poco cruel. Ya me fijé en eso el año pasado. —comentó Luna mientras recorríamos el pasillo.

—Tienes razón—admití recordando lo que dijo de Draco. Luna exhibía una vez más su habilidad para decir las verdades, aunque molestaran, nunca he conocido a nadie como ella.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido el trimestre?

—No ha estado mal. Ginny ha sido muy simpática conmigo. El otro día, en la clase de Transformaciones, hizo callar a dos chicos que me estaban llamando Lunática... —seguimos platicando y nos separamos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases. Estos días han sido demasiados tensos, ya quiero que sea navidad y poder disfrutar, aunque sea un poco.

Todo empeoro, cuando Hermione llego diciendo que está saliendo con el idiota de Cormac, por merlín, porque simplemente no se declaran, acabare hechizándolos.

El día de navidad, no fue el más feliz que digamos, nuestros pequeños no la pasaron con nosotros, pero nos pasamos hablando horas con ellos, gracias a los espejos. Lucius y Sirius han estado rastreando a Voldemort, sin resultados. Parece que el maldito desgraciado, se la pasa escondido.

El segundo trimestre empezó a la mañana siguiente con una agradable sorpresa para los alumnos de sexto: por la noche habían colgado un gran letrero en los tablones de anuncios de la sala común de cada una de las casas, en mi caso habitación.

 _CLASES DE APARICIÓN_

 _Si tienes diecisiete años o vas a cumplirlos antes_

 _del 31 de agosto, puedes apuntarte a un cursillo_

 _de Aparición de doce semanas dirigido por un_

 _instructor de Aparición del Ministerio de Magia._

 _Se ruega a los interesados_

 _que anoten su nombre en la lista._

 _Precio: 12 galeones._

Aunque Draco y yo, sabemos hacerlo, lo aprendimos en la habitación especial, fue difícil y por poco y dejo algunas partes de mi cuerpo, recuerdo que Sirius dijo que siempre debemos de tener en mente, el destino deseado, la decisión de usar el espacio visualizado y por último movernos con desenvoltura. Al menos, no tengo que preocuparme en hacerlo, fue agotador y frustrante.

Estaba en la sala común, cuando me llego un paquete de chocolates, al instante me llego el olor de la amortentia. Los tire a mi antigua cama y espere que Ron saliera del baño, me puse a ver el mapa, quiero saber si Draco ya está listo, lo he extrañado tanto. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ron y los chicos de Slytherin organizaron una pequeña fiesta en la sala de los menesteres, mi deber es llevarlo.

Justo en ese momento Ron empezó actuar extraño, al instante me di cuenta del motivo. Se comió los chocolates que me mandaron. Empezó a decir que está enamorado de Romilda Vane, la estúpida mocosa que irrumpió en nuestro compartimento. Tuve que llevarlo donde el profesor Slughorn para que le diera el antídoto.

—¡Hola, Harry! Es muy tarde para visitas—murmuró.

—Siento mucho molestarlo, profesor, pero mi amigo ha ingerido un filtro de amor por error. ¿No podría prepararle un antídoto? Yo lo llevaría a que la señora Pomfrey lo viese, pero los productos de Sortilegios Weasley están prohibidos, como usted sabe, y no quisiera poner a nadie en un compromiso... —dije en voz baja; Ron se puso de puntillas para atisbar en el despacho.

—Me extraña que no le hayas preparado un remedio tú mismo, Harry, siendo tan experto elaborador de pociones —comentó Slughorn. No me llamaría experto, tener un esposo que, si lo es, ayuda mucho. Además de que mi querido suegro, no quería que fuera un incompetente.

—Verá, es que... es que nunca he preparado un antídoto para un filtro de amor, señor, y quizá cuando lo tuviera listo mi amigo ya habría hecho algo grave... —Ron me hincaba el codo en las costillas para que entráramos en el despacho.

—No la veo, Harry. ¿La tiene escondida?

—¿Cuándo se preparó esa poción? Lo digo porque, si se conservan mucho tiempo, sus efectos pueden potenciarse—preguntó Slughorn mientras contemplaba a Ron con interés profesional.

—Eso... eso lo explica todo. Hoy... hoy es su cumpleaños, profesor —jadee mientras forcejeaba con Ron, para impedir que le suelte un puñetazo a Slughorn.

—Está bien. Pasen, pasen. Tengo todo lo necesario en mi bolsa. No es un antídoto difícil... —cedió Slughorn. Ron irrumpió en el caldeado y atiborrado despacho de Slughorn, tropezó con un taburete adornado con borlas y recuperó el equilibrio agarrándose de mi cuello. Gruñí molesto y lo sostuve con fuerza.

—Romilda no me ha visto tropezar, ¿verdad? —murmuró ansioso.

—Ella todavía no ha llegado —lo tranquilice, mientras observe cómo Slughorn abría su kit de pociones y añadía unos pellizcos de diversos ingredientes en una botellita de cristal.

—¡Uf, qué suerte! ¿Cómo me ves? —dijo Ron.

—Muy guapo. Bébetelo, es un tónico para los nervios. Te tranquilizará hasta que llegue ella. —dijo Slughorn con naturalidad, y le tendió un vaso de un líquido transparente.

—Excelente —repuso Ron entusiasmado, y se bebió el antídoto de un ruidoso trago.

Lo observamos. Ron nos miró con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, pero ésta se fue desdibujando poco a poco hasta trocarse en una expresión de desconcierto.

—Veo que has vuelto a la normalidad, ¿eh? —sonreí relajado. Slughorn soltó una risita.

—Gracias, profesor.

—De nada, amigo, de nada. Tengo cerveza de mantequilla, vino... Y me queda una botella de un hidromiel criado en barrica de roble. Hum, tenía intención de regalársela a Draco Malfoy, tu esposo, por Navidad... ¡Bueno, no creo que eche de menos una cosa que nunca ha tenido! Bien, ¿la abrimos y celebramos el cumpleaños del señor Weasley? No hay nada como un buen licor para aliviar el dolor que produce un desengaño amoroso... —dijo Slughorn. Ron se dejó caer en un sillón con cara de consternación.

—Lo que necesita ahora, es algo que le levante el ánimo—Se acercó a una mesa llena de bebidas.

—Aquí tienen ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ralph!... —dijo el profesor, y nos entregó a cada uno una copa de hidromiel. Luego alzó la suya y brindó.

—Ron —aclare sintiendo un aroma extraño provenir de la bebida en mis manos. Pero Ron, sin prestar atención al brindis, ya se había llevado la copa a los labios y bebido el hidromiel. Tras un instante, el tiempo que tarda el corazón en dar un latido, comprendí que pasaba algo grave, pero Slughorn no se dio cuenta.

—¡Ron!

Este soltó su copa e hizo ademán de levantarse del sillón, pero se dejó caer de nuevo. Empezó a sacudir con violencia las extremidades y a echar espumarajos por la boca, y los ojos se le salían de las órbitas.

—¡Profesor! ¡Haga algo! —exclame preocupado. Slughorn parecía paralizado por la conmoción. Ron se retorcía y se asfixiaba, y la cara se le estaba poniendo azulada.

—Pero ¿qué...? Pero ¿cómo...? —farfulló Slughorn.

Salte por encima de una mesita, me lance sobre el kit de pociones que el profesor había dejado abierto y empecé a sacar tarros y bolsitas. En la estancia resonaban los espantosos gargarismos que hacía Ron al respirar. Entonces encontré lo que buscaba: la piedra con aspecto de riñón reseco, que Slughorn había cogido en la clase de Pociones.

Me precipite sobre Ron, le separe las mandíbulas y le metí el bezoar en la boca. Mi amigo dio una fuerte sacudida, emitió un jadeo vibrante y de pronto se quedó flácido e inmóvil.

—¿Quién se lo regalo? —cuando recordé que ese hidromiel era para mi esposo.

—Un alumno de tercero de Hufflepuff lo trajo, era de parte de Dumbledore, dijo que me lo daría cuando me escucho comentar que al señor Malfoy le gusta. Se que al ser alumno no debo de regalarle licor, pero no es fuerte y como dije, era un regalo de navidad—estuve a punto de destrozar todo, mi arpía quiere venganza. Respire profundo y aparte la mirada, no quiero que me vea los ojos, si estos cambian de color.

—O sea que, entre una cosa y otra, no ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de Ron, ¿verdad? —dijo Fred.

La enfermería se halla en silencio; habían corrido las cortinas de las ventanas y encendido las lámparas. La cama de Ron es la única ocupada. Hermione y Ginny, están sentadas alrededor de él. La señora Pomfrey no permitió entrar hasta las ocho en punto. Fred y George habían llegado a las ocho y diez. Draco se encuentra entre mis brazos, no lo he soltado desde que lo mire. Nuestros amigos de Slytherin tambien se encuentran aquí, pero ninguno ha hablado.

—No era así como imaginábamos darle nuestro obsequio —dijo George con gesto compungido. Dejó un gran paquete envuelto para regalo en la mesilla de noche de su hermano y se sentó al lado de Ginny.

—Sí, él debía estar consciente —añadió Fred.

—Fuimos a Hogsmeade y lo esperábamos para darle la sorpresa... —continuó George.

Draco me acariciaba continuamente _"¿Qué pasa?"_ me mordí los labios con fuerza, al ver entrar a Dumbledore, ya le expliqué lo sucedido a la profesora McGonagall, pero no he dicho una palabra despues de eso. Y por las miradas que recibo de todos, saben que estoy molesto.

" _Dumbledore fue quien mando el hidromiel, Slughorn iba a regalártela a ti. Ese viejo no le importa, que me enteré que es el responsable. Está jugando con fuego y se quemara_ ". Tembló imperceptiblemente, lo abracé y enterré mi rostro en su cuello.

Aunque no es la situación más idónea, gracias a este incidente Hermione y Ron se reconciliaron, cosa que en verdad agradezco, los necesito unidos. Todos debemos de estar alertas.

Lavender anda quejándose en los pasillos, debido a que siempre que visita a Ron, este se encuentra dormido.

Pasaron varios días, cuando le dieron de alta a Ron, nos reunimos todos en mi habitación. Les conté todo lo que Slughorn me dijo.

—Es obvio que está desesperado, no le importa que pueda acabar en Azkaban, con tal de conseguir su meta—gruño Ron molesto. Un elfo apareció, retorciéndose las manos.

—Amo Harry Potter, el director desea verlo, está en la entrada y dice que lleve su capa—no quiero ver a ese viejo loco, pero temo que haga algo peor si no lo hago.

—Ve, si lo ignoras será peor—me susurro Draco, solo asentí y lo besé.

—Ten cuidado—dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo. Dumbledore me esperaba junto a las puertas de roble de la entrada.

—Me gustaría que te pusieras la capa, por favor. Muy bien. ¿Nos vamos? —dijo Dumbledore, y esperó hasta que lo hiciera.

Dumbledore empezó a bajar los escalones de piedra; su capa de viaje apenas ondulaba porque no sopla ni pizca de brisa. Voy a su lado protegido por la capa invisible, sinceramente no fue lo más inteligente venir con él, despues de atentar dos veces contra mi esposo.

—¿Por qué lo hizo profesor? —pregunte, sin poder olvidarme de los atentados y las personas que sufrieron por su negligencia.

—Solo quería mostrarte lo fácil que pueden lastimar a las personas que amas, debido a que faltaste a nuestros encuentros, no sabes nada de Voldemort, debes de estar preparado. No siempre estaré a tu lado—respondió Dumbledore con despreocupación, la furia recorrió mis venas, al ver lo poco que le importa lo que hizo.

—Además piénsalo de esta forma, te hubiera librado de la influencia a la que te está sometiendo. Antes no hubieras negado ninguna de mis peticiones, pero veo que este método que use fue mucho mejor—Descendimos por el camino a medida que la oscuridad se acrecentaba. Olía a hierba tibia, agua del lago y humo de leña procedente de la cabaña de Hagrid. Como una persona puede hablar tan tranquilamente sobre matar otra, sin importarle el daño que hace.

—Es mi esposo, la persona que escogí—repliqué molesto.

—Eso no importa, ahora vamos aparecernos, el lugar al que iremos no es cerca —desestimo el director. Mi lado arpía está casi en la superficie, agradezco estar bajo la capa, así no puede ver mis ojos, ni las garras que aparecieron. Respire profundo y pensé en Draco, el único motivo por el que estoy aquí, es para evitar otro ataque, ya que da la casualidad que los dos anteriores fueron porque ignore su llamado. Y no quiero saber de un tercero, si esta vez logra llegar a mi dragón, no puedo permitirlo.

Traspasamos las verjas y llegamos al desierto camino de Hogsmeade, que estaba en penumbra. La oscuridad se incrementaba a medida que caminamos y cuando llegamos a la calle principal, ya era de noche. En las ventanas de las casas que había encima de las tiendas titilaban las luces.

—¡Y no vuelvas a entrar! ¡Ah, hola, Albus! Qué tarde vienes... —bramó la señora Rosmerta, que en ese momento echaba de su local a un mago cochambroso.

—Buenas noches, Rosmerta, buenas noches. Discúlpame, pero voy a Cabeza de Puerco... Espero que no te ofendas, pero esta noche prefiero un ambiente más tranquilo—Un minuto más tarde, doblamos la esquina del callejón donde chirriaba el letrero de Cabeza de Puerco, pese a que no soplaba brisa. El pub, a diferencia de Las Tres Escobas, estaba completamente vacío.

—No será necesario que entremos. Mientras nadie nos vea esfumarnos... Coloca una mano sobre mi brazo, Harry. No hace falta que aprietes demasiado, sólo voy a guiarte. Cuando cuente tres: uno, dos, tres... —murmuró Dumbledore mirando alrededor.

Di la vuelta y en el acto tuve la espantosa sensación de que pasaba por un estrecho tubo de goma. No puedo respirar y noto una presión casi insoportable en todo el cuerpo; pero entonces, justo en el momento en que creo que voy a asfixiarse, las tiras invisibles que le oprimían el pecho se soltaron y me halle de pie en medio de un ambiente gélido y oscuro. Respiró a bocanadas un aire frío que olía a salitre.

Oigo el susurro de las olas; una débil y fresca brisa me alborotaba el pelo mientras contemplaba un mar iluminado por la luna y un cielo tachonado de estrellas. Me hallo sobre un alto afloramiento de roca negra y a mis pies el agua se agita y espuma.

Miré hacia atrás y vi un altísimo acantilado, un escarpado precipicio negro y liso de cuya pared parece que, en un pasado remoto, se habían desprendido algunas rocas semejantes a aquélla sobre la que estoy con Dumbledore. Es un paisaje inhóspito y deprimente: no hay ni un árbol ni la menor superficie de hierba o arena entre el mar y la roca.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Dumbledore, como si me pidiera mi opinión sobre si es un buen sitio para hacer una comida campestre. Lo ignore, que tenga que estar con él, no quiere decir que debamos de estar hablando.

Me condujo hasta el mismo borde de la roca, donde una serie de huecos irregulares sirven de punto de apoyo para los pies y permiten llegar hasta un lecho de rocas grandes y erosionadas, parcialmente sumergidas en el agua y más cercanas a la pared del precipicio. Es un descenso peligroso, y Dumbledore, que sólo puede ayudarse con una mano, avanza poco a poco, pues el agua del mar volvía resbaladizas esas rocas más bajas.

— _ **¡**_ _ **Lumos**_ _ **! —**_ exclamó Dumbledore, cuando llegamos a la roca lisa más próxima a la pared del acantilado.

Un millar de motas de luz dorada chispearon sobre la oscura superficie del agua, unos palmos más abajo de donde el director se había agachado; la negra pared de roca que tiene al lado también se iluminó.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo con voz queda al tiempo que levantaba un poco más la varita. Vi una fisura en el acantilado, en cuyo interior se arremolinaba el agua.

—¿Tienes algún inconveniente en mojarte un poco?

—No.

—Entonces quítate la capa invisible. Ahora no la necesitas. Tendremos que darnos un chapuzón—Y dicho eso, Dumbledore, con la agilidad propia de un hombre mucho más joven, saltó de la roca lisa, se zambulló en el mar y empezó a nadar con elegantes brazadas hacia la oscura grieta de la pared de roca sujetando con los dientes la varita encendida. Me quite la capa, la guarde en el bolsillo y lo seguí

El agua esta helada; las empapadas ropas se inflaban y me pesaban. Respirando hondo un aire que me impregnaba la nariz de olor a salitre y algas, emprendí el camino hacia la titilante luz que ya se adentraba en el acantilado.

Seguí nadando detrás de Dumbledore, aunque mis entumecidos dedos rozan la roca áspera y húmeda.

Entonces vi que el profesor salir del agua; el canoso cabello y la oscura túnica le relucían. Cuando llegue a su lado, descubri unos escalones que conducían a una gran cueva. Chorreando agua y sacudido por fuertes temblores, trepe y fue a parar a un frío recinto.

Dumbledore está de pie en medio de la cueva, con la varita en alto; me di la vuelta despacio y examiné las paredes y el techo.

—Sí, es aquí —dijo.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —susurre agotado.

—Hay huellas de magia—no sé si los escalofríos que tengo, se deban al frío o porque percibo los sortilegios. Me quede mirando a Dumbledore, que sigue girando sobre sí mismo, concentrado en cosas.

—Esto sólo es la antecámara, una especie de vestíbulo. Tenemos que llegar al interior... Ahora no se trata de salvar los obstáculos de la naturaleza, sino los dispuestos por lord Voldemort. —comentó el profesor al cabo de unos momentos, no puedo creer que estemos en un escondite de ese maldito solo los dos. Es insensato, incluso para mí.

—Aquí. Tenemos que continuar por aquí. La entrada está camuflada—dijo, no le pregunte cómo lo sabía, aunque es la primera vez que veo a un mago averiguar algo de ese modo, observando y palpando; pero ya he aprendido que muchas veces el humo y las explosiones no son señal de experiencia, sino de ineptitud.

Dumbledore se apartó de la pared y apuntó hacia la roca con la varita. El contorno de un arco se dibujó en la pared; es de un blanco resplandeciente, como si detrás brillara una intensa luz.

—¡Lo ha co... conseguido! —exclame tiritando, pero, antes de acabar de pronunciar estas palabras, el contorno desapareció y la roca volvió a mostrar su superficie normal. Con un movimiento de varita sequé mi ropa, pero que idiota, debí de hacerlo antes.

—¡No es posible! ¡Qué ordinario!

—¿Qué ocurre, profesor?

—Creo que para pasar tendremos que pagar —explicó al tiempo que introducía la mano herida en la túnica y extraía un pequeño cuchillo de plata como los que utilizo para cortar los ingredientes de las pociones.

—¿Pagar? ¿Hay que darle algo a la puerta? —me extrañe, mi cerebro no funciona como debe.

—Sí. Sangre, si no me equivoco.

—¿Sangre? —he leído sobre eso, por lo general, se usa como trampa. Así cuando la persona eche un poco de su sangre, se debilita y queda a merced del enemigo. En otras ocasiones para proteger algo y solo puede abrirse con la sangre del dueño.

—Así es. Es ordinario—repitió con desdén, casi decepcionado, como si Voldemort no hubiera alcanzado la categoría necesaria que Dumbledore esperaba de él.

—La intención, como ya habrás comprendido, es que tu enemigo se debilite antes de entrar. Una vez más, lord Voldemort no entiende que hay cosas mucho más terribles que el dolor físico.

—Ya, pero, aun así, si puede usted evitarlo... —ya he sufrido bastante y prefiero no tener que soportar nuevos tormentos.

—Sin embargo, a veces es inevitable. —Se arremangó la túnica y dejó al descubierto el antebrazo de la mano herida.

El refulgente arco había aparecido de nuevo en la pared, y esta vez no se borró: la roca del interior, salpicada de sangre, se esfumó dejando una abertura que daba paso a una oscuridad total.

—Creo que entraré primero —dijo Dumbledore, y traspaso el arco, lo seguí encendiendo rápidamente mi varita.

Ante nosotros surgió un panorama sobrecogedor: nos hallábamos al borde de un gran lago negro, tan vasto que no alcance a divisar las orillas opuestas, y situado dentro de una cueva tan alta, que el techo tampoco llegaba a verse. Una luz verdosa y difusa brillaba a lo lejos, en lo que debía de ser el centro del lago, y se reflejaba en sus aguas, completamente quietas. Aquel resplandor verdoso y la luz de las dos varitas eran lo único que rompía la aterciopelada negrura, aunque no iluminaban tanto como hubiera deseado. Por decirlo de alguna forma, se trata de una oscuridad más densa que la habitual.

—En marcha. Ten mucho cuidado y procura no tocar el agua. No te separes de mí —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja.

Avanzamos por la orilla del lago. Ambos chapoteamos por el estrecho borde de roca que cercaba la extensión de agua. Seguimos caminando, pero el paisaje no cambiaba: a uno de los lados tenemos la áspera pared de la cueva; al otro, una negrura infinita, lisa y vítrea, en medio de la cual brillaba aquel misterioso resplandor verdoso. El lugar y el silencio son opresivos e inquietantes.

—Profesor ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunte nervioso.

—Hay cosas que son necesaria para conseguir la paz y esta es una de ellas, es por el bien mayor—apenas acabo de hablar, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, recordé lo que Ron y Hermione dijeron, que el maldito viejo está planeando mi muerte.

—Lo que sea que quiere ¿Esta en el centro? —pregunte nervioso.

—Supongo—Dumbledore señaló hacia la luz verdosa y difusa que brillaba en medio del lago.

—¿Y tendremos que cruzar el lago para cogerlo?

—Me figuro que sí—para luego exclamar feliz, al parecer encontró algo.

Una gruesa cadena verde metálico apareció como por ensalmo; salió de las profundidades del lago y llegó hasta el puño de Dumbledore. Este la tocó con la varita y la cadena empezó a resbalar por su puño como una serpiente y se enroscó en el suelo con un tintineo que reverberó en las paredes de roca, al mismo tiempo que tiraba de algo que iba emergiendo del agua. Una pequeña barca emergía a la superficie; es del mismo color que la cadena y tiene un extraño resplandor. La embarcación se deslizó alterando apenas el agua y se dirigió hacía el tramo de orilla donde estamos nosotros.

—¿Cómo sabía que había una barca en el fondo del lago? —pregunte estupefacto.

—La magia siempre deja rastros, a veces muy evidentes. Yo fui maestro de Tom Riddle. Conozco su estilo—respondió Dumbledore, mientras la barca llegaba a la orilla y la golpeaba suavemente. Primero lo miré confundido, hasta que recordé que me comento que el verdadero nombre de Voldemort es Tom Riddle.

—¿Es segura esta barca?

—Sí, creo que sí. Voldemort necesitaba disponer de un modo de cruzar el lago sin despertar la cólera de esas criaturas que él mismo puso dentro, por si alguna vez decidía ir a ver o recuperar lo que dejo aquí.

—Entonces, ¿esas cosas que hay en el agua no nos harán nada si cruzamos el lago en la barca de Voldemort?

—Creo que en algún momento se darán cuenta de que no somos Voldemort. Sin embargo, hasta ahora nos ha ido todo muy bien. Nos han dejado sacar la barca.

—Pero ¿por qué nos lo han permitido? —pregunte imaginándome unos tentáculos que surgirían de las oscuras aguas en cuanto ellos nos alejáramos de la orilla.

—Voldemort debía de estar convencido de que sólo un gran mago sería capaz de encontrar la barca. Como para él era una posibilidad muy remota, creo que decidió correr el riesgo a sabiendas de que más adelante había puesto otros obstáculos que sólo él podría superar. Ya veremos si tiene razón—le eche un vistazo a la barca, es muy pequeña.

—No parece hecha para dar cabida a dos personas. ¿Nos aguantará? ¿No pesaremos demasiado? —Dumbledore se rió con ganas. Lo mire molesto, porque no me parece gracioso.

—A Voldemort no debía de importarle el peso del intruso que cruzara el lago, sino su grado de poder mágico. No me extrañaría que esta barca tuviese un sortilegio para impedir que naveguen en ella dos magos a la vez.

—¿Y entonces...?

—No creo que tú cuentes, Harry: eres menor de edad y todavía no has terminado tus estudios. Voldemort jamás imaginaría que un muchacho de dieciséis años pudiera llegar hasta aquí. Además, supongo que tus poderes no se detectarán, comparados con los míos—claro, pero lo que el viejo no sabe, es que recibí mi herencia mágica, solo espero que mi lado arpía no sea detectado.

—Un grave error por parte de Voldemort, Harry, un grave error... Los adultos somos insensatos y descuidados cuando subestimamos a los jóvenes. Bien, esta vez pasa tú delante y procura no tocar el agua—Dumbledore se apartó y subí con cuidado a la barca.

En ese momento la luz de la varita mostró el cadáver de un hombre flotando boca arriba, a unos centímetros de la superficie: tiene los ojos abiertos pero vidriosos, y el cabello y la túnica le ondeaban alrededor como humo.

—¡Son cadáveres! —exclame con una voz tan estridente que no parecía la mia.

—Sí, pero de momento no tenemos que preocuparnos por ellos—confirmó Dumbledore, imperturbable.

—¿De momento? —aparte la vista del agua para mirar al director.

—Sí, mientras floten a la deriva por debajo de la superficie. No hay nada que temer de un cadáver, Harry, como tampoco hay que tener miedo de la oscuridad. Aunque no lo confiese, lord Voldemort teme esas dos realidades y, como es lógico, no opina igual que yo. Pero, una vez más, con esa actitud revela su ignorancia. Lo único que nos da miedo cuando nos asomamos a la muerte ya la oscuridad es lo desconocido—no dije nada, porque no quiero discutir, pero la idea de que hubiera cadáveres flotando alrededor y por debajo de nosotros me produce pavor, y además no estoy de acuerdo en que no son peligrosos.

—Pero... saltan —insistí procurando conservar un tono tan bajo y pausado como el de Dumbledore.

—Estamos llegando —anunció Dumbledore con júbilo.

La luz verdosa parecía estar aumentando por fin de tamaño, y pasados unos minutos la barca se detuvo golpeando suavemente algo que al principio no pude ver, pero cuando levanté mi iluminada varita comprobe que llegamos a una pequeña isla de roca lisa, en el centro del lago.

—Ten mucho cuidado de no tocar el agua —insistió Dumbledore, mientras bajaba de la barca.

La isla no es más grande que el despacho de Dumbledore: se trata de una extensión de piedra lisa y oscura sobre la que no había otra cosa que el origen de aquella luz verdosa, que de cerca brillaba mucho más. Entorné los ojos y la examinó: creí que era una especie de lámpara, pero luego vi que la luz procedía de una vasija de piedra, parecida al pensadero, colocada encima de un pedestal. Dumbledore se acercó a la vasija y lo seguí.

—¿Qué es? —pregunte con un hilo de voz.

—No estoy seguro. Pero sin duda es algo más preocupante que la sangre y los cadáveres. Dumbledore se subió una manga de la túnica y acercó los chamuscados dedos a la superficie de la poción.

—¡No lo toque, señor!

—No puedo tocarlo ¿Lo ves? —dijo Dumbledore esbozando una sonrisa. Es cierto que quiero que pague por lo que le hizo a Draco, pero no de esta forma. A veces el peor castigo es que todos se enteren quien es, quitarle su máscara de abuelo bueno y amable, que solo se preocupa por los demás. No lo hizo por el señor Weasley, ni tampoco le importo poner en peligro a sus alumnos, con tal de cumplir sus metas, en definitiva, no debe de morir como un mártir.

Dumbledore alzó la varita e hizo unos complicados movimientos sobre la poción, al tiempo que murmuraba palabras ininteligibles. No pasó nada, salvo quizá que el brillo del líquido se intensificó.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que haya que bebérsela.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —dije viéndolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco, si es que no lo está ya.

—Sí, sí. Sólo bebiéndomela podré vaciar la vasija y ver qué se esconde en su interior.

—Pero ¿y si... y si lo mata?

—No; dudo que funcione de ese modo. Lord Voldemort no querría matar a la persona que consiga llegar a esta isla. —respondió Dumbledore con tranquilidad. Porque siento que toda esta estúpida guerra es un juego para esos dos, para ver quién es más fuerte e inteligente. Usando a las personas como piezas de ajedrez.

—Pero, señor, todo esto es obra de Voldemort... —dije, procurando controlar mi voz y no gritar.

—Discúlpame, Harry; debí decir que él no querría matar «tan deprisa» a la persona que consiga llegar hasta aquí, sino que la mantendría con vida hasta averiguar cómo ha conseguido burlar sus defensas y, más importante aún, por qué le interesa tanto vaciar la vasija—iba a hablar otra vez, pero Dumbledore levantó la mano pidiendo silencio y examinó el líquido verde esmeralda con la frente ligeramente fruncida, muy concentrado.

—No me cabe duda de que esta poción causa un efecto que impide coger lo que hay dentro. Podría paralizarme, hacerme olvidar para qué he venido aquí, producirme tanto dolor que no pueda continuar o incapacitarme de algún modo. En ese caso, Harry, tú te encargarás de que yo siga bebiendo, aunque tengas que hacérmela tragar por la fuerza. ¿Entendido? —dijo pasados unos momentos.

Nos miramos a los ojos; ambos teníamos el rostro iluminado por aquella extraña luz verdosa. No dijo nada. ¿Es por eso por lo que Dumbledore me había invitado a acompañarlo, para que lo obligase a beber una poción que quizá le causara un dolor insoportable?

—Recuerda la condición que te impuse, para venir conmigo—dijo el profesor. Mis ojos se llenaron de ira, cuando me recordó la forma en que me obligo a venir, tratando de matar a mi esposo, no una sino dos veces.

—Dame un juramento magico, me darás de beber toda la poción, sin importar lo que te diga, no pararas. Hazlo o tu esposo pagara las consecuencias—palidecí y lo mire sin dar crédito a lo que dijo.

—Lo juro—murmure resentido.

—Muy bien, pues ya te he dado mi orden. —dijo Dumbledore arremangándose de nuevo la túnica y alzando la copa vacía.

—A tu salud, Harry.

Y la vació. Lo observe estremecido, aferrando el borde de la vasija con tanta fuerza que se me entumecieron los nudillos.

—¿Profesor? ¿Cómo se encuentra? —dije cuando Dumbledore bajó la copa, ya vacía.

El director de Hogwarts negó con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados y me pregunte si sentiría dolor. Sin abrir los ojos, volvió a sumergir la copa, la llenó de nuevo y bebió por segunda vez.

En silencio, bebió tres veces. Cuando iba por la cuarta copa, se tambaleó y cayó sobre la vasija. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.

—¿Profesor Dumbledore? ¿Me oye? —llame con voz tensa.

No contestó. Le temblaban los párpados, como si estuviera profundamente dormido en medio de una pesadilla. Aflojó la mano que sujetaba la copa y la poción amenazó con derramarse. Logre sujetarla a tiempo y enderezarla.

—¿Me oye, profesor? —repetí en voz alta. Dumbledore jadeó y luego habló con una voz que no reconocí, porque nunca lo había visto tan asustado.

—No quiero... no me obligues... No me gusta... Quiero dejarlo... —miré el pálido rostro que tan bien conocía, observó la nariz torcida y las gafas de media luna, y no supe qué hacer.

—No.… no puede dejarlo, profesor. Tiene que seguir bebiendo, ¿se acuerda? Me dijo que tenía que seguir bebiendo. Tome... — Odiándome por lo que hago, le acerque la copa a la boca y la incline, y Dumbledore se bebió lo que quedaba de poción.

—No... No quiero... no quiero... Déjame marchar... —gimió de nuevo mientras, volvía a llenar la copa.

—No pasa nada, profesor. No se preocupe, estoy aquí... —dije procurando controlar el temblor de mis manos.

—Haz que se detenga, haz que se detenga —murmuró Dumbledore.

—Sí, sí... Tome, esto lo detendrá — y vertí la poción en la boca abierta de Dumbledore. El anciano gritó y su voz resonó en la enorme cueva por encima de las negras y muertas aguas.

—No, no, no... No puedo... no puedo, no me obligues, no quiero...

—¡Tranquilo, profesor, no pasa nada! —me temblaban tanto las manos que apenas pudo llenar la copa por sexta vez; la vasija estaba ya mediada.

—No le ocurre nada, está a salvo, esto no es real, le juro que no es real. Beba esto, beba esto... —Y, obediente, Dumbledore bebió, como si lo que le estaba ofreciendo fuera un antídoto; pero, al acabar, cayó de rodillas, sacudido por fuertes temblores.

—Todo es culpa mía, todo es culpa mía. Haz que se detenga, por favor... Ya sé que me equivoqué, pero, por favor, haz que se detenga y nunca más volveré a... —sollozó el anciano, por desgracia el juramento está presionándome, si me detengo, perderé mi magia y como protegeré a mi familia de Voldemort.

—Esto lo detendrá, profesor —dije con voz quebrada mientras vaciaba la séptima copa en la boca de Dumbledore. Maldito viejo, porque me hizo esto.

El director empezó a encogerse de miedo como si lo rodearan invisibles torturadores; agitó una mano y casi derramó el contenido de la copa que había vuelto a llenar con manos temblorosas.

—No les hagas daño, no les hagas daño, por favor, por favor, es culpa mía, castígame a mí... —gimió de nuevo, por merlín que esto termine.

—Tome, beba esto, beba esto, se pondrá bien —insistí desesperado, y una vez más Dumbledore me obedeció: abrió la boca, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

Entonces cayó hacia delante, volvió a gritar y golpeó el suelo con ambos puños, mientras llenaba una novena copa.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, no... Eso no, eso no, haré lo que me pidas...

—Beba, profesor, beba... — Dumbledore bebió como un niño muerto de sed, pero cuando termino, volvió a gritar como si le ardieran las entrañas.

—Basta, te lo suplico, basta... — llene la copa por décima vez y note que el cristal rozaba el fondo de la vasija.

—Ya casi estamos, profesor, beba esto, beba... — Sujete a Dumbledore por los hombros y se tragó la poción; me puse en pie y volví a llenar la copa mientras el director lanzaba gritos desgarradores.

—¡Quiero morirme! ¡Quiero morirme! ¡Haz que se detenga, haz que se detenga, quiero morirme!

—Beba esto, profesor, beba esto... — Dumbledore bebió.

—¡Mátame!

—¡Esto... esto lo matará! Beba esto... ¡y todo habrá terminado! —dije entrecortadamente.

Dumbledore dio un trago, se bebió hasta la última gota y entonces, con un fuerte y vibrante alarido, cayó tendido boca abajo.

—Agua —pidió Dumbledore con voz ronca.

—Agua, sí... —repetí jadeando. Me puse de pie y agarre la copa, ni siquiera me fije en lo que hay dentro de la vasija.

— _ **¡**_ _ **Aguamenti**_ _ **! —**_ grite golpeando la copa con la varita. La copa se llenó de agua fresca y cristalina; me arrodille al lado de Dumbledore, le eche la cabeza atrás y acerque la copa a los labios, pero estaba vacía. Soltó un gemido y empezó a jadear.

—Pero si yo... Espere... _**¡**_ _ **Aguamenti**_ _ **! ¡**_ _ **Aguamenti**_ _ **! ¡**_ _ **Aguamenti**_ _ **! ¡**_ _ **Aguamenti**_ _ **!**_ —repetí apuntando a la copa con la varita. Una vez más se llenó de agua, pero cuando se la acerque a los labios a Dumbledore se desvaneció de nuevo.

La copa se llenó y se vació otra vez. La respiración de Dumbledore es cada vez más débil. Presa del pánico, intente pensar y comprendi instintivamente que la única forma de conseguir agua era...

Me precipite al borde de la roca, hundí la copa en el lago y saque llena hasta el borde de un agua helada.

—¡Tenga, señor! —grite abalanzándome, derrame el agua, pero no por torpeza, sino porque la sensación de frío que note en el brazo libre, no es producto del contacto con la fría agua: una blanca y húmeda mano me había agarrado por la muñeca, y la criatura a la que pertenecía tiraba hacia el otro lado de la roca.

La superficie del lago ya no estaba lisa como un espejo, sino revuelta, y allá donde miraba veo cabezas y manos blancas que emergen del agua: eran hombres, mujeres y niños con los ojos hundidos y ciegos que avanzaban hacia la isla de roca, un ejército de cadáveres que se alzaba de la negrura de las aguas...

— _ **¡Incendio!**_ _ **—**_ Este me soltó, cayó hacia atrás y me salpicó todo. Muchos inferi están trepando a la isla: se sujetan a la resbaladiza roca con sus huesudas manos, me miran con ojos inexpresivos y velados, arrastraban sus empapados harapos mientras una maléfica sonrisa se les dibujaba en las cadavéricas caras.

— _ **¡Flagrate!**_ **—** chillé otra vez; seis o siete inferí se quemaron, pero hay muchos más que se dirigen donde me encuentro.

Pero entonces el fuego surgió en la oscuridad: un anillo de llamas rojas y doradas rodeó la isla y provocó que los inferí oscilaran y perdieran el equilibro.

Dumbledore está de nuevo en pie, más pálido que los inferí que nos rodeaban, pero también más alto que todos ellos. El fuego se le reflejaba en los ojos; sostenía la varita en alto como si fuese una antorcha, y de la punta emanaban las llamas que habían formado el inmenso lazo que los rodeaba con su calor. Los inferí, cegados, tropezaban unos con otros mientras intentaban escapar del fuego que los acorralaba...

Dumbledore recogió lo que había en el fondo de la vasija y se lo guardó en la túnica. Hizo señas para que me acercara a su lado. Subimos a la barca, íbamos en silencio, estoy furioso e impactado.

En cuanto la embarcación tocó la orilla, salte a tierra y ayude a Dumbledore. Tras bajarnos, éste bajó la varita y el anillo de fuego desapareció, pero los inferí no volvieron a surgir del agua. La pequeña barca se hundió en el lago y la cadena, tintineando, también volvió a deslizarse hacia el fondo. Dumbledore soltó un profundo suspiro y se apoyó contra la pared de la cueva.

—Me siento débil... —dijo.

—Ahora no hable. Conserve sus energías, señor... Pronto saldremos de aquí... —le aconseje, resentido y asustado, por la dificultad que Dumbledore tiene para hablar y al ver cómo arrastra los pies

—El arco se habrá sellado otra vez... Necesitaremos el cuchillo...

—No hace falta, me he cortado con la roca. Dígame dónde... —dije serio.

—Aquí... —roce la piedra con el brazo rasguñado y el arco, tras recibir su tributo de sangre, se abrió al instante. Cruzamos la cueva exterior y ayude a Dumbledore a meterse en el agua que llenaba la grieta del acantilado.

—Todo saldrá bien, señor. Ya casi hemos llegado... Puedo hacer que nos desaparezcamos los dos... No se preocupe... —repetí una y otra vez, más preocupado por el silencio del director que por la debilidad de su voz.

—No estoy preocupado, Harry. Estoy contigo—repuso el anciano con tono más firme, pese a que el agua esta helada. Me concentre para poder aparecerme en Hogsmeade, no tengo licencia, debido a que no soy mayor de edad, hasta dentro de unos meses.

Al abrir los ojos, me di cuenta que estamos en la calle principal, suspiré aliviado al encontrarme en un entorno familiar.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —pregunte al verlo tan pálido y débil.

—He tenido momentos mejores. Esa poción... no era ningún tónico reconstituyente... —contestó Dumbledore con voz frágil, aunque le temblaron las comisuras de la boca, como si quisiera sonreír, suspire hastiado, desde que empezamos este viaje suicida, no me ha dicho nada. Se que es algo relacionado con Voldemort, pero no tengo cabeza para pensar, estoy cansado y enojado, mis emociones nublan mi juicio. Mire horrorizado como el viejo se desplomaba.

—Señor... No pasa nada, señor, se pondrá bien, no se preocupe. —Desesperado, miré alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero no vi a nadie.

—Tenemos que volver al colegio, señor. Madame Pomfrey...

—No. Necesito... al profesor Snape... Pero no creo... que pueda caminar mucho... —balbuceó Dumbledore.

—Está bien. Mire, señor, voy a llamar a alguna casa y buscaré un sitio donde pueda quedarse. Luego iré corriendo al castillo y traeré a Madame...

—Severus. Necesito ver a Severus... —dijo Dumbledore con claridad.

—Muy bien, pues a Snape. Pero tendré que dejarlo aquí un momento para... —en ese instante escuche pasos precipitados, alguien los había visto y acudía en su ayuda. Era Madame Rosmerta, que corre hacia nosotros por la oscura calle, luciendo sus elegantes zapatillas de tacón y una bata de seda con dragones bordados.

—¡Los he visto aparecer cuando corría las cortinas de mi dormitorio! Madre mía, madre mía, no sabía qué... Pero ¿qué le pasa a Albus? — Se detuvo resoplando y miró boquiabierta a Dumbledore, que yacía en el suelo.

—Está herido. Madame Rosmerta, ¿puede acogerlo en Las Tres Escobas mientras voy al colegio a buscar ayuda? —explique serio.

—¡No puedes ir solo! ¿No te das cuenta? ¿No has visto...?

—Si me ayuda a levantarlo, creo que podremos llevarlo hasta allí... —dije sin prestarle atención.

—La... la Marca Tenebrosa—continuo como si no me hubiera escuchado. La bruja señaló el cielo en dirección a Hogwarts. El terror me inundó al oír esas palabras. Me di la vuelta y miré. Me puse nervioso, la marca solo es invocada cuando alguien muere.

—¡Usted sabia! —le espete furioso a Dumbledore, quien me miro con astucia, a pesar de su debilidad.

—Severus me comento que uno de los chicos de su casa. Terence Higgs, es un mortifago con la misión de meter al resto al castillo. Sabía que sería hoy, por lo que tenía que encontrar la forma de sacarte. Con lo influenciado que estas por el chico Malfoy, sabía que no vendrías por las buenas, por eso, recurrí a esos métodos—jadeo cansado y empezó a toser, Madame Rosmerta lo miro, como si no lo conociera.

—Quédese con él, si me topo con el profesor Snape, se lo mando. Pero primero debo de buscar a mi esposo y tambien llame al ministerio—ella asintió comprensiva. Corrí hasta llegar a una esquina, donde no me encuentro a la vista. Me concentre y saque mis alas, estas se extendieron y desplegaron con facilidad. He estado practicando, volé hasta llegar a la torre del reloj. Corrí hasta las escaleras de caracol y bajé lo más rápido posible, mis alas están ocultas de nuevo.

Salte los diez últimos peldaños de la escalera de caracol y me detuvo en seco, varita en ristre. El oscuro pasillo está invadido por una nube de polvo, pues se había derrumbado una parte del techo. Vi que hay varias personas peleando. Miré a Draco batiéndose a duelo con tres magos a la vez, corrí hacia él, pero alguien se abalanzo sobre mí.

Es Greyback, el hombre lobo. Se me echó encima, antes de que pudiera levantar la varita, y caí hacia atrás sintiendo el mugriento y apelmazado pelo de Greyback en la cara, el hedor a sangre y sudor impregnándome la nariz y la boca, y aquel ávido y cálido aliento en el cuello...

Remus me hablo de este maldito, como le encanta morder niños, no puedo creer que este aquí.

— _ **¡**_ _ **Petrificus totalus**_ _ **! —**_ Greyback se desplomó sobre mí, con un esfuerzo enorme, lo aparte y lo tiró al suelo, al tiempo que un rayo de luz verde salía disparado en mí direccion; me agaché para esquivarlo y me zambullí en la pelea.

—¿De dónde sales, Harry? —gritó Draco.

Pero no tuve tiempo de contestarle. Me agache y empeze a correr esquivando un estallido que explotó por encima de mi cabeza y esparció fragmentos de pared por todas partes. Justo cuando coloque mis manos sobre Draco, quien se pegó a mi pecho una vez venció a los mortifagos que lo atacaban, respire con tranquilidad.

—¡Toma ésa! —gritó la profesora McGonagall. Mire de reojo, como la mortifaga Alecto, corría por el pasillo cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, seguida de su hermano.

Busque con la vista a Snape, para poder mandárselo a Dumbledore, pero no lo veo por ningún lado. El caos está disminuyendo poco a poco. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, solo espero que Madame Rosmerta haya podido conseguir ayuda, estoy furioso con él, todo lo que me hizo hacer, por el bien mayor, estuve a punto de perder a Draco, otra vez.

—Harry, Harry—voltee al escuchar los gritos, son los chicos que están sucios y pálidos, pero no veo una herida de gravedad.

—Que bueno que estas bien, pensamos que te habían secuestrado—jadeo cansada Pansy.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto confundido.

—Snape mato a Dumbledore y como tú estabas con él, pensamos que te pudieron haber secuestrado—los mire confundido, eso no puede ser posible.

—Lo vi morir, al estar pendiente del futuro de Dumbledore, no advertí este ataque, lo único que la visión me mostraba es como caía de la torre. Nunca supe si alguien lo empujaba o como ocurría. Eso me puso los nervios de punta, ya que no sabíamos nada de ti—lo abrace con fuerza, tenso, aunque Snape lo haya matado, tambien tuve culpa, ya que me obligo a darle esa poción, que lo dejo tan débil.

Fuimos donde se encuentra su cuerpo. Dumbledore tiene los ojos cerrados, y por la curiosa posición en que le han quedado los brazos y las piernas parece que está dormido. Alargue un brazo, le enderece las gafas de media luna sobre la torcida nariz y le limpie con la manga de mi propia túnica un hilo de sangre que se le escapaba por la boca. Entonces contemple aquel anciano, que lo único que hizo fue manipularme y atentar contra la persona que amo.

Oí los murmullos a mis espaldas y al cabo de un rato, me di cuenta de que estoy arrodillado encima de algo duro y mire. El guardapelo, una sonrisa amarga apareció en mi rostro, por esto se sacrificó, nunca me dijo nada, solo por estar casado con el _enemigo_. Si lo hubiera hecho, sabría que solo queda un horrocrux, murió como un mártir.

En su interior, sólo hay un trozo de pergamino, doblado y fuertemente apretado, en el sitio donde tenía que haber un retrato. Automáticamente, sin reflexionar en lo que estaba haciendo, saqué el trozo de pergamino, lo desplegó y, a la luz de las muchas varitas que se habían encendido detrás de mí, lo leí.

 _Para el Señor Tenebroso._

 _Ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que leáis esto,_

 _pero quiero que sepáis que fui yo quien_

 _descubrió vuestro secreto._

 _He robado el Horrocrux auténtico_

 _y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda._

 _Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de que,_

 _cuando encontréis la horma de vuestro zapato,_

 _volveréis a ser mortal._

 _R.A.B._

Lo guarde, porque sé que es algo que Sirius estimara, la última hazaña de su hermano.

Acompañe a los chicos a la enfermería, gracias a Merlín, ninguno de nuestros amigos sufrió ningún altercado, los niños estaban a salvo en la sala común de sus casas, por lo que los únicos heridos fueron alumnos mayores.

En ese momento, un mago de cutis cetrino y flequillo corto y negro que acababa de llegar a su lienzo, hasta entonces vacío, habló desde lo alto de la pared con voz aguda:

—Minerva, el ministro llegará dentro de unos segundos, acaba de desaparecerse del ministerio.

—Gracias, Everard. Quiero hablar con ustedes del futuro de Hogwarts antes de que él llegue aquí —respondió McGonagall y se volvió con rapidez hacia los profesores.

—Personalmente, no estoy segura de que el colegio deba abrir sus puertas el curso próximo. La muerte del director a manos de uno de nuestros colegas es una deshonra para Hogwarts. Es algo horroroso—continuo seria.

—Yo estoy convencida de que Dumbledore habría deseado que el colegio siguiera abierto. Creo que mientras un solo alumno quiera venir, Hogwarts debe permanecer disponible para él. —opinó la profesora Sprout.

—Pero ¿tendremos algún alumno después de lo ocurrido? Los padres preferirán que sus hijos se queden en casa, y no me extraña. En mi opinión, no creo que corramos más peligro en Hogwarts que en cualquier otro sitio, pero es lógico que las madres no piensen lo mismo, y, como es natural, querrán que las familias se mantengan unidas —dijo Slughorn mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo de seda.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Pero, de cualquier modo, no es cierto que Dumbledore nunca concibiera una situación por la que Hogwarts tuviera que cerrar, pues se lo planteó cuando volvió a abrirse la Cámara de los Secretos. Y, a mi entender, su asesinato es más inquietante que la posibilidad de que el monstruo de Slytherin viviera escondido en las entrañas del castillo—concedió la profesora McGonagall.

—Hay que consultar a los miembros del consejo escolar. Debemos seguir el procedimiento establecido. No hay que tomar decisiones precipitadas —apuntó el profesor Flitwick con su aguda vocecilla; tenía un gran cardenal en la frente, pero por lo demás parecía haber salido ileso de su desmayo en el despacho de Snape.

—Tú todavía no has dicho nada, Hagrid ¿Qué opinas? ¿Debería continuar Hogwarts abierto? —dijo McGonagall. Hagrid ha estado llorando en silencio y tapándose la cara con su gran pañuelo de lunares, alzó sus enrojecidos e hinchados ojos.

—No lo sé, profesora... Eso tienen que decidirlo usted y los jefes de las casas...

—El profesor Dumbledore siempre tuvo en cuenta tus opiniones, y yo también —le recordó ella con amabilidad.

—Bueno, yo me quedo aquí. Este es mi hogar, vivo aquí desde que tenía trece años. Y si hay niños que quieren que les enseñe, lo haré. Pero... no sé... Hogwarts sin Dumbledore... —aseguró Hagrid mientras unas gruesas lágrimas volvían a resbalarle hacia la enmarañada barba. Tragó saliva y volvió a ocultarse detrás de su pañuelo.

Me mordí el labio, sin opinar nada, esto es por lo que no quería que muriera, todos lo ven como un heroe, alguien que solo ayudo y soluciono problemas. Pero nadie se pregunta que métodos uso y quienes sufrieron por sus decisiones. Es un tirano, no un heroe.

—Muy bien, entonces coincido con Filius en que lo más adecuado es consultar al consejo escolar, que será quien tome la decisión final—concluyó la profesora McGonagall mirando por la ventana para ver si llegaba el ministro.

—Y respecto a cómo enviar a los alumnos a sus casas... hay razones para hacerlo cuanto antes. Podríamos hacer venir el expreso de Hogwarts mañana mismo si fuera necesario...

—¿Y el funeral de Dumbledore? —preguntó Tonks. Quien llego en medio de la batalla, con varios Aurores.

—Pues... Me consta que su deseo era reposar aquí, en Hogwarts... —titubeó McGonagall, y añadió con voz levemente temblorosa.

—Entonces así se hará, ¿no? —saltó Hagrid.

—Si el ministerio lo considera apropiado. A ningún otro director ni directora lo han... —repuso ella.

—Ningún otro director ni directora hizo tanto por este colegio como él —gruñó Hagrid. Supongo que, al ayudar a muchos, sin importar como, es lo que les importa.

—Dumbledore debería descansar en Hogwarts —afirmó el profesor Flitwick.

—Sin duda alguna —coincidió la profesora Sprout.

—Bien dicho ¡Muy bien dicho, sí, señor! Nuestros estudiantes deberían rendirle homenaje, es lo que corresponde. Podemos organizar el traslado a sus casas después de la ceremonia. —dijo el profesor Flitwick con voz chillona.

—Apoyo la propuesta —bramó la profesora Sprout.

—Supongo que... sí... —dudó Slughorn con voz nerviosa, mientras Hagrid soltaba un estrangulado sollozo de asentimiento.

—Ya viene. El ministro... Y, por lo que parece, trae una delegación... —dijo de pronto la profesora McGonagall, que observaba los jardines.

—¿Puedo marcharme? —pregunte serio, tomando la mano de Draco, ninguno de nosotros opino. Conocemos al verdadero Dumbledore, pero sería estúpido tratar de manchar su reputación, odio esto, no es la forma en que hubiera querido que todo acabara. Nunca le perdonare lo que me hizo.

—Claro, pueden retirarse—dijo desconcertada, lo único bueno y a pesar de que sea cruel pensarlo. Es que una de las personas que atentaba contra la vida de Draco a muerto, solo debo de matar a Voldemort y viviré feliz con mi familia.

* * *

Bueno chicas y chicos, espero le haya gustado. Como pueden ver este final fue levemente parecido al libro, al menos en lo de la muerte de Dumbledore, lo que sigue sera completamente diferente, ya que Harry no buscara los horrocrux.

Por cierto arregle, el capítulo anterior, sobre el quidditch.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	21. Chapter 21 Libres

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 ** _Parsel -"Hola"_**

 ** _Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus_**

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

 **Otro idioma "Hola"**

 **Recuerdos, visiones** ** _[Hola]_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21 Libres**

 **Pov Harry**

Se suspendieron las clases y se aplazaron los exámenes. En los dos días siguientes, algunos padres se llevaron a sus hijos de Hogwarts; las gemelas Patil se marcharon la mañana después de la muerte de Dumbledore, antes del desayuno, y a Zacharias Smith fue a recogerlo su altanero padre. Seamus Finnigan, en cambio, se negó rotundamente a acompañar a su madre a casa; discutieron a gritos en el vestíbulo, y al final ella permitió que su hijo se quedara hasta después del funeral. Seamus nos contó que a su madre le había costado mucho encontrar una cama libre en Hogsmeade, porque no cesaban de llegar al pueblo magos y brujas que querían presentarle sus últimos respetos a Dumbledore.

Estuvimos platicando y aunque me de rabia como se comportó conmigo, al parecer Dumbledore ayudo a muchas personas, aunque estas no sepan los métodos que utilizo o si otras tuvieron que sufrir para que ellos estuvieran bien.

Puede verse cruel, pero todos están más tranquilos, aunque por mi parte, he estado teniendo pesadillas con lo que ocurrió en la cueva, se lo conté a Draco y se puso a maldecir a Dumbledore, por agobiarme de esa forma.

Al comienzo pensé que su muerte, era una treta del viejo, porque eso ocurrió solo momentos después de que llegue a Hogwarts y se supone que lo deje débil con Rosmerta, ella vino a verme, dijo que Dumbledore se fue segundos despues, tomo dos de sus escobas y trato de alcanzarme, al parecer voló a la torre, lo que quiere decir que el viejo vio mis alas. Con todo el alboroto, no me percate si algún mortifago subió cuando baje, mi objetivo era llegar a Draco.

Además, Madame Pomfrey, informo que Dumbledore tenía una maldición y una poción que daño sus órganos internos, eso lo debilito mucho y aunque no hubiera caído de la torre, estaba condenado, la maldición en su mano estaba muy avanzada y solo le quedaban días. La profesora McGonagall me lo conto, preguntándome donde fue que salí con Dumbledore. Se lo conté, ella se horrorizo y dijo que Dumbledore fue inconsciente, pero seguro lo hizo por una buena razón. Me abstuve de decir que ninguna razón es buena para poner en peligro a un estudiante, pero como empezó a llorar, solo la consolé.

El viejo se sacrificó por el bien mayor, como tanto le gusta recalcar. Llegar a tales extremos y sin consultar o pedir ayuda a alguien, su mayor error fue que creyó siempre tener la razón y que el fin justifica los medios.

Los estudiantes más jóvenes se emocionaron mucho, cuando vieron por primera vez un carruaje azul pálido, del tamaño de una casa y tirado por una docena de enormes caballos alados de crin y cola blancas, que llegó volando a última hora de la tarde, el día antes del funeral y aterrizó en el borde del Bosque Prohibido. Desde una ventana, vi a una gigantesca y atractiva mujer de pelo negro y piel aceitunada que bajaba los escalones del carruaje y se lanzaba a los brazos del sollozante Hagrid.

Entretanto, iban acomodando en el castillo a una delegación de funcionarios del ministerio, entre ellos el ministro de Magia en persona. Evite con diligencia cualquier contacto con ellos, aunque estoy seguro de que, tarde o temprano, volverán a pedirme que relate la última excursión de Dumbledore.

Nos hemos mantenido todos juntos, atraemos mucho la atención, ya que a pesar de que somos amigos desde hace meses, es la primera vez que nos ven a todos juntos. En todo este tiempo, Draco ha estado en mis brazos, para molestia de muchos magos y brujas, que se creen con el derecho de opinar sobre mi vida privada.

Le enseñe a Draco el guardapelo falso y la nota de Regulus, aun no le hemos contado a nuestros amigos sobre los horrocrux y no creemos que sea el lugar ni el momento, con tantos magos alrededor y que pueden escuchar todo lo que digamos.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano para preparar el equipaje, puesto que el expreso de Hogwarts partiría una hora después del funeral. En el Gran Comedor, se respira una atmósfera de profunda melancolía.

—Odio esto, lo que menos deseaba es que el Viejo muriera como un mártir, quería desenmascararlo, mostrar su verdadera forma de ser. Que no le importaba que métodos usar, con tal de conseguir su objetivo. Pero que tenemos a cambio, a un mago benevolente que lucho hasta el último momento de su vida contra el mal—Draco me acaricio el brazo y sonrió con pesar.

—Lo que más te duele, es que la persona que consideraste un abuelo, te haya manipulado y dañara a las personas que amas. No tienes que ocultar lo que sientes, sabes que podemos sentir el sentimiento del otro, hay tristeza y dolor en tu corazón—suspire cansado, tiene razón, si tan solo hubiera aceptado mis decisiones y no tratarme como un idiota, se hubiera dado cuenta que mi familia no era un estorbo, sino fuerza para vencer a Voldemort.

—No tiene nada de malo que estés triste o llores por él, aunque toda tu vida te manipulo, fue alguien importante sin importar lo que hizo, solo perdónalo, deja de ir toda la rabia y el odio, te sentirás mejor—asentí y lo bese, no sé si puedo hacerlo, pero tratare de superar todo lo que hizo.

Todos llevan sus túnicas de gala, pero nadie parece tener hambre. La profesora McGonagall dejo vacía la silla del centro de la mesa del profesorado, más grande que las demás. La silla de Hagrid también está vacía.

Rufus Scrimgeour entro con su comitiva, esquive los amarillentos ojos del ministro cuando éstos recorrieron el comedor; tengo la desagradable sensación, que el ministro me busca con la mirada. Entre el séquito de Scrimgeour, distinguí el cabello pelirrojo de Percy Weasley. Ron no dio otra señal de haber advertido la presencia de su hermano, que clavarles el tenedor con una brusquedad inusitada a los arenques ahumados.

En la mesa de Slytherin, los chicos mantienen un perfil serio e indiferentes. Draco me guiño el ojo cuando noto mi mirada. La profesora McGonagall se puso en pie y el lastimero rumor que sonaba en el comedor se apagó de inmediato.

—Ha llegado el momento. Por favor, sigan a sus jefes de casa a los jardines. Los alumnos de Gryffindor, esperen a que salga yo —anunció la profesora.

Los estudiantes se levantaron de los bancos y desfilaron casi en silencio. Vi a Slughorn, que lleva una espléndida y larga túnica verde esmeralda con bordados de plata, en cabeza de la columna de Slytherin, y a la profesora Sprout, jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff, que nunca había ido tan aseada, pues no tenía ni un solo remiendo en el sombrero. Cuando llegarnos al vestíbulo, Madame Pince de pie junto a Filch: ella iba con un tupido velo negro, que le llega hasta las rodillas, él con un viejo traje y una corbata negra que apestaban a naftalina.

Al acercarnos a los escalones de piedra de la entrada, mire que todos se dirigían hacia el lago. Los tibios rayos del sol me acariciaron la cara, pienso buscar a Draco, es cierto que debemos estar con nuestras respectivas casas, pero lo necesito a mi lado en este momento.

Colocaron cientos de sillas en hileras a ambos lados de un pasillo y encaradas hacia una mesa de mármol que presidía la escena. La mitad de las sillas ya están ocupadas por una extraordinaria variedad de personas: elegantes y harapientas, jóvenes y viejas.

Reconocí a algunas, por ejemplo, a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Kingsley Shacklebolt, _Ojoloco_ Moody y Tonks, cuyo cabello había recuperado milagrosamente un tono rosa, los señores Weasley; Bill, acompañado por Fleur, y seguido por Fred y George, que llevan chaquetas de piel de dragón negra. Parpadee confundido cuando Sirius y Remus aparecieron agarrados de la mano, supongo que al enterarse quisieron estar presente y ahora sé que son parejas, aunque la forma de tratarse lo dijo todo. Sirius quedo impactado cuando vio la nota de su hermano, la guardo como reliquia. Espero que los niños estén bien, debieron de quedar solo con Narcissa.

También esta Madame Máxime, que ocupa dos sillas y media; Tom, el dueño del Caldero Chorreante; Arabella Figg, mi antigua vecina squib, la melenuda que toca el bajo en el grupo mágico Las Brujas de Macbeth, Ernie Prang, el conductor del autobús noctámbulo; Madame Malkin, de la tienda de túnicas del callejón Diagon; y algunos otros que sólo conozco de vista, como el camarero de Cabeza de Puerco y la bruja que lleva el carrito de la comida en el expreso de Hogwarts.

También están presentes los fantasmas del castillo, que sólo son visibles cuando se mueven, pues la luz del sol hace brillar sus intangibles y etéreas figuras.

Ron, Hermione y yo nos fuimos a sentar con los Slytherin, Draco me guardo un lugar, al final de una hilera, junto al lago. Siguen llegando gente, miré cómo Luna ayuda a Neville a sentarse, sentí un profundo cariño por ellos. Luna y Neville son los únicos que no criticaron mi boda con Draco, más bien me felicitaron, Neville salió herido defendiendo al castillo.

Cornelius Fudge pasó por mi lado y se dirigió hacia las primeras filas, parece muy compungido y hacía girar su bombín, como de costumbre. Mire con molestia a dos personas que esperaba no encontrarme nunca más, pese que Lucius me ayudo con Rita Skeeter. Dolores Umbridge, que exhibía una expresión de dolor poco convincente en su cara de sapo y se adornaba los rizos rojo pardusco con un lazo de terciopelo negro. Draco gruño al verla. Al ver al centauro Firenze, que está de pie como un centinela cerca del borde del agua, Umbridge dio un respingo y se encaminó rápidamente hacia un asiento muy apartado de él.

Los últimos en sentarse fueron los profesores. Observe a Scrimgeour, con aire grave y circunspecto, situado en primera fila con la profesora McGonagall, me preguntó si el ministro o alguna otra de aquellas personas tan importantes sentía verdadera tristeza por la muerte de Dumbledore, despues de todo, el viejo no era muy querido por ellos.

En ese momento escuche una melodía extraña que parece de otro mundo, de modo que me olvidó del desprecio que me inspira el ministerio y mire en busca del origen del sonido. Sin embargo, no fui el único, pues otras personas también volvieron la cabeza con cierta alarma.

—Allí —me susurró Draco al oído señalando las luminosas aguas verde claro. Un coro de gente del agua canta en una lengua extraña, las pálidas caras se mecen a escasa distancia de la superficie, me acorde con horror de los inferí.

La melodía me puso carne de gallina, sin embargo, no es un sonido desagradable. Sin duda habla de la pérdida de un ser querido y de la desesperación que provoca. Mientras contemplaba las transidas caras de la gente del agua, recuerdo que hablo sobre mi desempeño con ellas.

Hagrid camina despacio por el pasillo. Solloza en silencio y tiene el rostro surcado de lágrimas; en los brazos, envuelto en terciopelo morado salpicado de estrellas doradas, lleva el cadáver de Dumbledore. Al verlo, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y por unos instantes fue como si la extraña melodía y la conciencia de estar tan cerca del cadáver del viejo profesor hicieran desaparecer el calor y la luz del entorno. Ron esta pálido e impresionado. Hermione está derramando lágrimas, Draco tomo mi mano y la apretó, suspire confuso por el tumulto de emociones, dolor, tristeza, odio, resentimiento, cariño.

Parecía que Hagrid deposito el cadáver con extremo cuidado sobre la mesa de mármol. Y se retiró por el pasillo sonándose con fuertes trompetazos, que atrajeron algunas miradas escandalizadas, entre ellas la de Dolores Umbridge.

Intente hacerle un gesto cariñoso a Hagrid cuando éste pasó por mi lado, pero tiene los ojos tan hinchados que es un milagro que pueda ver dónde pisa. Mire hacia la hilera a la que se dirige Hagrid y comprendi cómo se guía a pesar del llanto, porque allí, vestido con una chaqueta y unos pantalones confeccionados con tela suficiente para levantar una carpa, se halla el gigante Grawp, cuya enorme y fea cabeza, lisa como un canto de río, se inclina con gesto dócil, casi humano. Recuerdo que nos comentó sobre él, lo había olvidado por completo.

Hagrid se sentó al lado de su hermanastro y éste le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, lo que provocó que la silla se hundiera unos centímetros en el suelo.

Un individuo bajito y de cabello ralo, ataviado con una sencilla túnica negra, está de pie frente al cadáver de Dumbledore. No se oye lo que dice. Algunas palabras sueltas llegan flotando hasta nosotros por encima de cientos de cabezas: «nobleza de espíritu», «contribución intelectual», «grandeza de corazón» ... cerré los ojos y deje que todo sentimiento negativo saliera de mi sistema, tal como dijo Draco, debo de perdonarlo, aunque sus métodos no fueron los correcto, poco a poco, todo lo malo fue saliendo de mí, sentir todo el amor que Draco está vertiendo por el vínculo, ayuda. Sonreí cuando todo lo malo se fue. Te perdono Dumbledore, aunque no se lo merezca.

El hombrecillo de negro terminó su discurso y volvió a sentarse. Supuse que se levantaría alguien más, pues imagino que el ministro pronunciaría otro discurso, pero nadie se movió.

Entonces varias personas chillaron. Unas llamas relucientes y blancas habían prendido alrededor del cadáver de Dumbledore y de la mesa sobre la que reposaba, y se alzaron cada vez más, hasta ocultar por completo el cadáver.

Un humo blanco ascendió en espiral y moldeó extrañas formas: en un sobrecogedor instante, me pareció ver cómo un fénix volaba hacia el cielo, dichoso, pero un segundo más tarde el fuego había desaparecido. En su lugar hay un sepulcro de mármol blanco que contiene el cuerpo de Dumbledore y la mesa sobre la que lo habían tendido.

Luego el fénix voló en mi direccion, posándose en mi hombro. Lo mire atónito y todos me vieron asombrados, enterró sus garras, provocando que sangrara, iba a reclamarle cuando se hizo sangrar a sí misma y coloco su pata en mi herida. Sentí como el vínculo se formaba, quedé sorprendido cuando hizo lo mismo con Draco. Es la primera vez que veo que una criatura mágica hace por sí misma un ritual, es imposible, al menos eso creía.

—Está incompleto, debemos de decir el hechizo para que sea completamente nuestro familiar, pera ya hizo la primera parte. Es la primera vez que veo una criatura tener dos magos como familiar, supongo que al estar vinculados es como si fuéramos uno para ella—comento Draco en voz baja. Mire como voló hacia el bosque, supongo que la veremos aparecer en otra ocasión.

Volvieron a oírse gritos de asombro cuando cayó del cielo una lluvia de flechas que fueron a parar lejos de la gente, comprendí que es el homenaje de los centauros; a continuación, vi cómo éstos daban media vuelta y desaparecían de nuevo en el umbrío bosque. La gente del agua también se fue.

—¡Harry! —Me di vuelta. Rufus Scrimgeour cojea, apoyándose en su bastón.

—Confiaba en poder hablar un momento contigo... ¿Te importa si caminamos juntos? —tome con fuerza la mano de Draco, dandole a entender que no se fuera, cuando los chicos lo hicieron.

—No, pero espero que mi esposo no sea un problema, no pienso separarme de el—respondi con indiferencia, y nos pusimos en marcha. Si no quiere hablar con Draco presente, es asunto suyo.

—Qué tragedia, no te imaginas cómo me afectó la noticia. Dumbledore era un gran mago. Teníamos nuestras diferencias, como bien sabes, pero nadie conoce mejor que yo... —dijo el ministro en voz baja.

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó serio.

A Scrimgeour no le gustó mi tono, pero, como había hecho en otra ocasión, se controló y adoptó un gesto de tristeza y comprensión.

—Comprendo que estés destrozado. Sé que querías mucho a Dumbledore. Hasta es posible que hayas sido su alumno favorito. El lazo que los unía... —aseguró.

—¿Qué quiere? —repetí con frialdad y esta vez, nos detuvimos. Scrimgeour también se detuvo, se apoyó en su bastón y mirandome fijamente con expresión perspicaz.

—Dicen que fuiste con él cuando se marchó del colegio la noche que lo mataron.

—¿Quién dice eso?

—Alguien le hizo un encantamiento aturdidor a un mortífago en lo alto de la torre, cuando Dumbledore ya había muerto. Y arriba había dos escobas. En el ministerio sabemos sumar, Harry—antes del funeral. Supongo que, aunque no me encontró, se llevó la otra escoba con él.

—Sabe ministro, es de muy mal gusto interrogar a una persona, en medio de un acontecimiento como este—siseo Draco con frialdad.

—Fue el único lugar donde puedo hablar con el—replico indignado.

—Me alegro. Pero mire, adonde fui con él y qué hicimos allí, es asunto mío—no estoy loco para decir que hice, sería un boleto a Azkaban.

—Haces gala de una lealtad admirable, desde luego, pero Dumbledore ha muerto, Harry. Muerto —comentó Scrimgeour, que hacía visibles esfuerzos por contener su irritación.

—Dumbledore sólo abandonará el colegio cuando no quede aquí nadie que le sea fiel —dije sonriendo con pesar. Porque, aunque me utilizo y fue un tirano conmigo, ayudo a muchas personas.

—Mira, muchacho, ni siquiera él puede volver de...

—Él no dice que pueda regresar. Usted no lo entendería. Pero no tenemos nada que explicarle— Scrimgeour vaciló un momento.

—El ministerio puede brindarte toda clase de protección, ya lo sabes, Harry y no solo a ti, sino tu familia tambien. Para mí sería un placer poner a un par de mis aurores a tu servicio... —ambos reímos, porque estamos más seguro con nuestra familia.

—Voldemort quiere matarme él en persona y los aurores no van a impedírselo. Así que gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no, gracias. Podemos cuidarnos solos—dije apretando la mano de Draco.

—Entonces, lo que te pedí en Navidad... —continuó Scrimgeour con tono más frío.

—¿Qué me pidió? ¡Ah, sí! Que le contara a todo el mundo el espléndido trabajo que están haciendo a cambio de... —tuvo el descaro de mandarme una carta, pidiéndome algo que nunca han hecho bien.

—¡A cambio de levantarle la moral a la gente! —me espetó Scrimgeour.

—¿Ha soltado ya a Stan Shunpike? — El rostro del ministro se congestionó, me hizo recordar a Vernon.

—Ya veo que sigues... —lo mire con frialdad.

—Fiel a mis principios, cueste lo que cueste. Pues sí—sentencie, ni siquiera Dumbledore consiguió que cambiara en ese aspecto.

Scrimgeour nos lanzó una mirada penetrante; luego giró sobre los talones y se marchó cojeando sin decir nada más. Comprobé que Percy y el resto de la delegación del ministerio lo esperaban. Lanzaban nerviosas ojeadas al sollozante Hagrid y a Grawp, que todavía no se habían levantado de sus asientos. Los chicos corrieron hacia nosotros y se cruzaron con Scrimgeour. Seguimos caminando despacio, dándoles tiempo para que nos alcanzaran. Los ocho nos reunimos por fin bajo la sombra de un haya, donde nos sentamos muchas veces en tiempos más felices.

—¿Qué quería Scrimgeour? —susurró Hermione.

— Pretendía que le pasara información confidencial sobre Dumbledore y que prestara mi cara y mi nombre para hacer propaganda del ministerio—conteste con desgana. Ron pareció debatir un momento consigo mismo y luego le dijo a Hermione.

—¡Déjame volver y pegarle un puñetazo a Percy!

—No es lo más sensato Ron—dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Me quedaré muy descansado! —rompí a reír. Hasta los chicos sonrieron un poco, aunque la sonrisa se les borró de los labios cuando miraron hacia el castillo.

—No soporto pensar que quizá no volvamos a Hogwarts ¿Cómo pueden cerrar el colegio? —dijo Pansy con un hilo de voz.

—A lo mejor no lo hacen. Aquí no corremos más peligro que en nuestras casas, ¿no? Ahora no estamos seguros en ningún sitio. Incluso diría que en Hogwarts estamos más protegidos, porque en ningún otro sitio hay tantos magos para defenderlo. ¿Tú qué opinas, Harry? —especuló Blaise.

—Esperemos tengas razón Blaise—las cosas se complicarán, sera un año decisivo.

Hubo un largo silencio. La muchedumbre casi se había dispersado ya, mientras que los rezagados rehuían la monumental figura de Grawp, que seguía abrazando a Hagrid, cuyos aullidos de dolor todavía resonaban sobre las aguas del lago.

—Pero, ¡eh!, antes que nada, tienen que pasar por casa de mis padres. Sera la boda de Bill y Fleur y ellos ya tienen las invitaciones de todos, sin importar la situación en que este el mundo magico, ellos piensas celebrarla—miro fijamente a los Slytherin que sonrieron y asintieron.

—Sí, eso no podemos perdérnoslo —dijo Daphne sonriendo.

—Pueden venir a la mansión Malfoy, tenemos algo importante que contarles. Además de presentarles a dos personas que son muy importante para nosotros—dijo Draco, estuvimos hablando y decidimos que mientras estemos de vacaciones, los niños lo pasaran con nosotros, además de que es hora que nuestros amigos los conozcan.

—Si es posible, antes de la boda—nos iremos con Remus y Sirius, que nos están esperando, utilizaremos un traslador, por lo que no viajaremos en el tren.

* * *

 **Pov Voldemort**

Mire a mi alrededor, los pocos mortifagos no son nada comparado con los que tenía. Aun no puedo creer que haya perdido a más de la mitad de mis seguidores.

—Estoy decepcionado, esperaba que lograras cumplir con la simple tarea de matar a Dumbledore, no te castigare, porque a pesar de que no cumpliste con esa meta. Lograste meter a los mortifagos y eso te salva de la tortura que te hubiera dado—sisee con frialdad, mire a todos mis mortifagos. Bellatrix, los Lestrange, Fenrir, aunque no es un mortifago en si, ya que su sangre está contaminada. Avery, Mulciber, Alecto y Amycus Carrow, Walden Macnair, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Thorfinn Rowle, Yaxley y por supuesto Severus Snape.

Perdí a los más influyentes en el mundo magico, solo tengo mortifagos buscados por la justicia o que no poseen tanto poder.

—Gracias mi Lord—claro que están los nuevos seguidores. Mire como Terence Higgs temblaba.

—Mi nuevo objetivo es Draco Malfoy, como todos saben, es pareja de mi enemigo y lo usare para matar a Potter, no me importa que métodos usen. Lo quiero en mis manos, lo más pronto posible—sisee furioso.

—Sera un placer mi Lord, le demostraremos a esos traidores, su lugar—se carcajeo Bellatrix mirandome desquiciada.

Desearan nunca haberme traicionado, ninguno de ellos. Los hare pagar uno a uno y cuando menos se den cuenta, los tendré a mis pies.

—Es hora que nos apoderemos de los dos lugares más importante en el mundo magico: el Ministerio y Hogwarts—todos rieron y festejaron emocionados. Se llevarán una gran sorpresa.

* * *

 **Pov Severus**

Nos aparecimos de la nada, a unos cuántos metros de un camino angosto e iluminado por la luna. Por un segundo nos quedaron quietos, las varitas apuntando directamente al pecho de uno y otro; entonces, reconociéndonos mutuamente, guardamos las varitas dentro de nuestras capas y comenzamos a caminar a buen paso en la misma dirección.

—¿Noticias? —Preguntó Yaxley.

—Las peores—replique mirándolo. El camino esta bordeado a la izquierda por plantas silvestres y zarzas a medio crecer, a la derecha por setos altos y perfectamente cortados. Las capas se agitan alrededor mientras caminamos.

—Pensé que íbamos tarde. Fue un poco más difícil de lo que pensé. Pero espero que vaya a quedar satisfecho. ¿Confías en que tu recibimiento será bueno? —dijo Yaxley, sus toscos rasgos se esconden y muestran mientras las ramas que sobresalen de los árboles bloqueaban la luz de luna. Despues de que Lucius deserto, no me he puesto en contacto, sé que debo de hacerlo pronto. Sin importar los planes del viejo, debo de protegerlo hasta que sea el momento indicado.

El chico cambio radicalmente desde que se casó con Draco, admito que no me sento muy bien que digamos y me sorprendió que Lucius lo aceptara. Ni siquiera comprendo cómo es que llegaron a enamorarse, de igual forma, aunque haya prometido protegerlo, el chico sigue sin caerme bien.

Me mantuve al margen por petición de Dumbledore, si seguí el plan fue para que Lucius tuviera ojos y oídos, pienso mandarle una carta contándole todo, incluyendo el plan del viejo, espero que consigan una forma que sobreviva, sino todo lo que hice habrá sido en vano.

Giramos a la derecha, hacia una amplia entrada que deja atrás el camino. Los altos setos se curvan hacia nosotros, y siguen hacia la distancia más allá del par de imponentes puertas de acero que bloqueaban el camino. Ninguno detuvo el paso. En silencio ambos levantamos los brazos en un ademán de saludo y pasamos directamente a través de ellas, como si el oscuro metal estuviera hecho de humo.

Los arbustillos amortiguaban el sonido de las pisadas. Hubo un movimiento en alguna parte de mi lado derecho. Yaxley levantó su varita de nuevo apuntando por encima de la cabeza, pero la fuente del ruido probo no ser nada más que un duendecillo.

La grava tronó bajo nuestros pies mientras nos encaminaban hacia la puerta frontal, la cual se movió hacia adentro cuando nos acercabamos, aunque nadie la abrió visiblemente.

La sala estaba llena de gente en silencio, sentados alrededor de una larga y ornamentada mesa.

El mobiliario usual de la habitación había sido amontonado sin miramientos contra las paredes. La luz proviene del fuego que refulgía por debajo de una hermosa repisa de chimenea hecha de mármol y por encima se encuentra un espejo dorado. Nos quedamos por un momento en el umbral.

Mientras nuestros ojos se acostumbran a la falta de luz, nos cuenta de una característica extraña en la escena: aparentemente se trata de una figura humana inconsciente sostenida por encima de la mesa, se mueve lentamente como suspendida por una cuerda invisible, y se refleja en el espejo y en la desnuda y pulida superficie de la mesa que se encuentra debajo. Ninguna de las personas sentadas por debajo de esta figura singular la miraba.

—Yaxley, Snape—dijo una clara y fuerte voz desde la cabecera de la mesa.

—Llegan casi bastante tarde—nos encontramos en la mansión Avery. Quien hablo está sentado directamente frente a la repisa de la chimenea, así que, al principio, es difícil distinguir más que su silueta. Mientras nos acercabamos, sin embargo, su rostro se iluminó a través del brillo: sin cabello, como una serpiente, con hendiduras en lugar de fosas nasales y brillantes ojos rojos cuyas pupilas son verticales. Esta tan pálido que parecía emitir luz propia.

—Severus, aquí—dijo Voldemort, indicando el asiento que se encuentra a su derecha. Yaxley se sento junto a Dolohov.

—¿Y? —pregunto impaciente, respire y me prepare para el crucio que recibiré.

—El chico Potter no tiene ningún contacto con la orden del fénix, a decir verdad, presiento que dicha organización se separó cuando Dumbledore murió. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y los Weasley salieron de ella. Aunque sigue habiendo reuniones, no saben qué hacer—Voldemort no hablo. Su vista se había dirigido hacia el cuerpo que se movía lentamente por encima de su cabeza, y parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Y bien Yaxley? ¿El Ministerio _habrá_ caído para el siguiente sábado? —Voldemort clamó hacia la mesa, la luz del fuego brillo extrañamente en sus ojos rojos. Una vez más, todas las cabezas giraron. Yaxley enderezó los hombros.

—Mi Señor, le tengo buenas noticias en ese aspecto. He tenido éxito en poner un Hechizo _Imperius_ sobre Pius Thicknesse—dijo con dificultad y después de un gran esfuerzo. Varios de los que estan sentados alrededor de Yaxley, se mostraron impresionados, junto a él Dolohov, un hombre con cara larga y torcida le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

—Es un comienzo, pero Thicknesse es sólo uno. Scrimgeour debe estar rodeado de nuestra gente antes de que actúe. Un atentado fallido en contra de la vida del ministro me tomaría demasiado—dijo Voldemort.

—Si... mi Señor, eso es verdad... pero ya sabe, como el Dirigente del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, Thicknesse tiene contacto regular no sólo con el ministro en persona, sino también con los Dirigentes de los demás departamentos del Ministerio. Será, creo, más fácil ahora que tenemos a un alto mando oficial bajo nuestro control el subyugar a otros, y entonces todos pueden actuar juntos para hacer caer a Scrimgeour—dijo Yaxley nervioso.

—Mientras nuestro amigo Thicknesse no sea descubierto antes de llevar a cabo el resto, de cualquier forma, aún parece poco probable que el Ministerio sea mío antes del siguiente sábado. Si no podemos tocar al chico en su destino, entonces debe hacerse mientras viaja—dijo Voldemort.

—Estamos en ventaja en eso mi Señor. Ahora tenemos bastantes personas infiltradas en el Departamento de Transporte Mágico. Si Potter se Aparece o utiliza la Red Flu, lo sabremos inmediatamente— dijo Yaxley, quien parecía determinado a recibir una porción de la aprobación.

—No hará eso tampoco, Lucius debe de saber que sería riesgoso y ninguno utilizara nada que esté controlado por el ministerio—dije serio, la ventaja de que Potter este con los Malfoy, es que Lucius conoce más o menos la forma de trabajar de Voldemort.

—Mucho mejor. Más fácil de atrapar, por mucho. Tendrá que moverse abiertamente—dijo Voldemort.

—Deberé acercarme al chico en persona. Ha habido varios errores en lo que se refiere a Harry Potter. Algunos de ellos míos. El que Potter viva se debe más a mis errores que a sus triunfos—Los que rodean la mesa observan a Voldemort aprensivamente, cada uno de ellos, por su expresión, temerosos de ser culpados por la existencia de Harry Potter. Voldemort, sin embargo, parecía estar hablándose más a si mismo que a cualquiera de ellos y seguía mirando al cuerpo inconsciente que se mantenía sobre él.

—He sido descuidado y frustrado por la suerte y la oportunidad, aquellos restos de todo excepto los mejores planes. Pero ahora lo entiendo mejor. Entiendo esas cosas que no entendí antes. Debo ser quien mate a Harry Potter, y lo seré—Ante esas palabras, y al parecer en respuesta a ellas, un repentino lamento se escuchó; un terrible llanto inmerso en miseria y dolor. La mayoría de los de la mesa miraron hacia abajo asustados, ya que el sonido parecía provenir por debajo de sus pies.

— Wormtail ¿No te he dicho que mantengas a nuestro prisionero en silencio? —dijo Voldemort, sin cambio alguno en su callado y pasivo tono, y sin quitarle los ojos al cuerpo que se mueve por encima de nosotros.

—Si, m.…mi Señor—jadeó temeroso, no puedo creer que ese ser tan insignificantes antes hubiera sido parte de los merodeadores, estoy seguro que solo lo aceptaron por lastima, dignos Gryffindor.

Uno o dos de los magos apenas reprimieron un escalofrío mientras se oía más alto; algo pesado podía escucharse arrastrándose a través del piso debajo de la mesa.

La enorme serpiente emergió para subir lentamente por la silla de Voldemort. Se levantó, semejando ser infinita, y terminó por descansar sobre los hombros de Voldemort, su cuello del ancho de un muslo de un hombre, sus ojos con sus ranuras verticales por pupilas, sin pestañear. La figura regreso a la vida con un quejido y comenzó a luchar contra lazos invisibles.

—¿Reconoces a nuestra huésped Severus? —preguntó Voldemort. Levante los ojos hacia el rostro por encima de mí. Todos los mortifagos miran al cautivo ahora, como si se les hubiese dado permiso de mostrar curiosidad. Mientras se revolvía para quedar de frente al fuego, lamentablemente solo puedo ver, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ella.

—¡Severus!, ¡ayúdame! —grito desgarradoramente.

—Ah, si—comente mientras la prisionera se volteaba de nuevo.

—Para aquellos que no lo saben, nos acompaña esta noche Charity Burbage quien, hasta hace poco enseñaba en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Si... la Profesora Burbage les enseñó a los niños de magos y brujas todo acerca de los Muggles...como es que no son tan diferentes de nosotros... —Uno de los Mortífagos pateó el piso. Charity Burbage se volteó para verme de nuevo.

—Severus... por favor... por favor...

—Silencio, en silencio como con una mordaza. No contenta con corromper y ensuciar las mentes de nuestros hijos magos, la semana pasada la Profesora Burbage escribió una apasionada defensa de Sangre Sucias en el _Profeta_. Los Magos, dijo, deben aceptar a esos ladrones de conocimiento y magia. La falta de Sangre Puros es, dice la profesora Burbage, una circunstancia más deseable... nos quiere todo amistad con Muggles... o, sin duda hombres lobo... —dijo Voldemort. No había equivocación en el enojo y descontento en la voz de Voldemort.

Por tercera vez, Charity intento verme. La mire impasible y desee que me perdonara y muriera rápido.

— _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _ **—**_ El brillo de luz verde ilumino cada rincón de la habitación. Charity cayó con un resonante choque sobre la mesa de abajo, la cual tembló y tronó. Varios de los Mortífagos se hicieron para atrás en sus sillas.

—La cena Nagini—dijo Voldemort suavemente, y la gran serpiente se balanceó y deslizó de sus hombros hasta la pulida madera.

* * *

 **Pov Harry**

Las cosas empeoraron desde que salimos de Hogwarts, han pasado semanas y no hemos podido ver a nuestros hijos debido a que tenemos que ser sumamente cuidadosos, no queremos arriesgarlos. Lucius nos advirtió que incluso viajar por red flu y usar trasladores es peligroso. Ya que Voldemort cuenta con espías dentro del ministerio, los cuales informan cuando alguien de su interés lo utiliza.

Los peor es que Scrimgeour fue secuestrado y no sabemos dónde pueda estar, lo más seguro es que Voldemort lo tenga, debo de hacer algo, detener toda esta matanza. Quisiera tener un verano como el pasado, a pesar de los inconvenientes, tuvimos paz y felicidad. Draco está molesto por no poder tener una celebración digna con ellos.

Queríamos celebrarles el cumpleaños a los niños, nunca hemos podido hacerlo y queríamos prepararle algo hermoso, con todos nuestros amigos presente y los niños del clan, debido a que decidimos registrarlos como mellizos, aunque Altaír nació el diecinueve de enero y Aries el diez de octubre.

Ninguno posee buenos recuerdos de su cumpleaños, además de que Aries es mayor. En el ministerio están registrados el quince de agosto y pensamos que sería una buena fecha para su cumpleaños. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero tendré una vida familiar tranquila y feliz.

Miré el libro en mis manos mordiéndome el labio, es arriesgado, pero según lo que leí, ellos son leales. El aspecto de dicho libro no me tranquiliza, parece forrado con piel humana y un ojo es la cerradura, hay sangre en varios lugares.

No quise contarle a nadie sobre lo que hare, ya que no es seguro que funcioné, decidí hacerlo en el sótano. Corte mi mano y deje caer sangre sobre el libro, un remolino negro surgió de este, al igual que rugidos y gritos agónicos. Gracias a Merlín puse un hechizo en el lugar, para que nadie oiga lo que pasa.

* * *

 _Yo te conjuro, Oh Círculo de Poder, que abre los límites entre los mundos_

 _de la humanidad y las fuerzas de la oscuridad, para preservar y contener el poder_

 _que se elevará en este tu círculo que será abierto, pero nunca quebrado._

 _Por su gracia que me concede el poder para invocar y ejecutar lo_

 _que deseo, para alcanzar el fin por el cual requiero de su ayuda,_

 _Invoco a las Fuerzas de la Oscuridad para que me concedan su infernal poder a mí._

* * *

— _Invoco Drekavac, conocedor del futuro, que vengas y me sirvas como te fue ordenado. En mi mundo seguirás mi palabra, mi voluntad, mis órdenes, hasta el momento que te libere—_ un demonio de aspecto desagradable apareció, es como si no se hubiera formado bien. Al verme se arrodillo.

— _Invoco a Mefistófeles, recolector de alma, que vengas y me sirvas como te fue ordenado. En mi mundo seguirás mi palabra, mi voluntad, mis ordenes, hasta el momento que te libere—_ el aspecto de este es un poco más terrorífico, es esquelético cubierto de sangre y con enormes alas, al igual que el otro, se arrodillo.

— _Invoco a Ziminiar, demonio controlador, que vengas y me sirvas como te fue ordenado. En mi mundo seguirás mi palabra, mi voluntad, mis ordenes, hasta el momento que te libere—_ presiento que cada demonio que viene, es peor que el anterior. Este es un poco parecido al primero, solo que mas grande y no tiene rostro, literalmente, sus manos son garras y tiene un tono verdoso, cayó al suelo inclinando su cabeza.

— _Invoco a Onoskelis, demonio de la corrupción, que vengas y me sirvas como te fue ordenado. En mi mundo seguirás mi palabra, mi voluntad, mis ordenes, hasta el momento que te libere—_ por primera vez, un demonio femenino hizo acto de presencia, es una hermosa mujer de piel clara, tiene el cabello largo negro, la mitad de su cuerpo esta putrefacta, con órganos expuestos.

— _Invoco a Azazel, líder de demonios, que vengas y me sirvas como te fue ordenado. En mi mundo seguirás mi palabra, mi voluntad, mis ordenes, hasta el momento que te libere—_ es quien mejor aspecto tiene, su rostro no se ve, debido a la capucha. En el pecho lleva algo parecido a una armadura medieval, sus manos son garras. Como los otros se arrodillo.

— _Invoco a Abaddon, demonio de la destrucción, que vengas y me sirvas como te fue ordenado. En mi mundo seguirás mi palabra, mi voluntad, mis ordenes, hasta el momento que te libere—_ tiene cuatro brazos y su parte inferior es de una cabra, dos enormes cuernos sobresalen en su cabeza, su cabello es largo y negro, posee dos enormes alas. Se puede decir que es un sátiro o algo parecido.

— _Invoco a Malphas, devorador de los infiernos, que vengas y me sirvas como te fue ordenado. En mi mundo seguirás mi palabra, mi voluntad, mis ordenes, hasta el momento que te libere—_ este es uno de los más intimidantes, es como si estuviera en carne viva, todo chamuscado, es negro con rojo y está envuelto en fuego. Dos enormes cuernos sobresalen en su cabeza. No tiene ojos, solo fuego como todo en él. Como todos, se arrodillo ante mí.

* * *

 _Por su esencia de la vida, que lo sustentará. Por su juramento de que me obedecerán._

 _Por esta declaración que yo he invocado, sus juramentos serán sellados con la sangre. En esta sagrada noche, las puertas del infierno trajeron ante mí, nuevos siervos._

* * *

— **Estamos para servirle, es la primera vez que somos invocados por un Zoldyck, solo ordene y obedeceremos—** dijeron todos a la vez. Gracias a Merlín, mi familia pago un sacrificio para que nos sirvieran mil años humanos, han pasado quinientos, por lo que deben de servirnos sin ningún pago, otros quinientos.

—Por el momento, necesito que abran un portal que me permita viajar a otros países, sin que sea detectado, si es posible quiero un artefacto, ya que no quiero que nadie se entere de su presencia. Pueden alimentarse solo de almas corruptas, hay unos en particular, que sería bueno que eliminaran. No quiero enterarme que mataron inocentes, saben las reglas—todos pusieron su mano en el pecho e inclinaron su cabeza. Les mande una imagen mental de algunos mortifagos que escaparon de Azkaban. Aun no estoy seguro de Severus Snape, tengo que hablar con Lucius al respecto, además de contarles sobre mis nuevos siervos.

— **Como ordene amo—** exclamaron y desaparecieron. Dejando solo el libro y un hermoso collar de plata. Al salir, me sorprendió verlos a todos en la puerta. Están pálidos y miren con cautela el sótano.

—¿Qué hiciste Harry? —pregunto Draco nervioso.

—¿Por qué? —es posible que todos hayan sentido la presencia, si lo hicieron, los del ministerio pudieron sentirlo tambien.

—Una sensación escalofriante y muy oscura se sintió en toda la mansión. Como si estuviéramos rodeados de seres malignos y perversos, sedientos de sangre—dijo nervioso Sirius.

—Nunca había sentido algo tan oscuro—murmuro Lucius. Les mostré el libro en mis manos, ninguno lo conoce, pero solo el nombre y la apariencia lo dice todo. Necromancia.

—Invoque a los demonios que sirven a mi familia, las cosas están empeorando y debemos de usar todos los recursos disponibles. No se preocupen que nunca atacarían a nadie de la familia, leí todo el libro, las reglas y forma en que deben ser tratados. Lo primero que le pedí fue una forma de viajar sin ser detectado, pero estoy considerando eliminar a Voldemort y los mortifagos atreves de ellos—comente, Draco solo me abrazo, relajado luego de explicar las cosas.

—Igual debes de pagar un precio, los demonios no hacen nada gratis—comento Lucius preocupado.

—Ya está todo resuelto, no sé qué hizo mi familia, pero los demonios deben de servirnos por mil años, solo han pasado quinientos, por lo que aún me deben quinientos años de obediencia. Si deseo que sigan sirviéndome debo de dar un sacrificio—un elfo domestico apareció.

—Amo Lucius, el elfo del amo Snape quiere entregarle una carta—que raro.

—Hazlo pasar, despues de revisar si no lleva algún hechizo encima—el elfo asintió y desapareció. Al instante dos elfos aparecieron, uno lleva la carta mencionada. Lucius la tomo y el elfo se quedó retorciéndose los dedos. Cuando la acabo de leer, nos miró pensativos.

—Dile que puede venir y si es una trampa, deseara no haber nacido—el pobre elfo pego un chillido y desapareció.

—¿Qué quería Snivellus? —pregunto Sirius molesto.

—Deja de llamarlo así, ya no son adolescentes—le dije serio, solo hizo un puchero. Al parecer el tiempo en Azkaban, obviamente le paso factura.

—Tiene información de Voldemort, se arriesgó mucho al usar su propio elfo doméstico, hay hechizos que permiten rastrearlos—eso es algo que sabemos, ya que, debido a eso, no hemos podido viajar de ninguna forma. Paso media hora, en la que platicamos y planeamos.

—Amo, el señor Severus Snape, está esperando en la entrada—Lucius asintió y dijo que lo dejara entrar. El profesor Snape no ha cambiado nada desde que dejo Hogwarts.

—Veo que no estás solo, Lucius—dijo mirándonos con desagrado, a Sirius, Remus y a mí. No es como si esperara un trato especial.

—¿A que debo el placer de tu visita? —pregunto ignorando su comentario. Nos miró mal, al ver que no pensamos movernos.

—No quería decir esto, pero lo hare porque es correcto. En primera me disculpo con usted señor Potter, ya que fui uno de los responsables de la muerte de su padre, fui quien le dijo la profecía al señor oscuro, al darme cuenta que iba detrás de ustedes, fui donde Dumbledore para que los protegiera, espere que hiciera algo más que recomendar el fidelius.

Ofrecí ser su espía y empecé a darle información de cada cosa que el señor oscuro hacía, despues de su caida, dijo que trabajara como profesor, para cuando regresara el señor oscuro me considerara uno de los más cercanos y útiles al estar cerca de ustedes. Semanas antes de morir, me conto sobre los horrocrux y que debías de morir, ya que eras uno. Me enfurecí porque prometí que protegería al hijo de Lily, no prepararlo como cerdo al matadero. Una de sus órdenes fue que lo matara, una vez que regresara de la misión a la que te llevo, ya que sabía que Terence Higgs no podría hacerlo y de igual forma moriría. Eso haría que el señor oscuro me favorecía aún más. Dijo que debía seguir con sus planes y prepararte lo suficiente. Pero no comento con nadie de la orden sobre mi rol de espía, no he podido dar la información que he recolectado hasta ahora.

El verdadero objetivo de Dumbledore es que ambos murieran en manos del otro, pero antes me pidió que te entregara esto—me entrego un frasco con una memoria dentro, tengo una leve idea de lo que hay. Pero aún estoy aturdido por todo, mire al profesor Snape, no estoy seguro de que debo sentir.

—Maldito desgraciado, por tu culpa James y Lily están muertos—Sirius lo golpeo en el rostro.

—Fui uno de los responsables, pero no el único. Debieron de elegir un mejor guardián, no una maldita rata cobarde y traicionera. Lily o Potter pudieron ser el guardián, no era necesario que fuera alguno de ustedes, pero no lo pensaron y escogieron al peor—escupió resentido y furioso Snape. Parpadee ante esto y por la cara de todos, a nadie se le ocurrió ¿Por qué mis padres no fueron los guardianes? Estarían vivos, ya que obviamente nunca lo revelarían. Al ver que aun tratan de golpearse me enfurecí, de que sirve todo esto, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—¡Basta! De nada sirve buscar culpables, mis padres están muertos y con sus estúpidas discusiones no regresaran, ahora lo único que interesa es matar a Voldemort y así viviré tranquilo, sin un maldito desquiciado detrás de mi cabeza—sisee con frialdad.

—Harry dejo de ser un horrocrux, cuando nos casamos, nuestras almas se fusionaron y la de Voldemort fue expulsada y eliminada. Gracias a eso supimos la existencia de los otros, los buscamos y destruimos, solo queda Nagini, quien probablemente es el último que queda, al matarla, Voldemort puede ser asesinado por cualquiera—dijo Draco tomándome la mano.

—La rata es quien siempre esta con Nagini, es como si Voldemort supiera que algo está pasando y la mantiene muy cerca suyo. No hay forma de llegar a ella, suele mandar mortifagos a cumplir sus objetivos—estoy seguro que los demonios pueden hacer el trabajo.

—Mandare a mis siervos, ellos lo harán al instante y nadie quedara vivo—murmure con frialdad.

—¿Siervos? ¿Acaso usted tambien es como el señor oscuro? —una sonrisa maliciosa surco mi rostro.

—Los invoco—al instante los siete demonios aparecieron frente nosotros, todos sacaron sus varitas y les apuntaron. Tome la cintura de Draco y lo acerque a mi cuerpo, me miro temeroso y bajo la varita. Al igual que el resto.

— **¿Qué desea amo? —** dijeron todos, es muy escalofriantes. Mire al profesor Snape, solo por lo que hizo, no merece morir, ni los jóvenes, porque la mayoría de ellos, son mortifagos por sus padres.

—Les tengo una nueva misión, maten a Tom Marvolo Riddle, mejor conocido como Voldemort, a su serpiente Nagini y los seguidores que estuvieron a su lado en la primera guerra, excepto a los que vendrán aquí, en un momento—Lucius tiene la mirada horrorizada y al instante se levantó a llamar a los mortifagos que desertaron. Espere que todos llegaran, al hacerlo, lo hicieron con sus familias. Todos jadearon temerosos y con ayuda de Lucius fueron llevados a otra habitación.

— **Como ordene—** todos desaparecieron en una bola de humo negro.

—¿Cómo sabremos que todo acabo? —pregunte despues de un rato y cuando todos tomaron poción calmante y se sentaron.

—La marca tenebrosa desaparecerá—dijo John Parkinson.

—No sabíamos que tenía trato con demonios, señor Potter, ni siquiera el señor oscuro logro semejante hazaña—dijo el profesor Snape, serio.

—Mi familia ha tenido contrato con los demonios desde hace siglos, recibí el libro despues de casarme—comenté casualmente.

—Los Potter siempre han sido una familia de luz, como es que están involucrados en algo tan oscuro—dijo Ethan Greengrass.

—No hablaba de los Potter, sino de la familia de mi madre—todas las miradas se posaron en mí, indignadas de parte de Sirius, Snape y Remus e intrigadas el resto.

—Esa es una broma de mal gusto, los parientes de Lily son muggles—siseo molesto Snape.

—No me gusta estar de acuerdo con Sniv…Snape, pero eso no es gracioso Harry—dijo Sirius igual de molesto.

—Creo que olvidaste el apellido que dijeron en la boda Sirius, mi madre no es una nacida muggle, sino que proviene de una familia sangre pura originaria de Francia, los Zoldyck—el reconocimiento está en el rostro de todos.

—Los nigromantes—susurro Natalie Zabini, aunque todos la escuchamos.

* * *

 **Pov Voldemort**

Me encuentro reunido con la mayoría de mis seguidores, algunos no están presente, espero tengan una buena excusa, por fin logramos atrapar al ministro, lo hemos torturado con el fin de que nos diga todo lo que sabe, pero es un hueso duro de roer, no habla. Ahora pondremos a uno de los nuestros al mando.

Una opresión se empezó a sentir en el aire, todos se tensaron, mire con horror como siete figuras se materializaron. Pero lo que me causo horror, es que son demonios.

— **La mayor parte de nuestra comida esta aquí—** dijo uno de ellos, sacando la lengua y pasándola de forma desagradable por sus labios. Son horrendos, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida.

—¿Quién los mando? Puedo hacerles una oferta mejor—dije desesperado, esto no debería de estar pasando.

— **Solo obedecemos al amo Zoldyck, nada ni nadie cambiara eso—** porque un Zoldyck está atacándome, no comprendo, como mis planes se arruinaron solo por una persona. Siempre quise tener control sobre los demonios, pero son seres orgullosos que solo sirven a ciertas personas, magos sangres puras.

Empecé a retroceder al ver como desmiembran y destrozan a los mortifagos, las suplicas y gritos no se hicieron esperar. Grité con rabia al ver a uno de ellos comiéndose a Nagini. Wormtail se transformó en rata, pero la mujer demonio, lo agarro y se lo comió, sorbiendo la cola como si fuera espagueti.

Los gritos de agonía y terror se oyen por todo el lugar, le lancé un avada al demonio que está cerca, pero este siguió dirigiéndose donde me encuentro, corrí, esquivando muebles y lanzándoles todos los hechizos que conozco, tropecé, empecé arrastrarme hacia atrás, sin apartar la vista de los demonios que rien y gruñen. Hubiera preferido mil veces morir bajo el avada que, de esta forma, si es posible no morir nunca.

—N…no quiero morir, por favor, piedad, malditos desgraciados—lo último que vi, fueron sus horrendos rostros acercándose, todo fue oscuridad y dolor.

* * *

 **Pov Harry**

Draco está hablando con nuestros amigos, por mi parte preferí quedarme con los adultos, escuchando la poca información que tienen sobre la familia de mi madre. Al rato un jadeo colectivo por parte de los antiguos mortifagos se escuchó.

—No esta, la marca desapareció—susurro Lucius extasiado, viendo su brazo limpio despues de tantos años.

—Tengo que confirmarlo, regresare lo vea con mis propios ojos—dijo Snape dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

—Iré con usted, necesito tener bajo control a todos los demonios, de igual forma no creo que encontremos nada, son devorados—al menos eso leí.

—Le diré a Cissy que puede regresar—comento Lucius emocionado, todos están felices, por primera vez, puedo decir que no tengo nada que temer.

—Voy contigo—susurro Draco abrazándome. Al final los antiguos mortifagos se unieron en la inspección, incluyendo Lucius, después de llamar a Narcissa. Al llegar a la mansión, un fuerte olor a putrefacción llego a nosotros. Saque la varita, no por temor, sino que, si los demonios obedecieron mis ordenes, aún hay mortifagos, aunque sean solo los jóvenes.

Revisamos el lugar, hay miembros y partes humanas por todos lados, no fue difícil identificar a Voldemort, solo dejaron la cabeza, es horrible ver la expresión, es como si estuviera gritando. Con Draco bajamos al escuchar ruidos en el sótano, fue una sorpresa ver al ministro, nos miró sorprendido, sonrió y se desmayó.

—Aunque no soy muy aficionado a los demonios, pero estoy agradecido porque tenemos nuestra libertad, podemos ser felices con nuestra familia—susurro Draco abrazándome. Fawkes entro volando, cantando una hermosa melodía. Si por fin libres.

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, no sé si notaron en uno de los capítulos anteriores, que los demonios fueron mencionados, bueno ya saben el motivo, quería encontrar el momento adecuado para su entrada, sé que fue una muerte completamente diferente a la esperada, pero no le veo sentido a escribir todo igual al libro, además que los horrocrux fueron destruidos a lo largo de la historia.

Estuve pesando mucho como seria y a quienes matar, obviamente todos los mortifagos fugados están muertos, así como Dumbledore, no hay trampa ni nada, sé que es rápido y hasta cierto punto decepcionante, pero en esta historia Dumbledore no era completamente malo, simplemente utilizo todos los recursos para cumplir sus metas, sacrificándose en el proceso. Quise darle la misma muerte que le dio Rowling en el libro.

Con respeto a Voldemort, consideré seriamente en como matarlo y decidí introducir a los demonios, hecho que ya había considerado. Los demonios no desaparecerán, sino que serán como sirvientes de Harry de ahora en adelante. Ahora vamos con el mundo ninja, veremos que pasara con nuestros chicos, de ahora en adelante.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	22. Chapter 22 Testamento

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 ** _Parsel -"Hola"_**

 ** _Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus_**

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

Otro idioma "Hola"

 _Recuerdos, visiones [Hola]_

 **Capítulo 22 Testamento**

 **Pov Harry**

Con un movimiento de varita, levite al ministro, no es el único, Ollivander está encerrado junto a él. No entiendo porque están aquí, pero los ayudamos a salir. No deje que subieran, Draco se quedó con ellos y fui a buscar a Lucius.

—Qué bueno que llegas Harry, hemos pensado que lo más sensato es que crean que tú, en persona fuiste quien mato a Voldemort. Si se llegan a enterar que tienes demonios, no dudes que el ministro te mandara a dar el beso del dementor—dijo Lucius cuando llegue a su lado.

—El ministro está aquí. Él nos vio antes de desmayarse—dije serio.

—Es bueno y malo, bueno porque ya sabe que estuviste aquí, lo malo es que apesta azufre, cualquiera sabe que es el olor particular de los demonios. No se sintió cuando llegamos, pero ahora es el hedor que predomina—lo sé, esta combinación de olores, es realmente desagradable.

—En el libro hay un hechizo que puede eliminar el olor, con respecto a los restos de los demonios, sería más fácil provocar una explosión, solo así explicaríamos porque solo hay pedazos—estoy seguro de haber visto la parte superior del cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

—Es buena idea, saldremos para que puedas hacerlo tranquilamente—dijo John yéndose con los otros. Lucius fue al sótano, desmayo al señor Ollivander, para que no se diera cuenta de lo que haremos y los levitaron a los dos, fuera de la mansión.

— _ **Disinfection—**_ tal y como el nombre lo dice, es para desinfectar el lugar. Una vez que estuvo completamente limpio. Lancé varios Bombarda máxima, Finestra, Ventus, por último, usé Fiendfyre, cuando el fuego empezó a consumir todo, salí de la mansión. No sin antes apagarlo.

—Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry, eso fue peligroso—dijo Draco abrazándome, mire la zona alrededor y parece un campo de batalla.

—Es hora de actuar, despertare al ministro. El plan es sencillo, nos enteramos de la ubicación de Voldemort y venimos a detenerlo, hubo una gran batalla, donde murieron personas de ambos bandos, nuestros jóvenes mortifagos fueron reformados y mandado a sus casas —es decir que les modificaron la memoria.

—¿Quiénes murieron de nuestro bando? —pregunte confundido.

—Mi amado hermano murió—dijo con burla John. Sonreí al ver que todos mencionaban familiares que ya están muertos y da la casualidad que no son ingleses ni muy conocidos. Se encargarán de mantener un registro falso de todas las actividades, de esa forma, si investigan encontraran información de sus trabajos, familia y demás. Tambien le borraron y modificaron la memoria al ministro y Ollivander, para que recuerden ruidos de lucha y no de agonía y demonios.

—Es hora de despertar al ministro—dijo Draco, una vez que todos nos arreglamos para parecer recién salidos de batalla.

—¿Q…que paso? —susurro viéndonos a todos, sorprendido, pero luego una luz de entendimiento se mostró en su rostro.

— Estamos felices que esté vivo ministro, la batalla fue dura, pero ganamos—dijo Lucius, quien tiene heridas en el rostro y el brazo roto, el mismo se causó las heridas y no es el único, todos tuvimos que provocarnos algún daño físico, nuestra historia tiene que ser realista.

—¿Cómo me encontraron? —pero que pretencioso.

—En realidad no sabíamos que estaba aquí, como bien sabe, Voldemort tenía como meta matarme, tuvo la osadía de citarme, soy menor e inexperto comparando con los años de experiencia que posee, pensó que vendría solo, nada más lejos de realidad. El profesor Snape nos tenía al tanto de todo lo que ocurría, Dumbledore lo tenía como espía y luego de que murió, empezó a informarnos a nosotros. Le conté a Lucius y reunió a todos, cuando llegamos, peleamos y al final después de una dura batalla, vencimos. Aunque no creo que encuentre cuerpos, al menos no completos. Ya que hubo una gran explosión y uno de los mortifagos lanzo el fuego demoniaco—el asintió. Snape me ve como si me hubieran crecido dos cabezas, al igual que Sirius.

El ministro llamo a los aurores, quienes entraron a la mansión, revisando e identificando a los muertos.

—Nos gustaría quedarnos ministro, pero estamos cansados y heridos, ya sabe dónde vivimos—dijo Lucius, todos los antiguos mortifagos desaparecieron del lugar, tome la mano de Draco y nos aparecimos en la mansión.

—Por Merlín, vengan—dijo Pansy, ayudándonos y curándonos.

—Bueno, las cosas salieron mejor de lo esperado, nos retiraremos y los dejaremos descansar—dijo el padre de Pansy, quien me agradeció de nuevo, todos nuestros amigos y sus familias se fueron.

—Me iré a casa, una vez que el ministro aclare mi situación, regresare a Hogwarts. Gracias Potter—dijo el profesor Snape, solo quedando la familia.

—¿Y madre? —preguntó Draco, quien está apoyado en mi pecho.

—Regresa mañana con los niños, ha sido un día agotador. Buenas noches—dijo Lucius retirándose a su habitación.

—Nosotros tambien nos vamos a dormir—dijo Sirius bostezando. Remus nos dio las buenas noches y se fueron juntos.

—Vamos a descansar dragón—susurre en su oído.

—¡Cárgame! —demando adormilado. Sonreí y lo tome en mis abrazos, se acurruco y durmió al instante. Al llegar a la habitación, lo coloque en la cama. Fui a preparar el baño, sales aromáticas y burbujas es lo que nos espera. Luego de tomarlo, Draco más dormido que despierto, con un movimiento de varita, nos vestí. Al acostarnos, mi hermoso dragón se acurruco en mi pecho, durmiéndose al instante.

Los días trascurrieron, ahora soy el heroe del mundo magico, el profeta narra una historia aún más sensacionalista, todos quieren verme y agradecer por haberlos librado por segunda vez de Voldemort, es realmente molesto. Tengo más de un apodo: El niño que vivió y venció, El heroe del mundo magico.

—Papá, quiero volar escoba—dijo Aries emocionado, ya le escribí a Fugaku, contándole el desenlace de la guerra, obviamente no le dije de los demonios ni nada, simplemente que ganamos, prefiero que eso quede en secreto. Aunque todos los ex-mortifagos lo saben.

—¿Y Altaír? —es raro verlos separados, se volvieron más unidos cuando le contamos que fueron registrados como mellizos, se lo tomaron muy en serio. Aun nadie sabe de nuestros pequeños, hemos estado preparando su fiesta de cumpleaños y pensamos presentarlos formalmente.

—Con padre, están haciendo pociones, es aburrido—dijo con un puchero. Gracias a unas pulseras especiales, aprendieron el idioma más rápido de lo normal.

—Bien, vamos—pego un chillido y corrió al jardín. Invoqué mi escoba y subí a ella con Aries a mi espalda.

—¿Ya le respondiste a Sasuke? —pregunte dando una vuelta suave.

—Si, quedamos en no escribirnos. Él quiere volverse fuerte para protegerme y yo tambien quiero ser fuerte para cuidarlo. Pero los entrenamientos y clases, nos quita todo el tiempo y ya estamos cansado incluso para escribir, por lo que esperaremos hasta volvernos a ver—todo lo dijo lentamente, para no equivocarse. Fue practico, pronto vendrán sus profesores particulares, los mismo que le enseñaron a Draco y empezaran con su introducción a la magia. Mi cumpleaños es mañana y decidimos hacer una cena familiar. No quiero grandes festejos.

La ventaja de tener demonios es que tienen mucha información, gracias a ellos sé que como sacar a los bijuus del interior de los niños, pero quedarían como algo parecido a ser familiares. Ya que no pueden alejarse y su poder aun estará sellado en el interior de los pequeños, solo que no completo. Haremos el ritual despues de su cumpleaños.

—Entonces debes de estudiar mucho y esforzarte—Vladimir tambien sera su profesor de artes ninjas. No queremos que se oxiden en esa área. Despues de volar unos quince minutos más, bajamos.

—¡Lo hare! —exclamo emocionado. Al día siguiente, estamos todos reunidos, solo la familia. Fue la primera vez, que vi a todos reir y bailar, divirtiéndose y disfrutando. Lucius reía constantemente, nunca lo había visto así. A pesar de que era más relajado con la familia, nunca estuvo tan feliz y riendo tan abiertamente.

Los regalos que los chicos mandaron, me llegaron a primera hora de la mañana, todos hermosos y significativos.

—Hay algo que deberías ver. Al parecer están haciendo artículos de Dumbledore. Además de las nuestras, las cuales siguen insistiendo en querer entrevistarnos—es algo que nos hemos negado. Aunque hay entrevista de idiotas que se creen que nos conocen y dicen puras estupideces. Tal como dijo Chang y la pequeña hermana de Daphne, quien según nos contó, sus padres la castigaron despues de eso.

 _Recordando a Albus Dumbledore_

 _Por Elphias Doge_

 _Conocí a Albus Dumbledore a los once años en nuestro primer día en Hogwarts, nuestra mutua atracción era indudablemente debida al hecho de que ambos nos sentíamos extraños, yo había tenido viruela de Dragón poco antes de llegar a la escuela y aunque ya no contagiaba, mi rostro picado de viruela y de color verdoso, no animaron a muchos a acercarse a mí._

 _Por su parte Albus había llegado a Hogwarts bajo el peso de una notoriedad no deseada, apenas un año atrás, su progenitor Percival había sido declarado culpable de un salvaje y bien publicitado ataque a tres jóvenes muggles. Albus nunca intentó negar que su padre (quien habría de morir en Azkaban) estaba comprometido en ese crimen, al contrario, cuando yo reuní el valor para preguntarle, él me aseguró que conociendo a su padre podía ser culpable, más allá de eso Dumbledore se negó a hablar de ese triste asunto._

 _Aunque muchos intentaron que lo hiciera, de hecho, algunos se dispusieron a alabar las acciones de su padre, suponiendo que Albus, también odiaría a los muggles. Ellos no podrían estar más equivocados: como todos los que conocieron a Albus podrían atestiguar que él nunca reveló ni la más remota tendencia anti muggle. De hecho, su determinado apoyo a los derechos de los muggles, le ganó muchos enemigos en los años subsiguientes._

 _En materia de meses, sin embargo, la propia fama de Albus había empezado a eclipsar la de su padre. A finales del primer año, no volvió a ser conocido como el hijo de un odiador de muggles, sino, ni más ni menos que como el estudiante más inteligente jamás visto en la vida de la escuela. Aquellos de nosotros que fuimos privilegiados como beneficiarios de su amistad, no dejamos de mencionar la ayuda y el estímulo que siempre otorgaba generosamente. Él me confesó más tarde en la vida, que incluso en esos momentos supo que el mayor placer lo tendría enseñando._

 _No solamente ganó todos los premios a la mejor nota que la escuela ofrecía, sino que estuvo en contacto regular por correspondencia con los magos más notables de la época, incluso con el famoso alquimista Nicolás Flamel, la renombrada historiadora Bathilda Bagshot, y el investigador de la magia Adalbert Waffling. Varios de sus escritos fueron incluidos en grandes publicaciones como Transfiguración Actual, Desafíos de los Encantamientos, y Pociones Prácticas. La futura carrera de Dumbledore parecía ser probablemente meteórica, y la única pregunta que permanecía era cuando se volvería Ministro de Magia. Aunque a menudo se predijo en los años siguientes, que él estaba a punto de tomar el puesto, él nunca tuvo ambiciones Ministeriales._

 _Tres años después de que habíamos comenzado en Hogwarts, el hermano de Albus, Aberforth, llegó a la escuela. No eran parecidos: Aberforth nunca estudiaba y era distinto de Albus, prefería resolver las disputas combatiendo en duelo más que con la discusión razonada. Sin embargo, está bastante equivocado sugerir, como algunos lo hacen, que los dos hermanos no eran amigos. Ellos se sentían a gusto estando juntos, tanto como dos muchachos tan diferentes podrían estar._

 _Siendo imparciales con Aberforth, debe admitirse que el vivir a la sombra de Albus no debe haber sido una experiencia en extremo cómoda. Ser eclipsado continuamente eran los gajes del oficio de ser su amigo y no pudo haber sido más agradable como hermano. Cuando Albus y yo dejamos Hogwarts nos propusimos tomar el entonces tradicional viaje por el mundo, juntos, visitando y observando a magos extranjeros, antes de seguir nuestras carreras separadas. Sin embargo, intervino la tragedia. En la misma víspera de nuestro viaje, la madre de Albus, Kendra, murió, dejando a Albus a la cabeza de su hogar, y como único sostén económico de la familia. Pospuse mi salida bastante tiempo para presentar mis respetos en el funeral de Kendra, entonces lo dejé en lo que ahora sería una jornada solitaria._

 _Con un hermano más joven y una hermana para cuidar y sólo un poco de oro que heredaron, no podría hacerle ya ninguna solicitud a Albus para que me acompañara. Ese fue el período de nuestras vidas que tuvimos el menor contacto. Yo le escribí a Albus, describiendo, quizás insensiblemente, las maravillas de mi viaje, de los arriesgados escapes de las Quimeras en Grecia a los experimentos de los alquimistas egipcios. Sus cartas me dijeron un poco de su vida cotidiana por lo que deduje estaba frustrado y embotado por ser un mago tan brillante. Estaba sumergido en mis propias experiencias, y con horror oí, hacia el fin de los viajes de mi primer año, que otra tragedia había golpeado a Dumbledore: la muerte de su hermana, Ariana._

 _Aunque Ariana fue siempre de salud delicada, el golpe, estando tan cercano a la pérdida de su madre, tuvo un profundo efecto en sus dos hermanos. Aquellos cercanos a Albus y me puedo contar como uno de los afortunados, estamos de acuerdo que la muerte de Ariana, y el sentimiento de culpa de Albus por ella (aunque por supuesto él no tenía culpa), dejaron una marca en él por siempre._

 _Regresé a casa y encontré a un hombre joven quien había experimentado el sufrimiento de una persona mayor. Albus era más reservado que antes y mucho menos alegre. Para agregar a su miseria, la pérdida de Ariana había llevado, no a una renovada cercanía entre Albus y Aberforth, pero a un estancamiento. (Con el tiempo esto terminó, en años posteriores ellos restablecieron, no una relación cercana, pero ciertamente cordial.) Sin embargo, desde entonces rara vez habla de sus padres o de Ariana, y sus amigos aprendieron a no mencionarlos._

 _Otras plumas describirán los triunfos de los años siguientes. Las contribuciones innumerables de Dumbledore a los anales del Conocimiento de la Magia, incluido su descubrimiento de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, beneficiarían a las generaciones venideras, también la sabiduría que él mostró en muchos juicios mientras fue el presidente del Wizengamot. Aún dicen que, de todos los duelos de Magos, ninguno se compara con el ocurrido entre Dumbledore y Grindelwald en 1945._

 _Aquéllos que han dado testimonio han escrito sobre el terror y el temor que sintieron cuando miraron a estos dos extraordinarios magos luchar. El triunfo de Dumbledore y sus consecuencias para el mundo Mágico, son considerados un punto decisivo en la historia de la magia, que se equipara a la introducción del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Brujos o la caída de "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"._

 _Albus Dumbledore nunca fue orgulloso o vanidoso; siempre encontraba algo que valorar en la gente, aunque aparentemente fuera insignificante o infeliz, y creo que sus pérdidas tempranas lo dotaron con una gran humanidad y compasión._

 _Extrañaré su amistad más de lo que puedo decir, pero mi pérdida no es nada comparada con la del Mundo Mágico. Que él era el más inspirador y el más querido de todos los directores del colegio de Hogwarts no puede ser puesto en duda. Él murió como vivió: siempre trabajando para el mayor bien y, hasta el último momento, dispuesto a estirar la mano para ayudar a un niño con varicela de dragón tal como lo hizo el día que lo conocí._

Deje de leer, algo irritado, sé que el viejo hizo lo suyo por el mundo magico, pero en mi mente solo viene las cosas que me hizo a mí. Aunque lo haya perdonado no quita lo que hizo. Otro artículo capto mi atención.

 _La próxima semana, tendremos la impactante historia del genio imperfecto considerado por muchos como el mago más grande de su generación. Separando la imagen popular de serenidad, de sabiduría con su plateada barba, Rita Skeeter revela la niñez desequilibrada, la juventud ilegal, las peleas de toda la vida, y los culpables secretos que Dumbledore ha llevado a su tumba, ¿Qué llevó al hombre destinado a ser el ministro de Magia a seguir siendo un simple director? ¿Cuál era el verdadero propósito de la organización secreta conocida como la Orden del Fénix? ¿Cómo encontró realmente Dumbledore su final?_

Las respuestas a éstas y a muchas más interrogantes son exploradas en la nueva biografía explosiva, _La Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore_ , por Rita Skeeter, Entrevista exclusiva a Berry Braithwaite, página 13.

Busque con curiosidad, la pagina mencionada. Draco está sentado detrás de mí, sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Quedando entre sus piernas, me apoye mejor, quedando acostado en su pecho. Me dispuse a leer.

En persona, Rita Skeeter es mucho más cálida y amable de lo que sus feroces semblanzas podrían sugerir. Saludándome en el vestíbulo acogedor de la casa, me conduce directamente a la cocina para tomar una taza de té, una rebanada de pastel y un tazón del chisme más fresco.

— Bueno, desde luego, Dumbledore es el sueño de todo biógrafo. Una vida tan larga, tan llena. Estoy segura que mi libro será el primero de muchos, muchos más— dice Skeeter.

Skeeter fue indudablemente lista. Las novecientas páginas fueron completadas en las cuatro semanas posteriores a la misteriosa muerte de Dumbledore en junio. Le pregunto, cómo consiguió lograr esta hazaña tan rápido.

— Ah, cuando usted ha sido periodista tanto tiempo como yo, trabajar con una fecha límite es nuestra segunda naturaleza. Yo sabía que el mundo Mágico pedía a gritos la historia completa y quise ser la primera en completar aquella necesidad.

Le menciono los comentarios ampliamente publicados, de Elphias Doge, Consejero Especial del Wizengamot y amigo desde hace mucho tiempo de Albus Dumbledore, que dice:

"El libro de Skeeter contiene menos información que una tarjeta de Ranas de Chocolate".

Skeeter echó su cabeza hacia atrás riendo.

— ¡Querido Dodgy! Recuerdo haberlo entrevistado unos años atrás sobre los derechos de la bendita gente del agua, Completamente loco, parecía creer que estábamos sentados en el fondo del Lago Windermere, me seguía diciendo que tuviera cuidado con las truchas.

Y, aun así, las acusaciones de Elphias Doge siguen haciendo eco con muchas cosas inexactas ¿Realmente Skeeter considera que cuatro cortas semanas han sido suficientes para lograr captar la esencia de la larga y extraordinaria vida de Dumbledore?

— ¡Ah, mi querida, usted sabe, así como yo, cuánta información puede ser generada con un bolso lleno de Galeones! Basta rechazar un 'no' como respuesta y una buena y afilada Pluma a vuelapluma y las personas hacen cola para dispersar la suciedad de Dumbledore. No todos pensamos que él era tan maravilloso, usted sabe que pisó en una gran cantidad de pies importantes. Pero el viejo Elphias Doge puede bajarse de su hipogrifo, porque he tenido acceso a una fuente por la que la mayor parte de periodistas cambiarían sus varitas mágicas, porque hay alguien que nunca ha hablado en público antes y quien estaba cerca de Dumbledore durante la fase más turbulenta e inquietante de su juventud— dijo Skeeter, golpeándome cariñosamente con los nudillos.

La anticipada publicidad para la biografía de Skeeter ha sugerido ciertamente que habrá conmoción en el mercado para los que crean que Dumbledore ha llevado una vida libre de culpa. ¿Cuáles serán las sorpresas más grandes que va a destapar?, le pregunto.

— ¡Vamos Betty, no voy a adelantar todos los momentos culminantes antes de que la gente compre el libro! — rió Skeeter.

—¡Solamente puedo prometer que cualquiera que todavía piensa que Dumbledore era tan blanco por dentro como su barba tendrá un duro despertar! ¡Simplemente digamos que nadie de los que oyeron que su furia contra Tú-sabes-quién habría soñado que él anduvo en las Artes Oscuras en su juventud! ¡Y para un mago que se pasó sus últimos años abogando por la tolerancia, no era exactamente tolerante cuando era más joven! Sí, Albus Dumbledore tenía un pasado sumamente oscuro, y no mencionemos a la extraña familia, en la que se esforzó tanto por mantener en secreto.

Le pregunto a Skeeter si está refiriéndose al hermano de Dumbledore, Aberforth que fue acusado por el Wizengamot por el mal uso de magia y causó un escándalo menor hace quince años.

—Oh, Aberforth es simplemente la punta del montón del estiércol— se ríe Skeeter.

—No, no, yo estoy hablando sobre algo mucho más que un hermano con una afición por tocar el violín alrededor con las cabras, peor incluso que el padre de Dumbledore mutilando Muggles, no podría mantenerlo en reserva de todas formas, ambos fueron enjuiciados por el Wizengamot. No, es la madre y la hermana las que me intrigaron, y excavando un poco he descubierto un nido completo de asquerosidad, pero, les digo, ustedes tendrán que esperar a leer los capítulos nueve al doce para tener detalles completos. Todo lo que yo puedo decir ahora es que, nunca el maravilloso Dumbledore habló sobre cómo se rompió la nariz.

Los secretos familiares, no obstante, niegan que el brillante Dumbledore fuera el autor de muchos de los descubrimientos mágicos

—Él era muy inteligente, aunque muchos ahora se preguntan si realmente puede reclamar el crédito de sus supuestos logros. Cuando yo revelo en el capítulo dieciséis, que Ivor Dillonsby clama que ya había descubierto ocho usos de la sangre de dragón cuando Dumbledore pidió 'prestado' su trabajo. Pero la importancia de algunos de los logros de Dumbledore no puede, me aventuro a decir, negarse.

—¿Qué hay de su famosa derrota a Grindelwald? —dije.

—Oh, me alegro que mencione a Grindelwald— dijo Skeeter con una sonrisa seductora.

"Temo que aquellos a quienes se les llenan de lágrimas los ojos por la espectacular victoria de Dumbledore deben prepararse para una bomba quizás un tanto fétida. El asunto es de hecho muy sucio. Todo lo que voy a decir es, no estén tan seguros de que hubo realmente un espectacular duelo como dice la leyenda. ¡Después de que hayan leído mi libro, las personas se van a dar cuenta y van a concluir que Grindelwald simplemente conjuró un pañuelo blanco en la punta de su varita y salió tranquilamente!

Skeeter se niega a dar más detalles en este asunto intrigante, como para que nosotros pensemos en un cambio de opinión que fascinará indudablemente a cualquiera de sus lectores.

—Oh sí— dice Skeeter, mientras asintiendo vivamente— he dedicado un capítulo entero a todo lo referido a la relación Potter-Dumbledore. Que fue enfermiza, incluso siniestra. De nuevo, los lectores tendrán que comprar mi libro para conocer la historia entera, pero no hay ninguna palabra que conteste a la pregunta de por qué Dumbledore mostró un interés antinatural por Potter. Si eso realmente era por los mejores intereses del muchacho, lo veremos. Es ciertamente un secreto a voces que Potter ha tenido una adolescencia, más que problemática. Todo cambio cuando se casó con Draco Malfoy, saliendo así de las garras de Dumbledore—hice una mueca al leer sobre esto, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda solo de pensarlo.

—Yo le pregunto si ella todavía está en contacto con Harry Potter a quien ella entrevistó tan célebremente el año pasado.

—Oh, sí, he desarrollado una relación más íntima con Potter, pobre tiene pocos amigos verdaderos, y nosotros nos hemos encontrado en la mayoría de los momentos en que su vida ha estado a prueba: el Torneo de Los tres Magos. Soy probablemente una de las únicas personas aún vivas que puede decir que conoce al Harry Potter real— dice Skeeter. Ya quisiera, nunca me relacionaría con una mujer como esa.

—Esto nos lleva directamente a los muchos rumores que todavía circulan alrededor de las últimas horas de vida de Dumbledore. ¿Skeeter cree que Potter estaba allí cuándo Dumbledore murió?

—Bueno, yo no quiero decir demasiado, está todo en el libro, pero los testigos que estaban en Hogwarts vieron a Potter correr de la escena del crimen momentos después de que Dumbledore se cayera, saltara o fuera empujado.

Después de este comentario intrigante, me retiro. No hay ninguna duda que Skeeter tiene el éxito instantáneo de librería asegurado. La legión de admiradores de Dumbledore, entretanto, puede estar temblando por lo que pronto va a surgir sobre su héroe—deje leer y mire el artículo de forma inexpresiva.

—Tuvo la delicadeza de informarnos, que nos regalara una copia autografía, para que lo disfrutemos, en nuestro tiempo libre—chasqueo la lengua y sonrió con frialdad.

—Esa mujer es de cuidado—le dije serio, mantenerla alejada sería lo más idóneo. Unos golpes en la puerta, me distrajeron.

—Lamento interrumpir chicos, pero el ministro te busca—dijo Narcissa con una pequeña sonrisa. Al bajar nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, cuando entramos, el ministro no pudo ocultar su desagrado, al ver a Draco a mi lado. Tiene un continuo conflicto entre el respeto, admiración y su orgullo. Ya que nos mandó una extensa carta agradeciéndonos.

—Estoy aquí, por el testamento de Albus Dumbledore. Ya hablé con tus amigos, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Quienes tambien estaban incluidos en dicho testamento—lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Dumbledore murió hace más de un mes. ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto en darnos lo que nos dejó? —pregunte con frialdad.

—¿No es obvio? —dijo Draco, antes de que Scrimgeour pudiera responderle.

—Querían examinar lo que sea que haya dejado—dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

—Estaba en todo mi derecho. El Decreto de Confiscación Justificada le da al Ministerio el poder de confiscar los elementos de un testamento…—dijo Scrimgeour sin darle importancia.

—Esa ley fue creada para evitar que los magos se pasaran artefactos tenebrosos ¡Y se supone que el Ministerio debería tener pruebas firmes de que las posesiones del fallecido son ilegales antes de revisarlas! ¿Está usted diciéndome que pensó que Dumbledore quería dejarle algo maldito? —dijo Draco serio. Aunque es obvio que no fue el motivo, pero es una probabilidad, con todo lo que nos hizo.

—¿Está pensando en seguir una carrera en Derecho Mágico, señor Malfoy? —preguntó Scrimgeour.

—No, pero me gusta tener conocimientos de las leyes, pueden ser muy útiles—dijo serio.

—¿Entonces por qué decidieron dármelo ahora? ¿No se les ocurrió ninguna excusa para quedárselas? —comente casualmente.

—No, es porque se vence el plazo de 31 días. No pueden quedarse con los objetos por más tiempo a menos que prueben que son peligrosos. ¿No es así? —pregunto Draco, ese conocimiento tambien lo poseo, no por nada me la pase estudiando con Narcissa.

— La Ultima Voluntad y Testamento de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. A Harry James Potter le dejo la Snitch que atrapó en su primer partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts, para recordarle las recompensas de la perseverancia y el talento—Cuando Scrimgeour sacó la diminuta bola dorada, del tamaño de una nuez, sus alas plateadas revolotearon débilmente.

—¿Por qué Dumbledore te dejó esta Snitch? —preguntó Scrimgeour.

—Ni idea. Por las razones que usted recién leyó, supongo… para recordarme lo que se puede conseguir si… perseveras y todo eso—dije serio y confundido.

—¿Crees que es solamente un recuerdo simbólico, entonces? —pregunto con desconfianza.

—Supongo ¿Qué más puede ser? —pregunte mirándolo precavido.

—Yo soy el que hace las preguntas—dijo Scrimgeour, acercando el sillón al sofá. Ya caía la noche afuera; fue un cumpleaños inolvidable. Ahora solo tengo que deshacerme del ministro y terminar la noche con mi esposo.

—Noté que tu pastel de cumpleaños tiene forma de Snitch. ¿Por qué? —reí con sorna.

—Puede ser porque Harry es un excelente Buscador, eso es demasiado obvio ¡Debe haber un mensaje secreto de Dumbledore en el glaseado! —dijo con burla Draco.

—No creo que haya nada escondido en el glaseado, pero una Snitch sería un muy buen escondite para un objeto pequeño. Ustedes saben por qué, me imagino—dijo Scrimgeour.

—Porque las Snitch tienen memoria de tacto—dije serio y viendo la snitch con cautela.

—Correcto. Una Snitch no es tocada por piel desnuda antes de ser soltada, ni siquiera por el que la hace, porque debe usar guantes. Lleva un encantamiento por el que puede identificar al primer humano que la toca, en caso de que haya una atrapada discutible—dijo serio.

—Esta Snitch, lo recordará, Potter. Se me ocurre que Dumbledore, quien tenía habilidades mágicas prodigiosas, sin importar sus otros defectos, podría haber encantado esta Snitch para que sólo se abriera para usted—admito que su teoría es buena y posible. Sostuvo en alto la pequeña bola dorada.

—Tómala—dijo Scrimgeour tranquilamente. Me encontré con los ojos amarillentos del ministro y supe que no tengo opción, más que obedecer. Extendí mi mano y Scrimgeour se inclinó hacia adelante y coloco la Snitch lenta y deliberamente, en la palma de mi mano.

No paso nada. Cuando cerré mis dedos alrededor de la Snitch, sus alas cansadas revolotearon y se quedaron quietas. Scrimgeour y Draco continuaron observando ávidamente a la ahora semioculta esfera, como deseando que se transformara en algo.

—Eso fue dramático—dije riéndome junto con Draco.

—Eso es todo entonces ¿no? —preguntó Draco queriéndose levantar del sofá.

—No del todo. Dumbledore te dejó algo más, Potter—dijo Scrimgeour, que parecía de mal humor.

—¿Qué es? —pregunte cansado.

—La espada de Godric Gryffindor—obviamente no la trajo.

—¿Y dónde está? —pregunte aburrido, conociendo la respuesta.

—Lamentablemente, esa espada no era de Dumbledore para que te la dejara. La espada de Godric Gryffindor es un importante objeto histórico y como tal pertenece… —levante la mano, deteniéndolo, es obvio que no pertenece a Dumbledore. Y no comprendo porque quiso dejármela.

—Ministro, Dumbledore está muerto, al igual que Voldemort y no tengo ningún interés en averiguar cuáles eran sus ideas en querer dejarme estas cosas, simplemente las conservare como un recuerdo. Estamos cansados y queremos dormir—obviamente no le agrada la idea, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

—Tengo una deuda de vida con ustedes y estoy realmente agradecido, aunque no lo parezca con mi interrogatorio, solo que no creo que Dumbledore sea la ficha blanca que siempre mostro ser. Hay algo oscuro y no me parece justo que haya muerto como un simple mártir—no sé qué habrá pasado entre ellos, ni me interesa. Pero tampoco me uniré a su búsqueda, prefiero simplemente olvidar.

—Lo comprendo, pero como puede ver, no estoy interesado en nada de lo que Dumbledore hizo, Rita Skeeter sería mejor candidata para que lo ayude. Simplemente quiero vivir mi vida, libre de psicópatas y personas que solo quieren manipularme, es hora de que sea feliz junto a mi familia, sin preocuparme nada más que por mis estudios y problemas cotidianos—asintió y se levantó.

—Comprendo y lamento haberlos molestado, tienes razón, ya están muertos. Debo de enfocarme en mejorar las cosas con nuestro país. Feliz cumpleaños señor Potter—asentimos y dejamos que el elfo lo acompañara.

—Es hora de que festejemos de otra forma, tu cumpleaños—susurro seductoramente. Nos dirigimos de regreso a nuestra habitación, no sin antes pasar a ver a nuestros hijos, dándoles besos de buenas noches, dentro de unos días, festejaremos su cumpleaños y sera a lo grande.

—Antes de festejar, quiero ver lo que hay en la snitch, es la que agarre en mi primer partido, ¿recuerdas como lo hice? —le pregunte con una sonrisa.

—Con la boca, fue épico. Por eso no te esforzaste, ni diste muestra de intentarlo, no querías que el ministro se entere de lo que hay dentro ¿Cierto? —pregunto sentándose en mi regazo.

—Estas en lo correcto amor—la metí en mi boca, pero no se abrió, sino que solo tiene escrito una frase _"Me abro al final"_

—¿Qué quiere decir? —pregunte confundido. Draco se quedó pensativo, espere que terminara de analizar.

—Dumbledore estaba seguro que ibas a morir, tanto que preparo todo y solo tenías que seguir sus instrucciones, estoy seguro que Hermione y Ron, tienen cosas que lo ayudarían a buscar los horrocrux, puede que tengas que decir que ya acabaste o algo así—es cierto, pero no creo que se refiera a que termine la búsqueda.

—Voy a morir— El caparazón de metal se rompió y se abrió. La piedra negra con la grieta irregular que le atraviesa por el centro, contempla las dos mitades de la snitch. Muestra un patrón de un triángulo, circulo y una línea vertical.

La quedamos contemplando confundidos, sin saber porque Dumbledore me dejo esta piedra, la guarde en el alhajero, donde guardamos nuestras pulsera, collares y anillos. Investigaremos mejor cuando encontremos a los chicos. Ahora solo quiero terminar mi cumpleaños, en los brazos de mi esposo.

Lo empuje para que quedara acostado en la cama y me puse entre sus piernas, con un movimiento de mano, nos deje desnudo, ver la piel pálida y delicada, solo cubierta con los tatuajes que lo hacían mio, hizo que algo primitivo surgiera en mi interior. El sentimiento de posesión y satisfacción van de la mano. Su cabello extendido por la almohada.

Los suaves gimoteos y ruidos de excitación que salían de Draco me animaban a seguir adelante. Subí para apretar y girar los endurecidos pezones mientras bajaba mis besos. Enterré mi rostro en el rubio pelo púbico, que acaricié con mi mandíbula, e inhalé.

Un estremecimiento bajó por mi espalda mientras procesaba el aroma. Es especiado y masculino, muy Draco. Dejé que mis dedos bajaran por su torso, mi lengua salió para girar alrededor de la cabeza de su pene, que pide a gritos, mi atención.

Abrí la boca para cubrirla, luego cerré mis labios alrededor para estirar de la punta una y otra vez. La respiración de Draco es errática y fuerte. Es música para mis oídos. La mano de Draco se alzó para colocarse lentamente en mi cabeza. Note la indirecta insinuación silenciosa y agarre la base y me la trague entera.

—¡Oh! ¡Mierda! Merlín si, Harry. Maldición se siente bien—gimió con fuerza y su cuerpo curveándose.

—Merlín, Harry…Ahh—sonreí ante la súplica en su voz, amo dominarlo. Se corrió y trague todo, pase la lengua por mis labios, delicioso. Subí lentamente por su esculpido pecho y besé.

—¿Qué quieres amor? Solo tienes que decirlo—susurre con voz ronca, besando y succionando su oreja, sacando un jadeo excitante.

—T…te quiero dentro—gimió con dificultad.

Me deslice hasta el fondo del agujero bien lubricado de Draco, dejándolo sin aliento, sus piernas vibrando estiradas, y los dedos de sus pies encogidos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habíamos estado juntos, la forma en que me aprieta, es una muestra de eso. Más allá de eso, su rostro refleja dolor y placer, lo mire con calidez y amor.

—Respira, —Susurre en voz baja. No fue hasta ese momento, que Draco se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo su aliento.

—Eso es. Relájate—esto es lo malo de no tener relaciones como queremos. Cerrando los ojos, consiguió aflojar su cuerpo, casi de inmediato, ver la sensualidad en sus movimientos y mirada, me está llevando al borde.

Lentamente empecé a moverme. Retirando mis caderas hasta que sólo la cabeza de mi pene se mantuvo dentro de Draco, presione hacia adelante, deslizando mi eje todo el camino de vuelta dentro. Ondulando mientras entro y salgo, aumentando gradualmente mi velocidad y presión hasta que ambos estamos gimiendo. Con los brazos a cada lado de los hombros de Draco, su lacio cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos mientras golpeo mi pene en el apretado agujero, llevándonos hasta el borde, sólo para retroceder bruscamente antes de comenzar súper lento de nuevo.

Draco apretó sus dientes y se aferró a mis caderas instándome a que fuera más duro y más profundo. Temblando, él apretó sus ojos de nuevo, bebiendo de la estremecedora sensación de mi pene apretando y acariciando su próstata con cada pasada. El resbaladizo sonido de bofetadas por los empujes, me llevan al límite.

A pesar de que no estar siendo estimulado directamente, su pene está más rígido y más grueso que nunca, claramente listo para estallar a la menor oportunidad.

—Por favor—susurró, mirandome con sus fascinantes ojos plateados, casi blanco, sus colmillos salieron a relucir, al igual que los míos. Sin dudar, me acerqué a su cuello y lo mordí, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de los embistes. Draco hizo lo mismo, conectándonos y disfrutando de nuestra conexión. Draco sacudió la cabeza y arqueo su espalda, desesperado por alivio. A medida que la tensión en su pene y culo aumentan, sentí como me aprieta cada vez más, listo para correrse. Sus ojos abiertos, sujetándome de la cintura.

—Me voy a venir.

—Lo sé—con un fuerte grito exploto, provocándome un espasmo y fuerte explosión, llenándolo con mi esperma. Gracias a merlín usamos hechizos anticonceptivos, estaríamos llenos de niños para este momento de no ser así. Despues de respirar y relajarme, salí de su interior, con un movimiento de mano, nos deje limpio, al acostarme a su lado, Draco apoyo la cabeza en mi pecho, ronroneando feliz y saciado. Besé su frente y cerré los ojos, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Hola chicas y chicos, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, como pueden ver, Harry posee dos reliquias, pero no sera el amo de la muerte, ya que la varita no sera suya. Quedará en la tumba de Dumbledore, necesitaba meter el testamento porque la piedra sera fundamental, en los capítulos posteriores.

Recuerden que es mi historia, por lo que, aunque en el libro salga de una forma, en la mia lo quise poner hasta ahora.

El cumpleaños de los niños y casamiento de Fleur serán hasta el próximo capítulo. Su séptimo año pasara rápido, uno que otro ataque de celos, pero nada que amenace su matrimonio.

Mil gracias por sus reviews, cualquier duda, pueden escribirme en mi Face o Twitter.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	23. Chapter 23 Boda y Presentacion

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 ** _Parsel -"Hola"_**

 ** _Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus_**

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

Otro idioma "Hola"

 _Recuerdos, visiones [Hola]_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23 La boda y presentación de los herederos**

 **Pov Harry**

Un día antes de la boda de Fleur, los chicos llegaron, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Theo, Gregory y Vincent, se presentaron en la mansión. Todos se ven curiosos e inquietos.

—No quisimos contarle ni decirles nada de ellos, debido a la situación en que estábamos. Pero ahora que los peligros pasaron, queremos que conozcan a dos personas muy importantes para nosotros, son nuestro mundo—la confusión y duda está reflejada en sus rostros.

—Traten de no agobiarlos, son tímidos—dijo Draco serio.

—¿Quiénes son? —pregunto intrigada Daphne.

—Nuestros hijos—Ron que estaba bebiendo te, se atraganto y empezó a toser, Hermione le golpeo la espalda mientras nos miraba aturdida.

—¡Tuvieron hijos! —exclamo Pansy sin dar crédito a lo que escucho.

—¿Recuerdan lo que les conté? Sobre mi madre—les conté todo sobre ella, despues de que nos reunimos de nuevo.

Ron me conto que Dumbledore le dio un apagador, al comienzo pensó que simplemente servía para apagar las luces, pero una vez escucho la voz de Hermione y una luz apareció, la cual entro en su pecho y sintió que debía aparecer, al hacerlo, apareció frente la casa de Hermione, es un artefacto interesante, porque lleva directo con la persona que deseas estar, sin importar el lugar. No puedo evitar tener escalofríos, solo de pensar para que Dumbledore lo pudo usar.

Hermione recibió una copia de los cuentos de Beedle el Trovador, se pasó investigando el motivo, hasta que encontró el símbolo que se repitió constantemente, mismo símbolo que apareció en el libro que Skeeter público.

Gracias a ese libro comprendí muchas cosas, como el hecho de porque Dumbledore no le importara los métodos, después de todo, antes estaba a favor de Gellert Grindelwald, al menos eso dio a entender con la carta.

Dumbledore iba a ser socio de Gellert, de no ser por la misteriosa muerte de su hermana, presiento que habrían existido dos señores oscuros. Al parecer por el bien más grande, se convirtió en el eslogan de Grindelwald y al parecer tambien de Dumbledore. En fin, averiguo que es el símbolo de las tres reliquias de la muerte, Draco me contó la historia, al parecer son reales, mi capa y la piedra que me dio, son prueba de ello.

Aún no he querido probarla, ya pensare en el momento adecuado. No sé cómo funciona, pero estoy seguro que le encontrare un buen uso.

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué tiene que ver? —pregunto Blaise confundido.

—Tenía una tía, ella vivía en el mundo ninja, murió, pero dejo a un niño, mi primo. Despues de casarnos, fuimos a verlo, ahí conocimos a otro niño, con quien Draco se encariño, decidimos adoptarlos a ambos como nuestros hijos. Muy pronto cumplirán años, los presentaremos a la sociedad como nuestros herederos, pero queríamos que lo conocieran antes—les explique mejor la situación, saben de la hermana de mi madre, pero no donde vivía.

—¿Qué clase de líderes son? ¿Cómo se atreve a tratar a unos niños de esa forma? —dijo Hermione indignada, no es la única. Todos están molestos.

—Al parecer de los peores, usan el cuerpo de esos pequeños como contenedores y ni siquiera lo tratan como se merecen, unos héroes—siseo Theo serio.

—¿Adopción de sangre? —pregunto Ron curioso.

—Si, tienen nuestros rasgos—le pedí a Dobby, quien insistió en regresar a la mansión Malfoy, que trajera a los pequeños. Al entrar corrieron a nuestros brazos.

—Les presento a Aries James Potter Malfoy—dije sentándolo en mis piernas.

—Y Altaír Lucius Potter Malfoy—dijo Draco quien tambien lo sento en sus piernas.

—Son tan hermosos y se parecen a ustedes, mucho gusto, soy la tía Pansy—ella los beso en la mejilla y abrazo como pudo. El resto tambien se presentó como tíos y tías, sonreí ante esto, ya que nuestros pequeños que antes no tenían a nadie que los apoyara, ahora cuentan con una familia que dará la vida por ellos. Nuestros hijos, despues que se le paso la timidez, hablaron sin parar, más Aries, ya que Altaír es más serio y callado, pero igual tambien disfruto de la compañía. Los chicos se despidieron dos horas despues y se retiraron.

—¡Ellos son geniales! —exclamo feliz Aries.

—¿Los veremos de nuevo? —pregunto con suavidad Altaír.

—Por supuesto, antes no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarlos, debido a la situación que se estaba dando, la guerra termino y ahora les haremos una gran fiesta de cumpleaños, como se merecen—les dijo Draco, la mirada de ambos, brillo y una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, surco sus labios.

—Nunca he celebrado mi cumpleaños, ni siquiera sé cuándo es—murmuro Aries confundido. Me mordí el labio, para no maldecir.

—Yo tampoco, siempre me decían que no lo merecía, que soy un monstruo—susurro Altaír triste.

—Bueno, no olviden que ahora son mellizos y su cumpleaños es quince de agosto, haremos una gran fiesta, tendrán muchos regalos y se divertirán—ellos asintieron entusiasmados.

Sirius y Remus se mudaron a la mansión Black, despues que esta fue remodelada y limpiada de toda magia oscura, incluso lograron remover el cuadro de la madre de Sirius. Pensamos hacer lo mismo, viviremos en la Mansión Potter.

Según el informe que los Goblins nos dieron, la casa en ruinas que se ve en el valle de Godric, es solo una pequeña casa a la que mis padres se fueron a vivir y así Peter pudiera hacer el fidelius, ya que no era lo suficientemente fuerte, para proteger la mansión. De igual forma, ya pedí a los Goblins que se encargaran de solucionar la situación con la casa de Godric. El ministerio no tenía derecho alguno de disponer de ella.

Después de acostar a nuestros hijos, viajamos por red flu, para ir a ver a los niños. Solo hemos podido hablar por el espejo. Al llegar, nos dimos cuenta que aquí, aun es de día.

—Draco-sama, Harry-sama—gritaron los niños al vernos. Los abrazamos a todos, felices de verlos, después de tanto tiempo.

—Pensamos que se habían olvidado de nosotros—dijo con burla Zero, pero hay inseguridad y temor en sus miradas.

—Por supuesto que no, son nuestros niños—les sonrió Draco, a pesar que somos de la misma edad, nos dimos cuenta que nos ven como figuras paternas,aunque gracias a la habitación de Lucius, ahora somos mayores. Todos nos contaron sobre lo que han hecho y aprendido.

La última vez que los vimos, le pedimos sus fechas de nacimientos, los que no la sabían, lo averiguamos, puede que no podamos celebrárselos, pero al menos queremos que tengan regalos y de ser posibles que se festeje, aunque sea entre ellos. Además, pensamos prepararles sus propias habitaciones, si todo sale como planeamos, ellos podrán viajar a la mansión por red flu.

—Iré hablar con Zabuza, informales lo que venimos a decirles—dijo Draco, saliendo del complejo.

—Dentro de unos días, sera el cumpleaños de nuestros hijos y ustedes son muy importante para nosotros, por eso queremos que nos acompañen ese día. Para eso, quiero que presten atención, ya que deben de apegarse a la historia—no queremos que nadie se entere del mundo ninja, mas precisamente de la aldea que manejamos, con lo famosos que somos, ya que Draco tambien lo es. Al haber _participado_ en la derrota de Voldemort, nos volvimos la pareja de casados más envidiada y venerada. Somos tan respetado y aún más, como lo fue Dumbledore en vida.

Las personas se sienten perdidas, cuando todo lo que creen se desmorona frente a sus ojos, por eso, cuando salió el libro de Skeeter, muchos se indignaron y entraron en negación, presiento que, por primera vez, esa mujer no invento nada. Ahora nos tienen a nosotros en un pedestal, un ancla para sentirse seguro, es molesto.

Les explique todo, ellos serán hijos de socios de Lucius de otros países, no deben de contestar ninguna pregunta personal a nadie. Todos ellos saben del mundo magico, pensamos llevarlos con nosotros, de vacaciones. Aunque sea unas semanas, se lo merecen, además le prometimos que conocerían dragones y unicornios.

Pasaremos el resto del mes de agosto en Nepal. En todo este tiempo, ellos han mejorado en las artes ninjas, según nos explicó Zabuza, el nivel de los mayores, es casi jounin y el de los pequeños, es de gennin.

Le damos el cariño y atención que se merecen, no podemos adoptarlos a todos, pero seremos como sus padres, aunque no sea de papel, estaremos allí para ellos.

—No tenemos ropa—se quejó Stella.

—No te preocupes, le compramos ropas, los vendremos a recoger horas antes de la fiesta. No es necesario que lleven nada—Draco regreso en ese momento y les pregunto de qué color quieren su ropa de gala. Comimos y vimos sus avances, sus ninjutsus son increíbles, así como su taijutsu y genjutsu. Nos despedimos de los chicos y regresamos a la mansión.

A las tres en punto de la tarde siguiente, llegamos a la casa de los Weasley. Molly insistió que llegáramos antes. Al hacerlo, hablamos casi una hora, se disculpó por todos los problemas que nos causó. De igual forma, Draco tambien se disculpó por todos los insultos y ofensas que su familia dijo.

Lucius y Narcissa le mandaron una canasta de frutas, en ella había una enorme carta de disculpa, donde le explicaron la situación de su familia y por qué se comportaban de esa forma. No espero que sean amigos, pero al menos que haya cortesía entre ellos.

Después de la disculpa de Draco, Molly lo trato como a un hijo más. Ginny aún sigue algo amargada, pero es cortes con nosotros. Estoy junto con Draco, en nuestro lugar. Ron y los gemelos son los encargados de distribuir a los invitados, para mostrarles a la gente sus lugares correctos.

Un contingente de meseros vestidos con túnicas blancas había llegado una hora antes, junto con la banda enfundados en chaquetas doradas, todos estos magos están a una corta distancia sentados debajo de un árbol. Puedo ver una estela de humo azul saliendo de donde está el grupo.

El lugar es hermoso, en la entrada de la carpa revela filas y filas de sillas frágiles y doradas, acomodadas todas a ambos lados de una larga alfombra morada. Los postes que soportan la estructura están adornados con flores blancas y amarillas. Fred y George habían atado una enorme cantidad de globos dorados sobre el punto exacto donde en muy poco tiempo Fleur y Bill se convertirían en marido y mujer. Afuera, mariposas y abejas revolotean perezosamente.

—Cuando me case, no me molestaré con ninguna de estas estupideces. Todos vestirán lo que quieran, y utilizaré el hechizo Inmovilizador en mamá hasta que todo termine— dijo Fred sentándose en nuestra mesa y acomodando el cuello de su túnica.

—No estaba tan mal esta mañana, creo, se quejó un poco de que Percy no estuviera aquí, pero ¿quién lo necesita? Ah vaya, compórtense todos, aquí vienen, miren— dijo George.

Figuras vestidas de colores brillantes están apareciendo de la nada, una a una en los límites del jardín. En unos minutos una procesión se había congregado, la cual serpentea a través del jardín hacia donde se encuentra la carpa. Flores exóticas y aves hechizadas revolotean en las puntas de los gorros de las brujas, mientras que piedras preciosas brillan desde las corbatas de muchos magos, el murmullo de la multitud se hacía cada vez más y más grande, apagando el sonido de las abejas mientras se acercaban al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

—Excelente, creo que puedo ver a unas cuantas primas Veela— dijo George, estirando el cuello para tener una mejor visión.

—Ellas necesitarán ayuda para entender nuestras costumbres inglesas, bueno, creo que les ayudaré…. No tan rápido, Su Santidad, aquí permetiez moi _que_ assister vous —dijo Fred adelantándose, cruzando las brujas de mediana edad y dirigiéndose a un par de atractivas chicas francesas, las cuales riendo le permitieron escoltarlas hacia el interior de la tienda.

George se había quedado a lidiar con las brujas de mediana edad y Ron se encargó de quien una vez había sido compañero de trabajo del señor Weasley; el señor Perkins.

—Es una lástima que el señor Weasley, no haya podido ver a su hijo casarse—comento Draco, mirando a todos los magos y brujas, quienes se acercaban y nos saludaban.

—Lo sé—dije con pesar.

—Estuve investigando sobre la piedra de la resurrección y creo que descubrí como funciona. Solo debes de pensar en la persona que deseas ver, como tus padres, por ejemplo—susurro en mi oído. Lo mire sorprendido y esperanzando, me gustaría, aunque sea una vez, verlos de nuevo.

—Podemos probar tu teoría en casa—si funciona, le daré la posibilidad a los Weasley de despedirse. Platicamos en susurros, porque no queremos que nadie se dé cuenta de nuestra conversación.

—Hola, solo vine agradecerles, por habernos librado de un ser tan malvado—dijo un hombre, con los ojos entre cerrados, cabello blanco hasta el hombro con la textura de hilo dental, usaba una capa cuya borla colgaba enfrente de su nariz, y su túnica era de un color amarillo huevo. Usa el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte.

—Xenophilius Lovegood, mi hija y yo vivimos pasando la colina, los Weasley fueron muy amables al invitarnos. Si no me equivoco, ¿tú conoces a mi Luna? — dijo el mago, extendiendo una mano hacia nosotros y siguió hablándonos, sin darnos tiempo de decir nada.

—Si así es ¿No está con usted? —pregunte con suavidad.

—Ella se desvió un poco hacia ese encantador jardín para saludar a los gnomos ¡qué gloriosa infestación tienen ahí! muy pocos magos se dan cuenta de lo mucho que podemos aprender de los sabios gnomos o para referirnos correctamente a ellos, los Gernumbli Gardensi—el padre de Luna es tan peculiar como ella.

—Los nuestros conocen una buena cantidad de maldiciones y groserías, pero creo que George y Fred les enseñaron todas esas—dijo Ron, apareciendo detrás de nosotros.

—Hola, Harry, Draco— dijo Luna con una enorme sonrisa. Como su padre, Luna vestía túnicas de color amarillo brillante, además de una gran flor de girasol en su cabello. Una vez que te acostumbrabas al brillo de la vestimenta, el efecto en general es placentero. Al menos no había rábanos colgando de sus orejas.

Xenophilius, que se encuentra inmerso en una plática con otro invitado, no está prestándonos atención, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Luna. Despidiéndose del mago, Xenophilius se dio la vuelta hacia su hija, la cual le mostró uno de sus dedos.

—Mira papá, uno de los gnomos me mordió.

—¡Que maravilloso! La saliva de gnomo tiene muchos beneficios— dijo el señor Lovegood, tomando los dedos estirados de Luna y examinando las marcas de los dientecillos.

—Luna, mi amor, si de repente sientes un burbujeante talento, quizás necesidad de cantar opera, declamar en Mermish ¡no lo reprimas! ¡Puedes haber sido bendecida por los Gernumblies! —Draco solo rodo los ojos y Ron dejó salir un leve resoplido.

—Ron se puede burlar, pero mi padre ha hecho una extensa investigación acerca de magia Gernumblies— dijo Luna serenamente.

—¿De verdad? —pregunte, he decidido desde hace mucho tiempo, no contradecir a Luna o a su padre en sus peculiares puntos de vista.

—¿Estás segura de que no te quieres atender esa mordida Luna? —pregunto Draco, algo preocupado.

—Oh no, está bien— dijo Luna, chupándose el dedo.

—Se ven bien. Le dije a mi papá que la mayoría de las personas usarían túnicas de gala, pero él cree que uno debería vestir colores brillantes cuando asiste a una boda, para la suerte, ustedes saben—dijo mientras se reunía con su padre, Ron reapareció, acompañado de una bruja anciana. Su nariz aguileña, ojos delineados con rojo, y un sombrero de piel le daban la apariencia de un flamingo de temperamento irritable.

—…. Y tu cabello es mucho más largo, Ronald, por un momento pensé que eras Ginevra. Por la barba de Merlín, que es lo que está vistiendo Xenophilius Lovegood, parece un omelet. Y tú ¿Ustedes quiénes son? —nos gritó como si estuviéramos sordos.

—Ah sí, tía Muriel, este es Harry Potter y su esposo Draco Malfoy—asentimos cortésmente, presiento que, si hablamos, no escuchara.

—Es un placer conocerlos, son una pareja encantadora—dijo viéndonos maravillada.

—Muchas gracias, es un placer conocer a tan encantadora mujer—dijo Draco, sonreí cuando la tía de Ron se ruborizo.

—A ellos no le dirás que tienen el cabello largo, Draco incluso lo tiene más largo que Ginny —Ron se ruborizo al ver la mirada que mi amado esposo le está dando.

—Ellos se ven encantadores, mira su cabello, sería un sacrilegio cortarlo—exclamo consternada. Ron me dirigió una mirada desesperada mientras pasaba y no apareció por un buen rato. Daphne, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Vin y Greg, llegaron juntos y fueron colocados en nuestra mesa.

—Ustedes destacan, ni siquiera tuvimos que buscarlo, su belleza deslumbra, opacan a las pobres veelas presentes—se burló Daphne. Ella está saliendo oficialmente con Theo, al igual que Pansy con Blaise.

—Siempre he sido hermoso querida, que lo notes hasta ahora, me ofende—dijo Draco, poniendo una mano en su pecho y gesticulando de forma exagerada. Hermione y Ron se sentaron a los minutos, platicamos y disfrutamos de la velada, mientras esperamos que los novios entren. Una figura se acercó a nosotros.

—Viktor, no sabía que vendrías ¿cómo estás? — gritó Hermione con una enorme sonrisa. Las orejas de Ron se pusieron de un rojo escarlata, después de mirar la invitación de Krum, como si no creyera una palabra.

—¿Como es que tú estás aquí? —aunque Hermione es su novia, aun es inseguro.

—Fleur me invitó— dijo Krum, con las cejas levantadas.

—Tu amigo _parrece_ no estar contento con mi visita—me susurro Krum, mirando a todos en la mesa.

—Es tiempo de sentarse o si no la novia nos va a atropellar —le dijo Fred a Krum.

Un sentimiento de anticipación nerviosa había llenado la carpa, reemplazando el murmullo general, roto ocasionalmente por explosiones de risa emocionada. La señora Weasley viste un juego nuevo de túnicas color amatista que hace juego con su gorro, un momento después Bill y Charlie se pararon al frente de la carpa, ambos vestidos con túnicas de gala, portando enormes flores blancas en sus solapas.

Entonces la multitud guardó silencio mientras la música empezaba a sonar, la cual, parecía venir de los globos dorados.

—Oooh—dijo Hermione, girando en su asiento para poder mirar la entrada. Un suspiro generalizado emergió de las brujas y magos mientras que Monsieur Delacour y Fleur caminaban por el pasillo, Fleur parecía deslizarse, Monsieur Delacour, caminaba con gran porte y orgulloso. Fleur vestía un vestido blanco con negro, parece emitir un fuerte resplandor plateado. Mientras que el brillo que emana de ella opacaba a cualquiera que se encuentra cerca, en esta ocasión parece que hace más atractivo a cualquiera que era alcanzado por este resplandor.

Ginny y Gabrielle, visten vestidos dorados, una vez que Fleur llego donde se encuentra Bill, éste parece como si nunca hubiese conocido.

—Damas y caballeros. Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de estas dos almas…— dijo el mago que nos casó a nosotros.

—Tu, William Arthur, ¿Tomas a Fleur Isabelle…? —En la primera fila, la señora Weasley y Madame Delacour lloran quedamente en pañuelos de tela. Sonidos parecidos a los de una trompeta sonaron desde la parte trasera de la carpa, lo cual indica a todos que Hagrid ha sacado uno de sus pañuelos tamaño de mantel. Hermione se dio la vuelta y miro a Hagrid, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas.

El mago que ofreció la ceremonia agitó su mano sobre las cabezas de Bill y Fleur, una lluvia de estrellas plateadas cayó sobre ellos, girando alrededor suyo.

Mientras que Fred y George dirigían una ronda de aplausos, los globos dorados estallaron. Aves del paraíso y pequeñas campanas de oro volaron y cayeron de ellos, agregando sus canciones y trinos a la celebración.

—Damas y caballeros. Si son tan amables de ponerse de pie —dijo el mago de pelo ralo.

Todos hicimos lo que se pidió, tía Muriel quejándose ruidosamente, el mago agitó su varita una vez más y las sillas se elevaron por los aires, mientras que los muros de la carpa desaparecían, quedando todos de pie debajo de un pabellón, sostenido por columnas doradas, con la gloriosa vista del atardecer en el campo.

Enseguida, una alberca de oro apareció en el piso de la carapa y se esparció desde el centro para formar una resplandeciente pista de baile, las sillas voladoras se agruparon alrededor de pequeñas mesas redondas de color blanco, las cuales flotando regresaron al piso, mientras que la banda vestida de chaqueta dorada se dirigía hacia un pódium.

—Genial— dijo Ron, mientras que los meseros aparecían de la nada por todos lados, algunos llevando bandejas de plata con jarras de jugo de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla y whiskey de fuego, otros balanceando montones de pasteles y emparedados.

—Deberíamos ir y felicitarlos— dijo Pansy, parándose de puntitas para ver el lugar en el que están Bill y Fleur.

—Tendremos suficiente tiempo después— refunfuñó Ron, tomando tres cervezas de mantequilla de una bandeja que pasaba, pasándole una a Hermione.

La banda había empezado a tocar, Bill y Fleur fueron los primeros en empezar a bailar, lo cual causó un gran aplauso. Después de un rato, acompañados por Señora Weasley y el padre de Fleur.

—Me concedes, esta pieza—dije estirando una mano.

—Sera un placer—ronroneo feliz Draco. Luego de un rato bailando, nos sentamos, Viktor se acercó a nosotros. Hermione y Ron están bailando en este momento. Despues de aclararle que ambos están saliendo, platicamos un rato con él, da lástima ver lo solo que esta. Ahora que estoy casado, no tengo problemas con él.

—Esa chica es bonita— dijo Krum, está hablando de Ginny, que se unió a Luna.

—Estoy seguro que si la invitas a salir, aceptara, eres su tipo—dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Miramos como camino hacia ella y la invito a bailar.

—Si lo de esos dos funciona, la chica dejara de insistir contigo, después de todo, lo que siempre quiso es alguien famoso—me susurro Draco. Después de una hora y felicitar a los novios, nos retiramos.

Narcissa se está encargando de preparar el lugar, para festejar por primera vez desde que los trajimos, el cumpleaños de nuestros niños, por supuesto que Draco le ayuda, dijo que al menos uno de los padres debe de participar.

Lloro, cuando le dijimos que nos mudaríamos a la mansión Potter, pero comprende, ya somos una pareja casada y debemos de tener nuestro propio espacio. Tuvimos que prometerle visitarla, mínimo, tres veces a la semana.

—Está quedando hermoso, no hay duda que los Malfoy tienen excelentes gustos—les dije con una sonrisa. Ambos me vieron con orgullo y astucia, saben que los alabo para que no me pongan hacer nada, esto no es lo mio.

—Tan encantador como siempre, querido—dijo con una sonrisa Narcissa.

—Vamos a recoger a los niños, los invitados llegaran dentro de dos horas y tenemos que prepararlos—dijo Draco tomándome de la mano y guiándome a la red flu.

Aries y Altaír están en sus habitaciones, no pensamos traer a los pequeños Uzumaki aquí, sino que los llevaremos a la mansión Potter. Ya tenemos sus habitaciones preparadas, por suerte cuenta con muchas, por lo que no tienen que compartir.

Con ayuda de los demonios, hice que nuestros viajes no fueran rastreados, sin importar lo que usemos, todo gracias a unas pulseras con piedras negras. Hicieron para todos los miembros de nuestra familia, además del collar que me entregaron antes. Aquí son las dos de la tarde, por lo que debe ser de noche en la aldea.

Al llegar, ninguno de los Uzumaki nos recibió, por lo que deben de estar dormidos. Mandamos a los elfos a despertarlos, cuando estuvieron todos frente a nosotros y medio dormidos.

—Lo mejor es que viajemos usando un traslador, no es seguro que viajen por red flu—dijo Draco cargando a Karin, la pobre se está durmiendo y estuvo a punto de caer.

—Viajare con seis niños y esperare que los demás lleguen—es lo mejor, me iré de ultimo.

—Vete con los menores, luego que viajen los mayores—Draco saco una cadena, larga y les dijo a los pequeños que la sostuviera, se fue con Karin, Erza, Stella, Konan, Nagato y Yahiko. Los chicos que se quedaron, jadearon al verlos desaparecer.

—Bien, es su turno—les dije, sacando una cadena igual. Shin, Ai, Zero, Ayato, Laito y Yusuke, tomaron la cadena, sonreí al ver sus miradas nerviosas. Sentí la familiar sensación del tirón y al voltear, nos encontramos rodeados de pinos y setos.

La enorme mansión, que ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, está delante de nosotros, es parecida a la mansión Malfoy, con respeto a la época, como del siglo XV más o menos. Es blanco con azul, tiene torres. Esta sobre un lago.

—Vamos, les mostrare sus habitaciones—dije con una sonrisa. Al entrar no me sorprendí que fuera tan ostentosa como la de los Malfoy, muchos en el mundo magico pensaban que mis padres eran humildes, al vivir en una casa grande pero no exagerada, supongo que nadie nunca ha visto esta mansión y no deben de saber el motivo de su mudanza.

Siempre he pensado que no importa si una familia es de _luz_ u _oscuridad_ , como les gusta recalcar, si tienen generaciones de tradiciones y están orgullosos de su linaje, les gusta mostrarlos y mi familia no es la excepción.

—Es un castillo, increíble—exclamo emocionado Shin. El color que destaca es el dorado y blanco, pero los pasillos tienes otros colores. Arañas de cristal, con velas en ella, crean un ambiente en verdad hermoso, alfombras con detalles intricados y adornos de oro puro y únicos.

Al parecer Draco llevo a los pequeños a sus habitaciones, hice lo mismo con los chicos, les mostré a cada uno su habitación.

—Es hermosa, ¿Es mia? —pregunto Zero extasiado.

—Así es, queremos que vengan a vernos de vez en cuando, les enseñaremos a viajar por red flu—todas las habitaciones son muy parecidas, un escritorio, sillones y un pequeño lugar para tomar té. La única diferencia es la posición y color. Deje a Zero y lleve al resto a su habitación. No sin antes ordenar a los elfos que le trajeran té y galletitas, además que le indique donde están sus ropas nuevas, tanto la de gala como ropa normal que usaran durante las vacaciones.

Cuando faltaba una hora para el evento, llamamos a los chicos, todos se ven adorables. Las niñas usan hermosos vestidos y los chicos trajes elegantes, no solo le compramos ropa, sino que compramos unas hermosas cadenas para las niñas y pulseras para los hombres, tienen hechizos que los mantendrán seguro, si en un dado caso, están en peligro de muerte. Son sencillas pero elegantes.

Nuestros amigos nos ayudaran a cuidar de ellos, hay muchas personas influyentes del mundo magico que asistirán y no queremos que se sientan perdidos y agobiados.

—Antes que nada, queremos presentarles a Aries y Altaír. Esperamos que se lleven bien con ellos—dijo Draco, llamando a un elfo para que los trajera. Al verlos bajar, no pude evitar sonreír, se ven tan hermosos con sus trajes. Al verlos corrieron a nuestros brazos.

—Altaír, Aries, queremos presentarles a unos pequeños que son familia y esperamos que se lleven bien y se cuiden entre ustedes—uno a uno, fuimos presentándolos. Al comienzo estaban tensos, pero como siempre, Aries empezo hablar e hizo que todos se sintieran cómodos, los dejamos juntos y fuimos a buscar a Narcissa.

—Todo está saliendo mejor de lo esperado, se llevan tan bien—le susurre a Draco, feliz al verlos reir y hablar como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Lo sé, ahora solo debemos de presentar a nuestros hijos ante la sociedad mágica, todos quedaran en shock, cuando se enteren de nuestros hijos—dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al salir al jardín, quede maravillado, parece que estuviéramos en un cuento de hadas. Dentro de la carpa, el color azul y morado predomina, todo se ve de ese color, hay polvo de hadas cayendo como cascada en las mesas, según me comento Draco, este en particular es inofensivo, hay varios tipos, usados en pociones.

Pasando la carpa, hay un hermoso camino de flores, donde hay abraxas, hipogrifos, para que los niños los monten y se diviertan. Tambien hay una enorme burbuja, donde pueden entrar y flotar.

Un campo de quidditch y un pequeño zoo magico, Draco traslado a las criaturas más inofensivas que tiene, entre ellas está el Niffler, pensó en hacer un juego donde los niños busquen cosas valiosas enterradas, tal y como hizo Hagrid, en realidad tomo la idea de la clase donde estudiamos a estas criaturas. Solo que no usara oro de falso, sino que cosas brillantes y que los pequeños se puedan quedar despues, pulseras, anillos, cadenas, son de oro blanco, plata, sencillos pero elegantes.

Tambien está el demiguise, solo es uno, pero según tengo entendido, es muy protector y Draco les dejo dulces, para que se lo diera a los niños que fueran a verlo.

Hay otra área, donde hay una mesa llena de dulces mágicos, son interesantes, porque hay de todo tipo, incluso los que tienen forma de animales, son muy realistas. Una fuente de chocolate y hadas volando con coronas de flores, mientras rien y siguen a los invitados. Sonreí al ver a los chicos, quienes llegaron temprano.

—El lugar esta irreconocible, ¿Y los cumpleañeros? —pregunto Theo viendo interesado todo.

—Están con los Uzumaki—les dije con una sonrisa. El mismo día que le presentamos a los niños, le contamos sobre el resto del clan, por eso se ofrecieron a echarle un ojo. La hora llego y todos los invitados fueron llegando, Fleur y Bill pospusieron su luna de miel, para venir. Lo único que saben, es que son los cumpleañeros son dos niños, no comprenden el motivo del porque fueron invitados, pero vinieron por curiosidad, todos los Weasley vinieron, incluyendo Percy, quien acompaña al ministro.

Ginny vino con Viktor. Tambien vinieron los padres de los chicos y mucha gente influyente del mundo magico, hice una mueca al ver a Rita, aunque no me agrade, es la reportera principal del profeta y fue enviada, tambien hay reporteros de otros países, al ser héroes del mundo magico, no solo el de Inglaterra sino del mundo entero.

Voldemort ya tenía mortifagos en varios países y aunque eran apresados y sentenciados, siempre aparecían más, cuando murió, estos dejaron de surgir, sin un líder que seguir, todos sus seguidores se escondieron o fueron apresados.

Los profesores de Hogwarts tambien están invitados. Fue fácil que el profesor Snape fuera absuelto, con sus memorias, comprobaron todo lo que dijo y ahora es subdirector y profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Cuando todos los invitados estuvieron en sus respectivos lugares, platicando y esperando expectante.

—Iré por Aries y Altaír—dije regresando a la mansión, todos los niños del clan fueron sentado con nuestros amigos, ellos lo cuidan y relajan, se sienten agobiados de estar rodeados de tantas personas extrañas.

—¿Están listos? —pregunte una vez llegue a su lado.

—Son muchas personas—susurro Altaír nervioso.

—Lo sé, pero no olviden que estamos con ustedes, una vez los presentemos, se sentarán con nosotros y luego podrán jugar con sus amiguitos—ambos asintieron un poco relajados. Íbamos invitar a los Uchiha, incluso le mande una carta a Fugaku, pero el escribió diciendo que el Hokage, se dio cuenta que estamos en contacto y está pendiente, ya que al parecer aún sigue tratando de localizar a Aries.

Por lo que consideramos que lo mejor, mantener el contacto a mínimo, aunque hay métodos que podemos usar para mantenerlo alejado, quiero evitarle cualquier problema a los Uchiha, ya están en el punto de mira del Hokage y no seremos nosotros con quien se desquitara, estamos fuera de su alcance, no quiero que ninguno de ellos sea perjudicado.

Una vez llegamos a la plataforma, Draco uso un sonorus, para que todos lo oyeran. La mirada está en Aries y Altaír, estoy seguro que al vernos a los cuatro juntos, de dieron cuenta que son nuestros hijos, si la mirada sorprendida de la mayoría de los invitados, es una evidencia de eso.

—Gracias por acompañarnos en esta celebración, estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de dos miembros de la familia Malfoy—no quisimos anticipar nada.

—Déjenme presentarles con orgullo, a nuestros hijos: Aries James Potter Malfoy y Altaír Lucius Potter Malfoy, quienes están cumpliendo seis años—ellos saludaron como se les enseño, al instante empezaron a tomarnos fotos por todos lados, los reporteros se abstuvieron a preguntar, debido a que se les informo que se daría una entrevista, despues de la fiesta. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y disfrutamos de la fiesta, luego de una hora, todos los niños, incluyendo los invitados, fueron a jugar en las diferentes actividades que se prepararon.

—Eso si es dejar sin palabras ¿Por qué no dijeron nada? —pregunto Fred curioso.

—Voldemort, temíamos que se diera cuenta de alguna forma—dijo Draco serio.

—No lo tuvieron ustedes, es físicamente imposible, serían unos niños cuando nacieron—dijo George mirando a lo lejos, a nuestros pequeños.

—Adopción de sangre, Aries es mi primo, hijo de la hermana de mi madre—antes de hablar, coloque una barrera para que nadie escuchara. Tambien le pedí a los chicos que no comentaran nada durante la fiesta, que se esperaran hasta llegar a su casa.

—Son muy lindos, se parecen mucho a ustedes, una combinación perfecta, serán unos rompecorazones—dijo Fred, no pude evitar rodar los ojos por su ocurrencia. La fiesta transcurrió sin problema alguno, todos se divierten, mire a lo lejos a nuestros hijos, quienes están con nuestros otros pequeños, jugando en la burbuja de aire.

—Te amo, gracias por darme una familia tan hermosa—susurro Draco abrazándome por la espalda.

—Yo tambien te amo—ahora solo debemos sacar a los demonios del cuerpo de nuestros hijos y disfrutar de lo que queda del verano.

* * *

Hola chicos y chicos, como aquí acabo la presentación de los chicos, en el próximo capitulo veremos la extracción del Kyubi y Ichibi, así como las pequeñas vacaciones.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	24. Chapter 24 Adios Hogwarts

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** Harry se entera que cuando cumpla quince su parte criatura despertara dándole nuevos poderes y una pareja destinada para él, si eso no fuera poco descubre que tiene un primo en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo: El mundo Ninja, ahora luchara junto a su pareja para proteger todo lo que ama.

 _ **Parsel -"Hola"**_

 _ **Hechizos- Accio o Jutsus**_

 **Voz sobrenatural- Hola**

 **Otro idioma "Hola"**

 _ **Recuerdos, visiones [Hola]**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 24 ¡Adiós Hogwarts!**

 **Pov Harry**

Despues del éxito con la presentación de nuestros hijos y que hayamos dado la entrevista como prometimos, nos retiramos a la mansión Potter. Narcissa insistió que los niños tuvieran ropa en los dos lugares, por lo que Draco tambien compro un nuevo guardarropa para ellos.

Antes de irnos de la mansión, cite a todos los Weasley en la biblioteca y les explique cómo funciona la piedra. Les di privacidad, a la hora, todos salieron con los ojos rojos, obviamente lloraron y me agradecieron por haberles dado la oportunidad de despedirse de su padre. Ginny incluso se disculpó y dijo que ya no interferiría con mi familia, se pasó media hora disculpándose por todo lo que hizo y dijo.

Que debió de comprender que cuando se quiere a alguien, lo importante es su felicidad, aunque no sea a su lado, tambien con una sonrisa dijo que Krum está adentrándose poco a poco a su corazón. Con el tiempo, espera poder ser amiga de nosotros.

—Oye amor, ya tengo el lugar listo, ¿Cuál de tus demonios nos ayudara? —pregunto Draco, decidimos sacarle los bijuus antes de irnos de vacaciones, los niños están jugando en el jardín, bajo el cuidado de los elfos, Dobby oficialmente está vinculado a nosotros, sirve a la honorable familia Potter-Malfoy.

—Escogí a Azazel, es el que intimida menos, no quiero que los niños se asusten—al entrar a la mazmorra, note todo lo que utilizaremos. Las velas, un tazón lleno de tierra y otro de agua, dan al lugar un aspecto más tenebroso.

En el centro está el símbolo donde los niños deben de colocarse, un circulo en el están todas las festividades que celebramos: Imbolc, Ostara, Beltane, Litha, Lughnasadh, Mabon, Samhain y Yule, son diferentes festejos como agradecimiento de dones y recursos que recibimos, así como los espirituales y mágicos en nuestras vidas. Pequeñas estrellas lo dividen.

Según Lucius, en Hogwarts se festejaban, con el pasar de los años se fueron eliminando uno a uno, hasta que no quedo nada. Es una verdadera lástima, he celebrado los otros, solo cuando se ha dado la oportunidad, obviamente fue con los Malfoy.

Tambien los signos del zodiaco y en el centro de todo esto una triqueta, es un símbolo que representa vida, muerte y renacimiento, así como las tres fuerzas del universo: tierra, fuego y agua.

Todo esto permitirá la extracción de los bijuus, sin que peligre la vida de los niños, antes de hacer esto, hablamos con el Kyubi e Ichibi, no queremos que entorpezcan las cosas.

—Azazel, responde a mi llamado—al instante una nube negra empezó a emerger del suelo, a los segundos, el demonio esta arrodillado delante de nosotros, Draco al ser mi esposo, se convirtió en su amo tambien. Una orden permanente que les di, es proteger a mi familia, eso incluye a los Malfoy, Weasley y por supuesto, los Uzumaki.

— **Estoy para servirles—** los niños aparecieron con Dobby y vieron al demonio con terror absoluto.

—Ahora, para que todo funcione bien. Necesito que entren en el círculo, no se preocupen, nunca los lastimaríamos—ellos asintieron y se colocaron donde le pedimos. Cuando se acostaron, Azazel empezó a recitar, según nos dijo, puede extraérselos a los dos, al mismo tiempo.

Conforme el ritual continuaba, una energía empezó a emerger de ellos, las cuales fueron adquirieron formas, son diferentes, el Kyubi ahora es de un color más pálido diría que crema en vez de naranja y la forma del Ichibi es un poco más alargada. Ambos son hermosos, según nos explicó Azazel, pueden encogerse incluso más, pero en este momento son del tamaño de un pastor alemán, más o menos.

—Gracias Azazel, puedes retirarte—solo inclino la cabeza y desapareció.

— **Cumplieron, nos libraron de esa cárcel—** exclamo incrédulo Ichibi.

—Se los prometimos, aunque no son completamente libres, ahora son familiares de nuestros hijos. Lamentablemente no fue posible extraerlos por completo, parte de su chakra sigue dentro de ellos, pero ahora pueden tener más libertad. Si los dañan o intentan manipular sus mentes, tenemos demonios que estarán encantados de devorarlos—gracias a los demonios a nuestro servicio, nos dimos cuenta que hay niveles entre los suyos, los que poseo son de alto nivel, los humanoides, los de bajo nivel son los que son como animales.

Son seres que se alimentan de la energía negativa de las personas, son pacíficos, pero cuando son atacados y maltratados, atacan y se defienden, las personas piensan que son de temer, eso es porque no han visto a los demonios como los que tengo, en acción.

— **Y aceptamos serlos, es mejor que estar dentro de una jaula, mi nombre es Kurama—** gruño el zorro acercándose a Aries.

— **Soy Shukaku—** al igual que Kurama se acercó a Altaír, aceptando sus nuevos roles. Los niños estuvieron inconscientes dos horas, al despertar les explicamos la situación, recalcando que no son mascotas sino protectores, familiares.

—Harry-sama, ya empacamos todo—dijo Stella con una sonrisa.

—Bien, quiero que todos bajen, tomaremos un traslador—ella asintió y corrió avisarles. Salto ágilmente, llegando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a la cima de esta.

Elegimos diferentes destinos, el primero al que iremos es al Everest, es muy difícil hallar las cuevas mágicas, pero lo intentaremos, antes de irnos de Hogwarts, Draco insistió que encogiéramos al basilisco y nos lo lleváramos, tomamos todas sus mudas de piel y mandamos hacer trajes ninjas con ella. La piel de basilisco puede ser un excelente escudo, es fuerte y prácticamente impenetrable.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, colocamos el traslador en medio, es una enorme cadena de plata, ellos saben cómo funciona y fuimos claro al decir que no deben de soltarla. Gracias a Merlín, con el entrenamiento que he recibido, ese ya no es un problema, hubiera sido vergonzoso caer como lo hice cuando fui a las mundiales, aunque no fue mi culpa, nunca había viajado en traslador y nadie me advirtió.

Aparecimos en el lago Gokya, es un lugar fascinante y seductor que se encuentra en la falda del Monte Everest. En un sector donde no estamos a la vista de nadie, los niños aterrizaron perfectamente gracias a su entrenamiento, todos corrieron al lago. El agua color azul profundo junto con las montañas nevadas en el fondo, pueden relajar en un instante.

—La vista es espectacular, pero lo mejor está abajo—dijo Draco señalando el fondo del lago. Les lanzamos casco-burbuja y nos zambullimos, Kurama y Shukaku tambien nos acompañan, pero se negaron a entrar, por lo que le lanzamos hechizos para no ser notados, al igual que a nuestras cosas, ellos la cuidaran. Fawkes aparece de vez en cuando, es un excelente familiar, tiene su propio lugar en nuestra casa, despues de todo, es nuestro familiar.

Al comienzo, estuvieron renuente y a la defensiva, pero con el pasar de las horas se dieron cuentan que no los trataríamos mal y poco a poco se fueron relajando, ayuda que tengamos demonios a nuestros servicios, ganamos un nuevo nivel de respeto.

Conforme fuimos nadando hacia la profundidad, note un enorme edificio, es como el lago de Hogwarts, hay una ciudad aquí abajo, solo que al parecer está abandonada. Es realmente impresionante, hay esculturas y estatuas abandonadas cubiertas de coral y plantas. Draco va dirigiendo, mientras voy al final, no queremos que ninguno se pierda y con los curiosos que son los niños, evitaremos ese riesgo. Vimos uno que otro hipocampo. Al salir, secamos nuestras ropas mágicamente.

—Bien, es hora que subamos—dije con una sonrisa, obviamente ningún muggle nos permitiría subir con niños, por eso viajaremos por nuestra cuenta y utilizando hechizos que nos ayudan para no ser notados.

—¡Si, estoy listo! —grito Aries emocionado, Kurama esta cerca, ambos se llevan bien con los niños, no dudo que, con el tiempo, se vuelvan sobreprotectores. Subir fue algo cansado y emocionante, todos vamos amarrados, así evitaremos que alguno se pierda o caiga.

A diferencia de los muggles, tenemos puestos hechizos que nos mantienen caliente, además de la ropa adecuada por supuesto. Al llegar a nuestro objetivo, despues de unos días de caminata, llegamos donde los muggles dejan un monto de pañuelos o banderas, la vista fue impresionante, es como si estuviéramos caminado sobre las nubes, en verdad hermoso, los niños sacaron fotos. Es como estar en la cima del mundo. En el camino, encontramos algunas cuevas, lamentablemente no fueron las mágicas, Draco les prometió que vendríamos de nuevo, exclusivamente a buscarlo.

Activamos el traslador que nos llevara a nuestro próximo destino: Katmandú, es la capital de Nepal, las viejas calles de arquitecturas son maravillosas, alquilamos una casa, despues de la travesía que pasamos, todos necesitamos de un buen descanso.

—Comeremos y nos iremos a dormir, esta casa tiene veinte habitaciones, así que pueden dormir solos o acompañados, mañana visitaremos la ciudad—dije con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches—dijo Ai quien fue el primero en terminar, uno a uno fue despidiéndose y buscando un cuarto.

—Están fascinados, en verdad estoy feliz de haberlos traído—dijo Draco con una sonrisa, mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación. Solo asentí dandole la razón.

El primer lugar que visitamos fue el palacio real, al entrar mire los muro y pinturas en el lugar, lo que más atrae es la estructura, su forma es muy hermosa e interesante. Recorrimos el lugar, admirando las obras de artes y artesanías. Luego fuimos a los valles y plazas históricas. Lo que ame de esta ciudad es la arquitectura, en verdad es única y muy llamativa.

Los días pasaron rápido, solo nos queda una semana, el viaje fue bueno, los niños se divierten y están felices, ahora iremos a nuestro último destino: Langtang, es un lugar pintoresco, una obra maestra de la naturaleza en Nepal. El sendero de Langtang es una de las famosas rutas de trekkingen el mundo, seguramente debido a que combina montaña y bosque al mismo tiempo.

Es una región del Himalaya de Nepal, al norte del valle de Katmandú, en ese lugar fue donde encontramos una gran cantidad de criaturas mágicas: Nundus, Abraxan, Acromantula, Ashwinders, bowtruckle, centauros y muchos otros. Los chicos estuvieron fascinados con ellos, fue un viaje en verdad productivo, lamentablemente debemos de regresar, las clases empezaran pronto.

* * *

 **Pov Minato**

Los Sannin regresaron despues de dos años de infructuosa búsqueda, el mundo es grande y aunque abarcaron varios países, no lograron dar con el monstruo, por lo que regresaron a sus funciones.

Las cosas solo han empeorado, todos se dieron cuenta que ya no contamos con nuestro jinchuriki, nos volvimos la burla de las otras aldeas en ese aspecto, incluso Suna se jacto que al menos ellos, tienen mejor seguridad que nosotros, lo único que evita que seamos el hazmerreír total, es que contamos con los clanes ninjas más poderosos y reconocidos.

Aún seguimos pagando la deuda con los Uzumaki, todos los clanes ya acabaron, pero la aldea en general aun le debe, según los cálculos que saque, estaremos libres de deuda hasta dentro de dos años más.

Desistí en la idea de tratar de infiltrar espías en Uzushiogakure, en este tiempo, se convirtieron en una aldea de temer, en sus filas solo hay desertores la mayoría clase S. y para molestia de todas las aldeas a las que pertenecieron, no podemos hacer nada. En la última reunión de Kages, hablamos de esto y nos enteramos que los ninjas de esa aldea, están todos en el libro bingo y no solo de Konoha, sino las cinco grandes naciones, por lo que ellos cuentan con información que puede perjudicarnos.

Entre los que están como ninjas de esa aldea son: Zabuza Momochi, Fushin, Chino, Raiga Kurosuki, Aoi Rokusho, Utakata jinchuriki del seis colas, Hisame y muchos otros, sinceramente no sabemos cuántos ninjas tienen, ni como ellos lograron acceder a esa aldea, no fui el único que envió ninjas, tambien lo hicieron los otros Kages y fui imposible, es como si una barrera invisible nos impidiera el paso.

—Lamento interrumpir sus funcione Hokage-sama, pero les tengo información, que puede interesarle—mire a Danzo y espere que continuara.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunte serio.

—Al parecer, hay un grupo de ninjas renegados, que están apoderándose de los bijuus, ya tienen dos, los jinchurikis que se fueron de sus respectivas aldeas, los que no tienen mucha seguridad en su aldea, buscaran refugio en Uzushiogakure. Por lo que esa aldea muy pronto de convertirá en la más temida y poderosa, pasaremos a ser cinco grandes naciones, para volvernos seis y eso no lo podemos permitir—por supuesto que no, ya poseen tres bijuus, esas son malas noticias para todos nosotros, debo de hablar con los otros Kages y convencerlos de atacar Uzushiogakure tal y como se hizo la primera vez.

—Quiero que confirme al cien por ciento, si los jinchurikis se fueron a esa aldea, cuando este confirmado quiero que hagas una tentativa de ataque, debemos de medir sus fuerzas, debemos de prepararnos y destruir esa aldea de una vez por toda—puede que su existencia no me afecte ahora, pero si ocurre algún altercado con los Uchiha, sera al primer lugar que vayan y eso no lo puede permitir.

Los niños empezarán a ir a la academia ninja y dentro de unos años serán los exámenes chunin, los cuales tocan en Konoha, presiento que esa aldea sera una de las participantes.

—Como usted ordene, Hokage-sama—sonrió y se fue, no soy idiota y sé que debo de cuidarme de él, para nadie es nuevo que quiere ser Hokage, por el momento lo usare y cuando ya no me sea de utilidad, acabare con él. Es mejor eliminar la amenaza en el momento adecuado, cuando su uso ya expiro.

* * *

 **Pov Draco**

Mañana regresamos a Hogwarts, los niños ya están de regreso en la aldea. Los mayores se encargarán de mantenernos informados de cualquier contrariedad y emergencia que ocurra en la aldea, ahora que no hay amenaza alguna, podemos salir de Hogwarts sin problema alguno.

—Me hubiera gustado llevarlos a más países, pero con el poco tiempo que teníamos, solo fuimos a uno—susurro Harry abrazándome por la espalda. Aries y Altaír se turnan entre estar con mis padres o con tío Sirius y Remus, ellos lo mimaran y cuidaran mientras nosotros estemos ocupados.

—Lo sé, pero lo importante es que disfrutaron y se divirtieron. Cuando salgamos de Hogwarts tendremos más tiempo, sin importar que estudiemos nuestras carreras, el horario sera más flexible—solo sonrió y me beso, se lo devolví con entusiasmo, lo amo tanto y extrañe tenerlo para mí solo.

A la mañana siguiente, nos alistamos para irnos, nos despedimos de nuestros hijos, al llegar a la estación, se puede respirar la paz y tranquilidad de las personas, todos se nos acercaban y saludaban, ahora comprendo porque Harry detesta esto, es realmente fastidioso, sonreí por pura cortesía.

—Harry, Draco—a lo lejos se pueden ver todos los Weasley y nuestros amigos, caminamos donde se encuentran, sorteando a todos los magos y brujas, quienes quieren estrechar nuestras manos y tomar fotos.

Luego que todo acabara, recibimos orden de Merlín primera clase, los mortifagos renegados que antes fueron tratados como parias, ahora son alabados por su aporte a la sociedad, durante la batalla final. Todos ellos recibieron orden de Merlín segunda clase, al parecer se valió de escusas para no darle la de primera clase, no es como si a mi padre y los otros les interesara. El ministro prácticamente parecía que había tragado un limón, por la cara que tenía al darles dicho reconocimiento.

—Oh, pero que gran honor, los héroes del mundo mágicos, nos brindan su magnífica compañía—exclamo exageradamente Blaise.

—Hare que beses el piso por donde camino y lances flores por donde pasé—dije con burla. La cara de Blaise no tiene precio, parece que no sabe si lo digo en serio o solo bromeo, no es la primera vez que le digo que haga algo, la mayor parte de las veces, lo hace.

Nos subimos al tren y nos dividimos en dos vagones, pero no por casas, ya que Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, Ron y Hermione se hicieron en uno. Daphne, Theo, Gregory, Harry y yo en otro. Nos la pasamos hablando de nuestro verano y las carreras que estudiaremos una vez salgamos de Hogwarts.

Los carruajes atravesaron las verjas flanqueadas y luego avanzaron por el ancho camino. Conforme avanzamos puedo ver cada vez más próximo el castillo, con sus numerosos ventanales iluminados reluciendo borrosamente tras la cortina de lluvia. Los rayos cruzan el cielo, cuando nuestro carruaje se detuvo ante la gran puerta principal de robles.

Los que ocupan los carruajes de delante corrían ya subiendo los escalones para entrar en el castillo. Tuvimos que hacer lo mismo, saltamos del carruaje y subimos a toda prisa, solo nos detuvimos solo cuando nos hallamos cubiertos en el interior del vestíbulo.

El Gran Comedor, decorado para el banquete de comienzo de curso, tiene un aspecto tan espléndido como de costumbre, y el ambiente es mucho más cálido que en el vestíbulo. A la luz de cientos y cientos de velas que flotan en el aire sobre las mesas, brillan las copas y los platos de oro. Las cuatro largas mesas pertenecientes a las casas están abarrotadas de alumnos que charlan.

Al fondo del comedor, los profesores se hallan sentados a lo largo de uno de los lados de la quinta mesa, de cara a los alumnos, con la única diferencia, que ahora quien ocupa la silla de director en este caso directora, es la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape es ahora sub-director, cabe mencionar que recibió orden de Merlín, primera clase por su apoyo en la lucha contra Voldemort. En esta ocasión no pudieron darle menos, debido a su labor.

Los Slytherin nos detuvimos en nuestra mesa, Harry, Hermione y Ron se sentaron con nosotros, para consternación y shock de todos, ya que es común que mi querido esposo lo haga, pero no Ron y Hermione, es una clara muestra de unión de casas.

No hay que ser un genio para saber quién es el nuevo profesor de artes oscuras, al parecer el profesor Snape seré el primer profesor en quedarse dos años seguidos, sin sufrir ningún percance. Aunque lo que ocurrió el año pasado se puede tomar como uno.

—Por primera vez desde que estamos en Hogwarts, siento que sera un año tranquilo—susurro Harry en mi oído, mordiéndolo, sonreí y lo besé, para luego pegarle en la pierna, al ver las miradas de todos los estudiantes en nosotros. Llevamos dos años juntos y aún siguen viéndonos como idiotas.

Hagrid marcha a la cabeza de una larga fila de alumnos de primero, a los que condujo hasta la parte superior del Gran Comedor, donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores. La selección paso sin problema alguno, luego del típico discurso, aunque sin las usuales palabras finales de Dumbledore, nos retiramos a nuestra habitación.

—Sería bueno comenzar al año escolar, haciendo el amor ¿No crees? —pregunto con voz ronca Harry, sus pupilas están dilatas y oscuras, poco a poco me guio a la cama. Con un movimiento de mano, desapareció nuestras ropas, cuando nuestras pieles se tocaron, un choque eléctrico recorrió mi cuerpo, jadee fascinado y excitado.

—Mas, necesito sentirte—jadee aferrándome a su espalda, la cual se contrae bajo mi toque.

—Respira, déjame mimarte y disfrutar cada parte de tu cuerpo—ronroneo feliz.

Lamio y mordió a través de mi cuerpo, no mordiendo con la fuerza suficiente como para romper la piel, pero con suficiente presión para hacer que me retorciera. La cabeza me daba vueltas de placer. Joder, este hombre puede hacerme anhelar el sexo. Harry bajo en picado y me tomo hasta la raíz.

—Oh, joder. Más—apreté las sabanas a cada lado de sus caderas, para evitar tirar de su pelo, con lo excitado que estoy, probablemente se lo arranque.

La succión aumentó y corcovee en la caliente y cálida cueva de la boca de Harry. Volvió a succionar y me perdí. Dispare con fuerza en su garganta. Harry continuó chupando hasta que llegue a estar demasiado sensible. Después subió por mi pecho, hasta llegar a mi cuello, mordiéndolo con fuerza.

—Eres delicioso—jadeo sacandome sangre. Lo escuché murmurar y sentí como mi entrada se lubricaba sola. Harry me besó con fuerza. Cuando levantó los labios, se los lamió como si paladease el sabor.

—¿Listo? —pregunto con voz ronca.

—Soy todo tuyo—ronronee feliz.

—Bien—La fiera sonrisa de Harry, tiene mi pene endureciéndose de nuevo.

No sé qué oscuro deseo anhelo, pero sospecho que sólo Harry puede proveérmelo. Me beso de nuevo con la lengua empujando suavemente en mi boca, en un beso sorprendentemente suave. Me aplastó con su cuerpo, jalándole apretadamente en un abrazo, disfruto del sentimiento de la caliente y dura lengua empujando en mi boca. Mi pene duele, alzándose hacia arriba.

Enterré mi cara en su pecho y respire su esencia, Harry lamio desde mi pecho hasta la barbilla, le encanta saborearme, dice que soy un manjar hecho por los dioses, su lengua se desliza, sobre mi piel suave. Arquee mi espalda contra la cama, cuando una oleada de placer recorrió mi sistema nervioso. Las uñas de mis dedos se clavaron en su espalda, chupo con fuerza mi cuello y grite de alegria.

— ¡SÍ! ¡Oh, sí! —estoy jadeando, mi erección dura como una piedra contra su estómago.

— ¿Te gusta eso? ¿no? —preguntó, sus afilados dientes mordisqueándome la clavícula.

—Sí, por favor, sí. —mi aliento se cortó debido a las fuertes emociones.

—Por favor, tómame—en los ojos de Harry se puede ver el hambre y la necesidad.

—Te amo tanto Draco, eres mi vida—siento una espiral desarrollándose en mi ingle, las llamas dentro saltan hacia arriba en una flama de ardiente lujuria. Sentí como entro de golpe provocándome quejidos que pronto se convirtieron en gemidos de placer, con forme aumentaba la intensidad y el ritmo de los empujes, mis gemidos aumentaban, mis caderas se movían siguiendo el vaivén de Harry, dándonos más placer. Conforme aumentaba la velocidad, sentí que pronto llegaría al clímax. Justo cuando se corrió, lo hice tambien, ambos jadeamos por la intensidad, mordí con fuerza su cuello, Harry hizo lo mismo, su mordida solo aumento nuestra excitación.

—Yo tambien te amo, mi hermoso ángel—me acomode en su pecho y sonreí al sentir sus caricias en mi cabello, al instante me quedé dormido.

* * *

 **Pov Harry**

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con mi rubia adoración entre mis brazos, suspire feliz y baje de la cama con cuidado, para no despertarlo, prepare el baño y saque nuestros uniformes. Cuando tuve todo listo, me acerque a Draco y empecé a besarlo, el pecho, cuello y cuando llegue a su rostro, unos hermosos ojos grises me devolvieron la mirada.

—Buenos días amor—susurro con voz adormilada.

—Hey hermoso, ya tengo listo el baño ¿Me acompañas? —luego de una larga y relajante ducha, nos vestimos y fuimos al gran comedor, nuestra primera clase, es defensa, el profesor Snape está impartiéndola de nuevo. En esta ocasión nos sentamos con los Gryffindor, quienes nos saludaron efusivamente.

—Buenos días, Harry, Draco—dijo Hermione sentándose frente a nosotros, con un Ron adormilado, quien empezó a llenar su plato de comida.

—Buenos días—dijimos a la vez.

—Para empezar, no quiero que absolutamente nadie haga preguntas sobre la guerra o lo relacionado a esta, empezaremos a estudiar temas que puede que salga en sus ÉXTASIS, que es mucho más difícil que los TIMOS así que no se confíen. Las artes como ya mencioné, es una rama, variada, numerosa, cambiantes e ilimitadas. Deben de aprender a manejarlas y conocerlas, la intensidad de su estudio variara dependiendo de su carrera—Empezó a pasearse por el aula y bajó el tono de voz; los alumnos estiran el cuello para no perderlo de vista. Hay algunas miradas recelosas, por lo ocurrido el año pasado, pero el ministro fue quien dio el discurso, informando claramente su papel en la guerra y que fue orden del mismo Dumbledore que lo matara.

Y no es un secreto para nadie, que el profesor Snape fue un mortifago infiltrado, Rita Skeeter hizo un enorme artículo, sobre lo irónico que los antes acusados de ser mortifagos fueron los que terminaron salvándonos.

Las semanas pasaron rápido, ya estamos a finales de octubre, cada fin de semana en vez de quedarnos en Hogsmeade, preferimos aparecernos en nuestra casa y disfrutar la tarde con los niños, a veces en la mansión o nos vamos a la aldea. Justo en este momento vamos a resolver unos asuntos que se presentaron. Solo que en esta ocasión vamos usar traslador, ya que los chicos vienen con nosotros, por primera vez conocerán nuestra aldea.

—Ustedes son malos, tambien quiero aprender técnicas ninjas—se quejó Blaise despues de que se burlaba de nosotros, al decirnos que podíamos ser noqueados con facilidad, por ellos.

—Ya deja de quejarte querido, ellos pueden enseñarnos ¿Cierto? —pregunto Pansy con un tono que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

—Los niños pueden enseñarles lo básico—dijo Draco con burla. Cuando llegamos, nos vimos rodeados de nuestros chicos, quienes están sorprendidos y emocionados.

—Iré hablar con Zabuza, porque no van poniéndose al día—al salir del complejo, se puede ver que nuestra aldea creció, los aldeanos al verme se acercaron a saludarme feliz, sonreí y fui al edificio de seguridad, nuestra aldea es diferente a las otras en varios aspectos.

En primer lugar, contamos con un edificio de seguridad, la aldea posee cámaras de seguridad muggles, las cuales adaptamos para que funcionaran mágicamente sin tantos cables, están se mueven cuando captan movimientos y chakra en la zona. En Konoha tienen a los policías y ninjas que vigilan la zona, preferimos usar este método, son tan diminutas como una snitch, es rápida y casi imposible detectarla.

Para poder entrar a la isla deben de pasar por un puente, este solo se activa si un ninja de Uzu los guía, ya que hechizo reacciona a la firma mágica o este caso chakra, rocas se elevan y juntan formándolo, la mayoría de los hechizos de seguridad, fueron proporcionados por los Goblins, claro que pagándoles por sus servicios.

Contamos con un hospital, el cual cuenta con los mejores artículos médicos. Con medimagos y médicos ninjas, enfermeras, además del personal que se hará cargo de papeleos y la admisión de los pacientes. Pusimos anuncios cifrados en el periódico, solo medimagos en verdad interesados podían verlo, nos encargamos de entrevistarlos e hicieron un juramento de magia para no revelar nada, no quisimos ser tan drástico con un juramento inquebrantable.

Una vez que el paciente o su familiar han pasado por Admisión, el paciente debe empezar a recibir la mejor atención, proporcionándole lo que necesite. Principalmente debe de colocarlo en la zona según su nivel de gravedad. La cuales están divididas por niveles.

Sala de RCP (Nivel I)

Policlínica por circuito interno (Nivel II)

Policlínica por circuito externo (Nivel III)

Área de pacientes leves y consultas de especialidades (Nivel IV y V)

Hay dos escuelas, una es la que enseña artes ninjas y otra para las personas que desean aprender alguna profesión. Nos dimos cuenta que los civiles no tienen la oportunidad de aprender algo más en las otras aldeas ninjas, porque anteponen la necesidad de tener más soldados.

Hay varios locales, los cuales fueron abiertos por los aldeanos que fueron aceptados, restaurantes, dos bares, un cine, este fue abierta por una amiga de Narcissa, quien quería vivir en un lugar donde pudiera aislarse y disfrutar de la naturaleza, por supuesto que se le advirtió de los riesgos e hizo un juramento para no hablar del lugar con nadie que no tuviera conocimiento. Hay solo un hotel, debido a la seguridad de nuestra aldea, son pocas las personas que tienen acceso, pero es rentables debido a la cantidad de parejas que suelen usarlo como nido de amor, principalmente cuando no quieren algo serio y solo diversión.

Por supuesto que permitimos que entren turistas, sino no lo hiciéramos el lugar no sería rentable, pero tienen que pasar por cierto requerimientos.

Al entrar al edificio de seguridad, todos se levantaron al verme. Zabuza es el líder del escuadrón, todos ninjas renegados y sumamente leales.

—Uzukage-sama —todos se pusieron de pie al mirarme.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunte serio.

—No es exactamente un problema, pero necesitamos encontrar a una persona que se haga cargo de este tipo de cosas, no es lo mio. El asunto es que recibimos una solicitud de Sandayu Asama, representante de Yukie Fujikaze, quieren grabar una estúpida película en la aldea, para eso deberán entrar muchas personas y no sabemos si todos serán de fiar, cualquiera puede infiltrarse—trate de mantenerme serio al ver la mirada de Zabuza, parece que quiere matar a alguien en este momento.

—Enfóquense en la seguridad, conseguiré a alguien que se encargue de la estadía—el alivio de todos en la sala, fue gracioso. Me hablaron de todo los avances y problemas que han tenido, principalmente de todos los ninjas que mandaron las otras aldeas para espiarnos.

Luego de platicar y llegar a un acuerdo sobre las nuevas técnicas de seguridad que implementaremos, cuando se den situaciones así.

—Harry querido, ¿Para que soy buena? —sonreí, si es como Narcissa en lo que se refiere a estas situaciones, es la indicada para este trabajo y puede recibir dinero extra.

—Ella es Adelina Miller, es la dueña del cine y espero sea quien nos apoye como anfitriona de las personas que vienen—le explique toda la situación, ella puede ayudar tambien detectando si hay ninjas infiltrados, cosa que se lo pedí en inglés, acepto encantada. Narcissa me comento que es natural en la Legeremancia, por lo que puede entrar con facilidad en las mentes de las personas que no están acostumbradas a protegerla, por suerte es algo que Draco y yo tuvimos que aprender para evitar intrusos. Irónicamente desde que nos volvimos amigos, me enseño Oclumancia, con el tiempo, proteger mi mente se volvió algo natural.

Despues de pasar la tarde con los niños, nos aparecimos en Hogsmeade, los deberes van en aumento conforme se acercan los exámenes. Draco fue a la biblioteca por unos libros, espero que no tarde, él es mejor en pociones y necesito que me ayuda con la narración de una, en el libro no aparece todo lo que necesito.

* * *

 **Pov Draco**

Encontré los libros que necesito para poder hacer el ensayo de herbologia, fui de regreso a mi habitación, estaba por llegar cuando Astoria Greengrass se me atravesó.

—Hola Draco, es lindo verte—la mire con frialdad, odio a las busconas, Harry tiene demasiadas para mi gusto y ahora esta niña se acerca con la misma intensión.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunte bruscamente.

—¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? Podemos divertirnos, hare lo que quieras—pregunto coqueta y moviendo las pestañas exageradamente. Para luego intentar besarme, la muy atrevida. Me aparte asqueado, justo antes de que sus labios tocaran los míos.

—Déjame darte un consejo, no seas tan ofrecida. Si sigues con tu jueguito, tendré que hablar con tu hermana, lamentablemente la inteligencia y fineza que Daphne posee, tu careces—sin dejarla hablar seguí mi camino.

—Hey amor, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —pregunto Harry con una hermosa sonrisa.

—No vale la pena mencionarlo—cuando terminamos los deberes, nos quedamos acostados, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando entramos al gran comedor, todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros, las ignoramos como siempre. Al llegar a la mesa de Slytherin, note algo raro o más bien a alguien.

—¿Pasa algo Daphne? —pregunte serio, temo que sé por dónde va el asunto.

—Mi hermana llego desconsolada ayer, no paro de llorar, diciendo que la insultaste—siseo con frialdad.

—No la insulte, disculpa por decirles sus verdades, para en otra ocasión dile que deje de ofrecérseme, te lo advertí la última vez que lo hizo, fui amable al no hechizarla después de que intento besarme—sentí un escalofrió al escuchar como la copa en la mano de Harry se rompió.

—¿Ella quiso besarte? —sisee Harry con frialdad.

—Oh por Merlín, tranquilo Harry, ella no volverá hacerlo. Te lo prometo—hablo apresuradamente Daphne al ver la mirada que mi esposo tiene, sus ojos están tornándose rojos, por lo que tome su mano y lo lleve a la enfermería. Todos se apartaron asustados. No es un secreto para nadie, que mi esposo hechizo a todo aquel que me mira de más, la profesora McGonagall ya lo ha sentenciado dos veces, pero Harry simplemente le decía que mientras no dejaran de acosarme, mandaría a todo aquel que me agobiara a la enfermería, por lo que desistió y más bien advirtió a los alumnos que no intentaran nada romántico hacia ninguno de nosotros. Ya que no soy para nada benevolente, con las ofrecidas y ofrecidos que quieren meterse en los pantalones de mi marido.

—¿Pero que paso? —pregunto Madame Pomfrey cuando nos vio entrar.

—Rompió una copa con su mano—dije serio. Se que está molesto conmigo por no decirle, pero quería evitarle el trago amargo, es muy celoso y posesivo. No hablo hasta que llegamos a nuestra habitación, lo cual agradezco, no quiero que discutamos delante de nadie.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —su voz es neutral, ninguna emoción se filtra en ella.

—Es la hermana de Daphne y no quería que la mandaras a la enfermería de nuevo, fui claro con ella, solo quise evitarte el mal trago—solo suspiro y me abrazo. Harry hechizo a esa niña a comienzos de año, cuando la muy atrevida lo abofeteo, gritando que soy suyo.

—Eres demasiado hermoso—enterró su rostro en mi cuello y empezó a relajarse. Solo sonreí y acaricie su cabello, el cual se cortó en las vacaciones, aun lo tiene un poco largo, aunque ya no hasta los hombros, cuando le comente que me cortaría el mio, se negó rotundamente. Lo bese y nos fuimos a clases, solo espero que la hermanita de Daphne no se aparezca frente a nosotros, que tenga dignidad.

* * *

 **Pov Harry**

Despues del incidente con la hermana de Daphne, y que ella se disculpara con Draco por cómo le hablo, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, las semanas pasaron y pronto nos vimos con nuestros baúles hechos, para pasar la navidad con nuestra familia. No podemos ir a la aldea, pero les mandaremos regalos a los niños. Aunque no estoy seguro que Yule, Samhain u otras festividades se celebren en el mundo ninja, pero los niños si lo hacen, ya que nosotros se las enseñamos todas.

Al llegar a la casa, abrace con fuerza a nuestros pequeños, poco a poco se han estado olvidando de sus antiguas vidas, los maltratos e insultos o al menos eso espero. Nos saludaron emocionados, ellos son muy apegados a nosotros, cualquiera que no conociera su pasado, pensarían que son niños de papi. Son muy posesivos con nosotros, a pesar de llevarse bien con nuestros chicos Uzumaki, ellos se pusieron celosos y algo ariscos. Los días pasaron rápido, mañana es Yule, Aries está arreglando el árbol con sus abuelos, Draco está en el estudio resolviendo algunas cosas, íbamos a irnos a la mansión Potter, pero Narcissa dijo que no tenía sentido, si de igual forma festejaríamos en casa.

—Hola papi—dijo Altaír cuando lo encontré sentado leyendo un cuento.

—Te he estado buscando ¿No quieres arreglar el árbol con tus abuelos y Aries? —le pregunte sentándome a su lado.

—El abuelo Lucius me empezó a leer este libro, es muy interesante y no quise quedarme con las dudas—susurro acariciándolo. Es muy parecido a Draco, aplicado en los estudios.

—¿Te molesta si lo leemos juntos? —le pregunte palmeándome las piernas. Sus ojos brillaron entusiasmados.

—Si, me encantaría. Léelo del comienzo papi—se sento en mi regazo y nos pusimos a leer juntos. Son los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. Creo que fue el libro que Dumbledore le regalo a Hermione.

 _ **E**_ _ **L**_ _ **M**_ _ **AGO Y EL**_ _ **C**_ _ **AZO**_ _ **S**_ _ **ALTARÍN**_

 _Había una vez un anciano y bondadoso mago que empleaba la magia con generosidad y sabiduría en beneficio de sus vecinos. Como no quería revelar la verdadera fuente de su poder, fingía que sus pociones, encantamientos y antídotos salían ya preparados del pequeño caldero que él llamaba su «cazo de la suerte». Llegaba gente desde muy lejos para exponerle sus problemas, y el mago nunca tenía inconveniente en remover un poco su cazo y arreglar las cosas._

 _Ese mago tan querido por todos alcanzó una edad considerable, y al morir le dejó todas sus pertenencias a su único hijo. Éste no tenía el mismo carácter que su magnánimo progenitor. En su opinión, quienes no podían emplear la magia eran seres despreciables, y muchas veces había discutido con su padre por la costumbre de éste de proporcionar ayuda mágica a sus vecinos._

 _Tras la muerte del padre, el hijo encontró un paquetito con su nombre escondido en el viejo cazo. Lo abrió con la esperanza de encontrar oro, pero lo que encontró fue una blanda zapatilla de suela gruesa, demasiado pequeña para él. Dentro de esa única zapatilla había un trozo de pergamino con este mensaje: «Con la sincera esperanza, hijo mío, de que nunca la necesites.»_

 _El hijo maldijo la debilitada mente de su anciano padre. Luego metió la zapatilla en el caldero y decidió que, a partir de ese momento, lo utilizaría como cubo de basura._

 _Esa misma noche, una campesina llamó a la puerta._

— _A mi nieta le han salido unas verrugas, señor —dijo la mujer—. Su padre preparaba una cataplasma especial en ese viejo cazo..._

— _¡Largo de aquí! —gritó él—. ¡Me importan un rábano las verrugas de tu nieta!_

 _Y le cerró la puerta en las narices._

 _Al instante se oyeron unos fuertes ruidos metálicos provenientes de la cocina. El mago encendió su varita mágica, se dirigió hacia allí, abrió la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa: al viejo cazo de su padre le había salido un solo pie de latón, y daba saltos en medio de la habitación produciendo un ruido espantoso al chocar con las losas del suelo. El mago se le acercó atónito, pero retrocedió precipitadamente al ver que la superficie del cazo se había cubierto de verrugas._

— _¡Repugnante cacharro! —gritó, e intentó lanzarle un hechizo desvanecedor; luego trató de limpiarlo mediante magia y, por último, obligarlo a salir de la casa._

 _Sin embargo, ninguno de sus hechizos funcionó y el mago no pudo impedir que el cazo saliera de la cocina dando saltos tras él, ni que lo siguiera hasta su dormitorio, golpeteando y cencerreando por la escalera de madera._

 _No consiguió dormir en toda la noche por culpa del ruido que hacía el viejo y verrugoso cazo, que permaneció junto a su cama. A la mañana siguiente, el cazo se empeñó en saltar tras él hasta la mesa del desayuno._ _¡Cataplum, cataplum, cataplum!_ _No paraba de brincar con su pie de latón, y el mago ni siquiera había empezado a comerse las gachas de avena cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta._

 _En el umbral había un anciano._

— _Se trata de mi vieja burra, señor —explicó—. Se ha perdido, o me la han robado, y como sin ella no puedo llevar mis mercancías al mercado, esta noche mi familia pasará hambre._

— _¡Pues yo tengo hambre ahora! —bramó el mago, y le cerró la puerta en las narices._

 _¡Cataplum, cataplum, cataplum!_ _El cazo seguía dando saltos con su único pie de latón, pero a los ruidos metálicos se añadieron rebuznos de burro y gemidos humanos de hambre que salían de sus profundidades._

— _¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! —chillaba el mago, pero ni con todos sus poderes mágicos consiguió hacer callar al verrugoso cazo, que se pasó todo el día brincando tras él, rebuznando, gimiendo y cencerreando, fuera a donde fuese e hiciera lo que hiciese su dueño._

 _Esa noche llamaron a la puerta por tercera vez. Era una joven que sollozaba como si fuera a partírsele el corazón._

— _Mi hijo está gravemente enfermo —declaró—. ¿Podría usted ayudarnos? Su padre me dijo que viniera si tenía algún problema..._

 _Pero el mago le cerró la puerta en las narices._

 _Entonces el cazo torturador se llenó hasta el borde de agua salada, y empezó a derramar lágrimas por toda la casa mientras saltaba, rebuznaba, gemía y le salían más verrugas._

 _Aunque el resto de la semana ningún otro vecino fue a pedir ayuda a la casa del mago, el cazo lo mantuvo informado de las numerosas dolencias de los aldeanos._

 _Pasados unos días, ya no sólo rebuznaba, gemía, lagrimeaba, saltaba y le salían verrugas, sino que también se atragantaba y tenía arcadas, lloraba como un bebé, aullaba como un perro y vomitaba queso enmohecido, leche agria y una plaga de babosas hambrientas._

 _El mago no podía dormir ni comer con el cazo a su lado, pero éste se negaba a separarse, y él no podía hacerlo callar ni obligarlo a estarse quieto._

 _Llegó un momento en que el mago ya no pudo soportarlo más._

— _¡Traedme todos vuestros problemas, todas vuestras tribulaciones y todos vuestros males! —gritó, y salió corriendo de la casa en plena noche, con el cazo saltando tras él por el camino que conducía al pueblo—. ¡Venid! ¡Dejad que os cure, os alivie y os consuele! ¡Tengo el cazo de mi padre y solucionaré todos vuestros problemas!_

 _Y así, perseguido por el repugnante cazo, recorrió la calle principal de punta a punta, lanzando hechizos en todas direcciones._

 _En una casa, las verrugas de la niña desaparecieron mientras ella dormía; la burra, que se había perdido en un lejano brezal, apareció mediante un encantamiento convocador y se posó suavemente en su establo; el bebé enfermo se empapó de díctamo y despertó curado y con buen color. El mago hizo cuanto pudo en cada una de las casas donde alguien padecía alguna dolencia o aflicción; y poco a poco, el cazo, que no se había separado de él ni un solo momento, dejó de gemir y tener arcadas y, limpio y reluciente, se quedó quieto por fin._

— _Y ahora qué, Cazo —preguntó el mago, tembloroso, cuando empezaba a despuntar el sol._

 _El cazo escupió la zapatilla que el mago le había metido dentro y dejó que se la pusiera en el pie de latón. Luego se encaminaron hacia la casa del mago, y el cazo ya no hacía ruido al andar. Pero, a partir de ese día, el mago ayudó a los vecinos como había hecho su padre, por temor a que el cazo se quitara la zapatilla y empezase a saltar otra vez._

—Llama a Aries, estoy seguro que le gustaran escuchar estos cuentos—asintió, salió corriendo y regreso con Aries. En vez de sentarse en mis piernas, se sentaron en el suelo, frente a mí.

—Leeré uno más y luego vamos a lavarnos las manos, su padre se enojará si no están listo para cenar—asintieron entusiastas.

 _ **L**_ _ **A**_ _ **F**_ _ **UENTE DE LA**_ _ **B**_ _ **UENA FORTUNA**_

 _En lo alto de una colina que se alzaba en un jardín encantado, rodeado por altos muros y protegido por poderosos hechizos, manaba la fuente de la buena fortuna._

 _El día más largo del año, durante las horas comprendidas entre el amanecer y el ocaso, se permitía que un solo desdichado intentara llegar hasta la fuente, bañarse en sus aguas y gozar de buena fortuna por siempre jamás._

 _El día señalado, antes del alba, centenares de personas venidas de todos los rincones del reino se congregaron ante los muros del jardín. Hombres y mujeres, ricos y pobres, jóvenes y ancianos, con poderes mágicos y sin ellos, se reunieron allí de madrugada, todos confiados en ser el afortunado que lograra entrar en el jardín._

 _Tres brujas, cada una con su carga de aflicción, se encontraron entre la multitud y se contaron sus penas mientras aguardaban el amanecer._

 _La primera, que se llamaba Asha, padecía una enfermedad que ningún sanador había logrado curar. Confiaba en que la fuente remediara su dolencia y le concediera una vida larga y feliz._

 _A la segunda, Altheda, un hechicero perverso le había robado la casa, el oro y la varita mágica. Confiaba en que la fuente reparara su impotencia y su pobreza._

 _La tercera, Amata, había sido abandonada por un joven del que estaba muy enamorada, y creía que su corazón nunca se repondría. Confiaba en que la fuente aliviara su dolor y su añoranza._

 _Tras compadecerse unas de otras por sus respectivos padecimientos, las tres mujeres decidieron que, si se presentaba la oportunidad, unirían sus esfuerzos y tratarían de llegar juntas a la fuente._

 _Cuando los primeros rayos de sol desgarraron el cielo, se abrió una grieta en el muro. La multitud se abalanzó hacia allí; todos reivindicaban a gritos su derecho a recibir la bendición de la fuente. Unas enredaderas que crecían en el jardín, al otro lado del muro, serpentearon entre la muchedumbre y se enroscaron alrededor de la primera bruja, Asha. Ésta agarró por la muñeca a la segunda bruja, Altheda, quien a su vez se aferró a la túnica de la tercera, Amata._

 _Y Amata se enganchó en la armadura de un caballero de semblante triste que estaba allí montado en un flaco rocín._

 _La enredadera tiró de las tres brujas y las hizo pasar por la grieta del muro, y el caballero cayó de su montura y se vio arrastrado también._

 _Los furiosos gritos de la defraudada muchedumbre inundaron la mañana, pero al cerrarse la grieta todos guardaron silencio._

 _Asha y Altheda se enfadaron con Amata, porque sin querer había arrastrado a aquel caballero._

— _¡En la fuente sólo puede bañarse una persona! ¡Como si no fuera bastante difícil decidir cuál de las tres se bañará! ¡Sólo falta que añadamos uno más!_

 _Sir Desventura, como era conocido el caballero en aquel reino, se percató de que las tres mujeres eran brujas. Por tanto, como él no sabía hacer magia ni tenía ninguna habilidad especial que lo hiciera destacar en las justas o los duelos con espada, ni nada por lo que pudieran distinguirse los hombres no mágicos, se convenció de que no conseguiría llegar antes que ellas a la fuente. Así pues, declaró sus intenciones de retirarse al otro lado del muro._

 _Al oír eso, Amata también se enfadó._

— _¡Hombre de poca fe! —lo reprendió—. ¡Desenvaina tu espada, caballero, y ayúdanos a lograr nuestro objetivo!_

 _Y así fue como las tres brujas y el taciturno caballero empezaron a adentrarse en el jardín encantado, donde, a ambos lados de los soleados senderos, crecían en abundancia extrañas hierbas, frutas y flores. No encontraron ningún obstáculo hasta que llegaron al pie de la colina en cuya cima se encontraba la fuente._

 _Pero allí, enroscado alrededor del pie de la colina, había un monstruoso gusano blanco, abotagado y ciego. Al acercarse las brujas y el caballero, el gusano volvió su asquerosa cara hacia ellos y pronunció estas palabras:_

 _Entregadme la prueba de vuestro dolor._

 _Sir Desventura desenvainó la espada e intentó acabar con la bestia, pero la hoja se partió. Entonces Altheda le tiró piedras al gusano, mientras Asha y Amata le lanzaban todos los hechizos que conocían para inmovilizarlo o dormirlo, pero el poder de sus varitas mágicas no surtía más efecto que las piedras de su amiga o la espada del caballero, y el gusano no los dejaba pasar._

 _El sol estaba cada vez más alto y Asha, desesperada, rompió a llorar._

 _Entonces el enorme gusano acercó su cara a la de Asha y se bebió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Cuando hubo saciado su sed, se apartó deslizándose suavemente y se escondió en un agujero del suelo._

 _Las tres brujas y el caballero, alegres porque el gusano había desaparecido, empezaron a escalar la colina, convencidos de que llegarían a la fuente antes del mediodía._

 _Pero cuando se encontraban hacia la mitad de la empinada ladera, vieron unas palabras escritas en el suelo:_

 _Entregadme el fruto de vuestros esfuerzos._

 _Sir Desventura sacó la única moneda que tenía y la puso sobre la ladera, cubierta de hierba; pero la moneda echó a rodar y se perdió. Los cuatro siguieron ascendiendo, pero, aunque caminaron varias horas, no avanzaban ni un solo metro: la cumbre no estaba más cerca y seguían teniendo delante aquella inscripción en el suelo._

 _Estaban muy desanimados, porque el sol ya había pasado por encima de sus cabezas y empezaba a descender hacia el lejano horizonte. No obstante, Altheda andaba más deprisa y con paso más decidido que los demás, y los instó a que siguieran su ejemplo, aunque no parecía que con ello fueran a alcanzar la cumbre de la colina encantada._

— _¡Ánimo, amigos! ¡No os rindáis! —los exhortó secándose el sudor de la frente._

 _Cuando las relucientes gotas de sudor cayeron al suelo, la inscripción que les cerraba el paso se esfumó y comprobaron que ya podían continuar subiendo._

 _Alentados por la superación de ese segundo obstáculo, siguieron hacia la cima tan deprisa como les era posible, hasta que por fin vislumbraron la fuente, que destellaba como un cristal en medio de una enramada de árboles y flores._

 _Sin embargo, antes de llegar encontraron un arroyo que discurría alrededor de la cumbre cerrándoles el paso. En el fondo del arroyo, de aguas transparentes, había una piedra lisa con esta inscripción:_

 _Entregadme el tesoro de vuestro pasado._

 _Sir Desventura intentó cruzar el arroyo tumbado sobre su escudo, pero éste se hundió. Las tres brujas lo ayudaron a salir del agua y luego intentaron saltar a la otra orilla, pero el arroyo no se dejaba cruzar, y mientras tanto el sol seguía descendiendo más y más._

 _Así que se pusieron a reflexionar sobre el significado del mensaje escrito en la piedra, y Amata fue la primera en entenderlo. Agarró su varita, extrajo de su mente todos los recuerdos de momentos felices compartidos con el joven del que estaba enamorada y que la había abandonado, y los vertió en el agua. La corriente se llevó sus recuerdos y en el arroyo aparecieron unas piedras que formaban un sendero. De ese modo, las tres brujas y el caballero pudieron cruzar por fin al otro lado y alcanzar la cima de la colina._

 _La fuente brillaba ante ellos, entre hierbas y flores de una belleza y una rareza extraordinarias. El cielo se había teñido de rojo rubí. Había llegado el momento de decidir quién de ellos se bañaría en la fuente._

 _Pero, antes de que tomaran esa decisión, la frágil Asha cayó al suelo. Extenuada por la agotadora escalada, estaba a punto de morir. Sus tres amigos la habrían conducido hasta la fuente, pero Asha, agonizante, les suplicó que no la tocaran._

 _Entonces Altheda se apresuró a recoger todas las hierbas que le parecieron útiles, las mezcló en la calabaza donde sir Desventura llevaba el agua y le dio a beber la poción a Asha._

 _Entonces Asha se incorporó y al cabo de un instante ya se tenía en pie. Más aún, todos los síntomas de su terrible enfermedad habían desaparecido._

— _¡Estoy curada! —exclamó—. ¡Ya no necesito bañarme en la fuente! ¡Que se bañe Altheda!_

 _Pero ésta se encontraba muy entretenida recogiendo más hierbas en su delantal._

— _¡Si puedo curar esa enfermedad, ganaré muchísimo oro! —exclamó—. ¡Que se bañe Amata!_

 _Sir Desventura hizo una reverencia invitando a Amata a acercarse a la fuente, pero ella negó con la cabeza. El arroyo había hecho desaparecer toda la añoranza que sentía por su amado, y de pronto comprendió que aquel joven había sido cruel y desleal y que en realidad debía alegrarse de haberse librado de él._

— _Buen señor, sois vos quien debe bañarse, como recompensa por vuestra caballerosidad —dijo entonces._

 _Haciendo sonar su armadura, el caballero avanzó bajo los últimos rayos del sol poniente y se bañó en la fuente de la buena fortuna, asombrado de ser el elegido entre centenares de personas y sin dar crédito a su gran suerte._

 _Cuando el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte, sir Desventura emergió de las aguas luciendo todo el esplendor de su triunfo y se arrojó con su herrumbrosa armadura a los pies de Amata, que era la mujer más buena y más hermosa que jamás había conocido. Exaltado por el éxito, le suplicó que le entregara su corazón, y Amata, tan embelesada como él, comprendió que por fin había encontrado a un hombre digno de ella._

 _Las tres brujas y el caballero bajaron juntos de la colina, agarrados del brazo, y los cuatro tuvieron una vida larga y feliz, y ninguno de ellos supo ni sospechó jamás que en las aguas de aquella fuente no había ningún sortilegio._

—Bien, vayan a lavarse las manos, prometo leerles otro cuando vayan a dormir—ambos sonrieron y corrieron a su habitación.

El Yule fue tan magico y cargado de magia como siempre, los regalos y abrazos no se hicieron esperar, por primera vez en mi vida, en verdad disfrute. Mas cuando tuve la agradable sorpresa de todos los Weasley en nuestra sala. Se que Lucius, Narcissa, Remus y Sirius habían estado visitándolos, pero nunca pensé que los vería a todos juntos. Ginny fue a pasarlo en Rumania con Krum, al parecer las cosas entre ellos van bien. Ya mantiene una conversación cordial con Draco.

Nuestro regreso a Hogwarts fue más relajado que cuando nos fuimos, Daphne nos dijo que sus padres regañaron de nuevo a su hermana y la sentenciaron que, si volvía a intentar algo, la mandaría a Francia. Hubiera preferido que la hubieran mandado de una buena vez, pero supongo que quisieron darle una última oportunidad.

Las clases transcurrieron sin problema alguno, los EXTASIS están cada vez más cerca. Solo espero aprobar los que necesito, para poder aplicar y ser Auror. Para eso necesito por lo menos aprobar cinco EXTASIS y ninguna asignatura con calificación por debajo de supera las expectativas. Debido a eso, Ron, Blaise y yo, hemos estado estudiando desde que entramos, ya que queremos ser Aurores. Hermione prefiere estudiar para aplicar en el departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas, Pansy decidió estudiar para aplicar para el departamento de leyes mágicas, Daphne va estudiar Medimagia, Theo aplicara para el departamento de cooperación internacional.

Vincent y Gregory prefieren abrir un negocio de restaurantes, ambos estudiaran tanto en el mundo muggle como magico, gastronomía, quieren hacer una mezcla de ambos lugares.

—No puedo creer que mañana empiecen los EXTASIS—dijo Pansy nerviosa, la mayoría trabajaremos en el ministerio, si todo sale como planeamos, exceptuando a Daphne que trabajara en San Mungo, Vincent y Gregory que abrirán su propio local.

—Hemos estudiado mucho, si todo sale bien, haremos una fiesta en la sala de lo menesteres—dijo Blaise besando a Pansy. Nos pasamos todo el día en la biblioteca, Neville, Seamus y Dean se nos unieron, ellos tambien estudiaran para ser aurores. Por lo que tendré a todos mis amigos a mi lado.

El tan esperado día llego, estos fueron iguales a los TIMOS con la diferencia de dificultad, con forme la semana pasaba y realizaba cada uno de los exámenes, mis nervios fueron bajando. Cuando hice el último examen, suspiré aliviado.

—Bien, es hora de celebrar, los gemelos vendrán por los pasadizos secreto y traerán whisky de fuego, invitemos a todas las casas, sera una buena forma se confraternizar, aunque sea nuestros últimos días en Hogwarts—exclamo feliz Blaise.

—Invitare a los Ravenclaw—dijo Pansy, caminando hacia Cho Chang y Luna Lovegood, quienes la miraron sorprendidas, pero aceptaron encantada, Hermione invito a los Hufflepuff, por mi parte junto a Ron fuimos avisarles a los miembros de nuestra casa.

—Tenemos poco tiempo para alistarnos, así que nos vemos en unas horas—dijo Draco tomándome la mano. Al llegar a nuestra habitación, se puso a revisar el armario y saco un par de conjuntos, mientras me encargue de alistar el jacuzzi.

Draco me escogió un pantalón de jeans negro, una camisa de botones verde, por el contrario, lleva unos pantalones de cuero negro y una camisa cuello en V blanca. Los maestros saben qué haremos la fiesta, pero hacen de la vista gorda, ya que saben que nos esforzamos.

Al entrar a la sala de los menesteres, la fiesta ya está en su punto, hay varios chicos y chicas bailando, los gemelos están en un bar improvisado, con varias bebidas alcohólicas. Tome la mano de Draco y lo lleve a la pista. Baile y disfrute con mi esposo. Le tomo meses, pero me enseño todo tipo de bailes, tanto lentos como movidos. Fuimos por whisky y nos sentamos en una mesa, disfrutando de las boquitas que pusieron.

—Hola Harry ¿Quieres bailar? —pregunto Chang coqueta.

—No gracias—dije agarrando la cintura de Draco y pegándolo a mi pecho, al ver como sus ojos brillaron y estuvo a punto de hechizarla, en otra ocasión lo hubiera dejado, pero no quiero que la fiesta se arruine.

—Largo Chang—siseo Draco con frialdad. Ella nos vio molesta y regreso con su grupo de amigas. La fiesta transcurrió sin problema alguno, tomamos reímos y nos divertimos.

—Cállate Pansy, no es g…gracioso—dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, hemos tomado mucho y ya es tarde, sera mejor que me lo lleve.

—P…pero es cierto, no quieres jugar a la botella, por temor a que alguien bese a tu esposo—se burló Pansy, puse los ojos en blanco, aunque Draco quiere jugar, no lo permitiré, solo de pensar que alguien siquiera se atreva a tocarlo, hace que mi arpía quiera destruirlos a todos.

—Jueguen ustedes, no dejare que ninguno de los idiotas que han intentado besar a Draco, tenga siquiera una oportunidad, créeme terminare hechizándolos a todos, soy muy posesivo—les dije molesto, ya que no solo Pansy insiste en que juguemos sino tambien Hermione y Ron.

—Lo dicen por sus…—no tuvo que terminar para que todos comprendiéramos.

—Pueden tomarlo como traición, aunque para muchos sea un juego, créanme no querrán ver como mi parte arpía toma el control—les dije serio.

—Nosotros nos vamos a dormir, disfruten de la fiesta—dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Al llegar a nuestra habitación, nos cambiamos y dormimos en los brazos del otro.

Las semanas despues de eso, pasaron muy rápido, irónicamente los últimos días de nuestro tiempo en Hogwarts, la unión de la que tanto hablaba el sombrero seleccionado por fin se está dando. Espero que cuando nos vayamos, aun siga así.

—Hoy es nuestro último día en Hogwarts, sin importar todo lo que pasamos a lo largo de los años, este lugar siempre sera como un segundo hogar, el primero ahora es con mi familia—les dije a Ron y Hermione mientras estamos en la cena de despedida.

—Tuvimos muchas aventuras y fue realmente maravilloso, compartir todas esas vivencias con ustedes—dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos.

—Solo le decimos adiós a Hogwarts, seguiremos estando juntos, despues de todo, Harry nos dio dos sobrinos que mimar y debemos estudiar mucho, si queremos conseguir lo que queremos—dijo Ron determinado, Hermione solo le sonrió entre lágrimas.

—¡Otro año se va! Hoy nos despedimos de los alumnos de séptimo año, espero que todos consigan lo que quieren en la vida, ahora los puntajes y así poder entregar la copa de la casa, los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos. Felicidades y disfruten del banquete—las decoraciones del gran comedor cambiaron, ahora todo es plata y verde. Sonreí y aplaudí cuando la mesa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos. Este es un adiós a Hogwarts y el comienzo de una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas.

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por todos sus comentarios. Terminamos Hogwarts.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


End file.
